


Waking The Dalish Heart

by Sylwynn_Rutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 280,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylwynn_Rutherford/pseuds/Sylwynn_Rutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylwynn always hated humans, so why was it her Keeper sent her to spy on them? The Mage - Templar conflict didn't affect HER people, why should she care? Little did she know that that one mission would change her whole world and all the preconceived notions she'd had about love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

The water felt cool on her feet as Sylwynn walked barefoot slowly through the river. She was always more at home in the woods, and wandered often whenever the chance arose. She preferred the company of the raptors to that of her own family, something that was a concern when her magic had first blossomed. She was five at the time, but the memory was as fresh as though it had just happened. She’d been poking at the dying embers of the campfire, wanting to stay where they were, rather than packing the aravels and following the whims of the halla. After a few heated words from the heart of a stubborn child, the embers in the fire pit roared to life, a blazing inferno. Her Keeper had come running, her attention drawn to the power she’d felt erupt from the child. It had been a struggle to convince her she needed someone to teach her how to control the magic that burned hot in her veins, but she’d eventually relented and was soon excelling in her studies. Now, thirteen years later, she was a proud member of clan Lavellan, her Keeper’s first and a mage of no small talent. Hearing the near silent footsteps of her younger sister, she turned to face the huntress.

“Syl, the Keeper wants to talk to you. She sent me to track you down, since you seem to want to wander today.” the girl said.

Offering her sister a smile, she turned her golden eyes towards the camp. Blowing a lock of choppy raven hair from her eyes, she let out a sigh.

“I really don’t want to know that we’re packing up. I _like_ it here, Vehira. I feel more _comfortable_ in these woods.” she replied, sending the hawk from her gloved hand.

“I don’t think that’s what Deshana wants. The aravels aren’t being packed, so it’s got to be something else.” the girl added, tucking a thick brown braid behind her ear.

Sighing, Sylwynn moved to where her staff was resting and gathered it up. Turning to follow her younger sister, she lamented leaving the stillness of the woods as the aravels came into view. The look on her Keeper’s face was confusing, as she’d rarely seen the woman so distressed. Furrowing her brow as she drew close, she offered her Keeper a warm greeting.

“Andaran atish’an, da’len.” Deshana replied, returning the warm smile. “I have a task for you, one I know you will not enjoy.”

“If you know I won’t enjoy it, hahren, why send me?” Sylwynn asked.

“I can trust this to no one else, da’len. As my First, you are to learn so that our people may flourish.”

“You are right, of course. My apologies, Keeper. What is it you need me to do?” Sylwynn asked, standing proudly to her full height of five foot five.

“The humans are gathering at their sacred temple to discuss peace between the mages and Templars that has broken out among their lands. This discussion could be disastrous to our people, if such an arrangement cannot be made. We have already seen scars their fighting has left upon the land; I merely wish to know if we must push farther from their borders, or if we are safe along our current path.” Deshana replied.

“The humans bring trouble and destruction everywhere they go! The corrupt the land and make it unsafe for _all_ elvhen! Why should we _care_ if they kill each other?” she growled.

“That is _precisely_ why we should care, da’len. If they cannot settle their differences, there will _be_ no safe place for us. Their war will destroy all we love as it breaches our boundaries. We must know how these talks go, and I can trust no one else to oversee their development.”

Watching as the Keeper’s expression changed from one of frustration to that of worry, Sylwynn lowered her eyes.

“I know your feelings towards the humans, but I need you to act as my eyes and ears in this matter. The fate of our people _depends_ on their peace, da’len. I would not ask this of you if it were not so.”

Nodding her head slowly, Sylwynn lifted her golden eyes to meet the tired blue of her Keeper’s.

“Ma nuvenin, hahren. When am I to go?”

“Their talks happen in one month, at their Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is where their prophet’s remains were hidden, a place they consider holy. It will take some time to make all the arrangements, but I know you will waste no time in your journey.”

Nodding her head again, Sylwynn turned for the aravel she shared with her sister. It was strange. She’d never _wanted_ to be with her clan, but now that she was, she didn’t want to _leave_. Looking over her belongings, she knew she would need to travel light. Looking at the pants and shirt she would need to wear for the journey, she felt her lip curl slightly into a snarl. _Human clothes_ , she thought. She was always most comfortable in her Keeper’s robes, as they were light and allowed for decent movement. The things humans wore were often uncomfortable, and chaffed something terrible. Some of her clan wore them without complaint however, something she couldn’t understand. Sitting on her small cot, she knew her life was about to change.

Looking up as her sister came in, she tried to offer her a reassuring smile. Watching as she moved to sit on the cot across from her, she met her soft brown eyes and felt her heart aching.

“Is it _true_ , lethallan? Is the Keeper sending you to the humans?” Vehira asked.

“It’s true.”

“But you _hate_ the humans. Why would Deshana send you to them?”

“The humans are gathering to discuss peace between their mages and Templars. It could affect us _all_ if they can’t reach an agreement. Or so the Keeper says.”

“You _doubt_ her?”

“No... maybe... I don’t know. We’ve been pushed so far from the home their Prophet gave us by the humans that it’s really hard to _care_ what happens to them. They’re selfish, greedy and destructive, but... Deshana’s right. If they don’t settle their differences, there’ll be no place _left_ for us. We’ll be destroyed as easily as the land we roam.”

“But... the _Templars_...”

“I know, lethallan. Deshana’s always told me that they kill magic, and they’re _dangerous_ to us Dalish because of our connection to it. People to be avoided, at all cost.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

Meeting her sister’s eyes briefly, Sylwynn got to her feet and moved towards the little table they had. Placing her hands upon the warm surface, she let out a weary sigh.

“Yes. But... If I _don’t_ go... It isn’t like I _want_ to. You _know_ I’d rather be off in the woods somewhere. But... this is important. My fears or concerns don’t matter, so long as you and the rest of the clan are safe.” she replied, turning back to face her sister.

Offering the woman a warm smile, she cleared her throat.

“Come on. I haven’t much time left before I’m to leave, I’d like to spend it with you.”

“ _Me???_ What heroic deed have _I_ performed to _deserve_ such an honor?” Vehira teased.

“Get your tail moving, lethallan.” Sylwynn replied, kicking her sister in the butt.

Hearing Vehira laugh was like a song to Sylwynn’s heart. She regretted not spending more time with the younger woman, but would savor what little remained to them. She was all she had left, after all. Humans had killed their parents nearly three winters ago, believing they had killed some of their animals like savage bandits. Deshana had prevented a war between the clan and the humans, though it wasn’t without some effort. They seemed _determined_ to kill the _knife - ears_ that lived on their fringes, a feeling that Sylwynn _shared_. She’d _wanted_ revenge for her parents’ deaths, but had been talked out of her foolish ideas by their Keeper. The clan moved away shortly after bidding farewell to their lost, and had since kept clear of their lands. Now, it seemed she was destined to move among their number once again, this time in secret.

Stepping back out into the dappled light of the forest, she walked her sister down to her favorite spot by the river. They spoke easily of their childhood memories, each relating different parts of the same stories. Some brought them to tears, while others had them laughing happily. Sylwynn wondered if they’d get the chance to do this again any time soon, as her journey would take her farther away from her clan than she’d ever been. Pushing those thoughts aside, she resolved to spend the remainder of the day with her younger sister, pushing all thoughts of duty and responsibility aside for the time being.

The days that followed kept Sylwynn busy with her preparations. She was dreading her departure, yet knew it was for the good of her clan that she was going. It had taken Deshana some time to arrange passage across the Waking Sea for her, as not too many people were willing to take a knife - ear into their company. Still, there was one woman, a pirate of sorts named Isabella, who had sympathy for her and agreed to allow Sylwynn to board her ship. She would be staying in the cargo hold however, as the captain didn’t want to risk trouble should she find her way topside. Hugging her clan as she followed the woman from the woods and into the port town, she wondered just how long it would be before she’d see them again.

Sylwynn realized there was something she hated more than humans as the ship was tossed in the storm before them. She felt ill, and on many occasions, had lost what little she’d been given to eat. She spent most of her days in a corner, preferring not to socialize with any of the other passengers she sailed with. There was one however, a young elven girl no more than thirteen. She was alone, and bore the scars of abuse. Furrowing her brow, she learned that the child had been a slave, but had managed to escape with the help of the ship’s captain and a wild eyed elf with glowing skin. She was grateful to them, though now she was left with nowhere to go. Feeling sympathy for the girl, Sylwynn, kept her close for the remainder of the trip, even going so far as to give her most of the food she herself had been allotted. In truth, it helped them both, as Sylwynn was distracted from the glowering eyes that blamed her for the roiling sea, and the child had someone to watch over her during the long journey.

Reaching the port town near the city of Highever, Sylwynn thanked the captain and watched as the dark skinned woman led the girl away. Offering the child a small smile in parting, she hoisted her pack to her shoulder and gathered her staff in her hand. Turning for the outskirts of the city, she knew that she would have to keep hidden from the humans as much as possible. She was a _mage_ , walking through the land of Ferelden during a _mage_ war. She would be attacked on sight by some, and avoided desperately by others. The latter was fine with her, as she really didn’t _want_ to travel with anyone. She’d been given a map by the ship’s captain, and pointed in the direction she needed to go. It was a matter now of crossing the terrain that lay before her; a vast land of farms, fields and high mountains that stood between her and this Temple of Sacred Ashes that she was to go to. 

The journey took a shorter amount of time than she’d anticipated, largely due to the clan of Dalish she’d encountered east of a place called Redcliff. They’d allowed her into their midst, bombarding her with questions about her own clan and her purpose for traveling this far from home. It was nice to be among her fellow elvhen, as it made the task before her seem less burdensome. When they finally parted ways, Keeper Linnaya sent her off with fresh supplies and gear to see her through the next few weeks. She was saddened to part company, as she’d actually grown fond of the little clan. Their stories of werewolves and a corrupt Keeper that had lived for centuries had fascinated her, and helped to take her mind of the trials to come. 

The valley she needed to cross was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Pulling the heavy coat over her shoulders, she was deeply appreciative of the clothes she’d been given as she’d traveled with the other clan. She still preferred her usual Keeper’s robes, but knew they wouldn’t keep the cold off her skin. She rarely saw snow with her clan, as they were closer to the warmer lands of Rivain and Antiva, and often ventured closer for the sake of the better temperatures. She realized she had taken it for granted as she made her way through the ice and snow, and vowed to be more grateful when she finally returned home. The steep slopes of the mountain before her didn’t help, nor was it easy to make the climb while avoiding the little army camp at the base. Still, she managed and was soon looking at the massive stone structure of the humans’ sacred temple. Voices echoed from inside, those of men and women as they prepared the place for the Conclave that would converge in two days’ time. Finding a nice alcove to settle in, Sylwynn waited for the bulk of the participants to arrive.

Her little cave had afforded her the opportunity to watch the people as they came and went over the days prior to their gathering. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a frail looking human woman in the most ridiculous clothing enter and survey the area. Seeing her look up to where she was hiding, she remained still, hoping the woman wouldn’t notice her. The smile she was given told her otherwise however, and she found herself returning it ever so slightly. The hall was soon filled to bursting with mages and Templars, their voices ringing off the old stone like bells in the Chantries she’d heard when close enough to human settlements. At times, those voices were heated, but the oddly dressed woman managed to silence them with softly spoken words. It was impressive really. So many men and women hung on this person’s every word, as though she herself commanded the very stars.

When the woman was suddenly removed by another group of what appeared to be warriors of sorts, Sylwynn felt compelled to follow. Before she realized what was happening, the world around her had gone crazy, a mass explosion rendering the Temple to rubble and causing her head to pound violently. Gasping for air, Sylwynn felt as though all the breath had suddenly been sucked from her lungs. Strange shapes and voices filled her mind, and she got the impression she was running, or _needed_ to. Spotting the glowing form of a woman before her, she made a mad dash towards her, reaching out her hand in an attempt to gain the solid footing the woman apparently had. Feeling her body being tossed aggressively through the air, she soon collapsed on the hard ground before her, her mind taking her to a land of peace to avoid the excruciating pain she would soon find herself in...


	2. The Pass

_Pain..._

The smell of mold, mossy stone and wet straw filled her nose as Sylwynn came awake. Every part of her hurt, from her very skin, all the way to her soul. It felt as though she was being eaten alive from the _inside_ , her flesh being rendered from within. Breathing was difficult, and it was all she could do to press herself up from the cold cobble floor. Blinking several times to focus her vision, she soon realized she was in a prison cell. Her heart began hammering in her chest; the thought of her freedom being stripped from her was more terrifying than anything she could ever imagine. Getting as quickly to her feet as her body would allow, she stumbled weakly towards the iron bars.

“Get _back_ , you!. I’ll not have you casting your vile spells on _me_ , knife - eared _savage_!” a burly guard growled.

There wasn’t much she could see in the dim torch light, though she could tell the man, a _human_ , would run her through without a thought. Stepping slowly back, Sylwynn glared daggers at the man. She knew she wasn’t in a position to _argue_ , but her feisty nature wouldn’t allow her to remain silent.

“What am I being _held_ for, _shem_?” she spat, her tone as dark and dangerous as the rage and fear she felt warring in her heart.

“Quiet!” he retorted, smacking the bars with his mace.

The sound echoed in her ears, making them ring painfully. Her body ached and she felt something radiating off the man. He wasn’t merely a _guard_ , he was one of those horrid _Templars_ she’d been warned about. Or perhaps, his _companion_ was. Either way, she could feel the suppression of her magic and knew it was due to something one of these two was doing. Looking to the the doorway as hard, armored footsteps drew close, she turned her attention to the other man as he moved towards her cell.

“Be a _good_ savage and put your hands through here.” he said, opening a small slat presumably used to pass food through to the prisoner.

Meeting his eyes, she glared daggers at him.

“ _I’m_ not the _savage_.” she snarled.

“Talk back to _me_ , will you?” he retorted.

Moving swiftly back from the bars, Sylwynn watched as the man ripped the door open and moved quickly towards her. Waiting until he was close enough, she ducked under his arm and made a dash for the opening, knowing they would likely kill her no matter _what_ she said or did. The man was faster however, grabbing her short hair and jerking her violently back towards him. His thick arm wrapped around her chest, holding her firmly against his body. Struggling, she managed to kick him in the shin, forcing his armor into his leg. His growl of pain as his grip loosened was enough for her to renew her escape attempt, though she’d forgotten about the second man. His hand quickly wrapped around her arm, jerking her back. The mace that collided with the back of her skull made her head spin. Sinking to the ground, she felt her body go slack.

The pain she felt was agonizing as she slowly came to. She was sitting in the middle of the room, nearly where she’d collapsed, with her hands bound tightly together. There was a faint green glow from somewhere before her, and as she looked to her hand, she realized that was the source of the light. A thin, glowing ribbon laced across her palm, the very essence seeping out from under her skin. It didn’t take a healer to know this was where the source of her earlier torment had come from. Crying out as it sent a small explosion tearing through her body, she gasped for breath that wouldn’t come.

Hearing the wooden door burst open before her, she watched as two women entered. One was obviously prepared for battle; her dark armor glittered in the dim light. The sword she carried showed signs of fresh blood, and she found herself wondering whose it might have been. She was a dark haired woman with a nasty scar on her cheek, no doubt from some battle she’d seen earlier in her life. Her hair was dark and choppy as well, though there seemed to be a braid of sorts woven around her crown. Her eyes were deep brown and slanted upwards slightly at the outer corners, much like those of elvhen blood. Glaring back at her as the woman circled her, she noted how the woman’s blade was gripped tightly in hand as she approached.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t _kill_ you now.” the woman snarled, stopping just to her side. “The conclave is _destroyed_. Everyone who attended is _dead_. Except for _you_.”

“You think I’m _responsible_.” Sylwynn retorted, glowering darkly at the shem.

“Explain _this_!”

Watching as the woman grabbed her hand, Sylwynn felt as though she would rip her arm out of the socket. Pulling back against her in an attempt to free herself, she snarled up at the woman.

“I _can’t_.” she growled, pulling her hand, now freed from the vice-like grip, back to her chest.

“What do you mean, you _can’t_?”

“I don’t know what that _is or_ how it got there.”

Sylwynn’s temper was beginning to flare. How _dare_ this _shem_ accuse of of things she didn’t even have _knowledge_ of? Knowing this woman didn’t really _care_ for the truth, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to Mythal, asking her to shower her with her favor as she went to Falon’Din.

“You’re _lying_!” the woman snarled, grabbing her violently once again.

“We _need_ her, Cassandra.” the second woman said as she stepped into view, taking hold of the first woman and pulling her away.

The slightest hint of red hair glowed from under her cowl in the dim torch light. Like her companion, she too was human. She was of a gentler nature though, at least for the moment. Sylwynn knew, based on the woman’s armor, that she too was a capable fighter. When she turned her emerald gaze down to meet hers, Sylwynn returned the gesture firmly.

“Whatever you _think_ I did, I’m _innocent_?” she snapped, keeping her eyes on the dark haired woman.

“Do _you_ remember what happened? How this _began_?” the red headed woman asked, her voice firm, yet carrying a hint of gentleness in it.

“I remember... _running_...” she started slowly. Closing her eyes tightly, she forced her mind to recall what little she was able. “Things were... _chasing_ me, and then... A _woman_?”

“A woman?” the redhead asked.

“She reached out to me, but then...”

A sharp pain in her skull kept Sylwynn from recalling anything more. Closing her eyes to stave off the ache, she listened as the one called Cassandra spoke to the other woman.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

Watching the woman walk out, she felt Cassandra’s hands on her once again. Struggling to her feet, she felt a measure of curiosity ride in her. She was a prisoner, and she would _certainly die_ for whatever crime she’d supposedly committed, but she wouldn’t do so without at least _knowing_ what it was she was accused of. 

“What _did_ happen?” she asked.

“It... will be easier to show you.” Cassandra replied.

Following the woman outside, Sylwynn shied away from the blaring light of the sun. There was something more though, a swirling green... _cloud_ she supposed it was, blaring overhead and blocking out the view of the sky above. It was mesmerizing in a way, and she merely stared blankly up at it.

“We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra began, watching as Sylwynn stood transfixed by the horror above her. “It’s not the _only_ such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can _do_ that?” Sylwynn asked, finally turning her attention back to the woman.

“ _This_ one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As in response to Cassandra’s theory, the Breach belched aggressively, causing the mark on Sylwynn’s hand to burn with... _soul_ fire, was all she could think to call it. It felt as though it was destroying her very being, and she cried out in agony. Dropping to her knees, she knew what was happening even before Cassandra said it.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is _killing_ you. It _may_ be the key to _stopping_ this, but there isn’t much time.

“You say _may_ be the key... To doing _what_?” Sylwynn said, panting as the pain lessened.

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s _possible_ is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And _yours_ ”

“So if I do what you want, will I _live_ through it?”

“We have no way of knowing.”

_She_ knew. She could _feel_ it. Her life was slipping away from her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Whatever this ‘Breach’ thing was, it had left its mark on her, bringing with it a painful death. Her mind returned to her clan. The soft light of the sun through the trees as she walked through the river... The music of her sister’s laughter as they ran carelessly over the hills and through the woods... The hawk she’d raised from a fluffy juvenile... Her Keeper’s warm eyes as she’d accomplished some new spell or discovered a forgotten piece of history... Biting back the pain that laced through her heart, she knew that to show this woman, this... _shem_ her tears would only serve to convince her of her imagined guilt. 

Walking with Cassandra through the small village, the same she’d _avoided_ on her way to spy on the Conclave, she felt the hatred radiating off the other humans as they glared darkly at her. It was a sentiment she shared, as she had always _believed_ humans were evil monsters. Their actions only served to _fuel_ that hatred. Typical of them to blame a _knife - ear_ for something _they_ likely caused. Some things never changed, though now, _she_ would pay the price for it. Looking to Cassandra as she spoke, she couldn’t help but feel that anger growing.

“They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was _hers_. It was a chance for _peace_ between mages and Templars. She _brought_ their leaders together. Now... they are dead. We lash out like the _sky_ , but we must _think beyond_ ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.”

Watching as the woman stopped her on an old stone bridge, Sylwynn glared at the dagger she produced. If it was going to be _here_ that she died, it wouldn’t be without a _fight_. Bound or _not_ , she was still a _mage_ and every _bit_ as capable of casting spells, _regardless_ of her current situation. When Cassandra took the dagger and cut the ropes that held, her, she rubbed her wrists. Meeting the woman’s eyes, she felt confused by her actions.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra said, stepping away from her. “Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Sylwynn asked, following slowly.

Watching as Cassandra pointed to a ruined structure just up the hill a ways, Sylwynn felt her stomach drop and her heart sink. That was the Temple of Sacred Ashes... Or what was _left_ of it, anyway. Looking up at the Breach, she wondered just how it was she’d survived the explosion that had decimated the ancient structure. Looking to the dark haired woman as she started off, she slowly fell in step alongside her. The going was slow at first, as she was still unsteady on her feet. They were soon running however, the Templar woman wanting to reach their destination as quickly as possible. The Breach belched again, catching them both off guard and dropping Sylwynn to her knees. The pain was excruciating, and she thought for a moment it had taken her life. Seeing the other woman come over to her, she furrowed her brow and jerked her hand away. It was bad enough the mark on her hand was trying to kill her, she didn’t need the pity of a _shem_ to remind her how close to death she actually was. Getting slowly to her feet, she started off after Cassandra once again. 

Cresting a small hill, she stepped tentatively out onto the snow covered ice of the frozen river before her. Black puddles soon formed on the surface, belching the same Fade green energy that radiated from her hand. Blinking in surprise as Cassandra told her to stay back, she hesitantly obeyed. Spotting a rough staff not but a few feet away, Sylwynn dodged the blast from the swirling mess at her feet and grabbed hold of it. Spinning it expertly, she watched as a demon, one of the most vile creatures she’d ever seen, appeared from the grasping dark tentacles of smoke. Calling up the energy she felt in the staff, she blasted the demon with several balls of ice, driving the beast back several feet. Casting a spell of chain lightning, she found it to be slightly more effective against the monsters. Pressing the advantage she’d been given, she soon had the demon before her reduced to a pile of green goo at her feet.

Rushing forward to help Cassandra, she blasted a demon behind the woman that had been attempting to sneak up on her. Focusing her will on the beast, she sent a raging blast of fire at it, driving it away from them and putting a measure of fear into the monster. Hitting it several more times with a combination of ice, fire and lightning, she soon sent the demon back into the Fade where it belonged. Spinning her staff as she watched Cassandra take out the last of their opponents, she walked slowly towards her.

“It’s over.” she said, looking around to make sure.

“Drop your weapon! _NOW_!” Cassandra demanded, holding her sword dangerously close to Sylwynn’s chest.

“I don’t _need_ a staff to be dangerous.” Sylwynn retorted, summoning up the inner forces of her magic.

“Is that suppose to _reassure_ me?” she snarled.

“I haven’t used my magic on you _yet_ , and I’ve had _plenty_ of opportunity...”

“You’re right. I cannot protect you, nor can I leave you defenseless. I should remember that you didn’t try to run.” she sighed, lowering her blade.

Giving her a curt nod, Sylwynn lowered her staff and watched as Cassandra turned once again to the trail before them. Following close behind, she felt the mark on her hand sapping her strength. Forcing herself to keep up, she watched as the Breach spat several more demons at them. The ones on the hill, wisps, as Cassandra called them, were more problematic. Unlike the shades they’d just fought, these remained at a distance, firing blasts of energy at them that weakened when they hit. Between that and the mark, Sylwynn wondered how it was she was to _reach_ the Breach, let alone _seal_ it. Panting slowly as they finally eliminated the last of their opponents, she drew in a much needed breath. Her energy was returning, though only slightly. It wasn’t enough to fully replenish her, though she doubted she’d ever feel so again.

Rounding a small bend in the pass, she closed her eyes as she looked at the stairs before her. They were steep and covered with ice, something that would make the climb more difficult than it needed to be. Still, she wouldn’t _show_ her exhaustion, not to the human, not to _anyone_. The sounds of battle soon reached her ears and she knew she’d once again have to call on her inner reserves to face it. She wondered just how much there actually was _left_ , given how weary she was already feeling. Reaching the top of the stairs, she blinked in surprise at the floating, crystal-like mass that spewed forth demons. It seemed the rift, as she heard Cassandra call it, was a tear in the veil that allowed demons to pass freely to their side. Looking briefly at the other combatants, she turned her attention fully on the fight before her.

Watching as a dwarf with a crossbow dropped the last of the shades, she started to turn to face the others. An elven man with tired eyes stepped up to her however, grasping her hand in his and forcing it up towards the rift. Watching in amazement as a small tendril of energy flowed from the mark on her palm to the rift, she gasped in surprise as it sealed shut. Doing so seemed to restore her energy, as though _releasing_ the power would prolong her life, even if only a little. Staring at her palm, she found her eyes turning slowly to the elven mage.

“What... just happened?” she asked.

“I theorized the mark might have the power to close the rift, and it seems I was correct.” the man said, folding his hands before him.

“Meaning... It _could_ close the Breach.” Cassandra started, her shock evident on her face.

“It’s possible. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” the mage smiled.

“Good to know. And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” the dwarf began, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and _occasionally_ unwelcome tagalong.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sylwynn replied, offering the dwarf a genuine smile. “That’s a nice crossbow you have.”

“Bianca? She’s one of a kind. We’ve been through a lot together, and she’ll be great help in the valley.”

“Absolutely _not_. Your help is _appreciated_ , but...” Cassandra began curtly.

“Have you _been_ in the valley, Seeker? Admit it. You _need_ me.” he replied, smirking.

Watching as Cassandra stalked off, Sylwynn couldn’t help but giggle at the disgruntled noise the woman made. Turning to the elf as he spoke, she offered him a genuine smile as well.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased you still live.”

“He means ‘I kept that thing from killing you while you slept’.” Varric added.

“You know about the mark?” she asked, looking down at her palm.

Listening as he explained what he knew and had learned from his journeys into the Fade, Sylwynn felt a measure of awe. His voice was soothing, and laden with his love of history. It was comforting in a way she’d almost forgotten. Her parents had spoken to her thusly in her youth, sparking her love of the past. There was something about him though, something she couldn’t quite place. He was wise, there was no question. But he also seemed... _lost_. As though he was from another time long ago. Offering him a small smile as he again turned to her, she saw him return the gesture warmly. Setting off with them as they resumed their course, she felt a measure of relief that she was no longer alone with the Seeker, as Varric had called her. She was curt and aggressive, giving one the impression that she would kill them without a second thought.

Making her way through the mountain with the others, she felt relieved to have someone to talk to. Varric was full of questions, and Solas himself was a curiosity. The Seeker remained quiet, which was fine with her, as she didn’t really have much to _say_ to the woman. It certainly made the journey more _entertaining_ , and helped to take her mind off the growing pain the mark on her hand was causing. Several times, it lashed out, bringing her to her knees. She was growing weaker with each step she took, and the small battles against the demons didn’t help. Drawing near a bridge, she looked at the rift that stood between them and the door. In order to pass through, she’d have to close this one as well.

The mass of demons that flooded from the rift seemed endless. It was easier to fight them with Varric and Solas however, as she wasn’t using as much of her _own_ energy to do so. Closing the floating crystal-like tear, she heard Solas give praise and felt a small amount of pride. Stepping through the door once it was opened, she saw the woman Cassandra had called Leliana talking with one of the Chantry people. Drawing closer, she heard the man’s vile tone and knew that, like the Seeker, he too blamed her for the Divine’s death. The arguing about which path they would take to the Temple was frustrating, and when asked for her opinion, Sylwynn gave it.

“I saw we charge. I won’t live long enough for your _trial_ , whatever happens, happens _now_.”

Catching the small smile from Solas, she knew he understood. Her life was nearly done as it was, taking a safer path wouldn’t change that. Following Cassandra as she led them down to the main gates of the Temple courtyard, she felt her life force seeping slowly away. There would be no stopping it now, it was just a matter of time before the mark killed her. Determining to take out as many demons as she could before she fell, she called upon the last of her reserves.

Watching as an explosion from the Breach blew the doors off, killing a man in the process, Sylwynn suspected there might be another rift on the other side. Racing over, she found her suspicions confirmed. Soldiers battled the demons in a desperate attempt to keep them at bay, though it was obvious they were sorely outnumbered. Spinning her staff, she threw herself into the fight fully, blasting anything the rift spat at them. Several times, she found herself beside a warrior of superior skill to the others, a man in heavy armor with a strange kind of fur around his shoulders. He fought with a sword and shield, moving with the grace of a man of younger years. Blasting a demon as it appeared before her, she failed to notice the one that moved quickly behind her. The razor sharp claws of the shade raked her back, splitting open her heavy coat and drawing blood. That seemed to draw the attention of the other demons, and she soon found herself surrounded.

The warrior, a Templar if she guessed right, was soon at her side, fighting off the beasts in an attempt to protect her. Confused by his actions, Sylwynn watched as he took a blow for her that would likely have resulted in her death. Seeing him stumble, she quickly cast a minor healing spell she’d been taught by her Keeper, closing the wound and allowing him to battle on. Seeing the last of the demons fall to his blade, she thrust her hand up towards the rift, the tendril of energy flowing between her and the tear. Feeling the force of energy it shot back at her as it closed, she breathed a weary sigh of relief. Looking to the human as he came over to where she and Cassandra stood, she furrowed her sweaty brow.

“Lady Cassandra... You managed to close the rift.” he said. “Well done.”

Seeing his eyes fall to her after meeting Cassandra’s, Sylwynn found herself momentarily lost in their shimmering depths. They were a soft amber, gentle in their gaze yet, aged with the strain of the years he must have seen. Stubble laced his cheeks and chin, and a thin scar snaked its way over his top lip. She wondered briefly how it had gotten there, as he’d obviously seen a battlefield or two. His golden blonde hair was slightly curly, kept short and neat as was the custom of most human men she’d seen. Several strands blew down into his eyes from the wintery winds, giving him a rather striking look. Shaking herself mentally, she reminded herself what he was. _A Templar..._

“Not _me_ , Commander. This was the _prisoner’s_ doing.” Cassandra replied, turning to face Sylwynn.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you, we lost a lot of good people getting you here.” he said, his attention fully on her now.

His voice was strong, as a man’s _should_ be, and something about it reverberated to her soul. Growling at herself, Sylwynn met his eyes levelly.

“I’m the only hope you have.” she retorted.

“Cassandra. The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” he said, returning his attention back to the Seeker.

“Return to Haven, Commander. I will take the prisoner to the Breach.” she responded.

“Maker watch over us all.” he stated before turning away from them.

Watching briefly as he slid a shoulder under one of the wounded soldiers to help him walk, she had to chuckle. At least he cared for his own _kind_ , if nothing else. Turning back to the path before her, Sylwynn let out a tired sigh and pressed on. Her feet were beginning to feel heavy and she wondered if she’d even be able to _reach_ the Breach, let alone _close_ it. Forcing those thoughts from her mind, she pressed on. It wouldn’t do to show weakness, not now that she was so close to the end, one way or another.

Picking her way slowly through the Temple ruins with the others close behind her, she wondered how it was she’d survived the blast that had demolished the old stone structure. Cassandra had mentioned she’d stepped out of the Fade and fallen unconscious, though she couldn’t even recall _that_ much. The strange woman was the last thing she’d seen before everything went black, and she doubted that was how she’d managed to escape. Still, she didn’t really _have_ another explanation for how she’d survived. Nothing seemed to make any _sense_ to her.

Listening as Varric spoke about the red lyrium as they passed it, she involuntarily shuddered. She could _feel_ the darkness, the _taint_ , rippling off the glowing red crystals as one felt the radiant warmth of the sun. Keeping as far from them as was possible, she started as she heard a voice echoing from somewhere above them. It was every bit as dark and evil as the red lyrium, though it was also somehow... _familiar_. She _knew_ she’d heard it before, though she couldn’t place _where_. Dropping off a small ledge as they reached the large rift, she looked up at it in fear.

Hearing Solas say that it was only _partly_ closed didn’t help matters. The fact that she would have to _open_ it to do so meant that they would be _inviting_ the demons to cross through. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded in acceptance of what she needed to do before raising her marked hand. The tendril of energy flowed easily now, as though she’d always been able to do it. The explosion it gave in response sent her sprawling to the ground, her head pounding like a war drum. Gaining her feet, Sylwynn paled as she saw what had taken the opportunity to cross into their world...

_A pride demon_...

Leaping into action, Sylwynn began firing spell after spell at the beast. It was strong though... Far stronger than anything she’d ever encountered before in her life. Realizing her lightning wasn’t hurting it at all, she relied solely on the fire and ice she was able to call upon. Taking every opportunity to work on sealing the rift that she was able, she wondered just how much longer she’d be able to hold off the demons before she collapsed. They seemed endless in their encroachment of her world, each one driven mad by the effect being out of the Fade had on them. Still, she fought on. Just because _she_ wouldn’t survive this didn’t mean she didn’t want her _clan_ to. Before, she’d believed this was a human problem that they themselves needed to deal with. Now, being as close as she was to the Breach, she knew that if she didn’t do something, those she loved and the places she treasured would be destroyed.

Seeing the pride demon fall after a great battle, she turned her attention to the rift. She was spent, and closing this one would be the last thing she ever did. Her body ached with exhaustion, every bone feeling as though it had been shattered into a million pieces. Lifting her palm, she sent out the energy necessary to close the massive tear before her. They couldn’t afford to leave it even a _fraction_ of the way open, as who knew _what_ would be able to slip through. All eyes were on her at the moment, she could _feel_ them. This rift seemed tied to the Breach however, and as it began to shrink, the swirling mess in the sky slowed. Her heart was pounding in her ears, resisting the will to keep going. Feeling the last of her essence pour out, the blast of the rift as it sealed shut sent her flying. Letting out a tired breath, Sylwynn gave herself over to the peaceful oblivion that surely awaited her...


	3. A New Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shem faced her like a Holy army, yet seemed to hold Sylwynn in high esteem. Would Cassandra be able to offer some insight into their strange behavior? Perhaps she should meet the woman at the Chantry...

Sylwynn woke to the soft crackling of a fire nearby. For a moment, she thought she’d actually died fighting the large demon, or that the Breach had swallowed her for attempting to close it. When her mind fully gained the understanding that she was in fact _alive_ , she slowly sat up. Hearing the startled squeak of a girl as she dropped the small crate she’d been carrying, Syl met her eyes curiously.

“You’re awake!” the girl said, lowering her elven eyes respectfully.

“Where... where am I?” Syl asked slowly, taking in her surroundings.

“You’re back in Haven, my Lady. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone’s talked about for the last three days.”

“They’re... _pleased_ with me?”

Looking at said mark, Sylwynn watched as the girl dropped to her knees as though to worship her.

“I didn’t mean nothing by it.”

“Why are you frightened? We’re both elven, I won’t hurt you.” Sylwynn said, furrowing her brow.

“I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing, my Lady. I am but a humble servant. Seeker Cassandra said she wanted to be told when you were awake. At once, she said.” the girl replied, getting to her feet and backing towards the door.

“And where is the shem?”

“In the Chantry, with the others. At once!”

Watching the girl dash from the room, Sylwynn shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her how elves in human cities and villages always seemed to bow down to the whims of what they’d been told were their _betters_. If only she could make them _see_ , make them understand that _they_ were the ones deserving respect. _They_ didn’t needlessly slaughter one another, or anyone _else_ for that matter, all for the sake of land or title. When the _Dalish_ fought, it was because they _had_ to, not because someone else _wanted_ them to. Just one _more_ thing she despised about the shem...

Taking a moment to test her strength, Syl slowly got to her feet. She actually felt _better_ than she had when this had all started, and wondered who she would have to thank for it. It was likely the bald elven mage she’d met on the road. What was his name again? Solas, that was it. It certainly wouldn’t have been the choice of a _shem_ to see her well again. Looking around the room once again, she realized that she was no longer dressed in the heavy gear she’d received from the other Dalish clan she’d met in her travels, but something rather more form fitting than she would have liked. At least, among the _shemlen_ anyway. The material was soft though; against her skin, it was almost like silk, while the outside was a supple leather, sturdy and warm. Realizing that she had to have been _undressed_ to be changed into her current attire, she felt a rush of vulnerability bring a blush to her cheeks. She’d never let anyone that _close_ to her, not outside of her own family, and even then it hadn’t been since she’d taken her vallaslin at fifteen, three years ago.

Peeking around the corner of the small hut, Sylwynn found her heavy coat and tugged it protectively around her shoulders. Glancing back around the room, she spotted a rather large chest next to a raven’s cage. The bird squawked noisily at her as she approached, though quieted down almost instantly at the glare she responded with. Squatting down before the trunk, she slowly lifted the lid to peer at the contents. There were clothes and a few trinkets, though nothing she thought she’d be interested in wearing. Down near the bottom however, she found something akin to the Keeper’s robes she was more accustomed to wearing. Deciding she’d change in them for her trip back to her clan, she lay them out on the bed to air. Sighing as she turned back towards the door, she knew she would have to find her way to this ‘Chantry’ to collect the rest of her belongings for her journey, since they weren’t in the room with her. She wouldn’t care to leave them behind, but there were items in her small pouch that had belonged to her parents. The small ivory halla that had once been her mother’s to represent her devotion to Ghilan'nain, and the arrowheads that her father carried in his _own_ pouch, said to have been a gift from Andruil herself. 

Feeling the ache of their loss lace her heart, she swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she dug deep for the mental strength she would need to face the shem who reminded her of her parents’ murderers. A lone tear trickled slowly over her cheek, followed by another. Brushing them angrily away, she thought of her sister. Vehira was the only other connection she _had_ to her parents, and she was more than two thousand miles away, separated by an ocean as well as the massive body of land she’d crossed to get to the human Temple. Anger mixed with sorrow as she stood silently in the room, and she knew she’d have to regain control of her emotions before she left in order to keep the shem from killing _her_ too. Drawing a steadying breath, she reached for the door handle and pulled it open...

The bright sun caressed her face, temporarily blinding her to the scene before her. Blinking several times, she saw the droves of shem lined up on either side of an old stone stairway, each turned towards her. Their heads were bowed and they had an arm across their chest, something she’d seen them do when talking to someone of important. Furrowing her brow, she wished more than ever she had a staff, though given the numbers before her, she wouldn’t have lasted long against so many. Taking the first tentative steps towards them, she heard them whispering among one another, calling her the ‘Herald of Andraste’. It made her uncomfortable, as the shem in ages past had stripped them of the very lands Andraste had _given_ the Dalish in _her_ name. It had started a blood feud that existed to this day.

Moving cautiously through the crowd, she watched as they turned to follow her movements, as though afraid she might become displeased if they didn’t worship her. Her heart was racing though, her blood pounding in her ears as she saw they blocked what was possibly the _only_ gate out of their little village. In the distance, she could hear the clanging of metal as soldiers trained somewhere unseen, keeping her nerves on edge. Following the path the shems had created, she soon found herself approaching the largest building she’d seen here yet. There were less people here, though those in attendance wore clothing similar to the woman in the Conclave. Their robes weren’t as decorative however, indicating that she was of greatest importance to them. The Divine, Cassandra had called her. She surmised that these here must be priests of some sort, serving the woman who’d been killed in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Hearing them echo the other humans as she drew near, she began to wonder what made these lunatics believe she was somehow touched, or _blessed_ by their Prophetess. Not since Andraste had led a battle with Shartan at her side had the shem spoken so highly of an elf, and their views on _magic_ were primitive at best. ‘Magic was meant to serve man, never to rule over him’. That was what part of their chant, the part she heard as she moved through some of the priests, had said about the power she herself wielded. Reaching for the handle of the large wooden door, she slowly pulled it open and stepped inside.

The atmosphere was vastly different than outside. It was calm and serene, no tension like she felt walking through the masses of shem as she’d made her way here. Breathing a little easier, she slowly walked towards the large door at the end of the hall. Passing by a few others, she felt the cold draft from one to her left and supposed that was likely where the dungeon was. Shuddering involuntarily, she wondered just how long she’d been held before finally coming to. What had _happened_ while she lay unconscious on the cold stone floor? Pulling the coat a little tighter around her shoulders, she continued her slow march to the enormous archway before her.

“Have you gone completely _mad_? She should be taken to Val Royeaux to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” a man’s voice rang out.

“I do not believe she is guilty.” Cassandra’s voice replied.

Furrowing her brow, she stood silently, listening to the argument between the two. The Seeker seemed to be defending her, while the man, Chancellor Roderick, wanted her executed. Feeling her temper flaring at the words he was spewing, Sylwynn flung the door wide open.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital at once!” the man growled.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra replied.

Watching as the Templars saluted the woman before departing, she turned her attention once again to the Seeker.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” the Chancellor snarled.

“I’m _still_ a suspect?” she snapped, glaring daggers at the man.

“You absolutely are.” he retorted.

“No, she is not.”

Listening as they argued further, she watched as the man eventually stormed from the room. Turning her attention back to both Leliana and Cassandra, she heard them talking about what needed to be done to close the Breach. When they asked her for help and explained why they needed it, she sighed.

“What if I refuse? I need to return to my clan.” she said, looking from one woman to the next.

“You are free to go.” Leliana replied, passing her the little pouch that held her most precious belongings.

“Understand though that while some believe you blessed by Andraste, others still believe you guilty of murdering the Divine. The inquisition can only protect you if you are with us. And you cannot pretend this has not affected you. All we are asking for is your help.” Cassandra added, her dark eyes desperate and pleading.

Studying the woman’s face, she saw what Cassandra perhaps wanted _no one_ to see: she was terrified. The Seeker knew that she was the _only_ one with the power to close the rifts, as well as potentially the Breach itself. Looking from her to Leliana, she saw the same hope shimmering in her blue green eyes. Despite her loathing of the shem, she knew, deep down, that the Breach was a threat to _all_ life, something she couldn’t ignore. Watching as Cassandra extended a hand and asked her to help them again, she let out a sigh.

“For now, let’s see where this goes.” Sylwynn replied, taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Advisors for the first time, Sylwynn finds herself surrounded by the very people she'd come to hate. The humans had torn her world, and now they depended on _her_ to save _theirs_...

The relief on Cassandra’s face was palpable, and was mirrored on Leliana’s. Sylwynn felt as though she’d stepped in halla dung as she watched the Seeker turn and leave the room. She wasn’t sure she was ready for what lay ahead of her, but they _needed_ her to be. It felt strange, for her, an elf, to be _needed_ by the shem. She wondered if this was somehow a ploy to lure her into a false sense of security before the hole ripped through her fishing net. Hearing Leliana breathe a sigh of relief, she turned to face the woman.

“Cassandra is truly a caring person, she just lets her mind push her before she thinks about what she is doing.” Leliana said, meeting her eyes gently.

“That’s obvious.” Sylwynn replied. 

“If you’re going to stay and help us, you’re going to need better armor. Come with me and I’ll see what I can arrange for you.”

Falling slowly into step behind the red head, Sylwynn soon found herself in one of the rooms in the Chantry, presumably one that was used by the priests. Taking time to look at her surroundings, she found a book on one of the little tables between the beds and picked it up. Flipping through the pages, she sat slowly on the bed as she began to read. It was the first chapter in a series called ‘Hard In Hightown’. Turning back to the cover, she saw that it was written by Varric Tethras, and smiled slightly. Returning to the first page, she began to read the tale about the guards that broke the rules to get things done. Looking up as Leliana appeared in the door some time later, she set the book back where she’d found it and got to her feet.

“I spoke with Harrit, the blacksmith. He sent this for you, and hopes it fits. It’s not much, but for now, it will offer _some_ measure of defense.” she said, placing pieces of the armor on the bed beside her. “It’ll at least be better than what you’re currently wearing, if nothing else. He also has a staff waiting for you in your personal room, something he had on hand in the back of the forge.”

“It’s appreciated, thank you.” Sylwynn replied, moving towards the armor.

“I’ll leave you to change. Come find us when you’re finished.”

Nodding, she watched as Leliana again left the room, giving her the privacy she would desire. Securing the lock so she wasn’t accidentally disturbed, she then returned to the bed and picked up the outer coat. It was made of some sort of hide, though she honestly couldn’t place just what. The rest of the gear looked sturdy, and surprisingly close to her size. Slipping out of the heavy coat she’d been wearing, she slowly peeled off her clothing, knowing that what was built into the armor would be better than what she currently had on. Visually checking the door once again, she quickly pulled on the armor, not wanting to chance someone catching her disrobed. It was bad enough that someone had changed her once already while she was unconscious, she didn’t want a repeat of the occasion now, while awake.

Her mind turned once again to the situation, and she wondered who it was that had brought her from the Breach when she’d lost consciousness. She felt her heart pounding at the idea that someone had seen her without her clothing, someone that _wasn’t_ family. Thinking about her sister, she sat back down on one of the beds. She was all Vehira had left, and now she had no clue as to when she’d see her again. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she felt the tears trickling over her face once again. She wanted to be strong, and certainly _would_ around the shem, but here, alone in the room with nothing but her thoughts at the moment, she felt her resolve crumbling. Placing her hand over her heart, she softly sang the Dalish lullaby that she had so often done when Vehira was small.

Pain laced the words of her song, the longing she had to be back home with her sister and her clan. She’d taken their presence for granted, she knew that now and regretted it deeply. It was nearly impossible to keep the tears from falling as she sang, unaware that just outside the door stood the Templar she’d met on the battlefield while on her way to the Breach. She didn’t see the hand he placed on the door, or the debate on his handsome features that contemplated entering to see if she was alright. She had no idea that her pain touched him, making his heart ache for what she was feeling at the moment. Drawing in a steadying breath as she recited the last words, she knew she needed to meet with the shemlen to see what their next plan might be.

Giving herself time to compose herself, she checked her reflection in the small mirror to see if any trace of her tears remained. Seeing the redness around her eyes and nose, she knew she needed to wash it away, lest she give indication to her suffering. Spotting a small basin of water, she poured a measure into the bowl and took time to wash her face. Looking into the mirror once again, she nodded as she saw she’d mostly cleared away the evidence of her grief. Brushing a strand of choppy, raven hair from her eyes, she moved to the door and pulled it open.

Spotting Leliana waiting for her across the hall, she drew herself up to her full height of five foot five. Walking towards her, she saw the woman smile. It was a warm and genuine gesture, something that set Sylwynn slightly at ease. Returning it slowly, she watched as she got to her feet and walked towards her.

“Cassandra is finishing up a few things outside with the soldiers and the camp, but she wants up to meet her and the others in the war room.” Leliana said, coming to stand stand just a few feet away.

“The others?” Sylwynn asked.

“Yes, our Ambassador and the Commander of the Inquisition’s military forces. They should already be waiting for us.”

Nodding, Sylwynn watched as Cassandra entered the Chantry, walked passed them and into what she could only assume was the war room. Looking briefly at Leliana, she turned to follow suit. Stepping through the massive doors, Sylwynn was taken aback by the sheer space around her. The candles and torches on the wall revealed that this had once been a place of reverence for the humans, a place they came to worship their Maker. Spotting the dragon statues carved into the stone walls gave her pause however. Dragons weren’t typically _associated_ with the Maker, and she had to wonder if this place was once important to the Tevinter during their worship of the Old Dragon Gods of ages past. Hearing Cassandra’s harsh voice cut through her thoughts like a dagger through warm flesh, she turned to face the woman.

“Allow me to introduce you to our Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet.” Cassandra began.

“Andaran atish’an.” Josephine smiled.

“You speak elven?” Sylwynn asked, almost impressed.

“You’ve just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.” Josephine replied.

“You met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra continued.

“Briefly, it was only for a moment on the battlefield. I’m pleased you still live.” he said.

His eyes momentarily held hers, something in them she’d never seen before. There was knowledge and wisdom in his amber orbs, but something _else_. It felt as though he _knew_ her... Knew something _about_ her that no one else knew. Turning quickly away as Cassandra continued, she felt a measure of frustration with herself for having let him capture her attention for as long as he had.

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of...” Lelian began to explain.

“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra interrupted.

“Yes, _tactfully_ put, Cassandra.”

“Those are impressive titles.” Sylwynn stated.

“Not as impressive as what the people are calling _you_.” Josephine smiled. 

Furrowing her brow, Sylwynn listened as Josephine continued.

“Some are calling you, a Dalish elf, the Herald of Andraste.”

“Just how am _I_ the Herald?” Sylwynn retorted.

“People saw what you did at the Breach, and have heard stories of the woman who delivered you from the Fade. Some believe that was Andraste.” Leliana replied.

“That’s quite the title. How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked, meeting her hawk like eyes gently.

“I’m no herald, _particularly_ not of _Andraste_. she stated, her eyes fixed on his once again.

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” he laughed.

“Some people see you as a sign of hope, that the Maker _hasn’t_ abandoned them after all. You must _be_ that hope, regardless of what the _truth_ is.” Leliana added, her eyes revealing the sincerity of her words.

Turning her attention to the red headed woman, she shook her head.

“I can’t be something I’m _not_.” she stated, looking around at the others.

“The people need to see, to _know_ that they haven’t been forgotten. These are dark times, my Lady. They need to know that _someone_ , even if in a form they aren’t expecting, came to them in their darkest hour. All their hopes are pinned on _you_.” Leliana replied.

“It feels dishonest...”

“Perhaps. But can you truly say that you wouldn’t do the same for your own people?” Cassandra asked.

“I would never _lie_ to my people just to make them _feel_ better. That’s a _human_ trait, not a _Dailish_ one.” she retorted, meeting the woman’s eyes coldly.

There was animosity there, heavy as the stone walls that surrounded her. She could tell the Seeker didn’t really like her, a feeling she greatly shared. Hearing Josephine’s voice cut through the sudden tension in the air, she turned to face the dark haired Antivan.

“Perhaps we should turn our attention instead to the two potential groups that might be able to help us close the Breach.” she said, meeting Sylwynn’s eyes before turning a harsh gaze to Cassandra.

“I suppose you have a suggestion?” Sylwynn asked.

“This war started because the mages wanted their freedom, and the Templars wanted to close ranks and stop them at all costs. It would be best if we tried to make contact with them to see if perhaps they might set their differences aside to stop a common force of destruction.” she said gently, looking between Leliana and Cullen.

“I agree. If we made contact with the mages, perhaps they’d be willing to help us.” Leliana replied, looking at Sylwynn.

“I still disagree. The Templars are _trained_ to fight magic. Their will alone...” Cullen stated, shaking his head.

“Commander, we need _power_. Enough magic poured into the Breach...” Cassandra started.

“Could destroy us _all_.” Cullen retorted.

“Pure speculation.” Leliana said.

“ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re _capable_ of.” Cullen said gently.

Feeling her heart pound, Sylwynn knew at once what it was about the man that had set her off during their first meeting. He was capable of suppressing her _magic_ , the very _essence_ that made her who and what she was. Her anger at his words was barely contained, and she wanted nothing more than to blast him with the most aggressive bolt of lightning she could muster. She was outnumbered though, and attacking _any_ of them would mean her death. Growling to herself, she closed her eyes long enough to regain her composure. Opening them once again, she found the man staring gently at her, as though trying to convey through his gaze that he was no threat. His eyes once again held hers, and she wondered if perhaps it wasn’t something to do with the Templar abilities that was holding her fast.

_Memories of their first meeting flooded her mind... There were demons everywhere and the soldiers were greatly outnumbered. Her magic was helping to turn the tide, giving the troops an advantage they were all too eager to take. Spells flew from her staff, despite her weariness, striking beast after beast in her attempt to clear the area. The rift lingered, and pulled at her very essence. She struggled to remain upright, knowing the mark was going to kill her before long. Feeling the hot breath of a demon as it slipped silently behind her, she knew she would fall. Then HE appeared. Her mind was distracted by the fluidity of his movements as he placed himself between her and the three monsters that drew near. Grace she’d not expected a man of his build and age to possess. He was older than her, though she couldn’t tell by how many years. His body moved with the skill of a seasoned warrior and she found herself wondering just how many battles he’d lived through. He took wounds for her, their vicious claws rendering flesh from bone as they cleaved through parts of his armor. He’d saved her life, not even knowing if she’d be able to help them. She’d taken time to heal him, though she’d never had the chance to thank him for what he’d done for her. He’d scooped a wounded soldier under his shoulder and helped the man escape the horrors she would soon face..._

Blinking as she brought her mind back to the present, she realized she’d missed a part of the conversation. It couldn’t have been terribly important however, as the four seemed engaged in a discussion regarding what faction would be best to contact for help with the Breach. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

“Perhaps the four of you can come to some sort of an agreement while I go familiarize myself with my surroundings. If I’m going to be _staying_ here, I need to know my way around.” she said, meeting their eyes briefly.

“I think that would be a good idea. You can’t win a battle if you aren’t familiar with the field.” Cullen replied, offering her a warm smile.

Returning it slightly, she got the feeling he was watching her as she turned to leave the room. It made her uncomfortable, though she was more than a little relieved to be freed of the tension in the war room. Stepping out into the bright sun of the morning, she breathed in the crisp mountain air. She was grateful to be out in the sun again, even if it _was_ in a village surrounded by humans. Letting the gentle breeze caress her skin as she stood there, she wondered how her sister was doing. Sending up a prayer to the Creators, she took her first tentative steps into the new world to which she’d come...


	5. Haven Explored

The thin blanket of snow crunched lightly under her feet as she walked down one of the more frequently used paths. Buildings stood like sentries on either side, some small houses and others of purpose. Looking up the small set of stairs, she spotted the elven mage, Solas, standing there as if in deep contemplation. He was facing the Breach, which made her wonder if he had some idea or other about how to close it. She trusted _him_ more than the shemlen _any_ day. Making her way towards him, she saw him turn to face her, a warm smile on his face.

“There she is, the fabled Herald of Andraste.” he said, smirking slightly at the unwanted title she’d been given.

“I’m no hero, and I’m _certainly_ no herald.” she replied, coming to stand before him.

“Everyone here obviously disagrees with you. With Chancellor Roderick being the only exception, of course. Regardless of what the truth is, you need to be what they _hope_ you are. You alone can seal the rifts, and you stand a far better chance of closing the Breach than anyone else.”

“What about you? Why did _you_ stay?” she asked.

“The Breach threatens us all. If there’s some way I can help to close it, it would be in my best interest to remain and try. To walk away would be to concede the fate of our world to complete and total destruction.” he replied.

“You’re quite surprising, Solas. You have an interesting way of seeing things.”

“I’m nothing special, merely an elven apostate, like yourself, trying to help those who may or may not remember this in ages it come.”

“I don’t want the rewards of the shemlen. They’ve caused our people enough grief over the ages to make their praise little more than an insult.”

“Our people... You use that phrase so easily. Do you even know the difference, I wonder?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, feeling her frustration prickling beneath her skin.

“You are Dalish, are you not?”

“Proudly so. Do _you_ claim no such heritage?”

“I claim only to be elvhen. I come from a village far to the north, and have spent my time wandering in search of new areas of the Fade to explore. Little more than that, you need not worry about.”

“That’s rather arrogant of you, considering I’m merely trying to understand you better.”

“You are right. My poor manners shame me. Ir abelas, dal’en. What would you know?”

“You say you’re from the north, what brings you to this part of Thedas?”

“As I said. I seek out old ruins in search of places of the Fade I haven’t yet explored. There’s only so much to be learned from staying in one place. I’ve see wars and places of peace in my dreams, some of which have been lost to time.”

“Which battles have you seen?”

“Many. I dreamed at Ostagar and saw the Wardens fight bravely against the darkspawn that threatened to destroy everything we know. I watched as Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden lit the signal fire to call in the forces that waited to flank the beasts and save King Cailan. I watched as a power hungry villain sneered as he turned his back on them, leaving them all to die. In the next instant, I saw a veteran commander make an agonizing decision to save what remained of the Ferelden army, knowing it meant the death of his King.”

“Which is true?”

“They _both_ are. It’s the emotions of the warriors that the spirits are drawn to, the feelings they share as they watch the men and women fight for all they believe is good and right. There is no victory or defeat among the spirits of the Fade, merely emotions.”

“I never really thought about it that way.”

“Few ever do, which is why their world is seen in only black and white. Those of us _capable_ of seeing more know that their definitions are a vast oversimplification of the reality that exists around them. But, I’ve stolen enough of your time for now. Perhaps we can speak more later, once you’ve settled in a bit here at Haven.” he said, smiling warmly at her.

“Ma nuvenen, hahren.” she replied, returning his gesture.

Taking a few minutes to look around the surrounding buildings, she found herself standing in the doorway of the apothecary. The man inside seemed rather grouchy, and she chalked it up to his being an ignorant human. Hearing him call out to her, she slowly made her way over.

“Look who’s back from the dead. _Again_.” he said.

“We’ve met?” she asked, confused.

“ _Someone_ had to patch you up when you stumbled out of Maker knows where, so, you’re welcome.”

“I didn’t know, thank you.” she replied, feeling sheepish.

“Yes, well. You can repay me by saving the world. That’s why you’re here, right? To put this mess back together again?”

“That’s what hey tell me. You know, for a _healer_ you’re not very friendly.”

“I’m _not_ a healer. I’m an apothecary who just happens to know how to mix potions to put people back together again. Not that Seeker Cassandra cares if we actually have the ingredients to _do_ that.”

“Do you need any help?”

Realizing she’d just offered to assist the shemlen, she kicked herself mentally. He _had_ saved her life though, a debt she’d repay, no matter how difficult. Pasting her best fake smile on her face that she could muster, she watched as he contemplated her offer.

“Bring me supplies. You get me the things I need to keep these people from _bleeding_ to death, I’ll mix you up some potions strong enough to keep _you_ from dying. Again.”

Nodding her head, she figured that was an easy enough task. She knew her way around the different plants and herbs, being her clan’s healer and all. Seeing him chuff as he returned to his duties, she turned and left the small hut. Making her way back down the snowy steps, she passed by the tavern, the smell of stale drink reaching her senses. Curling her nose at the stench, she quickly moved passed it and gasped in the fresh air beyond. Why humans felt they _needed_ such things was beyond her. Her clan made their own wine from the elderberries some of her clansmen grew from seeds they carried. Both she and her Keeper had helped the bushes to grow, decreasing the time it took to turn said berries into the wine they enjoyed. Their other favorite was the teas they made from the herbs they gathered while foraging in the woods. Some were beneficial, like a hearty elfroot and embrium, good for balancing the humors and healing one’s insides. Others, like mint, chamomile and rosemary, were used merely for pleasure. 

Shaking her head again, she smiled slightly as she spotted Varric squatting down by the fire before him. Watching as he stood up at her approach, she felt the ease of his manner wash over her. He was a gentle soul, much like some of her clan had been, but there was an air of mischief about him. Smiling brighter as she came to stand before him, she saw him return the gesture warmly. His reddish blonde hair was barely restrained by the half ponytail he had it in, and his face was covered with stubble, rather than the full bushiness of a typical dwarven beard. Instead, his chest, partly revealed by his open shirt, showed all the woolliness she’d come to expect from the durgen’len.

“There you are.” he smiled.

“Were you looking for me?” she asked.

“Nope, just wanted to see how you were doing, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot. You... holding up alright?”

“It’s... a lot to take in. I’m still not sure I believe any of this is _real_.”

“I know what you mean. You go from the most wanted criminal in all of Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

“Why did _you_ stay? Cassandra said you were free to go...”

“I’d like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this goes beyond anything I’ve ever seen. I can’t just walk away from it all, not now that I know there’s someone that can truly _help_.” he smiled playfully.

“I don’t know how much help I’ll actually _be_ , but I’m willing to give it a shot.” she grinned.

“That’s better than a lot of people around here. Everyone has their jobs to do, and the rest just group together in the hopes that they’ll survive this mess.”

“ _Please_ no more talk about how I’m the only hope for all of Thedas...” she sighed, exasperated.

“No worries there, kid. I can see you’ve already had your fill of that from the Seeker. I was just going to offer you a seat, maybe share some bread and cheese, or... _whatever_ this stuff’s supposed to be.” he chuckled, indicating a log beside the tents.

Smiling, Sylwynn moved over and sat beside him. He was pleasant to speak with, and the stories he told were _fascinating_. He’d spoken of the CHampion of Kirkwall, talked about his home and all that had happened there in the last few years, about how the mage rebellion had actually _begun_ because a friend of his had blown up the Chantry... She found herself listening with rapt interest as he spun tale after tale for her. When he then turned to ask her about her life prior to the Conclave, she faltered slightly.

“There’s... not really much to tell. We hunted, fished and foraged in the lands we traveled in, seldom meeting up with other clans for any reason. My Keeper, Deshanna, would drag me along to meet with the humans when we needed to trade goods, but other than that, I kept my distance. I...”

“It’s alright, kid, I get it. There are some things you’re just not ready to talk about with anyone else, and I respect that. Given that the sun’s dipping lower in the sky, why don’t I show you where you can get some more stale bread and cheese. They might even have some druffalo on hand, provided the hunters had any measure of success today.”

Nodding and getting to her feet, Sylwynn followed as Varric led her towards a larger tent just down the path from where they were. The smell of food made her stomach growl, and she realized it had been some time since she’d last eaten anything. Before the Conclave, if she guessed correctly. Letting the dwarf set the pace, she felt his gentle demeanor ease her discomfort as they entered, the humans suddenly turning to face her. Taking a step back towards the entrance, she thought about taking her chances finding something to eat _away_ from the eyes that followed her every move. Looking down at Varric as he placed a hand on her arm, she proceeded slowly around one of the larger tables to where they were serving the food. Taking the plate he offered her, she watched as the cook on hand dumped something unrecognizable on the dish. Swallowing the disgust she felt at the smell, she offered a soft ‘thanks’ before moving to a quiet corner of the tent to eat.

People cleared out of her way, their whispers of reverence barely reaching her ears. It made her more uncomfortable than when she’d first entered, chasing away what remained of her appetite after seeing the food she was being given. Taking only a few bites, she found she couldn’t drown the taste with enough ale, something she’d never imagined herself drinking before. Setting her plate down, she gently wiped her mouth and stared at the slop before her. She knew it was likely the best they could do, given the circumstance, but she just couldn’t bring herself to eat what was made. Taking up the bread instead, she knew she would have to do a little hunting of her own come morning if she were to survive this venture she’d found herself on.

Passing her plate to a young boy as he came to sit close to her, she watched as he looked at it briefly before cleaning it entirely. It was obvious he’d not gotten his fill from the way he’d set on the food, and she couldn’t help but smile a little as she watched him. He was a _human_ child, but a child all the same. She couldn’t refuse to feed one such as he, as he seemed to need it more than she did. Feeling the weariness settle in her bones, Sylwynn got to her feet and stretched. Skirting the people that remained in their seats, she felt relief wash over her as she stepped out into the chilly night air.

A light snow had begun to fall, making her breath come out in small wisps, lit brightly by the light of the crescent moon. She was supposed to be on her way home by now but instead, she was in a war camp surrounded by humans that thought she was their only chance at survival. Pulling her armor tighter around her, she felt the cold bite at her as she tried to remember where the little hut she’d awakened in earlier was. Looking blankly around, she spun quickly as she felt a heavy coat drop on her shoulders. It was warm and smelled of... _something_ familiar, though she couldn’t say what just then. Sighing as she snuggled into the dark reddish black fur, she slowly turned her eyes up to the one that had saved her from freezing to death before she found her way to her room.

It was _him_. The _Templar_. Taking a tentative step back, she saw the gentle smile he offered her. He was illuminated by the moon, casting his face in silvery light. His eyes seemed to glow a warm, fiery colored amber, and they were fixed squarely on hers. He didn’t move towards her, merely remained where he was. She swallowed, feeling herself being pulled into his soft expression. Hearing him clear his throat, she blinked to remember what she was doing.

“I saw you slip out of the mess tent and thought you might like to know where your hut was. When I saw you shiver, I knew you needed something to fight off the chill until you were there.” Cullen said, offering her a small smile.

“I... Yes, thank you.” she replied softly.

His smile brightened, his teeth gleaming white in the dappled light. Waiting until he’d turned to escort her, Sylwynn followed slowly.

“It’s a lot to take in for your first day here. Are you... alright?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just... a bit overwhelming. I’ve never had you shems... um, humans look at a Dalish with _respect_ before. I prefer an open fight to subterfuge. I’m wondering when the trap will be sprung.” she replied.

“There’s no deception here, though if anyone _tries_ to harm you, I’ll be the _first_ to step in their path.”

“Why would you do that? You don’t even _know_ me...” she said, stopping to stare at him.

“Because you... That’s just the type of person I am.” he replied, offering her a small smile.

She was taken aback by the gesture, her stomach doing a little flip as he met her eyes. She could tell there was something _else_ he’d wanted to say, but had held back for reasons all his own. Smiling softly in return, she let him lead her the remaining distance to her hut. Stepping inside, she found a nice fire crackling in the hearth, and a pitcher of warm water awaiting her should she wish to wash up. A small tray of meat and cheese rested on the little table by the bed, and a bit of bread sat just off to the side. Turning back to face the Templar, she saw the tenderness in his eyes.

“I noticed you didn’t eat much and thought you might be hungry. I got the impression that it wasn’t just the food putting you off tonight, so I had Elisa, the elf you met this morning, bring you something so you could eat in the privacy of your own hut.” he said softly.

“Thank you, that was very considerate.” she replied, slipping out of his heavy coat.

Passing it back to him, Sylwynn watched as he offered her another charming smile before bidding her good night. Closing the door behind him, she secured the bolt fast and turned back to the room. The food smelled amazing, and she found herself almost rushing towards the plate. It wasn’t much,, but then, she didn’t _eat_ much. Savoring every bite, she found her mind going over the conversation she’d had with the Templar. It was both frustrating and infuriating that he saw her as weak, though she chided herself _more_ for being unable to look away from him. Setting the empty plate aside, she tugged off her boots. Her mind was a wash of the events that day, something she doubted she’d be able to sort out any time soon. Slipping out of the heavier parts of her armor, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. It was _softer_ than what she was used to sleeping on, and she wondered if she’d even be _able_ to. Turning to face the wall, she closed her ey


	6. Dreams...

_Dreams..._

_Her mind wandered the woods and plains her clan had traveled. She was merely fifteen, but had already lost those she loved. Her mother, father and older brother had all been killed by humans, leaving her to care for her younger sister, Vehira. She’d gotten her vallaslin shortly after, having proven she was ready to join the clan as an adult. An image drifted to mind, both in vision and by scent..._

_Tauren..._

_There was hope among some, Sylwynn included, that perhaps she and the strapping young hunter might join and cement their bond. She cared for him, very much. She wasn’t sure if her feelings were returned, but there was certainly some youthful infatuation on her part with him. His hair was a rich brown, and hung in a long braid down his back. His eyes were a brilliant green, shimmering like the dappled rays of the sun off the leaves in the early morning light. He was strikingly handsome, his chiseled features sculpted to perfection. His scent lingered in her nostrils; warm and rich like the woods he roamed in search of game for their fire. She remembered vividly the time he’d come to her for healing, having been attacked by the deer he’d been pursuing. He’d pulled her in his arms then, his face mere inches from hers. Her pulse quickened and she anticipated the first kiss she’d ever receive. She slowly closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting the touch of his lips to hers..._

_Then the dream began to change... All memory of the way Tauren had been killed by bandits later that same day faded from her mind, replaced by the features of_ another _man. He was tall; taller than any elf she’d ever met, and his eyes were a gentle amber color. His hair was blonde, short and slightly curly. His face bore stubble, evidence that he wasn’t an elf, but rather a_ human _. His smile was charming; the scar tracing like lightning over his top lip on the right side. His voice was rich and enticing, his scent, just like Tauren’s. Her heart pounded as he drew closer, leaning down to within a breath of her lips. For reasons she couldn’t understand, she_ wanted _to kiss him, wanted to feel his lips on_ hers _. His hand gently stroked her cheek, more tender than any other touch she’d ever felt. Closer... Her heart beat wildly in her chest... Slowly, she arched up towards him, wanting to make the connection that had her pulse racing..._

“Herald? Are you awake?” came the voice of the young girl she’d frightened yesterday morning.

“What?” she asked, gasping for breath as she sat up.

“I was told to check on you, see if perhaps you wanted to get something to eat before you met with the Advisors in the war room.”

“Yes, I’ll be there shortly. Give me a moment.” she replied, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

The dream had shaken her... She’d felt Tauren’s breath hot on her lips, but then, he’d become the _Templar_. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. _Why_ had the man invaded her dreams? She didn’t _know_ him, knew nothing _about_ him aside from the fact that he was both a Templar as well as a seasoned warrior. She didn’t even _like_ humans. Every encounter she’d _had_ with them had been _horrible_. Pulling on her boots, she went over to the wash basin and splashed her face with the cold water. Taking a moment to look at her reflection in the small mirror, she decided the mark had somehow made her sick in the head, to the point she’d allowed her dreams to become filled with the man that roamed the little village.

The scent of his coat lingered on her however. It was a soothing odor, one that reminded her of better times in her life. The hunter that had stolen her heart, the hopes the clan had for them... Taking several deep breaths, she calmed her racing heart and composed herself for the day to come. Pulling on her armor, she strapped her staff to her back and turned for the door. Opening it, she saw Elisa smiling brightly at her. Returning the gesture, she watched as the small elven woman started off down the path toward the mess tent.

Taking several deep breaths, she knew she would once again be surrounded by humans. Pulling the flap back, she stepped inside and found only a few people gathered. Looking to the girl, she watched as she made her way over to the serving line. Following slowly, she took up the plate from the stack and made her way down. The food actually looked _edible_ this morning, compared to the slop of the previous night. There were sweetbreads, baked apples, eggs, fried nug slices and porridge. To the side, there were pitchers of juice and water, and even a small portion of milk, though she wasn’t sure she trusted it. Dalish typically only consumed halla milk, so this, from an unknown animal, wasn’t exactly appetizing.

Taking a little of the sweetbread and half of a baked apple, Sylwynn made her way over to one of the smaller tables in the back of the tent. Sitting in such a way that she could see everyone, she slowly began to eat. Her stomach growled as she started on the bread, wanting only to be filled with the pleasing aroma. Finishing the portion she’d taken, she started on her apple. It was coated in a thick, gooey brown substance, something she was also hesitant about, but soon discovered it to be pleasing. It stuck to her fingers as she held the apple, giving her reason to lick them between bites.

“It’s called caramel.” 

Blinking in surprise at the man’s voice she heard speaking to her, she looked up to find the Templar claiming a seat across from her. Remaining still, she wondered why he’d chosen to sit with her, rather than with the soldiers just a few feet away.

“It’s caramel, something they make in Denerim during the autumn festivals. We just happened to have an old cook here that knows how to make it.” he smiled, taking a bite of his bread.

“It’s amazing... I’ve never had anything like it...” she replied softly.

Smiling in return, she felt herself being lost in his eyes. They held her fascinated, trapped in their gentle gaze. His smile was bright and gentle, setting her slightly at ease. She was instantly reminded of her dream when his scent drifted to her, causing her to look back down at her plate to hide her blush. What was _wrong_ with her? How was it this _shemlen_ had such control over her. Growling at herself, she drew in a stabilizing breath as she raised her eyes to his once again. His smile brightened as he took a drink of his juice, a twinkle in his glittering orbs. Looking to the tent as more people began filing in, she then watched as both Leliana and Josephine joined them.

“It’s good to see you’re awake. Were you able to rest?” Josephine asked, daintily cutting her apple into bite sized pieces.

“It was fine.” she replied, her harder demeanor falling back into place.

“It can’t be what you’re used to, being Dalish. Were you able to sleep at all?” Leliana asked, drinking her tea.

“I... No, not really. The bed was...”

“Too soft, I imagine.” Leliana smiled gently.

“How do you know so much about my people?” Sylwynn asked.

“While I was traveling with the Hero of Ferelden, we encountered a Dalish camp. They were having trouble with some werewolves, a curse caused by their Keeper. We needed help fighting the Blight, and Saari managed to talk Linaya, their _new_ Keeper, into lending their assistance.” she responded.

“I traveled with that clan on my way to the Conclave. They...” she began.

Catching the sudden look of sorrow on Cullen’s face, she wondered as to the cause. Watching him briefly, she thought she saw a moment of pain lace his handsome features. Turning back to Leliana, she continued.

“Provided me with clothing suitable for travel to the Temple. I wish I could have spent more time with them, as they had much lore to share.” she finished.

“The Hero of Ferelden was Dalish, something not many people knew about her. She’d been captured by Templars when she was just nine and dragged off to the circle. They found her when she was out foraging, using her magic to gather the berries faster then just picking them alone. She said it had been hard to adjust to the life of confinement.” Leliana continued.

“What happened to her?” Sylwynn asked, her attention drifting between the Spymaster and the Templar.

“She died in the battle of Denerim. When the Archdemon finally hit the ground, she took up King Alistair’s sword and drove it through its skull. In so doing, the release of the Archdemon’s soul killed her. She died having been turned on by the only two men she’d ever loved.” Leliana finished.

Turning her attention back to Cullen, she saw pain lacing his features. She wondered what it was about Leliana’s tale that brought him such anguish. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing those feelings aside in favor of a change of subject.

“When you have the chance, I’d like to show you our training field. Perhaps knowing the skill of our soldiers will help you feel more comfortable here.” he said, offering her a charming smile.

“I would also like a moment of your time, my Lady. There are many questions I would like to ask of you, questions that might silence those who would attack you for your heritage.” Josephine added.

Nodding her head, she then turned to Leliana expectantly.

“I have nothing for you, my Lady. Though should you wish to talk later, I would be happy to listen.” Leliana stated, smiling gently.

Returning the gesture, she watched as both Josephine and Leliana finished their meals and made their way off to their respective duties. Finding herself alone with Cullen once again, she felt her heart quicken. It didn’t _matter_ how many times she told herself that he was a human, the dream returned to haunt her. Swallowing the last bite of her apple, she licked her fingers and slowly got to her feet. Pausing as he did the same, she took a tentative step around the table. She felt trapped by this bear of a man, and she wasn’t sure if she was pleased with the idea or if she should be angry. His eyes held hers as she made her way around the table, though that was all he kept her by. Closing her eyes briefly as she caught his scent more fully, she knew she needed to get outside and let the fresh mountain air clear her churning thoughts...


	7. Chapter 7

Her thoughts churned in her mind. How could she even _conceive_ of the notion to let a _shemlen_ that close to her. Still, her heart began to beat loudly in her ears as the dream drifted through her thoughts. Growling, she knew she needed to get away from the camp, at least for a little while. Returning to her hut, she took up the staff that awaited her and quickly closed the room up tight. Walking down the snow covered path, she soon reached the massive wooden doors that led to the world outside. Looking to the guards as she drew near, she furrowed her brow as they smiled, saluted her and pushed the heavy doors open. Whispering a soft ‘thanks’, she quickened her steps to the land beyond the camp.

The air seemed fresher out here, less confining than that of the old stone walls. Breathing a sigh of relief, she raced freely through the snow, letting the biting air caress her cheeks. There was _freedom_ here, even if she _was_ still among the humans. Her feet soon found their way to a frozen lake, coming to a brief pause at the shore. Skirting around it, she spotted a small wooded area and felt her heart racing. Knowing there was really no better way to clear her mind than a run through the trees, she quickly darted off in that direction.

The heavy pines stood like sentries, their boughs bearing the weight of the winter snows. It was spring now, though she knew it would be some time before the frozen land awoke to the sun’s gentle caress. Spotting a large patch of elfroot, she remembered her promise to the apothecary and made her way over. Gathering up several sprigs, she then turned her attention to the sleeping kingsfoil at the bases of the ancient trees. Collecting some of that as well, she proceeded to forage for other plants she knew would help the man make suitable healing draughts for the men and women he treated.

Satisfied that she’d collected enough, she then let her heart guide her down the snowy slope towards an open field. Remembering the slop she’d been given for supper the previous night, she decided to look for something, _anything_ they could cook up to feed both herself as well as the people there. They couldn’t live on... _whatever_ that gray stuff was, _despite_ what some of the cooks thought. Spotting tracks not far away, she made her way over to try and guess their age. She wasn’t a _hunter_ , but Tauren had taught her _this_ much at least.

_As the next Keeper, you need to know where there might be game and how long ago it passed..._

Smiling slightly as his voice flitted through her mind, she turned her attention fully to the prints before her. They didn’t seem terribly old, a few hours at most. Moving silently through the snow, she crept slowly towards a large, rocky outcropping. Climbing over some of the smaller stones, she got her first glimpse of a druffalo. It was a _massive_ beast, easily weighing more than a _ton_. The shaggy fur was an excellent defense against the biting cold, something she knew that she herself, if not several others, could make use of. The _problem_ with that idea was the fact that she knew _nothing_ about caring for a fresh hide, _or_ turning it into something usable. It would have to be something she trusted to the humans, though she doubted their skill would be much better.

Taking her staff in hand, she called up a powerful bolt of lightning to hit the beast, hoping it would be enough to slow it down. Seeing it turn towards her, she knew she’d done little more than anger it. Hearing it snort, she knew she was in trouble. Turning quickly for the trees, she hoped to slow it down from the charge it was now engaged it, giving her enough of an advantage to hit it again. She didn’t _want_ to use fire, as she wanted to keep the hair intact. That hope was soon dashed however, as the beast broke through one of the smaller trees in its attempt to get to her. Running for one of the larger trees, she deftly leapt up to catch a branch, pulling herself safely into the boughs.

The druffalo butted the tree several times, wanting to dislodge her. Gripping the massive tree harder, she cast several more lighting spells, hitting the beast in the head. After one particularly _violent_ attack on the tree, Sylwynn toppled to the ground, landing just in front of the druffalo. Looking up at the tiny eyes of the beast before her, she knew that was its weakness. The tusks and claws were still a threat however, and she felt the former tear into her thigh. Crying out at the pain, she turned her full magical ability at the beast’s face, blasting it with the hottest fire she could conjure up. The druffalo let out a roar, taking several steps back. Using the distraction to her advantage, she then drove her staff into its face, sending the most powerful bolt of lightning she could.

Watching the druffalo stagger, she knew it would continue the fight. Pressing herself to her feet, she was fully prepared to battle the beast, unable to get away from it in her current state. Seeing it renew its charge, she felt the armor take a fair portion of the blow, though not enough to keep several ribs from breaking. Driving the small blade of her staff into the druffalo’s tender nose, she used it as a conduit for her lightning. The sheer force of the blast shook her to her core, making her dizzy and weak. The effect on the druffalo though made her breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Pressing herself against the tree, she saw the beast waver only a moment before collapsing at her feet.

Not wanting to take any chances, she moved quickly forward, driving the blade of the staff through the beast’s eye. Sending another bolt of lightning through the blade, she knew by the smell she’d fried the druffalo’s brain. The staff wasn’t strong enough to withstand the force however, and it split down the length. The crackle and burning wood made her toss it away from her, knowing what would happen next. It exploded into several small shards as it hit the ground, leaving nothing usable behind. Looking back at the beast at her feet, she knew they would eat good for a while at least, provided the people could get it cleaned and butchered properly.

Dropping to her knees, Sylwynn felt the strain using so much power had on her. She needed to tend the wound on her leg, but she wasn’t sure she had the energy just then. Applying pressure to the gash, she took several minutes to rest before calling on her healing energy to close the bleeding mass of flesh. Looking down at it, she shook her head. She _knew_ better than to take on anything like this without the assistance of several hunters, yet hadn’t given that much thought when she’d first seen the beast. A decent meal had been the only thing on her mind, and now that she’d procured the meat for such, she realized the folly of her actions. Taking several deep breaths, she pushed herself to her feet and made the slow trip back to the heavy stone walls of the village.

The Templar was the first to spot her as she drew close, eliciting a groan as he made his way over. Trying her best to hide the gash in her pants, she watched as he looked her over. Meeting his eyes firmly as he stopped just a foot away, she fought the urge to lose herself in his glittering amber pools. As his expression changed from one of happiness at seeing her to one of concern, she knew he’d seen the tear.

“What have you done?” he asked, pointedly looking down at her leg.

“I procured fresh meat for supper tonight. I don’t know _what_ that was they were serving, but food _shouldn’t_ be a uniform gray color.

“Clearly you’ve never _been_ to Ferelden before. It’s _always_ a uniform gray. Most people don’t even _notice_ the difference.” he smirked. “Where’s your staff?”

“It shattered.” she replied.

“Shattered, _how_?”

“Too much energy pouring through it. It wasn’t _crafted_ for such power. I’m no _initiate_.”

“So you _destroyed_ it?” he growled.

“Not _intentionally_. I was _trying_ to protect myself from the _druffalo_. Or should I have let it _kill_ me...” she retorted.

“No _single_ person can take down a _druffalo_ , they’re too much for even a _dozen_. He stated, the disbelief evident on his striking features.

“The perhaps you need better _hunters_.” she snarled. 

“Commander...” Jim said as he approached.

“What?” Cullen growled, turning to face the man.

“It’s _true_ , Commander. There’s a dead druffalo just over the ridge there. It’ll take a dozen men to bring it in.” he said, turning to look at Sylwynn.

Watching as Cullen turned back to face her, she arched her brow as if to say ‘see’. Smirking as he then gave orders to some of the nearby troops to go and collect the beast, she resumed her course to the village. Hearing him call to her, she turned slowly to face him.

“I’m sorry I doubted you. Are you... alright?” he asked sincerely.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to see about replacing a staff and perhaps taking a moment to rest.” she replied, offering him a small smile.

“Of course. I believe you can speak to some of the mages about another, they might have something. And... Thank you.”

Nodding, Sylwynn turned back towards the village. Passing through the massive gates, she took the path she hoped would lead her to the apothecary. Spotting Solas, she knew she was at least on the right course. Offering him a warm smile, she proceeded up the stairs and towards the small building. Stepping inside, she watched as Adan spun quickly to face her. Pulling the sack from her side, she only realized it had blood on it as he took it in his hands.

“What happened here?” he asked, his voice gruff as he examined the bag.

“Druffalo. I was hoping to get something better for supper than what was served last night.” she replied, leaning against one of his tables.

“They’re nasty bastards, that’s for sure. You hurt?”

“I’ll live. It was honestly my fault for thinking with my stomach instead of my head. I only realized I shouldn’t have tried to kill it on my own as I was holding tightly to the tree.”

“You’re lucky you only got away with _this_. It could have done far _worse_.”

“At least there’s fresh meat for supper.”

“What?”

“I hope the cook knows how to roast that beast without turning it into a disgusting gray slop.”

“You _killed_ it? By _yourself_?”

“Not the _brightest_ idea I’ve ever had, but yes. The Templar’s soldiers are out tending to it now.”

“The Templar? Oh, you mean the _Commander_.”

“Yes.”

“Commander Cullen leads the men like no other. They’ll have that beast in by this afternoon. But what about you? Where are you hurt?”

While she didn’t want to reveal her weakness, it seemed the man had an eye for such. Taking the chair he instructed her to, she watched as he mixed up a foul smelling concoction. Arching a brow curiously as he added a bit of honey, she looked at the cup as it was passed to her. Something in her told her she needed to trust him, despite her feelings towards the shem. He’d saved her once already, she doubted he’d do her any harm _now_. Seeing him nod, she looked briefly at the fluid before downing it entirely. Choking slightly at the taste, she understood why he’d added the honey. If he _hadn’t_ , she’d never have been able to _drink_ it. Passing him back the cup, she placed a hand over her mouth as though she would be sick. Finding a cup of tea in her field of vision, she took it and sipped lightly at the steamy liquid. It seemed to ease her stomach almost immediately, for which she was grateful.

Taking several slow breaths, she felt the mixture Adan had made for her working to knit her bones together. She was feeling a great deal better when she got to her feet several minutes later, and she offered him a smile of thanks. Hearing him chuff a response, she watched as he went back to work, tending to the herbs she’d brought for him. Setting the cup on his small table, she stepped back out into the morning light.

Colliding with Cullen’s chest as she left the apothecary, she felt his hands take hold of her arms to steady her. Looking up to meet his eyes, she saw the concern etched plainly on his striking features. Her attention was drawn to the scar and she briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him with it there. Chiding herself for her thoughts, she noticed that his own gaze was focused on her mouth. She wondered if he’d close the gap and claim her lips for his own. Breathing easier as he let her go and stepped back, she tried to calm the racing of her heart.

“I came to see if you’re alright. We found a lot of blood out there, none of which belonged to the druffalo. That, and there was a rather... um, _obvious_ print in the snow that indicated you’d needed a rest.” he said, looking her over.

Blinking several times, she got the impression he was able to see her without her armor on. Trying desperately to hide the blush that colored her cheeks, she stepped back until she collided with the door. Watching him point to the bloody tear in her pants, she turned her body slightly to shield it from view.

“What is that?” he asked.

“It’s a rip, obviously.” she replied.

“That’s not a rip, that’s a tear in your _armor_. And it’s covered in _blood_.” 

“I can think of _worse_ things that it could be covered in.” she smirked.

“This isn’t a time to _joke_. That beast could have _killed_ you!” Cullen growled.

“Yes, well. It _didn’t_ , so let’s just leave it at that.” she retorted, starting to move around him.

“You’re going to Master Harrit. He’ll need to _fix_ that.”

Feeling Cullen’s hand wrap around her arm, she struggled to pull it free. Meeting his eyes as he let go, she pulled it out of his reach.

“I can walk there just _fine_ on my _own_!” she snarled.

“Really?” he replied, smirking.

“Yes!” 

“Fine then. Which way do you go to _get_ to him?”

Looking briefly around, she realized she had no idea. Meeting his eyes, she saw laughter there and wanted to punch him. He disarmed her with one of his charming smiles however, and she moved to follow him as he started off down the steps. Walking at his side, she tried to hide the fact that his scent, all man and muscle and raw power, was having any effect on her. He smelled of the woods near her home; the gentle breeze through the trees, the light spray of the river as it cascaded over the rocks on its winding path. She had to shake herself mentally several times to keep from letting him distract her. Fortunately, he didn’t say much as they walked, merely pointing out where things were as he took her to the forge.

“Master Harrit, this is the Herald of Andraste. Herald, Master Harrit. He’ll take care of you from here, and set you up with better armor that can _withstand_ the tusks of a druffalo.” Cullen teased, making the introduction for her.

“I’ve got it from here, Commander. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than hang around the forge.” Harrit replied.

“Indeed. The construction workers are almost finished with the first trebuchet, so I’ll need to make sure it’s properly calibrated.” Cullen said.

Watching him turn to leave, she was reminded once again of the dream. He had an effect on her, one she was certain she didn’t like. Or _was_ she? She couldn’t keep her eyes off him whenever he was close, and his scent flooded her senses whenever he was near. His eyes held her firmly in their steady gaze, captivating her as nothing else ever had.

“He watched over you a while after the assault on the Breach. Said he wanted to make sure you were alright. Adan had no problem letting him stay, given that the Commander used to be a Templar.” Harrit said, coming to stand beside her.

“Does anyone ever _stop_ being a Templar?” Sylwynn asked, turning to face him.

“I don’ know. I know that they sometimes go _crazy_ after so many years of taking _lyrium_ , but the Commander seems just fine. He’s a _good_ man, really.”

Nodding, Sylwynn found her eyes drifting back to where Cullen had disappeared. Smiling slightly to herself, she turned back to face Harrit as he spoke.

“So, Herald. What happened to your armor?”


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks that followed were spent familiarizing herself with Haven and getting to know some of the people there. She liked talking with Solas, though she got the impression he was rather full of himself. Cassandra was another story. The woman was gruff and mean, _intentionally_ doing things she knew bothered Sylwynn. She was a _Seeker_ , someone trained to _deal_ with rogue Templars and mages. She’d said her ability enabled her to suppress the _lyrium_ in the blood of one of those, a secret that had made Sylwynn smirk. That would be a hard thing to _do_ to someone that didn’t _use_ lyrium. Dalish never _touched_ the stuff, knowing it to be a danger no elven mage wished exposure to. It was an advantage Sylwynn would use if the woman ever moved to attack her.

In that time, Sylwynn had traveled to the Hinterlands, gaining the respect and loyalty of the refugees there, and even managing to convince several groups into joining the Inquisition. It was _impressive_ work, especially for a Dalish who didn’t really _like_ humans. Their initial distrust of her was also evident, though she didn’t let it bother her. She’d been _more_ surprised when the humans started speaking _reverently_ to her, not calling her a knife-ear, as though they actually _believed_ she’d been sent by Andraste. It didn’t matter how many times she said she _wasn’t_ the Herald, they insisted on _believing_ it. If she were honest with herself though, she was actually starting to _accept_ some of the humans, believing they weren’t _all_ bad...

Whenever she’d _returned_ to Haven, she always found herself walking the path through the snow that lead to _him_. Cullen had a hold on her, drawing her to him as though he was the very _essence_ of her soul that she’d been missing. Most Dalish usually bonded for _life_ , something that went far _deeper_ than the base vows humans made when they married. It was a connection to their _soul_ , not just to their presence. It was why they took such things _seriously_. True, some clans didn’t have the same connection to the world around them that _hers_ did, which gave them liberties that her clan never knew. They were farther from their origins than hers was, more _human_ than elven. Once a member of _her_ clan shared themselves _fully_ with another, they were bonded to that person for the rest of their lives. Other clans were _able_ to experience the pleasures of multiple partners. Hers _wasn’t_. Heart to heart, flesh to flesh, soul to soul.. All three were one and the same to her people. To give oneself to someone of another _race_ would usually condemn them to a life of complete solitude. The eyes were the windows to the soul, and the soul always knew when it had found its eternal partner...

She’d actually found him _interesting_ ; he wasn’t like any _other_ human she’d ever met, not even like the ones that saw her as blessed by their _Prophetess_. He’d seen the best and worst in people, and yet, he still had a tenderness in him that she wouldn’t have _expected_ from someone having gone through so much. What was _more_ , he seemed to actually _care_... Not just about the Inquisition as a _whole_ , but as individual _people, most_ of which he knew by name. Then there was the shy, awkwardness she’d found in him. He was easily embarrassed when it came to more _intimate_ matters, something she couldn’t help but tease him about. Not that she wasn’t _just_ as shy and awkward, it was just easier to make him blush then she would have guessed. 

Now, the doors to the war room loomed large before her. She’d been here a few times, though Cullen wasn’t around when she had. It had been Leliana that had brought her in, giving her the time she wanted to look over the map and plan where she would need to go. There was an ease in the woman’s mannerism that helped assure Sylwynn she wasn’t a threat to her. Almost as though she were _kin_ , of sorts. Winning her friendship hadn’t been _easy_ , but it was something Sylwynn treasured, now that she had it. Today however, _he_ would be there. She wanted to see him, to _speak_ to him as she had over the last two months, but her heart always tried to _betray_ her, no matter _how_ hard she tried to suppress it. She needed to go to Val Royeaux now though, to try and speak to the Chantry people there, hopefully convincing them they needed to put aside their differences and deal with the Breach. Cullen had information, being a former Templar, that could help her better understand what it was she was getting herself into.

Drawing in a steadying breath to prepare herself for what she would soon face, she pushed the great doors open. Stepping in as confidently as she could, she felt her mask waver as she caught his scent. His eyes trapped her as they held hers in their fiery embrace. His scent drifted to her, disarming her more than she wanted to admit. Swallowing, she caught the sideways glance shared between Leliana and Josephine. They _knew_... He was a _weakness_ for her... Seeing the smile he gave her, she felt her knees weaken. Forcing herself to look away from him, she turned to Lelaina as she began to speak.

“The Chantry will likely try to regain some of their popularity with the people by throwing as much slander our way as they possibly can.” she said.

“I agree. Given that you are a _Dalish_ elf, they’ll try to say that you, a professed heretic, can’t _possibly_ be the Herald of Andraste. The Maker would _never_ send an _elf_ to deliver them, after all. Their views are rather... _singular_ in that respect.” Josephine added.

“ _Hang_ what the Chantry says. They’ve done _nothing_ to bolster the morale of the people, leaving them to _panic_ over the great hole in the sky. The Herald has _shown_ the people that _she alone_ has the ability to close rifts, and the potential to close the Breach _itself_.” Cullen stated, meeting her eyes once again.

“There is a _danger_ to the Herald in this, however.” Josephine began. We do not _know_ what their reaction will be to your presence..."

“I’m not afraid. Whatever happens, happens.” Sylwynn replied.

“Do not be mistaken. An angry mob will do you just as fast.” Leliana cautioned.

“ _I_ will go with her.” Cassandra said, coming in and moving to stand beside her. “You were given names in the Chantry of those that might side with us, _use_ them.”

Blinking in surprise, Sylwynn turned to face the woman. Had she just offered to _protect_ her? Furrowing her brow, she pondered whether or not this could be a trap of sorts; whether Cassandra had some ulterior motive for wanting to join her on this particular journey. Turning back to face the advisors, she met Cullen’s eyes as he spoke.

“Everyone knows you aren’t fond of the Herald, Cassandra. Why would you make such an offer?” he asked.

“Because my feelings towards her do not matter. She _is_ the only one that can seal the Breach and close the rifts. Whatever our differences, she _needs_ to be protected from those that would do her harm.” Cassandra replied, standing firmly beside her. “And her name is Sylwynn. She is _more_ than what we _want_ her to be.”

Staring in disbelief, Sylwynn pulled her eyes from the Seeker as she turned to face her advisors. Leliana nodded in acknowledgement, as did Josephine. Cullen however grinned brightly. It was as though he’d been _waiting_ for the chance to call her by name, as though he’d finally been given _permission_. Swallowing, she returned the gesture warmly, the flush coming to her cheeks as he held her with his gaze. There was something _more_ there , something she wasn’t sure she wanted to _acknowledge_. It spread warmth throughout her body as she let herself become lost in his amber pools. Smiling as he cleared his throat and looked away, she caught the blush that colored _his_ cheeks. Her heart raced as she pondered what it meant.

“I’ll have guards stationed at the gates of the capital, just in case. Should you need them...” he began.

“One of my spies will send word. If you’re certain about this, my Lady...” Leliana added.

“I’ll make preparations at once.” Cullen finished.

Nodding her head, Syl watched as the other three went off to prepare as they had said. Finding herself alone with Leliana, she offered the woman a warm smile.

“He watches over you when he thinks no one's looking.” she began.

“I’m sorry?”

“Cullen. He has taken a fondness towards you, one that goes back as far as your first day here after you attempted to seal the Breach. He... heard you crying. In the room I’d left you in to go find armor that first day for you. He stood outside the door, debating if he should go in or leave you for the time being. He didn’t want to intrude, figuring by your initial attitude that you wouldn’t have welcomed the comfort he wished to offer. While he may _train_ with the troops, his eyes always follow you when you return from wherever you’ve gone. I believe _he_ is as enchanted with _you_ as _you_ are with _him_ ” Leliana smiled gently.

Blushing, Sylwynn turned away from the woman’s gaze. She knew she couldn’t _hide_ anything from her, she was a _spymaster_. Anything she _wanted_ kept secret or private, the woman already _knew_.

“I _shouldn’t_ feel as drawn to him as I am... He’s _human_ , I’m _Dalish_...”

“Yes, but he’s _also_ a man, and you are a _woman_. He can see and _appreciate_ the beauty of all that you are. He _sees_ the selflessness in you as you _help_ people that most would turn away. You’ve risked your _life_ for refugees and soldiers _alike_ ; fighting apostate mages, rogue Templars, Avvar barbarians and undead _alike_. You face whatever challenge is thrown at you, and you do it with dignity and honor. He _appreciates_ such things, as do most. Aside from _that_ , Cullen spent most of his _life_ in the Circle, serving as a guardian to mages and normal people _alike_. There were no _distinctions_ in the Circles between humans and elves, they were all _people_. In turn, I believe that you see and are drawn to _him_ because of his _gentleness_ , and his willingness to see the task through, no matter how _hard_ it might be. The fact that he’s up far after everyone else’s gone to bed for the night, patrolling our camp to ensure we’re _safe_ , I think that’s _part_ of what draws you to him. _He’s_ as selfless as _you_ are. Kindred spirits are naturally drawn to one another.” Leliana finished, smiling warmly.

Meeting the woman’s eyes, Sylwynn knew that’s what it was. His soul was kin to hers, almost as though it was the missing _part_. She’d never _heard_ of a Dalish bonding to a _human_ before, as most were careful to _avoid_ such potential disaster. Then again, the Hero of Ferelden had been a Dalish, and she’d given herself to the man who became _King_. From all that she’d learned from Leliana, Shaari and Alistair were inseparable from the first time they kissed. It wasn’t until he’d thought to put the Kingdom ahead of their relationship that things had gone badly, which eventually led to her sacrificing herself to kill the Archdemon to end the fifth Blight. Leliana had told her that watching Shaari die had nearly _killed_ Alistair, as he was bonded to _her_ just as _she_ was to _him_. Perhaps if there was hope for _them_...

Shaking her head, she wondered where those thoughts had come from. Yes, she was _attracted_ to Cullen, moreso than she wanted to _admit_. But could she honestly say she wanted to _be_ with him? That she wanted her life tied to _his_? Looking to where he’d gone, she felt her mind tumbling into the realms of chaos. She couldn’t answer those questions, not _truthfully_ , as she was afraid of where they would lead her. Forcing them from her mind, she smiled at Leliana and made her way out of the Chantry.


	9. Chapter 9

The journey to Val Royeaux had gone faster than Sylwynn anticipated, and they were soon standing outside the capital’s main gates. It was _huge_ , far larger than anything Sylwynn had ever _seen_ before. As they slowly made their way in, she saw some of the citizens gasp in fear and run away. Smiling to herself, she thought that perhaps it was a _good_ thing they feared her, if only a little. Then again, _fearful_ humans usually _attacked_ out of fear. Her clan had suffered such occasions more times than she could _count_. Making her way into the square, she felt overwhelmed at all she was seeing.

There were spires towering over the city; the rooftops were covered in a brilliant shade of blue with gold adorning the higher caps, while red and purple silks trimmed in gold draped from the railings. Strange lights hung from what _appeared_ to be vines of sorts. She could _sense_ the magic, and wondered if those lanterns were lit up at night with a spell of sorts. She couldn’t imagine a _person_ getting up to where they were, as it was rather far off the ground. She was dazed by the gold that glittered off every building, giving her cause to wonder _why_ humans needed to decorate over excessively. Still, she found herself rather drawn to the brighter colors, having been raised with only the natural shades of the forest and surrounding wildlife.

Music hung in the air as well. Though she couldn’t understand the _words_ , she was familiar with the _emotions_ it brought. Most of the songs were soothing, while others just seemed to grate on her nerves a bit. Hearing one of the old Dalish songs her clan had sung at the loss of a beloved member, she felt her heart ache. It was the same she’d heard when her parents had been killed, the same she herself had sung for Tauren. Closing her eyes, she felt the words pulling at her soul and she wondered if her clan had sung the song for _her_.

_Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly, land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger, now sheathed; bow, no longer tense.. during this, your last hour, only silence..._

It was a funeral dirge that was spoken before the song, before the body was covered and enshrouded in their earthen tomb. She remembered holding the tree for her father while her sister held the other for her mother. Their Keeper had spoken the words, and the entire clan had sung the song. It was hard to keep the tears from her eyes, even now, all these years later. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she drew a steadying breath before opening her eyes again. Seeing the look Varric gave her, she wondered what it was _he’d_ lost. He seemed to know that familiar pain, and she could only return his gentle smile in kind.

Continuing her path to the square, she could _hear_ the anger before she ever _saw_ it. The crowd gathered gave her reason to pause. It appeared that one of the Chantry priests was trying to incite a riot, and by the _look_ of things, was doing a fair job of it. Humans swarmed the small podium she stood at, cheering her on as ranted about the Inquisition in general. Seeing the woman turn towards her and the others, she knew she would attempt to convince the people to attack. She didn’t _want_ to fight them, their numbers were far _superior_ to those she’d come with. Still, they looked to... _foppish_ to be of any _real_ threat, if she guessed right. The seemed the type more likely to _faint_ at the sight of blood rather than being capable of _drawing_ it. Stepping forward, she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear them.

“We came here in _peace_ merely to talk, to _implore_ you to put aside your differences and help us with the Breach.” she said.

“An _elf_ never comes in _peace_.” the woman retorted coldly, scoffing at them.

“It’s true.” Cassandra started. “We only want your help closing the Breach before it is too late.”

“It’s _already_ too late! See! The Templars have returned to the fold!” the woman shouted, pointing to where a group of Templars were as they made their way towards the woman.

Watching as one of the men, older and apparently in charge over the others, walked passed the priestess, she thought perhaps she’d been right. When a second man approached her, Sylwynn wasn’t prepared for what followed. Glowering darkly at the man as he punched the woman, she made to grab her staff. These were _Templars_ though. They would _easily_ subdue her with their ability to suppress magic. Watching as Cassandra stepped forward, she was more surprised by what the woman said.

“Lord Seeker Lucius... We did not come to threaten, _despite_ the fact that the Herald is a mage. We need your help to...”

“You will not address me...” he replied coldly.

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra asked, confused.

“Starting a heretical movement, raising a _puppet_ as Andraste’s Prophet... You should be _ashamed_... You should _all_ be ashamed. The Templars failed _no one_ when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. _YOU_ are the ones who have failed... _You_ who’d _leash_ our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The _only_ destiny here that demands _respect_ is _mine_!” he snapped.

“If you’re not here to help the _Chantry_ , then you just came to make _speaches_!” Sylwynn retorted angrily.

“I came to see what frightens old _women_ so and to laugh.”

“But Lord Seeker...” another man said as he approached the man from behind. “What if she really _was_ sent by the Maker? What if...”

“You are called to a higher purpose... Do not question.” the man who’d hit the priestess said as he approached.

“ _I_ will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void! We deserve _recognition_ , Independance... _You_ have shown me _nothing_... And the _Inquisition... Less_ than nothing. Templars... Val Royeaux is _unworthy_ of our protection! We march!” the Lord Seeker stated, turning towards the city gates.

Watching as the Templars moved to follow him, she saw the one man, the man who’d questioned the Lord Seeker about her possible divinity, turn back to look over his shoulder at them. It was obvious he didn’t agree with his leader, and she wondered if there was a way she could contact him to see if he at least would consider joining the Inquisition. Looking to Cassandra, she could see the same thought crossing her face.

“Charming fellow...” Varric said as he approached.

“Has the Lord Seeker lost his _mind_?” Cassandra asked, staring blankly after where they’d gone.

“How well do you know him?” Sylwynn asked.

“He took over the Seekers after the _last_ Lord Seeker died. He was _never_ given to speeches or grandstanding...” Cassandra replied.

“So much for _Templar_ help.” Sylwynn sighed.

“Do not write them off so _quickly_. I am sure there are _others_ in the order to do not agree with him.” Cassandra said, meeting her eyes.

“Then perhaps we should contact them and see if they’d be willing to abandon the Templars to join the Inquisition.” she smiled slightly.

“I shall write to Knight Templar Delrin Barris. He was the man who questioned the Lord Seeker. Perhaps _he_ will be willing to join us. He _might_ even know some _others_ who disagree as well, and would be willing to leave.”

Nodding, Sylwynn turned to head for the city gates. As she drew near the fountain, she spotted an arrow that had directions to a secret place just outside the city that might have information she could use. Speaking briefly with the others, she decided to go investigate, in case it actually _was_ a good lead. Being stopped briefly by another messenger, she furrowed her brow as he invited her to go speak with his patron, a Lady Vivienne, who was First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle. Shaking her head as she watched him walk off, she looked back at Cassandra.

“Is it _common_ for people to seek the favor of a heretic and upstart to the Chantry?” she asked.

“Only if they _want_ something. Vivienne is a _powerful_ woman however, skilled in the politics of Val Royeaux. It might be in our best interest to go and speak with her.” Cassandra replied.

Nodding again, Sylwynn knew that Cassandra’s advice was usually sound. Turning to resume her trek to the gates, she was surprised to be stopped by the Grand Enchanter of the Circles in Thedas. Hearing the invitation Fiona extended for the Inquisition to come meet with the mages in Redcliffe, she knew it was an opportunity to get help for the Breach that she couldn’t afford to pass up. Agreeing to go, _despite_ Cassandra’s protests, she hoped her decision was the _right_ one.

Following the directions to the hidden location she’d found on the arrow, she was surprised to find it led to a quiet alley. Being attacked by an apostate there was strange, though the woman that appeared shortly after was even _moreso_. Agreeing to let her join the Inquisition and giving her directions to Haven, she wondered just how many _more_ bizarre encounters she’d have before the week was done. Heading next to the soiree that was being held by the First Enchanter, she felt her curiosity rise as the woman described her position and the freedoms she enjoyed that came with it. Sending _her_ to Haven as well, Sylwynn let out a weary sigh. She couldn’t _believe_ so many people wanted to _help_ , given the _Chantry’s_ take on the Inquisition. Still, she wasn’t about to turn anyone away. The more help they had sealing the Breach, the better.

Turning her attention back to Haven as they rode, she found herself _anxious_. She wanted to see _Cullen_ , though she did her best to keep her feelings a secret. Leliana knew, though that didn’t mean anyone _else_ did. Well, perhaps _Josephine_ , given the look the pair had shared at the war table just before she’d left. Smiling to herself, she blinked in surprise as Cassandra broke into her thoughts.

“I wanted to... _apologize_. I realize I have not been very _kind_ to you, although you have done nothing to deserve my ire. I suppose it is because you are a _mage_ that I am as cautious as I am. It was a _mage_ that destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall and _started_ the rebellion. I suppose I let my feelings over all that had happened cloud my judgement. I shall try not to do so in the future.” she said.

“You’re... _apologizing_?” Varric teased.

“I do not accept those that do not accept their failings, myself _included_. I was _wrong_. And while I know that a friendship between us might not be _possible_ , perhaps we could find a common ground to be less _antagonistic_ towards one another.” Cassandra continued.

“I can agree to that.” Sylwynn replied, smiling ever so slightly.

“Perhaps if we started by getting to know one another...”

Listening as Cassandra started talking about herself, Sylwynn thought she understood why it was she was _actually_ distrustful of mages. She didn’t go into _detail_ about what had happened to her brother, though her entire _upbringing_ was laden with magic of one sort or another. Such cases of control usually resulted in things happening that were unpleasant at best. Her parents had been executed by a mage, her brother was gone, likely killed by a mage if she guessed right. It was inciteful, if nothing else. Sharing a little of her _own_ past with the woman was more _difficult_. Just because they were attempting to get to _know_ one another _didn’t_ mean she wanted the Seeker learning about some of her more _intimate_ details. She suspected that was true of Cassandra as well, given that she’d promptly changed the subject when she’d asked about Anthony.

Seeing the gates to Haven appear through the snow, Sylwynn felt her stomach tighten with eager anticipation. She would soon get to see Cullen... Something she was more anxious to do than she’d ever imagined. She was excited... to see a _human_. If the members of her _clan_ knew... If her _sister_ knew... What would they say? Furrowing her brow, she thought that perhaps they would think her insane for even _entertaining_ such a thought. Then again, her Keeper _had_ sent her to the Conclave after all. Perhaps not _everyone_ would be against the idea...

Leaving her horse at the stables, she made her way quickly to the Chantry, where she knew he’d be waiting. Stepping inside, she couldn’t restrain the blush that colored her cheeks at his smile. His scent drifted to her, making her draw a deep breath to savor it. He’d apparently bathed recently, as it carried with it a hint of his soap. Trying to still her racing heart, she listened as Cassandra began explaining what had happened. Her eyes were focused on Cullen however, hardly hearing what the woman was saying. He didn’t seem to notice though, paying more attention to the conversation that she herself was. Seeing him turn to her, she blinked as she realized he’d asked her a question.

“The Templars, well, the Lord _Seeker_ , didn’t seem particularly interested in helping us. There was a man though, a Knight Templar Delrin Barris... _He_ might be willing to listen more tha some of the others. Otherwise, it looks as though we’re going to Redcliffe to speak to the mages.” Sylwynn replied.

“The _Templars_ could help us seal the _Breach_. The mages could easily become _possessed_ by the demons pouring _out_ of the rift.” Cullen argued.

“Not _all_ mages are so _weak_... _I’ve_ never been tempted...” Sylwynn retorted.

“There’s a first time for _everything_...” Cullen growled, stepping away.

Furrowing her brow, Sylwynn felt her anger rising. How _dare_ he accuse her of being unable to resist a demon’s influence. She wasn’t some young _initiate_ who _feared_ her gift, she’d been using it since she was _five_. She was _skilled_ enough to know what was safe and what _wasn’t_. The attitude he gave her made up her mind for her. She _would_ go to the mages for help, _regardless_ of his feelings on the matter. Watching him leave, she listened as Leliana drew her attention to the Grey Wardens, and how they’d all disappeared from both Ferelden and Orlais. Nodding her head, she knew the woman’s hunch was usually a good one, and she agreed to look into it for her. Turning for the village, she spotted a soldier waiting for her just outside the Chantry doors.

“Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” he said.

“Who are you, soldier.” Sylwynn asked.

“Cremisius Aclassi with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company Commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”

“What should I know about your Commander?”

“Iron Bull? He’s one of those Qunari, those big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he’s professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

“What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

“We’re loyal, we’re tough and we _don’t_ break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux, we’ve got references.”

“Why did your commander send us this information?” Sylwynn asked, her curiosity piqued.

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition, he thinks you’re doing good work.”

“I look forward to meeting this _Iron Bull_.”

“We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.” Krem finished, smiling as he walked away.

Watching him go, Sylwynn got the distinct impression that perhaps there was more to him than what he seemed. Turning back toward her little hut, she decided that a nice hot bath would help to ease the stress of the last few weeks. Pulling the tub over, she filled it with hot water by using her magic before bolting the door. Closing the drapes, she slowly peeled off her clothing. Her pale skin glimmered in the soft firelight, making her seem to glow. Sinking down into the bath, she sighed in appreciation as the heat soothed her body from the early spring chill just outside her window...


	10. Chapter 10

Finishing her bath, Sylwynn dressed quickly and decided to get something to eat. The quality of food had increased dramatically recently, and she knew it was because they were getting more merchants willing to _travel_ to Haven. The little village was full to bursting, but people came seeking refuge all the same. It really was a _good_ thing, as a lot of those making the journey were elves. They’d heard that the Herald of Andraste was _Dalish_ , and knew that another member of their race wouldn’t let the humans treat them poorly. It had warmed her heart to see their trust in her, knowing that some of them had come from bad situations at _best_. There were elves from the alienages, former slaves escaping their masters, or servants that had simply had enough of their employers’ treatment. 

Stepping out of her hut, she nearly ran into Cullen’s chest. Meeting his eyes, she fought to keep him from holding her there there with nothing more than his gaze. Stepping around him, she saw him turn to walk with her as she made her way towards the mess tent. His presence frustrated her, given their recent disagreement, and she wanted to tell him to leave her alone. Or at least, that’s what she _told_ herself. In _truth_ , she really couldn’t ask that of someone she wanted to be close to. His words changed her mind in that moment however, as he seemed intent on continuing their earlier discussion.

“You can’t honestly _believe_ that mages can be _trusted_.” he said, his own voice laden with frustration.

“And what do you think _I_ am? I’m not some monstrous _demon_ , Cullen. I’m a _mage_.” she retorted.

“And like _all_ mages, you’re at risk for _possession_! We need the _Templars_ to help us with the Breach, so they can _protect_ the mages from what could easily _befall_ them.”

“ _I_ don’t need a Templar to watch over me like I’m some wee _da’len_! _I_ know my strengths and _limits_ , and I never push _beyond_ them unless I’m trying to save _your_ people!” she growled, stopping to face him.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to _protect_ you?” he snapped.

“I don’t _need_ protection!”

Feeling his hands wrap around her arms, she thought for a moment he would try to shake some sense into her. Blinking in surprise as he pulled her close, she thought for sure he would kiss her. Her heart raced wildly in her chest as she anticipated his touch; the sensation of his lips on hers, the thin scar that laced his lip as it pressed against hers... She _longed_ for it... In a way she’d never _known_. Food was the _last_ thing on her mind as she stared into his glittering amber orbs. Her body burned with an inferno she’d never thought herself _capable_ of, one that she knew would consume her very _soul_ if she gave herself over to it.

“Commander...” Jim said as he approached. “There was an incident on the training field that you need to address.”

Feeling Cullen suddenly let go of her, she gulped in the cool air that appeared with his retreat. Meeting his eyes, she watched him turn away to follow the other man. Breathing a sigh of relief, she had to shake herself mentally to clear her head. There was a fire between them, one that she knew he felt as well. Licking her lips as she tried to regain her composure, she saw him glance back at her over his shoulder as he made his way to where the soldiers trained. _He_ was every bit as affected as _she_ was, and she had to scold herself _again_ for letting her mind allow such thoughts to intrude.

Resuming her way to the mess tent, she found she wasn’t _truly_ hungry, at least not for _food_. She wasn’t sure _what_ it was she wanted, though she knew it was something Cullen could _give_ her. If Jim hadn’t interrupted, she might have _learned_ what it was. Growling at herself, she wondered _why_ she was attracted to the Templar shem. He could _kill_ her if he turned his ability on her, something she’d _seen_ first hand in her youth. Dalish mages were tied to the land, and their magic _came_ from that connection. It was as old as the moon and stars from what she understood, a time when elves lived _forever_ and their magic _eternal_. A _Templar_ could _sever_ that connection, cutting them off from the very essence of their _being_. That realization _frightened_ her. She didn’t think Cullen was the _type_ to hurt someone intentionally, though he’d made it _clear_ that he didn’t trust mages. If she made him _angry_ enough, if he _turned_ on her... There would be nothing _left_. Tearing angrily at the bread she’d taken, she chewed it aggressively as she thought about what she’d nearly done.

“He’s frightened.” Leliana said as she came to sit across from her at the table.

“Pardon?” Sylwynn replied, looking up at the woman as she was pulled from her thoughts.

“You remember me telling you how the Hero of Ferelden was a Dalish that had been forced into the Circle? _He_ was responsible for watching over her. When the Circle fell... Well, he wasn’t very _kind_ to mages after that.”

“That may be _so_ , but _I’m_ no initiate that doesn’t know fire from ice. I can _handle_ my magic.”

“He knows that, but leaving the fate of the world to a _mage_? Sometimes Templars have a hard time of letting go of their distrust. The Chantry _teaches_ them that mages aren’t _people_ , that they’re _monsters_ in disguise, just _waiting_ for the opportunity to let a demon in.”

“Maybe your _Chantry_ needs to _end_.” Sylwynn growled, ripping off another piece of bread.

“Perhaps. Though a reform could do just as well. If the new Divine were to _change_ the way Templars are taught, she could ensure that mages are treated _better_. The Circles fell and the mages began rebelling because they’d finally had enough of the confinement and increasing restrictions the Templars kept placing on them.” Leliana replied gently, trying to ease Sylwynn’s frustration.

“How is it you’re always so _calm_? I’ve _yet_ to see you get _angry_ over anything. Aside from that first day in your dispatch tent.”

“I found _peace_ in the Chantry when I needed it _most_. I... hadn’t always been the type of person I am _now_. I was angry, and felt _betrayed_ by Marjolaine, the one person I loved at the time. After Shaari died killing the Archdemon, I needed consolation. I needed to _know_ that the Maker hadn’t _really_ abandoned us. I met her while I was serving in a small cloister in Lothering. I knew she was the one to save us, even before I knew exactly what it was the world faced. She was _brave_ , selfless in everything she did, right up until the end.”

“You almost sound like you loved her.”

“I _did_. She was unlike any woman I’d ever met. In some ways, you remind me of her... She was just as selfless and willing to do what needed to be done, regardless of her personal feelings... I knew she was falling for Alistair though, and so I kept my feelings to _myself_. I think she knew though, and while she couldn’t _return_ my feelings, she and I became very close. When Alistair was made King in the Landsmeet, his betrayal destroyed her. There were many nights she stayed in my tent, unable to face what he’d done to her. At times, she would cry herself to sleep when she thought I didn’t see. After she’d learned what it took to kill an Archdemon, a secret she made me promise not to tell, I knew what she planned. She couldn’t face her life _without_ Alistair, and he wouldn’t even _speak_ to her after the Landsmeet. When she _died_ , I thought to take revenge on him for betraying her. Her death wounded me, shattered my illusion of what I had _hoped_ the world really was. Mother Dorothea comforted me when I returned to the Chantry, helping me through my grief to see there was _more_ for me than what I had become.”

“She sounds like she was a wonderful woman. It’s too bad that _he_ couldn’t see it.” Sylwynn said gently, sensing how difficult it was for Leliana to talk about it.

“He _saw_ it, and when she died to save _him_ , he realized what he’d _done_ to her. Even now you can see the guilt and shame he carries in his eyes. He told her he needed to marry a woman of noble birth, a _human_ so that the Theirin name could continue on. He was the bastard son of King Maric, and people _worried_ about letting a _commoner_ rule as their King. He’d said that the country would never accept an _elf_ as their Queen, especially not a _mage_. He was once a Templar too, trained from his youth to serve the Chantry. After she sacrificed herself... he hasn’t married or even taken another woman to his bed. The Theirin name could very well end with _him, despite_ his insistence he couldn’t be with Shaari because he had to marry well.”

“Why is it you humans always have to see us as less than what we _are_? Why must we be the _lesser_ people? Why can’t we be your _equal_?” Sylwynn asked, her anger returning slightly.

“Perhaps it is because they feel the need to control everything around them, and those _not_ of human blood should be slaves or worse.” Leliana replied gently.

“ _You’re_ not that way.”

“I’ve seen too much in the world to ever believe that I’m superior over anyone else. I’ve seen the good, I’ve lived through the bad. People are _people_ , no matter where they’re from or what they were _born_ to be.”

“It’s nice to talk to someone that thinks the way you do, Leliana. Most people I’ve met take one look at me and _dismiss_ me because all they see is a pair of pointed ears.”

“It’s part of why you don’t _trust_ humans. You’ve seen too much in your young life to believe we’re not the _monsters_ you’ve encountered. I hope that someday, I can earn your trust.”

Smiling slightly, Sylwynn met the woman’s eyes.

“You already have.”

Taking another bite of her bread, she watched the smile bloom slowly over Leliana’s face. It brightened her eyes in a way that Sylwynn hadn’t seen in all the time she’d known the woman, making her features seem almost angelic.

“I’m truly honored...” Leliana said, her humility showing on her delicate features. “I have something for you, my Lady. Come see me just before you’re ready to head to the Storm Coast.” Leliana finished, getting to her feet.

Nodding, she finished her bread before heading back to her hut. Catching the look Cullen was giving, she had to fight the urge to go to him and kiss him herself. Pulling her gaze away quickly, she distracted her thoughts with the conversation she and Leliana had had. She was genuinely a great woman, and Sylwynn counted herself fortunate to be a friend to her. It was strange. Before she’d left her clan, she couldn’t _stand_ to be around the shemlen. Now, she’d befriended one that had seen as much hardship in her life as she herself had. Neither spoke of what it was that had hardened them so, it wasn’t _necessary_. They understood a kindred _spirit_ however, one that transcended race or time.

Packing her gear for the trip to the Coast, Sylwynn spent the remainder of her day reading over the reports Leliana had given her earlier. It seemed there was a Warden, a man by the name of Blackwall, that was seen roaming the Hinterlands. She didn’t _really_ want to go back there, as the place seemed infested with _bears_. She didn’t mind _hunting_ them when the need called for it, but _these_ bears were worse than the _earwigs_ that plagued some of her clan’s camping places. Realizing that she’d have to go there again to meet the mages in _Redcliffe_ , she wondered if she could make it all in one trip.

Stretching as she set down the last of the reports, she yawned wearily. Hearing her stomach growl, she realized she’d only eaten the bit of bread earlier and decided to go for something with more substance. Getting to her feet, she pulled a cloak over her shoulders and slipped silently from her hut. Glancing about, she made sure Cullen wasn’t anywhere around before making her way to the mess tent. Upon entering, she heard the laughter and easy way the people were speaking with one another. They were learning to trust each other, and starting to believe the Inquisition could actually put an _end_ to the conflict between the mages and Templars. It was something she found she actually _enjoyed_ hearing, as the men and women were of _all_ races, not just _humans_.

Getting herself a bit of the stew and some more bread, she took her favorite seat near the back of the tent. Varric soon joined her, as did some of the soldiers. Plans were soon settled for the trip to the Storm Coast in the morning, which led to the sharing of tales of one sort or another. Drink started to flow as the tales became more outrageous, though Sylwynn got the feeling most were far from true. Sipping only lightly at her ale, she wondered when it was that she’d actually been able to _stomach_ it. The _taste_ wasn’t as appealing as the elderberry wine her clan made, but it wasn’t all together _unpleasant_ anymore. Catching a scent that was as familiar to her as breathing, Sylwynn got quickly to her feet.

“Well. It’s been a wonderful night, but I’ve got an early day tomorrow. Varric, don’t get so drunk tonight that you forget where your tent is again. I _doubt_ Vivienne will appreciate you drooling on her new shoes again like you did _last_ time.” she teased.

“I’m _still_ paying for that one. How much do Orlesians think they’re _worth_?” he laughed heartily.

“Apparently more than _gold_.” she replied, laughing with him.

Turning for the exit, she nearly collided with Cullen as he was entering. Scooting around him, she didn’t give him the opportunity to speak to her. She was still angry over their earlier dispute, and she didn’t want to give him the chance to try and talk to her about it now. Not that he really seemed _interested_ , as he barely moved out of her way. Growling, she stormed her way to her hut and slammed the door behind her. Locking it tight, she yanked off her boots and tossed them violently to the floor. She couldn’t _believe_ him, thinking she couldn’t handle her magic. What was _more_ , he thought she needed _protection_ , like some weak maiden unable to defend herself. She was _Dalish_ , a _proud_ member of her clan before coming to the Conclave, and First to her _Keeper_.

Throwing herself back onto the bed, she snarled at her own foolishness at letting him worm his way under her skin. She didn’t _want_ to like him, and yet, she _did_. He was a _Templar_ , she was a _mage_. They were sworn _enemies_ , the war they were in _proved_ that. And yet... His hands on her left her blood boiling, and not from _anger_... The _nearness_ of him made her _head_ swim... His eyes bored into her _soul_... She wondered if it was the same for _him_ , at least, not on the same _level_. Turning to face the wall, she forced herself into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dreams..._

They’d ranged from nightmares of the demons to watching her clan die because she’d _failed_ them. Tonight was no different. She tossed and turned as another horrible vision plagued her mind...

_All around was smoke and fire, the choking heat oppressive as it swirled around her. Time and again, she called out for her sister as she pressed through the burning forest. As always, she heard a haunting laughter as she searched in vain. Spotting movement to her left, she turned in time to see a large, burly shem take hold of her mother. Racing swiftly over, she watched as the man tossed her lifeless body to the ground before her. Screaming in rage, she raised her hand to fire a spell at him only to discover it was missing. In its place was a large mass of green glowing energy, something she’d never seen before and wasn’t sure how to control. Her brief distraction was all the man needed to close the gap between them, grabbing her by the front of her shirt._

_Gasping for air, she watched as his face slowly changed from that of a brutal mercenary to one belonging to a fierce rage demon. Calling on her inner reserves, she forced the beast away from herself with a violent blast from the green mass. Gaining her feet quickly, she found she was once again able to summon her magic, and proceeded to attack the monster with all she had. Turning as she felt an energy behind her, she watched as another demon rushed her from behind. Blasting it with spell after spell as well, she was soon sweating from the effort. It seemed as though they were never ending, though she refused to give in. She_ wasn’t _weak, and_ wouldn’t _fall to such monstrosity._

_Finally freeing herself of the demon army that plagued her, she watched as the dream again shifted, returning to the original nightmare. Her clan was being pursued by a mob of angry humans, intent on wiping them out simply because they were elves. Giving her sister time to reach the trees, Sylwynn turned to face the group, mostly men with large swords, ready to die to protect her family. Her staff spun expertly in her hands as she cast spell after spell, the magic flowing through her like water in a stream. A flash of light and a tangle of dark brown hair rushed passed her, her sister throwing herself into the fight as though it was all she wanted to do. Screaming out in terror, she moved to raced towards her, wanting only to protect the last link to her parents she had._

_Shem after shem fell to their combined efforts, though it seemed the tide was endless. She knew her own limits, and was drawing close to them. When she saw a particularly large man take hold of Vehira and snap her neck, Sylwynn felt her heart shatter. Rage washed over her and she threw herself into the fight more fully, unconcerned now if she lived or died. The most important person to her now lie dead at her feet and there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Tears streamed hot over her cheeks as she battled on, her eyes becoming too blurry to see straight. She would die here, though at the moment, she didn’t care._

_Catching a glint of gold from her side, Sylwynn watched as a magnificent lion appeared and launched himself into battle at her side. Feeling a renewed energy wash over her, she turned her attention back to the mob before her. The lion moved fast, its body possessing a grace and speed she hadn’t expected from a man of his age. Blinking, she watched as the lion shifted into Cullen, his sword swinging in a glittering arc as he came to her defense. She was relieved to know she wouldn’t die just then, until he turned to face her._

_“I_ told _you that you would need help. I’m just glad I was here to_ save _you.” he said, smiling his charming smile that always caught her off guard._

_Growling in frustration, Sylwynn glared daggers at the man._

_“I don’t_ need _you watching over me like a da’len! I’m perfectly capable...” she began, intent on venting her rage at him._

_His hands wrapped around her arms just then, pulling her close and tilting her head up to his. Her heart beat wildly as Cullen leaned down, his lips a breath away from hers. Licking them in anticipation, she heard a loud knocking from somewhere around them..._

Gasping as she came awake, it took Sylwynn several minutes to remember she was in her hut, not in the dream. Hearing the knocking again, she got swiftly to her feet, tripping over her boots and toppling to the floor. Picking herself up, she found she still had the sheet wrapped around her and growled as she tossed it away. Opening the door, she brushed a sweat dampened tuft of hair from her eyes as she looked to see who had come to call. Finding Leliana there, she offered the woman a small smile and stepped away so she could come in.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, my Lady. I merely came to wake you for your journey to the Storm Coast today.” she said, offering her a small smile.

“No, I’m fine, thank you. I’m actually _glad_ you woke me, as it roused me from an uncomfortable dream.” Sylwynn replied, picking up the sheet as she returned to her bed.

“Then I am glad. Is it something you wish to discuss?” Leliana asked, helping her to remake the bed.

“Just nightmares about my clan.” she said, not wanting to go into too much detail.

Seeing the woman nod and smile, Sylwynn knew Leliana had an idea of what she’d _really_ been dreaming about. Returning the gesture slightly, she gathered her things and moved towards the door. Watching as the woman stepped into her path, she couldn’t help but furrow her brow.

“A moment, my Lady.”

Drawing in a steadying breath, Sylwynn met her eyes.

“You’re going to be heading for the Storm Coast today, but there was something I wanted to give you. It’s not much, but I hope it brings you a little luck.” she said, pulling a small pouch from her belt.

Taking the leather bag, Sylwynn opened it slowly. Her curiosity piqued as she dumped the contents onto her hand, arching a brow at the redhead. A small, golden figure of a halla rest on her palm, its smooth surface shining in the light. It was attached to a thin chain, though she could feel the magic woven through it. Running her thumb over the halla, she raised her eyes to meet Leliana’s.

“It belonged to Shaari. She too bore the vallaslin of Ghilan'nain, and fought to save a world that barely remembers her sacrifice. She’d pressed it into my hand the night before we marched on Denerim, a sign that she wanted me to press on, no matter how hard life was for me. It comforted me through the years, a reminder that even though there is darkness, there’s also _light_.” the woman said softly. “I want you to have it.”

“I... I can’t accept this, Leliana. I...”

“Please. Do it for me, your worship. I’ve seen you stand against those that would tear you down, and you fight without hope of thanks or congratulations for your efforts.” she replied, pressing the necklace into her hand.

Swallowing, she knew how hard it had been for the woman to part with something so precious. Nodding, she gently moved the chain over her head and felt it rest lightly just above her heart. The gold felt warm against her skin, and she got the impression that it was heightening her magic. She felt it surge through her, energizing her as she’d never been before. Raising her eyes to meet the woman's, she offered her a small smile.

“She’d had it ever since I met her, and told me that it had been enchanted to enhance a mage’s natural abilities. I don’t know where she got it, likely from her Keeper as a young girl before she was taken to the tower. If it helps you... If it brings you the same luck _she_ had...”

“Thank you, Leliana. I’ll treasure it always.” Sylwynn replied.

Watching her nod, she saw the mask fall over her face once again as she turned for the door. Falling in step beside her, she made her way to the mess tent and took her seat in the back. As usual, she was soon surrounded by people happy to share her presence, hoping that she’d somehow favor them with her Divine power. It didn’t matter how many times she _told_ them she wasn’t the Herald of their Prophet, they insisted on _believing_ it. They were soon laughing as they again shared stories, and Sylwynn felt herself starting to relax a little. Finishing her breakfast, she got to her feet and made her way out of the tent.

Colliding with Cullen, she growled as her belongings spilled to the ground. Bending down to gather them up, she saw Cullen trying to help her. Snatching her things from him once she’d stood back up, she met his eyes and saw the concern there. Growling, she stepped passed him as she turned for the Chantry.

“I was only trying to _help_.” he said, moving to walk with her.

“I don’t _need_ your help. I’m not a _child_ anymore...” she retorted, turning o face him.

“I know you’re not. I was merely trying to be nice.” Cullen stated, his voice calm and gentle.

Sighing in frustration, she nodded her head slowly.

“Thank you.”

His smile was disarming, and she knew she needed to put some distance between herself and the Templar shem. Swallowing, she made her way quickly to the Chantry, wanting only to be on her way to the Storm Coast. Upon entering, she found several of the priests she’d seen in Val Royeaux talking amongst themselves. Looking up at Cullen curiously, she watched as he turned his head to look at them as they passed.

“They’ve been trickling in slowly since your trip to the capital. Many people now look to the Inquisition as a means of safety and shelter, _including_ a fair number of _Templars_. They’ve decided that we’re a better option to hiding away with the Lord Seeker when there’s trouble brewing. They’ve come to _help_ , nothing more. They’re not here to oppress mages, merely help keep the peace and protect those in need, as is the _true_ purpose of the order. You’ve _inspired_ them, my Lady.” Cullen said, smiling as he looked at her.

Seeing them all turn to her as she walked passed, Sylwynn knew he spoke the truth. Offering them a small smile, she wondered just how long their inspiration would last when they learned she would go to the mages for help with the Breach. People didn’t _trust_ mages right now, with her being the only exception. She hoped to _change_ their perspective, though the mages at Redcliffe would have to put some effort in as well. She just hoped they weren’t as distrusting of _her_ as the Templars initially had been. Not that she trusted _either_ , as she was an unknown entity to them, not something they _knew_ about.

Stepping into the war room, she felt a rush of cool air wash over her and felt a moment of relief. Walking beside Cullen as she’d made her way here had only served to remind her of the dream and how he’d nearly kissed her... _again_. His scent flooded her senses, his presence at her side igniting a part of her she hadn’t known _existed_. Stepping up to the table, she watched as he walked around to the other side, moving to stand between the two women. Smiling slightly, she turned her attention to the giant map before her. Talk soon turned to the journey ahead, and she found herself almost dreading it. Seeing the look of concern on Cullen’s face, she cleared her throat.

“The _last_ time I was at the Storm Coast was when I sailed across for the Conclave. Shems... the other passengers... blamed me for the turbulence of the waters and the crashing waves that threatened to drag us under. I can’t say I’m _thrilled_ with the idea of going _back_.” she said, shifting uncomfortably.

“You will have _soldiers_ this time, you won’t be going _alone_.” Leliana smiled, turning to Cullen.

“That’s right. I’ve got men and women geared up and ready to depart at your order, Herald. The trip you make _won’t_ be as difficult as the one bringing you _here_.” Cullen replied, resting his hands on the pommel of his sword.

“Are our scouts in position?” Cassandra asked, moving to stand beside her at the table.

“They are. Scout Harding has already set up several outposts where the Inquisition forces are ready to act on your commands. Your arrival is eagerly anticipated, my Lady. They’re eager to see the Herald of Andraste in person.” Leliana added.

“I’m _not_ the Herald.”

“Your actions have convinced them otherwise. The more you do to help them, the more they believe you were sent by Andraste herself.” Cassandra said.Finalizing their plans, she turned for the door. Walking through the Chantry, she knew the trip ahead would be long and tiring. She only hoped the Bull’s Chargers were worth the time and effort it would take to bring them back to Haven...


	12. Meeting The Bull

The trip back to the Waking Sea had gone shorter than the last time she’d ventured here. She knew it was because they were using magic - that thing that was only supposed to _serve_ man or be exterminated otherwise - to help the journey go faster. Meeting Scout Harding at the base of the peak she’d crested, she smiled warmly at the dwarf. She’d been the first person to offer real friendship to Sylwynn, something she’d earned after rescuing Inquisition soldiers from the Avvar in the Fallowmire. She’d had to fight through muck and mire to reach them, along with a slew of undead that appeared every time someone set foot in the water. It had been long and arduous, but worth it in the end. The men and women she’d saved had been more than grateful, their appreciation showing in more than just their eyes.

Now, as the woman briefed her about all that was happening on the Storm Coast, she wondered how it was they were going to resolve the issues. Promising to find the missing patrols, she then turned her attention to her original purpose for coming. Brushing a lock of sopping wet hair from her eyes as she wiped the rain from her face, she met the woman’s eyes curiously.

“So, I was also told to look for a mercenary group led by a qunari warrior of sorts. Do you know anything about them?” she asked.

“I’ve seen Venatori down on the coast to the east of us, and a man by the name of Krem said if you came to send you there. I don’t think it’s a trap, as the guy didn’t give me that impression. We’ll cover you from the hills here just in case.” she replied, smirking.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn thanked the woman and picked her way down the soggy hills. It rather reminded her of home in a way, and she had to shake the image from her mind lest she be given to her memories. Reaching the base, she picked her way through the rocky surface until she came to the edge of the sea. The breeze that washed over her was chilly, and the salty spray of the ocean as it washed over her gave her reason to pause. The last time she’d been close to this body of water, the humans she’d traveled with on the pirate’s ship had accused her of being the reason the waves were so rough. Looking at it now though, that was just the nature of the sea before her. 

Shaking the water from her face, she took only a brief look around. The sound of swords clashing together told her there was a battle close by, and she moved in the direction it came from. Seeing several men and women engaging a group wearing the most ridiculous helmets, she started towards them. The qunari was unmistakable, as he was head and shoulders taller than the rest. His black horns curved out like those of the ranchers cattle her clan had passed on occasion, and his gray tinted skin was laced with the scars of war. He’d seen more than his share of action, and she wondered idly what stories he could tell. Each scar had one, and sometimes, people couldn’t _wait_ to relate how they were obtained. At least, that’s how it was in _her_ clan.

Spinning her staff, Sylwynn rushed forward, blasting those wearing the silly helmets with spell after spell. Varric and Cassandra soon joined the fray, helping the mercenaries beat back the soldiers before them. It was easy to see who was who in the fight, and she concentrated her magic on those in the strange armor. Hearing Krem call out to one of his men to watch out, Sylwynn turned to see the man take a blow to the back of the head. Rushing over, she blasted the Venatori that bore down on him, dropping the man lifelessly to the ground. Kneeling before the soldier, she placed her hand on his shoulder to check for wounds. Sending a small amount of healing energy into him, she then turned her attention back to the fight at hand.

Blasting the last of the Venatori with a fierce bolt of lightning, she then turned to look for another opponent. Finding they’d eliminated them, she lowered her staff slowly and looked to Cassandra and Varric. Making her way over to the dwarf, she quickly tended to the injury he’d taken to the arm and shoulder, repairing the muscle and mending the flesh. Doing the same for Cassandra, she couldn’t help but laugh as her friend pointed out how _useful_ her magic had been. He’d done it repeatedly since this had all began, as though trying to remind the Seeker that not _all_ mages were villains to be put to the sword. Hearing the large qunari call out to his men, she turned her attention back to him.

“Chargers! Stand down! Krem, how’d we do?” he called out.

“Five or six wounded, Chief, no dead.” Krem replied.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks.” he said.

Seeing him turn to her, Sylwynn suddenly felt very small. Meeting his eyes though, she realized he’d gone the whole fight only being able to see out of _one_. The left eye was covered with a patch that only partially hid the massive scars beneath. Scars that strangely looked as though they were made by claws, or the business end of a mace. She’d seen wounds like that before, some of her clansmen had taken such injuries when humans had happened upon them by surprise. Taking only a moment more to look over his massive frame, she turned her attention back to him as he began to speak.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.” he said, a small smile on his thin lips.

“You must be Iron Bull.” she replied.

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.”

Following him over to the fallen tree he chose to sit on, she didn’t fail to notice that even in his seated position, he was still taller than she was standing. Swallowing slightly, she offered him a smile in return.

“I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.” he offered, pointing to where the man approached.

“Good to see you again.” he replied. “Throat cutters are done, Chief.”

“Already? Have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.” he laughed.

“None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?” he teased in return.

Catching the glint in the man’s eyes, Sylwynn knew at once what it was that was off about him. _He_ wasn’t a man at _all_. Krem was a _woman_. Offering him a small smile as he walked away, she returned her attention to Iron Bull.

“So. You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it. I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” he chuckled.

“How much is this going to _cost_ me, exactly?” she asked, looking over the men and women in his company.

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally. Unless you want to buy drinks later. You’re Ambassador, uh, what’s her name... Josephine. We’d go through her, and get the payments set up. Gold will take care of itself, don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.” he chuckled again.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting _me_. You need a front line bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is, demons? Dragons? The bigger, the better. And there’s one other thing. Might be useful. Might piss you off. You ever hear of the Ben Hassrath?”

“I’m not familiar with that name.” she replied, furrowing her brow slightly.

“It’s a qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well... _we’re_ spies. The Ben Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that can cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“You’re a qunari spy, and you just _told_ me?” she asked, incredulous.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing is bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So _whatever_ I am, I’m on your side.”

“You still could have hidden what you are.”

“From something called the Inquisition? I’d have been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.” he chuckled.

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy, nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to keep the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, that’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

“What’s in these Ben Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?”

“Enemy troop movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip... it’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if you’re spymaster is _worth_ a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

“She?”

“I did a little research. Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” he chuckled again.

“Alright, you’re in.” she grinned.

“Excellent! Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired.” he called out.

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up... with _axes_.” Krem replied.

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Teinter, right? Try blood magic.” he replied, walking passed her. “We’ll meet you back at Haven.”

“Iron Bull?” she said, turning to face him.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you might be willing to lend us a hand here finding the missing Inquisition patrol.”

“Sure. Krem, take the Chargers to Haven. I’ll regroup with you there once we’re done here.” he replied.

Watching Krem nod and lead the Chargers off, she turned to face Iron Bull. Offering him a small smile, she cleared her throat and looked to the others.

“Looks like we’re going to head further down the coast. Harding gave me a location of where the troops were last seen, I suggest we start looking there.” she said, meeting their eyes briefly.

The rain and spray from the sea was oddly comforting just then, and she took a few moments to just savor it. Knowing they couldn’t stand around while the troops were missing, she started off at a light jog. The terrain was rocky and the stones slippery, and she soon made a turn up a deer path leading farther inland. Glancing back every now and then, she was surprised to find that Iron Bull wasn’t having a hard time keeping up, contrary to a man of his size. Smiling as she pressed on, she crested a hill and marveled at the view around her.

The ground was covered in a blanket of ferns and soft grasses, and several patches of elfroot clumped around the bases of the large trees. The thick trunks supported both pines and oaks, their boughs intertwining in a fluid dance that only Dalish seemed to understand. Wild flowers blossomed here and there, their petals glistening with the drops of rain that gently caressed them. Taking a moment to breathe in the sweet air, Sylwynn felt herself connect to the land in a way she hadn’t been able to since coming to the Conclave.

“So, you’re Dalish, huh? Don’t see to many clans wandering Orlais. Most elves are stuck in the slums of the alienages.” Bull began.

Blinking in surprise, she met the man’s face with an air of curiosity.

“What do you know of my People?” she asked, turning to press on through the foliage.

“Well, you know. You hear things here and there. I’ve only met a few in my travels.”

“We’re pretty far spread, given our history with the shems.” she said. Glancing back, she caught the look Cassandra was giving her. “That’s been a hard thing for me _personally_ , but I’m starting to see that not _all_ humans are like those that feel our clans need to be wiped out. Not that we’re seen as _equals_ , only that we’re not the _demons_ we’re made out to be.”

“I get that. Being qunari, I get _all_ the looks. You learn to ignore them.”

“Maybe _you_ can. People don’t openly _attack_ your kind on sight. There’s this whole _size_ thing, for starters.”

“You ain’t got nothing to worry about with _me_ around, boss. I’ll cover your ass, don’t you worry. Especially since it’s so small.” he teased.

Blushing deeply, Sylwynn tried to keep her mind focused on what it was they were supposed to be doing. The troops needed her, and despite her previous experiences with humans, she couldn’t abandon them to an unknown fate. It was curious though. She actually _cared_ about what happened to the people who followed her. She couldn’t say _why_ , but their trust _mattered_ to her. Perhaps it was the hope that if they saw _her_ standing up for them, her _People_ wouldn’t be scrutinized as badly as they had been in the past. Having brought that thought to mind, she knew that’s what she was ultimately fighting for.

Then there was Cullen...

The man haunted her dreams no matter _how_ hard she tried to convince herself she couldn’t fall for him because he was human. The way his amber eyes followed her when she was in camp; the soft smile he reserved for her or the scent that was all man, all muscle and all _his_ that drifted to her nose whenever he was close. His hands on her arms as he’d held her, for one reason or another, the scar that traced over his lip, the stubble on his cheeks... They were all things _foreign_ to her and yet, somehow _familiar_. Feeling her body grow warm as thoughts of him drifted through her mind, she realized she wasn’t bothered by the chill in the air any longer.

Feeling a rather large hand on her shoulder, Sylwynn spun to face her would be attacker. Seeing Bull standing behind her, she watched as he pointed to a grove of trees that barely obscured the tattered remains of an old cabin. Nodding her head, she knew that was where the troops had last been, as it was the only structure in the area that she’d seen. The man and women that surrounded the place didn’t seem the friendly sort, and she immediately worried for the safety of her people.

 _Her people_...

Once, that term was only reserved for members of her clan and other elvhen. Now, she’d used it to refer to the men and women that served the Inquisition. It was a curiosity as to how and when that had changed, but one best saved for a time when she could actually _ponder_ it, not when people’s _lives_ were in danger. Slipping silently through the trees, she peered in one of the empty windows to see if there were any more people inside. Finding the floor covered with bodies, she felt her stomach drop.

_These were the missing Inquisition troops..._

Shaking her head at the others, she knew they understood the troops were dead. Creeping around to the other side of the building, she felt her anger rise at the people who had killed them. Calling up her magic, she blasted the man closest to her with a lightning spell, something that was greatly enhanced due to the rain. Watching as the bolt arced from one person to another, she was soon launching spell after spell at them, wanting justice for the senseless slaughter of Inquisition forces. Spinning her staff expertly as she summoned her magic, she felt the fluidity of her movements as they paired perfectly with those of her companions. Even Bull seemed to pick up on her, covering one side of the group while she attacked the other. Cassandra and Varric were familiar, but having the large qunari with them was an unexpected change. He turned the tide for them quickly though, taking out as many opponents as she and the others did on his own. 

Seeing the last man fall, she took only a moment more to check for others before turning her attention back to the cabin. Pushing the door open, she found a scene that made her feel nauseous. Bodies littered the floor, having been dismembered by the force of the attack on them or peppered with arrows from the archers that hid in the foliage. Looking around at the carnage, she was surprised to see two people resting against the far wall. Their eyes were open and the relief on their face was palpable as they fell on her. Rushing over, Sylwynn placed her hands on the one man’s chest, checking the severity of his wounds.

“It’s bad, but I can fix it.” she said, moving to the other man. 

Finding his wounds were only slightly less severe, she returned her attention to the first man and let her healing energy flow slowly into him.

“Herald?” he croaked, his voice raspy.

“Shhh, just hold still.” she replied.

“There’s another one over here.” Cassandra said, looking at her from where she crouched down.

“Two here, boss. Looks like those bastards weren’t as thorough as they thought they were.” Bull added.

“No, the soldiers are _tougher_ than those people thought. Inquisition men and women have something to _fight_ for. Those people _don’t_.” Sylwynn replied, offering the man before her a small smile.

“Your Worship...” the other man said, placing his bloodied hand on her arm.

“Just hold still, I’ll take care of you.” she said softly.

“Thank you... For coming to our aid and saving our lives.” he added.

Meeting his eyes, she realized it was the first time she was _seeing_ the gratitude of the people first hand. He had tear streaks through the blood on his cheeks, and his smile was genuinely heartwarming. Returning the gesture, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, letting her magic flow to him as well. It was draining, but seeing them recover at her touch was rewarding.

“Looks like your Herald just won herself an army of loyal men and women.” Bull said, moving to stand close to Cassandra, folding his powerful arms across his chest.

“Not bad for a Dalish who doesn’t like _humans_.” Varric added. “I’ll go gather some troops to help bring these guys back to camp.”

“She’s... _just_ what the people need. They needed _hope_ after Most Holy’s death... _she_ gives them that.” Cassandra replied softly.

The soft chatter of the men and women as Sylwynn made her way to them was comforting. Soon, they’d be heading back to Haven where they could rest and recover fully. Looking up as more people entered the small cabin, she knew they’d come to help care for the wounded. Getting to her feet, Sylwynn wiped the blood off her hands with a cloth she was passed. The people... _her_ people... were safe. Despite their losses, the few who’d survived were worth all the trouble she’d gone through to save them...


	13. The Storm Coast

The storm Coast was beautiful, despite the demons and bandits that plagued the land. Once she’d fought their leader however, they identified themselves as the Blades of Hessarian, a group dedicated to their leader and Andraste. Smiling as they pledged themselves to her, she knew that the attacks on her people would stop, and she’d gained the skill of another band of mercenaries willing to fight for her cause. Now, as she traveled back to Haven, she pondered all that had lead her to this point. She’d been an outcast Dalish who was seen as the murderer of the Divine, a heathen killer that needed to be put to death. That had all changed however when she’d made her initial assault on the Breach. She wasn’t sure how she’d survived, as she’d _felt_ her body dying as they’d traveled to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Each step she’d taken _since_ then had seemed more impossible than the last to those that watched her every move.

 

Upon entering, she was greeted by many of the faithful that had flocked there, including some of the soldiers she’d rescued from the Avvar in the Fallowmire. Smiling warmly at them as she passed, she wanted only to find her hut and sleep on a soft bed rather than the hard, damp ground. Chuckling to herself, she wondered when it was she’d gotten so soft. She was _Dalish_ , a proud member of her clan and yet, she had grown rather fond of the comforts Haven had to offer. She _did_ miss the forest though, and her sister’s joyous laughter as they raced along the streams near where they’d set up their camp. Swallowing the lump in her throat those memories stirred up, she turned her attention to the hot bath she knew was waiting for her.

 

Colliding with Cullen’s chest as she entered the gates, she met his eyes as he stared down at her. He was relieved to see her, if she judged his handsome features correctly, and if she were honest with herself, she was glad to see him too. Catching her balance as he let go of her, she offered him a small smile as she took a step back.

 

“Herald... Sylwynn. It’s good to see you. I hope your trip was successful.” he said softly, as though trying to think of a reason to stay as close to her as he was.

 

“It was... It’s good to see you too, Commander... Cullen.” she replied, her eyes fixed on his.

 

Neither one moved, as though waiting for the other to do so. He was so close... She could almost hear his heart beating. She wanted to close the gap between them... to feel his arms around her as he brought his lips over hers. She wasn’t sure _why_ she wanted him so close, only that some part of her longed for that which she’d never known. His scent engulfed her like a soft blanket, caressing her senses and arousing her desire to be held in the protective embrace of his powerful arms. She had no clue that she had the same effect on him, that he was every bit as full of longing for her as she was for him, only that his very essence had seeped into her soul.

 

It seemed an eternity as they stood there, neither one moving. They were locked in each other’s gaze, unable to move either forward or back. Feeling her throat go as dry as the sands of the desert, she slowly licked her lips. His eyes seemed fixed to the movement of her tongue as it traced the soft curve of her cupid’s bow. Her heart beat hard in her chest, her longing for him hotter than the fires of the Breach that had first engulfed her all those months ago. Blood pounded in her ears as she stood before him, her heart calling her to take that single step.

 

“Herald, your bath is ready.” Elisa said as she appeared from behind Cullen. “Oh Maker, forgive me. I... didn’t mean to intrude on anything.”

 

“You weren’t intruding, I was just taking a moment to brief the Herald about the events that had occurred while she was away.” Cullen replied, stepping back.

 

“Yes, and I slipped on the ice just a moment ago, Commander Cullen made sure I kept my feet.” she added, turning to look at the girl.

 

“Yes, my Lady, as you say.”

 

Looking back up at Cullen briefly, she gave him a soft smile before slipping around him. She felt his eyes on her back as she moved away, and wondered what had come over her. He had enchanted her like no one else had _before_ , and she almost wanted to follow her mad thoughts through to wherever they led. That would doom her, however. As a Dalish, she would be bound to a man that couldn’t offer her the same connection she would have to him. Glancing back briefly, she saw him walking towards where the men trained. That would have to be it. She couldn’t let herself be swayed by his gaze or taken in by the scent that was uniquely his. She had to push him from her mind and focus her attention elsewhere. He was a human _Templar_ , the very thing she’d despised for most of her life. The fact that he held some power over her was frightening, and she couldn’t let him have that control any longer.

 

Entering her hut, she found the bath steaming hot as promised. Bolting the door, she peeled off her dirty clothing and tossed it aside. Slipping into the copper tub, she rest her head against the rim. She could well imagine the struggle a human would have to do so, as they were quite a bit larger than she herself was. True, she was tall for an elf, _especially_ so for a woman. But her height was still far _shorter_ than that of the humans around her. Smiling as she let the water soothe her, she kept it from growing chill by with her magic Her stomach called her to finish after some time however, and she found she couldn’t refuse. Taking a few minutes to wash with her scented soaps, she soon stepped from the tub and dried herself off.

 

Dressing in clean clothing, she then shook the water from her choppy hair before running her fingers through it. It was getting _longer_ than she liked, and she contemplated giving it a trim. Deciding to put that off for a while, she slipped her jacket on and made for the mess tent. Upon entering, she found it quite a bit _fuller_ than the last time she’d been in Haven, owing to the growing forces that made their way their daily. Men and women, mages and Templars... People of all ages and walks of life now comprised the Inquisition, people who _trusted_ them to put the world right. It was a _tall_ order, but one she knew she couldn’t back down from; if not for the sake of those _gathered_ , then at _least_ to ensure her _clan_ had a future.

 

Finding a table towards the back of the tent that wasn’t as full as the others, she made her way over and took a seat. Starting in on her supper, she soon found herself surrounded by those she’d come to call her friends. Solas in particular fascinated her, though it was nothing compared to the _Templar_ that haunted her dreams. Meeting the man’s eyes, she could _feel_ the age and wisdom in his words as he spoke. It was almost as though he’d _lived_ back in the time of the memories he’d shared with her, those he claimed he’d seen in the Fade. She wondered if it was true, that perhaps he _had_ been there. Shaking her head, she realized the error of her thinking, as Solas was still _mortal_. The ancient elves were said to live forever, and while he was quite a bit _older_ than she was, he was _still_ just a man.

 

A man that was _attracted_ to her, if she read him right. She’d gone to him for advice on numerous occasions, and his passion for history _fascinated_ her. She’d always wondered what her people had been like over the ages, and he seemed to know _first hand_. Offering him a bright smile, she listened as he spoke of the potential allies they could gain by siding with the rebel mages in Redcliffe. If nothing else, he suggested they _meet_ with them, just to get a sense of their true purpose.

 

“Your advice has always been sound, ha’ren. I’ll see what these mages have to offer, and whether or not they’d be worth courting the favor of.” she smiled, taking a bite of her meat.

 

“If nothing else, they would at _least_ be a safer option for us... _apostates_ than the Templars would. There is of course _risk_ , as with _anything_ in life. We must be prepared for the potential danger that would come with allying ourselves with them. Not _all_ are strong enough to resist the temptations _some_ spirits offer.” he said, sipping his wine.

 

“I’ll trust your wisdom, Solas. Besides. You _alone_ communicate with the spirits in the Fade, perhaps you could _convince_ them to assist us, as opposed to taking control of those in our ranks and turning into abominations.” she smiled warmly.

 

“I shall do what I can, though ultimately, it will be up to the individual to see them as an ally, as opposed to a danger. Remember what I said about the _nature_ of the spirit.”

 

“I do. A spirit of _wisdom_ can become a demon of _pride_ if that’s all the mage sees.”

 

“Indeed. If the mages are properly _educated_...”

 

“I trust this to no one else, Solas.”

 

“I shall do what I can, lethallan.”

 

Smiling warmly at the man, she caught the slight blush that stained his cheeks as he met her eyes. It was obvious she’d taken him off guard by her willingness to see things as _he_ did, and her desire to _learn_ from him had surprised him as well. Smiling again, she listened as the conversation changed to all that had happened while she’d been away. There was still a great deal to do, and within the week, she’d be headed to Redcliffe to speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona.

 

Finishing her dinner, Sylwynn got to her feet and headed out of the tent. The stars were shining tonight, despite the massive swirling hole the Breach presented. It was beautiful in its own way, the opening to the Fade shimmering just above her. At times, she thought she could see shapes of people and places, things she was certain Solas saw every time he closed his eyes. Walking slowly down the bank to the frozen river, she picked her way along the rocks until she found a vantage point that let her see the whole landscape before her. Sitting on the cold stone, she closed her eyes and let the visions of her home drift into view.

 

_“Syl? Is that you?” her sister asked her voice sounding as though it were coming from an empty cavern._

_“Vehira... I’ve missed you lethallan.” she replied._

_“Why haven’t you come home? Everyone’s been worried about you. Deshanna says that you’re fighting the war with the humans to keep us safe, but many are still concerned you’re being held against your will.”_

_“I’m fine, my sister. The humans... they_ need _me.”_

_“But you_ hate _humans. Why are you_ helping _them?”_

_“I’m helping_ everyone _, lethallan. If I don’t close the hole in the sky, everything we love will be swallowed up.”_

_“But why_ you _? Why not one of the_ shemlen _?”_

 _“I’m the only one that_ can _, Vehira. I have this..._ mark _... on my hand that allows me some control over the Breach. The shem think that once I’ve gotten the assistance of either the mages or the Templars, I’ll be able to_ close _it. I can’t walk away when there’s a potential to save our People.”_

_“The_ Templars _would see you caged, lethallan. If you must remain around them, I beg you to seek out the_ mages _instead. It would be best to gain the help of those you have something in_ common _with, as opposed to those that are_ dangerous _to you.”_

_“Not_ all _Templars are like that, Vehira. I’ve met one... a_ few _who seem to remember that mages as people too. And he treats both elves and humans the_ same _. He’s not like I ever_ expected _a shem to be.”_

_“Are you..._ serious _? You haven’t_ bonded _to him, have you?” Vehira asked incredulously._

_“Of course not. I find him more a curiosity than anything else. It just..._ different _here than I expected. The shem have food delivered to their door, they dispose of their waste in large piles that they set on fire in special pits outside of their cities, and they make some of the most_ colorful _clothing I’ve ever seen! I didn’t_ know _that a weave could be stained the color of the sky, or the silks they have... that’s a very smooth fabric that almost feels like water in your hands... could carry the reds and golds of the leaves as they turn for the winter sleep. And the_ leather _! They’ve learned to tan almost as good as Tanner himself! Vehira! It’s_ amazing _! And they don’t_ look _at me as though I’m just a pair of pointed ears, they see_ me _, as a_ person _! I never thought it possible.”_

_“You almost sound as though you_ like _them.” Vehira said, her voice taking on an edge._

_“Well... I actually_ do _, lethallan. Some of them...”_

_“Killed mammae and papae, or have you forgotten?”_

_“I haven’t forgotten, lethallan. But these here? They aren’t the_ same _.”_

_“I still don’t trust them, my sister. Just be careful.”_

_“I will... I miss you, lethallan.”_

_“I miss_ you _. When are you coming home?”_

_“Hopefully soon. Please... Send the clan my love and tell them I fight daily for their survival. They..._ you all _are more important to me than the air I breathe.”_

_“I shall relay the message, lethallan. Dareth shiral.”_

_“Dareth shiral, lethallan.”_

 

Opening her eyes, Sylwynn realized she’d been crying. It had been _ages_ since she’d dream walked, but she just couldn’t resist the urge to speak with her sister again. The cold night air stung her moist cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the pain that laced her heart. She wanted to go _home_ , she wanted to see her _clan_. She had to finish this though, one way or another. Laying back on the frozen ground, she stared up at the sky until true sleep finally overtook her.

 

Waking in the early hours of the morning to a rough shake, she opened her eyes to see Cullen standing over her. Blinking slowly, she felt the frost on her eyelashes weigh heavily on her as she worked to sit up. Shivering uncontrollably, she realized she’d fallen asleep without meaning to. Furrowing her brow as she tried to understand what the Templar was saying, she gasped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Wrapping her arms around the thick neck of the man that carried her, she turned to see Bull’s strong features come into view. It hadn’t been Cullen waking her, it was the qunari. Shaking the fog from her mind, she used her magic to warm herself up a little.

 

“I’m alright, Bull.” she said softly.

 

“Yeah, and I’m the queen of Antiva.” he replied, looking down at her.

 

“Aren’t queens _female_?” she teased.

 

“That _depends_. You _have_ been to Orlais, right?” he chuckled, walking towards his tent.

 

“Well, Val Royeaux. Does that count?” she laughed, steadying herself as he set her on her feet.

 

“Close enough. What were you _doing_ out there anyway, boss?”

 

“Just... admiring the dangerous beauty of the Breach and the determination of the stars to shine through the tear in the veil. It rather reminds me of what _we’re_ doing here.”

 

“What, freezing our _asses_ off?” he chuckled again.

 

“That too.” she smirked. “The Creators are reminding us that no matter what darkness threatens to claim our lives, there is always _hope_ for those willing to seek it out.”

 

“Uh huh. Just don’t let _Cullen_ see you out here pulling this shit. The man’s got this _thing_ about you...” Bull said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Please don’t say anything, Bull. I don’t need _another_ mother bird watching over me.”

 

“Not my place, boss. Just... be _careful_ , okay?”

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn smiled warmly at the man as she turned for the gates. Slipping silently in, she made her way to her hut and bolted the door behind her. The warmth was relieving after her night out in the cold, though she didn’t regret it. She’d spoken to her _sister_ , someone she hadn’t seen in close to a _year_. Pressing her hand to her heart as she stood silent a moment, she knew that her clan was safe. They might not _remain_ so if she didn’t close the Breach soon, but it was something she was determined to do. Shaking the ice from her coat, she quickly brushed herself off before making preparations for the day before her...


	14. Meeting Dorian

Haven was near to bursting. Everywhere Sylwynn looked, people either mingled with others or sat outside their tents. The area surrounding the main gates was covered with families seeking shelter from the Breach, and the demons that followed the chaos. Some brought goods from their farms that was gladly distributed among the crowds, while others came with little more than the clothes on their backs. Men and women, maidens and lads, children and infants all looked to her for salvation. It was a _humbling_ experience, as she doubted most of them had given elves much _thought_ before all this began. Now, she was the only hope they had, their Herald of Andraste.

 

It didn’t matter how many times she refuted their claims, they seemed drawn to her as though they were moths and she were a brilliantly colored flame they could dance by. To the people, she was the radiant light of the sun that always seemed to break through even the darkest night. They _needed_ her... She was their _rock_ , their _safe harbor_ in the storm. It was strange to think that just barely a year ago, she would have preferred _all_ humans to be charred to ash rather than let them near her. Now... She’d changed. She felt the weight of their trust and knew she couldn’t disappoint them, no matter _how_ much she just wanted to go home to her clan.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, she made her way to the mess tent. It was almost impossible to get a seat, as there were just so many bodies looking for a warm meal and a place to rest their weary bones. Smiling as people stood to offer her their own place on the bench, she gently rest her hand on their shoulder and shook her head. The grateful look they gave her in return was all the thanks she needed, and she turned slowly for the entrance. Slipping back out into the chill morning, she decided to forego breakfast for the time being, knowing that she needed to prepare for the journey to Redcliffe. Turning for her hut, she watched as Varric stepped out in front of her.

 

“Got a minute?” he asked.

 

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” she replied, following him to the log outside his own tent.

 

“It’s about the red lyrium. I think I’ve got a lead as to where it came from, though I have to wait for my contact to get word back to me.”

 

“Do they have a location figured out?” she asked, taking a seat on the frozen wood.

 

“It looks like there could be more than one. I wish I knew _more_ about this stuff... I feel rather _useless_ here.” he said, shaking his head and sitting beside her.

 

“You know _more_ about red lyrium than anyone else, Varric. I’m not asking you to explain how it came to be or where it comes from. What you’re doing is enough.” she smiled.

 

“Is it? Or are you just being polite...”

 

“It _is_. And I’m not just _saying_ that to make you feel better. Though, there’s nothing _wrong_ with a little politeness. Creators _know_ the humans could use a lesson or two.” she teased, nudging his shoulder with her own.

 

“It’s like they haven’t finished crawling out of the Maker’s mud puddle yet. Oh sure, a few have here or there. But they always mess up and need us _lesser_ people to sort it all out.” he chuckled.

 

“If _we_ didn’t, who _knows_ what they’d make of the world.” she laughed. 

 

“You didn’t stay in the mess tent long, were you able to get something to eat?” Varric asked, concerned.

 

“No, but it’s alright. We’ve got supplies to see us to Redcliffe, I’ll snack from there. The people here... _They_ need it more than _I_ do. Besides. I’m _Dalish. I_ can find us something more sustainable once we’re off.” she smiled.

 

“You know? You might have started this off as the most wanted criminal in all of Thedas; hated and reviled by the humans and eager to be _away_ from them as soon as possible, but you’ve become just what they _needed_. I’m glad you decided to stay.”

 

“And leave all this? You _know_ you’d miss me too much the moment I was out of sight.”

 

“Alright, Sylwynn, you got me.” he laughed. “Come on. Let’s go see how close the others are to being ready to head out. The mages aren’t going to save _themselves_ after all.”

 

Getting to her feet, Sylwynn made the rounds with her dwarven friend to gather the others. Once they had all their gear packed, she turned for the gates. Seeing Cullen approaching, she swallowed the longing she had to be close to him. Meeting his eyes with a warm smile, she watched as he looked to the others.

 

“The situation in Redcliffe is unpredictable, at _best_. Be on your guard, and... Keep an eye on the Herald. She has a _penchant_ for trouble.” he teased, meeting her eyes.

 

“Why Commander. Is that a _crack_ I see in your stoic demeanor? Could it be you actually _care_ about our fearless leader?” Varric teased.

 

“She’s the _only_ one that can seal the rifts, dwarf. Just... Be careful.” he finished, his serious gaze turned on Sylwynn.

 

“Don’t worry, Cullen. I’ll keep my eye on her and make sure she stays close.” Bull said, clapping the man on the shoulder as they passed.

 

Glancing back as Bull steered her towards the bridge out of Haven, she saw the look of concern pasted on Cullen’s striking features. She could tell he was worried about her, though she got the feeling that it was more because he _cared_ for her rather than the fact that she was the only one _capable_ of sealing the rifts that had opened in the Breach’s wake. Offering him a reassuring smile, she turned her attention back to the path before them.

 

The trip to Redcliffe went swiftly, though Sylwynn wondered why the village seemed so... _odd_ upon their arrival. The people acted as though the Grand Enchanter hadn’t invited them there for negotiations, and the rift she’d closed before entering hadn’t behaved as any of the others did. It altered time, speeding some things up while slowing others down. It made fighting the demons difficult, as they were either hindered by the waves or sped up excessively by them. Once closed however, time returned to normal and they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

 

Making their way to the tavern, they felt the eyes of the villagers on them as they moved slowly through town. Some looked to them in relief, while others were highly suspicious. One young man in particular approached them, _begging_ them to try and change the Grand Enchanter’s mind about the alliance she’d made. Listening to him further, Sylwynn felt a measure of anger rise as she learned the woman had taken an offer from a Tevinter Magister to protect them. Promising the lad she’d do all she could, she looked to the others as they continued on.

 

“I don’t like this. No _slave_ owning Tevinter Magister _deserves_ to set foot on _our_ soil. He needs to be _dealt_ with, and dealt with _now_.” she snarled softly.

 

“I agree. The sooner we _remove_ this man from our lands, the _better_.” Varric added.

 

Hearing the approval from the others, Sylwynn was glad to know they agreed. Tevinter had nearly _destroyed_ her people as they spread like a plague, she wasn’t _about_ to let them gain a foothold here so they could do it again. The Grand Enchanter was an _elf_. She should _know_ the dangers Tevinter posed to them. Shaking her head, Sylwynn pressed on to the tavern.

 

Upon entering, she found the place void of anyone that _wasn’t_ a mage. She _herself_ believed that mages needed to be _free_ , but there was something _eerie_ about this crowd. She could almost _feel_ the twisted magic that lingered in the place, a feeling she was beginning to _despise_. Looking to the Grand Enchanter as she approached, Sylwynn wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into her. Hearing her state that she hadn’t gone to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave, she couldn’t help but curl her lip in disdain.

 

Turning to the human as he drew near, she felt her blood boil as she recognized the vestments of the high ranking position with which he held within the Magisterium. Snarling slightly as he introduced himself as Magister Alexius, she followed him cautiously to a table near the back. Taking a seat across from him, she suddenly felt more exposed than she ever had. She expected an _attack_ at any moment, something that seemed reflected in the Magister’s eyes. Glaring darkly, she listened as he spoke about the indentured nature of the alliance he’d brokered with the southern mages. She _hated_ him. Not _only_ was he a Tevinter on _her_ lands, he had _also enslaved_ said mages to do his bidding once he returned home. _Hundreds_ of mages now owed him their loyalty, all because of the foolishness of the Grand Enchanter.

 

“You couldn’t _possibly_ have made a greater mistake.” Sylwynn growled, turning to face Fiona.

 

“What were we supposed to do? The Templars would have broken through and killed us _all_ if I hadn’t agreed to this alliance.” Fiona replied.

 

“You could have died with _honor, fighting_ for what was right rather than making _slaves_ out of those who _trusted_ you to _protect_ them! _Instead_ , you...” she retorted.

 

Falling silent as she felt Bull’s large hand come to rest on her shoulder, she turned her cold gaze back to the Magister.

 

“It seems we must _bargain_ with you for help sealing the .” she growled, clenching her teeth.

 

The look on the Magister’s face said that he was enjoying her displeasure, something that angered her _more_. Listening as he began to discuss the terms in which he’d send the mages, she felt the _only_ thing she wanted to hear from him were his screams of _agony_ as he writhed in pain from the magic she would bring to bear on him. Turning as another Magister approached, she saw the sickness in him as he drew near. He was _younger_ than Alexius, though it was obvious in the eyes they were related. Hearing the older man introduce him as his son, she sprang to her feet as the younger man suddenly stumbled towards her.

 

Catching him in her arms, she felt the small scrap of paper he pressed into her had before his father helped to right him. The man apologized for his clumsiness, though Sylwynn got the impression it was more a show for his father than an actual fainting. Watching as Alexius collected his son, she caught the look in Felix’s eye as he was gently led away. He’d wanted to speak with _her_ , but had to get his father out of the way. Waiting until the two had left the tavern, she read the tiny note he’d given her.

 

“Come to the Chantry, you are in grave danger...” she said softly.

 

“Could be a trap.” Varric added, looking up at her in concern.

 

“Either way, it’s something we should look into. If this mystery author has information that might help us, we shouldn’t discount it.” she replied softly.

 

Seeing Bull nod in agreement, she turned for the door. The Tranquil standing beside it stopped her a moment, asking if she would by chance allow he and the others to take shelter with the Inquisition. Alexius didn’t _like_ being reminded of what a mage could become, and was planning on _killing_ them any day now. Knowing they had no means of defense, Sylwynn nodded her head. They’d been stripped of their magical abilities and emotions, left to wander without so much as the skill to protect themselves or anyone else. She wondered if there was a way to _reverse_ Tranquility, as _no one_ deserved to live as they did, stripped of all dreams and emotion...

 

Making her way quickly to the Chantry with the others, she growled as she saw a large rift spitting out demons with every little belch of energy it spat. It was like the rift at the gates to Redcliffe, warping time all around it. The dark haired man, another mage, fought bravely against the beasts before him, only glancing back to ask her to step in at any time. For a _human_ , he had a sense of humor that she found almost _refreshing_ , as he called out quip after quip as he spun his staff to attack. Jumping in to help, they soon had the demons driven back so that she could close the rift.

 

Shaking the tingling sensation from her hand as the mark dulled back down, she looked up to the man as he came over to stand before her. He was tall and lean, his body well built for a life of combat. His dark brown hair swept up in a ‘devil may care’ attitude, and his handsome features sported a mustache that curved up in a cocky twist as well as a small goatee. His eyes were playful and gentle, and she couldn’t help staring at him a moment. It was as though he was sculpted to perfection, perfectly chiseled into the form a man should bear.

 

“Fascinating! How does that _work_ exactly? You don’t even know, do you. You just wiggle your fingers and _boom_! Rift closes.” he said happily.

 

“Who are you?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“Ah. Getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” he replied.

 

“Watch yourself.” Bull interrupted. “The _pretty_ ones are always the _worst_.”

 

“Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

 

“I was expecting Felix to be here.” she said, looking around slowly.

 

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note and then meet us here after ditching his father.”

 

“Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side _fast_ enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?”

 

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.”

 

“Are _you_ a Magister?” she asked, feeling her body tense slightly.

 

“Alright, let’s say this once. I’m a mage from _Tevinter_ , but not a member of the _Magisterium_. I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.”

 

“Are _you_ the one that sent that note then?”

 

“I am. _Someone_ had to warn you, after all. Look. You _must_ know there is _danger_. That should be obvious, even _without_ the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe _before_ the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

 

“I hope that’s less dangerous than it _sounds_.”

 

“More. The rift you closed here... You _saw_ how it twisted time around itself; sped some things up and slowed others down? Soon, there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further _away_ from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using it _wildly_ unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

 

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith...” Sylwynn said skeptically.

 

“I _know_ what I’m talking about. I helped _develop_ this magic. When I was still his _apprentice_ , it was pure _theory_. Alexius could never get it to _work_. What I don’t understand is why he’s _doing_ it. Ripping _time_ to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

 

“He didn’t do it for _them_.” Felix said as he entered.

 

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked, smiling brightly at the other man.

 

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be _fussing_ over me all _day_.” he replied before turning his attention to Sylwynn. “My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori’. And I can tell you _one_ thing: Whatever he’s done for _them_ , he’s done it to get to _you_.” Felix finished.

 

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to _me_?” Sylwynn asked, meeting the man’s gentle brown eyes.

 

“They’re _obsessed_ with you, but I don’t know _why_. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?”

 

“You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection. Or they see you as a threat.” Dorian said, looking to Sylwynn.

 

“If the Venatori are behind those rifts, _or_ the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought.” Felix stated.

 

“Alexius is your _father_. Why are you working _against_ him?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“For the same reason _Dorian_ works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But _this_? Cultists? Time magic? What he’s doing now is _madness_. For his _own_ sake, you have to _stop_ him.” Felix replied.

 

“It would _also_ be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in _time_ ” Dorian added. “There’s _already_ a hole in the sky.” 

 

“All this for _me_?” Sylwynn teased. “And I didn’t get Alexius _anything_.”

 

“Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those.” Dorian smirked. “You _know_ you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to _keep_ it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to with him, I’ll want to _be_ there. I’ll be in touch. Oh and Felix... Try not to get yourself killed.” he finished, turning to walk away.

 

“There are worse things than _dying_ , Dorian.” Felix replied, looking wistfully after where the man had gone.

 

Seeing him meet her eyes before he turned to leave, Sylwynn offered him a warm smile. It took courage to go against one’s family, and from what she knew of _Tevinter_ , that was a dangerous game one played. They all practiced _blood magic_ , something she herself had been appalled to learn about in her early training. It was just magic, yes, but to use the blood of another, even one’s for some advantage or another was just _wrong_. Looking to the others, she knew Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine would all be interested in this dangerous turn of events. The Magister needed to go, and it seemed _they_ had to be the ones to evict him. Turning for the door, she knew the trip back to Haven would have to be done in haste.


	15. Chapter 15

Haven was bustling with news of what had happened in Redcliffe. Seeing Cullen, Josephine and Leliana walking briskly towards her as she entered the Chantry, she met each of their eyes in turn.

 

“The mages are _out_! We _can’t_ risk their magic turning _against_ us when they summon _demons_!” Cullen growled, stopping before her.

 

“Mages aren’t _monsters_ , Cullen.” Sylwynn stated, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“ _Mages_ can’t be _trusted_.” he snarled.

 

“Did you forget that _I’m_ a mage? Are you saying you don’t trust _me_?” she retorted coldly.

 

“You’re... _different_.” he snapped.

 

“Just _how_ am I _different_ , Cullen?” she quipped.

 

“You... You’re...” he fumbled.

 

“Maker’s _breath_! _She’s_ not the _problem_ , Cullen!” Cassandra interjected. “It’s the Tevinter _Magister_ that is the threat. We _cannot_ leave him on Ferelden’s _doorstep_!”

 

“Let us take this to the war room where so many will no overhear us.” Leliana said gently.

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn brushed passed Cullen, his scent tormenting her soul. He didn’t trust _mages. She_ was a mage. It angered her to know that after all this time, he _still_ couldn’t get passed the fact that magic lived within her. Feeling a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, she turned to see Leliana’s gentle eyes on hers, a soft smile on the woman’s lips. There was more to the story, she was certain, but it was something she wasn’t going to hear right now. Entering the war room, the discussion turned to the topic of which alliance they were going to pursue. Gaining the aid of the Templars would bring them an army of skilled warriors, but there would be problems with their lyrium supplies and properly _maintaining_ them. The mages were desperate to prove themselves, and eager to help in any way they could. But currently, their fate was in the hands of a Tevinter Magister; one who had _complete_ control over their destinies since making them his slaves. It wasn’t a tough call for _her_ , as she already knew which side she was on. Meeting Cullen’s eyes as they spoke about assaulting Redcliffe castle, she was eager for the conversation to continue.

 

“We don’t have the _manpower_ to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go and get the Templars.” Cullen said, turning towards Leliana.

 

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This _cannot_ be allowed to stand.” Cassandra stated, her eyes locked on Cullen’s.

 

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It’s an _obvious_ trap.” Josephine added.

 

“Isn’t that _kind_ of him.” Sylwynn teased. “What does Alexius _say_ about me?”

 

“He’s so complimentary that we are _certain_ he wants to kill you.” Leliana replied.

 

“Not this again.” Josephine sighed.

 

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled _thousands_ of assaults. If you go in there, you’ll _die_ , and _we’ll_ lose the only means we have of _closing_ these rifts. I won’t allow it.” Cullen retorted, meeting her eyes.

 

There was something there... his words spoke of a distrust, a downright _loathing_ of the mages in Redcliffe, yet his eyes betrayed him. He was _concerned. Fearful_ for her _life_. Not just because she could close rifts, but something _else_ entirely... It was the type of concern she’d seen in Vehira’s eyes when she told her sister that she was being sent to a _human_ meeting. The type of concern born of _love_ for someone, not necessity...

 

“And if we don’t even _try_ to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” Lelaina protested.

 

“Even if we _could_ assault the keep, it would be for naught. An _Orlesian_ Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” Josephine stated.

 

“The Magister...” Cassandra began.

 

“ _Has_ outplayed us.” Cullen finished.

 

“We can’t just _give up_.”Sylwynn started. “There _has_ to be something we can _do_.”

 

“We _cannot_ accept defeat now. There _must_ be a solution.” Cassandra stated.

 

“Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I’m sure _he’d_ help us get his castle back.” Sylwynn asked, meeting their eyes in turn

 

“After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode _straight_ for Denerim to petition the crown for help. I _doubt_ he’ll want our assistance once the _Ferelden_ army lays siege to his castle.” Josephine replied.

 

“Wait... There is a _secret_ passage into the castle, an _escape_ rout for the family. It’s too _narrow_ for our troops, but we _could_ send agents through.” Leliana interrupted, looking from the others to Sylwynn.

 

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered before they reach the Magister.” Cullen said, shaking his head.

 

“ _That’s_ why we need a _distraction_. Perhaps the envoy Alexius _wants_ so badly.” Leliana added slyly.

 

“Focus their attention on _Sylwynn_ while _we_ take out the Tevinters? It’s _risky_ , but it _could_ work.” Cullen said, his eyes lighting with a possibility that didn’t end with Sylwynn’s death.

 

“Fortunately, you’ll have help.” Dorian smiled as he entered.

 

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander.” a soldier stated, entering right behind the mage.

 

Seeing the look Cullen gave to Dorian nearly made her laugh. Stifling it to a slight cough, Sylwynn turned her attention back to the man she’d met only days ago.

 

“Your spies will never get passed Alexius’s magic without my _help_ , so if you’re going _after_ him, I’m coming along.” he finished.

 

“The plan puts _you_ in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this.” Cullen said, meeting her eyes worriedly. “We can still go _after_ the Templars, if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn looked to Dorian.

 

“Let’s take this Tevinter _bastard_ down and make him _regret_ popping his head up in the south.” she smirked.

 

“I couldn’t agree _more_ ” Dorian replied, beaming brightly.

 

Watching him turn and leave, she glanced back to her advisors before following him out. Hearing her name, she turned and paused long enough to let Cullen catch up to her. He offered her a nervous smile before moving towards one of the alcoves off to the side of the main walk. Stepping slowly after him, she folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Are you _certain_ this is what you wish to do?” he asked, meeting her eyes.

 

It caught her off guard, as she’d assumed he’d wanted to continue their discussion prior to entering the war room. Hearing him now, should could tell there was nothing but concern in his tone.

 

“Cullen, this is the _right_ thing to do. Mages, Templars... and no one’s _free_. Each side has their demons, each side deserves a _chance_.” she said softly.

 

“But the _mages_...”

 

“ _Both_ are dangerous, Cullen. I know you don’t _trust_ us, but we _need_ you to. _You_ lead the army. Without you, we have _nothing_. We need you to _protect_ us, mage, Templar and common folk alike.”

 

Seeing him lower his eyes a moment, Sylwynn placed a gentle hand on his arm.

 

“You said you treated mages with distrust in the past, and I’m _guessing_ it had something to do with your time in the Circle during the Blight, and _again_ at Kirkwall. Don’t let past experiences cloud your judgement of _all_ mages...” she said softly.

 

“I was a _Templar_...” he replied, meeting her hawk like eyes.

 

“ _Was_ , Cullen. You’re _not_ anymore, are you?”

 

His amber eyes closed as the pain of his past laced across his handsome features. She wanted to assure him they weren’t _all_ evil people that only wanted to use blood magic and summon demons. Sliding her hand up his arm to his cheek, she gently rubbed her thumb along the stubble of his jaw.

 

“My Keeper warned me to avoid Templars because they’re _dangerous_ to mages, _Dalish_ mages in _particular_. Are _you_ the type of man I need to be afraid of?” she asked softly.

 

Letting her hand remain where it was only a moment longer, she sighed and let it drop slowly to her side. Lowering her head, she nodded and drew in a steadying breath.

 

“I’m _not_ that man, Sylwynn. I’m not the _monster_ some Templars become.” he said softly, slipping a finger under her chin.

 

Meeting his eyes, she saw the gentleness there the showed to very few people. His thumb slid over her bottom lip, as though committing the velvety softness to memory with just a touch. Her heart beat rapidly, pounding in her ears. It was the most intimate sensation she’d ever felt. She licked her lips in anticipation for the kiss she hoped would come, her eyes focused entirely on his. He leaned down slowly, tilting her head up to him. Her entire _being_ trembled with eagerness for the feel of his lips on hers. A breath... that was all that was between them...

 

“Are you coming then?” Dorian asked, stopping short of where they stood.

 

“Yes...” she breathed shallowly, tearing her eyes from Cullen’s.

 

“I was just...” Cullen fumbled, searching for some reason he might have to be so close to her.

 

“No need to _explain_ , Commander. Though, I must insist on taking her from you. We’ve a _Magister_ to depose after all. I’ll return her to you in the same condition I take her in.” Dorian teased, grabbing Sylwynn’s arm and lacing it with his own.

 

“Right. Of course.” Cullen said, moving swiftly from the alcove.

 

“You’re quite _taken_ with him.” Dorian smiled once they were free of Haven’s gates.

 

“I don’t know what you’re _talking_ about.” she lied.

 

“Of _course_ you don’t.” he chuckled. “But I thought mages stayed _clear_ of Templars... Especially an _elf_.”

 

“Can we not talk about _me_ at the moment please?” she said, trying her best not to blush.

 

Hearing Dorian laugh, she hoped he would at least drop it for _now_. It was hard _enough_ for her to admit she was becoming _attached_ to Cullen, she didn’t need someone _else_ bringing it to her attention as well. She wasn’t sure if she’d be _able_ to explain something like this to her _sister_ , or if she even wanted to _try_. They’d both been there when their parents had been killed... by _humans_. She doubted Vehira would _understand_ the attraction she had to Cullen. It was as though _he_ was the missing piece to her _soul..._

_Elgar’nan created the Elvhen to bring light to a world that had none. He made them_ perfect _... They were beings of_ passion _, eternally dancing on the flow of magic that wove the intricate patterns of life... Each had four arms, four legs, and two heads. They only had one heart though, and one soul. In a fit of jealousy, they were torn apart by Geldauran, who was_ spiteful _of the affection the All Father showed to his creation. He and his closest friends, Daern’thal, Anaris and The Formless One started a war with Elgar’nan and his companions, eventually becoming the ‘Forbidden Ones’. They were cast down from the All Father, shunned for the rest of eternity. But the damage was done. Now, there were two beings, desperately lost from one another, ripped apart when they should have been one. Elgar’nan wept at the destruction, and Mythal was unable to console him. June had an idea though. While he couldn’t repair the damage done, he_ could _craft something in their essence that would help them_ recognize _that missing part of themselves. Overjoyed, Mythal and Elgar’nan watched as the Master Craftsman wove the magic that would forever unite those lost to time..._

 

It was a tale passed down through the centuries in her clan, one that was supposedly told by Elgar’nan himself to the first of the Dalish. Some clans still held to the bonding, while others saw it as antiquated lore that held no bearing on modern society. The ties were a little _tighter_ in her clan, insomuch that the souls were joined when the _bodies_ were. She wondered though... If June had created a way for her people to recognize the missing part to their souls, why was _she_ drawn to a _human_? They _had_ no such tales in their history, at least, not to her _knowledge_ , so why was she starting to feel _Cullen_ was her missing half? It was something that had been eating at her for some time now, though she wasn’t ready to acknowledge it just yet. Doing so could _easily_ condemn her to a life of _lonliness_...

 

The journey to Redcliffe seemed to pass quickly, her mind whirling from what they were about to face, to what had been tormenting her heart. Dorian had thankfully let the subject drop for the time being, at least while they were within earshot of the others. Not wanting to _face_ the reality that was beginning to sink into her heart, Sylwynn kept herself close to Bull as often as she could. He seemed to know she needed to simply not _think_ of Cullen, and he was happy to oblige. _Ben Hassrath..._ she told herself. They’d agreed before their arrival that Dorian would be their surprise in an attempt to catch the Magister off guard, something she hoped would _counter_ the trap that awaited her. Spotting the man Alexius used as a scribe as they entered the castle, she made it clear that she wasn’t going anywhere without Bull and Varric. Watching him briefly look to the other mages, she offered him a small smirk that told him she was serious.

 

Following the man as he turned to the great hall, she hoped the others waiting outside would be able to get Leliana’s spies in. Dorian was supposed to go _with_ them, so that he could disarm the traps the tunnels certainly bore. Coming to stand before the Magister, Sylwynn caught the former Grand Enchanter off to the side, as far from her new ‘master’ as she could get. She felt _sorry_ for the woman, as she herself had never known what it was like to be _forced_ to do _anything_. Offering her a small, reassuring smile, she turned her/i >attention back to Alexius.

 

“My Lord Magister? The agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” the man said, announcing their presence.

 

“My friend! It’s soo good to _see_ you again. And your... _associates_ , of course. Im sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to _all_ parties.” he said, smiling as a viper would.

 

“Are we mages to have no _say_ in deciding our fate?” Fiona asked, moving to stand at Sylwynn’s side.

 

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not _trust_ me with their lives.” he replied.

 

“If the Grand Enchanter wishes to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” Sylwynn said, offering the woman another smile.

 

“Thank you.” Fiona replied.

 

Watching Alexius return to the throne, she wanted nothing more than to run her staff through his heart. She _despised_ him, and wanted only to ensure he never hurt anyone ever again. Remaining still however, she plastered a mask of calm on her beautiful features as she met the man’s eyes.

 

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and _I_ have them. So. What shall _you_ offer in exchange?” he asked, looking down on her as though she were _less_ than nothing.

 

“There’s no point in pretending, I know you want me _dead_.” she replied coldly.

 

“If you believe that, I marvel that you chose to come _anyway_.” Felix smirked.

 

“She knows everything, father.” Felix began.

 

“Felix... What have you done?” Alexius snapped, turning to his son.

 

“Your son is concerned that you’re involved in something terrible.” Sylwynn stated, looking from Felix to his father.

 

“So speaks the thief! Do you think you can turn my son against me? You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark - a gift you don’t even understand - and think you’re in control... You’re nothing but a _mistake_.”

 

“What do you know about the Divine’s death?”

 

“It was the Elder One’s moment, and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence.” Alexius growled.

 

“Father, _listen_ to yourself. Do you know what you sound like?” Felix asked, moving to stand at his father’s side.

 

“He sounds _exactly_ like the villainous cliche everyone _expects_ us to be.” Dorian said as he moved slowly towards the throne.

 

“Dorian... I _gave_ you a chance to be a part of this... You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

 

“What’s better than turning back time?” Sylwyn asked mockingly.

 

“He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boric ocean to the Frozen Seas.” Alexius smirked darkly.

 

“You _can’t_ involve my people in this!” Fiona snarled.

 

“Alexius... This is _exactly_ what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen!” Dorian interceded. “Why would you _support_ this?”

 

“Stop it, father. Give up the Venatori! Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let’s go home.” Felix stated.

 

“No... It’s the only _way_ , Felix. _He_ can save you.” Alexius said, his eyes filled with concern.

 

“ _Save_ me?” Felix asked.

 

“There _is_ a way... The Elder One _promised_... If I undo the _mistake_ at the Temple...” Alexius replied.

 

“I’m going to _die_. You need to _accept_ that.” Felix said softly.

 

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One _demands_ this woman’s life!” Alexius growled.

 

Sounds of a minor skirmish made Alexius shift his attention to what was happening behind Sylwynn and the others. As he saw his men falling, agents of the Inquisition taking their place, his face contorted with rage.

 

“Your men are _dead_ , Alexius.” Sylwynn said, hoping the man would stand down.

 

“You... are a _mistake_! You should _never_ have existed!” he retorted, pulling out an amulet and weaving a spell around it.

 

Taking a defensive stance, Sylwynn waited for the spell to do what it would so that she could counter it. Seeing Dorian jump between her and Alexius, she heard the panic in his voice as he countered the magic.

 

“ _NO_!” he called, disrupting Alexius’s concentration ever so briefly.

 

The ground shook as her world spun out of control Sylwynn tried to keep her footing, but there was nothing for her to stand on. Feeling as though she’d just been ripped to shreds from the inside out, she wondered where this particular nightmare would land her...


	16. Chapter 16

The ground beneath her feet was covered in water when she finally found solid ground. Her head spun violently, and she thought she’d be sick. Trying desperately to catch her breath, she heard the surprised exclamations from two guards she hadn’t guessed would be there. Knowing they were sure to attack, she collected herself as best she could. Dorian was at her side as well, and between the pair of them, they soon had the two men lying submerged in the pool at their feet. Swallowing the bile from the stench of the place and the churning of her stomach, she looked up to meet the human mage’s eyes.

 

“What happened? Where are we?” she asked, looking slowly around.

 

“Alexius opened a rift... Interesting...” Dorian began. “It’s probably not what Alexius _intended_... The rift must have _moved_ us... To _what_? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

 

“The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall...” Sylwynn said slowly.

 

“Let’s see. If we’re still in the _castle_ , it _isn’t_... Oh! Of _course_! It’s not simply _where_ \- it’s _when_! Alexius used the amulet as a focus... It moved us through _time_!”

 

“Did we go _forward_ in time, or _back_ , and how far?” Sylwynn asked incredulously.

 

“Those are _excellent_ questions. We’ll have to find out, won’t we?” Dorian replied. “Let’s look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get _back... If_ we can.”

 

“What was Alexius trying to do?”

 

“I _believe_ his original plan was to remove you from time _completely_. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or mangled his Elder One’s plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him _reckless_. He tossed us into the rift before he was _ready_. I countered it. The magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?”

 

“It just seems so _insane_...”

 

“I don’t even want to _think_ about what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn’t ‘ _travel_ ’ through time so much as punch a _hole_ through it and toss it into the _privy_. But don’t worry, _I’m_ here, I’ll protect you.” he offered, smiling gently.

 

“There were _others_ in the hall. Could _they_ have been drawn through the rift?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole _room_ through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or _Felix_ in it. They’re probably still where and _when_ we left them. In _some_ sense, anyway...”

 

“Alexius mentioned an ‘ _Elder_ One’ in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”

 

“Leader of the _Venatori_ , I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to godhood. It’s the same old tune. ‘Let’s play with magic we don’t _understand_. It will make us incredibly _powerful_ ’. Evidently, it doesn’t _matter_ if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

 

“You have a _plan_ to get us _back_ , I hope.”

 

“I have some _thoughts_ on that. They’re _lovely_ thoughts, like little jewels.” he smirked.

 

Offering him a small smile, she turned towards the door to the dungeon. Sloshing her way slowly, she let the iron gate swing open, the noise being loud and grating. Pausing to look around, she was relieved to see that it hadn’t brought unwanted attention with it. Glancing back at Dorian, she picked her way carefully among the cells, not wanting to give themselves away if possible. Finding a staircase, she looked briefly around before heading up.

 

Red lyrium filled the halls, giving off a sense of dread and foreboding that made Sylwynn sick to her stomach. Dalish didn’t _use_ lyrium, as they knew it to be _dangerous_. This wasn’t _like_ normal lyrium, however. It felt like it was poisoning the air _around_ her. It was stifling, as though she were sitting in the heated caves of the dwarven outposts near where her clan camped on occasion. Sweat glistened off her body and she was suddenly lamenting the cold air in Haven. She knew she needed to save her magical energy in case something moved to attack them, though she she was desperate for a little relief from the oppressive evil she felt emanating from the lyrium itself.

 

“Are you alright?” Dorian asked after some time.

 

“It’s the _lyrium_...” she replied, offering him a tired smile.

 

“It _does_ feel rather _heavy_ , doesn’t it.” he offered.

 

Nodding, she didn’t feel she could _trust_ this human slaver with the knowledge about her people. It was something that could potentially be used _against_ the Dalish, and even though Dorian seemed _different_ than the others he’d met from his country, she just didn’t want to take the chance. Instead, she she made conversation about how he’d known Alexius was up to something, and spoke lightly about all that had happened to bring them to the point there currently were. It helped to distract her from the draining effect the lyrium had on her... she only hoped she’d be able to respond quickly should she need to fight.

 

Turning a corner in the dungeon, she heard ragged breathing and moved slowly towards it. Spotting a large crystal of red lyrium, she initially thought that _it_ had made the noise. Seeing the Grand Enchanter _within_ the shard, Sylwynn paled.

 

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” she asked softly.

 

“You... You’re _alive_ ” the woman replied, turning her head slightly to see where she and Dorian stood.

 

“Alexius sent us into the future... What... _happened_ to you?” Sylwynn stared in disbelief.

 

“Red lyrium... It’s a _disease_. The longer you’re _around_ it... the sooner you become _this_. When you _die_ from it, they mine your corpse for _more_.” the woman answered.

 

“We’ve got to _stop_ this, Dorian. We’ve got to go _back_.”

 

“Indeed. What year is it?” he asked, looking to Fiona.

 

“Harvestmere, nine forty two, Dragon.” she replied, sighing wearily.

 

“We’ve been gone an entire _year_?” Sylwynn queried, looking to Dorian.

 

“If you can _stop_ this day from coming, then you must do all that you _can_.”

 

“We’ll do our _best_ , Fiona...” Sylwynn promised.

 

Feeling Dorian’s hand on her shoulder, she let him steer her away from the nightmarish scene before her. Swallowing, she wondered how it was that _anyone_ could want a future such as the one she now found herself in. It made her wonder what had happened to the Dalish... If the Tevinter Magister was in charge, her people had likely been _eliminated_ , one clan at a time. Elves weren’t as _important_ as humans, after all, and in _most_ cases, weren’t even good enough to be _slaves_. The people of Tevinter didn’t _care_ for elves, _humans_ were the only people that _mattered_. Swallowing the anger she felt at that notion, she cast a cursory glance back at Dorian before pressing on.

 

Taking several more turns and traversing more stair cases than she’d like to recall, Sylwynn finally found herself standing at a rather large door. Bull, Varric and Leliana had joined them along the way, and now they stood just outside the door to the throne room. She knew Alexius was on the other side, as there wasn’t anywhere else for him to _be_. Looking back at the others, she felt her heart breaking at the sight of them. Bull and Varric were dying of lyrium poisoning, and Leliana had been beaten so badly that she was barely _recognizable_ as the woman she’d once known. Drawing in a steadying breath, Sylwynn placed the pieces of red lyrium they’d gathered into their designated slots and waited for the door to open...

 

“I _knew_ I’d see you again. Not that it would be _now_ , but that I hadn’t killed you.” Alexius said, keeping his back to them.

 

“Was it _worth_ it, Alexius? Everything you’ve _done_... Everything you _betrayed_...Was it _worth_ it?” Dorian asked.

 

“I had to save _Felix_...” He said softly.

 

“ _That’s Felix_?” Dorian asked incredulously, looking at the husk of a man he’s once called ‘friend’.

 

Seeing Leliana rush forward and grab hold of Felix, she watched Alexius turn in a panic towards her.

 

“Give us the amulet and we’ll let him go, Alexius.” Sylwynn said.

 

“Let him go and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Alexius replied, reaching a hand towards his son.

 

“I want the _world_ back!” Leliana retorted, slitting Felix’s throat.

 

Alexius’s scream filled the hall, the blast from his staff sending Leliana flying. Seeing him turn his attention to her, Sylwynn knew a fight was coming. Sending a massive chain of lightning towards him, she rolled out of the way of one of his more dangerous spells. She was caught off guard when he called up the first rift, barely getting out of the way when a large demon appeared beside her. Spinning her staff, she launched a full scale assault on it, blasting it with everything she had.

 

Getting that first rift closed, she turned her attention back to Alexius. He was shouting one threat after another at them, and was desperately attempting to make good on them. Sylwynn knew that if they didn’t fight with all they had, he would kill her friends and hand her over to the Elder One. It wasn’t something she would _allow_ , as Bull, Leliana and Varric had already suffered _enough_ at the Magister’s hands. It was time to set things _right_ , time to make certain _this_ future never came to pass.

 

Swearing in elven when Alexius opened three more rifts, she battled back the demons and closed each in turn. The red lyrium was wearing her down however, and she wondered how much longer she would be able to fight. She wasn’t a quitter though, no matter _how_ difficult the conflict was. Spinning her staff, she saw an opportunity to bounce a few ice balls off the wall, reflecting them behind Alexius’s spell shield. Hearing him cry out as he was hit, she sought more angles to hit him by.

 

The fight seemed to take longer than it actually did, and when it was over, Alexius lay dead on the ground. The pain in Dorian’s eyes showed just how much the man had meant to him, and what his death had done. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she watched as the mage squatted down beside the Magister.

 

“I’m sorry, Dorian.” she said softly.

 

“He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice...” he replied. “This looks like the same amulet he used to send us here... I _should_ be able to use it to take us _back_. Give me an hour to work out the spell he cast.” he finished, getting to his feet.

 

“An _hour_?” Leliana said angrily. “You must go _now_!”

 

Catching the looks between Bull and Varric, Sylwynn felt she already knew what they would do to _give_ them that time.

 

“I won’t let you _sacrifice_ yourselves for me!” she protested, starting to move in their direction.

 

Feeling Dorian’s hand wrap around her arm, she cast an angry glance to him.

 

“Look at us. We’re dead already. The only way to save us is if this day never comes.” Leliana said, inclining her head to the others. “Go. Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows.” she finished, bolting the door behind the men as they made for the front lines.

 

Her heart ached. Fear and anger waged war within her and Sylwynn wondered _why_ someone would go through these extremes for a would - be god. Seeing the door burst open, she watched as a large terror demon casually tossed Bull lifelessly to the ground. Leliana began reciting verses from the Chant of Light as she fired arrows, striking Venatori and demon alike. Watching in horror as she was pierced by an arrow _herself_ , Sylwynn started to move from the throne pedestal to go and help the woman.

 

“Move and we all _die_!” Dorian exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

 

Meeting his eyes briefly, she knew he was right. Still, it sat poorly with her to watch someone she _trusted_ sacrificing herself for her. Seeing the woman die was almost as painful as the wounds she knew she was receiving by the man who held her. Squeezing her eyes closed to shut out the violence around her, she felt Dorian take hold of her arm and rush off with her. The same sick, queasy feeling surrounded her, though she was more capable of adapting this time than the last. When the world stopped spinning, she found she was back in the throne room... in _her_ time. Taking hold of the halla pendant at her neck, she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Creators for delivering her safely. Watching Alexius sink to the ground at her feet, she knew he wouldn’t put up any resistance.

 

“It’s going to be alright, father.” Felix said, watching as Inquisition soldiers came to bind Alexius.

 

“You’ll die...” Alexius cried.

 

“Everything dies...” Felix replied, gently placing a hand on his father’s shoulder.

 

Watching as they led the man off, Sylwynn breathed a slight sigh of relief. Hearing the footsteps of armored soldiers as they entered made her chafe however. Watching as a tall, stately man entered, she listened as Fiona addressed him as King Alistair. So _this_ was the man that had callously turned his back on the woman that loved him simply because she was an elven mage. Remembering what Leliana had told her, Sylwynn made herself appear taller, just so she could proudly display the halla charm he knew so well...

 

Listening to he and Fiona debate, she saw his eyes turn to her as she offered the mages a place within the Inquisition. The look on his face was _priceless_ when he saw the halla, as he knew right _away_ who it had once belonged to. It was one of a kind, and though he hadn’t _seen_ it in ten years, it was obvious he _recognized_ the trinket. Puffing out her chest, she wanted to make _certain_ he knew that the one to restore the Arl’s home in _his_ lands was a Dalish _mage_... one like the woman who had _died_ so that he could live.

 

Standing firm as he took a step towards her, she tilted her chin up defiantly. The sadness in his light brown eyes was plain, and she knew he felt the weight of his betrayal, even now. She wasn’t about to let him off the hook however, and so folded her arms across her chest as he stopped before her.

 

“Looks like it just took a _mage_ to straighten up this mess. Good thing the Inquisition _has_ one. Well, _hundreds_ now.” she said coldly.

 

“Where... I mean... Yes. I _appreciate_ you taking them in. Mages...” Alistair started softly.

 

“ _Aren’t_ worthless...” she finished for him. “Just _because_ we’re mages, or _elves, doesn’t_ mean we don’t _deserve_ to hold positions of _honor_ , your _Majesty_.”

 

“Yes...” he stammered.

 

Shaking her head, she knew she’d disturbed him with her very presence. Smirking to herself, she looked back to the others before pushing passed him. Haven awaited her and just then, she wanted nothing more than to be within the safety of the old stone walls that had become home to her. Hearing the King call out to her, she paused briefly.

 

“I... Thank you. For giving me back Redcliffe.” he said slowly.

 

Glancing back at him, she continued towards the castle doors and out into the brilliant day. The sun was warm and felt wonderful on her face. The air was cool and the wind gently lifted her hair as it played through the spring leaves. The sweat on her skin helped to lower her temperature in the early afternoon breeze, and she gulped it in as fast as she could. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to once again see King Alistair approaching.

 

“Is there something _more_ you wish of me, your Majesty?” she said, turning to face him.

 

“I was just curious where you got that charm.” he said, stopping before her. “And please, call me Alistair.” he finished, offering her a warm smile.

 

“No thank you, your Majesty. You’re just another calloused Templar, and I prefer to address you only by your title.” she replied sternly. “As for _this_ , it was given to me by a friend who wished it returned to my people, since the woman to wear it went on to live with the Creators.”

 

“I... Yes. I know... _knew_ her...”

 

“You know, fun _fact_ about us Dalish, your Highness. Whether we are trapped in a circle or live _free_ of the confines of human settlements, we’re only given the ability to be with _one_ lover. Some clans can take multiple partners, but they’re _rare_. Once a woman gives herself to a _man_ for example, she’s bound to him for all _eternity_. Being cast _off_ is as painful to her as having a _dagger_ driven into her heart. Her _soul_ is shattered, and _that’s_ a wound no _Dalish_ can ever survive...” she stated, meeting his eyes only briefly.

 

Turning to walk away, she knew she’d made him understand at last. While his initial intent might have been to _flirt_ with her, she’d made him see she wasn’t one to give in to his charm and good looks. An affront to _one_ of her people was an affront to _all_ of her people. Besides. There was only _one_ Templar she wanted to see just then, and he _wasn’t_ in Redcliffe. Looking to the others as they joined her in the warm sunlight, she knew they would be leaving for Haven.

 

Haven... The place that had become _home..._


	17. The Fall Of Haven...

“It’s not a matter for _debate_. There will be _abominations_ among the mages, and we _must_ be _prepared_!” Cullen stated.

 

“If we _rescind_ the offer of an _alliance_ , it makes the Inquisition appear _incompetent_ at _best, tyrannical_ at _worst_.” Josephine argued.

 

“What were you _thinking_ , turning mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn _open_!” Cullen snapped.

 

“We’re not _monsters_. We can _control_ ourselves without any outside _help_.” Sylwyn said calmly.

 

“This is not an _issue_ of _self control_! Even the _strongest_ mages can be overcome by _demons_ in conditions like these!” Cullen growled.

 

“Enough arguing!” Cassandra interrupted. “ _None_ of us were there. We _cannot_ afford to second - guess our _people_. The _sole_ point of the Herald’s mission was to gain the mage’s aid, and that was accomplished.”

 

“The voice of _pragmatism_ speaks!” Dorian smirked, entering the hall and leaning against one of the stone columns. “And here I was just starting to _enjoy_ the circular arguments.”

 

“Closing the Breach is all that matters.” Cassandra said, turning momentarily to face him.

 

“Closing the Breach will require a lot of _magic_ , and _that_ means lyrium. I have _contacts_ who can help.” Sylwynn added.

 

“ _Contacts_ meaning _smugglers_?” Leliana asked. “Send them word. We need _every_ advantage.”

 

“We have _legitimate_ lyrium supply lines _already_.” Cullen stated gruffly.

 

“And they don’t need to hear of this.” Leliana retorted.

 

“Keep it under the table, and I’ll do what I can to quiet rumors.” Josephine smiled.

 

“We should look into the things you saw in this _dark future_. The assassination of _Empress Celene_? A demon _army_?” Leliana asked, turning to face Sylwynn.

 

“Sounds like something a Tevinter _cult_ might do. Orlais _falls_ , the Imperium _rises_. Chaos for _everyone_!” Dorian grinned.

 

“One battle at a _time_.” Cullen growled. “It’s going to take _time_ to organize our troops _and_ the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room. Join us. None of this means _anything_ without your mark, after all.” he finished, smiling slightly at Sylwynn.

 

“Thank you. I’d be _honored_ to help with the plan.” she replied, returning his slight smile.

 

“Meet us there, when you’re ready.” Josephine said, meeting her eyes.

 

“I’ll _skip_ the war council, but I _would_ like to see this _Breach_ up close, if you don’t mind.” Dorian added, pushing himself off the column.

 

“Then you’re... _staying_?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

 

“Oh. Didn’t I mention? The south is so charming and _rustic_. I adore it to little _pieces_.” Dorian grinned brightly.

 

“There’s _no one_ I’d rather be stranded in time with, future _or_ present.” She smiled in return.

 

“Excellent choice! But let’s not get _stranded_ again anytime soon, yes?” Dorian teased.

 

“I’ll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory.” Cullen finished, smiling slightly at Sylwynn before he turned and made for the war room.

 

Watching the others headed off in their own directions, Sylwynn decided to get herself a bath. Something about that future clung to her like mud, and she wanted nothing more than to scrub it off. Stepping out of the Chantry, she took a moment to _appreciate_ all that lay before her. There was snow on the ground, people bustling to and fro, laughter echoing off the mountain ridges not terribly far off... It was a _relief_ after the _nightmare_ she’d suffered in that strange future. All around her, people were living as though they _expected_ her to seal the Breach so they could go home.

 

_Home..._

 

She missed her clan terribly, but there was something about _Haven_ that she would miss _more_ when she returned...

 

“ _Not someTHING, silly girl. SomeONE..._ ” her mind whispered. “ _Cullen_...”

 

Looking back to the Chantry, her breath caught in her throat as she saw him walking towards her. Offering him a warm smile, she watched as he returned the gesture before moving passed. His scent lingered and she wanted desperately to follow. Seeing him stop and turn back to face her, she felt her mouth go dry.

 

“I don’t _dislike_ mages, Sylwynn. My _primary_ concern is to keep everyone _safe_... Including _you_... I won’t jeopardize the alliance you’ve made here...” he said gently.

 

“Thank you, Cullen.” she replied, offering him a warm smile.

 

The days that followed saw the arrival of nearly a hundred mages. Cullen had his hands full organizing everyone into groups and assigning watches and lodging for them. She knew this was _her_ doing, and so decided to help where she could. Gathering the mages, she soon had them training as a unit, complimenting each other with their different strengths in battle. Looking to Cullen as he approached with several soldiers, she felt the air crackle with tension. They weren’t _just_ soldiers, they were _Templars_.

 

The mages were tense, casting nervous glances between each other until Cullen started explaining what it was he needed to accomplish with them. Knowing they didn’t trust him, Sylwynn made her way over. The relief in his eyes was palpable as he saw her step in, and she offered him a warm smile. Listening to his instruction, she glanced first to the Templars before allowing him to work with her. It was _amazing_ how well they fought together; Cullen played on her strengths while _protecting_ her in her weaker areas. The mages and Templars looked on as they trained together, each beginning to understand the requirements they would need to fulfill. Seeing them starting to team up with each other as she and Cullen had, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Looks like you’ve got them going in the right direction.” she smiled brightly.

 

“Yes, well. I couldn’t have _done_ it without _your_ help. Thank you.” he replied.

 

“Isn’t that what we’re _here_ for? To _help_ one another?” she asked.

 

“It is _indeed_.”

 

Meeting his eyes, she watched as he debated kissing her. She was too nervous just then to kiss _him_ , as she didn’t want to risk making a _mess_ of things. Slowly, she watched him... Licking her lips eagerly, she wanted to take the step that would close the gap between them. It was just air now... Just a breath more and she would know what it was she’d been _dreaming_ about for months now...

 

“Commander. Knight Captain Rylen has sent word on our supply lines.” Jim said, appearing as he did whenever she and Cullen were as close as they had just been.

 

Smiling softly, she watched as Cullen turned towards the man. The mask of the Commander slid quickly into place as he took the parchment from him. Swallowing, she caught the look in his eyes that said he was _tired_ of the man interfering. Offering him another small smile, Sylwynn turned and made for the mess tent.

 

A week passed without incident between the mages and Templars, though tensions were still high. They were preparing to march on the summit later that day, and she hoped they were all ready for it. Closing the Breach would save a lot of lives, something she was happy to do. It would _also_ mean an end for what was happening between her and _Cullen_. Once the Breach was _closed_ , she wouldn’t have a _reason_ to stay with the Inquisition. Or _would_ she? The mages and Templars could _still_ use a mediator, and she was _certain_ there were _other_ things they would need to do before all was said and done. Smiling to herself, she knew that it was ultimately up to _her_ as to whether or not she would remain.

 

Finishing her supper that night, Sylwynn made for her hut. They were heading for the ruins, and _she_ would be leading them. Even _Cullen_ would be following her in this, the soldier in him wanting to see the battle won. He’d worked _hard_ for the Inquisition, perhaps harder than anyone _else_ , not including herself. Grabbing her staff, she strapped the small pouch of her parents’ belongings to her side and turned for the door. Leading the procession up the hill, she passed by large shards of red lyrium and cringed. The memory of what had happened in the realm Alexius had tossed her into was still fresh in mer mind.

 

Reaching the summit, she watched as Cullen and the troops got into position. The _last_ time she was here, a massive _pride_ demon had appeared and tried to kill _everyone_. This time was _different_ though. She had an entire _army_ with her, and they were _entirely_ focused on closing the Breach and killing anything that came _out_ of it. Now, standing before it, she couldn’t help but stare up into the massive hole into the fade as it loomed large above. 

 

Listening as Cassandra and Solas called to the mages, she felt the massive influx of power wash over her. It was unlike anything she’d ever _experienced_ before, and she wasn’t sure she really _wanted_ to again. Her body surged... Every _part_ of her thrummed with vitality, and she wondered if she’d ever be able to _contain_ it. Walking slowly towards the Breach, she felt it swirl around her as she looked up at it. Raising her marked hand, she shot the energy flowing through her into the gaping hole above. The ground trembled and groaned, protesting in its own way the force bearing upon it. Her body shook violently, and she thought she’d collapse before she succeeded.

 

The Breach exploded around her, engulfing her in its dark energy before collapsing in on itself. Unable to keep her feet, Sylwynn dropped to one knee, wanting desperately to catch her breath. Her body was soaked in sweat, and she could _swear_ the Fade had left _some_ sort of slime on her or other. Feeling a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, she turned to see Cassandra looking down at her. Pressing herself to her feet, she heard the wild cheers of everyone around her. Smiling, she took the first few shaky steps towards the trail that would take her back to Haven.

 

Reaching the stone walls, she found the village was already involved in a riotous celebration. Upon seeing her, the people pressed over, wanting to simply be in the presence of the Herald of Andraste. Laughing, she accepted the mug of ale that was passed her, as well as a leg of turkey. She was _hungrier_ than she’d previously thought, and took a rather large bite of the dark meat. Washing it down with a swig from her cup, she raised the mug to cheer with the others. Seeing Cullen approach, she smiled brightly and offered him her brew.

 

“Thank you.” he replied, taking the mug and drinking deeply of the amber liquid. “You did _amazing_ work up there, Sylwynn.”

 

“I had help. There were the mages, the Templars, the soldiers and the Commander who _organized_ it all.” she grinned.

 

“You _flatter_ me.” he replied, smiling warmly. “I should... attend to the soldiers.”

 

“And _I_ want to wash this _Fade_ slime off me.” she laughed.

 

Watching him turn and go, she made her way to her hut. Bolting the door behind her, she removed her clothing as she filled the tub with hot water. Sinking in, she sighed in relief as the heat seeped into her bones. She was only twenty now, but she felt _ages_ beyond her years. Or... was she _twenty one... Twenty two_? It had been so long that she’d been away, she could hardly _remember_ anymore. Pressing her hand to the halla at her throat, she hummed the soft song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. 

 

Waking up to the loud clanging of a bell not far off, she sat up to make sure she hadn’t imagined it. Hearing it continue, she sprung from her bath and pulled on the closest articles of clothing she could reach. The Antaam Saar slid easily over her slim frame, her boots being tugged hastily on her feet. Grabbing her staff, she rushed outside to see the people dashing about in chaos. They were grabbing anything they could and racing for the Chantry, knowing it was the only safe place for them to _be_ just then. Looking briefly around, she spotted Cullen near the gates and made her way over.

 

“Cullen?” she asked.

 

“One watch guard reporting. It’s a _massive_ force approaching, the _bulk_ of it over the mountain.” he replied, sword in hand.

 

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked.

 

“None.” he stated, meeting the woman’s eyes.

 

“None?” she blinked, disbelieving.

 

Hearing the gate suddenly shake as it was hammered by fireballs, she rushed forward as she heard a young man calling out that he couldn’t come in unless they opened. Moving to the massive wooden doors, she pried one open to find an _enourmous_ man in heavy armor approaching. Watching as he fell lifeless to the ground, she met the face of the oddly dressed boy as he darted forward.

 

“I’m Cole. I came to _warn_ you, to _help_. People are coming to _hurt_ you... You probably already know that.” he said nervously.

 

“What is this? What’s going on?” Sylwynn asked, meeting his eyes as levelly as she could.

 

“The _Templars_ come to _kill_ you...” he replied softly.

 

“ _Templars_?” Cullen shouted. “Is _this_ the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking _blindly_ ” he finished, looking at Sylwynn. 

 

“The red Templars went to the _Elder One_. You know _him_ , he knows _you_. You took his _mages_...” Cole breathed, pointing to an outcropping looking down on Haven. “There...”

 

“But who... is this _Elder_ one?” Cullen asked softly, looking to where Cole pointed.

 

Seeing the red Templar grinning darkly, she watched in _horror_ as a creature out of a _nightmare_ moved to stand beside him. He was _taller_ than a human, though it was obvious that’s what he’d _been_ at some point. Red lyrium grew out of his body, distorting his gruesome features and scarring his body horribly. The armor he’d _once_ worn was now fused to his flesh, bound by large crystals of the red lyrium and giving him a more menacing look than she’d ever thought possible. Glancing from where the two men stood, she paled as she saw the army of soldiers marching toward them.

 

“He’s _very_ angry that you took his mages...” Cole said, looking slowly back at she and Cullen.

 

“Cullen! Give me a _plan... Anything_!” Sylwynn said, turning to face the man.

 

“Haven is no _fortress_. If we are to _withstand_ this monster, we _must_ control the battle. Get out there and hit that force, use everything you _can_...” he replied, turning to where the mages and Templars were gathering behind them. “Mages! You! You _have_ sanction to engage them! That is _Samson_ , he will _not_ make it easy! Inquisition! With the _Herald_! For your _lives_! For _all_ of us!” he finished, turning back to face the approaching enemy.

 

Watching him briefly, Sylwynn smiled at how swiftly the men and women moved to follow his orders. He was truly a _leader_ , and the troops were _eager_ to follow his command. Clearing her head, she rushed towards the closest trebuchet, knowing that she would have to _defend_ it if they had any hope of using it to bury the enemy. Catching movement to her side, she nodded briefly as she saw Bull, Varric and Blackwall rushing to her side. She could hear Cassandra, Sera, Dorian, Vivienne and Solas off in the distance and knew they were fighting their _own_ battle at the moment. Focusing _entirely_ on the Templars that swarmed the hill, she was all too happy to help cut them down where they were.

 

Hearing the woman call for them to clear off so she could fire, Sylwynn jumped easily to the side. Looking over at her briefly as she said the other trebuchet wasn’t firing, she turned to the moen with her and gave a subtle nod. Racing off to where the other stood, she found it _surrounded_ by red Templars. Summoning up a _massive_ blast of fire, she began her assault on those keeping the weapon from firing. They were fast to respond, shooting arrows at her that she was _barely_ able to deflect with her barrier. Once or twice, she _felt_ the tip of the shaft graze her skin, opening small gashes in her pale flesh.

 

Clearing enough of the Templars away to aim the trebuchet, she turned her attention to the spoked wheel that would turn the massive piece of equipment. Feeling a sharp pain in her right just beside the shoulder blade, she glanced down to find an arrow piercing her chest. It wasn’t a _bad_ wound, but one that would hurt like the fires of Orzammar later. Glancing back, she saw the arching preparing to fire again and spun her staff. Bull was faster at dealing with him however, and soon had the man sliced cleanly in half with his powerful ax.

 

“Just _aim_ that damned thing so we can _fire_ it and get the hell _outta_ here!” he snarled, taking out two more Templars with another massive swing.

 

Nodding her head, she finished turning the trebuchet and kicked the firing mechanism. Watching briefly as it launched the projectile towards the mountain, causing a great avalanche that buried most of the army, she felt an icy chill wash over her as the massive shadow flew through the darkened sky. Looking up, she only had a moment to react before the dragon sent a blast of red lyrium fire at the trebuchet, obliterating it _completely_. Flying through the air as it exploded, she quickly picked herself up and rushed towards the others. They knew they couldn’t fight against the beast, as exposed as they were, and rushed quickly for the gates of Haven. Spotting Cullen at the doors, she darted quickly forward.

 

“Move it! _Move_ it! We need everyone back to the Chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against that... _beast_! He called, flagging the last of the stragglers in.

 

Seeing him turn to her, she saw the anger blazing in his amber eyes.

 

“At _this_ point, just make them _work_ for it.” he finished, growling as he moved up the old stone stairs.

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn knew there was little else they could do. Looking briefly to the others, she knew they had to try and save as many people as they could. It might not _amount_ to much, given the fact that they were overrun, but she still needed to _try_. These people had come to _depend_ on her, and she wasn’t _about_ to let them fall without them _seeing_ she was trying to _save_ them. Hearing a voice to her right as she reached the top of the stairs, she spotted one of the Templars being attacked by several red knights, intent on taking her down. Darting quickly over, she cast several spells in quick succession, giving them the momentary advantage they needed to help the woman get away.

 

Relieved that many other men and women were following the Templar to the chantry, she turned her attention to the tavern. It was a _blazing_ inferno, but she could hear voices within. Rushing quickly over, she looked only _briefly_ at the structural damage before blasting her way in with an ice spell. Spotting the tavern keeper and several patrons pinned beneath wooden boards that would soon be consumed by the fire, she made her way over and helped to pull them free. Taking only a moment to make sure they were safely away, she followed the sounds of screaming until she found both Minaeve and Adan near his apothecary. Adan had shattered his leg trying to help the elven woman, and she herself was trapped beneath a large pot of oil. 

 

Knowing their time was limited, she used her magic to lift the pot off the elven apprentice before collecting Adan and helping him get to some of the other soldiers who had come to help. Looking around, she watched as a dozen or more red Templars approached the doors to the Chantry. It was the only place _left_ in Haven that wasn’t ablaze in the winter night. It was the _shelter_ for _hundreds_ of men, women and children who had turned to the Inquisition for protection. Knowing she couldn’t _abandon_ them, she charged towards the Templars, staff whirling like a blinding storm.

 

Calling up lightning and ice, Sylwynn battled the Templars with all she was. Her shoulder was starting to _hurt_ however, and she cast a cursory glance down to where the arrow had been. Seeing only a _part_ of the shaft, she suspected it had broken when she’d flown through the air from the dragon’s red lyrium fire. Gritting her teeth, she pressed the pain as far from her mind as she could until there was _time_ to deal with it. That wasn’t _now_ though, and she wouldn’t let it take her down, not _yet_.

 

Securing the Chantry, she watched as the doors slowly swung open. An Inquisition soldier stood on one side while Chancellor Roderick pushed open the other. Glancing back, Sylwynn found she was the last one to enter, and quickly darted inside. Hearing the doors slam shut behind her, she was relieved, at least for a _moment_ , to hear the bolt fall into place. Looking to Cullen as he started over, she knew by the grim look on his face that their situation was dire at _best_. Turning back to see Cole as he mentioned that the older man had tried to stop a Templar and would soon die, she offered the Chancellor a small but grateful smile.

 

“Herald! Our position is not good. That _dragon_ stole back _any_ time you might have _earned_ us.” Cullen said, coming to stand beside her.

 

“I’ve _seen_ an Archdemon.” Cole began. “I was in the _Fade_ , but it looked like that.”

 

“I don’t care what it _looks_ like. It’s cut a _path_ for that army. They’ll kill everyone in _Haven_!” Cullen growled.

 

“The Elder One doesn’t _care_ about the village. He only wants the _Herald_.” Cole replied.

 

“If it’ll save the _people_ , he can _have_ me.” Sylwynn said, meeting Cullen’s eyes.

 

“It won’t. He _wants_ to kill you. No one else _matters_ , but he’ll _crush_ them, kill them _anyway_. I don’t like him.” Cole added sorrowfully.

 

“You don’t _like_...? Herald... There are no _tactics_ to make this _survivable_.” Cullen began. “The only thing that _slowed_ them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide...”

 

“We’re overrun, Cullen. To hit the _enemy_ , we’d bury _Haven_.” Sylwynn replied, her gaze falling gently on him.

 

“We’re _dying_ , but we can decide _how_. Many don’t _get_ that choice.” he replied, offering her a regretful smile.

 

Turning to Cole as he said that Chancellor Roderick had something to say, she listened as the man spoke of a hidden trail behind the Chantry. Chewing her lip as he spoke, she spun quickly back to face Cullen.

 

“What about it, Cullen? Will it _work_?” she asked, hopeful.

 

“Possibly... _If_ he shows us the path. But what of _your_ escape?” he replied, his eyes locked intently on hers.

 

Lowering her gaze, she looked towards the door. Her _own_ life didn’t matter now, so long as everyone _depending_ on her survived this nightmare.

 

“Perhaps you’ll _surprise_ it... Find a _way_...” Cullen offered. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! _Move_!” he finished, instructing the men and women close by.

 

Standing as strongly as she could, Sylwynn had to chuckle to herself. She was going to her death, and hadn’t thought to put on something a little _warmer_ in case she somehow managed to survive. Hearing Cullen call to her once again, she paused only briefly to listen.

 

“They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance, let that thing _hear_ you.” Cullen growled.

 

Starting for the door, she smiled softly as she saw Bull, Varric and Blackwall move to her side. They were willing to die _with_ her, rather than attempting to flee with the rest of the Inquisition. A lump formed in her throat as she met their eyes, their show of loyalty greater than anything she’d ever _imagined_. Drawing in a sustaining breath, she moved to the Chantry doors and pushed them open...

 

Red Templars _swarmed_ Haven, cutting down _anyone_ not fortunate enough to have made it to the Chantry. The sight angered her and she wanted only to pay them back in kind. Spinning her staff, she pushed the pain aside as she charged forward. Her whole _body_ hurt just then, and she suspected she was injured in _more_ places than just the shoulder. Her people _needed_ this, though. They needed her to stand and _fight_ so that they could get away. The realization that she likely wouldn’t survive this battle made her laugh. She’d fought demons, a dragon and more red Templars than she could _count_ and yet, _this_ would be what finally _killed_ her.

 

Spell after spell flew through the air as they made their way to the last trebuchet. Red Templars swarmed it like flies on manure, but she wouldn’t back down from them. This machine would be the thing that gave her people... _her people_.. That phrase had once only belonged to members of her clan and now, it meant the men and women of the _Inquisition_... It would be the _only_ thing to give her people the chance to get away they _desperately_ needed.

 

“You _aim_ the damned thing, Boss. We’ll _cover_ you!” Bull called, slicing his way through enemy after enemy.

 

Nodding, Sylwynn climbed to the platform that allowed her to turn the trebuchet, cranking the wheel tightly. Hearing a loud roar behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see a _massive_ red lyrium shard bearing down on her friends. Looking only _briefly_ at the trebuchet, she knew she couldn’t let them fight the behemoth on their own. Grabbing her staff, she began firing spells at it as rapidly as she could. When _one_ element seemed to fail, she quickly switched to _another_. It felt as though it took an _eternity_ to see the beast fall, but eventually, it dropped to the ground, shattering in _hundreds_ of pieces as it did. Turning her attention back to the trebuchet, she finished aiming it just as the dragon flew overhead once again.

 

“Go!” she yelled, indicating to the men that they had to leave her there temporarily.

 

Watching only briefly to make sure they’d cleared the wooden fence, she returned her attention to the trebuchet. The massive explosion before her blew her off her feet, sending her flying back away from the weapon. Letting the air flash back into her lungs, she turned to see the Elder One striding towards her. Pressing herself up, she started to scramble after where the men had gone, only to find her path blocked by the red Lyrium dragon. She was _trapped_ , making her escape now _impossible_.

 

Turning to face the Elder One, she knew she had to keep him talking, at least until she saw evidence that the Inquisition had made it safely above the tree line. He was arrogant, which made it easy, though she was taken aback when he produced an orb that seemed to have an effect on her mark. It felt as though he was trying to pull her _soul_ out through the glowing scar, though it refused to budge. Watching as he then moved to her side, she gasped as he hoisted her into the air by her arm, growling about how she’d spoiled his plans by stealing what was rightfully his. Hearing that the anchor, as he called it, was permanent, she offered him a defiant smile.

 

That only seemed to anger him _further_ however, and he tossed her hard away from him. Hitting the trebuchet, she slid down the wooden surface until she sat just before the firing mechanism. This was _it_... This was her _end_... Looking over to the tree line, she saw a blazing red ball shoot high into the air, the sign that her people had cleared the trees and made it to relative safety. Smiling wearily, she looked to the sword lying not far off. She would have _preferred_ her staff, as she didn’t know how to _wield_ a blade. It had shattered however, snapped from the force of the blast that had originally sent her flying. Taking hold of the blade, she got quickly to her feet.

 

“You’re an arrogant _fool_!” she taunted. “If I’m _dying_ , it won’t be _today_!” she finished, yelling as she hurriedly kicked the firing mechanism.

 

Waiting only a moment for the trebuchet to fire, she watched as both Corypheus, as he’d identified himself, and the red lyrium dragon turned to follow the trajectory of the projectile as it slammed into the mountain above them. Smirking as he looked back at her, she turned to run swiftly away from the trebuchet as the land around her was hurled into chaos. Running as fast as she _could_ she only knew she needed to be as _far_ from the slide as _possible_. It was moving swiftly _towards_ her, however, and she was soon flying through the air as the force of the snow and ice washed over her. Tripping as she tried to regain her footing, she cried out as she was swallowed up by the ground beneath her. Hitting the frozen rock like the peak of a mountain, Sylwynn felt her body slip into the blissful realm of unconsciousness...


	18. Chapter 18

_Sylwynn... Sylwynn... It’s time to wake up, da’len. Na vhenan’ara’eth... Your heart’s desire is safe. Ar lasa mala revas... You are free... Find him, da’len. Na banal’fanim, you have nothing to fear, da’len. He loves you as you love him... Look. He comes now..._

_Blinking slowly, Sylwynn saw the only face that could keep her here, in the now..._

_Cullen..._

_Watching as he drew near, she took the hand he offered her, helping her to her feet. Meeting his amber eyes, she saw the smile that filled her heart with warmth..._

_“Banal’numin, emma sa’lath. I am here... Ne emma vhenana’ara, you are my heart’s desire. Come back to me, emma sa’lath...” Cullen said, meeting her eyes gently._

_“Mammae...” Sylwynn began, turning to meet her mother._

_“He is mala elgar’lath, your spirit heart, ma’arlath..”_

_“But he’s human, mammae... How can one of the People be paired with a human?”_

_“June did not restrict our spirit hearts to just Elvhen, da’len. It is rare, to be sure, but Elgar’nan approved of this appointment.”_

_“What does this mean?”_

_“It means that you are destined to bring the People together, da’len. Shemlen have wandered, lost from their true purpose. The Joining of your spirit to his is a sign of things to come. His people will look to ours for guidance. YOU must be hanal’ghilan, da’len. It is time for you to come into your own. He carries your elgar... and you, HIS. You will know it when next you meet. He will see it in YOUR inan, as YOU will see it in HIS eyes.”_

_“I haven’t given myself to him, mammae...”_

_“You will know when the time is right to do so, da’len.”_

_“He won’t be BOUND to me as I will to him...”_

_“Elgarn’nan approved of June’s appointment, da’len. He will be to you as you are to him. Now... Get up, fight the pain and go. Find your vhenen’ara... Ma’arlath, da’len...”_

 

“I love you too, mammae...” she whispered softly.

 

Shaking the fog from her mind, Sylwynn slowly opened her eyes. The air around her was bitter cold, but the fire in her blood kept her warm. _Cullen..._. She hadn’t thought it _possible_ , yet, there she was. It was _terrifying_ , knowing that she was already bound to a _human_. Would her _clan_ accept him? Would _Vehira_? Feeling the warmth spread throughout her entire being, she realized it didn’t matter. She was already _his_ , destined by Elgar’nan before she was born. It explained why she’d been so _drawn_ to him, from the moment she’d first laid _eyes_ on him.

 

_Inan eluvian elgar... The eyes truly were the windows to the soul..._

 

Pressing herself off the icy ground, she took a moment to look at her surroundings. She was in an underground passage, likely blown there by the avalanche when she’d cast the mountain down on Corypheus. Looking around for her staff, she remembered that it had shattered before she’d fired the trebuchet. Reaching for the pouch at her side, she panicked when she realized it too was gone. Placing her hand to her neck, she took relief in the fact that the halla was still there. Glancing about for the pouch containing her parents’ items, she felt her heart break when she found no sign of it. Squeezing her eyes at the pain, she allowed herself time to grieve the loss before setting out.

 

The caverns were long and winding, twisting here and there as she picked her way slowly through them. There was an eerie glow emanating from the walls themselves, and she was grateful for the light. It was a fairly _easy_ navigating the tunnel, as there were no side corridors for her to get lost in. Still, it felt like an _eternity_ before she’d made any _real_ progress. The thing that kept her going was Cullen. She now understood why she’d felt as she had, as well as the dream she’d awakened from that first time in Haven.

 

_He was her soul mate_...

 

The growling of her stomach reminded her that she’d not eaten anything since before the attack, and she wasn’t certain how long she’d lain on the rocky ground before finally coming to. Her lips were chapped from the cold, and she found she needed to get something to drink to help rehydrate her body. Pressing on through the cavern, she felt the air grow suddenly _colder_ , as though she had found her way to the lands beyond the Korcari wilds in the far south of Thedas. Spotting an opening in the rock before her, she thought perhaps that she’d finally be able to get her bearings. Dalish were _good_ at finding their directions and traveling the path they wanted to take, perhaps _she_ could too.

 

Approaching the entrance to the cavern, Sylwynn blanched at the howling wind and snow that greeted her. It was a _death_ storm if she stepped out into it, but the sudden shudder of ground and crumbling rock behind her told her she didn’t have the option to wait it out. The cavern was collapsing, and she could either stay and be buried under tons of rock, or take her chances in the blistering snow. Drawing a fortifying breath, she took those first shaky steps into the blizzard before her.

 

The wind was _biting_ on her bare skin. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she called up just enough magic to keep her from freezing to death. She wasn’t _sure_ how long she’d be left to the elements, but she _certainly_ didn’t want to chance running out of energy in such a hostile environment. Pressing on, she knew the Inquisition’s forces had gone _over_ the mountain, and that was where _she_ needed to go as well. Each step was slow, the snow hindering her movement as it spilled over her boots and soaked her feet. She lamented not wearing her Keeper’s armor just then, but she’d had no time to dress when the attack first came. She’d only managed to pull on the closest, _easiest_ thing she could reach. She truly _regretted_ that decision now...

 

The wind slowly died down as she continued up the steep terrain until finally, it was little more than a light breeze on her skin. She was chilled to the _bone_ however, her body _shivering_ from the drastically low temperatures. Her teeth chattered wildly, and it was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other as she pressed ever upward. The snow was well over her _knees_ now, making each step agonizing. Stumbling upon an older campsite, she was surprised to find there were still embers burning. Not _many_ , but a few. Looking around the giant protruding rock before her, she caught the small sliver of light that told her there were _people_ not too far ahead.

 

Stumbling wearily through the snow, she felt every part of her wanting to surrender. The wound on her shoulder ached _terribly_ , and she was _certain_ it was infected. The arrow shaft had broken off when she’d tumbled into the cavern, but there was still a piece stuck in her chest. It rubbed angrily against her skin, burning as she’d never known before. Her body was breaking down from the catastrophic events that had led her to where she was, though she knew she still had fight left in her. Just another step... and another... Soon, she’d find warmth and shelter with... _whomever_ camped just around the corner. Listening as people started rushing about, she dropped wearily to the snow.

 

“There! It’s _HER_!” Cullen yelled, racing forward.

 

Letting herself collapse completely, she knew that she was _finally_ safe. The healers would tend to her wounds and she’d be able to travel with the Inquisition wherever it was they would go from here. For now, she needed rest, and she couldn’t refuse her body’s demand. Sighing as she was wrapped in a warm, familiar scent, she let it carry her to the place she could find a moment’s peace...

 

_Warmth... It was blissfully relieving after the horrendous snow she’d fought through. The scent of musk and man washed over her... Cullen’s scent... Pulling the warmth around her, she let it fill her soul, reviving her as she’d never dreamed possible. The thick, soft fur at the neck of his surcoat held her in a lover’s embrace, and she nestled down into it for shelter and protections. Here, there WAS no Corypheus... Here, it was only she and Cullen..._

 

Waking to the sound of voices raised in dispute, she slowly sat up. Her body ached, though not _nearly_ as it had before she’d been rescued. Looking to where the shouting was coming from, she saw Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra engaged in a heated dispute. Watching them go round and round in their argument, she wished there was something she could do. 

 

“What would you have me tell them?” Cullen growled. This _isn’t_ what we asked them to do!”

 

“We _cannot_ simply ignore this! There _must_ be a way!” Cassandra shouted.

 

“And who put _you_ in charge? We need a _consensus_ , or we have _nothing_!” Cullen retorted.

 

“Please, we _must_ use reason! _Without_ the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we’re _hobbled_!” Josephine pleaded.

 

“That _can’t_ come from _no where_!” Cullen snarled.

 

“She didn’t say it _could_!” Leliana snapped.

 

“ _Enough_!” Cassandra shouted. “This is getting us _nowhere_!”

 

“Well, we’re agreed on _that_ much!” Cullen growled.

 

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Mother Giselle sitting beside her.

 

“Shhh, you need rest.” the woman said kindly.

 

“They’ve been at it for _hours_...” Sylwynn replied softly.

 

Swinging her legs off the cot, she winced as the pain in her shoulder stole over her. Pressing her left hand to the wound, she let out a ragged sigh.

 

“They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to _doubt_ , we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

 

“Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“We are not sure where _we_ are. Which may be why, _despite_ the numbers he still commands, there is no _sign_ of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without _Haven_ , we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his _effect_ on us.”

 

“The only thing _yelling_ gets us is a _headache. Another_ headache.”

 

“Another heated voice won’t help. Even yours. Perhaps, _especially_ yours. Our leaders struggle with what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender _stand_... and _fall_. And _now_ we have seen her _return_. The more the enemy is _beyond_ us, the more _miraculous_ your actions appear, and the more our _trials_ seem ordained. That is hard to _accept_ , no? What _we_ have been called to endure? What _we_ , perhaps, must come to _believe_?”

 

“I escaped the _avalanche... Barely_ , perhaps, but I didn’t _die_...” Sylwynn said, looking at her feet.

 

“Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people _know_ what they saw... Or perhaps, what they _needed_ to see. The Maker works both in the _moment_ , and how it is _remembered_. Can we _truly_ know the heavens are _not_ with us?”

 

“ _You_ saw Corypheus. What do _you_ think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?”

 

Listening as Mother Giselle began to explain what the Chant of light had to say on the matter, Sylwynn wondered how much of it was _true_. She’d been taught something _different_ about the creation of darkspawn, though in _some_ ways, it parallelled with the Chantry’s claims. Meeting her eyes as the woman finished by stating that it was likely that Andraste had sent her to fight against the darkness, she shook her head in disagreement.

 

“No matter what the _rest_ of you believe, I felt _no_ Divine aid at the Conclave... _or_ Haven. The struggle ahead seems mine alone.” she said, getting to her feet.

 

Stepping out from under the canopy, she paused to look around at all the people who’d gathered. Literally _hundreds_ swarmed the campsite, more people than she would have _guessed_ to survive the fall of Haven. They were _tired_ , evidence that they’d traveled long and hard to get where they were. She too felt that weariness, though she knew she couldn’t expect everyone to stay here. There was no guarantee of their _safety_ , and after the brief conversation she’d had with Mother Giselle, she knew they _still_ looked to her for guidance.

 

Glancing to her left as Mother Giselle came to stand beside her, she listened to the song the woman began. It was soon taken up by the entire camp; men, women and children came to kneel before her in worship. The only voice she _heard_ though, was Cullen’s. It rang in her heart, resonating to her very soul. The scene was touching, and she felt a small tear escape the corner of her eyes. Drawing in a stabilizing breath, she looked to Solas as he approached. Nodding as he asked to speak to her, she followed him away from the camp. Glancing back to where Cullen stood, she could tell he wanted to speak with her, but wouldn’t intrude on the privacy he knew Solas wanted. Returning her attention to the man, she listened as he spoke.

 

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond _counting_. The faith is hard won, lethallin, worthy of pride... Save one detail...” Solas began. “The _threat_ Corypheus wields... The _orb_ he carried... It is _ours_... Corypheus _used_ the orb to open the _Breach_. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave... We _must_ find out how he survived... And we must prepare for their _reaction_ once they learn the orb is of our people...”

 

“Alright, what is it, and how do you know about it?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“Such things were _foci_... said to channel _power_ from our gods. Some were _dedicated_ to specific members of our _pantheon_. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade... _Echoes_ of a dead empire... But however Corypheus came _to_ it, the orb _is_ elven... and _with_ it... he threatens the heart of human faith.” he replied, meeting her eyes slowly.

 

“Lost here, it won’t really matter...”

 

“Which brings us to the _next_ point. Faith in _you_ is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow...” he said, offering her a small smile. “By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has _changed_ it... Changed _you_. Scout to the north... be their guide... There is a place that waits for a force to hold it... There is a place where the Inquisition can _build... grow..._ ” he finished.

 

Offering him a small smile, she knew he had an idea where they could go and be safe from Corypheus... At least, for a _while..._ Speaking with him by the fire he’d lit, she listened as he gave her the direction she was to go to reach the perfect destination. She was _eager_ , though a little _frightened_ as well. Mother Giselle had told her that all the men and women of the Inquisition saw _her_ as their only hope of survival in the nightmare to which they’d been tossed, and she wouldn’t let them down if she could _help_ it...

 

Returning to the main tent, she sat on her cot and watched as the people - _her_ people - started to relax a bit, even going so far as to opening a cask of ale and sharing it amongst themselves. Soon, laughter filled the air, their cares temporarily forgotten. It was a _relieving_ sound, as when she’d first awakened, she’d heard only heavy silence. Smiling slightly, she watched as Cullen passed by, making _certain_ she’d seen him. Her heart flipped in its chest as his scent reached her... the scent that had wrapped her in a protective shield when she’d first been found after Haven’s fall. Pulling her own coat around her, she remained still as the night fell softly around her.

 

The next few days saw much activity as they packed camp and began their travel to this mystery place Solas had told her about. The Inquisition followed her willingly, _despite_ the fact that she wasn’t _entirely_ sure she knew where she was _going_. Along the way, she’d sought opportunities to speak with Cullen, though it had proven _impossible_ due to the demands on his time as _Commander_ of the Inquisition’s forces. She was content to watch him however, content to see him moving in his own element. She’d smile when she thought no one was looking, recalling in perfect clarity the vision she’d had when she’d first awakened in the icy cavern.

 

“Emma lath, ma vhenan.” she said softly, placing her hand over her heart.

 

Nearly a month passed as they climbed the icy mountain to their destination, taking it slow for the families with young children and the elders among them. Cresting a particularly steep hill, she felt the air crackle with energy. Solas moved up alongside her, guiding her every step of the way. Glancing back at those that awaited her choice of direction, she offered them a small smile. They were nearing the end of their arduous journey, something they were _all_ eager for. Turning her attention back to the rock before her, she broke the surface to look down at the world below.

 

The clouds drifted lazily over some of the lower mountain peaks, while scant few birds soared above them. The air was thinner up here, but somehow... _clearer_. Breathing deeply, she watched as a rather large group of clouds parted, revealing a _massive_ stone gate. As though slowly undressing a lover, they pulled gently away to reveal an ancient castle. Its walls were sturdy and firm, the towers giving a view from _every_ angle possible. There was room there... room for the Inquisition to _grow_ , as Solas had said it would. Glancing back as he moved to stand beside her, she focused on the one word he used to introduce her to what would come to be the place she loved most...

 

“Skyhold...” Solas said confidently...


	19. Chapter 19

_Skyhold..._

 

She’d never _dreamed_ such a place could exist and yet, here it _was_. The massive stone walls, while in _desperate_ need of repair, were _imbued_ with magic. There was something _special_ about this place, something that spoke to her _soul_. Her entire _clan_ could live here _peacefully_ , if the humans would _let_ them. She loved them desperately, and wanted nothing more than to see them. She didn’t think either party could set their differences aside though, there was too much bad blood between them. Still, she couldn’t help wish that at least _some_ in her clan might come to visit.

 

“Seewee!!! Lethallan!” came the woman’s voice from behind a small crowd of people.

 

Spinning at the familiar name, Sylwynn paled when she saw the face of her sister appear from behind a rather burly Templar. The man had been showing Vehira where she could be found, and was now in the way as the two sisters raced towards each other. Hugging her younger sibling tightly, she felt tears of joy spring to her eyes.

 

“Ma inan numin’en!” Sylwynn said, pulling back to see the tears shimmering in her sister’s brown eyes.

 

“Ma vhenan sulan, Syl! I’ve _missed_ you!” Vehira replied, pulling her sister back to her.

 

“Andoran atish’an, lethallan. Ne banal’fanim. Ma eth’arla... You are _safe_ here. This is _Skyhold... My_ new home.”

 

“You’re not coming back to the clan?” Vehira asked, confused.

 

“I can’t, lethallan. Not yet. There’s an _evil_ in this world that _cannot_ be allowed to grow. His name is _Corypheus_. He’s one of the shem that brought the _darkness_ to our land, _tainting_ everything with his foul presence. I _have_ to stop him.” Sylwynn replied, turning to walk with her sister towards the tents.

 

“But the _humans_... There are so _many_...”

 

“Yes. They _fight_ for me... They believe me _touched_ by their prophet Andraste. Some see it as a sign that they’re being _punished_ by their Maker for how they treated our kind over the ages. Some are just grateful to have a friendly face who _cares_ about them...” Sylwynn smiled.

 

“If _you_ trust them, then _I_ can do no less.” Vehira said, grinning happily. “Now what about this one that Elgar’nan has bound you to?”

 

“Cullen? He’s... _there_.” she blushed, pointing to the bulky form of the man as he spoke to his soldiers.

 

“Well, he’s not unpleasant to _look_ at, at least. Have you...”

 

“No. And no one here _knows_ , Vehira. I’d like to _keep_ it that way. At least for now... I should introduce you to some of the people here, show you around a bit.”

 

Catching the looks she was getting from Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana as she started towards the large staircase, she arched a brow. Watching as Cassandra flagged her over, she glanced briefly at her sister before making her way over to the Seeker.

 

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region...Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage...” Cassandra said, turning towards the stairs and starting up. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus... What _drew_ him to you...”

 

“He came for _this_ , and now it’s useless to him, so he wants me _dead_ , that’s it.” Sylwynn replied, looking at the mark on her hand.

 

“The _anchor_ has power, but it’s _not_ why you’re still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky... Your determination brought us out of Haven... You are the creature’s rival because of what _you_ did, and we _know_ it... _All_ of us... The Inquisition requires a _leader_... The one who has _already_ been leading it...” Cassandra finished.

 

Looking first to Leliana as she approached reverently with a massive sword, she then turned her attention to the crowd gathering on the ground below her. Seeing her sister’s face staring up at her, she couldn’t help but smile a little. Cullen moved close to her, not knowing who she was. Seeing him smiling up at her as well, she felt her heart do a little flip. The people were looking to _her_ now... Their hopes riding on _her_ success. Even _Vehira_ felt it... The people had hope that a Dalish _mage_ could be their salvation...

 

“ _You_...” Cassandra said, drawing her attention back to her.

 

“Perhaps I didn’t hear you correctly. A _mage_ at the head of the Inquisition?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“Not a mage, _you_.” Cassandra replied.

 

“I happen to _be_ a mage.

 

“I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you... How it will serve, how you _lead_... that must be _yours_ to decide.” Cassandra stated.

 

Moving slowly towards Leliana, she looked over the blade she offered. Reaching out for it slowly, she felt the cool metal warm in her hand as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt. It was a _beautiful_ blade, and she’d never seen one _equal_. Lifting it out of her friend’s hand, she found her eyes tracing the intricate carving of a dragon that made up the hand guard.

 

“With fear running rampant, they need to see a _mage_ standing for what is right. I’ll defeat Corypheus standing _with_ them, not _over_ them...” Sylwynn said, looking down at her sister and Cullen.

 

“Wherever you lead us...” Cassandra smiled, moving to the edge of the stairs. “Have our people been told?”

 

“They have. And soon, the _world_.” Josephine replied.

 

“Commander! Will they _follow_?” Cassandra called down.

 

Watching Cullen turn to face the people, she saw her sister’s eyes fall on the man as he spoke to the masses gathered.

 

“Inquisition! Will you _follow_?” he challenged.

 

The crowd became excited as he began, watching his every move...

 

“Will you _fight_? Will we _triumph_?” he continued.

 

The roar of the crowd grew as he faced them, enticing them to vocalize their support. Smiling as she watched them respond to him, she felt her heart burning for the man and all that he was doing... for the people, the Inquisition and for _her_....

 

“Your leader! Your Herald! Your _INQUISITOR_!” he shouted, turning to face her with his sword held high.

 

Raising the blade she held in acceptance of the appointment, Sylwynn felt her heart burn with purpose. She had something _great_ to do, and the men and women of the Inquisition would do all they could to _help_ her. Seeing Josephine screaming out beside Cullen in exuberance, she then watched as her sister nearly jumped on Cullen in her excitement for her sister. As it was, she was _surprised_ to see her reaction, as she was a _proud_ warrior from clan Lavellan. Now, she was ready to fight _with_ the humans for the sister whom she loved so dearly.

 

Smiling brightly at her, she turned quickly as Cullen placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Her whole body tingled at the touch, and she knew right away that her vision wasn’t merely a dream brought on by her near death experience in the caverns below Haven. Meeting his eyes slowly, she saw it there... His _elgar_... It was the gentle fire that made him _him_. The look he gave her in return said that he too had seen something reflecting back at him through her hawk like orbs. Offering him a shy smile, she looked to Leliana as she started inside the main hall of the castle. She wanted a look at her new home, given that she was seeing it truly as _hers_ , as the _Inquisitor’s_ , not just someone _fighting_ for their cause...

 

Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew at once that Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra had followed her in. Listening to Cullen’s voice reverberate through the barren hall as he mused about the new beginning, she turned to face her advisors. Talking briefly with them about their next course of action, she watched as they each returned to what it was they needed to do. Spotting Vehira entering the hall, she thought her sister looked _tiny_ within the massive stone structure. Chuckling to herself, she realized _she_ probably did as well.

 

“The people... they really do _love_ you, don’t they, lethallan.” she asked, coming to stand next to Sylwynn.

 

“They _do_. I’m _overwhelmed_ by the respect they’ve shown me this last year, and I can only see that _growing_ as we go on from here.”

 

“Your elgar’vhenan is pretty incredible... for a _shem. Smells_ nice, too.” Vehira teased, nudging her sister playfully.

 

“It’s been a _torment_ for me from the first time I _saw_ him. I could always _tell_ when he was near, as his _scent_ reached me _first_.” Sylwynn replied, laughing as she laced her arm with her sister’s.

 

“So, Syl... Looks like you’ve got quite the army set up here. Need any help?” Vehira asked.

 

“You want to _stay_?” Sylwynn asked in response.

 

“If _you’re_ going to fight this monster, then _I_ can do no _less_.” she replied, giving her arm a squeeze and smiling brightly at her.

 

“Then I guess I should introduce you to my advisors... Josephine deals with the nobles as the Inquisition’s Ambassador, Leliana is our spymaster, and Cullen is Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.”

 

“What about that warrior that led you up the stairs?” Vehira asked, walking with her sister towards the main doors.

 

“That’s Cassandra. She’s a Seeker of Truth; the people in charge of keeping the _Templars_ in order. She was also what the humans called the Right Hand of the Divine. Leliana was the _Left_ hand, and together, they made up the main support and protection for their Chantry Leader. They were basically her bodyguards.” Sylwynn replied.

 

“And now they work for _you_. Does that mean you’re _greater_ than their Holy woman?”

 

“No. Well, since there _isn’t_ a Divine right now, I suppose _I’m_ the one keeping things in line until they can elect a _new_ Divine.”

 

“Shemlen are so _strange_...” Vehira chuckled.

 

“You don’t have to tell _me_ twice.” Sylwynn laughed in response. “Now, let’s go find Cullen... He’s likely closer at hand than either Josephine or Leliana...”

 

“In _that_?” Vehira asked, looking over the clothing she wore.

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Sylwynn replied.

 

“You need to draw his _attention_ , lethallan. Make him see you’re a _woman_...”

 

“I’m pretty sure he _knows_ that, Vehira.” Sylwynn chuckled.

 

“Well, let’s make _sure_.”

 

“Perhaps _I_ can be of some assistance?” a man asked, moving to stand before Sylwynn.

 

“And... you are?” Sylwynn replied, facing the man.

 

He was nearly as tall as Cullen, standing six foot two. His dark brown hair was short and neat, and his big brown eyes were gentle. In his hands, he held a quill and noteboard, like Josephine’s, but on his side was strapped a rather large blade. His build suggested he was fit for _battle_ , while his _eyes_ spoke of his intelligence. The shy smile he gave her reminded her of when she’d first met Cullen, and the look _he’d_ given her that first day. Returning the gesture warmly, she caught the curious look her sister was giving the man.

 

“Oh! Forgive my poor manners, Inquisitor! My name is Drew Anders. I am to be your _assistant_ in matters relevant to my position. Lady Josephine and Sister Nightingale suggested I come find you and _introduce_ myself.” he smiled brightly.

 

“And what exactly does your position entail?”

 

“I am to attend to your needs while you’re here in Skyhold, your Worship. Such as showing you around, and perhaps helping you to locate your room. We’ve secured a decent wardrobe for you, though we still require your desires for your room. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you there at once.”

 

Looking to her sister, she arched a brow as she followed the man to a door just left of where the throne would stand. Climbing the winding stair, she soon found herself facing a large, spacious room that sported only a desk and the wardrobe he mentioned. There was a large hearth with a pile of wood beside it for long, cold nights, and several glass doors opened to the balconies before them. Stepping slowly out, Sylwynn couldn’t believe the view she was afforded by the room. The vast mountain peaks rose to the sky in greeting; the clouds danced lazily in their ridges as a child might in the rain. Standing in awe of her surroundings, she flinched when she felt a small hand rest on her shoulder.

 

“Have you ever seen anything _like_ it, lethallan?” Vehira asked softly.

 

“Only in my _dreams_ , Vehira. Only in my dreams...” Sylwynn replied.

 

“It’s like the sky was _born_ here, as though the land is reaching up to give it _wings_...” she said breathlessly.

 

“Uh, forgive me, Inquisitor. I uh, furnishings?” Drew said, moving slowly to her side.

 

“Right. A bed of course, curtains, preferably something Dalish, a sofa perhaps, maybe a small table to eat at?” she replied, smiling.

 

“Very good. And the tour?”

 

“I think I’d just like to _explore_ a bit, get a _feel_ for our new home... Thank you though, Drew.”

 

Watching as he bowed his head, she returned her attention to the wardrobe and made her way over. It was sturdy, possibly made from a red oak that grew in the Brecilian Forest. The handles were a shiny brass that shimmered in the late morning light. Carvings of halla and wolves covered the surface, laced with leaves and vines. Running her hand along the glossy surface, she wondered how long it had taken to craft such a thing. Smiling gently as she opened it, she found several shirts, skirts, breeches, dresses, boots and jackets filling the shelves and rack. Looking to her sister, she wondered what she should wear for her meeting with Cullen. Picking up a particularly _revealing_ shirt trimmed in gold lace, she heard her sister squeal in delight.

 

“ _That_ one, Syl! It’ll show your assets and _perhaps_ draw his eye!” Vehira exclaimed, taking the shirt from her sister. “And _these_ skins! They’ll show off your womanly _form_!”

 

“So that _every_ male in Skyhold can see...” Sylwynn stated, taking the shirt from her sister.

 

“So? From the looks everyone was _giving_ you, I’m certain they _know_ you’re off limits. The _Commander_ is the only one that’s caught your _eye_ , and _this_ will _prove_ it!”

 

Sighing, Sylwynn slowly peeled off her travel gear and lay it over the wardrobe. Pulling on the gold lace shirt, she tried to pull it more over her breasts, as though _hiding_ her cleavage as best she could. Watching her sister adjust it as it was _meant_ to be, she wondered how it was the woman had become so _familiar_ with human clothing. Slipping into the soft halla skin boots once she’d pulled the breeches on that Vehira had chosen for her, she fastened them up tight. Meeting the woman’s eyes as she stood up fully, she saw the playful smile she gave her and returned it softly.

 

“Now for _this_.” Vehira mused, ruffling Sylwynn’s hair. “Let’s see if we can’t _tame_ these wild locks.”

 

“You should _know_ they can’t be tamed, lethallan. It’s _my_ hair, after all.” Sylwynn laughed.

 

“Let me at least _try_.”

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she felt her sister pulling her hair and braiding the locks into an old elven style. Securing them with a bit of leather from the fringe of her skirt, she watched as she then stood back to examine her handiwork.

 

“I guess that’ll do. Your hair isn’t _long_ enough to do anything with it like _mine_ , but it’s not as _short_ as it used to be. You should grow it out, lethallan. You’d look like mammae...” Vehira said gently. “You _already_ look like you could be her _sister_ , but if you grew your hair _out_ you could _pass_ for her.”

 

“I used to _hate_ the comparison... I wanted to be _unique_. Now...”

 

“You always _were_ , lethallan... full of fire that _no one_ could tame.”

 

Smiling at her sister, she wondered if she was _still_ that same girl who had fought against her parents and Deshana when her magic had first manifested. Was that fire still _there_? Thinking back to the fall of Haven and her encounter with _Corypheus_ , she _knew_ deep in her _heart_ lived the same being of flame she’d always been. Clearing her throat, she met her sister’s deep brown eyes.

 

“Well, let’s go make the introductions then...” Sylwynn said nervously.

 

Making her way back down the stairs and through the main hall, she paused as she tried to adjust her clothing one last time. Walking slowly down the stairs in the courtyard, she knew the people would be looking at her curiously. Closing her eyes, she willed her heart to quit beating like a scared rabbit’s. She was Dalish, a proud member of clan Lavellan. She was also the Inquisitor. She couldn’t back away from her goal or second guess herself. Doing so might unravel her whole world. Watching silently as he spoke to some of his men, she couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Jim flinch before racing off to do as he was commanded, she moved to step before the man that had stolen her heart. Immediately, his scent washed over her, sending a thrill through her body like she’d never known. Seeing his eyes fall on hers, she thought her mouth had suddenly become filled with sand. Chiding herself for the little trembles that flushed over her at his nearness, she listened as he spoke.

 

“We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never have prepared for an Archdemon or... _whatever_ it was. With some _warning_ , we might have...” he began.

 

“Do you ever sleep?” she asked, smiling softly at him.

 

“If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw... And I wouldn’t _want_ to. We _must_ be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established... We should have everything on course within the week. We will not _run_ from here, Inquisitor.”

 

“How many were lost?”

 

“Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Morale was low, but it’s improved _greatly_ since you accepted the role of Inquisitor.”

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan. It has a funny ring to it, doesn’t it.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Is that the _official_ position?”

 

“I suppose it is.” he chuckled, sending a thrill of excitement through her. “We needed a leader, and you have proven yourself.”

 

“Thank you, Cullen.” she said softly, meeting his eyes. “Our escape from Haven... it was close. I’m relieved that you... That so _many_ made it out.” she finished, fumbling slightly over her words.

 

“As am I.”

 

Seeing him look away, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to leave. Feeling his gentle hand on her arm, she returned her attention to him fully once again.

 

“You stayed behind... You could have... I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again... You have my word.” he said, stepping close.

 

His eyes were full of emotion; relief that she was alive, sorrow for those they’d lost and fear he’d actually _lose_ her... Her heart was beating like a drum when he reached up to cup her cheek. She thought he might kiss her just then, until she heard Vehira clear her throat from behind her. Pulling back swiftly, she turned to smile brightly at the woman.

 

“Vehira, I’d like to introduce you to Commander Cullen. Cullen, my younger sister, Vehira.” she said, grinning at the man.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Vehira.” Cullen said, offering her a small smile.

 

“And you as _well_ , lethallan’en ma elgar’vhenan.” she replied.

 

“Something about your... _sister_?” he asked, looking to Sylwynn.

 

“Very good.” she replied, offering him a warm smile.

 

“He speaks _elven_?” Vehira queried, meeting her sister’s eyes.

 

“Only a little, I’m afraid. A few words here and there.” Cullen replied, smirking slightly.

 

“I’ve been teaching him as time allows. Which, obviously hasn’t been _much_.” Sylwynn smiled, looking from her sister over to him.

 

“Perhaps we shall have to _remedy_ that, won’t we, lethallan.” Vehira teased, winking at her sister.

 

“As time allows, lethallan. For now, we should let Cullen get back to work.” Sylwynn laughed, grabbing hold of her sister’s arm.

 

Seeing him smile softly, she then watched as he turned slowly back to his makeshift desk. Smiling in return, she led her sister off to met the rest of her inner circle.


	20. Chapter 20

“That _Iron Bull_... He’s a bit...” Vehira began later that day.

 

“Rough?” Sylwynn grinned, answering for her sister. “He’s a good guy, though. One of the toughest warriors _I’ve_ ever seen. He helped me in Haven... _Many_ times...”

 

“I’ve never _met_ a Qunari before. Didn’t think I ever _would_.”

 

“He hasn’t spouted anything about his beliefs, he just kills the bad guys and frolics with the women that desire his company. He fought at my side when we faced _Corypheus. He’s_ one of the reasons I _survived_. It was a _nightmare_...” Sylwynn said, recalling with perfect clarity the battle that had brought them to Skyhold.

 

“I’m glad you _did_ , lethallan. I’d be _lost_ without you...” Vehira said gently. “When word about Haven reached us, I volunteered to go track you down, see if you were still _alive_. Deshana thinks of you as her _own_ , Syl... you know that.”

 

“Yes... She always tried to calm me, but I didn’t _appreciate_ it t the time. I was _angry_... And for _years_ , that anger _blinded_ me. I thought _all_ humans were like those that killed mammae and papa... _Cullen_ showed me _different_. Between he and _Leliana_ , I was able to put my hatred _aside_...”

 

“Leliana seems more like _kin_ then shem...”

 

“You remember the stories we heard about the Hero of Ferelden? Leliana _traveled_ with her a while. They were _great_ friends. Shaari was a Dalish mage who’d been captured by Templars and taken to the Ferelden Circle. She’d passed something _horrible_ called a _Harrowing_ \- it’s where they put a _demon_ into the mage to see if they can _resist_...”

 

“That’s _monstrous_!”

 

“I _know_... Anyway, she found herself in some trouble when she’d helped the _leader_ of the Circle and was saved from a magical castration they call the Rite of _Tranquility_. It’s where they _sever_ a mage’s connection to the Fade, stripping them of the ability to dream, as well as _all_ emotions...”

 

“By Fen’Harel’s _tongue_!” Vehira paled.

 

Nodding, Sylwynn continued.

 

“She was _saved_ from mutilation by a Grey Warden named Duncan, and taken from the tower. She met a _shem_ who went on to become Ferelden’s _King_ , and who later _betrayed_ her by casting her off. They’d been lovers, and the Marethari clan is like our own... Leliana said that she went to her death knowing that _both_ the men she’d loved had turned on her when she’d needed them _most_. Shaari stayed with Leliana until the night she killed the Archdemon, sacrificing herself so that the _Blight_ would end... She was the _first_ person here to offer me _true_ friendship...” Sylwynn finished.

 

“Wow, lethallan. No _wonder_ she’s as protective of you as she is...”

 

“Enough of this. Let’s talk about _you_ and what _happened_ after I left...” Sylwynn smiled, leading her sister back into the castle.

 

The evening was spent in pleasant conversation, as were the next few days that followed. Spotting Drew once again as he entered the hall, she quickly grabbed her sister’s hand and raced for one of the staircases. She didn’t _want_ to take lessons right now, _especially_ those that were strictly for use in the Winter Palace. Finding herself in Solas’ room, she pressed her finger to her lips, begging for him to be silent.

 

“You can’t _run_ from this, Inquisitor! Proper etiquette is _essential_ if you’re to attend the ball! The Grand Game can be a matter of life or _death_!” Drew called as he moved through the halls.

 

Waiting until he’d passed the door, she whispered a soft thanks to Solas before turning to slip silently out the opposite door. Running into Drew’s chest as she did, she met his eyes with great frustration.

 

“ _There_ you are. We need to go over the _dances_ , Inquisitor. The nobles of Orlais take their little squabbles _personally_ , feeling everything is a potential _slight_. Being an _elf_ is going to make things more _difficult_.” he said, taking her by the arm and pulling her into the hall.

 

“I’m not a _child_... I can walk on my _own_! I don’t need you _dragging_ me like some da’len’s _doll_.” she protested.

 

“I wouldn’t _drag_ you if you wouldn’t _run_ , Inquisitor...”

 

“ _Fine_. Let’s get this _over_ with.” she growled, yanking her arm away from him.

 

His smile was frustrating as he turned to her, something her sister seemed to share. She couldn’t see how he could take _pleasure_ in tormenting her, though he apparently didn’t _see_ it that way. Following him to one of the side chambers, she listened as he carefully explained the steps to the first of many dances she would need to perform. Letting him take her hand, she snarled as he placed his on her waist. Making it _clear_ she didn’t want him touching her, she met his eyes with malice as he smirked at her. She couldn’t concentrate, and seemed to always move the opposite direction she was supposed to. After several hours with no progress, she felt a measure of satisfaction at the frustration she was making _Drew_ feel.

 

“Are you _intentionally_ trying to step on my feet?” he asked, moving away from her.

 

“It would be easier to _miss_ them if they weren’t so _big_.” she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Or if you were paying _attention_!” he snapped.

 

“Perhaps if you were more clear than _mud_ in your instruction...” she growled.

 

“Or if you actually _listened_...” he snarled.

 

“Maybe she needs a different _partner_. It’s obvious _you’re_ not capable of instructing her, maybe you should find someone who _is_.” Vehira added, feeling her sister’s frustration.

 

“Stay _here_.” he said, making for the doorway.

 

“I’m not your _pet_ to just do as you _say_.” Sylwynn called after him.

 

“This is _ridiculous. Why_ is it so important you save this woman?” Vehira asked, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Because Orlais holds Tevinter at bay. If it were to fall to _Corypheus_...” she sighed, meeting her sister’s eyes.

 

“You’re caught between a bear and a boulder, lethallan...” Vehira smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder.

 

“I don’t _dance_! And I have _better_ things to _do_ with my time than...” Cullen groused, stepping through the entryway.

 

Offering him a warm smile, Sylwynn felt her heart race. Swallowing as he was shoved towards her, she met his eyes gently.

 

“Now _listen_! You should _know_ how to do this, we’ve been at it for _hours_. Try stepping on the _Commander’s_ feet for a change...” Drew said, his exhaustion evident in his tone.

 

Casting a hard glance at him, she listened as he once again went over the steps. She kept looking at her feet, which he scolded her for on _numerous_ occasions, stating that she needed to keep her eyes on her partner’s. It seemed to be _easier_ to listen to him, now that he wasn’t the one _touching_ her. Letting her feet find the rhythm that he’d been trying to get her in for _hours_ , she heard him sigh in relief.

 

“Now Commander... You’re going to need to get _closer_ to her, as the people at the ball aren’t so _cold_ with one another. They tend to be very _intimate_ when they dance, and she’s going to have to _mimic_ that.” Drew said, pushing the two closer together.

 

Sylwynn’s body tingled at Cullen’s nearness. She’d never expected to be this _close_ to a man, and now that she was, she wanted to _stay_ there. They were actually _touching_... The heat of him warming her while his scent bathed her in a wash of sensations. Her eyes were locked on his as he held her; his lips mere inches from her own. In that moment, she wasn’t aware that they were alone, her sister and Drew having left them there for a moment of privacy... or the fact that they were just _standing_ there, all thoughts of dancing gone from their mind. His hand was on her waist; hers on his. Seeing him lean down close, she knew he would soon claim her in a heated kiss...

 

“Commander. You told me to come find you when the trebuchets were ready to be calibrated.” Jim said, entering the room behind them.

 

Clearing her throat, she watched as Cullen stepped back, a light blush on his cheeks. Licking her lips, she looked down at the ground, hands on her hips. _Again_ the man had interfered in what she _hoped_ would have been an amazing _experience_ , and she wondered how much longer _she’d_ be able to tolerate him _doing_ so.

 

“Yes, of course.” Cullen replied, meeting her eyes remorsefully.

 

“I guess we can pick up dancing lessons another time, perhaps?” she asked, watching as he turned to leave.

 

Seeing him smile at her over his shoulder, she felt her every nerve tingle with fire. Returning the gesture, she drew in several stabilizing breaths to calm her racing heart. Stepping slowly out of the room, she saw her sister approaching. The look on her face was both questioning as well as concerned.

 

“Well?” Vehira asked.

 

“Well _what_?”

 

“Did he _kiss_ you?”

 

“Of _course_ not...” Sylwynn blushed.

 

“It’s that _shem_ , isn’t it. Came in and disturbed you before anything could happen...” Vehira sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“ _Why_ so interested in my affairs?”

 

“Because it’s _intriguing_! I want to know what it’s like so that when _I_ find someone, I’ll be more _prepared_.” she laughed. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes as _you_ are.”

 

Shoving her sister away, she turned to walk from the room. Vehira was determined to _press_ her though, and they soon became involved in a game of chase through the castle grounds. Laughing as they finally came to rest in Sylwynn’s room, they flopped down on the bed together, breathless from their game. It had been a long time since she’d _felt_ that free, and she was glad of the reminder. Looking to her sister, she offered her a warm smile.

 

“I’m glad you decided to come after me, lethallan.” Sylwynn said, taking hold of the woman’s hand.

 

“ _Someone_ had to track you down and make sure you weren’t _dead_.” she laughed in reply.

 

Laughing with her, she was more than pleased to spend the remainder of the day in easy conversation with her. While she was attentive, her mind was on the moments she had in Cullen’s arms. Hearing Vehira’s stomach growl well after the sun had set outside the balcony doors, she got quickly to her feet. Making her way down to the hall with her sister, Sylwynn found them a seat and offered the woman a plate. Dishing herself up a bit of venison, she spooned some roasted vegetables on her plate and helped herself to a roll from the basket. Thanking the woman that poured her a mug of ale, she smiled at her sister from across the table.

 

“It’s really not a bad _place_ you have, Syl. I’m getting rather _attached_ to it.” Vehira said, taking a bite of her bread. “It’s really _true_ what you said about the humans... They have everything _delivered_ to them, don’t they?”

 

“They _do_. It was hard for me to adjust at first, as no one really seemed to have an idea what food was supposed to _taste_ like. When I first got to Haven, the food was all a uniform _gray_ color, and about as _tasteless_. I nearly got myself _killed_ taking down a _druffalo_ for the meat, as I was _disgusted_ by whatever it was they were trying to feed me. You’re lucky you’re here _now_ , and not back _then_.” Sylwynn chuckled, meeting her sister’s eyes playfully.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Vehira replied, laughing as well.

 

Retiring later that evening, Sylwynn found herself wrapped in dreams about Cullen. More than once, she whispered his name to the darkness, calling him to come to her. The two weeks that followed were much the same. She’d spent her time working with Drew, to _great_ frustration, training with some of the other mages in the army, or watching Cullen as he instructed his men when she thought he wasn’t looking. She had a great deal to do, but until they’d settled on a destination, she would remain at Skyhold.

 

Taking a walk in the garden one morning after escaping another attempt by Drew to corner her into some form of etiquette training or another, she caught the familiar tone of Cullen’s voice as he spoke with Dorian. The two had become fast friends, despite their many differences. It was as though they _understood_ one another, sharing many commonalities in their youth. Approaching them slowly, she smiled as she saw them engaged in a game of chess.

 

“Gloat all you like, I _have_ this one.” Cullen smirked.

 

“Are you... _sassing_ me, Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Dorian replied, teasing him.

 

“Why do I even... _Inquisitor_!” Cullen said, looking to where Sylwynn appeared as he moved to get to his feet.

 

“Leaving, are you? Does this mean I _win_?” Dorian sassed.

 

Watching Cullen sit back down and look to the mage, she knew he was debating finishing the game or moving off to speak with her.

 

“Please... Don’t stop on _my_ account.” Sylwynn smiled, knowing Cullen had the game.

 

“Alright. Your move.” Cullen said, scooting closer to the board.

 

“You need to come to terms with my inevitable _victory_. You’ll _feel_ much better.” Dorian stated confidently.

 

“Really? Because I just _won_ , and I feel _fine_.” Cullen laughed, moving the final piece into a winning position.

 

“ _Don’t_ get smug. There will be no _living_ with you.” Dorian said, moving from his seat at the table.

 

“I should return to my duties as well... Unless _you_ would care for a game?” he asked, looking up at her.

 

“Prepare the board, Commander.” she smirked, claiming the seat Dorian had just vacated.

 

“As a child, I played this with my _sister_. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was _all the time_. My _brother_ and I practiced for _weeks_... The look on her face the day I finally won... Between serving the _Templars_ and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in _years_... I... Wonder if she still plays...”

 

“You have siblings?”

 

“Two sisters and a brother.”

 

“Where are they now?” Sylwynn asked, moving one of the pieces before her.

 

“They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should. Ah. It’s my turn.” he replied, moving his own piece.

 

Seeing the look in his eyes, Sylwynn couldn’t help but smile at the man. He _needed_ a victory, no matter how _small_. Taking up one of her own pieces, she decided to let him win this round.

 

“You’d best keep in practice for when you see your sister again.” she smirked, challenging him with her eyes.

 

Watching as he made his move, she followed with one of her own. She could _see_ what his plan of attack was, and while she could _counter_ it, she moved a piece out of the way, seemingly on a different assault. The next several moves went much the same, each taking pieces from the other in a strategic battle.

 

“This _may_ be the longest we’ve gone without discussing the _Inquisition_... or related matters. To be _honest_ , I appreciate the _distraction_.” he said, meeting her eyes.

 

“We should... spend more _time_ together.” Sylwynn said nervously.

 

“I would... _like_ that.” Cullen replied, grinning at her.

 

“Me too...”

 

“You _said_ that...” he smiled gently, meeting her eyes with all the tenderness that burned within his soul. “We should... finish our _game_ , right? My turn?”

 

Smiling warmly as she met his eyes, she saw the nervousness there that had lingered between them since they’d first met. She felt it as well... The longing to pursue their attraction further, unsure just where it would lead. Her heart was flipping in her chest, the butterflies tightening her stomach almost painfully. Grinning brighter, she watched as he made his next move on the board. Realizing he’d maneuvered her into a position where she didn’t really have a chance to recover, she chuckled to herself.

 

“And this one’s _mine_.” Cullen smirked, folding his arms across his chest as he sat back in his chair.

 

“It seems luck favored _you_ today.” Sylwynn smiled in response.

 

“So it has.” he chuckled. “We shall have to do this _again_ sometime.”

 

“How about _now_?”

 

Grinning brightly as he met her eyes, she helped him set up the board for another round. Spending the remainder of the morning playing with him, she was grateful for the distraction from all that she had to do. She knew it was the same for him, as in that present moment, there were no soldiers to order about, no Drew to bark commands while she struggled to learn Orlesian etiquette... Just she and Cullen enjoying time together under the gazebo... 

 

“ _There_ you are, Inquisitor! You _can’t_ keep avoiding your duties!” Drew said, storming towards her.

 

“I was speaking with the Commander about...” Sylwynn stuttered.

 

“Strategic tactics... There’s much to _prepare_ for in the months to come.” he finished.

 

“As you _say_ , Commander. But I need to _instruct_ her on how to deal with the Orlesian _nobles_. I’m certain you can _understand_.”

 

Giving Cullen a regretful look, she got slowly to her feet. She knew the man wouldn’t leave her alone until she gave in and went off with him, and so decided to get it over with. Feeling Cullen take hold of her hand, she smiled gently at him as she gave it a squeeze. Letting her hand slip slowly from his, she turned and made her way back into the castle, preparing herself for another day of torment at the hands of a man who wanted nothing more than to make her day as nightmarish as he possibly could...


	21. Kiss And Tale

“ _No_!” Sylwynn snapped.

 

“But _Inquisitor_...” Drew argued.

 

“I said I’m _done_ for the day! Why can’t you _understand_? I’m not a _puppet_ or some puffed up _plaything_ for the Orlesians to _gawk_ at! I don’t _want_ you messing with my hair anymore, and I don’t care what _dress_ best shows off my form! _Leave me alone_!” she growled, storming through the castle.

 

She was _desperate_ for an escape. For the last several days, Drew had cornered her the moment she’d left her room, _insisting_ she continue her training to try and impress the Imperial Court. She was _tired_ of being dressed up like a da’len’s doll, and she wanted nothing _more_ than to just run away. She’d met with Varric’s friend Hawke, and was more than _eager_ to leave for the village of Crestwood to fight the undead that plagued the land. It would be a nice _change_ from the rhetoric she’d been forced to endure since that wonderful morning in the garden with Cullen.

 

_Cullen_...

 

She needed to break away from Drew so that she could spend time with him, as she knew his very presence would calm her soul. That wasn’t _possible_ with Drew however, as the man seemed as stuck to her as a rabbit to a bear’s arse in the winter. Spotting Vehira ahead talking with some of the soldiers, she gave her sister a look that _begged_ for help. Watching as the woman moved towards her, she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 

“Hey, peacock. Why do you keep _avoiding_ me? Scared a _Dalish_ trained warrior is better than all your _shem_ training? When are you going to _man up_ and accept my _challenge_?” Vehira asked, stepping between her sister and Drew.

 

“I’m not a _peacock_! And you _know_ how important it is that the Inquisitor _learns_ these things.” Drew retorted, trying to move passed her.

 

“Scared, yeah? I think the chickens in the _kitchen_ have more balls than you do, _shem_.” she taunted.

 

“You think I’m not sparring with you because I’m _afraid_?” Drew asked, turning to face her.

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying. You couldn’t hit the _tavern_ if it jumped in your way.”

 

“Outside. _Now_.” Drew growled.

 

Seeing Vehira smirk, she knew she’d taken the man’s mind off his task, at least for a _short_ while. Hearing the soldiers in the hall spreading word of a fight, she watched as they all filed out to the courtyard, eager to see how the _assistant_ would fare against a _proven_ fighter. Making her way along with them, she spotted Cullen walking towards the hall. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his, and she smiled brightly at him as he approached.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking to those gathering in the yard.

 

“Vehira’s been challenging Drew to a sparring match for some time now. He’s _finally_ giving her the fight she’s been wanting.” Sylwynn replied, moving to the bridge that overlooked the courtyard.

 

“I hope she doesn’t _hurt_ him too badly. She’s quite the _warrior_ , after all. I’ve placed her in charge of a group of men that’ll be joining you in the field from time to time.” Cullen replied, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at them.

 

“If you ask _me_ , he _deserves_ it. I’m _not Orlesian_. I’m _tired_ of playing _dress-up_ and being told how to _act_. I’d rather face an army of demons and _undead_ then suffer one more minute of _that_.” she sighed.

 

“I would _too_. I don’t understand how one can take such _joy_ from dealing with _nobles_ all day. Perhaps he and _Josephine_ should spend some time together.” Cullen chuckled.

 

“What makes you think they _haven’t_? I _swear_ those two got together and decided to see how much _shite_ I’d be willing to tolerate. I’m betting they’ve got a _bet_ going or something.” Sylwynn laughed.

 

“ _Speaking_ of bets...” Varric said, coming to stand beside them. “Any takers?”

 

“ _I’ll_ bet Vehira makes him wish he still lived with his _mammae_.” Sylwynn smirked.

 

“I’m afraid I have to _agree_. I’ve seen her _train_.” Cullen added, smirking as well.

 

“Got it. I’ll catch you _later_ , either to _collect_ or to _pay up_.” Varric laughed.

 

Turning her attention back to the fight, Sylwynn watched as the two went blow for blow. It was actually _impressive_ how well Drew was handling himself, even if Vehira was _faster_. His hits were _harder_ , and would wear her down if she wasn’t moving as quickly as she was. Cheering her sister on from her higher vantage, she heard Cullen chuckle beside her.

 

“Looks like she might have met her _match_.” he grinned.

 

“Not a _chance_. She’s just _testing_ him, finding what his _strengths_ are, and learning how to exploit his _weaknesses_. Give her time, you’ll see.” Sylwynn snickered.

 

“I’d say the same was true of _him_. See the way he takes the shield before she rolls? He’s watching her body for the subtle movements that indicate her next move, enabling him to _parry_ it before it can land.”

 

“Ah, but look _there_. She’s preparing to go for the sweep. She’s testing his _physical_ strength now to determine how much force it’ll take her to bring him off his... _feet_.” Sylwynn flinched, watching her sister knock the man down.

 

Looking up at Cullen, she saw the impressed look on his handsome features as he gazed at the scene below. The cheering rose up to them, both in approval of Vehira’s skill as well as of the talent with which Drew displayed in _defending_ himself. Stepping back away from the wall before he could spot her, she slowly turned to Cullen.

 

“I thought we could talk... _alone_.” she said, meeting his eyes.

 

“Alone? I mean... of _course_.” he replied nervously.

 

Walking through his office, she soon found herself out on the battlements with him. The air was crisp and clear, the warm sun caressing her skin as the light breeze blew through the wisps of hair that had come loose of the braid Drew had been trying to force it into. The man beside her warmed her soul, and she wondered if she’d have the courage to say what she wanted, now that they were _finally_ away from other distractions.

 

“It’s a... nice _day_.” Cullen said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“What?” Sylwynn asked, her mind playing over the thoughts roiling in her mind.

 

“It’s... There was something you wished to discuss.” he said, turning to face her.

 

“Cullen... I _care_ for you, and...”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You left the _Templars_ , but... do you trust _mages_? Could you think of me as anything more?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

 

“I _could_... I... I mean I _do_... think of you, and what I might _say_ in this sort of situation.” he replied, turning to walk a little further away.

 

“What’s stopping you?”

 

“You’re the _Inquisitor_... we’re at _war_... and you... I didn’t think it was _possible_.”

 

“And yet I’m still _here_...” she stated softly, her eyes locked on his.

 

“So you are... It seems too much to ask, but I _want_ to...” he smiled, stepping closer and closing the gap between them.

 

Her stomach flipped as he moved to kiss her, his lips mere inches from her own. His scent made her head spin and she ached for the sensation she knew he was about to show her. Closing her eyes, she felt his nearness seep into her very being.

 

“Commander...” Jim said, approaching from one of the tower rooms.

 

Feeling Cullen withdraw once again, she sighed in frustration. Between he and Drew, she and Cullen could never seem to _truly_ be alone. Glancing up at him, she saw that he hadn’t moved off, as he’d done in the past. Listening as Jim continued, she felt the air move cold between she and Cullen.

 

“You wanted a copy of sister Leliana’s report...” the man said, _oblivious_ to what he’d once again interrupted.

 

Seeing Cullen turn to face him, she thought certain he’d move off with the man.

 

“ _WHAT_?” Cullen growled, his eyes dark and dangerous as they fell on the soldier.

 

“Sister Leliana’s report? You wanted it delivered... without delay.” Jim continued.

 

The silence between the men was deafening. She couldn’t see the threatening look Cullen was giving the man, or the sudden realization that crossed his face as he looked from his Commander to the Inquisitor. She only felt the awkwardness of the situation, as always, and knew that Cullen would turn to offer her a brief apology before going to deal with whatever it was the man had felt so important as to track her love down.

 

“Or... to your _office_... Right.” Jim said, retreating swiftly backwards.

 

Cullen stood facing him only a moment before turning back to her. Looking up at him, she offered him a small smile.

 

“If you need to...” she began, not wanting to keep him from his work.

 

His lips came swiftly over hers as he pulled her to him, kissing her with all the fire that lived in his soul. Surrendering to him, she felt his warmth permeate her entire being... It was _wonderful_! She’d never known anything _like_ it, and now that she _did_ , she wanted to stay where she was; safe in his arms, feeling the passion flowing through them like a raging river. Catching her breath as he slowly pulled back, she licked her lips as she met his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry... That was, um... really _nice_...” he said, blushing slightly.

 

“I _believe_ that was a kiss... But I can’t be _sure_ , it’s... all a blur.” she teased playfully.

 

“Yes, well.” he laughed, moving closer.

 

Surrendering to him as he kissed her again, she savored the feel of his lips on hers. She knew then and there what it was her mother had always talked about; the _fire_ that lived between those joined by the soul. It was like a dream... A _wonderful_ dream in which she was swept away into a world she’d never known. It was more _alive_ and _powerful_ than the magic that flowed through her veins. In that moment, she _felt_ it. The _elgar’vhenan _that bound her to him. Her spirit was joined to his by the love she felt in her _heart_...__

__

__Time stood still as they remained there, sharing their time together and treasuring each precious moment they had. It didn’t matter if they were _seen_ , she didn’t _care_. Judging by the way he was _kissing_ her, he didn’t _either_. All that mattered was the _now_ in which she found herself. His kiss eluded to something _more_ , something _better_ to come. Sighing in contentment as he pulled slowly back, she met his eyes brightly, finding only love reflecting back at her. Her heart was racing, and she longed to spend the rest of her life where she was. Letting him take her hand, she walked slowly with him back to his office._ _

__

__“The _Commander_ of the Inquisition and the _Herald_ of Andraste... _That_ will have people talking...” she said, looking briefly at him._ _

__

__“You wouldn’t _believe_ how quickly _gossip_ spreads through the barracks.”_ _

__

__“Does it _bother_ you?” she asked, suddenly worried he was regretting kissing her._ _

__

__“I would _rather_ my... _our_ private affairs _remain_ that way. But if there were nothing here for people to _talk_ about, I would regret it _more_.” he smiled, giving her hand a squeeze._ _

__

__“How long had you wanted to kiss me?”_ _

__

__“Longer than I should _admit_.” he laughed._ _

__

__“That I’m _Dalish_ never bothered you?”_ _

__

__“I hadn’t _considered_. Elves weren’t treated _differently_ in the Circles I served, I didn’t think what it might _mean_ to you. I hope that doesn’t... I mean... _does_ it bother you?” he asked, turning to face her._ _

__

__“No. If you _care_ for me, that’s all that matters. I wasn’t trying to put you on the spot...”_ _

__

__“I’m not very _good_ at this, _am_ I. If I seem _unsure_ , it’s because it’s been a long time since I wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to _find_ that here... or _you_...” he said, gently brushing her cheek._ _

__

__“Neither was _I_. You were the first... I’ve never _kissed_ anyone before, and I honestly never thought it would be a _human_ I shared that with...” she smiled softly._ _

__

__“Does that _bother_ you?” he asked, worried._ _

__

__“A _year_ ago, it _would_ have...” she began, lowering her eyes. “Humans... killed my _parents_...”_ _

__

__Looking up, she saw Cullen pale as he started to retreat. Holding tightly to his hand, she swallowed the lump in her throat before beginning her tale._ _

__

__“My father was a hunter, sworn to Andruil from an early age. He was one of our clan’s main providers. There was always _meat_ for our fire because of his skill with a bow. My _mammae_ was the halla keeper. She interpreted the will of the halla, determining where we were to go and when. One of the does was out in the woods, _away_ from the clan. She was birthing a fawn and having a difficult time with it. Her mate was nowhere to be found, which isn’t _common_ during the birthing process. Halla mate for life, and they’re _never_ far from their pair bond. My mammae went to find her, and _helped_ her bring the fawn. My papa... He came rushing back with several _other_ hunters in a panic. Some _humans_ had spotted them, and _killed_ my father’s older brother. We needed to move the _clan_ , and we had to do it swiftly. I... _heard_ the noise. I wasn’t ever really _interested_ in being around my People, I liked the feel of the _woods_. They have a life of their _own_ , and it _soothed_ the defiant soul of a young Dalish mage..._ _

__

__The humans broke over us like a crashing wave. There were too many to _count_. They’d made enough _noise_ to attract some of our scouts, who then alerted the warriors in the clan. My mammae... she was the _first_ to fall. The humans rushed in, spotted her and the halla and killed them _both_. I saw the whole _thing_. I didn’t have my _staff_ at the time, as I hadn’t made one of my _own_ yet. That only happens when a young mage takes their _vallaslin_ , and I didn’t _have_ mine yet. It didn’t stop me from casting _spells_ at the shem though, everything I’d been _taught_ by Keeper Deshana. There was so much _blood_... I stood by my father over my mother’s body, trying to _protect_ her... Trying to protect _him_... We were... _outnumbered_. My papa knew we would _die_ if we stayed there, and told me to _run_. Being _stubborn_ , I _refused_. I believed I was _strong_ enough to fight the humans, and that I could keep my father _safe_._ _

__

__I watched the humans cut him down. It was _brutal_. They took _joy_ in his blood on their hands. Our warriors fought _bravely_ , though many _more_ were killed. I struggled against the arms that wrapped around me, pulling me _back_ from the massacre I was witnessing. It was the man I’d been _betrothed_ to as a da’len. He only wanted to keep me _safe_ , even knowing I strongly _disliked_ him. It was what he _said_ that finally made me retreat. He told me I needed to go protect _Vehira_. She was the _last_ of my family, and I needed to _care_ for her. Tamen saw me safely to our Keeper before returning to the battle. He was never seen again..._ _

__

__We managed to move the clan to a hidden grove, _praying_ some of our warriors and hunters would return. Only a _handful_ found us. The rest had been brutally _slain_ , their bodies left to _rot_ where they fell. The clan mourned... We’d lost _half_ our number that day, including our main provider of meat, and our halla keeper. We were lost, and had no one to interpret the will of the halla, no _ghilan_ to show us the way. Many weeks passed as we remained hidden, fearful to leave our shelter should the humans find us and finish what they started. The _bodies_ of some of our fallen had been recovered, though not my mammae’s. Old legend states that when a halla keeper _dies_ the _wild_ halla come to carry their remains to Ghilan’ain, the _mother_ of the halla and guide to our _destinies_. Not long after that horrid day, I took my vallaslin. I chose the color of blood for my _father_ , the master hunter who _lived_ for the hunt and the love of his _family_ , and the marking of _Ghilan’ain_ , in honor of my _mammae_. My _Keeper_ said that my choice would _prove_ the destiny meant for me, but I was too _angry_ to listen. I was only fifteen at the time...” she spoke softly, tears slipping silently over her cheeks._ _

__

__“Maker’s _breath_...” Cullen said, meeting her eyes. “I wouldn’t like humans _either_ after that...”_ _

__

__“ _You_ were the first to show me _differently_. _You_ showed me that not _all_ humans were like those that killed my parents and half my clan. Because of _you_ , I learned to _trust_ where there _hadn’t_ been an ability. I was able to befriend _Leliana_ , who _furthered_ the lessons along the way. In so _doing_ , she allowed me to see that my heart could truly _belong_ to a human... to _you_.” she whispered, meeting his eyes._ _

__

__“I will _never_ hurt you...” Cullen breathed, pulling her close._ _

__

__The powerful arms that held her wrapped her in a protective embrace. She couldn’t contain the tears that fell, as her heart was still too sore from the memories that haunted her. Cullen _knew_ now, though. He knew what none save her _clan_ had lived through. She’d never _spoken_ of that day, not even to her _sister_. It had been a place of _darkness_ that lived in her soul and now... it was _free_. Someone _else_ had heard the tale of what had happened to her parents that day, someone who _understood_. Clinging to him like an autumn leaf to a tree, she let his presence ease the pain in her heart._ _


	22. Chapter 22

The days that followed that first kiss seemed to fly by. Her heart was lighter, knowing that Cullen cared for her as well. It made dealing with Drew _easier_ , knowing that she’d be able to slip off every now and then to go see him. Just _thinking_ about him made it a breeze to deal with her ‘assistant’, giving her the ability to push through the long days. Vehira had helped when she’d needed time off, stepping in whenever she was able to take a _break_ , which would allow her a few more minutes away from the man.

 

Now, she was preparing to leave for Crestwood. She wanted _desperately_ to spend her time with Cullen, as opposed to the man who had quickly become a thorn in her side. She’d growled at him on more than one occasion, when what she’d _really_ wanted to do was light his pants on fire. Mages still weren’t _trusted_ implicitly, _despite_ the fact that the people had accepted her as Inquisitor. She didn’t want _other_ mages to suffer because of a man that drove her crazy.

 

Finding herself alone in Cullen’s office, she breathed a sigh of relief. The man _understood_ her need to be free of Drew, and was all too happy to provide her the shelter in which to hide. Sitting on the chair that was usually piled high with books, she was just content to watch him as he worked. Soldiers came and went, having received their orders before going to whatever task they’d been assigned for the day. Getting to her feet after one group left, she made her way over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“You need a break.” she said, smiling up at him.

 

“You _may_ be _right_.” he grinned, holding her close.

 

Feeling Cullen’s finger gently tip her chin to face him, she gave herself over to the kiss he placed on her lips. Moaning softly as one large hand slid down over her bottom, she felt a heady warmth flood her senses. Holding him tightly, she dreamed of _other_ things he’d be able to show her as time passed. It was something she was _eager_ to learn...

 

“ _Inquisitor_! You _can’t_ keep sending your _sister_ to try and _distract_ me so that you can run off...” Drew called, searching for where she’d disappeared.

 

Hearing Bull’s voice just outside the door to the office, she wondered why he was coming to see Cullen. Smiling as she listened to what he was saying, she looked up at him.

 

“The Boss is _busy_ right now.” he said, keeping the man from entering the office.

 

“ _Busy_? Busy doing _what_?” Drew retorted.

 

“She’s conferring with Cullen about the approach in Crestwood. We’re _leaving_ tomorrow, and _I_ don’t want any _surprises_.” Bull stated.

 

“If she’s just going over _plans_ , then there should be no reason I can’t _join_ them” Drew argued.

 

“There’s a very _good_ reason. All four hundred and fifty _pounds_ of reason. Leave her _alone_ for a while.” Bull said darkly.

 

“ _Fine_. But as soon as she’s _free_ , I’m going to take her back to the hall so we can go over _dining_ etiquette. The _Orlesians_...”

 

“Aren’t meeting with her _today_.” Bull finished.

 

Hearing Drew grousing as he stormed off, she breathed a sigh of relief. Watching as Cullen moved to answer the door when Bull knocked, she smiled gently as the large Qunari entered the office.

 

“Thanks, Bull.” she said.

 

“No problem, Boss. You’ve got a little while before he comes poking around again, go for a _walk_ or something.” Bull grinned.

 

Smiling brightly, she looked up at Cullen.

 

“I suppose we _should_ take a break... Maker _knows_ what you’ll face in Crestwood.” Cullen said, taking Sylwynn’s hand. “Thank you, Bull.”

 

Watching the man nod, she walked with Cullen out a side door and over the battlements. Making their way to another staircase, they proceeded down to the stables and saddled a pair of horses. They might not have a _lot_ of time at the moment, but they’d make use of what they _did_ have. Riding casually through the castle gates, Sylwynn let the cool mountain air wash over her. It was nice to just _be_ for a while, and the _company_ was all she needed just then. Turning to Cullen, she offered him a warm smile.

 

“How long have you...” Cullen began.

 

“Cared about you?” Sylwynn finished.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Longer than I should _admit_.” she teased, chuckling playfully.

 

“I watched you... watched _over_ you... After the first attempt to seal the Breach. They carried you back and left you in that hut. Adan did all he could for you, but he wanted a Templar there just in case. The magic crackling around you...” Cullen confessed.

 

“That explains the _dream_...” she smiled.

 

“Dream?”

 

“Dalish have better _senses_ than any other race. Your _scent_... I’ve known where you were by that _alone_...”

 

Hearing Cullen chuckle made her heart light. She wasn’t about to tell him the _extent_ of her dream; of how he’d almost _kissed_ her and how desperately she’d _wanted_ him to. Deciding to change the subject, she offered him a small smile.

 

“I couldn’t believe they _worshipped_ me when I first woke up. I’m just an _elf_ , and they thought I was _special_. I was _suspicious_ to say the _least_.”

 

“You _are_ special. How many people could have _done_ what you did in Haven?”

 

“Haven...” she said, looking at the path before her.

 

“That’s when I _knew_ that what I felt wasn’t just a minor infatuation... I watched you risk your _life_ so that the people had a chance to get away. That kind of bravery... It’s endearing.”

 

“Is that the _only_ reason you care for me?” she asked, turning to face him.

 

“Not at _all. Despite_ the distrust you _showed_ humans, you still _cared_ about what happened to them. I was... _drawn_ to you. You have a good heart, Sylwynn. What’s _not_ to like about that?” he replied, smiling warmly at her.

 

Reaching out to take his hand, Sylwynn gave it a tight squeeze. She was content to just ride, talking of anything that came to mind... The day passed quickly and she was soon sitting down to the evening meal. Soldiers filed in the hall, taking their turn as rotation allowed. Smiling as she watched Cullen move in, she made a spot on the bench beside her. Spotting Drew entering the hall, she was grateful she was sitting at the _end_ of the bench, with _Cullen_ at her left. Groaning as the man made room between Cullen and a soldier to sit with them, she looked hopelessly down at her plate.

 

“Now Inquisitor...” he began.

 

“I know, I _know_. Arms off the table, sit up straight, blah blah blah...” she retorted.

 

“This isn’t a _game_ , Inquisitor... The support of the Orlesian army _depends_ on your ability to conduct yourself in what _they_ see as a civilized manner.” Drew protested.

 

“They can just as _easily_ be swayed by a show of military force as her _dining_ skills.” Cullen said, offering her a sympathetic smile.

 

“That may be _so_ , Commander, but it’s the _Empress_ that determines where that army goes, not the _chevaliers. That’s_ who she needs to _impress_.” Drew replied, taking a bite of his meat. “Remember to lightly dab at the corners of your mouth with your napkin, don’t wipe...”

 

“I’ll lightly dab _you_ in the corner” Bull growled softly, moving to sit across from her. “So... Undead... You going to be ok there, Boss?” he asked, taking a rather large bite of his turkey leg.

 

“It doesn’t matter how _I_ feel, Bull. The people... they need us. We _can’t_ let them down.” she replied softy.

 

Feeling Cullen’s hand on her back, she smiled at the support he was giving her. Catching the look Drew gave her, she arched a delicate brow.

 

“Something _wrong_ , Drew?” she asked, smirking at the man.

 

“No, Inquisitor.” he replied, focusing instead on his meal rather than what she was doing. 

 

Grinning up at Cullen, she turned her attention to the plate before her. She realized this would be the last _decent_ meal she’d have for a while, and decided to savor it while she could. Eating slowly, she notice Cullen was as well. Waiting until the hall was nearly deserted, she got slowly to her feet. Turning for her room, she felt Chullen take her hand.

 

“I know you’re not fond of the undead...” he began, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. “Just... be _careful_.”

 

“I promise...” she replied softly.

 

Closing her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, she moaned softly at the feel of his lips on hers. His scent filled her senses, making her wish she could just stay wrapped in his embrace for the rest of eternity. Sighing softly as he pulled away, she let his eyes slowly.

 

“Will I see you tomorrow before I leave?” she asked.

 

“I’ll try to slip away. I’ve got a new batch of soldiers to organize for training; two dozen guardsmen that just came in today that _likely_ don’t know which end to grip a sword by...” he replied, lightly brushing her cheek.

 

“Then I’ll look for you in the morning.”

 

Kissing him once again, she watched as he turned to leave the hall. Sighing softly, she wished he was going _with_ her, but knew that it was more important that he stay _here_. The men and women that formed the Inquisition’s army _needed_ him... needed his _guidance_. He couldn’t abandon his duties, no matter how much she might _wish_ it. Slipping through the door to her room, she bolted it behind her and made her way up the stairs. Peeling off her clothes, she slid under the covers and was soon dreaming of a time _after_ the Inquisition where she and Cullen could just _be_ with each other; no war, no nobles, no demands on their time... Just the two of them...

 

Waking early the next morning, she quickly dressed and gathered her gear. She was leaving today, and needed to be prepared. Crestwood was besieged by their own dead, and from the reports shed gotten back, it was locked under the dark clouds that poured rain on them day and night. Pulling on her Keeper’s robes over her clothing, she secured the buckles and laces before making her way down to the hall.

 

It was _noisier_ this morning, owing to the new recruits filling the seats. Some looked nervous, while others seemed _eager_. Smiling slightly, she searched the crowd for Cullen. He wasn’t _there_ of course, but she had hoped he _might_ be. Taking a seat at the end of the closest table, she helped herself to some sweet bread, eggs, and fried pork butt. It was filling, and she knew she’d need to fuel up for the journey ahead. Eating quickly, she gathered her things and rushed along the hall to Cullen’s tower. Knocking lightly in case he was still sleeping, she heard him call for her to enter.

 

Smiling as she met his eyes, she knew he wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from the men and women that filled his office. Making her way around his table, she looked over the reports he had piled there. Leaning close, she placed a tender hand on his back. She knew he was uncomfortable with _too_ many people knowing of their relationship, but she had to say goodbye in her own way. Looking over the soldiers, she understood at once why he couldn’t tear himself away... The _eldest_ among them seemed to be no more than _twenty two_ , though she knew the Inquisition wouldn’t endanger younger troops if they could _help_ it. Cullen would see them well trained before they left Skyhold, something she was grateful for.

 

“You’re doing _excellent_ work, Commander.” she praised, offering him a warm smile.

 

“Thank you, Inquisitor. Are you off?” he replied, turning to face her.

 

“I am. Crestwood awaits, as does Hawke’s friend. With luck, we’ll have answers within a fortnight.”

 

“I wish you a safe journey then, and will await your return.”

 

Nodding, she turned for the door and made her way down to the stables. Seeing her hart standing saddled and awaiting her, she drew in a deep breath. Stepping up onto its back, she adjusted herself in the seat before leading the rest of her party out. As before, Bull, Blackwall and Varric were joining her on this adventure, as Cassandra, Vivienne and Sera were following a lead in the Hinterlands, while Solas, Dorian and Cole had gone to the Storm Coast to check on supplies coming in from Kirkwall.

 

The rain broke over them long before they reached the camp Scout Harding had prepared for them, soaking everything to the bone. She’d used her magic to keep things as _dry_ as possible, though there was only so much she could do at night. She’d set up spell shields over the tents, though that didn’t keep the ground from getting wet _beneath_ them. Still, things were far _worse_ by the time she reached Crestwood _village_. It was so wet that their _homes_ couldn’t keep out the water, and they were unable to _farm_ because of the conditions outside. Looking to Harding as she showed her the massive rift in the lake, she knew she had to do something _more_.

 

“We’ve got to get these people _help_. Their almost out of _food_ , and they can’t _farm_. They say the last time they saw a merchant was _months_ ago... I need to get word to _Cullen_.” she said, taking a messenger bird and slipping into one of the tents.

 

Taking a seat at one of the little tables, she pulled out a quill and parchment and began penning her note.

 

_”Cullen,_

_Crestwood is in dire need of assistance. They’re barely surviving, though can’t last much longer. Their homes are flooding and they’ve nothing to eat. Merchants haven’t been through the area in far too long, and the bandits and undead are blocking out any hope they might have had. Please... Send troops to protect the people, and crews with supplies to help make repairs to their homes. I’ll take care of things here as quickly as I can to make it easier, but there are rifts and demons everywhere..._

_As if all that wasn’t bad enough, I’ve seen a dragon circling overhead. She’s massive, and from the look of her, is eating everything she can get her claws on. Bull wants to see her up close, and we might not have a choice but to deal with her. In addition to the dragon, a wyvern has taken lair with her young to the south of the village, stealing what little livestock they have left. We’ve got to help them, else we’ll lose Crestwood entirely. The mayor seems reluctant to drain the lake, but has given me the key to the dam controls, so that I may do so. It’s the only way I can get to the largest of rifts here, which is what I’m suspecting as the cause of the undead. If I can get it closed, Crestwood might have a chance to recover. Your men will be crucial here... Please send aid._

_Yours,_

_Sylwynn”_

 

Carefully binding the letter to the bird, she sent it off into the morning sky. Watching it disappear into the dark clouds, she hoped it would reach Skyhold swiftly. For now, she needed to turn her attention to the village and the undead that haunted them. Looking over at Bull, she saw the stern determination set on his rugged features and already knew he was formulating a plan. Strapping her staff to her back, she offered Harding a small smile.

 

“We’ll see if we can’t get to the dam relatively soon, as I’m certain if we get the lake drained, we can _stop_ the undead.” she said, walking through the camp.

 

“We’ll scout ahead and see if we can’t find another spot to set up a camp. Getting that _fort_ back from the bandits would be a _better_ place for our troops though... It’s _drier_ at least.” she replied.

 

“That’s where we’re going _first_. I want to give _our_ people a place to stay warm and dry, and the _villagers_ could use the _stability_ of knowing they’re not going to be killed by _bandits_ when they walk down the road.”

 

“That’s where the _dragon_ was last seen, Inquisitor. If there are _bandits_ there, they’re likely a _snack_ for her, and little _else_.”

 

“One step at a time, Harding.” she grinned.

 

“Right. Sorry, Inquisitor.” the dwarf replied.

 

Patting the woman on the shoulder, Sylwynn led her small party from the camp and out into the grassy slopes that comprised the terrain. Red lyrium sprouted from the ground in places, looking like massive spears as it broke through the earth in its attempt to reach for the sky. It was warm and dry, despite the rain that constantly fell. The feeling it gave off made her ill, though she fought through it for the sake of the villagers. She _couldn’t_ let it bring her down, the people _needed_ her too greatly. Keeping as clear of the spires as she could, Sylwynn picked her way until she came to the place Hawke had marked for her on the map.

 

“Hawke’s contact should be just inside that cave.” Varric said slowly.

 

It was no secret that he didn’t like being underground, he’d made it abundantly clear on many occasions. She knew it was in part because of what had happened to he and his brother in Kirkwall, but he’d also been _born_ on the surface, something that had given him a fondness for the sunlight that _most_ dwarves eschewed. Offering him a small smile as they climbed the steep hill, she nodded as she saw Hawke emerge.

 

“Glad you made it. I only just got here myself.” Hawke said, moving to greet them. “My contact with the Wardens is at the back of the cave.”

 

“I saw _other_ Wardens as we made our way here.”

 

“Yes. They were looking for him on Clarel’s orders. I’m glad they didn’t come looking for him up _here_.” Hawke stated, turning for the relative dryness of the cave.

 

Following her in, Sylwynn took comfort in the torch light that filled the cavern. It not only provided light to see by, it offered a warm relief from the cold rain that fell just outside. Walking slowly to the back of the cave, she spotted a door that bore the mark of a notorious band of smugglers. Blood had splattered on the walls, presumably by one trying to trespass on their territory, though no bodies could be seen to verify her suspicion.

 

Pressing the door slowly open, she stepped into the quiet cavern. It _seemed_ deserted, though she _knew_ it wasn’t. The Warden Stroud was _in_ there, and she could almost _feel_ his eyes on her. Magic crackled in her veins as she turned around, ready to leap to her demand should she call for it. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck prickle she turned in time to see a flash of metal as the sword was pulled from its sheath. The metallic sound echoed off the stone walls, making it far louder than perhaps the man had intended. Raising a hand, she let a ball of pure magical energy form, ready to defend herself should it become necessary.

 

He was tall and lean, his body covered in the heavy armor of a warrior. He had a thick mustache, though stubble covered the rest of his face. His dark hair was short and well groomed, shaved at the sides and cropped neatly at the top. His eyes revealed years of battle; hard and cold as one might expect from someone so seasoned. The dark glare he was giving her was readily returned, as Sylwynn wasn’t about to show him any fear, _regardless_ of who or what he was.

 

“It’s just us... I brought the Inquisitor.” Hawke said, moving to stand before the man.

 

“My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor.” he said, sheathing his blade.

 

“Most of you Wardens disappear, then I run into a darkspawn Magister named Corypheus. Do you think that _one_ might have something to do with the _other_?” she asked.

 

“I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem _fatal_ , and I feared _Corypheus_ might possess the same power. My investigation uncovered clues, but no _proof_. Then, not long after, every Warden in _Orlais_ began to hear the Calling.” he said, turning towards a table laden with books and papers.

 

“I recall that being a _bad_ thing, but I _don’t_ recall you telling me about all _this_.” Hawke stated, looking to her friend.

 

“It was a Grey Warden matter. I was _bound_ by an oath of secrecy.”

 

“Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. Starts with _dreams_ , then come whispers in his _head_. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.” Stroud explained.

 

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is _hearing_ that right now? They think they’re _dying_?” Hawke asked.

 

“Yes, likely _because_ of Corypheus. If the Wardens _fall_ , who will stand against the next _Blight_? It is our greatest fear...”

 

“Then they do something _desperate_... Which is, of course, what Corypheus _wants_.” Hawke sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Is the Calling they’re hearing _real_ , or is Corypheus _mimicking_ it somehow?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“I know not. Even as a _senior_ Warden, I had only heard the vaguest _whispers_ of Corypheus. The Wardens _believe_ that this Calling is _real_ , and they will act _accordingly_. That is all we know for _certain_.” Stroud answered.

 

“You said _all_ the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include _you_? And also _you_ , Blackwall...” she asked, turning to face the man.

 

“Sadly, yes. It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature that _makes_ this music has never known he love of the _Maker_ , but... at times... I almost _understand_ it. We must uncover what Corypheus has _done_ and end it. This _cannot_ stand.” Stroud answered.

 

“I do not _fear_ the Calling, and _worrying_ about it only gives it _power_.” Blackwall said confidently. “Anything Corypheus _does_ will only _strengthen_ my resolve.”

 

“How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?” Sylwynn questioned, turning back to face Stroud.

 

“I cannot say. We know _little_ about him, save that he is _dangerous_. He is a _Magister_ as well as darkspawn... and _speaks_ with the voice of the _Blight_. That lets him affect the minds of Wardens, since we are _tied_ to the Blight ourselves. It _must_ be how he created this false Calling.” Stroud answered again.

 

“So the Wardens think they’re _dying_ and have stopped thinking _clearly. That_ won’t go well.” Sylwynn said, looking from Stroud to her friends.

 

“We are the _only_ ones who can slay Archdemons. Without _us_ , the next Blight will consume the _world_. Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a _blood magic_ ritual to _prevent_ future Blights before we all _perished_. When I _protested_ the plan as madness, my own _comrades_ turned on me. Grey Wardens are gathering _here_ , in the Western Approach.” Stroud said, pointing to a spot on the map. “It is an ancient _Tevinter_ tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers.”

 

Watching as he turned for the exit of the cave, Sylwynn looked to the others. She knew the importance of the Wardens; Leliana had _told_ her what it took to slay an Archdemon. The fact that they were all thinking they were _dying_ now set her on edge. They needed to _stop_ the blood magic ritual _before_ they could carry out their insane plan. Making her way out of the cave as well, she knew they _desperately_ needed to get to that tower as soon as Crestwood was safe...


	23. Chapter 23

Stepping from the cavern, Sylwynn felt the cold rain hit her face like a winter storm. The Wardens thought they were _dying_ , and only a _blood magic_ ritual could save them. From what she knew of _Corypheus_ and all that _Dorian_ had told her, it was just another way for the creature to gain control of the world. _Another_ reason for him to be stopped. At the _moment_ however, she needed to clear the fort so that the people of Crestwood had a place of refuge until Cullen’s troops could come in and make repairs to their homes.

 

Pulling out the map of the area she had, she looked it over for the best path to the fort. Harding had marked locations of the rifts, seen only from a _distance_ , and the cave where the wyvern had taken to lair. Since it was rather on the way to the fort, Sylwynn looked to her friends and let out a determined sigh.

 

“Harding said the wyvern is in _this_ cave here. We can go take care of _it_ before pressing on to the fort, as that will _help_ the village keep what little livestock they have _left_.” she said, meeting their eyes in turn.

 

“Wyverns... they’re a bit like _dragons_ , right?” Bull asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought of facing the beast.

 

“I _suppose_ so. Though, I don’t think they _fly_.” she replied.

 

“Neither do _drakes_.” Varric added. “The male dragons _Hawke_ and I encountered were more _dangerous_ , in a sense, as a _female_ dragon will only allow so many in her territory. They fight _viciously_ to protect it. If wyvern are anything like _them_...”

 

“Then a battle it is. Let’s not waste anymore words, let’s kill ourselves a wyvern nest.” Blackwall finished.

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn tucked the map away before starting off. The ground was slippery and her boots made keeping traction _difficult_. Growling as she nearly fell down a slope, she stopped near a boulder and took a seat. Tugging off her footwear, she strapped her boots to her belt and got back to her feet. Catching the curious looks from Varric and Blackwall, she offered them a small smile.

 

“Dalish walk _better_ over soggy ground with nothing on our feet than we do with _boots_.” she smiled.

 

“I think you just took _crazy_ to a whole new _level_.” Varric said, furrowing his brow.

 

“Nah, they have better _traction_ , better grip with their _feet_ than other races do.” Bull smirked, tugging her boots off her belt and slipping them into his pouch. “They don’t typically _wear_ shoes as it _is_.”

 

Smiling up at him, Sylwynn nodded her head. Bull knew more than he let on, about _many_ things. He was used to people looking at him and seeing a brainless _oxman_... Qunari didn’t _possess_ intelligence according to most, which gave him the _perfect_ opportunity to watch without suspicion. It made him the perfect _spy_ ; the one no one would ever _suspect_...

 

“Well, when you break a leg or twist an _ankle_ , I’ll be more than happy to carry you on my shoulders, my Lady.” Blackwall smirked, his eyes full of longing.

 

“I think she’d feel safer with _me_ , big guy. _You’re_ interested in a _relationship_ with her, _I’m_ not. Besides. She and _Cullen_...” Bull teased, walking casually behind her.

 

“ _Curly_? Since when does _he_ take interest in anything other than a good trebuchet?” Varric asked, moving quickly to keep up with the others.

 

“He’s watched her ever since I joined and now, they’re _exploring_ that spark between them. Leave them _alone_ , Varric.” Bull replied, teasing the dwarf.

 

“Didn’t see _that_ coming.” Varric mused.

 

“There are a _lot_ of things you don’t see coming. _Enjoy_ it while you can.” Bull smirked.

 

“Ok, so I asked this of _Chuckles_ , I’m asking now of _you_. Who do you think is tougher, Leliana, Josephine or Cassandra?” Varric asked.

 

“Why is _Cullen_ not up for consideration? Or _me_?” Blackwall questioned.

 

“Curly? They just keep him around to look pretty. As for _you_ , well. I don’t think you’re as _tough_ as the ladies are.” Varric replied, chuckling happily.

 

Hearing Blackwall laugh in acceptance of Varric’s statement, she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at them. They’d come a long way since they’d first met, and the friendship they’d formed over the time that has passed was stronger than she’d ever thought it could be. An elf, a dwarf, a human and a Qunari were the _unlikeliest_ of friends to say the _least_. Yet, here they _were_. She might have been _angry_ with Deshana for making her go to the Conclave at the time, but now, she was glad she _did_. She’d met some amazing people, and found the love of her _life_. Smiling to herself, she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Entering the dank cave, she felt the oppressive nature surround her. There wasn’t any _red lyrium_ there, but it was heavy, all the same. The smell of rotting flesh hit her nose and she couldn’t restrain the gagging that threatened to choke her. Drawing in a deep breath, she pressed further into the cave, hoping to find the source of the stench and snuff it out with fire. Turning a sharp bend, she caught her first glimpse of them.

 

A large female stood in the pond, drinking deeply of the cool water. Her three offspring were busy gnawing a druffalo carcass, she supposed the source of the rotten meat stench. Looking over at the female, she couldn’t help but marvel at her. Her scales were dark blue, red and green, and seemed to shimmer in the dim light. Her small eyes were a golden amber color, and her muzzle sported a massive shout. She knew at once the beast didn’t have to _see_ them, she would be able to _smell_ where they were. Creeping ever closer, she silently pulled her staff from its sling on her back.

 

The wyvern turned and roared, a deafening sound in the small cavern. Gritting her teeth at the way it shook her to her core, Sylwynn called up the magic within her, hoping to find the beast’s weakness. The offspring charged forward, eager for a bite of _fresh_ meat as opposed to the rotting flesh they’d been consuming. Spinning her staff in time to keep one of them from biting her, she sent a blast of fire in its face. It wasn’t deterred however, and she was soon fending off one of the other beasts. Feeling her leg split open as it struck a blow, she cried out before shooting a blast of lightning at at. Calling out to the others when she saw how effective that was, she hoped they’d find a way to use their weapons to help her channel the electricity while battling the beasts.

 

Shooting several more blasts, she felt herself growing weaker. Looking down at her leg, she furrowed her brow when she saw that the wound wasn’t bleeding terribly, instead, a sickly green goo had begun to form around the edges of the tears. Swallowing, she knew the poison would bring her down if she didn’t act fast, and so surrounded herself in a ball of pure energy. Watching as the hatchlings made their first initial attacks, she was relieved to see them move off, preferring the _easier_ targets her friends made.

 

Sitting on the soggy ground, flushed the wound with a wave of icy cold water. She then pulled out a poultice from her pack and unstoppered the cork. It was one that was made by a man named Stitches, the company healer for Bull’s Chargers. Tipping it onto a clean cloth, she lightly dabbed the injury, coating it with the thick paste. It burned, making her grit her teeth from the pain, but she could already feel it working. Letting out a sigh of relief as it began to close, she then took a hearty drink of one of their healing potions before tucking everything safely back in her bag.

 

Getting to her feet, she looked to where her friends fought, each holding their own against the wyvern. Sending out a wave of protective energy, she cast a powerful barrier around each of them, guarding them from the damage the wyvern’s teeth and claws were capable of doing. Spinning her staff, she once again summoned up a massive storm, calling the lightning from the sky itself to help strike their opponents. Two of the hatchlings fell from the blast, and Bull easily took out the third. The deafening roar of the female shook the cavern once again as she renewed her vicious assault on those that had entered her territory.

 

Her friends were focused entirely on the female now, their blades and bolts biting deep into the glittering hide. Her staff was a blur of motion as she cast spell after spell, summoning the very elements to come and fight for them. In addition to the _lightning_ , the wyvern seemed vulnerable to _cold_ , and while she wasn’t _great_ at ice magic, she _was_ able to do enough damage to halt the beast in her tracks for brief periods. It was all her friends _needed_ however, as they were able to take advantage of the momentary distractions enough to finally bring the wyvern down.

 

Holding her staff defensively in case anything _else_ decided to spring on them, she let out a tired sigh of relief when she realized they were safe. Tucking her staff into the sling on her back, she then turned to her friends. They looked almost as tired as _she_ did, though they carried their wounds far better. Making her way over, she shook her head as each of the men told her to focus on one of the others. Grabbing Varric, she sat him on a rock in front of her.

 

“Smallest to largest, here we go.” she said, letting the healing magic begin to flow.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Sparky. Take care of Hero or Tiny first.” the dwarf grumbled.

 

“ _They’re_ wearing better _armor_. _Their_ wounds aren’t as _bad_ as yours.” she retorted, letting the magic flow over him. “Sparky, huh?”

 

“ _Sure_ , why not. You like _lightning_ , right? It _fits_ , don’t question it.” Varric laughed.

 

“I’ve learned _not_ to question your logic, Varric. It’s _easier_ that way.” she chuckled.

 

“See Hero? She’s figured it out, why can’t _you_?” Varric teased.

 

Hearing the men laugh, she knew she needed to concentrate on what she was doing. Dwarves were _resistent_ to magic, which made it more difficult to _heal_ them. Varric remained still though, knowing how hard it already _was_ for her, and gave her a gentle smile when she’d put him back together. Sighing to herself as Blackwall came over, she turned her power on him, closing up his wounds and helping to stitch his flesh back together. Looking next at Bull, she saw him smirking at her.

 

“I think you’re about _done_ for the day, Boss. I’m not worried about a few _more_ scars.” he grinned. _Besides_. You look like you could use a _rest_.”

 

“I’ll be _fine_ , Bull. Let’s just gather up what hide we can and see if we can’t press on to that fort.” Sylwynn replied softly.

 

Seeing the men nod, she moved to help them as best she could. Gathering up bits of wyvern scales, she passed them off to Bull to put them in his pack. Making her way out of the cave, she sighed as she looked out over the land before her. Bandits, Tevinter mages and red Templars had moved in on them and appeared to be working together for some common goal. Looking up at Bull, she saw the snarl cross his features. He _hated_ the ‘Vints’, and those that _worked_ with them were just as bad. Pulling her staff out once again, she crept silently closer. There were nearly a dozen men and women, each armed with either sword and shield, bows or daggers.

 

Calling the men close to her, she quickly cast a protective barrier around them before leaping from over the rock she was hiding behind. Perched easily on the slick stone, she watched as her friends engaged in the attack, sending both offensive and defensive spells out to help them. Catching movement to her left, she spotted one of the warriors with a tower shield charging swiftly toward her. Springing over backward, she landed behind the man, enabling her to hit him in the back with a bolt of lightning. Bull wasn’t able to evade the charge however, and he was knocked swiftly off his feet. Rushing over, she clubbed the Templar with her staff over the back of the head, stunning him temporarily.

 

Helping Bull get to his feet, she soon found herself surrounded by bandits. Bull was at her back though, and Blackwall and Varric were closing in on them from the front. Ducking as the Qunari swung his massive ax over her head, she watched as he cleanly sliced one of the women in half. He didn’t stop there though, and let the momentum of his blade bite through the armor of one of the red Templars. Spotting a Venatori mage preparing a spell, she quickly shot a blast of energy at him that easily cancelled the magic he was trying to create. Hearing Bull growl suddenly, she spun around to find he had three arrows piercing his shoulder, and a bandit was hanging off the gauntlet on his blind side.

 

Looking briefly between he and the mage, Sylwynn cast a healing spell on the man while helping to pull the bandit off Bull’s arm. Tumbling back when he came loose, she found herself momentarily pinned beneath him, his armor biting into her sides and legs. Looking up as the man struggled to his feet, she saw another large Templar standing over her, his ax ready to cleave her head from her shoulders. Shooting him in the face with a ball of fire, she managed to roll to the side and gain her footing before he recovered. Seeing the ax come down, she couldn’t help but grin as she watched it slice into the Templar’s fallen comrade, killing him in one swift blow.

 

Spinning her staff expertly, she sent spell after spell at their enemies, doing her best to help her friends take down their foes. Feeling a sudden draining to her magical energy, she looked frantically about for the source. Spotting a rather _large_ Templar moving towards her, she knew _he_ was suppressing her ability. It was as though he were _crushing_ her; stealing the very essence of her _soul_ as he bore down on her. She felt like he was crushing her into the _ground_ , her body struggling to remain upright. Blood trickled from her nose as she resisted the man, her head pounding like a war drum. She’d never _felt_ this before, at least not to this _extent_. It was more powerful than the man in Haven when she’d first awakened after the Conclave had been destroyed.

 

Dropping to one knee, she watched in horror as he drew close. His blade was already soaked in blood, and she wondered whose it was. Gasping for breath, she felt her world spinning out of control. The man was mere _feet_ from her now, each step bringing him closer to her death. Closing her eyes at the pain, she saw Cullen’s face flash before her. He was smiling, although had a worried look on his face. Hearing him calling her to get up, she grit her teeth as she forced her body to comply. His words echoed through her mind, begging her to come back to him. Drawing strength from him, she sent out a _massive_ blast of energy, the last she possessed.

 

As suddenly as it had started, the siphoning of her ability ended. Panting from exhaustion, she gulped in air as though she’d been submerged under water for far too long. Her head was spinning, and she was unstable on her feet at best. Feeling a large hand on her arm, she tried in vain to zap it off with a bolt of lightning. It merely fizzled over the skin however, making the skin on her arm prickle. Feeling another hand on her shoulder, she thought certain she’d collapse.

 

“Easy, Boss. We’re _done_ here.” Bull said, helping to keep her on her feet.

 

“Bull?” she asked, turning to face him slowly.

 

Her vision was fuzzy, but she could make out the large horns of her friend as he stared down at her. Blinking to clear her mind, she staggered a few clumsy steps before she felt her feet come off the ground.

 

“Put me down, I’m fine.” she protested wearily.

 

“And I’m the Queen of Antiva.” Varric said, picking up her staff and pack.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“ _Templar_. Caught you by _surprise_.” Blackwall replied.

 

“I think she caught _him_ by surprise, Hero. I _doubt_ he was expecting her to be able to fire off that much raw energy.” Varric stated, following Bull back to the cavern. “You ok there, Sparky?”

 

“I’m fine, really.” she said, sitting lightly on the rock Bull placed her by.

 

Taking the cloth the man offered, she wiped her face slowly. The cool water felt relieving, and she let it soothe her for a time. Pulling it away, she saw it was covered in blood, _her_ blood. Letting Bull take that one as she was handed another, she realized her nose hadn’t stopped bleeding. Pinching it tightly, she tried to call up a measure of healing magic to stem the flow. Gasping at the pain, she realized she didn’t have anything _left_ , her ability had been suppressed by the Templar for far too long. Accepting the potion Blackwall handed her, she took a hearty drink and closed her eyes.

 

“I know Templars are _bad_ for mages, but that seemed to hit you _harder_ , Sparky.” Varric said, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

 

Pulling the cloth away, she knew she had to explain to them _why_. It wasn’t _known_ outside of the clan, but it was why she was told to _avoid_ the Templars. Meeting her friends’ eyes slowly, she let out a tired sigh.

 

“Templars _affect_ Dalish mages more because _our_ ability isn’t powered by _lyrium_. Unlike _Circle_ mages, we’re connected directly to the _Fade_... And _that’s_ what Templars _attack_... Our _connection_... It’s like they crush our _souls_ when they turn their power on us, _severing_ our connection to _life itself_...” she said softly. “It’s a secret we guard very closely, as to _reveal_ it gives the _shem_... _humans_... an edge over us that could _destroy_ us...”

 

“Don’t worry, Boss. Your secret is safe with _us_.” Bull said, looking sternly to the other two.

 

“No worries from _me_ , Sparky. You know that.” Varric smiled.

 

“My lips are _sealed_ , you have my _word_ , my Lady.” Blackwall added.

 

“Thank you, truly...” she said softly, offering them a weak smile.

 

“Let’s make camp here, get some rest. It’s been an eventful _day_ after all, I’m sure we could all _use_ it.” Varric said, pulling out a small bedroll.

 

“Rest is an _excellent_ idea. I’ll keep first watch, Bull can take _second_.” Blackwall added, taking out Sylwynn’s gear for her.

 

Nodding wearily, Sylwynn found she didn’t really _have_ the ability to argue. Her body was _screaming_ for rest, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to _deny_ it much longer. Sitting herself on the soft blankets, she felt herself becoming sleepy. Seeing Bull pull out some dried meat and bread, she accepted what he passed her and nibbled lightly at it. Sighing in appreciation, she then watched Varric move over to the man to help pull the arrows out of his shoulder.

 

“So, you alright there, Tiny? You were breathing pretty hard after that last fight.” he asked.

 

“Qunari breathing exercise to balance the humors.” Bull replied, helping his smaller friend.

 

“Uh huh...” Varric teased.

 

“Hey! _Some_ of us have to wield a huge hunk of _metal_ while _others_ hide in the back, pulling their girlfriend’s _trigger_.” Bull replied defensively.

 

“Ouch!” Varric chuckled.

 

“What’s the matter? A little too close to home?” Bull smirked.

 

“No, no. That’s just about right. I’ll have to use that in my next book.” Varric laughed.

 

“Alright, but you’re going to credit me in the acknowledgements, right?” Bull grinned, holding a cloth to the bleeding wounds in his shoulder.

 

“Anything you say, Tiny.”

 

Grinning as she listened to her friends, she felt the day’s events wash over her. Closing her eyes, Sylwynn let the memory of how Cullen had called her back from the brink swaddle her in dreams of being safe in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

_A house near a small lake... The dock hidden from view to collect one’s thoughts and savor the peace and quiet... Rain breaks overhead, forcing a search for shelter... The house near the lake... Perfect place to weather the storm... Fire in the hearth, fire in the heart... Passion awakens, love solidifies in a permanent bond... One touch, one kiss... Passion... Desire... A raging inferno, quenched only by the passion of a lover... Passion... Creation of something more than what one used to be..._

 

Waking with a stiff yawn, Sylwynn sat slowly up. The cave was quiet, though a small fire crackled nearby. Chuckling to herself, she wondered how long it had taken the men to dry out enough wood to get one going. Blinking as she realized there was _meat_ on the fire, she heard her stomach growl hungrily. Licking her lips, she scooted closer to see what was cooking.

 

“Good morning, Sparky. Feeling better?” Varric asked, stepping into the light from somewhere in the back of the cave.

 

“ _Much_ , thanks.” she replied, accepting the flask of ale he offered her.

 

“Good to hear. You were dreaming pretty heavy there, wondered if I might have to _wake_ you. _Sounded_ like it was a _good_ one.” he chuckled.

 

Blushing, she wondered just what she’d _revealed_ about the dream she’d had. _Dream... Vision_ was a more accurate statement. She knew _what_ it was eluding to, but not the _where_. It was the same since she’d _met_ Cullen... She’d had dreams of waking in his arms, covered in nothing more than a _sheet_. Taking a hearty drink of her ale, she smiled softly to herself.

 

“Curly, huh? Well, good luck with that.” Varric chuckled again. “Here. Get some food in your belly so we can get to that fort. I don’t think I’m _ever_ going to dry out from all this rain.” he said, passing her a plate of roasted rabbit.

 

“Where are the others?” she asked, taking the plate as she met his eyes.

 

“Tiny and Hero went to attend to their... _morning_ business. They’ll be back soon.”

 

“Ah. How is Bull’s wound? I wasn’t able to heal him...”

 

“He’s _fine_ , Sparky. We got the arrows out and stitched him back together. Don’t know how he can drink that _poultice_ though. Nasty stuff.”

 

“ _Qunari_ , remember?” Bull smirked, joining them at the fire.

 

“So being _Qunari_ means you have no sense of _taste_. Got it.” Varric laughed, passing him a plate.

 

“I have _taste_...” Bull retorted, biting into the bread he had in his pouch.

 

“Just not in _clothing_. How does Dorian _stand_ it?”

 

“Better than _you_.” Bull snickered.

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Varric asked, sitting close to Sylwynn.

 

“ _I_ don’t go around flaunting my _chest_ hair to everyone. Is that where your _beard_ went?” Bull teased.

 

“At least I _have_ chest hair. Did you lose _yours_ when you started binding your pillowy man boosom?”

 

“It’s a _harness_...” Bull growled defensively.

 

“Uh huh, sure. _I’m_ thinking you let _Hero_ over there take it to make his _beard_.” Varric chuckled.

 

“I _know_ , right? Did he kill a _druffalo_ for that thing?” Bull laughed, looking to where Blackwall was entering.

 

“What did I kill now?” Blackwall asked, confused.

 

Laughing with the others, Sylwynn rather _enjoyed_ the confused look on her friend’s face. He literally walked in on the joke, becoming the perfect _target_. Smiling, she watched him shake his head as he took a seat across the fire from her.

 

“Sometimes I wonder about the _sanity_ of you people.” Blackwall said, turning his attention to his breakfast.

 

“C’mon. If it wasn’t for us _crazies_ , people like you and _Curly_ wouldn’t have anything to make you _smile_.” Varric teased, nudging the man playfully.

 

“Truer word, my dwarven friend.” Blackwall laughed.

 

Taking her time to eat, Sylwynn was more than eager to reach the fort and take out the bandits. She longed for a _dry_ place to sleep, as the constant rain was wearing on her. The people of _Crestwood_ could benefit from it as well, as it would _also_ provide a place for _soldiers_ to stay... Soldiers who would fight off the _undead_ for them. That, in turn, would help the villagers regain their ability to _farm_ , and _merchants_ to pass through without fear of being _attacked_. Getting her gear packed up quickly, she sprung to her feet.

 

“The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can get to that rift in the lake.” she said, pulling the fire from the logs with her magic.

 

“Couldn’t agree with you _more_ , Sparky. Being _dry_ will be a nice change too.” Varric agreed, packing his gear as well.

 

Knowing it would take the warriors a few minutes to get their armor on, Sylwynn slipped to a darker part of the cave to relieve herself and clean up. They would be moving constantly, if she had _her_ way, fighting through whatever came _at_ them just to take the fort. She only hoped they wouldn’t fight anymore _Templars_ like they had the previous day. She’d not been so _drained_ as she was by that man, and knew it was only because of the image she had of _Cullen_ that had enabled her to blow him back. It had _cost_ her though, and if not for her _friends_ , she would have _died_ in that fight. Returning to the men, she offered them a warm smile before setting out into the rainy morning

 

The terrain was slippery, making staying on her feet difficult. The men were having a tough time as well, and moved slowly behind her. Spotting a growing rift, she knew they had to kill the demons and close it before they pressed on. It would make taking the fort _easier_ if they didn’t have to worry about the beasts as _well_ as the bandits, and she moved quickly over to the rift. Spinning her staff, she found her magic flowed easily today, her connection to the Fade having been fully restored by a good night’s sleep. Seeing the first shade draw near, she grinned as she called up her lightning spell.

 

Blasting the demon with a powerful jolt, she heard the battle cry ripple from Bull as he faced down a rage demon. Grinning to herself, she fired an icy blast at the beast, temporarily freezing it in place. Bull easily took advantage of the ice, shattering the demon with a massive blow from his ax. Turning her attention to the wisps that were firing energy bolts at them, she called up her chain lightning to attack them in unison. Seeing them pop brought a smile to her face, and she was soon moving towards another group of shades.

 

“I could use a little _help_ over here!” Varric called.

 

Turning, she saw her friend facing down a type of demon she’d never _seen_ before. There was something slightly _elven_ about it, though it radiated pure _evil_. Charging toward her friend, she blasted the beast with a surging bolt of lightning she called from the sky. It turned towards her, retaliating with a swirling blast of green goo. Rolling under the initial attack, she brought her staff up behind the monster, clocking it hard on the back of its hooded head. That stunned it enough to send several more spells at it, each more powerful than the last.

 

Watching it spin to face her once again, Sylwynn used her staff to strike its leg, hitting it hard enough to crack bone. Continuing her attack, she then stabbed it with her staff blade as it stumbled to the ground. Placing the spiked crystal tip at the demon’s head, she summoned a massive bolt of lightning, channeling it down through the blade and into her target. Snarling as it exploded all over her, she then turned her attention to one of the other rage demons that had manifested from the rift. Racing swiftly towards it, she fired several jets of ice at the demon, weakening it and slowing it down. Bull and Blackwall were quick to take advantage of her spells, teaming up on either side of the beast to bring it down. Waiting only long enough for it to melt back into the Fade, Sylwynn spun on the rift and used the mark to seal it tight. Shaking her hand at the tingling sensation left behind, she then turned to look at her friends.

 

“Everyone alright?” she asked, calling up at little water to wash the demon goo off her.

 

“Never better, Boss.” Bull smiled, slinging his ax over his shoulder.

 

“You’re pretty _aggressive_ with that staff, Sparky. Have you given any thought to what you want to specialize in?” Varric grinned, strapping Bianca in her sling.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, gathering up a few trinkets left behind by the new type of demon they’d faced.

 

“I think you’d make a pretty fair _Knight Enchanter_. They’re front line _battle_ mages that don’t back down from a fight. Seems your sort of specialty.” Varric replied, moving over to her.

 

“Are those the guys that call up those freaky swords?” Bull asked, turning to walk with them.

 

“Yeah. Hawke’s little sister learned the skills. She was _great_ in a fight. The Hero of Ferelden was one as well. That’s what enabled her to take down the _Archdemon_.” Varric replied. “Could be a great asset to the Inquisition.”

 

“I’ll have to look over the materials, see if it’s a good fit for me.” Sylwynn smiled, meeting her friend’s eyes.

 

Placing her hand over the little silver halla, she could almost _feel_ the woman’s presence at times. It had _belonged_ to her, after all, and was only given to Leliana before the battle of Denerim. It felt _warm_ beneath her palm, _despite_ the freezing rain that fell on them. It was as though Shaari was trying to tell her that she was still there, still _fighting_ against those that wanted to see the world fall to corruption. Smiling gently, she turned her thoughts to the battle to come.

 

Cresting a hill near the edge of a massive cliff, she could see the fort below. Bandits patrolled the walls, though not as many as she’d expected. There were only a few archers, and a dozen or so men and women in the courtyard. Looking to Bull and Blackwall, she could see they were already forming a plan in their minds. Inching closer to them, she whispered softly.

 

“Archers need to go _first_. Varric and I can handle _that_ , but that’ll leave us temporarily _exposed. You_ two will needed to keep the guards off our backs until we’ve eliminated the distance fighters, and then we can turn our attention to helping _you_.” she said softly.

 

“There’s a _stable_ there. If you and Varric get on the roof after taking out the archers, it’ll _help_ us keep you safe while we work on the guards.” Bull replied, pointing out the small building.

 

“Right. Bull, you take the right side, I’ll cover the left. That way, I’ll have your blind side covered while _these_ to shoot anything that comes close to _either_ of us.” Blackwall whispered.

 

Nodding in agreement, Sylwynn moved silently down the hill to the massive door. Using her magic, she carefully lifted the latch on the other side to grant them access. Seeing Bull and Blackwall take their weapons firmly in hand, she blasted the doors open with a mighty gust of wind. Spotting the first archer on the battlement to her left, she sent him flying with a powerful jolt to the chest. She then spun her staff to attack the _second_ man, knowing they would all be firing at them soon. Casting a protective barrier over her friends, she watched as one of the archers slid down a ladder to close the gap between them.

 

Rushing forward, she knocked the man off his feet with her staff before stabbing him in the chest. Spinning her weapon, she then fired several bolts of lightning at the other archers, using Varric’s bolts to conduct and amplify the energy. Watching the last one fall she waited until Varric had climbed the ladder to the top of the stable before moving to join him. Watching as Blackwall took a rather nasty blow, she knew she couldn’t just fire from a distance. Racing over to the man, she slammed her body into his attacker, knocking him off balance. Casting an ice spell, she soon had him pinned to the ground, allowing the Warden the opportunity to make the killing blow with ease.

 

Turning her attention to the next man that drew near, she summoned a barrier of pure energy to surround herself, knowing that if he tried to strike her, he would be electrocuted. Moving swiftly towards the man, she laughed as he was flung back, slamming into the wall and crushing his head against the stone. Moving towards Bull, she channeled an arc from her shield down the shaft of his ax, spreading out over the massive blade. Spinning her staff expertly, she swirled under his arms as he swung at one of the bandits, knocking him into the air so that the Qunari could easily cleave him in two. Rolling to his left, Sylwynn stabbed another that was attempting to close in on his blind side, shooting a tremendous wave of raw energy along her weapon.

 

Hearing Blackwall call out again, Sylwynn flipped over Bull’s back and darted over to her friend. He was surrounded by three bandits, one of which wielded a pair of daggers. Seeing her disappear in a thick cloud, she couldn’t help but chuckle. Creating a wall of fire around the man, she laughed heartily as she heard the woman scream in agony, her clothing catching hold of the hungry flames. It was enough for the man to _see_ her, and she smiled as Blackwall easily took the woman down. Looking to the stairs as she heard a man call to withdraw, she charged quickly towards him.

 

“Slow down, Sparky!” Varric called, leaping off the stable roof and onto the stone walkway before him.

 

“We’ve got them on the _run_! Let’s _keep_ them there!” she retorted, charging after the man.

 

Knowing her friends were close behind, Sylwynn burst through another doorway as she gave chase. Seeing a man nearly as large as Bull approaching with a heavy maul, she knew _that_ was the person in charge. Several _more_ bandits rushed toward them, _determined_ to keep them from _completely_ eliminating their band and claiming the fort for their _own_. Calling the storm from the sky above them, she surrounded those trying to gain ground to attack with a massive ball of energy. Bull, Blackwall and Varric used the electricity to enhance the _damage_ they were causing, bringing down each opponent that stepped in their path.

 

Looking to the bandit chieftain, she couldn’t help but laugh. The man was _alone_ now, his comrades all lay _dead_ before him. Rather than _surrender_ , as any _sane_ person might, the man rushed forward to attack. Bull and Blackwall moved to his side while Varric fired his crossbow in rapid succession. Casting spells as quickly as she could, Sylwynn knew that the best place for her to _be_ in that instant was _behind_ the man. Rolling under his arm as he tried to crush her with his maul, she brought her staff blade up between his shoulderblades. The armor prevented it from penetrating the _skin_ however, though that _didn’t_ stop her from using the weapon as a conductor for her magic.

 

Creating a ring of lightning over the man, Sylwynn wove the arcing energy into an elaborate cage. Each time he tried to break _free_ , he was blasted with pure electricity from the air around him. It slowed the chieftain down considerably, delaying his reaction time by nearly _double_. Twisting her staff blade free, Syl then rolled between the man’s legs, jabbing the weapon up into his groin. His agonized roar was all she needed to hear, as it meant the man would soon fall. Spinning out from under him, she watched as both Bull and Blackwall hacked into the man, dropping him dead at her feet. Wiping the rain from her face, she then turned to her friends.

 

“Looks like we have our _fort_ , gentlemen.” she grinned.

 

“Looks like _someone_ ought to give _Knight Enchanter_ some serious _thought_.” Blackwall said, sheathing his blade.

 

“You like the _fight_ , Boss. It’s in your _blood_. It’d be a good _discipline_ for you.” Bull agreed, smirking as he walked passed her.

 

“I’ll _think_ about it. For _now_ , let’s get word to the people in Crestwood that they _now_ have a safe, _dry_ place to take shelter until we can get their _homes_ repaired.” she chuckled, turning away from the Qunari.

 

The days that followed were a blur of activity. People from the village were starting to trickle in, grateful for the warm, dry place they were being given to rest. They didn’t want to leave their _homes_ , but until the rain subsided and _repairs_ made, they knew they were better off there. Sylwynn had taken to watching some of the scouts as they sparred with one another, knowing deep in her heart that _that’s_ what she was meant to be doing as _well_. She was _feisty_... Something her Keeper had always _struggled_ with in training. She was more interested in _fighting_ than defending, something she knew came from watching her parents _die_. Shaking her head, she went to her room and sat to pen a note.

 

_“Ma Vhenan,_

_I’ve decided to go ahead and learn the skills necessary to become a Knight Enchanter. This trip to Crestwood has proven something I’ve suspected for years now - that I’m not a mage content to fight from behind the scenes. I know you’ll worry, but I ask for your trust here. I can’t stay out of a fight when people I care about are in trouble, and my staff bares just as much blood on it as Bull’s ax. Learning the discipline will help me better protect_ myself _, since I can’t seem to stay out of the way of enemy blades. Preparation is key, isn’t that what you always say?_

_How are your dreams? Are they as wonderful as I hope? I’ve missed you, vhenan. Varric says I call to you on occasion in my sleep, something he discreetly keeps to himself. Now that we’ve taken the fort, there is no one to hear me. I long to see you again, and am eagerly anticipating my return to Skyhold. Your eyes guide me in the dark, your voice calls me to_ be _. When I am weak, you give me strength to carry on. Ma lath elgar’vhenan... Bellanaris._

_Ar lath ma, dareth shiral..._

_Syl_

 

Securing the note to a bird, she sent it out the window and watched it disappear into the cloudy sky. Smiling softly to herself, she wondered how long it would be before it was in his hands...


	25. Chapter 25

_“Inquisitor... Herald... Sylwynn,_

_Forgive me, I’m not very good at this. I miss you. I think about you all the time. It makes it difficult to work, as I’ve miscalculated the calibrations on three trebuchets this week alone. Fortunately, I was able to correct my mistake before we test fired them..._

_You are the missing piece to my armor, the scabbard for my sword... I cannot go into battle without your love to protect me..._

_I have no talent for this..._

_My heart is yours,_

_Cullen_

 

Several words were scratched out, though they were still legible. Reading the letter warmed Sylwynn’s heart, and made the rain more bearable. It had been crumpled as though tossed away, though there was an added part towards the bottom of the parchment.

 

_“Sylwynn,_

_You should have seen him trying to write this. When he realized I was standing in his office, he crumpled it up and tossed it aside. Fortunately, he didn’t burn the letter. The Commander is truly smitten with you, as this attempt clearly shows. It is_ adorable _, to say the least. He was blushing when he saw me, and acted as though he hadn’t just been attempting to write you a love poem. It’s true about the trebuchets... If he hadn’t caught his mistake, he accidentally would have fired at the castle walls... He is used to battle, not the tender affairs of the heart. It has had a positive effect on him, and I am glad to see you have finally found each other. Even if you ARE the scabbard to his sword..._

_Truly,_

_Leliana...”_

 

Giggling as she finished reading, she slipped the letter into her armor, close to her heart. It was his way of telling her how much she meant to him, and she _adored_ him for it. It was _perfect_. Leliana was sure to tease her about it, but she didn’t care. The way Cullen had made the attempt was all the more reason to love him. The days that had passed hadn’t been long enough since she’d sent _her_ letter for this to be a response, indicating that he’d sent it sometime _after_ she’d left. Smiling brightly, she placed her hand over the note, as though she could _feel_ the love written there. Catching the questioning look Varric was giving her as he drew near, she cleared her throat and got to her feet.

 

“Anything you want to _share_ , Sparky?” he asked.

 

“Just word from Skyhold on how things are progressing there.” she lied.

 

“And the fact that you’re _blushing_ means...” he teased.

 

“It was a letter from Cullen.” Bull stated, meeting her eyes.

 

Turning a brighter shade of red, she caught the mischievous sparkle in Varric’s eyes.

 

“Must be a _love_ letter, if the color on her _cheeks_ is any indication. Curly talking about trebuchets or his... _weapon_?” Varric smirked.

 

Looking away to hide the crimson stain on her cheeks, Sylwynn wondered how it was the dwarf was as astute as _Bull_ was. She then remembered that he’d once run a spy network, and figured that had to be the reason. Clearing her throat, she turned back to face him, only to see a bright smile lighting his whole face. Hearing him laugh only made it _worse_ , and she knew she had to make an escape or face endless teasing.

 

“So Boss. If you’re going to be a Knight Enchanter, you’re going to need to do some _strength_ training.” Bull said, changing the subject for her.

 

“That and _weapons_ drills. We should take a few days to get you _familiar_ with some basic techniques.” Blackwall added, leaning against a door frame.

 

Nodding, Sylwynn got to her feet to follow her friends out to the training yard. She was grateful for the diversion, as she wasn’t used to anyone _teasing_ her. _Especially_ about someone she _cared_ for, as Cullen was the _first_. Shaking him from her mind for the time being, she watched as Bull went into his rigorous exercise routine.

 

“You _know_ , Tiny. She’s not going to be able to _do_ all that yet.” Varric said, leaning against a wall.

 

“That’s why she’s starting off _slow_. I _doubt_ Cullen wants her beefed up like _me_ anyway.” Bull replied, showing Sylwynn how to properly do a push up.

 

Trying her best to complete the first repetition, she then proceeded to the exercises for strengthening her abs, legs, arms and back. By the end of the session, she was too _sore_ to work with Blackwall, though she remained silent. It didn’t _matter_ how much she ached, they were _right_. She needed to be _stronger, faster_ , more _skilled_ with a multitude of weapons than what she currently was. A staff was _fine_ , if she was only planning on using straight _magic_. But she liked the thrill of _battle_... The _blood_ that rushed through her veins as she clashed with their enemies. She wondered if _all_ warriors felt like that, or if it was just _her_.

 

The days that followed were more extensive than she’d anticipated. She’d been bashed to the ground, thrown over Bull’s shoulder, tripped by Blackwall and bruised from several blows by the wooden training sword she’d been using. Each night when she’d returned to her quarters, she’d soaked herself in a hot bath laden with healing herbs, as well as wrapping herself in a blanket of restoring magic. Waking up the following day was always _difficult_ , but once she’d completed her morning _stretches_ , she’d felt a great deal _better_. Now, as they were preparing to leave the fort, she knew she couldn’t be slowed by her aches and pains.

 

Healing herself completely before leaving her room, she went for a quick bite to eat before joining her friends at the door that led to the dam. They’d had to clear out the giant spiders before they could press through, and now that they had, she was ready to go and drain the lake. She hadn’t seen any sign of the _dragon_ they’d been told about, and was rather _thankful_ for that. She didn’t know if they were _ready_ to face a dragon, though she knew, for the safety of the _people_ , they would have to before she returned to Skyhold.

 

Walking slowly over the stone wall of the dam, she spotted the building that housed the controls. A weathered sign hung just outside the door, indicating that this was once an active tavern called the Rusty Horn. Smiling as she looked at the carved details, she turned her attention back to their purpose for coming and gently opened the door. Stepping in out of the rain, she was surprised to see a warm fire going. Hearing voices speaking in soft whispers, she crept silently around the corner. Spotting a young couple snuggled cozily on a rug before the hearth, she felt her heart long for Cullen. Smiling gently as she listened to them, she lay a hand over her heart where the letter rest. It made her wish that she and _Cullen_ were snuggled up like that, and knew that _eventually_ , they _would_ be. Seeing them spring suddenly to their feet, she held up her hand to indicate she wasn’t there to bother them.

 

“Inquisitor! We didn’t know _you_ were going to be here, ser! We didn’t think _anyone_ would be here!” the man said nervously. “Lonnie’s mum and dad don’t want up _together_ , you see.”

 

“I _knew_ this was a mistake...” Lonnie whimpered.

 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, we’re just here to drain the lake.” Sylwynn replied, offering them a comforting smile.

 

“You aren’t going to _say_ anything, are you?” the man asked.

 

“I’m not one to stand in the way of love. Give us a few minutes to unlock the controls and set the water loose, and we’ll be on our way.” she smiled, making her way to the door on the opposite side of the room.

 

“We’re indebted to you, ser...” Lonnie smiled gratefully.

 

Returning the gesture, Sylwynn quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Passing through the second door, she saw the controls and furrowed her brow.

 

“The mayor said that darkspawn _destroyed_ these controls ten _years_ ago... Who _repaired_ them?” she asked, looking back at her friends.

 

“Good question, let’s ask the _mayor_...” Varric replied.

 

Nodding in agreement, she knew the man was _hiding_ something beneath the lake, something he _didn’t_ want the Inquisition to _know_ about. Watching as Bull and Blackwall turned the massive crank, she heard the gears working to raise the panels that would release the water. Locking the control back in place, she then returned to the main room and out the door. The water gushing beneath her feet was unnerving as she crossed the wall, but the thing that bothered her _most_ was the roar she heard.

 

A massive wind nearly blew her off the wall as the dragon flew over them. Looking up at the beast, she couldn’t help but think of how _beautiful_ she was. Her belly was a creamy white, but her body bore stormy shades of blue, yellow and red. She was possibly the most beautiful creature Sylwynn had ever _seen_ , and felt _sorry_ for the fact that she would have to be killed. The dragon was just trying to _survive_ , even _if_ she picked a poor location to do so. Looking to Bull as he exclaimed how magnificent she was, she offered the man a small smile.

 

“Are you _sure_ we have to kill her? We can’t just drive her _away_?” she asked, proceeding across the wall.

 

“She’s claimed this as her _territory_ , Sparky. Dragons don’t abandon their _territory_.” Varric said sympathetically.

 

“Plus, she’s raw _power_! Just _look_ at her!” Bull exclaimed, rushing passed her.

 

Sighing, she knew they were right. Once a dragon claimed a place, only _death_ would end her reign of terror. Given how bad off Crestwood already _was_ , they didn’t really have a _choice_. The dragon would have to _die_. She wondered though. Would she be able to create a _smaller_ version of the beast? Not anything _living_ , of course, but perhaps something out of _glass_? Or possibly _wood_? Assuring herself that she would _try_ made what she had to do _easier_. At least she’d still have something to _remember_ the dragon by...

 

Watching where the dragon flew off to, she quickly made her way to the crumbling ruins. The beast circled overhead before landing atop the deteriorating walls, spreading her wings threateningly as she gave a deafening roar. Her head spun as she looked up at the dragon, catching the way the deadly claws buried into the stone beneath her. Seeing her take flight, Sylwynn thought they’d have to chase her down. When she landed just a few feet away, she knew the fight was on. Calling on the lightning from the storm around them, she growled as she saw the beast do the same. Her most powerful attacks weren’t going to help here here, as a creature that _used_ a particular element tended to be _immune_ to said element.

 

Casting a barrier on her friends, she watched them race forward to engage the dragon in heated combat. Varric stayed closer to _her_ , though he bounced around as he fired shots at the large female. Watching Bull and Blackwall as they each struck at the beast, she rushed forward with her staff, casting spells as well as mimicking their physical attacks to the best of her limited ability. Feeling the ground beneath her feet charge up, she looked down and saw rings of pure electrical energy swirling around each of them.

 

“Sparky! Can you _do_ something about this???” Varric called, trying to leap over the arcs as they intersected beneath his feet.

 

“I’m _trying_!” she replied, doing her best to dispel the lightning.

 

Calling all the energy within her, Sylwynn felt her magic amplify. She wasn’t sure how _long_ it would last, and so turned it into a massive jet of fire. Fireball after fireball hit the dragon, damaging her more with each raging blast. The _physical_ damage seemed to be hurting her _more_ though, and so she darted in with her staff held tightly in hand. Rolling under the dragon’s belly, she was awestruck by the beauty in each dangerous detail. The scales shimmered like the rain, almost _hiding_ her from view when seen from below. She imagined _this_ was how the dragon managed to surprise her prey, as her natural camouflage would hide her until it was too late.

 

Spinning her staff so the blade was up, she used it to strike at the softer belly scales of the beast. Blood poured out on her, soaking her clothes with the hot, sticky liquid. Seeing the back left leg shift, she knew the dragon was trying to get away from whatever was hurting her from beneath. Striking at her again, she heard Blackwall call out for help. Hitting the ground as the dragon hopped away with the added force of her wings, she saw her friend fighting the beast with only his shield. The blood from his sword arm was flowing faster than she would like, and she knew he’d collapse from blood loss if she didn’t get to him soon.

 

Racing over as quickly as she was able, Sylwynn cast a healing spell on him while holding a potion for him to drink. The combined effort was enough to give him use of his arm once again, though she knew a more _thorough_ healing was required. Turning as Varric then called out, she saw the dragon swat him away _easily_ with her massive tail. Fortunately, the nimble dwarf was able to roll back to his feet, taking several _more_ shots at the beast. 

 

Growling in frustration, Sylwynn knew that she had to disable at least _one_ of the dragon’s limbs. Since the tail seemed the _most_ damaging with its wide sweeping ability, she decided to start _there_. Darting over to the dragon, she rolled under another swipe with the thick appendage. Looking briefly for anything that could possibly be a tendon or controlling muscle group, she realized that _everything_ helped move the monstrous tail. Using her staff like she would a sword, Sylwynn began hacking at the limb with as much force as she could muster.

 

The roar the dragon emitted shook her, knocking her off her feet. It was followed with another round of lightning on the ground, making it difficult for her to _regain_ her footing. Feeling Bull’s hand on her arm, she was thankful he was able to hoist her up out of the liquid energy. Casting another attempt to dispel the magic, she renewed her assault on the beast, striking at limbs while channeling spells along the blade. The dragon responded by swiping angrily at her with a rear leg, sending her flying back several feet. Feeling mossy stone at her back as she landed, she realized just how close they were to the old ruins.

 

Hearing a roar of pain from Bull, she looked over at him just in time to see him drop to the ground. Paling when he failed to get back up, she feared he was dead. Racing towards him, she only managed to see his chest rising weakly with each breath he took before she was once again swatted away by the dragon’s tail. Feeling her body slam into one of the stone walls once again, she looked slowly up at the crumbling structure. Driving her staff into the ground by the blade, she turned her full attention to the crumbling building behind her. 

 

Raw magical energy surrounded her as she tapped into the power of the Fade itself. Swirls of blue and green mist covered her body as it poured from her hands. Slowly, the stones trembled, shaking loose of the mortar that had held them in place for ages untold. Seeing them float freely above her, Sylwynn then turned them towards the dragon. Hitting the beast as hard as she could with the rocky bricks, she watched as they beat the dragon hard in the head. Panting as she watched Blackwall leap up onto her neck, she breathed a weary sigh of relief when his blade plunged deep into the dragon’s skull. 

 

Feeling the ground shake as the dragon collapsed, Sylwynn grabbed her staff and stumbled towards her friends. The beast wasn’t _moving_ , for which she was truly _grateful_. Nodding her thanks to Blackwall, she made her way over to Bull and kneeled down at his side. Blood flowed freely from a gash on his shoulder and arm, and his body was riddled with various tears and wounds. The ragged breath that rose in his chest was the only indication he still lived, and she knew she had to act fast.

 

Grabbing the poultice from her bag, she used her magic to staunch the flow of blood long enough for the heavy paste to work. Watching as Varric helped him to sit up, she gently poured some healing potion down his throat to help mend his body from the inside. Drawing on her reserves of energy, Sylwynn cast a powerful healing spell to help close up the remainder of his wounds. Letting out a ragged sigh, she knew they needed to get him back to the fort so he could rest and recover _fully_. Looking to the other two men, she offered them a weary smile.

 

“Either we drag him, try to _carry_ him, or someone goes back to the fort for help while the other two remain here with him.” she said, meeting their eyes.

 

“Tiny’s a bit _big_ to be trying to carry, let’s try to _drag_ him.” Varric replied, looking between her and Blackwall.

 

“What about that spell you used to bring down the walls?” Blackwall asked.

 

“That wasn’t a _spell_ , Hero. Sparky there called on magic I’ve only seen _once_ in my life.” Varric said, looking from Sylwynn to Blackwall. “A friend of mine used magic _similar_ to that to blow up the Chantry in _Kirkwall_. It’s what _started_ the _mage_ rebellion. Power like _that_ tends to _drain_ a person.”

 

“I guess I didn’t _think_ of that, but you’re right. Why don’t I go get some people to _help_ us while _you_ two start working on the dragon. They’ve usually got _something_ of value on them, from what I’m told. Perhaps the _troops_ can lend us a hand in bringing it _back_.” Blackwall smiled.

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn watched as Blackwall moved off in the direction of the fort. It would likely _be_ a while before he got back, which meant that she and Varric would have to make sure Bull was _stable_. As it _was_ , she knew she needed to do _more_ to put him back together so that the healing potions could do a more efficient _job_. Pulling out a measure of thread, she plucked a needle from her pouch and carefully threaded it. Working it gently through the muscle, she began stitching Bull back together. Varric helped by holding the flesh together for her, enabling her to make the sutures _smaller_ , potentially decreasing the _scarring_ he’d receive.

 

Once she was finished sewing his injuries closed, Sylwynn then began ripping up bits of her shirt, making bandages to protect the wounds. Catching the look Varric was giving her, she smirked slightly.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Keep ripping that shirt of yours and I’m going to make Curly _jealous_.” he chuckled.

 

“That’s what _armor_ is for.” she replied, snickering.

 

“Armor doesn’t cover the _imagination_.”

 

“If _that’s_ the case, I’m certain _Cullen_ has an edge over _you_.” she teased, winking playfully at him.

 

“Pretty ones _always_ get the girl. _Especially_ if their _broody_. My friend Fenris couldn’t understand why _Hawke_ fell for him. He was _unlikable_ when we first met him, to say the _least_. Still, she _saw_ something in him that took the _rest_ of us a while to recognize. I loved teasing him about how _attractive_ his broody babies would be. _He_ didn’t think it was too funny, but then, he _did_ let Hawk into his heart...”

 

“So what’s the story with _you_?”

 

“Me? I’m content to observe the good fortune of others when they finally _realize_ what they’ve been searching for all along is right in front of their face. It often _surprises_ me that it _takes_ them so long. Like you and _Curly_. Maker _knows_ how how long you two danced around it. I honestly didn’t think he’d have the _courage_ to kiss you like he did. He’s too caught up in his _work_.” Varric chuckled.

 

“It was _bound_ to happen... _Eventually_.” Sylwynn blushed.

 

“ _I_ was about to have that guy _Jim_ meet with an ‘accident’. It seemed like every time you and Curly came _close_ to acknowledging your attraction to one another, _he’d_ show up and shatter the _moment_.” Varric laughed.

 

“If not _you_ , I’d wager _Leliana_ would have stepped in eventually.” she grinned.

 

“ _Nightengale_? I’m surprised she _didn’t_. She _likes_ you, and wants you to be _happy_.”

 

Smiling, she figured Varric was probably right. If Cullen hadn’t chased Jim away _kissed_ her when he did, the man would have likely come to a sticky end. As it was, he’d gotten the courage to kiss her... _passionately_ , launching them both into a world of bliss that she never wished to leave. Placing her hand over the letter he’d written her, she felt her heart aching to see him again. Seeing the look Varric was giving her, she blushed prettily before clearing her throat.

 

“I don’t know about _you_ , Sparky, but _I’d_ appreciate a cold rinse. The dragon blood is starting to get a little _sticky_.” Varric teased.

 

Laughing happily, Sylwynn called up a small wave to help clean the blood off of them. For now, it was all she could do until they got back to the warmth of the fort, and the shelter it would provide them from the frigid rain. Blackwall would likely be awhile before he returned, as the fort was over an hour away. He was also still _injured_ , which would _add_ to his travel time. Given the condition of the terrain, she could well imagine sitting there for the next several hours while they waited. Looking down at Bull, she knew the man was strong enough to hold on, provided he didn’t catch a cold from the storm above them. Using her magic to create a dry pocket over them, she hoped her friend would return soon so they could _all_ find themselves free of the soggy weather...


	26. Chapter 26

Sylwynn worked tirelessly with Blackwall and Varric while Bull angrily recovered. She knew the man wanted to get moving, but the _extent_ of his injuries forbade it. Instead, she’d made him watch and give instruction as she learned to strike, parry, dodge and roll to avoid being hit. She wasn’t allowed to use her _magic_ , as that didn’t really have a _place_ in training... At least, not _yet_. When the time came, she would use small bursts of charged energy, so that she wouldn’t actually _hurt_ her partner, just get the feel of how the magic had to be released in the heat of battle.

 

After nearly a week, she was getting a feel for the blade and how it felt in her hand, even if she _wasn’t_ as comfortable with as she was her staff. She was going to be a Knight Enchanter though, which meant front line fighting, with the _rest_ of her friends. Should she _lose_ her staff, either through distance on the field or from being _broken_ , she needed to be able to pick up whatever weapon was _closest_ and continue the fight from there. She had a hard time with the shield though, as she kept confusing when to strike with the blade and when to block. Blackwall was patient with her, but she was grateful when she was freed to go practice acrobatics with her nimble dwarven friend. 

 

Finding herself face to face with an angry Qunari as she made her way to the mess tent for breakfast, she knew that Bull was _more_ than ready to leave the fort. Offering him a small smile, she slipped around his massive frame as she continued her journey for something to eat. Feeling his presence as he turned to walk with her, she knew they would likely be leaving later that morning.

 

“You’re holding the _shield_ wrong, Boss. Blackwall’s a _good_ fighter, but _you_ need to be something _more_.” he said, his voice slightly on edge.

 

“What am I doing _wrong_ , Bull?” she asked.

 

“You’re going to be a _Knight Enchanter_ , not a Chevalier. You need to prepare to go against _all_ opponents, not just those with _blades_. Think of how _Cullen_ holds his shield. You need to angle it _down_ slightly in case you find yourself in front of another _mage_. If you’re going to _do_ this, you’re going to do it _right_. Once you’ve finished eating, we’ll go down to the courtyard so I can show you _properly_.” he growled. “I’ll give you _today_ , but then we _leave_ this hell hole in the _morning_. The sooner we close that _rift_ , the sooner you can get back to your _Cully-Wully_.” he finished, teasing her once again about the letter.

 

Blushing a deep crimson, she heard her friend laugh as he strode ahead of her. She knew they were _all_ going to tease her, but found that it really didn’t _matter_. She _loved_ Cullen, and would endure _anything_ if it meant she got to be with him. She only hoped he felt the _same_. Given the way he’d chased _Jim_ off the day he’d kissed her, she suspected he _did_. Smiling to herself, she quickly went for food so that she could get through the day Bull had planned for her.

 

Retiring to her room later that night, she felt the aches in her muscles from the rigorous training Bull had put her through that day. She _needed_ the training, and had managed a firmer _grip_ on bashing someone with a shield than she had with Blackwall. The Qunari was _right_. Her Warden friend was good at deflecting a _blade_ , but _she_ would need to protect against _more_. She wasn’t _just_ going against people with swords and shields, she was facing _Venatori_ , and with them, _red Templars_. Together, they made quite the formidable _combination_ , and she had to be ready for anything that came her way.

 

Her body was starting to show signs of her training as well. She was becoming _leaner_ , more _toned_. While she _needed_ to strengthen her muscles, she didn’t want them becoming too _defined_ , she rather _liked_ the subtle curves of her body. _Cullen_ did _too_ , if she guessed right. His hand _always_ found its way to the firm mounds of her rear. Still, she rather _enjoyed_ the hard work she was putting in, she _thrived_ on it. She was becoming more _proficient_ with weapons other than her staff, though she knew she was _years_ away from being as fully skilled as either Bull or Blackwall. Varric’s acrobatics were proving quite useful as well. It helped her to see where an attack was _coming_ from, so that she could get out of the _way_ before she was _hit_.

 

Stretching as she came awake the next morning, she got quickly to her feet and dressed for the day. Pulling on her armor, she gathered her staff and made for the door. Heading down to breakfast, she smiled as she saw her friends already waiting for her. A plate of food was passed down the table the moment she took a seat, and she found herself more than eager to eat. Her dreams had been filled with Cullen, and she needed something to take her mind off the man she loved. Watching as a courier approached, she took the letter she passed her and read it carefully.

 

It was another from Cullen, though this one more carefully composed than his first. Smiling, she could tell he’d gotten help from Leliana, as it wasn’t as clumsy as the last. He hinted at something _more_ when she returned, and she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation. Her whole _being_ warmed at the thought of having his arms around her, and she was once again reminded of the house by the lake she’d been dreaming about since that first kiss. Catching the playful look on Varric’s face as he watched her, she quickly tucked the letter away, safely near her heart with the first one.

 

“Curly’s getting _better_ it seems. Look at the _blush_ on her cheeks.” he teased.

 

“If I know _him_ , he’s probably thinking about something more than just _kissing_ her.” Blackwall laughed.

 

“ _You_ did _too_ until you found out she loved _him_.” Bull chuckled, clapping the man on his back.

 

“The broody ones _always_ get the girl, Hero.” Varric smirked.

 

“ _I_ can be broody.” Blackwall joked.

 

“More broody than _Curly_? I don’t think even _Fenris_ could achieve that level, and he’s a _pro_.” Varric laughed heartily.

 

“Damn. Looks like I’ll have to turn my sights _elsewhere_. Perhaps _Josephine_...” Blackwall chortled in reply.

 

“You _did_ say she was _lovely_...” Varric stated, finishing his meal.

 

“And more _clever_ than we _thought_.” Bull added, recalling the man’s first words to them back in Haven.

 

Hearing the men laugh brought a smile to her face. She wasn’t _about_ to let Blackwall how _close_ he’d been with his statement, as she didn’t want to endure _more_ teasing just then. She was _happy_ to let them make their individual speculations, she wasn’t going to _reveal_ them to her friends. Turning her attention to her meal while they continued their conversation, she finished quickly so they could be on their way. Bull was _right_. The sooner they closed the _rift_ , the sooner she could return home to _Cullen_.

 

Making her way through the fort and along the path that led down into the lake, Sylwynn couldn’t help but feel the heavy sorrow that lingered there. Buildings, formerly _homes_ , stood in mouldering decay, a testament to their time submerged beneath the waves. The ground had dried out _considerably_ , though the mud still squelched beneath her feet as she tread carefully over the soggy surface. She could hear the men struggling behind her, their weight _adding_ to the difficulty. It would make _fighting_ difficult, as they were sure to lose their footing should things become dicey. Being _Dalish_ gave her an _advantage_ , though only a _slim_ one at _best_.

 

Spotting a smaller rift near a group of homes, she watched as the demons lazily drifted around it, not concerned in the _slightest_ about what was around them. It was _obvious_ that’s where the undead were coming from though, as each time one passed a corpse, it would rise slowly out of the mud and take up the nearest weapon. Pressing forward, she knew that had to be their _first_ stop, closing the rift to keep _more_ corpses from rising before them.

 

Spinning her staff once she’d crept close enough to one of the shades, she blasted it with a bolt of lightning, knocking it back several feet. Clubbing a corpse as it swung at her from behind, she found it _easier_ to know how and where to hit it, thanks to her training with her _friends_. The flesh peeled easily from the bone upon impact, sending the body flying back into the mud where it remained. Turning her attention back to the shades, she gasped in surprise as a rage demon appeared from the ground before her.

 

Calling up an ice spell, she temporarily froze the demon in place, enabling either Bull or Blackwall to shatter it to pieces. She was _glad_ she’d been practicing those as _well_ , as she’d never _bothered_ working with the element while in her clan. Her _Keeper_ was an accomplished ice mage, which meant that _she_ didn’t _have_ to be. At least, that was her thinking at the _time_. Watching as Bull came in with a powerful side swipe to the demon, she focused on it only long enough to see it splinter apart.

 

Turning her attention to the rift, she raised her marked hand and proceeded to draw on the energy necessary to close it. Shaking the tingling sensation from her hand once it was done, she looked back at her friends with a warm smile. She hadn’t needed to use her _physical_ training during that fight, but was _grateful_ for it all the same. She’d _seen_ where the beasts were going to go, and taken _advantage_ of their movements by countering with her _own_. It was easier to _find_ their weaknesses now, which enabled her to _exploit_ them.

 

Moving on through the mud, she felt her heart sink as she realized they’d just entered old Crestwood. Bodies lay clustered where they’d fallen, their surprise at the sudden rush of water bringing their deaths almost instantly. Spotting a smaller form huddled closely by that of a woman, she couldn’t restrain the tears that slipped silently from her eyes. A child had gone to its mother seeking protection, only to have them both killed when the waves crashed over them. Despite the mayor’s claims that darkspawn had flooded the village, she saw no _evidence_ of the beasts as she picked her way carefully through the tattered remains of the homes that had once stood proudly on the shores.

 

All was eerily silent as they made their way through, the _dead_ not even breathing the tragedy that had befallen them. _Dreams_ had been crushed... Hopes for their futures _shattered_ in one swift stroke. _Bodies_ lay in number beyond _counting_. No _animal_ had fed on these corpses, not even creatures of the _lake_. Moving slowly through one of the houses, Sylwynn spotted a small crib. Making her way slowly over, she felt her heart break as she saw the tiny body lying within. Placing her hand over her mouth, she felt the tears flow freely from her eyes as she looked at the corpse of the infant before her.

 

Carefully lifting the babe, she held it close, as though _willing_ it to return to life. She knew it wasn’t _possible_ , but her heart demanded she at least _try_. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder, she turned slowly to look up at Bull. His eyes were filled with the same sorrow that now lived in her heart, and she swallowed the grief that had welled up within her. Gently laying the infant back in its crib, she covered it in the tattered remains of its blanket. Drawing in a steadying breath, she gently brushed the cheek as she spoke softly.

 

“Ne banal’fanim, da’len. Ar lasa mala revas, ghilas’eth elgar’la, bellanaris’eth.”

 

Brushing away the tears, she turned away from the painful sight that had been this child’s last moment, its life extinguished before it had even had a chance.

 

“Let’s _find_ this rift and get it _closed_. The _mayor_ needs to _answer_ for this.” she said, moving swiftly from the home.

 

Making her way through the decaying village, Sylwynn soon found the entrance to a cave that had been boarded shut. Anger filled her heart as they entered. Evidence that people had been _living_ down there when the opening had been closed made her want to _hurt_ the mayor. He’d acted _suspicious_ when she said she needed to drain the lake to get to the rift, and now she knew _why. He’d_ been the one to flood Crestwood, _killing_ everyone in one final stroke. His _lie_ about it being _darkspawn_ was simply to cover the fact that he’d _murdered_ his people... People who looked to _him_ for their protection. Taking a moment to meet her friends’ eyes, she saw the same resolve burning there that she _herself_ had.

 

“I’m going to _kill_ that man when we get back. Blackwall growled. _No one_ deserved this fate, even _if_ they had Blight sickness...”

 

Nodding her head in agreement, she turned back to the tunnel before her and carefully made her way along the passage. The wooden boards that formed a path were _further_ proof of the mayor’s callous murder, as it was _evident_ these caves hadn’t been abandoned before he’d flooded them. Lighting the torches as they picked their way carefully down, she glanced briefly over her shoulder as Varric asked her about the phrase she’d said to the infant.

 

“The translation is, ‘You have nothing to fear, child. You are free. Go to your spirit home where you will be safe forever’. It’s an old Dalish phrase spoken to send our dead to their final rest.” she said softly.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Varric whispered.

 

“And fitting. That baby will rest _easier_ once we bring that rotten _bastard_ to justice.” Blackwall added, his voice full of anger.

 

“Can’t happen soon _enough_.” Bull growled.

 

Offering them a small smile, she pressed her way further along the path. More bodies appeared the father down they went, bodies of those that hadn’t been _aware_ of the danger that would soon take their lives. The more she _saw_ , the more Sylwynn wanted to make the mayor _pay_ for what he’d done. The image of the _baby_ stuck out _most_ in her mind, and her heart _ached_ for all that it would never know. Her Keeper had told her that the ones they loved never _truly_ left them, even though they were separated by _death_. If _true_ , she’d be able to _feel_ the memory left in the Fade by the infant’s passing. _Solas_ would help her, of _that_ she was _certain_.

 

Her hand once again felt for where the pouch of her parents’ things had been, only to find the space void of the small bag since the battle at Haven. It made her heart hurt, knowing that she’d lost the last _material_ connection she had to them... she still had her _sister_ , though. _Vehira_ had come to join her at _Skyhold_ , enlisting as a _soldier_ under Cullen’s command. She didn’t _like_ the idea that she was now in as much danger as she was, but she was grateful for her _presence_ all the same. Swallowing the painful lump this trip had emotionally stirred up, she turned her focus back to their reason for _making_ the journey into the tunnels.

 

The rift lay somewhere ahead, though she could _feel_ the powerful energy wash over her. Her whole _body_ crackled with it, the Fade _pouring_ out before them in a tidal wave of demons. Turning a corner, she spotted the massive tear and felt the crash of force as it spat out several wisps at them. Spinning her staff expertly, she sent blast after blast of electricity at the creatures, helping her companions dissipate them as quickly as they could. As the rift spat out a mass of shades, Sylwynn decided to put some of her new warrior training to use.

 

Rolling towards the closest shade, she clobbered it with her staff before shooting a blast of fire at its face. The beast swung at her with its sharp claws, missing her only by a fraction of an inch. Coming up behind the demon, Sylwynn stabbed it with her staff blade while allowing a massive bolt of electricity to fly swiftly through the wood and into its target. The shade exploded on her, covering her in its sickly green goo. Turning her attention to the next monster, she was soon engaged in heated battle with the three that had decided to target _her_ instead of her friends.

 

Each of the three shades tried to claw at her, testing her reflexes as they pressed their advantage. Using her staff to create a powerful ring of fire beneath her, she watched as the shades exploded, sending fiery bits all around the chamber. She then proceeded to turn on one that had targeted Varric, blasting it with a jet of ice. Waiting until it was frozen solid, she followed it up with a massive bolt of lightning. The surging electricity shattered the demon, freeing the dwarf to concentrate his attacks on other targets. Finishing off that wave of beasts, Sylwynn waited for the rift to spew out more.

 

Growling as she saw three terrors appear, she knew this round would be more difficult than the last. Several wisps, shades, and a despair demon quickly followed, surrounding their small number. Catching the massive rage demon that sprouted from her left, she decided to start her assault there. Covering herself in a sheath of ice, she charged towards the beast, slamming into it with her slight frame. It was enough to give the demon pause however, and advantage Bull quickly took. Ducking under the great ax that sang over her head, she hit the beast with another blast of ice, keeping it still while her friend cut it down.

 

Feeling the massive claws of a terror grab hold of her armor from behind, she stabbed backwards with her staff, driving the blade into the belly. Hitting the ground as it let her go, she growled as she realized her staff didn’t fall with her. The demon quickly removed it and tossed it away, leaving her without her primary source of attack. Scanning the ground quickly, she spotted a small sword just a foot or so away and made a dive for it. Coming up with the weapon just as the terror reached her, she swung violently at its leg. Opening a rather large gash, she continued her attack as she got to her feet, launching herself fully into the battle before her.

 

The terror had a height advantage over her though, and was easily able to grab hold of her once again. Waiting until it had lifted her up closer to its face, she stabbed the sword into the creature’s gaping maw. The roar it let out was gratifying, and she took the opportunity to sent a massive bolt of lightning down the blade. Gritting her teeth as it shook violently from her spell, she tried to catch her balance as the beast collapsed to the ground. Stumbling around a moment, she felt a sharp stab to her side and looked down. She was bleeding from where the sword had sliced into her, having been unable to keep from doing so as she fell. Hissing at the pain, she cast a small healing spell to close the wound so that she could continue fighting.

 

The demons fought just as hard as they were, though in the end, the advantage they had through she and Varric allowed them their victory. Slamming the rift closed, she waited until all traces of it had vanished before turning to her friends. They each looked to have taken their fair share of wounds, though she was easily able to tend to them since she hadn’t used straight magic for the fight. Making sure they were each tended to, she then went to retrieve her staff.

 

“That wasn’t too bad there, Sparky. Maybe next time though, you should drop the sword before you fall to the ground.” Varric teased.

 

“ _Never_ let go of your blade. Not unless you’re going to _fall_ on it.” Blackwall said, sheathing his sword.

 

“A few nicks here and there will _teach_ you to pay attention to it. You’ll get better with more practice.” Bull grinned, clapping her on the back.

 

“I look _forward_ to it.” she replied, smiling. “Now. Let’s go get that _bastard_ who calls himself _mayor_ and make him _answer_ for his crimes.”

 

“I _second_ that.” Blackwall added.

 

Turning for the cavern they’d come from, Sylwynn caught a whiff of fresh air. It was coming from the opposite direction they’d entered, though it _definitely_ seemed closer. Moving toward it, she soon found an old door that led to a tattered ladder. It _looked_ stable enough, and with a little _magic_ it would hold their weight until they’d all climbed up. Walking slowly through the room, she soon happened upon a massive cluster of remains. The last group of people who had desperately tried to flee the coming water. Looking over all the corpses, she saw _several_ belonging to young children. Seeing the bodies of adults nearby, she knew they were trying to help the children to safety, even at the risk of their own lives. Placing her hand over her heart, Sylwynn felt it breaking at the sight before her.

 

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly, land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger, now sheathed, bow, no longer tense. In this, your last hour, only silence...” she whispered.

 

Glancing briefly at her friends, she quickly climbed the ladder and made her way through the tunnel. Stepping out into a warming afternoon, she blinked several times in the blinding light. She wondered how long it had been since the people of Crestwood had _seen_ a clear sky, let alone felt the gentle rays of the _sun_. She knew this would help to brighten their spirits, though she wasn’t about to let the mayor escape the justice due him. Picking her way through the sodden grass, she soon spotted the village, now alive with the joyous cries of those finally free of the oppressive rain.

 

Making her way stiffly to the mayor’s house, she was surprised to find it empty. Picking up the note he’d left by the door, she read his confession to her friends while anger burned in her heart. Images of the bodies they’d encountered, _especially_ that of the infant, flashed through her mind. Crinkling the paper in her tight grip, she grit her teeth as rage threatened to consume her. Feeling Varric’s hand on her arm, she looked down at the dwarf.

 

“We’ll get him, Sparky. With the might of the _Inquisition_ , he won’t escape justice for _long_.” he said reassuringly.

 

“We’re making this a _priority_! I’ll send word to Leliana at once so that her agents can begin the hunt for the cowardly bastard.” she growled, looking down at the letter once again. “I want him _executed_ for his crime... I want to do it _myself_.”

 

“Let’s just get back to _Skyhold_ first. I’m sure _Cullen_ will be eager to know you’re alright, let’s not keep him _waiting_.” Bull said softly.

 

Nodding her head, she quickly composed the note to Leliana before turning her attention to the villagers. While she wanted to _leave_ , she knew they still needed her _help_. She couldn’t _abandon_ them, as the _mayor_ had, and would see them _properly_ cared for before she made the return trip to her home and the man she loved.


	27. Chapter 27

The ride to Skyhold seemed to take longer than the trip to Crestwood. Sylwynn was agitated the entire journey, wanting desperately to bring the mayor to justice. Her anger was tempered by the knowledge she would seen be seeing Cullen, something she’d wanted since she’d _left_. Thinking about it, she wondered when it was exactly that she’d accepted him as her mate. It wasn’t in the tunnels under Haven, it was _before_ that, if she were honest with herself. She never thought she’d ever _love_ a human, _especially_ after watching her parents _killed_ by them. Yet, there she was, lost in the glittering amber pools of her handsome Templar...

 

Reaching the castle gates, she quickly put her hart in its stall before racing up the main stairs. Spotting Leliana as she entered the hall, she saw the hardened look in her eyes as she drew close, and knew the woman had news of one kind or another for her. Stopping before her friend, she listened as she began.

 

“The mayor has been found, my Lady. We caught up to him at a roadside inn just yesterday, and are making arrangements to bring him in as we speak. We will see justice served on him for his crimes.” she said, a cold smile on her pretty face. “How are you... holding up? The description of the infant you sent me was... heart breaking...”

 

“I have no words... The entire _village_ was destroyed. The people in the caves had no _idea_ what was coming for them, and there was no time for them to _escape_ before they were dashed against the stone. The bodies were beyond counting, and after ten years under water... Leliana... He _killed_ them with no _care_ for all he was taking. The _remaining_ villagers are few, I’d say no more than fifty or so. _Hundreds_ lay on the lake bed... More than I ever _thought_ I’d see...” she replied, her voice laden with sorrow. 

 

“It couldn’t have been easy. We’ll see him answer for their deaths, you have my word.” Leliana offered. “Now, I know you wish to see Cullen, so I won’t keep you. Welcome home, my Lady.”

 

Smiling in thanks, Sylwynn turned her attention back to her original destination. Looking around briefly for Drew, she half expected the man to pop out of the masonry and demand she return to her studies of Orlesian etiquette. Finding her path clear, she quickly raced along the stone bridge to Cullen’s office. Entering quietly, she saw him leaning over his desk, staring at a small box. Moving silently closer, she listened as he spoke softly.

 

“As _leader_ of the Inquisition, you... There’s something I must tell you.”

 

“Whatever it is, I’m willing to listen.” she replied, concern filling her eyes.

 

“Right. Thank you. _Lyrium_ grants Templars our abilities, but it _controls_ us as well. Those cut off _suffer_... Some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here, but I... no longer take it.”

 

“You stopped?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“When I _joined_ the Inquisition... It’s been months now.”

 

“You’ve never complained...”

 

“Why _would_ I? I _chose_ this. After what happened in _Kirkwall_... I _couldn’t_... I will not be _bound_ to the order, or that _life_ any longer. Whatever the _suffering_ , I accept it. But I would _not_ put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve asked Cassandra to... _watch_ me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty.”

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“I can endure it.”

 

“Thank you for telling me. I respect what you’re doing.”

 

“Thank you, Sylwynn. The Inquisition’s army must _always_ take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra’s judgement.”

 

Moving around the desk, Sylwynn closed the little box before wrapping her arms around him. It was possibly the bravest thing she’d ever heard, though it was obvious Cullen was hurting more than he wanted her to believe. Looking up at him as he held her, she offered him a tender smile.

 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” she asked.

 

“With you? Always.” he replied, smiling gently.

 

Taking hold of his hand, she led him out of the office and out onto the battlements. She felt he could use the fresh air, as his mind seemed to be struggling with his addiction. Dalish never _used_ lyrium, as they knew it was _dangerous_. Their magic came from the world _around_ them, not from a little blue crystal. Resting against the wall near where they’d first kissed, she leaned back to look up at him.

 

“I’m the scabbard to your sword, huh?” she smirked.

 

“Maker’s breath... You _received_ that letter?” Cullen asked, blushing a deep crimson.

 

“Oh, I _definitely_ received that letter. Leliana made _sure_ I got it.” she grinned.

 

“Of _course_ she did. I’m sorry... That was a _terrible_...”

 

“It was _adorable_. Don’t _apologize_ , I _loved_ it.” 

 

Taking his hand, she brought it to her lips. Kissing it sweetly, she let him pull her close.

 

“I’m glad I have someone as understanding as _you_ are. And _beautiful_... And _caring_... And...” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

 

Sighing happily as their lips met, she gave herself over to the kiss that swept her away. All memory of what had happened in Crestwood was driven for her mind for the time being, and she was grateful for the distraction. Meeting his eyes as he slowly pulled away, she saw the playful smile cross his handsome features as he looked down at her.

 

“Now _that’s_ a nice distraction from the last few days.” he grinned.

 

“Oh, I agree. I believe I _needed_ a good kissing to straighten me out.” she teased.

 

“If _that’s_ the case, perhaps I should kiss you _again_.” he smirked.

 

Holding him close, she felt his hand slide over her waist to the firm mound of her bottom. Whimpering as he pulled her hard against him, her blood pounded in her ears as she felt the heat of him radiating over her. Letting her own hand move over his back, she stopped briefly at his waist before continuing to his rear. It was firm; the powerful muscles toned from a lifetime of hard training. Hearing him moan at her touch gave her courage, and she pressed him firmly to her body. The sudden bulge that grew between them made her heart race, and the deepening of his kiss told her he was feeling the same.

 

Hearing Cullen groan, she felt him pull slowly away. Meeting his eyes, she saw the bright blush to his cheeks and bit her lower lip. He was reluctant to move much farther just yet, as his ragged breathing was indication that his body was still burning like a raging inferno. She too was experiencing sensations she’d never dreamed possible, and longed to see them through to completion...

 

_A quiet dock over lightly lapping waves... The sudden rain pouring hard upon two forms dashing through the wet grass... The little house by the lake, the perfect shelter from the storm... A warm fire crackling in the hearth, radiating its heat and light through the room... The soft footfalls down the hall to the door at the end... A light creak from the boards beneath her feet as she padded softly through the upstairs hall... A silent entry, the latch slipping softly into place... A heated touch beneath soft sheets... The Joining made complete..._

 

“Pardon my intrusion, my Lady. I need to borrow the Commander for a while.” Leliana said, moving silently towards them.

 

“Of course.” Sylwynn replied, looking from her friend to her love.

 

“I only need him for an hour or so, and then he’ll be free to be with you once again.”

 

“It’ll give me the opportunity to take a hot bath.” she smiled warmly.

 

Leaning up to kiss him before he moved off with her friend, she made her way down a set of nearby stairs to the courtyard below. She still hadn’t seen any sign of Drew, not that she _minded_ , but he’d _surely_ been told by _now_ that she’d returned. Taking it as a blessing for the time being, she took a few minutes to catch up with Krem and and some of her other friends before turning for her room. She was always glad to speak with Krem, as he usually had useful information the Inquisition could use in one way or another.

 

Locking the door behind her once she’d entered her room, Sylwynn made her way to the wash closet and used her magic to fill the tub with hot water. Carefully removing her clothes, she smiled as she set the letters Cullen had written her gently under her pillow. She would take them up again once she was washed and dressed, but for now, she wanted to keep them safe. Stepping into the bath, she let herself sink down so that she was completely submerged. Taking a moment to ensure her hair was completely soaked, she resurfaced and rest her head against the rim of the tub.

 

She was content to remain where she was for the time being, as she knew Cullen would be busy with Leliana for a while. Touching the little silver halla over her heart, she smiled as its warmth flooded over her. There was something _special_ about it, _moreso_ than what she believed even _Leliana_ knew. Taking her time to bathe, she savored the heat that brushed away the last vestiges of Crestwood from her skin.

 

Slipping out of the bath, she wrapped a warm towel around her lithe frame before collecting the water with her magic and tossing it over the balcony opposite the garden. Pulling on her soft Dalish leathers, she slipped the love letters into her shirt next to her heart. Turning her attention to her hair, she quickly brushed out her raven locks and secured them into a tight braid. Several defiant wisps escaped her efforts, lightly encircling her delicate features in silky strands. Her hair had gotten far _longer_ than she’d had it since she was a wee da’len, and she found she was rather starting to _like_ it. Tugging on her boots, she decided to go see about something to eat while she waited for Cullen.

 

Wandering through the hall, she picked up an apple as she watched the people pass casually by. Making her way down to the stables, she slipped silently into her hart’s stall. Taking up the soft brush, she gently stroked the dark red hair. Bits of mud still clung to his legs, defiant reminders of all that had happened in Crestwood. Calling up a little warm water, she carefully washed him clean before using a warm breeze to dry him off. Feeling his nose rest over her back, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and held him tight.

 

Tears fell in earnest as memories of the horrors she’d seen in Crestwood came back to mind. The body of the infant against her chest had left its mark, a permanent scar to her soul. _Many_ had died in those caves with the mayor flooded old Crestwood, people he should have been _protecting_. While Blight sickness was always _fatal_ , it _wasn’t_ contagious to others under most circumstances. You had to have intimate contact to transmit it, but it didn’t mean the mayor had the right to _choose_ who lived or died. Entire _families_ had been wiped out because of his callousness. It was a _painful_ reminder of just how cruel some humans could _be_. It was a reminder she didn’t _want_...

 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Cullen standing behind her. The concern in his eyes was somehow _comforting_ , and she stepped back from her hart to wipe her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked sincerely.

 

“Crestwood...” she replied, trying to pull herself together.

 

“What happened? Did the troops not get there in time?”

 

“No, they were fine. It’s just... The _mayor_ of Crestwood... _He killed innocent people_ , Cullen... Almost the entire _village_...” she wept.

 

“Maker’s breath...” he stated softly, pulling her into his arms.

 

“I found a wee _de’len_... Lying in its crib when the water snuffed out its life... It was a _newborn_ , Cullen... Not more than a few days old... How could he _do_ that?” she asked, looking up into his amber eyes.

 

“I don’t know... He was _wrong_ , emma lath. No matter _what_ his excuse.” Cullen replied, meeting her eyes gently. “Was the right phrase?”

 

“It was... It was perfect.” Sylwynn said, resting her head against his powerful chest.

 

“So... I hear you’ve decided to work on the skills to become a Knight Enchanter...” he grinned, changing the subject.

 

“Yes... Bull and Blackwall have been working with me. I think I’ve got the hang of how to do a shield bash.” she smiled softly.

 

“Would you show me what you’ve learned so far?”

 

“So you can tease me?”

 

“You _read_ my first letter, it would be only _fair_.” he smirked.

 

“Alright, but not out where everyone else can watch... I don’t want the entire _Inquisition_ seeing how clumsy I am, they’ll start rethinking their decision to make me their _Inquisitor_.” she laughed.

 

Walking beside him as he led her from the stables, they paused briefly at the armory so she could pick up a sword and shield suitable for her use. Making their way to the kitchen, they collected enough food for a small picnic before heading for the castle gates. Walking slowly to the quiet grove just outside the walls, she saw the perfect place to practice and set down their food. Taking the weapons from Cullen, she waited for him to draw his own before stepping forward. Starting off slowly, she used some of the acrobatic moves she’d learned from Varric to avoid some of his blows.

 

“You’re doing great so far. It helps to _strike_ at your opponent every once in a while though.” Cullen said, sweeping her off her feet as she leapt back away from him.

 

Hitting the ground, Sylwynn laughed as she rolled away. Cullen pursued her, striking out as she finally regained her footing. Blocking with her shield, she remembered to keep it angled down, as Bull had taught her. Swinging her sword at him, she felt the recoil from his shield as she impacted it with her weapon. Tucking herself into her shield, she charged at him, hoping to at least score a blow. Hearing the clash of metal as she collided with him, she stumbled back slightly from the shock. Cullen took advantage of her poor footing, striking at her with his own shield.

 

Lunging at him with her blade, she connected with his as he easily parried her attack. Retaliating with her shield, she successfully executed a perfect shield bash. Paling as Cullen went to the ground, she dropped her weapons and rushed over to him. Reaching out her hand to help him up, she squeaked as he pulled her down. Blinking in surprise as he rolled her beneath him, she looked up into his glittering amber eyes.

 

“Never drop your weapons, you can do _more_ to help someone you love _with_ them rather than _without_ them.” Cullen grinned, pinning her firmly to the ground, hands above her head.

 

Laughing as he began tickling her, she squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away. She couldn’t recall _this_ ever being part of her training exercises, though he was the only one she’d _allow_ this close. Meeting his eyes as he grinned playfully at her, she closed her own as he brought his lips over hers. Moaning as he deepened the kiss, she brought a leg up to lean on his side. Wrapping her arms around him as he rest over her, she once again felt her hands begin to wander. Cupping the taut muscles of his posterior, she once again felt the heat between them rise. 

 

Her body began to burn as he slid a hand over her waist, the leather becoming too tight when his palm cupped her breast. Whimpering at his touch, she longed to feel his calloused skin on hers, with nothing coming between them. Bringing her other leg up to rest against his side, she felt the heat of him clear to her soul. His body was hard as she held him, a slight trembling rippling through his muscles. Gasping in surprise as his hand moved down to the apex of her thighs, she felt her core grow moist as he cupped her over her clothing.

 

Hearing him moan as he touched her, she felt her blood flowing lick lava in her veins. Her body longed for his in a way she’d never known, and primal instinct told her to wrap a shapely leg over his. She could feel him more _fully_ just then, every part of him straining to be free of the restraining clothing that covered him. She too wanted to be free of her garments, letting nothing but the afternoon air come between them. Meeting his eyes as he slowly broke off the kiss, she listened to the steady rhythm of her heart as it beat loudly in her ears. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes as he rest his forehead against hers.

 

“Maker’s breath, you’re beautiful... I am a lucky man.” he said, kissing her again.

 

Running her fingers through his hair, she gently trailed the line of his jaw as he once again broke off the kiss. Smiling warmly at him, she felt her heart flip as he returned the gesture.

 

“We should... get something to eat...” he panted, moving slowly away.

 

“Cullen...” she moaned, watching him sit up. “What if I don’t _want_ to?”

 

“Someone’s _bound_ to come looking for us... I’d rather _not_ let them see you...” he smiled gently.

 

“ _Let_ them see... I’m not ashamed to be discovered with the man I love.” she replied, moving to sit beside him.

 

“Perhaps I should state that it’s because _I_ don’t want to _share_ that I don’t want them to see you.” he smirked.

 

“You will _never_ have to share me like that... I don’t want to _be_ with anyone else.” she replied, kissing him lightly.

 

“Good to know.”

 

Taking the bit of bread he passed her, she savored the sweet berry flavor as it rolled over her tongue. Sighing appreciatively, she then turned her attention to the baked ham and cheese they’d brought. Snuggling up close to him, Sylwynn savored the time she had with him, as once arrangements were made, she would once again be off. Her destination this time would be the _opposite_ of Crestwood, in that the Western Approach was arid and dry. She wasn’t looking forward to all the sand and hard rock that awaited her, and so comforted her mind with the knowledge that she would once again be returning to the man she so desperately loved...


	28. Chapter 28

The days that followed saw Sylwynn out training with either Cullen, Bull or Blackwall. It was _easier_ to train with her love, as he wasn’t as _forceful_ as the other two were. She was _impressed_ with his skill, and was grateful he was taking time out of his busy day for her whenever he was able. Cullen had patience with her, whereas Bull and Blackwall would become agitated when she didn’t properly execute a move. Varric joined them on many occasions, helping her spot where Cullen would attack, and teaching her techniques to _evade_ him.

 

She hadn’t seen Drew since she’d been back, and while she didn’t _mind_ terribly much, it was a bit _concerning_. The man had been a thorn in her side from the moment she’d _met_ him and now, he seemed to have _vanished_. Thinking perhaps he’d returned to whatever circle of hell had spawned him, she decided not to let it bother her for the time being. It gave her the opportunity to spend time with Cullen, something she was more than happy to do.

 

Making her way down to the hall for breakfast, she offered Cullen a warm smile as she watched him emerge from the undercroft. He returned the gesture as he made his way over, kissing her sweetly as he claimed the chair beside her. Helping herself to an egg, some fried potatoes and a slice of ham, she thanked him for the cider he poured into her mug. Leliana had said that the mayor should be arriving within the next day or so, and she was anxious to see the man brought to justice. They’d also received word from Denerim that the King would be interested in sentencing him as well, as he himself was once a Grey Warden who had fought in the fifth Blight ten years ago. Having heard that the Inquisition had found him, Alistair set off at once for Skyhold, intending to at least see the man take responsibility for his actions.

 

Seeing Josephine rushing towards her, she got slowly to her feet. The woman seemed in a panic, which was uncommon for her, and she knew something was up. Meeting the woman’s silvery eyes, she could almost _feel_ the nervousness radiating off of her.

 

“The King will be arriving within the hour, Inquisitor.” she said, looking from her to Cullen.

 

“Is everything prepared?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“It is, Inquisitor. His stateroom has been aired out and fresh linens on the bed... Maker, I hope it’s up to his standards.” Josephine replied. “Cullen, can you have some of your men polished up for his arrival?”

 

“This is a fortified castle, not a summer retreat...” Cullen answered.

 

“I’m well aware. But we _must_ keep up appearances if we are to secure an _alliance_. We _are_ on the border between Ferelden and _Orlais_. An insult, real or perceived, could provoke a war between the two countries, catching _us_ in the middle. We’ve _enough_ to worry about with _Corypheus_ without having to worry about attack from additional _sources_.” Josephine huffed.

 

“Alright, Josephine, we get it.” Sylwynn replied, placing a gentle hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “Cullen will have a group of soldiers polished and ready to stand in ceremony, and I’ll put on some armor or something to look the part. Has anyone seen Drew? His royal _annoyance_ might prove _useful_ here...”

 

“I’ll go see if I can locate him. Thank you... Thank you _both_ so much...” Josephine said, offering both she and Cullen a relieved smile.

 

Shaking her head, Sylwynn sat back down to eat her breakfast. Seeing the curious look from Cullen, she offered him a warm smile.

 

“I’m not in any rush to please a King who tosses and _elf_ aside just because she has a pair of pointed ears.” she said. “Any while you could see to it _yourself_ _you_ could just as easily send a messenger to have the troops ready for inspection within the hour. Please... Sit back down and eat with me?” she finished.

 

Seeing the debate warring on his striking features, she placed a gentle hand on his gauntlet. She knew he wouldn’t leave something like this to chance, so when he sat back down, she arched a brow curiously.

 

“You’re right. I need to eat as well, and I’d rather do so in the company of a beautiful woman rather than my office or the barracks.” he grinned warmly.

 

Listening to him give orders to a scout, she offered him a bright smile as he turned to look at her. For now, enjoying each other’s company was all that mattered. Returning her attention to her breakfast, she savored the time she had before she would once again be paraded before some noble or other, trying her best to gain their approval for whatever favors Josephine was trying to earn them. Finishing the last bite of her ham, she got to her feet and made her way to her room. Bolting the door behind her, she quickly climbed the stairs and began searching for the perfect thing to wear.

 

Deciding to remind the _King_ that she was an _elven mage_ , she pulled out her soft Dalish leather half shirt and pulled it on, tying it in the front. Stepping into the half skirt, she wrapped her belt around her waist to secure them both in place. Reaching for her Keeper’s robes, she slipped her arms through and fastened the armor in place.Turning her attention to her hair, she carefully wove the raven locks into an elven braid, leaving a few strands loose to curl becomingly around her delicate features. Lacing up her boots, she wiggled her bare toes to make certain the leather was properly seated on her feet. Gently tracing a slender finger under the neckline of her armor, she carefully pulled out the little silver halla the Hero of Ferelden used to wear. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction at the image she would present to this _shemlen_ King.

 

Striding proudly down to the hall, she held her head high as she walked toward the main gate. Cullen’s soldiers were already in attendance, their armor shining brilliantly in the morning light. Spotting he and Josephine near the portcullis, she made her way over, standing as tall as she could. Seeing Drew appear from the gate room, she furrowed her brow. Of all times, the man decided _now_ was the right time to make an appearance? Looking him over, she wondered if perhaps he’d passed out in there from too much ale. Waiting until he’d reached her, she gave him a look of disdain.

 

“ _Now_ you show up? Looking for a little _recognition_ for _royalty_?” she growled.

 

“I was... _busy_.” he retorted nervously.

 

“Busy downing _ale_ perhaps?”

 

“No, I...”

 

“Save it. Anything I should _know_ about this meeting? Anything you think I should _change_?”

 

“No, uh... You look _fine_.” he replied, offering her a small smile.

 

Furrowing her brow, she wondered what it was the man had been up to. She was beginning to suspect he had a double agenda, perhaps spying for Corypheus on their movements. She’d have to have Leliana look into it, if she wasn’t already. Watching him scurry off, she turned her attention back to the meeting she was to have. Smoothing over the soft leather, she made her way to stand between Cullen and Josephine, where she’d been instructed to stand.

 

Seeing the procession approaching, she felt as though she might actually be ill. Cullen leaning over to her and whispering that she looked lovely helped relax her, as his very presence was soothing to her soul. Not that she was _nervous_ to meet Alistair, she’d done so once _already_. It was more that he’d treated an _elf_ the way he had, acting as though she couldn’t be his wife _because_ of her pointed ears. Or because she was a _mage_. Here _she_ was, _leader_ of the Inquisition and _both_ of those that he’d once _rejected_.

 

Standing up to her full height, she watched as Alistair approached her forces. Offering him the show of respect his station required only after he’d acknowledged _hers_ , she turned and made the introductions to her advisors.

 

“Your majesty. May I introduce you to Lady Josephine Montilyet, chief ambassador and diplomat to the inquisition; and Commander Cullen, leader of my military forces.” she said, smiling warmly as she met Cullen’s eyes.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Montilyet.” Alistair began, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. “And Commander Cullen and I are already acquainted.” he finished, taking his arm and giving it a firm shake.

 

There was tension in Cullen’s eyes as he looked at the King, something he quickly hid the moment they turned to enter the grounds. Alistair looked slightly uncomfortable as he walked beside her, his eyes kept flitting to the halla around her neck. Smiling in satisfaction to herself, she clasped her hands behind her back as they made their way toward the main hall.

 

“I was _surprised_ to hear that you’d not only _found_ the mayor of Crestwood, but that you’d _captured_ him as well.” Alistair began.

 

“The resources of the Inquisition are always used to their fullest potential, your majesty.” she replied, glancing over to Cullen.

 

“Our military forces will be on guard for the duration of your stay, your Grace, and your needs will be promptly attended to.” Josephine said happily.

 

“Thank you, though my needs are fairly small. A warm bed, good food that isn’t a uniform gray color...” he teased playfully.

 

“We have only the finest here, your majesty. Our people work eagerly to provide for the needs of Skyhold. It’s become as much _their_ home as it is _mine_ , and they’re _proud_ to serve.” Sylwynn smiled.

 

“I can _see_ that.” Alistair laughed.

 

It _was_ rather charming, if she was honest with herself. It was almost musical in a sense. Still, he’d betrayed the woman who loved him for the sake of his crown. It was something she knew _Cullen_ would never do. Offering him a small smile as she glanced over at him, she felt her heart flip as he returned one in kind. Bringing her attention back to the task at hand, she proceeded up the steps and into the hall. Alistair’s eyes wandered the place, revealing just how impressed he was with the fortress. Seeing him turn to her, she offered him the sincerest looking smile she could fake.

 

“I’d be _delighted_ if you’d give me a _tour_ , Inquisitor.” he said, his eyes sparkling brightly.

 

“She would be delighted, your Grace. In the meantime, I’ll show you to your room where you can rest from your long journey.” Josephine offered.

 

Giving her friend a look that said she actually _wasn’t_ delighted, she plastered another phoney smile on her face as Alistair turned back to her.

 

“ _Excellent_! I’ll look forward to it.” the man smiled.

 

Waiting until he was out of earshot, she groaned and looked back to Cullen.

 

“ _Why_ are we pandering to that man? It’s _obvious_ he’s a fop in royal clothing.” she whispered, turning to walk with Cullen to his office.

 

“He’s _always_ been that way, even before the _Blight_.” Cullen replied, glancing back.

 

“You _know_ him?”

 

“Only _slightly_. He was a recruit in the Chantry where I served until he was taken to become a Grey Warden. I saw him _again_ during the _Blight_...”

 

Sensing the uneasiness the memory brought him, Sylwynn placed a hand on his shoulder. He met her eyes warmly, grateful that she understood he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“I’m curious...” Cullen asked. “The King’s eyes seemed to be drawn to the little halla you wear... I’m wondering where you got it from?”

 

“Leliana gave it to me back in Haven. She said it had belonged to the Hero of Ferelden, and that the night before she died, she gave it to Leliana as a reminder of their friendship. Why?” she responded.

 

“Nothing... Speaking of _Haven_.” Cullen said, diverting the conversation away from the topic. “I _have_ something of yours.”

 

Watching him move around his desk and open a drawer, she felt her heart sink as he removed a small leather pouch. Reaching out to take it with a trembling hand, she met his eyes as tears slipped softly from hers.

 

“Where... where did you _find_ this?” she whispered softly.

 

“It was recovered while some of my men were building a memorial for Haven. I’d asked them to keep an eye yout for the pouch, and when it was discovered, I had it sent at once. I know how much it meant to you.” Cullen replied, offering her a tender smile.

 

“You... had people _looking_ for this?” she asked, opening the pouch and looking inside.

 

“Of _course_. I knew it was all you had left of your parents, and after what you did for the _people_ , I wanted to try and give that back to you.”

 

Throwing her arms around his neck, Sylwynn wept happily. Clutching the pouch tightly as she held him, she felt her heart swell as his arms came around her tiny waist. Surrendering to him as he kissed her hotly, she knew that no one would ever do the things for her that _he_ did Taking comfort in his presence, she sighed in frustration as Drew appeared from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Inquisitor, I... Maker’s breath! What are you _doing_???” he asked, stopping short as he intruded on their moment. “The King has requested you _accompany_ him today! You are his _hostess_ , he _expects_ you to be _available_.”

 

“Well I’m _not_. Nor would I _want_ to be for a man who regards elves so _lightly_.” she retorted, tying the pouch to her side for the time being.

 

“How am I supposed to arrange _dates_ for you with potential _suitors_ if they know you’re _kissing_ your _Commander_?” he gruffed.

 

“I don’t _want_ you arranging my affairs in such a manner. I’m with _Cullen_ , and that’s the _end_ of it.” she growled, folding her arms across her chest sternly.

 

Smiling as Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist, she leaned close to his powerful chest. It was what she needed _Drew_ to see as well, that it _wasn’t_ just a dalliance between them, that _he_ actually cared for _her too_. Seeing the acceptance pass the man’s face, she met his eyes as he looked on her with respect.

 

“Very well, Inquisitor. The King’s status requires you to attend him however, at least _politely_. Your army is _greater_ than his... He needs to see you as an _ally_ , not a _threat_.” Drew said imploringly.

 

“I will be a gracious hostess, nothing more. You’ve taught me _that_ much at least.” she smiled.

 

Watching as he returned the gesture, she realized he wasn’t an _unattractive_ man, though he still wasn’t as appealing to her as _Cullen_. Looking as her sister entered, she gave her a bright smile. The nervous glance that passed between her and Drew _worried_ her, as she wondered what the pair had been up to. Seeing the man salute and quickly retreat, she furrowed her brows.

 

“Where have _you_ been?” Sylwynn asked, looking to her sister.

 

“I... uh... I’ve been... _busy_... Training is... _intense_.” Vehira stuttered.

 

“ _I’ve_ been training as _well_ , Vehi... I’m becoming a _Knight Enchanter_. Would have been _nice_ to have my _sister’s_ advice as _well_.” she growled.

 

“Syl, it’s alright.” Cullen began. “She and Drew were just off exploring their _own_ feelings.”

 

“ _What_???” she snarled, turning to face him. “You _knew_? You knew and didn’t _tell_ me?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d _mind_ , given how close _we’ve_ become... _I’ve_ found _my_ happiness... _Everyone_ deserves a chance to be _happy_ , isn’t that what you said?” he whispered, leaning close to kiss her.

 

Meeting his eyes briefly, she sighed as she let him pull her close. Returning the heated kiss he gave her, she heard the door click softly closed as her sister left them alone in the office. She’d have to talk to them once she’d calmed down, as at the _present_ moment, she wanted to _kill_ Drew. He wasn’t _worthy_ of her baby sister, _no_ man was. And Vehira should _know_ better! Both of them had only been in Skyhold a _month_ or two, and Drew’s _motives_ were _questionable_ at _best_.

 

Feeling Cullen’s hand slide to her rear and pull her close, all thoughts fled her mind, save the man in her arms. For now, that was all that mattered. Everything else could be dealt with when the proper time came...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

 

Hearing some of Cullen’s soldiers approaching, she felt him slowly pull away. She knew he had work to do - she did as well, and so offered him a warm smile. Making her way from his office, she found the Ferelden King waiting for her in the hall. He was presently speaking with Josephine, though his eyes soon found hers. They were a soft amber, _similar_ to Cullen’s, though a tad darker. His hair was also a darker blonde, but styled in a similar fashion. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was some relation between them, as they also _looked_ slightly similar. Cullen’s features were more pleasing however, as his chin wasn’t quite as broad. His _eyes_ were softer as well, not as _tired_ looking as Alistair’s. Offering him a small smile as she approached, she drew herself up to her fullest height.

 

“Ah, Inquisitor. His majesty would very much like to see the grounds of Skyhold, and was hoping you would accompany him.” Josephine said, walking towards her.

 

“Of course. What may I show you first, your majesty?” she asked, meeting the man’s eyes.

 

“I hear Skyhold’s kitchens are among the finest in Ferelden. Might we start there?” Alistair replied.

 

Nodding her head, Sylwynn started off towards the door that led out of the main hall. Taking the steps quickly, she couldn’t help but smirk as she saw him trying to keep up. Reaching the path that led to kitchens, she smiled slightly as she glanced over at him.

 

“I apologize, your Grace. I’m used to moving swiftly through my home, something we Dalish are taught from an early age. I’ll try to slow down a bit.” she snickered to herself.

 

“No need to apologize, Inquisitor. It’s _been_ a while since I’ve had to keep up to anyone. Usually, people are keeping up with _me_.” he replied, chuckling.

 

“Because they don’t want to be caught moving faster than their _King_. In _some_ cultures, that’s an insult to the _crown_.” she smirked.

 

“Yes, well. I’ve _forgotten_ what it’s like to actually _be_ that free.”

 

“Do your people not allow you _any_ time to yourself?”

 

“ _Hardly_. I’ve usually got _someone_ following me at all times. I’m surprised there aren’t _guards_ behind us _now_.” he said, glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Skyhold is _secure_. If you look up on the walls, there are archers, mages and warriors ready to defend us from any and all attack. _Nothing_ is getting through those gates _easily_. Cullen’s gone to _great_ lengths to see us protected.”

 

“He’s a good man.”

 

“How well do you know him?”

 

“Not _that_ well. He was a few years ahead of me in the Chantry, and always seemed closer to recruits his own age. Plus, he _loves_ the rules. Never _broke_ them as far as _I_ could tell.”

 

“And you _didn’t_?” she asked, smirking.

 

“The Chantry life just wasn’t for _me_. I never _wanted_ to be a Templar, it was a decision made _for_ me when I was very young.” he replied.

 

“That sounds unpleasant. Were _you_ fed lyrium as well?”

 

“No, thankfully. I was _rescued_ from the Chantry when a Grey Warden came through. He saw how _unhappy_ I was and managed to get me out of there.”

 

“So... Why the _kitchen_?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

“You may think this is _crazy_ , but stories of Skyhold’s _cheese_ is _legend_. I _couldn’t_ visit without at least _sampling_ some.” he chuckled.

 

“Cheese it is, your Grace.” she laughed.

 

Entering the spacious kitchens, Sylwynn’s tummy growled at the rich aroma of the roast deer they were cooking. It smelled of meat and seasoning and everything _good_ , reminding her a bit of her _clan_ and the kills her father brought to the fire. Picking up a roll, she nibbled as they made their way to the cold storage. Opening a large cupboard, she stood aside so that Alistair could see the various cheeses resting on the shelf. Chuckling as his eyes widened, she explained what flavor each wheel was and how they tasted. Passing him the dagger from her waist, she watched as he cut small slices from them, savoring the different flavors as they passed his pallet.

 

“The stories were _true_! How do you _do_ it?” Alistair asked, popping the last bite in his mouth.

 

“The staff would have one believe it was done by the very _magic_ of Skyhold, flavoring each wheel with the _essence_ of the mountains around us. It’s just _their_ way of saying they’ll never reveal their _secrets_.” she laughed.

 

“We’ll have to set up a _trade_ of sorts. I’d _love_ to have this available to me in _Denerim_.” he grinned, taking another small wedge.

 

“So the stories about _you_ are true _as well_. An _unholy_ love of fine cheeses?”

 

“It’s my greatest _weakness_.” he chortled.

 

“Let us take some to the garden where you can simply relax and enjoy the morning then... No worries.” she smiled.

 

Seeing him nod eagerly, she took a small basket and filled it with some meat and his favorite cheeses, along with a few rolls. Covering it with a cloth, she passed the basket to him as she led him back out into the morning air. He looked confused at first, as it had obviously been a while since anyone had made him carry anything, but after Sylwynn arched a brow at him, he’d taken the basket eagerly and followed where she led. Entering the garden, she made her way to the gazebo and took a seat at the table there.

 

“It’s lovely here.” Alistair said, taking in the sights as he drew in a deep breath. And the air doesn’t smell like...”

 

“Wet dog and rotting garbage?” she offered.

 

“Hey! Wet dog is the national _smell_ of Ferelden.” he laughed.

 

Smirking at his feigned insult, she shook her head and laughed with him. Seeing him look down at his cheese, she furrowed her brow as he cleared his throat.

 

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior in Redcliffe. I wasn’t _pleased_ that the Grand Enchanter had _allowed_ the Magister into my lands in the _first_ place. When I heard what he’d done to _Teagan_... I acted first and regretted it later.” he began.

 

“It couldn’t have been _easy_ , I’m sure. Having been raised a _Templar_...”

 

“I was _wrong_...”

 

“ _Everyone_ makes mistakes, your Grace.”

 

“No... About Shaari... I _loved_ her, Inquisitor. I wanted to be with her more than _anything_. I was... _afraid_. I’m a _bastard_... My father, King Maric, he had a way with the ladies, and my mother, who was a serving girl in Redcliffe castle, was starstruck when he took notice of her. She died giving birth to me, and Arl Eamon raised me until his wife made him send me to the Chantry. The Warden Commander of Ferelden, Duncan, used the Rite of Conscription to get me out of there... I met Sharri six months after I became a Warden. She had gotten in trouble with the Knight Commander of Ferelden’s Circle, on the First Enchanter’s order, I might add, and was either going to be made Tranquil, or sent to Aeonar, the mage prison. Duncan got her out before either could happen, and we met in Ostagar, at the start of the fifth Blight. When we attended the Landsmeet, she deposed the Queen, my brother’s widow, and had me crowned in her place. I was _terrified_. I’d _never_ been given so much responsibility before, and I wasn’t _comfortable_ with it. I never _wanted_ to be King, but she was _right_. I was the _last_ of the Theirin bloodline, one that has stood since the time of the fourth Blight more than four hundred years ago. King Calenhad, the Silver Knight was so named because of his _role_ in the Blight. I knew I had a _lot_ to live up to, a lot of _expectations_ put on me. I was a _commoner_ , born of a _servant_ , the _bastard_ of the King... I _knew_ how the people viewed _magic_ , and their opinions of _elves_ wasn’t any better. While it broke my heart, I had to distance myself from her, because she was _both_ of the things people feared or despised. I didn’t _want_ to, but I listened to _people_ rather than my _heart_.” he said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“If you were the last of a bloodline that was so _important_ to your people, why didn’t you _fight_ for her?” Sylwynn asked.

 

“The truth? I was _afraid_. I didn’t want to _disappoint_ anyone, _especially_ those who voted _in favor_ for me at the Landsmeet. It doesn’t _excuse_ me, it just shows I’m really a _coward_.”

 

“You’re not a _coward_ , your Grace. You fought in the _Blight_ , you faced an _Archdemon_... You just made a terrible decision...” she said, placing her hand on his arm across the table. “You know... Dalish really _do_ bond for life... It has something to do with our _connection_ to the world _around_ us. When she gave herself to you... You became the _only_ man in her life. Turning on her the way you did _destroyed_ her... It’s _why_ she sacrificed herself... You _chose_ your crown, she wanted you to _keep_ it.” she finished gently.

 

“A decision I _regret_ to this day... I _should_ have fought for her... Instead, I turned my back on the only woman I’ve ever _loved_.” Alistair wept.

 

Watching as he buried his face in his hands, Sylwynn felt her heart go out to him. He couldn’t have known that she would have sacrificed herself the way she had, or that she’d done it to ease the pain in her heart. Death was preferable to a lifetime of emptiness... Wasn’t it? Thinking about Cullen, she found she already knew the answer. It explained why Leliana refused to join them when they’d met him at the gate... _She_ still hadn’t _forgiven_ the man. Meeting Alistair’s eyes as he lifted them to hers, she offered him a gentle smile.

 

“What about you?” he asked softly.

 

“Me?”

 

“You know _my_ story, what about your _own_?”

 

“Born and raised Dalish, your majesty...”

 

Please... Call me Alistair?”

 

“Alright... and you may call me Sylwynn.”

 

“Sylwynn... That’s a _beautiful_ name...”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So how did you end up with the Inquisition?”

 

“My Keeper sent me to spy on the Conclave. She said that what happened there could effect elves _everywhere_. She was right of course, though I protested _greatly_ at the time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“ _Humans_ , that’s why.”

 

“You don’t _like_ humans?”

 

“Not at the _time_. I _despised_ you shemlen... Not without _reason_ of course, but I couldn’t see how me _spying_ on them would change anything.”

 

“I’m glad you did. It means I got to meet you.” Alistair smiled.

 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m seeing someone.” she replied, returning the gesture slightly.

 

“He’s a lucky man... _Or_ woman...”

 

“He’s a man, and a _good_ one, too.” she laughed.

 

“Let me guess... He’s one of the mages from Redcliffe... Or perhaps the Commander of your forces.” Alistair teased.

 

Blushing as he mentioned Cullen, she looked up as Alistair started laughing. Meeting his eyes in confusion, she saw the mirth sparkling back at her.

 

“The broody ones always get the girl.” he laughed.

 

“Cullen isn’t _broody_.” she defended.

 

“Of _course_ not. And the fact that he’s a _Templar_ doesn’t concern you?”

 

“ _Was_ a Templar. He left the Order when he joined the Inquisition almost a year ago.”

 

“Seems strange, doesn’t it? A _mage_ and a _Templar_?”

 

“Was it so _different_ for you and _Shaari_?” she retorted.

 

“Actually, no. I suppose not. I’ll say it again. He’s a _very_ lucky man.”

 

Smiling warmly at him, she spoke easily as he finished his meal. Getting to her feet, she let one of the younger girls take the basket back to the kitchen for them. Leading him from the garden, she gave Alistair the tour he’d asked for, showing him everything but the deepest secrets Skyhold bore. He was obviously impressed, as his eyes couldn’t seem to remain on any one particular thing for long. It was as though the very walls _spoke_ to him, drawing his attention to every little detail.

 

Having spent the better part of the day with the man, she finally retired to her room to change for supper. Removing her armor, she dressed in typical, casual Dalish leathers commonly worn by Keepers and their apprentices. Making her way back down to the main hall, she was disappointed to find Cullen wasn’t there. She hoped he’d show before supper was laid out for them, as she rather _liked_ sitting beside him at meals. Watching as the King made his way over to claim the seat beside her at the high table instead, she let out a soft sigh. She knew it had been set up in honor of his arrival, but she _really_ just wanted to sit with her _people_ , as she _always_ did.

 

Watching as Drew and Vehira entered the hall, she felt her anger rise. The man had _dared_ lay eyes on her sister, and therefore needed to _die_... Or be ripped violently _apart_... Or reduced to a pile of _ash_... Or have some _other_ nasty fate befall him. Glaring daggers at the man, she watched as he quickly averted his gaze, knowing he would have to face her wrath sooner or later. Blinking in surprise as Alistair stood beside her and raised his glass, she listened as he spoke.

 

“I know I’m a guest here at Skyhold, but I wish to express my deepest thanks for the warm welcome I’ve been given. I know how much work you all put forth to make this day happen, and I want to each to know how much I appreciate it. May Skyhold stand the test of time as a place of peace and refuge for those that seek her.” he said, toasting the people in the hall.

 

Raising her glass as well, Sylwynn felt _surprised_ that a man of his stature would honor those that served, showing _he_ respected the people as much as _she_ did. Smiling to herself, she realized that while he may not have _wanted_ the title, he wore the crown _well_. His people would be _loyal_ , and serve him willingly for the duration of his life. Looking out at the men and women gathered, she saw them look on _her_ with the same adoration. Hearing someone toast her as well, she blushed humbly as she raised her glass in thanks. While she may not have _wanted_ the King there, she couldn’t deny that he’d _surprised_ her with his boyish charm and genuine concern for all peoples everywhere. To her, _that_ was what defined the quality of a leader, and _that_ deserved respect and lotalty...


	30. Chapter 30

Savoring the meal that was laid before her, Sylwynn grinned happily as she saw Cullen enter. He was _late_ , but he was _there_. Watching as he glanced briefly up at her, she felt her heart clench as he started towards one of the tables occupied by some of the soldiers.

 

“Commander... I would be honored to have the leader of the Inquisition’s forces join me at my table.” Alistair smiled, inviting the man over as he got to his feet.

 

Seeing Cullen debate only a moment, she smiled brilliantly as he approached the table. 

 

“I thank you for the invitation, your Grace,” Cullen said, bowing as he approached.

 

“It’s my pleasure. Now, why don’t you sit on the _other_ side of the Inquisitor so that she may have the _great_ delight of being surrounded by two _very_ handsome young men.” Alistair smirked.

 

Seeing Cullen blush as he moved to her side, she offered him a warm smile. Thanking the servants that brought him a plate, she gently lay a hand on his thigh under the table. Giving it a slight squeeze, she watched him grin slightly as he tried to hide his relief at being invited to join her. 

 

“I’d like to commend you on the _amazing_ work you’ve done with your forces, Commander. My _own_ soldiers could learn a thing or two from your training techniques.” Alistair grinned. “You must be _very_ proud of all they’ve _accomplished_.”

 

“The credit goes to my _men_ , your majesty. _They’re_ the ones that...” Cullen began.

 

“ _Nonsense_. If not for your _training_ and _guidance_ , they wouldn’t have the _skill_ they do. Perhaps when this is over, you’d consider sending me a few of your more _seasoned_ troops to improve the ability of my _own_ standing army.”

 

“I can send you a start right _now_ , your Grace.” Sylwynn said, her eyes turning towards where Drew and Vehira sat. “My _assistant_ is _quite_ skilled with a blade, and is likely _looking_ for an excuse to leave Skyhold at the moment.”

 

“A generous offer, Inquisitor. I’ll _gladly_ take the man once you no longer have need of him. For now, you can use all the help here you can _get_. This nasty... cultist leader... _monster_ man _must_ be destroyed _first_.” Alistair smiled brightly.

 

Glaring down to where her sister sat, she saw the relief on the woman’s eyes at the King’s refusal. The anger that welled within her was only tempered by the gentle hand Cullen rest on her knee under the table. Looking at him, she still couldn’t _believe_ he’d kept the secret from her. She _despised_ Drew, and wanted nothing _more_ than to find some reason to _execute_ him. Turning her attention back to her meal, she stabbed rather violently at a piece of meat before putting it in her mouth. For now, the man had a reprieve. The _instant_ she had a moment to spare, the man would feel the full weight of her wrath.

 

The remainder of the evening was spent in merriment, and when Sylwynn was finally able to retire to her chambers for the evening, she was more than a little relieved. She’d _hated_ having to see her sister with a man she _despised_ , and so decided to speak with Leliana first thing in the morning before anyone _knew_ she was awake. Removing her clothing, she flopped down on her bed and struggled to sleep. 

 

Her dreams were a mix of nightmares about Vehira and Drew, and satisfying dreams about Cullen. The little house by the dock seemed to be a place of importance for her future, and she wondered why. She wasn’t a _seer_ though, and could only guess that it would be the place a major _change_ in her life would happen. Waking with that thought in mind, she yawned and stretched her lithe form. Looking out the glass doors, she saw that the sun hadn’t even risen yet. It was still early, though she knew Leliana was likely already awake. Rolling from her bed, she made her way to her wash closet and quickly filled the tub with hot water.

 

Taking as little time to bathe as she could, she dressed quickly in her soft leather Keeper’s robes, tugging on the doeskin boots before tending to her hair. Braiding it into a messy bun, she secured it in place before turning for the stairs. Rushing down them as quickly as she was able, she stepped silently into the hall, being careful not to let anyone see her so early in the morning. Racing swiftly to the spymaster’s room, she tapped lightly on her door, not wanting to disturb the woman should she still be sleeping.

 

“One moment.” the woman called from within.

 

Smiling gently as she opened the door, Sylwynn watched as Leliana glanced both ways before letting her in. Leaning against the door as she closed it behind her, she shut her eyes in relief at not having been seen.

 

“It must be _important_ for you to come find me _here_ , my Lady. What’s troubling you?” Leliana asked.

 

“It’s _Drew_. The man disappears for _days_ on end and when I see him _next_ , he’s making _jelly_ eyes at my _sister_! I’m _certain_ he’s a _spy_ or something, sent here to follow my every move and send word back to the _Venatori_.” she replied.

 

“I’ve had the man followed for some time now, as I suspected the _same. Fortunately_ , he’s _not_ actually a spy for our enemy. He’s merely slipping away to be with your _sister_ , my Lady.”

 

“ _What_? You _knew_?” Sylwynn snapped. “Why didn’t you _say_ something?”

 

“I sent word to you while you were in _Crestwood_ , my Lady. Did you not... _Butcher_...” Leliana said gently.

 

“The spy we found _dead_...” Sylwynn sighed.

 

“I sent a message with _him_ to deliver to you. When I’d learned he’d been _killed_ , I turned my focus on finding out who had _betrayed_ us. I never _considered_ you hadn’t received my letter.”

 

“And I didn’t think to _check_ the messages in his bag for anything more than _clues_ that might lead to his killer.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sylwynn.”

 

“He’s not _good_ enough for her, Leliana! He’s a _shem_ determined to make my life _hell_!” she snapped.

 

“Couldn’t she say the _same_ about you and _Cullen_?” Leliana offered gently.

 

“ _No_! Cullen is a _decent_ man, not someone _intent_ on annoying me to the point of _slaughtering_ him!”

 

“Give them a _chance_ , my Lady. Yes. You find Drew _annoying_ because he wants you to learn Orlesian politics and become versed in the _Game_. But he’s right to _do_ so. You need to be _prepared_ for the double dealing and back stabbing that happens at court. At the _same_ time, he isn’t annoying to your _sister_. They’re quite _taken_ with one another... Just as you and _Cullen_ are. Don’t they deserve the chance to find the same _happiness_ you have?” Leliana asked.

 

Growling as she paced back and forth, she knew somewhere within her, Leliana was right. She’d always sought to _protect_ Vehira, never really noticing in all that time that she’d _grown up_. That, or she didn’t _want_ to notice. She hadn’t shown interest in any of the men in their clan, and it made her wonder why she was choosing _Drew_. He wasn’t _good_ enough for her... _No_ man was... She and Vehira were the last link to their parents the clan had and now, both seemed lost to them by way of a handsome shem that had stolen their hearts. Sighing, she turned to face her friend.

 

“She will _always_ be your little sister, Sylwynn. But she is a _woman_ now, too. She’s _passionate_ , a _true_ representative of what the Dalish _are_. That passion extends to _all_ areas of her life, just as it does with _you_. Do you truly _believe_ she would be content to limit herself to just the field of _battle_ when there is so much _more_ to experience?”

 

Meeting the woman’s eyes, she sighed again and lowered her own. 

 

“What am I going to _do_ , Leliana? This _isn’t_ the future my parents... or our _clan_ envisioned for her... To have _both_ of us off with _human_ mates...”

 

“Couldn’t she take him back with _her_?”

 

“To a Dalish clan that’s _suffered_ at the hands of the shem? He’d be killed on sight. And if not then, they would _look_ for opportunities to arrange... ‘ _accidents_ ’ for him...”

 

“That _does_ complicate things... But still. You can’t deny _her_ a chance at the same happiness _you’ve_ found, can you?”

 

“No... But I _loathe_ the man...”

 

“Vehira _doesn’t_. She’s as much in love with _him_ as _you_ are with _Cullen_. You don’t have to _like_ him, my Lady. Just respect that your sister is in _love_.”

 

Nodding her head, she sighed in defeat. Leliana had made her realize that her sister would be with the man no matter _how_ she felt, it was just her _way_. Thanking the woman for talking with her, Sylwynn made her way silently back down into the main hall and up onto the battlements. She needed time to think... to clear her head of all that was racing through it just then. She wondered when it had _happened_... When Vehira had _fallen_ for the brute. Groaning, she realized it had likely been due to Vehira always running interference for her so that she could spend time with Cullen. Finding herself where she and Cullen had first kissed, she leaned down on the stone to watch as the sun rose to light the ground before her.

 

“ _There_ you are.” Cullen said, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I was _worried_ about you. Is everything alright?” he asked, pulling her into the warmth of his coat.

 

“It’s Vehira...”

 

“Still concerned about the relationship between her and Drew?”

 

“How did I not _see_ this? Why in the Creator’s name would she choose _him_?” she asked, snuggling into his chest as she turned to face him.

 

“You’ve had a lot on your mind, Syl. You’ve had to handle a great deal _more_ than you _should_. You’ve taken care of her for _years_. Perhaps it’s time now to let someone _else_ take over for you.”

 

“Do you think he’s a good man, Cullen? I’ve only ever wanted the _best_ for her...”

 

“ _Vehira_ thinks he is, and I can find no fault with him myself. I know it’s difficult, letting go... But sometimes, you _have_ to.” Cullen smiled, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes.

 

Giving herself over to the kiss he placed on her lips, she sighed in contentment. He always had a way of making sense of things that were otherwise frustrating to her, and she was grateful. 

 

“Looks like the Commander has a _sweet_ tooth this morning.” Alistair teased, walking slowly towards them.

 

“Your majesty!” Cullen replied, pulling back and blushing brightly.

 

“Don’t be _shy_ , Commander! Your woman _loves_ you, and from what _I_ could see, _you_ feel the _same_.” Alistair chuckled.

 

His shyness was adorable, and Sylwynn loved him _more_ for it. 

 

“Yes of course, your majesty.” Cullen replied, blushing a deeper crimson.

 

“Call me Alistair, Commander. We’ve known each other long enough to lay aside _formalities_ , haven’t we?”

 

“Of course, you’re right. So... Um, what can we do for you, your... Alistair?” Cullen said, clearing his throat.

 

“Well, I was _hoping_ for a tour of the battlements by the man who works _diligently_ to keep Skyhold a place of safety.” Alistair smiled. “The Lady Inquisitor is of course welcome to _join_ us... I wouldn’t want to _deprive_ you of her company.”

 

Seeing Cullen’s little smile as he nodded, Sylwynn turned to walk beside the men as they talked about the fortifications. It was a pleasant way to spend the early morning hours, as the sunrise over the walls was simply breathtaking. Listening as the men spoke about weapons of war, she blinked in surprise when Alistair turned to face her.

 

“So. I’ve heard you’re on your way to becoming an Arcane Warrior...” he smiled.

 

“Dirth’ena enasalin... The path that leads to victory.” Sylwynn replied, smiling brightly in return.

 

“It’s more _recently_ been named the Knight Enchanter, since it’s not limited to just _elves_ any longer.” Cullen added, grinning proudly at her.

 

“It should have _stayed_ an elven discipline, but I accidentally let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.” Alistair blushed slightly. “During the Blight, we encountered a Dalish clan that was having some trouble with werewolves in the Brecilian forest. In the old elven ruins they were nesting in, we found tomes and instructions on how to _practice_ the ancient art. My friend, Wynne, took the books and studied them carefully. From there, it sort of spread like wildfire...”

 

“I... _remember_ Wynne...” Cullen began hesitantly. “She was a senior Enchanter in the Ferelden Circle. She left with the Hero of Ferelden after you...”

 

Knowing Cullen felt uneasy talking about it, Sylwynn gently lay a hand on his arm. Smiling softly at him, she saw the relief in his eyes as she assured him she didn’t need to know the details. Looking to Alistair, it seemed he _too_ was uncomfortable with the topic, and so changed it to the time _after_ the Blight. Listening as he spoke about the Kingdom of Ferelden and how the progress to rebuild Denerim had gone, she pretended to be more interested than she actually _was_. The King’s presence seemed unsettling to Cullen, and she wondered as to the cause. They’d both stated that they had known one another, and that the Blight hadn’t been easy on _either_. Looking between them now, she knew they needed a few minutes alone to try and offer one another what little comfort they could. Standing up on her tippy toes, she lightly placed a kiss on Cullen’s scruffy cheek.

 

“I need to go kill my sister and castrate her would be suitor. I’ll leave you two to catch up a while. Don’t forget to come for breakfast, Cullen. I look forward to sharing a meal with you.” she offered gently.

 

Feeling Cullen’s arms come quickly around her, she surrendered to the heated kiss he gave her before letting her go. Stepping back, she gently brushed the stubble of his cheek with her hand before leaving he and Alistair on the battlements. Glancing back at them, she saw the tension between them and hoped they’d be alright. Smiling gently, she made her way down the nearest stairs and off to the main hall for breakfast. Spotting Drew and Vehira as she entered, she watched them quickly depart, evading her darkening glare as they rushed passed. She was about to turn to follow when Leliana approached.

 

“We have him, my Lady. The mayor was brought in just after dawn. You can sit in judgement once the hall has been cleared and all interested parties present.” she smiled.

 

“ _Excellent_! I look _forward_ to seeing this man pay for his crimes.” she replied.

 

“As do a great many of his _constituents_. Several men and women have come to see what punishment you hand down for what he did to their _families_. They want him to _see_ their faces, now that his crimes have come to light. They want him to see what he _destroyed_ when he flooded old Crestwood.”

 

“I agree. He needs to know the _damage_ he did to those that looked to him for protection and guidance. They _deserve_ it. Is there some way I might _speak_ to some of the people? I’d like to take their thoughts into consideration when I judge the man.”

 

“Of course, my Lady. Several smaller groups are gathered in one of the barracks off the south walls near the stables. Given the hour, I’m certain they are awake and ready to see the mayor brought to justice.”

 

Nodding, Sylwynn gathered several of the staff members and had them collect baskets of food. Leading them to the barracks mentioned, she entered slowly, unsure as to what she would find. Seeing the faces of men and women she’d spoken to, she felt her heart clenching at all they’d suffered. Motioning the staff to pass out food, she offered the people a gentle smile as she moved about them. Looking down as a young boy approached, she squatted down to his level.

 

“Are you the Inquisitor then?” he asked, his voice soft.

 

“I am. What’s your name?” she replied.

 

“Nathaniel Howe. Nate to my friends.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nathaniel.”

 

“Are you going to judge the mayor?”

 

“That’s the plan. Just as soon as everyone’s finished eating and the hall is cleared to make room for everyone that wants to be there.”

 

“Are you going to kill him?”

 

“I’d _like_ to, but that depends on what you and your family decides.”

 

“I don’t _have_ a family. I was raised by Jenny there, who ain’t got no family _either_.”

 

“What happened to them?” she asked, feeling she already knew the answer.

 

“They died in old Crestwood. I was just two, but I remember them.”

 

“What would you like to see happen to him?”

 

“I want him to die, like you said. It wasn’t right, what he did. And then he _lied_ to everyone about it. Said it was _darkspawn_. Jenny and me... We know the _truth_.”

 

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Sylwynn looked to the faces of those that had gathered around her. Listening as they each voiced their opinion on the matter, she nodded her head as she slowly stood up. Meeting their eyes in turn, she offered them as comforting a smile as she was able.

 

“The mayor hurt you when he killed your families. Some of you have nothing to go _back_ to when you leave here. I know Crestwood is your home, and I’ll do everything in my power to restore it to you, but for those that wish, you’re welcome to stay here in Skyhold. There’s _food_ here, and soldiers to keep you _safe_. The Inquisition is always in need of leather workers, seamstresses, cooks or just bodies to help with general tasks, like repairing the walls or dusting the cobwebs from the most frequently used rooms. You’ll be well compensated for your time, and treated with deepest respect and gratitude for your efforts.” she said gently.

 

Their words of thanks was all she needed, though several men, women and children approached to hug her for her kindness. While she still wasn’t a fan of being _touched_ , she knew this was what they needed _most_ just then, to know someone _cared_. Staying with them a while longer, she listened as they related tales of times _before_ the flood; tales of festivals, banquets, celebrations and marriages that had all taken place over the years since Crestwood had first taken root as a village. It was _touching_ , and she wished that the King could hear the stories they shared. Getting to her feet as she turned to leave, she smiled as she saw him standing in the doorway.

 

“The people _respond_ to you... It’s like you’re one of _them_.” Alistair said as he turned to follow her from the barracks.

 

“It’s because I _am_. Growing up _Dalish_ , we worked _hard_ for our meals, mending tents and aravels, fixing bows, crafting arrows... A life of hard work was _normal_... If we _didn’t_ do those things, we wouldn’t have _survived_.” she replied, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

“It makes your people _strong_... The elves in the alienages...”

 

“Are little more than _slaves_... They’re paid next to nothing, and used for sport whenever the humans feel the _urge_. They have no _hope_... No _dreams_... their lives are a constant struggle that no _Dalish_ would attempt to endure...” she challenged.

 

“You’re right. What can I do to improve their quality of life?” Alistair asked.

 

“ _Start_ by opening the alienages up... The people feel like _animals_ there, animals that aren’t even _fed. Let_ the elves have a chance to make something of themselves. Don’t lump us all together because of the shape of our ears...” she replied, smiling gently.

 

Seeing him return the gesture, she turned her attention to the conversations she’d had with the people of Crestwood. Hearing Alistair’s thoughts on the matter, she knew what judgement she’d be passing down. The people needed _justice_ for what they’d suffered, and _she’d_ be the one to give it. Making her way to the hall, she saw that it was mostly cleared. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be sitting on the Inquisitor’s throne, something she didn’t _usually_ look forward to. This time however, she was _eager_ to see the accused brought before her. Nodding as she and Alistair parted ways, she went to her room to change into her Dalish attire. She wanted to look the part when the man faced her, knowing that his fate now rested in her hands.


	31. Chapter 31

Entering the hall, Sylwynn smiled as she watched Cullen move to the side of the Inquisitor’s throne, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Nodding in respect as Alistair came to stand on the opposite side, she turned her attention to Josephine. The woman seemed hesitant about something, and she arched an eyebrow. Looking over the gathering crowd, she drew in a steadying breath. Seeing the large Avvar being brought in, she glanced between both Cullen and Alistair.

 

He was tall, as all Avvar were, and wore the same mottled blue and white skins the rest of his clan had when she’d met them in the Fallow Mire. A pair of ram horns curled around his face, while another set belonging to an august ram adorned the top of his head. His skin was painted white, making his dark beard stand out in stark contrast. His eyes were barely visible behind his hood, but they were filled with mirth at what he was being presented for.

 

“This was a... _surprise_. After you returned from Crestwood, we found this man attacking... the building... with... a... _goat_.” Josephine said, looking back at the man. “Chief Movran the Under... He feels _slighted_ by the killing of his Avvar tribesmen... Who _repeatedly_ attacked you _first_. What should we _do_ with him? Where... should he _go_?” Josephine finished.

 

“You answered the death of your clan... with a _goat_?” Sylwynn asked incredulously.

 

“A courtroom?” Movran laughed. “Unnecessary! You killed my _idiot_ son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat’s blood.”

 

“Don’t look at me...” Josephine, said, looking to Sylwynn.

 

“No foul! He meant to murder _Tevinters_ , but got _feisty_ with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat! Do as you’ve earned, Inquisitor. My clan _yields_. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads.” Movran laughed.

 

“So _you_ were the ones in my land making havoc for travelers who trudged _through_ that mess?” Alistair asked, smirking at the man.

 

“My clan has _brains_ to stay out of that stink hole. My idiot _boy_ thought to claim that land for _himself_. His mother was a mud whore _too_.” Movran replied, laughing again.

 

“It seems our conflict _was_ accidental, Chief Movran, but it _can’t_ be repeated. I _banish_ you and your clan - with as many weapons as you can carry - to Tevinter.” Sylwynn said, trying not to laugh at the man.

 

“My idiot _bot_ got us something _after all_!” Movran laughed heartily, turning to the guards to be released from his shackles. 

 

Shaking her head as the man left, she glanced up at Alistair as he leaned over to her.

 

“The man’s a _menace_! I just hope he’s as much a problem for _Tevinter_ as he was for _us_.” he chuckled.

 

“We can only _hope_.” Cullen smirked.

 

Trying her best not to laugh, she cleared her throat as the hall fell silent. People filed in, nearly filling it to capacity. Watching as the guards approached from the prison beneath the castle, she sat up a little straighter as she watched the mayor being brought up. His head was hung in shame, obvious he feared the judgement she was about to pass. Just _seeing_ the man made Sylwynn’s blood boil, as the memory of the tiny da’len flooded her mind. Gritting her teeth, she caught the slight movement at her side that indicated Cullen too was ready to execute the man for his crime. Looking to Josephine, she turned her attention fully to the man before her as her friend spoke.

 

“Mayor Gregory Dedrick of Crestwood is present for betraying his own constituents. He confesses that ten years ago, he _flooded_ old Crestwood to kill refugees and villagers _touched_ by the _Blight_. The mayor _claims_ it was to spare the _rest_ of Crestwood, but we only have _his_ word.” Josephine began, glaring daggers at the man.

 

“If the _mayor_ has anything to say in his _defense_ , let him _speak_.” Sylwynn said coldly.

 

“There’s no _cure_ for the _Blight_! But I couldn’t _convince_ anyone to leave a sick child or _husband_ behind...” the mayor replied.

 

“So you herded the _infected_ into _one place_ and _flooded_ old Crestwood? Were no _innocents_ caught in the waters?” Josephine asked determinedly. 

 

“I already _know_ the answer to _that_ question, _mayor_. I _saw_ the bodies of those you murdered... Tell me... What _sickness_ did that _newborn da’len_ have that warranted its _death_? Or the _parents_ of some of the children _here_ that’s left them _orphaned_?” Sylwynn growled.

 

“Nearly _everyone_ in the village had the _Blight_ , I _swear_ it!” Dedrick pleaded.

 

“I’ve _seen_ the Blight. I _fought_ in it ten years ago.” Alistair began. “ _Thousands_ of people were _slaughtered_ by _darkspawn_ , which is enough for _anyone_ to mourn. You _killed_ people because of a _sickness_ that wasn’t _contagious_! People could have been _isolated_ and taken _care_ of! _You_ had no _right_ to pass judgement on those you _murdered_.” Alistair finished.

 

“That Magister’s _son_ had Blight sickness, and _he_ lived with it for _years! No one_ got sick from him, _no one_!” Sylwynn stated.

 

“Have _mercy_... I _couldn’t_ tell the survivors I’d drowned their own families to save them... I... I _couldn’t_...” Dedrick pleaded.

 

“There _are_ ways to save the infected, _you_ just didn’t care enough to _investigate_ the options. _Grey Wardens_ suffer the Blight, and _becoming_ one _cures_ it!” Alistair growled. “Ferelden could have _used_ more Wardens at the time... Not be left to the fate of the _Hero of Ferelden_... She _died_ to end the Blight... And you dishonor her sacrifice by your murderous behavior. You should have _joined_ them.” he finished coldly.

 

Looking briefly to Alistair as he spoke about Shaari, she could see the pain etched plainly in his eyes. Cullen too bore a measure of sadness, though he was less obvious about it than the King was. Offering him a comforting smile, she turned her attention back to the man before her.

 

“I wouldn’t deserve the _honor_ of doing so now, your majesty...” Dedrick said softly.

 

“You’re not _wrong_ about _that_.” Alistair replied.

 

“You committed murder on _Ferelden’s_ soil. I could let the _King_ pass down your punishment...” Sylwynn said darkly, knowing what fate would befall the man in Alistair’s hands.

 

“ _I_ don’t want him! Let the man _face_ the wrath of the people he betrayed.” Alistair retorted.

 

“You lied for _ten years_ about your crime, then _fled_ after confessing your _guilt_. For avoiding _justice_ I could _exile_ you from Ferelden, and all of southern _Thedas_ , for _that_ matter. I _doubt_ the crown would disagree.” she stated, looking to Alistair.

 

“That’s not _good_ enough for the man. The people deserve _justice_.” Alistair replied.

 

“I agree. War forces terrible _choices_ on us, but _justice_ demands its due. Gregory Dedrick... I sentence you to a swift _death_...” Sylwynn stated firmly.

 

“The day has come at last... Maker, forgive my sins.” Dedrick said softly, hanging his head in shame.

 

“ _Maker_ forgive them, as no one else _will_.” Alistair stated coldly.

 

Watching as he was lead away, Sylwynn got to her feet. The ax would come down on the man by noon, and she needed to make sure the gathering crowd wouldn’t get out of hand. Making her way to the courtyard where the platform would soon be erected, she thought about all the innocent people he mayor had killed ten years ago. The da’len had hit her _hardest_ ; a nail that had been driven home by the young boy who had spoken to her earlier when she’d brought the refugees food. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she pressed back the tears that threatened to fall. Looking to the soldiers lined up to take the man’s head, she picked the strongest of the bunch, wanting to give the mayor the swiftest death possible. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Cullen standing beside her.

 

“You’re doing the right thing...” he said softly.

 

“I know. The man’s a _monster_... there _is_ nothing redeeming about him.” Sylwynn replied.

 

“To hear how _easily_ he dismissed those people... Are you _sure_ I can’t execute the man _myself_?” Alistair asked, moving to stand opposite Cullen.

 

“I can’t _stop_ you, though it wouldn’t be _advisable_. You might get _blood_ on your doublet. _Then_ where would you be?” Sylwynn teased.

 

“Bloodstains are so _difficult_ to get out of nice clothing. Though, it would be _fitting_ of the King’s _stature_ if he were dressed in _silks_ instead.” Dorian smiled, coming to stand with them. “Felix... He’s gone now... The Blight finally caught up to him... Thank you, Sylwynn. The people need to _know_ that with the proper care, even those _infected_ with the Blight can live for _years_.” he finished, a touch of sorrow in his voice.

 

“Oh, Dorian... I’m so sorry...” Sylwynn replied, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“You have my condolences as well. How long had he been ill?” Alistair asked.

 

“ _Years_... He became infected as a young man during the Blight. Darkspawn attacked and killed his mother. Felix was merely sickened. His father made a concoction that he would take every time he felt faint, which was more _frequently_ near the end. But survival _is possible_.” Dorian replied, offering them a small smile.

 

“Do you know what this mixture was?” Cullen asked.

 

“I’d be happy to show the alchemists here how to make it.” he grinned. “Perhaps I’ll even make my way through Ferelden, just to see the sights... Once this is _over_ of course.”

 

“A _Tevinter_ in _Ferelden_?” Sylwynn teased.

 

“Why would you want to come _here_? Aren’t you afraid of what my people might _do_ to you? We’re not a _fan_ of _slavery_...” Alistair asked.

 

“The _only_ thing that frightens me is your _dreadful_ lack of _taste_. Truly, must you _all_ dress like cattle and smell of wet dog?” Dorian grinned.

 

“Perhaps you could _teach_ them.” Cullen said, smiling.

 

“ _You’re_ no _better_ , Commander. _What_ our fearless leader _sees_ in you is _beyond_ me.” Dorian laughed. “Do you even wear your armor when you...”

 

“We’ve never... that is... there hasn’t been _time_...” Cullen stammered, blushing a deep crimson.

 

“I _see_! So it’s just a matter now of _arranging_ time for the pair of you. Leave it to _me_.” Dorian teased.

 

“We’ve... there’s an _execution_ about to take place... We should... focus our attention _there_.” Sylwynn said softly, blushing deeply as well.

 

“Ugh, _more_ blood. I think I’ll sit _this_ one out. I’ve seen _enough_ this past week to last me a _lifetime_.” Dorian smirked, moving off.

 

Looking at Cullen, she could tell he was every bit as embarrassed as _she_ was. The shy smile he gave her said that he’d _thought_ about sneaking away with her, though the opportunity hadn’t come up. Returning the small smirk, she cleared her throat as she remembered they weren’t really alone. Glancing briefly at Alistair, she blushed a deeper crimson when she saw him grinning brightly at them. His laughter filled the courtyard, making it difficult for Sylwynn to concentrate on what she was there to do.

 

Seeing the guards bring the mayor out in chains, she glanced back at the gathering crowd to make sure everyone would remain civil. The execution was only a few moments away, and she didn’t need the people getting overly excited to see him die. Stepping up onto the platform, she met Cullen’s eyes briefly before covering the distance to where the man was placed. Looking down at him, Sylwynn almost felt a measure of pity for the man.

 

“I pray your Maker receives you, and that He can forgive your sins.” she said softly.

 

Nodding to the headsman, she moved back out of his way. The man walked slowly over the massive ax held firmly in one hand. Seeing him wrap the second around it, she knew the blade would soon sever the mayor’s head. Folding her arms across her chest, she watched as the sun glinted off the sharpened blade. Blinking in surprise as the boy Nathaniel appeared suddenly out of nowhere and threw himself between the headsman and Dedrick, she used her magic to halt the fall of the ax that would kill them _both_. The crowd gasped as they watched the scene before them unfold... Breathing a grateful sigh that she’d been fast enough to spare the boy, she made her way over to him.

 

“This is _wrong_ , your Worship.” he said, tears shimmering in his green eyes. “ _I_ was wrong. _Don’t_ kill him...”

 

“And what argument would you give to spare his life?” a man asked from somewhere in the crowd.

 

“He begged for _mercy_. He should be _shown_ mercy.” Nate replied.

 

“He has to face _justice_ for his crimes... What would you have his punishment be?” Sylwynn asked, looking into his sad eyes.

 

“He killed our families and destroyed our homes. Everything we’ve _suffered_ has been _his fault_. Instead of _killing_ him, he should be made to _face_ us, each and every day. To face our _anger_ and _hate_ for what he did. He should have to _rebuild_ our homes and help us settle in to _different_ lives than what he meant for us.” Nate said, looking out over the people.

 

“What he did can’t be _forgiven_! Your _own_ mum and dad...” a woman chimed in.

 

“Died. But the _Inquisitor_ has give me, _us_ a chance to find a _new_ life, _here_. I’m _angry_ for what the mayor did. I didn’t get to grow up with my _parents_ because of him. I _hate_ him... But I don’t want to _keep_ hating... I want move on to whatever comes _next_.” Nate stated boldly.

 

A hush fell over the crowd as he stood before them. Slowly, whispers began to rise among the people as they discussed what Nate had said to them. Turning to look at Cullen, she saw the gentle smile he was giving the boy and knew what _he_ would do in this situation. Walking over to the headsman, she lay her hand on the ax, indicating he should lower the weapon. Smiling down at the boy, she met his eyes softly.

 

“I _accept_ your choice of punishment. Gregory Dedrick, your life has been spared by one of the _victims_ of your heinous crime. You are hereby ordered to spend the _remainder_ of your days laboring to rebuild all that you destroyed, at your own _cost_. Guards will be assigned to you to make sure things are done _properly_ , and that the _people_ are taken care of as you were _supposed_ to do in the _first_ place. You will _accept_ their scorn and derision, and just _maybe_ , time will allow them to see you with better eyes.” Sylwynn said, glaring at the man as he was helped to his feet.

 

Seeing him nod slowly, she looked to the guards as he was taken away. He would be bound for the journey back to Crestwood, and given rations to sustain him while he worked to rebuild all he destroyed. Turning her attention back to the boy, she offered him a warm smile.

 

“What you did took courage, Nathaniel. The mayor will _never_ forget that his life was spared because of you. Though next time, try not to jump between the headsman’s ax and the condemned.” she grinned.

 

“Yes mum.” he replied.

 

Watching him run off, she wrapped her arms around herself. The boy was wiser than his peers, and knew the punishment he’d suggested was a fate far worse than _death_ for the man. Every day that _remained_ to Dedrick would bring him face to face with those he betrayed. He would _know_ that the only reason he was still _alive_ was _because_ of that young man. Feeling Cullen’s arms come around her, she leaned back into him.

 

“I think Justice has been served... Wouldn’t you _agree_ , your majesty?” Cullen said softly.

 

“I do. Knowing that he’ll be shunned is something that will weigh on him _every day_...” Alistair replied.

 

Seeing him turn to Cullen, she smiled at the look he was giving them.

 

“Don’t let _this_ opportunity pass you by, Commander...” Alistair said softly.

 

Watching him walk away, she turned a curious look to Cullen. Seeing him blush as he stepped back, she arched a brow.

 

“What did he mean by _that_?” she asked.

 

“Nothing. He was just... Giving me some friendly advice...” Cullen replied shyly. “As much as I want to stay where I am, I’ve got things I need to do. See me later?”

 

“Of course.” she said, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

 

Watching him move off, she sighed happily and returned to the hall. Spotting the guards standing beside her throne, she furrowed her brow. That was usually an indication that they had someone that needed her attention, and she she moved up. Arching a delicate brow, she met the first man’s eyes.

 

“There’s another prisoner to be sentenced, your Worship. The Magister awaits his fate in the dungeons below. Shall we bring him to you?” the man asked.

 

“No, thank you. I think I’ll make him wait a few more days. See that he’s comfortable, but keep him where he is. You have _Templars_ stationed there, yes?” she replied.

 

“Yes, your Worship. He’s under heavy guard, though he’s not so much as moved except to eat and relieve himself. He knows his fate is coming as well...”

 

Nodding Sylwynn offered the men a warm smile before making her way to the barracks. She needed to confront both Drew and Vehira about their budding relationship, and figured it best to do it _now_ , rather than _later_. Looking around for her sister as she entered, she furrowed her brow when one of the soldiers stated that she hadn’t seen her since she went to breakfast earlier that day. Growling as she stormed out, she felt the electricity arcing around her as she began her hunt for her younger sister. One way or another, this situation was _over_...

 

Spotting Vehira talking to a group of soldiers, she made her way over and apologized to the troops before dragging her to one of the training rooms. Turning the woman to face her, she glared darkly as she waited for an explanation. Seeing her lower her eyes shyly, Sylwynn grit her teeth angrily.

 

“Has it been _done_?” she asked.

 

“No... I want your _blessing_ , Syl... I _know_ how you _feel_ about Drew, but I... I’m falling in _love_ with him.” Vehira replied softly.

 

“Well, I’m not _giving_ it. He’s a _shem_ , and an _annoying_ one at _that_! You think I _want_ that for my sister?”

 

“Cullen’s a shem...”

 

“We’re not _discussing_ Cullen now, _are_ we. We’re discussing _you_... This _isn’t_ a decision to be made _lightly_. You _know_ what’s at risk here...”

 

“I’m willing to chance it. Aren’t _you_? It’s no _different_ between us, Syl. _Both_ men are _human_... Am _I_ telling you not to be with the man _you_ love? Hell... You practically _threw_ us together...”

 

“I did no such _thing_.” Sylwynn protested.

 

“You were always looking for ways to _escape_ him, and more often than _not_ you were using _me_ to facilitate that. What did you _expect_ would happen?”

 

“Not _this_! Use your _head_ , Vehira!”

 

“I’m _done_ using my head! I’m using my _heart_ here! And... You’re not our _parents_! I don’t _need_ you treating me like a _da’len_! I’m _done_ listening to you! My life is my _own_ , and I intend to _live_ it!”

 

“All I’ve _ever_ tried to do was _protect_ you...”

 

“Yeah? Well I don’t _want_ it. I’ve _never_ wanted it. I never wanted _you_ for a sister! I _despise_ you! Just... Get out of my _life_ and _stay_ there!” Vehira growled.

 

The pain laced her heart like a dagger. She’d never _wanted_ her for a sister... Nodding, Sylwynn walked from the room without saying another word. Vehira wanted her out of her life, so be it. Making her way across the courtyard, she just needed to get away. She wasn’t due to leave for the Approach for a few more days, and so decided to distract herself with _anything_ other than the harsh words her sister had spat. Spotting Bull training with some of the Chargers, she knew she had just what she needed to take her mind off the conversation she’d just had. Picking up a sword and shield, she nodded as he turned to face her.

 

“You ok Boss?” he asked.

 

“Just need to talk it out a while.” she said, referring to the Qunari way of handling certain problems.

 

Seeing him smile, she launched into him with everything she was. He returned blow for blow, not pulling any punches with her. She was grateful he understood, as she really didn’t feel like discussing the source of the cutting pain that was tearing through her just then. She just needed to fight it out. She wasn’t aware of the small crowd that was gathering, or the curious looks she was getting from some of the people there. She could hear Varric’s voice though, not that she understood what he was _saying_ just then. Her attention was set _entirely_ on the battle before her, and that was where she wanted to keep it.


	32. Chapter 32

Seeing Bull take a defensive step back, Sylwynn thought to press her advantage. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she spun quickly to find Cullen standing beside her, a gentle smile on his handsome features. Nodding in understanding, she passed her sword and shield off to one of the nearby soldiers, and let him lead her away. Catching Alistair passing over a small bag of coin to Varric, she realized that was what she’d heard the dwarf doing. He’d been collecting wagers, as was typical for him, on the outcome of the match between she and Bull. Watching as the man then approached them, she saw the look Cullen briefly gave him as he came to stand before them.

“I’ve only ever seen _one_ mage fight like that... It was truly _impressive_.” Alistair said, smiling. “I can see some of _Cullen’s_ skill in there as well. Have you been working with her, Commander?”

“As time has allowed. She’s a _very_ quick study.” Cullen replied, smiling gently at her. “But if you’ll excuse us, I think she needs a little air just now.”

“Of course. I’ll see you both at supper later.” Alistair smiled.

Breathing deeply of the cool mountain air as they walked the battlements, Sylwynn finally stopped to look out over the valley below them. She was exhausted from the sparring match with Bull, though it had only distracted her momentarily from what had caused her to seek that sort of release. Now that she was alone with Cullen, she felt her heart aching all over again. Seeing him smile gently at her, she let out a ragged sigh.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No, but I will be.” she replied softly.

“What... _happened_.”

Feeling a soft cloth slipping around her left bicep, she blinked in surprise as she realized Cullen was bandaging her wounds. Placing her hand on his in thanks, she slowly met his eyes.

“Vehira has decided I’m no longer her sister.” she said, turning to look at the massive peaks surrounding Skyhold.

“Any particular _reason_?”

“I was looking out for her best _interest_ , as _any_ older sibling might... I _raised_ her, Cullen... What else am I _supposed_ to do?” she asked, turning back to face him.

“I have no advice for you, ma vhenan. My siblings and I got along, for the _most_ part. We had minor _squabbles_ of course, but always found a fast resolution.”

“She and I... We’ve _always_ gotten along. Now that _Drew’s_ in the picture... What she said, Cullen... I don’t know that I can forgive her...” she whispered, fighting the tears that slipped slowly from her eyes.

“Perhaps she needs to _make_ the mistakes she inevitably will for her to see you weren’t wrong. Sometimes, that’s all it _takes_. In the meantime, treat her as she’s asked. She doesn’t want to be your _sister_ , afford her the treatment of one of your _soldiers_ instead.” he offered, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Smiling softly at him, she nodded her head in agreement. Letting him finish bandaging her wounds, she then continued walking the battlements with him. The cool mountain air felt wonderful on her heated skin, and before long, she was actually shivering from the chill. Feeling Cullen’s heavy surcoat come around her shoulders, she snuggled into the warm fur and savored the essence of the man that surrounded her senses. His very presence was comforting to her, and she wondered how it was she’d ever thought to refuse to give her heart to anyone before. Smirking to herself, she knew that Cullen wasn’t just _anyone_ , he was her _elgar’vhenan_... Her _soul_ mate.

Passing the remainder of the day with him, Sylwynn just enjoyed the quiet presence that was her love. He was calm, soothing the fire in her heart and easing the worry in her mind. When it came time once again to part for supper, she reluctantly passed him his coat and offered him a warm smile.

“Thank you, Cullen. I needed this.”

“Anytime, ma vhenan. Feeling better then?”

“I am... Will you join me at the high table tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Leaning up to kiss him as they parted at her chamber door, she sighed happily before locking the entrance and climbing the stairs. Filling the tub with steaming hot water, she removed her clothing and slipped in. Letting the heat soothe her aching muscles, she rest her head against the rim and sighed in appreciation. It wasn’t the warmth of Cullen’s arms, but it was enough for now. Once again, the image of the little house by the lake came to mind and she found herself blushing slightly. The meaning had become clear over the last little while, and she found herself eagerly awaiting the invitation she knew would come. Washing up as the water started to chill, she quickly dried off and stepped from the bath. Wrapping a heated towel around her lithe form, she made her way to her desk and sat to pen a note.

“ _Vehira,_

_I hope you are pleased with your new quarters, as it is no less than any of my other soldiers here have been given. Your belongings have already been moved to the barracks, and your previous chambers aired for Teyrn Cousland’s arrival in the morning. He and his family will also be occupying your place at meals, as it wouldn’t do for a soldier to be seated above a man of such distinction. Your journey to the Fallow Mire has also been arranged, as there are still plenty of undead to be taken care of and bodies burned that have the plague. Unfortunately, your man will be remaining here, as there are guests of importance he’ll need to attend to, as opposed to the whims of a soldier in the army. You shall have the rest of your orders delivered by morning._

_Inquisitor Lavellan_ ”

Folding the note up, she tied it to one of Leliana’s birds and sent it off. Smirking to herself, she couldn’t help but find humor in the reaction her sister would have to such information. She _wanted_ to be treated like a soldier, now she was getting her _wish_. Moving to her wardrobe, she pulled on her soft Keeper’s leathers, leaving her feet bare as was fitting. Winding her hair up into an elegant braid, she then secured it in place with her halla pins at her crown. It was something she’d seen her _mother_ do, and now that _her_ hair was long enough, she decided that she _too_ would wear her hair in such a fashion. Strapping on her leather leg and arm bracers, she smoothed her clothing before heading down to the hall for supper.

Spotting both Cullen and Alistair already at the high table, she made her way over and claimed her seat. Thanking the servants that brought out their supper, she softly revealed what she’d done to both Cullen and Alistair. Hearing their approval only made her feel _better_ about her decision, she worked happily on the roast peacock before her. Seeing Vehira storm in a short while later, she fought the urge to laugh at the angry glare the woman was giving her.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Vehira called out from the middle of the hall.

“I’m sorry, is there a _problem_?” Sylwynn asked, standing slowly.

“You’re damned _right_ there’s a _problem_! Why was I moved to the _barracks_?” Vehira demanded.

“You’re a _soldier_ , are you not? Soldiers belong with the _rest_ of their troops. Since the troops stay in the _barracks_ when not out on assignment, I felt that perhaps _you_ should as well. I can’t show _favoritism_ to one over another.” Sylwynn replied calmly.

Seeing Vehira’s face color angrily, she fought to restrain the laughter at the woman’s ire.

“ _I_ happen to be your...” Vehira began.

“Corporal. Isn’t that the position you awarded her, Commander?” Sylwynn stated, looking to Cullen.

“That is _indeed_ correct.” Cullen replied, looking to the dark brown eyes of the woman that glared up at them.

“The _Fallow Mire_??? That’s my _assignment_?” Vehira growled.

“I’ve stated the importance of the mission, it shouldn’t be an _issue_ for you.” Sylwynn smirked.

“Cullen, you _can’t_...”

“That’s _Commander_ Cullen, corporal. I don’t recall hearing him giving you permission to address him familiar. And the request for assistance comes from his majesty, King Alistair. All arrangements have been made for your journey in the morning.”

“How can you _do_ this to me, Syl...”

“That’s _Inquisitor_ , corporal. It’s an important task, and I felt you best suited for the job.” Sylwynn retorted, not allowing her sister to call her by name. “Now, I’m going to ask you to respect my guests and lower your voice. No one appreciates _shouting_ while they’re trying to enjoy their supper. Ser _Anders_ made that perfectly clear on _numerous_ occasions these last few months.” she finished, smiling at the reference made to Drew.

Watching as Vehira crumpled the note up and threw it on the ground, Sylwynn fought to restrain her laughter. Seeing the woman storm out of the hall, she grinned at the shouts of approval she’d garnered from some of the men and women gathered. Returning to her seat, she resumed eating, her meal tasting all the better for the justice she’d received from her sister’s response. She knew _Drew_ wouldn’t argue, as he understood her anger at the situation and _accepted_ it. Seeing Cullen smile at her, she gave his hand a tight squeeze under the table. 

“You handled that very well, love.” Cullen whispered.

“Thank you, ma vhenan.” she replied brightly.

Finishing her meal, she watched as the tables were cleared and a small troupe brought in to play for them so they could dance. Getting to her feet, Sylwynn made her way to the side near where Cullen stood. She wouldn’t participate in the dancing, as she had no interest in it. Smiling as Alistair asked her however, she knew she couldn’t refuse the man without the court perceiving it as an insult. Letting him lead her out onto the floor, she softly warned him that dancing with her would certainly earn him sore feet, as she wasn’t very good.

“ _My_ feet will be fine, it’s _yours_ I’m worried about. I’m not a very good dancer _either_.” he chuckled. But... I wanted to _talk_ to you... _away_ from those that might overhear.”

“What’s on your mind?” Sylwynn asked, doing her best to move as gracefully on the floor as she did on the battlefield.

“It’s... Well, you see...” he began. “Leliana and I haven’t _spoken_ since Shaari died, and I was rather hoping you might help us to _do_ so once again. I haven’t even _seen_ her since I arrived, but I know she’s _here_.”

“She harbors _anger_ over what you did to Shaari, Alistair. I don’t know that me _helping_ might _fix_ that.” she replied.

“I know, I’m just... she and I used to be _friends_ once, and I’d like us to be so again. I’m asking for your help... as a friend.”

Meeting the man’s dark amber eyes, Sylwynn saw the sincerity of his words. He really _was_ trying to make amends for the things he messed up in the past, and she alone could help him in this particular situation. Nodding her head, she saw the relieved smile pass his handsome features. Returning the gesture, she finished the dance and spent the remainder of the evening contentedly watching as her guests enjoyed the festivities. Slipping away as soon as she was able, she quickly made her way to Leliana’s room. Finding her quietly reading by the fire, she tapped lightly on the door so as not to startle her.

“Come in, Sylwynn.” she said, setting her book aside. “What can I do for you?”

“I wondered if we might talk... about _Alistair_.” Sylwynn replied slowly.

“I have nothing to say to him. He is _responsible_ for Shaari’s death, and I will not forgive him for what he _did_ to her.” Leliana said firmly.

“I know, and so does he. He just wishes an opportunity to _explain_ himself to you, nothing more. That’s all I’m asking you to consider, lethallan.”

“Why? I already _know_ why he did what he did... why should I allow him to _explain_ it?”

“Because he _regrets_ it.”

“Ten years is a long time to wait to ask for forgiveness...”

“I know... And I’m not _asking_ you to forgive him. But if _I_ can tolerate sitting with him, knowing what he _did_ to one of my kind, knowing what he did to _you_ , knowing what humans did to my _clan_... That’s all I’m asking, Leliana. Just let him talk.”

Seeing her friend wavering in indecision, she offered her a gentle smile as she nodded her head. Setting everything up for the following morning, she thanked Leliana before slipping silently back into the hall. Making her way towards her room, she found herself quickly swept into an alcove as the strong arms of her love wrapped protectively around her. Surrendering to his kiss, she sighed happily as she looked up into his gentle amber eyes once he’d pulled away. Bringing him back down to her, she kissed him passionately, her whole being igniting with a power she’d only ever known while in his arms..

Feeling his hand slide over her bottom, Sylwynn moaned at the feel of his body pressed intimately to hers. Doing the same, she felt him grow taut, as though every inch of him had suddenly been filled with steel. Holding him tight as he pressed her against the wall, she whimpered as his armor kept her from feeling the chiseled planes of his powerful chest. Wrapping a shapely leg around his waist, she felt her heart pound in her ears as he took hold of it and pressed himself hard against her. She grew moist at the gesture, and her whole body ached for the sensation of their flesh meeting uninhibited.

“Maker’s breath...” Cullen groaned, pulling away. “I... I want to...”

“What’s stopping you?” Sylwynn replied, licking her lips hungrily.

“I... You...”

“Come with me to my chambers...” she whispered softly.

“I... _can’t_... Not _tonight_...” he breathed heavily, stepping further from her arms. “I _want_ to... but...”

“You don’t have to explain, Cullen. I understand. It’s not the right time...” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“And here I went to all that trouble...” Dorian said from somewhere around the corner.

“Would you... were you... _spying_ on us?” Cullen stammered, pulling his coat firmly around himself to hide the growth in his pants.

“Not _spying_ , Commander. I was just just in the area when I heard the pair of you. I thought it perhaps one of the _servants_ , or the Anitivan Lady the _King_ has rather taken a liking to, hiding with the man so they wouldn’t bee _seen_. Imagine my _surprise_ to discover it was _you_ hiding in the alcove. Not that I _mind_... I’m _actually_ rather disheartened to find I’ve _disturbed_ you.” the man grinned mischievously.

“Yes, well... I need to _retire_ for the night so that I can prepare the troops heading to the Fallow Mire in the morning...” Cullen said, blushing profusely.

“If you _insist_ , Commander. Though, I’m _certain_ the lady is _more_ than willing to... _entertain_ you for the evening.”

Meeting Cullen’s eyes, she licked her lips hungrily for another taste of his own. Seeing him glance briefly to Dorian before slipping out of the alcove, she sighed heavily. Looking to her friend, she saw the sympathetic smile he offered and returned it with a sad smile of her own.

“Well, that wasn’t the _first_ time that’s happened. Hopefully it’s the _last_ though.” Dorian said, slipping his arm in hers as he walked slowly towards her chamber door. “He’s _frightened_. Something’s _happened_ to make him run scared. _Next_ time, don’t give him the _chance_ to.”

“I... wouldn’t know _how_.” Sylwynn replied, blushing deeply.

“It’s _easy_. Wait until he enters a room with only one way _in_ , one way _out_. Then, lock the door _behind_ you so that he can’t get _away_. Once he _sees_ you’re not going to let him leave, he’ll _gladly_ share his bed with you.”

“And how do you know this will _work_?” Sylwynn asked, feeling awkward for talking to her friend about sex.

“He’s a _man_ , my dear. You’re a _very_ beautiful woman. Show him that you don’t _want_ him to run, and he’ll be eating out of your hand in _no time_.”” Dorian grinned.

Blushing brightly, she let Dorian kiss her hand as he bid her goodnight at her door. Making her way up the stairs, she removed her clothing and crawled into her bed and pulled the sheet over her. She was too... what was the term she was looking for? Sleep wouldn’t come for her, as her blood still burned with the fire Cullen had lit in it. Tossing and turning, her mind finally surrendered to the exhaustion in her limbs...

_Boards lightly creaking beneath her feet... A door at the end of the hall, a sliver of flickering light escaping from underneath... The steady pounding of her heart as she draws ever closer... The door opens slowly, revealing the man resting on the bed before her... He sets the book aside and pulls the sheet up further on his naked form... Her skin is bare to the chill of the night air... The fire in the hearth creates warmth, though that’s not what she’s here for... The heated touch of skin on skin... The long anticipated merging of souls..._

Waking to the burning ache in her flesh that Cullen had created, she stretched her lithe form and sighed. The dream was becoming more _detailed_ for her, and she longed to see it come to fruition. Pulling her pillow close, she could almost smell Cullen in the soft material. Smiling to herself, she rolled slowly from her bed and went to her bath. Filling the tub with tepid water, she slipped in and gasped as the chill caressed her heated skin. Swallowing as she adjusted to the cooler temperature, she relaxed against the rim and slowly let the water warm back up through use of her magic.

Taking her time to bathe, she rinsed off before calling up a warm breeze to dry her. Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled on her soft leather Keeper’s robes before attending to her hair. Braiding it tightly once she had it brushed out, she then wrapped the thick rope into a traditional elven weave. Securing it in place with the halla pins, she then tugged on her boots and made her way down to the dining hall. Nearly colliding with Alistair as she opened the door to her chambers, she looked up at him curiously.

“Leliana said to meet her here... Said it would be best to talk somewhere private, _away_ from prying eyes.” he grinned.

“I mean no offense, but I’m not taking the pair of you to my room to talk. We’ll use the war room instead, as it’s usually empty unless the advisors and myself are planning our next move.”

Seeing him smile, she could easily understand how he could charm his way into what he wanted. It was almost _innocent_ in a way, though not as shy and sweet as those she got from _Cullen_ when they’d first met. Blushing as the dream once again flooded her mind, she cleared her throat before meeting Alistair’s eyes once again.

“So... I hear that a maiden here has caught your eye.” she began, smirking slightly.

“Who told you _that_?” Alistair asked nervously.

“The _walls_ of course. Skyhold _talks_ to me... In more ways than _one_.” she replied, grinning as she met his eyes.

“Uh... Yes... Well... We just sort of... _connected_. I’d like to keep in contact with her, if you’ll permit it.”

“ _Connected_... As in, you had _sex_ with her?”

“Maker’s breath, _no_. I barely _know_ her. We’re just... _talking_ for now...” Alistair stammered.

“Tell me who she is and I’ll have Josephine arrange communications for you so that no one else gets wind of this until you _want_ them to, in case it actually _goes_ somewhere.”

“Well... it’s actually... um... It’s your _Ambassador_...”

“ _Josephine_?” Sylwynn asked, stunned herself.

“She and I have been talking for a _while_ now, I’d just never _met_ her before. She’s quite the woman.” Alistair replied, blushing.

“That she is. She and Leliana are close friends though, so don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble.” Sylwynn teased. “Creators _know_ what fate might befall you should you cross the Nightingale.”

Hearing him laugh nervously, she could tell it was truly something he feared. Leading him to the war room, she smiled as she saw Leliana already waiting for them. Letting him pass her by, Sylwynn locked the door behind them and moved to sit on the war table while she faced the King. Looking between he and her friend, she could tell that neither wanted to start the conversation that could mend their tattered friendship, or make them mortal enemies for the rest of their days. Clearing her throat, she knew that she would have to make the first move.

“So, Alistair. You asked me to arrange a meeting with you and Leliana, don’t you think you ought to at least _talk_ to her, now that you’re together?” she asked, meeting his dark amber eyes.

“Yes. Tell me how _mystified_ you are by my _anger_ , your _majesty_...” Leliana stated coldly.

“Yes... Well... Here’s the thing...” Alistair began.

“ _Skip_ this part, I already know _all_ about it.” Leliana interrupted.

“I loved her, but I was _terrified_. I’ve never _had_ this much responsibility before, and I never _wanted_ it....”

“Poor little boy, always wanted to be _lazy_ , living his life as though no one and nothing else _mattered_.” Leliana said coldly.

“I... Yes. I was _content_ to be a commoner... Arl _Eamon_ should have taken the throne, not _me_.” Alistair admitted. “Why she _chose_ me is still a _mystery_...”

“She _chose_ you because you have an _obligation_... The people of Ferelden _deserve_ to have a Theirin on the throne... _Especially_ given how hard Maric _fought_ for them, for their _freedom_. She just wasn’t expecting you to _betray_ her like you did!” Leliana snapped.

“I never thought to _fight_ for her! The Inquisitor made me realize that as the _last_ of my line, the people would have been forced to _accept_ my choice or lose their _heritage_! I only knew how people felt, both about elves and _mages_! I was _pandering_ to them, as I _always_ did in my youth. Now, I _know_ they would have accepted her. If they could accept _me, she_ would have been embraced with open arms! _Especially_ after she defeated the Archdemon!” Alistair responded.

“She _died_ because of you.” Leliana snarled.

“I know... I didn’t _want_ her to, but she knocked me down with her staff, stole my sword and charged after the beast. I wanted to die for _her_! To _show_ her I was _wrong_! She meant _everything_ to me, Leliana... I’ve lived with _regret_ ever since that horrible day... Not an hour goes _by_ that I don’t wish I’d been _braver_... That I’d stood _up_ to my people and _demanded_ they accept her as their Queen...” he said, running his hands through his hair as he turned away to hide the tears.

“She _died_ so you could be _King_... It was less _painful_ to her to face the Archdemon, _knowing_ she would _fall_ to him, than live even one more day _without_ you. Did you know... after you turned her away, she spent every night in my tent, _dying_ a little more each day because of how badly you’d _hurt_ her...” Leliana said, her voice softer than before.

“Yes... The Inquisitor told me just what I’d _done_ to her... How I’d _destroyed_ her because of the _bond_ she’d made to me when we...”

“ _Nothing_ could break that bond, Alistair. Even now, all these years later, she’s _still_ bound to you. When we die, our spirits pass on to the Creators to await those to whom we’re bound. _Death_ doesn’t separate us...” Sylwynn said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

“What happens if their mate isn’t _Dalish_?” he asked, turning to meet her eyes.

“They’re left in an eternity of _solitude_...” she whispered.

“Isn’t there any way to _ease_ their spirit?” Alistair asked.

“Someone who travels the Fade like _Solas_ does might be able to help, but he’s never mentioned having done so before. Otherwise, one can choose to bind themselves to their Dalish lover, but only a clan’s _Keeper_ knows how to cast such powerful magic...” Sylwynn replied gently.

“I wish I would have _known_ that back then... I would have _done_ it...” Alistair said softly.

Seeing Leliana make her way around the table, she wondered what the woman would do. Offering her a small smile as she approached Alistair, she knew by the sudden shift in her demeanor that she’d softened towards him a bit. Meeting her eyes, Sylwynn knew that now was the time to give them a bit of privacy. There were things they needed to discuss, and she didn’t need to hear them unless she was invited. Cullen had told her once that those who had survived the Blight didn’t have fond memories of it. Those were memories she didn’t want to intrude on, as they were too painful for most people to recall. Slipping silently from the room, she let the soft click of the door be her parting sound to those who sought to find peace with all that had happened in the years gone by...


	33. Chapter 33

The days that followed seemed to fly by. She’d judged Alexius, sentencing him to guarded magical study for the Inquisition as opposed to executing him or making him Tranquil, Vehira had left for the Fallow Mire, and Drew was now tending to the new harts that had come to Skyhold. It had made her laugh to see his face at the new assignment, though he hadn’t said anything aside from the fact that he wasn’t _familiar_ with her People’s traditional mounts. It had taken him a few good kicks to realize they didn’t like their feet messed with by anyone they weren’t familiar with, and in the end, Master Dennet had pushed the man out of the way to show him how to care for them _properly_. Now, it was time for her to leave for the Western Approach in the hopes of finding the Wardens and learning what it was they were up to.

Making her way up to Cullen’s office, she stepped aside so that a group of soldiers could leave, giving them a moment of privacy. She knew it wouldn’t last terribly long, as Bull, Blackwall and Varric were waiting for her just below in the courtyard. Slipping around his desk, she laced her arms around his waist and met his gentle amber eyes.

“Are you going to miss me when I’m gone?” she asked, smiling softly at him.

“Every second. Hopefully things here will be enough to distract me so I don’t pine away the days until you return.” he teased, leaning down to kiss her. “In all seriousness, I need you to be _careful_. I’ve received word there’s a _dragon_ in the approach, and she’s highly _territorial_. I... I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I was _responsible_ for sending you into a situation that got you hurt... or even _killed_...” he finished, pulling her close.

“I’ll avoid her if I can, love. Sometimes, that’s not always _possible_ though. The dragon in the Hinterlands appeared out of _nowhere_ , and the dragon plaguing _Crestwood_ had to be put down so she wouldn’t keep feeding on the people who were _already_ in a desperate situation. If I’d _left_ her... Your soldiers might not have _gotten_ there in time to help the people.” she replied, holding him tightly.

“I know... Just... be _careful_?” he asked.

“I always _try_.” she smiled.

“I have something for you...” he said, opening one of the drawers to his desk. “Dagna just finished it yesterday. I didn’t want you to _leave_ without taking it with you.”

Seeing him approach her with the hilt of a sword, she arched a brow at him curiously. It appeared to be crafted out of gold, though the slight tint of green told her it was dragon bone. Delicate carvings of halla decorated the guard, their twisting antlers lining where the blade would normally be. At the pommel, a shimmering ruby set in veins of the dragon bone, radiating its own glowing light. Wrapping her hand around it, she could feel the magic pulsating within the intricate metal. A deep red rune set at the base of the guard, emanating a power that spoke of the blade’s ability to do more damage to living things than dead or demonic.

“It’s a spirit blade... You channel magic through it and the sword appears from the halla. I thought that since you’ve decided to get up close in a fight...” he smiled softly.

“Cullen... It’s _beautiful_.” she breathed, doing as he said with her magic.

A shimmering sword sprang to life from the hilt, giving her the reach she would need to keep her enemies at bay. Meeting his eyes, she felt soft tears slip silently over her cheeks. It was the most beautiful gift she’d ever been given, and as she released the magic, she felt as though her heart would burst with love for the man before her.

“I hoped you’d like it...” he smiled, pulling her into his arms. “I need you to be _safe_ , Syl... If I...”

Kissing him fiercely, she sighed as they parted. She didn’t _want_ to leave just then, but she _had_ to. She needed to know what the Wardens were _up_ to, and she couldn’t do that if she wasn’t _there_. Scout Harding had already established a presence in the Approach, and was awaiting her and the soldiers to _keep_ it. Lightly tracing his stubbled jaw with her hand, she kissed him again and turned to leave his office. Feeling his hand give her bottom a swat, she turned swiftly to face him, her surprise etched plainly on her delicate features. His laughter lifted her heart and lit her eyes as he grinned playfully at her, and she had to laugh with him as she headed out of his tower.

Making her way down to the others, she quickly mounted her hart and was off through the castle gates. The ride to the Approach seemed to take forever, the days becoming hotter the closer they got. She was anxiously awaiting the completion of the location portals, as it would cut their travel time down to almost _nothing_. In the meantime, they had to make due as they were until the magic was stabilized. It was something _Dorian_ had been working on, as he longed to spend more time with the man he’d become _attached_ to. It was an _odd_ pairing, to say the least. A Tevinter mage and a Qunari Ben Hassrath were _supposed_ to be mortal _enemies_ and yet, Bull and Dorian had somehow _connected_ during their time thus far in Skyhold. She was _happy_ for them, as it was _rare_ to find love like theirs as it _was_. It reminded her of Cullen and _herself_ in a way, which always brought a smile to her face.

If only she felt so assured that it was the case with Vehira and Drew... 

She loved her sister... Very _much_ so, in fact. She didn’t _like_ Drew and still suspected him of being a _spy_. Leliana had told her she’d keep an eye on the man, and she trusted her friend to do so. At the moment however, her sister wanted nothing to do with _her_... She’d said she _hated_ her... Vehira had _never_ snapped at her as she did that day; they’d _always_ gotten along. The pain laced through her heart at the words she’d spouted, and it was all Sylwynn could do to keep from crying. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she drew near the camp, she jumped down from her hart to greet her dwarven friend.

Discussing the situation briefly with her, Sylwynn looked to her friends and started off in the direction Harding had indicated the Wardens had been seen traveling. The ground was hard and dry for the most part, though there were areas of blowing sand they had to shelter their eyes from. Bandits littered the Approach, making the journey to the Ritual Tower difficult. Every so often, they would come accross supplies belonging to a man named Frederic of Serault. Placing the items in the Fade pouch Solas had made for her, she pressed on until she reached their destination. Spotting Hawke and Stroud awaiting her, she offered them a small smile.

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor.” Stroud began. “I fear they’ve already started the ritual.”

“ _Blood_ magic, I’d wager... You can _smell_ it... _Or_ see the corpses...” Hawke added. “You take point. I’ll guard your backs.”

Walking slowly across the old stone bridge with Stroud and her friends, she made the climb up the steep stairs to where the Wardens had gathered. Seeing the pile of corpses to the side, she watched in horror as one of the Warden mages approached one of his comrades.

“Wait... _no_! The man said, backing slowly away from the mage.

Looking up to the platform, Sylwynn saw a man in a white coat with pyrophite looking armor glaring down at them. His black hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and the sneer on his face told her that _this_ was the man responsible for the Warden’s corruption.

“Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were _clear_.” the man stated coldly.

“This is _wrong_ the Warden replied, turning to face him.

“Remember your oath... In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death...” the man sneered again.

“I’m sorry...” the mage breathed, moving to stand behind the Warden.

“Sacrifice...” the dark haired man finished.

Watching the mage drive a blade into his comrade’s belly, Sylwynn felt her heart sink. She’d never _seen_ a blood magic ritual before, and the very _stench_ of it churned her stomach. Seeing the rage demon appear from the Warden’s blood as he fell lifelessly to the ground, she thought she might actually be sick.

“Good... Now bind it, just as I _showed_ you.” the other man grinned maliciously.

Seeing the mage use his magic to do precisely that, Sylwynn realized that _he_ was one of the examples as to why people _feared_ magic. The power he displayed as he bound the demon to his will was _frightening_ , and she finally _understood_ why the Templars had been called to watch the mages. Not that their methods of control were _right_ , as all too many _abused_ the power their abilities gave them. Seeing the demon’s evil glare reflecting in the Warden mage’s eyes, she knew there was _more_ happening there than just binding a demon... Looking up at the man, she saw the satisfied grin as the mage moved to the side with the others, demon in tow.

“Inquisitor... What an unexpected _pleasure_. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” he bowed, introducing himself to them.

“ _You_ are no _Warden_.” Stroud growled.

“But you _are_.” Erimond sighed, pacing before them like a caged animal. “The one Clarel let _slip_. And you found the _Inquisitor_ , and came to ,i>stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

“It looks like you’ve already done some of my work _for_ me.” Sylwynn replied, glaring up at the Magister.

“What, _him_? We simply needed his _blood_...Oh... Were you hoping to garner _sympathy_? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of _remorse_?” Erimond sneered. “Wardens, hands _up_... Hands _down_.”

Watching as the Wardens obeyed his command without thought, she knew what he’d done when showing them how to bind the demons.

“Corypheus has taken their minds...” Stroud said angrily.

“They did this to themselves... You see, the _Calling_ had the Wardens _terrified_... They looked _everywhere_ for help...” Erimond gloated.

“Even _Tevinter_.” Stroud growled.

“Yes. And since it was my _Master_ who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the _Venatori_ were prepared. I went to Clarel full of _sympathy_ , and _together_ , we came up with a plan... Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and _kill_ the Old Gods before they wake.”

“Corypheus marching across Orlais with an army of _demons_? That was in the future I saw at _Redcliffe_.” Sylwynn said slowly, looking briefly to her friends.

“And _now_ you know how it _begins_... Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a _side_ effect. They’re now my master’s _slaves_.” Erimond sneered. “This was a _test_. Once the _rest_ of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer _Thedas_.”

“So Corypheus _influences_ the Wardens and made them do this ritual?” Sylwynn stated.

“Ha! _Made_ them? No. Everything you see _here_? The _blood_ sacrifices to bind the _demons_? The _Wardens_ did it of their own free will. _Fear_ is a very good _motivator_ , and they were _very_ afraid. You should have seen Clarel _agonize_ over the decision. Burdens of _command_ , I suppose.”

“Why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?”

“A _Blight_ happens when darkspawn find an Old God and _corrupt_ it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and _killed_ the Old Gods before they could be _corrupted... Poof_! No more Blights... _ever_. The Wardens sacrifice their _lives_ and save the _world_. Although I fear _history_ will remember them... a little _differently_ now.”

“Why would Clarel risk using _demons_?” Sylwynn asked.

“Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once _bound_ , they will never _retreat_ , never question _orders_. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads... Or across _Orlais_ , now that they are bound to my _master_.” Erimond replied.

“The Wardens would _never_ agree to such a foolish plan.” Blackwall snarled.

“Do you _really_ want to see the world fall to the _Blight_? What do you _get_ out of this?”

“The Elder One _commands_ the Blight. He is not commanded _by_ it, like the mindless _darkspawn_. The Blight is not _unstoppable_ , or _uncontrollable_. It is simply a _tool_ ” Erimond gloated again.

“ _Somebody’s_ a tool.” Bull growled.

“As for _me_... While the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings _here_ , in the world.”

“Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I _won’t_ ask twice.” Sylwynn stated coldly.

“No... You _won’t_.” Erimond replied.

Seeing him raise his hand towards her, Sylwynn felt the same pulling energy Corypheus had used on her back in Haven. It wasn’t as _painful_ as it yanked at the mark on her hand, but it gave her moment to pause. Listening as he spoke, she waited for the right time to strike.

“The Elder One _showed_ me how to _deal_ with you, in the event you were _foolish_ enough to interfere again. That _mark_ you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the _Veil_? You stole that from my _master_. He’s been forced to seek _other_ ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your hand...” he prattled on.

Standing up straight from where she’d been bent over, Sylwynn raised her _own_ hand, letting the Fade energy flow towards the Magister. Yanking the connection back swiftly, severing it from his grasp, she couldn’t suppress the grin as he stumbled back, crying out in pain. Watching him topple over, she smirked triumphantly as he rolled back against the stone of the tower. Seeing him press himself to his feet, she was ready as he called for the Warden mages and their pet demons to attack.

Spinning her staff expertly, Sylwynn drew the spirit blade from her side and filled it with magic. Launching herself towards the closest mage, she first blasted him with an ice spell before attacking him with the sword. The sudden move caught him by surprise, and he was unable to defend himself before the weapon sliced cleanly through his middle. Taking only a moment to watch him fall, she quickly turned to the demon that was bound to him. Calling up a small lightning storm, she wished now she knew more ice magic than she did. It would be something she would have to rectify once she got back to Skyhold. Solas was fairly proficient, she was certain he’d be more than happy to teach her.

Filling the area with an electrical storm, she maintained just enough control so she wouldn’t hit her friends. The mages and their demons weren’t so fortunate however, and the metal in their armor helped conduct the lightning throughout their bodies. The stench of charred flesh began to fill the air as she pressed more magic into the spell, making it easier for her friends to land more severe attacks. Rushing forward with her blade while they were distracted, Sylwynn opened a large wound on one of the mage’s thighs, causing him to bleed profusely. Unfortunately, the bond he had to the demon kept him from _dying_ from the attack. Instead, the beast just took over his body, making him that much more formidable as an abomination.

Calling on the power of the rune in the blade Cullen had given her, Sylwynn channeled her ice through the corrupting power, emphasizing the damage it would _do_ to the beast. Hearing it roar in pain as she struck it, she barely managed to roll beneath it as it reached out to take hold of her arm. Driving the blade in its back, she looked quickly for another opponent as the abomination fell at her feet. Finding her companions had eliminated the rest of their enemies, Sylwynn released the magic in her blade and returned the hilt to its position on her belt.

“You were _correct_.” Stroud began. Through their ritual, the mages are _slaves_ to Corypheus.”

“And the Warden warriors?” Hawke asked, approaching the man.

Seeing the look that passed between them, she felt her heart going out to the Wardens as she spoke.

“Oh, of course. It’s not _real_ blood magic until someone gets _sacrificed_.” she said sarcastically.

“Erimond _lied_ to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future _Blights_.” Sylwynn said sympathetically.

“With _blood_ magic and human _sacrifice_.” Hawke stated coldly.

“The Wardens were _wrong_ , Hawke, but they had their _reasons_.” Stroud said sternly.

“ _All_ blood mages do. Everyone has a _story_ they tell to _justify_ bad decisions... and it _never_ matters. In the end, you are _always_ alone with your actions.” Hawke retorted.

“I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship” Stroud said, turning to face her. Erimond fled in _that_ direction. There’s an abandoned Warden fortress that way... Adamant.”

“Good thinking.” Sylwynn stated.

“The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there... We’ll meet you back at Skyhold.” Hawke finished.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn watched as the pair headed out together. Looking at her friends, she could tell Blackwall was upset by what he’d heard. Offering him a small smile, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry... We’ll _find_ them and _stop_ this madness.” she offered.

“I’ll avenge these men _myself_ if I have to.” Blackwall growled.

“Don’t worry, Hero. No one’s going to let you do this _alone_. We’re all in it _together_.” Varric smiled.

“That’s right, big guy. We won’t let those Tevinter _bastards_ destroy everything you’ve _worked_ for your whole life.” Bull grinned.

Seeing him nod, Sylwynn made her way back out of the tower. The sun would be setting soon, and they would need to set up camp. The desert turned frigid cold at night, and the breeze that blew across the sand was bitter, to say the least. Traveling some distance away from the tower, she spotted a large fortress in the fading light. With the hyenas and quillback roaming the Approach, it was too dangerous to try and reach it after sunset. Pointing it out to her friends, she was glad they agreed that they would make that their destination come morning.

Pulling a pair of tents out of the Fade pouch, she passed one to Bull while she and Varric set up the other. Lighting a fire in the pit they dug, she took out some of the chilled beef and potatoes from the bag and set them to cooking. It wasn’t much, but it was something to get them through the night. Sitting back as Varric began one of his stories, she felt more at home than she had since before joining the Inquisition. True, Skyhold was her home now, and held the one person she longed to see most. But there, as she was, she was reminded of the nights she’d spent with her clan, roasting meat over the fire while their haren spun them tales from days gone by. She _missed_ it, but knew she would miss _Cullen more_ if she ever returned to her People.

Taking a small portion of the food once it was cooked, she ate slowly as she spoke about their plans for the following day. Yawning as she called up a bit of hot water to wash the dishes, she bid her friends goodnight before crawling into the tent she shared with Varric. Pulling her bedroll over her shoulders, she soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Waking as she felt the subtle vibration of her wards as something drew near, Sylwynn gave Varric a slight nudge. Hearing him whisper a ‘shhh’ to her, she knew that he too had heard something. Sending a jolt of electricity through the ward, she took a measure of satisfaction as the hyena yelped in surprise before running off. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slowly sat herself up and stretched her lithe form. Grinning as Varric grunted beside her, she knew her dwarven friend was stiff from his night on the ground. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she flooded his stocky frame with a measure of healing energy.

“Thanks, Sparky. I wasn’t going to ask, but I think I slept on a very sharp and angry boulder last night.” he grinned, meeting her owlish eyes.

“I thought dwarves _liked_ their rocks.” she teased.

“Yeah, and most won’t take a _piss_ without the Ancestor’s permission either. Fortunately, I’m _not_. And _speaking_ of taking a piss...” he replied, pulling on his boots.

“I try not to _take_ them if I can help it... I _much_ prefer to _leave_ them.” she smirked in reply.

“Andraste’s ass, I’m rubbing _off_ on you! Not sure if that’s a _good_ thing or not.” he chuckled, letting himself out of the tent.

Pulling on her armor, Sylwynn followed him out, finding a place to relieve herself where the men wouldn’t see her. Washing up while she was there, she shook the water from her hair as she made her way back to camp. Smiling as she saw the fire crackling to life, she took a seat on a rock to watch Blackwall make their breakfast. Thanking him as he passed her a plate, she was almost afraid to ask what it was he was feeding them. Eating silently, she glanced up at the keep that had begun to glow in the early morning light.

“Griffon Wing Keep would be a good place to set up an outpost... It would give us a foothold here in the Approach. Think we can take it from the Venatori?” she asked, chewing whatever it was Blackwall had made for them.

“You _have_ seen the way you _fight_ , right?” Varric asked. “Ugh... Hero, what is this supposed to _be_?”

“It’s porridge and pork, why?” Blackwall replied, shoveling a bite in his mouth.

“It tastes like Bull’s _smallclothes_...” Varric retorted, putting his plate down.

“And you know what his smallclothes _taste_ like?” Sylwynn smirked.

“I don’t _wear_ anything like that. I like to hang _free_.” Bull chuckled. “Keeps me _fit_.”

“That explains the _smell_.” Varric said.

“If your _head_ wasn’t always up my _ass_...” Bull retorted.

“Boys, boys. You’re _both_ pretty.” Sylwynn grinned. “Let’s get this... _food_ put away...”

“Maybe it’ll keep the _hyenas_ off our backs...” Varric said, scraping his plate so it could be washed.

“So we can move against the Keep.” she finished.

“Next time, _you_ can cook our breakfast.” Blackwall chuckled.

“Not a good idea, big guy. Might taste like _ass_.” Bull laughed.

“What is it with you and _asses_ this morning?” Varric smirked. “Thinking about _Dorian_ again?”

“His _is_ pretty nice... Hard and firm...”

“Ok, Tiny, we get it. You miss Dorian’s _ass_.” Varric laughed.

“That leaves only Bull and Sylwynn... Maker _knows_ what _he’d_ try to feed us... A _woman_ though...” Blackwall began.

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were _you_ , Hero.” Varric smirked, catching the look on Sylwynn’s face.

“Fair point. She might decide _my_ ass would be on the menu.” Blackwall laughed.

“You’re _all_ obsessed with asses. Can we move _on_ now?” Sylwynn said, stuffing her tent into the bag.

“It’s obvious _she’s_ missing an ass as _well_.” Varric teased, moving to help her.

“Well, Cullen _does_ have a nice ass too... Is it as _hard_ as it looks, _Inquisitor_? Perhaps you need to _interrogate_ him some more to find out.” Bull laughed.

“No, no... She knows _exactly_ what Curly’s ass feels like. Her hands are practically _sewn_ to them when we’re back in Skyhold.” Varric smirked, meeting her eyes.

“They are _not_!” Sylwynn blushed.

“Look! If her cheeks were any _brighter_ and we wouldn’t need a _fire_ to see by!” Blackwall laughed.

“Ok, let’s give Sparky a break. We need to get moving on that Keep if we’re to have a _hope_ of sleeping on something softer than a boulder.” Varric smiled, looking up at her. “Besides. She talks _enough_ about his ass in her _sleep_. I _doubt_ she needs a reminder while she’s _awake_.”

Turning her back on the men, she couldn’t hide the deep crimson that was staining her cheeks. She never _realized_ she talked in her sleep, it hadn’t ever crossed her mind that she _would_. Varric’s admission to the others told her that she would have to have her _own_ tent from now on, lest she start talking about... _other_ things in her sleep. Clearing her throat, she slipped the small pouch onto her belt and got to her feet. Turning back to face her friends, she could see they were still fixated on their topic and rolled her eyes. Taking up her staff, she walked passed them as she made her way towards the Keep.

The ground got hot really fast as the sun beat down on the land. She was thankful that her feet were _accustomed_ to such extremes, as Dalish typically only wore boots when the snow began to fall. Given that her clan roamed farther _north_ than most, they were more _prepared_ to deal with such extremes. Hearing the steps of her friends behind her, she was thankful they chose to discuss _anything_ else just then. Her mind had gone to Cullen the moment he was mentioned, and she couldn’t keep from blushing as she thought about that night in the alcove.

Clearing her mind as best she was able, Sylwynn watched as the massive fortress loomed largely over them. It wasn’t going to be _easy_ to take it, but it was something they _needed_ to do. They _couldn’t_ let the Venatori gain a foothold in southern Orlais, as that would give them an opening to take all of _Thedas_. Glancing back at her friends, she saw their demeanors shift into the hardened warriors she needed just then. Looking up at Bull, she knew he’d likely have the best strategy to get them in.

“There’ll be archers on the walls... Probably an enchanter or two as well. The men on the _ground_ won’t be much of an issue, as Blackwall and I can take them. It’ll be up to you and Varric to cover us though, take out anything raining arrows or spells down on us. Your barrier spell is going to be _essential_ here, Syl. If you can, try to dispel anything the mages use. The _less_ we have to worry about, the _better_. Varric, that crossbow of yours gives you better _range_ than what their archers will have. _Use_ it. Keep close to Sylwynn and fire at those _bastards_ with with everything you’ve _got_. If you can _enchant_ some of his bolts, might do more _damage_.” Bull whispered.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn picked her way slowly around to the front of the Keep. Letting Bull take point as they approached the entrance, she caught a slight movement from one of the walls above them. Casting her barrier, she barely got her friends covered before a shower of arrows rained down on them. Turning her attention briefly to Bianca, she cast a spell on the weapon so that the bolts would be charged with electricity as they launched from their port. Spinning as an arrow hit her shoulder, she was thankful that she’d thrown the barrier over them when she had. Firing several lightning bolts at those above them, she watched as the first man fell to the ground.

Watching as Bull crushed the man’s neck when he stepped on it, she quickly drew her spirit blade to cover his back. Firing spell after spell as their enemies poured out of the Keep, she took every opportunity to swing her blade at them that she was afforded. Pressing in behind Bull, she saw a swarm of Venatori rush towards him. Blasting them back with a bomb of raw Fade energy, she watched as they suddenly exploded in front of them. Grinning darkly, she wondered if she’d be able to recreate the effect at will...

Calling up another barrier once the first had faded, she watched as both Bull and Blackwall charged towards a group of men just coming out of the Keep. Spotting an enchanter on the wall, she looked briefly to Varric to see if he knew what she wanted. Casting a dispel on the man to prohibit his use of magic, she then sent arcs of lightning up at him while Varric peppered him with bolts from Bianca. It didn’t take long for the man to fall, leaving quite the splatter mark on the ground from where his head had split open on the stone. Turning her attention to the archers guarding the ladders, she blasted them with fire, setting their bows ablaze while charring their flesh. Their screams were somehow comforting as she watched them flee in terror, bringing a small smirk to her delicate features.

Moving off towards the main stair, she spotted another enchanter standing guard. Wrapping him in a sheet of dispelling magic, she rushed forward with the spirit blade Cullen had commissioned for her and viciously attacked. The man was prepared however, and cast a defensive shield around himself to protect against her powerful blows. Feeling the ground beneath her feet grow suddenly cold, she dared a glance and saw the ice forming under her. Jumping to the side, she felt a massive spear tear into her thigh as she rolled away. It was colder than anything she’d ever felt before, and she wanted only to warm herself up. Casting a healing spell to close the wound, she didn’t see the mage bearing down on her with another blade of ice. Hearing the clanging of weapons, she looking up to see Bull standing over her, large ax in hand as he shattered the ice weapon the enchanter held.

Casting another barrier, she got quickly to her feet and rushed one of the men hiding behind a massive shield. Opening a tiny pocket of the Fade, she found the magic she’d used before to make the Venatori explode on the lower level. Firing the spell at him, she watched as he rushed back, trying desperately to get away from the magic that was tearing him apart from the inside. Calling up a shield of her own, she ducked reflexively as bits of flesh landed mere inches from her face. Rolling out from under the mess, she let the shield down so she could turn her attention elsewhere. Watching as an archer moved into position to strike at Blackwall, she rolled towards the man and brought her blade up between them. The blood spewed from his wound as her friend struck high, bashing the man away with his shield once the opportunity presented itself.

Spotting a mage in heavy armor, she guessed he was the commander of the forces stationed here. Calling out to her friends, she watched as Varric took down the last of the main forces before turning his attention to the man himself. Nodding to Bull and Blackwall, she knew the four of them could take the enchanter if they worked together. Rolling over to Bull, she leapt up before him, giving him the opportunity to toss her. Flying over the man, she tumbled easily on the ground behind him, springing to her feet in preparation of attack. Seeing him turn to face her, she struck out at him with her spirit blade, opening a gash in the armor he wore. 

Watching him summon up a jet of flame, she countered the spell with a wall of ice. Grinning as his face impacted with it, she saw a spray of blood spatter over the wall before the man turned back to face her friends. Dropping the ice, she took another swing at the enchanter with her blade, hitting low where Bull had struck high. Catching the look from Blackwall as he took a step back and angled his shield down, she created another wall of ice so that he could follow through with the attack he’d planned. Flinching as the ice cracked before her from the impact, she wondered just how much more abuse the mage could withstand.

Summoning a major storm, she brought down a heavy rain to flood the man, giving the lightning something more to channel through. Slipping around the ice, she blasted him with a series of bolts, shaking him to his core. Spotting the large gash to his middle that Blackwall had delivered him, she drew on her inner reserves and brought forth a tremendous wave of frigid cold to engulf the man. She was freezing him from the inside out, something she knew was painful, giving either Bull or Blackwall the opportunity to smash him to pieces. Leaping out of the way, she watched as the men teamed up to do precisely that. Calling up the forces to lift the pieces over the edge of the Keep, she turned to face her friends, grateful that they worked so well together to earn them a fortress in the desert.

“That was pretty sweet work back there, Boss. You ok?” Bull asked, smirking.

“I’m fine... _better_ , actually. I’m learning new magic as I _go_... What could be better than _that_?” she grinned.

“The way you blasted those guys to _pieces_... are you as turned on as _I_ am right now?” he chuckled.

“I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, that’s probably impossible. So. We have a fortress here, what do you want to do _first_?” he chuckled.

“I’m going to write to Cullen to have him send troops to _protect_ our holding here. In the meantime, we’re going to need to clean up the blood and bodies we’ve littered the place with. Wouldn’t do for our forces to arrive to a arboretum...” she smirked.

“Ah, come on. _Everyone_ needs to see your _handiwork_ , Sparky.” Varric teased, giving her a playful nudge.

Shaking her head, Sylwynn called up a rush of water to wash the blood off the stone around them. Proceeding down the stairs, she took her time to erase all traces of the battle that had happened only moments before. Pulling over one of the canvas shades the Venatori had been using, she sat at the small table to compose her letter.

“ _Vhenan,_

_I found the Wardens and learned some rather unsettling things. They’re using blood magic to summon demons, which they then bind to the mages. In doing so, they become slaves to Corypheus. I hate to think of what will happen if we can’t get to Warden Commander Clarel before the entire order is corrupted. The warriors are reluctant, though the mages are beyond help. Corypheus has taken their minds, making them desperate to save themselves while preventing future Blights._

_We’ve captured Griffon Wing Keep, but need your assistance keeping it. Please send us as many soldiers as you can spare for the time being, we’ll need all the help we can get here to maintain the fort. The local wildlife is problematic, as there’s a vast population of hyena, quillback and phoenix to keep us on our toes. It’s something we’ll attempt to contend with as we await your troops. Their lairs have to be somewhere, it’s just a matter of finding them..._

_I miss you... the way you smile, the glimmer in your eyes, your laughter... I never thought I could ever feel like this... I... dream of you... The feel of your lips on mine as you sweep me into your powerful embrace... I long to be in your arms once again. Sylaise knows the fire in my heart, one you showed me the first time you kissed me. Your gentle presence calms me, and I can’t wait to be with you again. I’ve never known love before, never thought I needed it. Now, I only know that I need you in my life. You’re the only one that matters, ma vhenan... I eagerly await my return, so that we may just be in each other’s company. Nothing else can compare..._

_In my heart always,_

_Syl_ ”

Folding the letter up, she knew that she’d have to travel back to the camp Harding had established if she wanted to get it sent off. Getting to her feet, she made her way down to the main entrance. Looking out at the land around them, she furrowed her brow as she scanned the horizon. The sun was creating a glare on the sand; the heat formed ripples like one would see on a pond in the distance. It would be difficult to see trouble coming until it was almost too late, something she hoped wouldn’t happen until after the keep was fully established. Taking a drink of water from her canteen, she returned to the shelter of the canopy. Spotting Varric approaching, she offered him a small smile.

“Someone needs to go back to that first camp, don’t they.” he said, claiming a seat beside her.

“We can’t send this letter off if we don’t have one of Nightingale's ravens, which means no troops.” she replied.

“Sparkler needs to get that portal done already. It’ll make trips like these easier.”

“Getting old there, Varric?” Blackwall teased, joining them in the shade.

“Not as old as _you_ , Hero. You’ve got, what? Twenty years on me? Maybe more?” Varric replied, smirking.

“At least I can still grow a _beard_.” he laughed. “What happened to _you_?”

“I make up for it in... _other_ places. Places the ladies actually _love_ , Hero.” Varric laughed in response.

“Can we _not_ talk about sex right now? I’m _already_ turned on and _Dorian’s_ not here... Unless one of _you_ would care to volunteer...” Bull smirked, resting against the stone pillar.

“That’s ok, Tiny, save it for Sparkler.” Varric laughed. “So who gets to go?” he finished, looking at Sylwynn.

“I think _I’d_ be the best choice. I’m bigger, faster, and more _accustomed_ to the extreme temperatures. The three of _you_ can stay here and make the place _pretty_.” Bull teased. “Plus, I’m not afraid to travel at _night_.”

“You’re a looney...” Blackwall chuckled.

“Ben Hassrath...” Bull quipped.

“Like I said. A _looney_.” Blackwall laughed.

“Can we just _not_ start a brawl at the moment? We need to concentrate on getting _soldiers_ here.” Varric said, stepping between the men.

Watching the men grin at one another, she knew that _eventually_ they would be brawling, as it was a good way to ease tension and stress. Stepping over to Bull, she slowly passed her letter over to him.

“There’s some rather... _personal_ things in there...” she said softly.

“Don’t worry, Boss, I won’t read it.” he replied gently.

Nodding her thanks, Sylwynn made sure his canteen was full and that he had food enough to see him through the trip. Turning back to the others, she offered them a small smile.

“Ok, let’s set ourselves to straightening this place up so that the soldiers have a place to rest when they get here.” she said, picking up her staff and moving toward the main stair.

“Yeah, they’ve got to have a place for their to rest.” Blackwall chuckled, returning the conversation to their earlier topic.

“Perhaps even _wash_ their asses... Though, I don’t think they’ll ever get all the _sand_ out... I _swear_ I think my crack has been _polished_...” Varric replied.

“Oh, so like Solas’ _head_.” Blackwall laughed.

“You _know_ , hair loss is a sign of _great_ sexual prowess... Between that and his _mind_ , I bet he’d be quite _attentive_ Sylwynn said in defense of her friend.

“Chuckles? I don’t think he even knows he _has_ the parts for that.” Varric teased.

“Probably moreso than _you_.” Blackwall chortled.

“I’d _show_ you, Hero, but I wouldn’t want to make you _jealous_.” Varric smirked as he walked away.

Shaking her head, Sylwynn wondered how it was she’d ever ended _up_ with these men. One minute, she was tucked secretly in an alcove with her love, the next, she was stranded in the desert listening to her friends talk about _asses_ and discussing their manliness. Making her way into the heart of the fort, she stepped inside to inspect the facilities. The kitchens were a mess, and the barracks looked as though a tornado had blown through. It was going to be a chore to clean it all up, but she knew wouldn’t have to do it alone. Varric was always there to help, no matter what it was. 

Using her magic to move some of the broken stones back into place, she worked tirelessly for the remainder of the day. Come nightfall, she was more than ready to get a little rest. Passing Blackwall and Varric a tent, she pulled the other out for herself and set it up. She wasn’t _about_ to let anyone hear her as she dreamed of Cullen, it was _enough_ that Varric had done so _already_. Pulling out her bedroll, she made sure everything was set up before turning her attention to food for the evening.

Creating a small fire in a pit she’d made, she soon had a bit of venison roasting over it. Taking some potatoes out of the bag, she soon had them baking in the heat as well. Plating everything up once it was ready, she passed it out to the others. It was a _far_ better meal than what Blackwall had made for them that morning, something Varric was quick to comment on. Savoring each bite, she found her mind drifting back to Skyhold and the Templar who awaited her. She missed Vehira as well, though the woman wanted nothing to do with her. She’d tried to distance herself from the harsh words she’d said, but it was nearly impossible. Swallowing the last bite of her roast, she felt as though it was trying to strangle her.

“So. How fast do you think Curly can get some troops out here?” Varric asked, shaking those thoughts from her mind.

“I suspect in as few days as it took _us_ to get here. They’re _used_ to marching though, so it might not take them as long.” she replied, gulping down a hearty drink of ale.

“I _hope_ so. There’s a mess of things to take care of here... We _still_ have to find this Venatori lair, as I _know_ this wasn’t it, and then there’s that Frederic guy. _If_ he still lives.” Varric stated, resting back against a stone.

“Give all that we’ve _found_ , I’m _certain_ the man is still alive out here. Just a matter of tracking him _down_...” Blackwall added.

“We can work on _that_ once Tiny gets back with some of the Inquisition’s troops. In the _meantime_ , let’s get some rest. There’s no _telling_ what tomorrow’s going to bring.” Varric said, setting his dishes aside as he made for his tent.

Reaching for the plate so she could wash it, Sylwynn gave Blackwall a friendly smile as he took it from her and sent her off to bed. Making her way around their little camp, she called up the wards that would protect them while they slept. Crawling into her tent once she’d finished, she pulled the bedroll over her and let her mind return to the man who haunted her dreams...


	35. Chapter 35

It hadn’t taken Bull long to return with several of the Inquisition soldiers. More had arrived in the Approach since they’d first set foot there, and more were on the way. She’d even heard that Cullen’s second in command was close, and that he could be the one to establish the place for the Inquisition. She’d never _met_ the man, but Cullen had spoken very highly of him as they’d discussed his forces. Smiling as he crossed her mind yet again, she blinked in surprise as the requisitions officer approached.

“Dispatch for you, your Worship.” she said, holding out a small note.

Thanking the woman, Sylwynn started off towards her tent, ready to pack up so they could continue their hunt for the Venatori lair. Opening it swiftly, she grinned as she saw the messy scrawl that she knew belonged to her love.

“ _Love,_

_Forces are en route to the keep as I write this. Ser Rylen should be arriving within the week, and he brings a full battalion of his own. Soldiers, servants and suppliers comprise his company, so they should have the place in defensive order before long..._

_Roses are red,_

_Pansies are yellow._

_How are you doing_

_Away from your fellow?_

_Ugh, forgive me. I know that was terrible, but I’ve never felt like this, and I don’t know how to court you properly. What you see in me is beyond my ability to comprehend. I rather enjoy holding you and having you in my life though, so I’m grateful for your tolerance of my romantic ignorance. When I chose to become a Templar, I put aside any desire to find someone to love. I never thought I needed it. The first time it happened, I was taken aback. It was short lived, and I decided I wouldn’t waste my time again. I’m glad you made me see the error of my thinking... I DO need love... I need YOUR love... I was lost in a sea of despair, but you pulled me out and gave me purpose. I never thought to FIND that again... or YOU..._

_Please be careful... The Approach is dangerous at best, and you’re there with a very SMALL group of people. I need to see you safely back in Skyhold... To take you in my arms and hold you as we’ve done on many occasions. Spending hours with you, discussing whatever comes to mind... I miss it. I don’t know WHAT I’d do if anything happened to you... I’ve never FELT this connection to anyone before... It’s as though you’re a PART of me... A part of my SOUL... You joined the Inquisition with a great loathing of humans, and now, you’re in love with me. I want you to know... I’m forever yours..._

_Cullen_ ”

Beaming happily, Sylwynn tucked the letter into her armor with the others she’d received. She kept them close to her heart, along with the pouch that held her parents’ belongings, so that she could always feel their presence. It helped her push through on the bad days, and reminded her of what she had _waiting_ for her when she returned. Seeing Varric looking over at her knowingly, she blushed before getting to her feet.

“Another letter from Curly I take it? Anything _good_?” he asked, smirking.

“He was just letting me know that a full battalion will be here soon. It gives us leave to continue our hunt for the Venatori outpost and shut it down.” she replied.

“Uh huh... And there wasn’t _anything_ personal in there at all.”

“Why would you... I don’t know... What makes you think _that_?” she asked, taking up her staff.

“Well, I’m no Nightingale, but the bright smile and blush to your cheeks as you _read_ the letter said there was _more_ there than just _soldier_ details.” he chuckled.

Blushing brightly, she pushed passed him as she made for the gate. They had work to do, and she wanted to get _to_ it. Watching as Bull and Blackwall moved to join her, she felt relieved to know she wouldn’t have to discuss the letter or her relationship with Cullen anymore just then. Stepping out into the burning sun, Sylwynn pulled her cowl over her ears to protect them before they burned to a crisp from the heat. Calling up a cooling breeze, she wrapped it around them as they pressed into the desolate waste.

Looking at the map Harding had given her, she chewed her lip as she debated which of the three outposts to attack first. There was a rather large one in the area, one that was likely their main base of operations. She couldn’t _get_ to it though, as it was across the sulfur pits near the keep. The second was tucked in a rock with a gilded door and decorative facade. Turning back to her friends, she gave them a small nod.

“These ruins _here_ look like as good a place as _any_ to start, let’s make our way there.” she said.

“You know, Boss... It’s _more_ than defensible... The Venatori will be buried in there like _ticks_... Getting them _out_ is going to be difficult.” Bull stated, leaning over her shoulder to study the map himself.

“That’s where _Varric_ will come in handy. He can slip in unseen, crack the locks for us and slip out before anyone knows he’s _there_.” Sylwynn replied.

“Is that a _short_ joke, Sparky?” he grinned.

“It wasn’t _meant_ to be, but now that you _mention_ it...” Sylwynn teased.

“She just wants you to use that nifty disappearing trick you know.” Blackwall added.

“I know, Hero. I was just giving our illustrious leader a hard time.” Varric smirked. “Do we have a map of the structure _inside_ the ruins?”

“Unfortunately, the map I found in the keep is crude at best. We’re going to be fighting blind until we get a look at the layout ourselves. But the missive I picked up off that enchanter stated that the Venatori were _looking_ for something in there.”

“It’s likely a _weapon_ or some old _magic_ of sorts. Never know what those Tevinter _bastards_ are up to in there...” Bull growled.

“This from a man whose lover is a _Tevinter mage_...” Blackwall teased.

“Dorian’s _different_... And _Krem’s_ a Tevinter... I don’t hold that against _him_.” Bull smirked. “Besides... It’s not like we don’t _all_ have our secrets... _Right_ big guy?”

Seeing the shift in Blackwall’s demeanor, she wondered just what it was he was hiding. He seemed uncomfortable with the topic, and so she decided to change it for the time being.

“So here’s the main entrance... It’s sure to be guarded by Venatori, I’d wager both mages and their soldiers. We’ll have to take out their enchanters if we want to get passed the first door, something Varric and I can work on while you two keep the shields off our backs.”

“We can _do_ that, Boss, but we need to see more of what we’re going _up_ against. Guesses are all well and good, but we need _numbers_ if we’re going to have an idea what we’re up against.” Bull stated.

“That’s where _Varric_ will come in handy. _He_ can sneak in, get an initial head count for us, and slip back out. Varric?” Sylwynn replied, looking to her friend.

“I got this, Sparky. Let’s just _get_ there and we can worry about the specifics _later_.” Varric smiled, walking passed her.

Nodding in agreement, she turned her attention to the wastes before her. The ruins they headed for were some few days into the hot sand, and keeping cool and dry would be _essential_. Not only was the _heat_ a problem, but they had to worry about the local wildlife that inhabited the area. Pulling over a protective shield as they spotted the dragon flying over head, she truly hoped the beast wouldn’t spot them. She wasn’t _ready_ to take on a _dragon_ ; she wanted to _avoid_ it if at all possible. She’d promised _Cullen_ she wouldn’t take unnecessary risks here, and that was a promise she intended to _keep_.

The next few days were rough; fighting off beasts and combating the heat at cold were taxing. Finding _shelter_ at night wasn’t always easy _either_ , as most of the caves were inhabited by giant spiders. She’d taken Solas’ advice about leaving food out for them though whenever _possible_ , and was pleased to discover he was _right_ about them preferring not to attack. There were a _few_ though, smaller versions of their companions that liked to _spit_ their poison as opposed to _injecting_ it. With them, it didn’t _matter_ what they tried, the spiders were intent on eating _them_.

Now, waking in a cave just across from the ruins, she watched as several Venatori patrolled the perimeter. Placing her hand on the head of the large spider that had decided to remain with them for the time being, she wondered just how many _more_ awaited them _inside_. Hearing Varric approach from somewhere inside the cave, she offered him a small smile.

“You _know_ that thing’s just sticking around for the _food_ , right Sparky? What happens when it runs _out_ and decides that _we’re_ on the menu?” he asked.

“I _doubt_ that’ll happen, as there are _plenty_ of hyenas that have a death wish.” she laughed.

“True enough. Still, it makes me a little _nervous_ knowing that I’m nothing but a _snack_ for it.”

“Nah, you’re _more_ than a _snack_. Too _meaty_.” Bull chuckled as he leaned against the wall beside them. “So Boss. THoughts on this fort?”

“We’ll know more once Varric gets there and back. The better picture we have when we go _in_ , the better prepared we _are_.” she replied.

“I get it, Sparky. I’m on my way now.”

Watching Varric pick his way down the sandy slope, she smiled as he vanished before he got close enough for them to see him. The tenseness in the giant spider at her side said that it _too_ was awaiting his return, though she wasn’t sure _why_. Spotting him some time later, she breathed a sigh of relief at his return. The spider too seemed pleased he’d come back, and showed it by rubbing on of its legs against him.

“I think it _likes_ you.” Blackwall smirked. “A new _girlfriend_ perhaps?” he finished, laughing.

“You _know_ how dwarves are, _right_? The more hair, the _better_?” Bull chuckled.

“Alright, Tiny, laugh it up.” Varric said, pushing the leg away. “There’s eight soldiers and three enchanters. All the warriors have shields, so it’ll be tough getting passed their defenses. If you concentrate on frying them in their _armor_ Sparky, I can work on taking out the _mages_.”

“Those barriers I cast will be essential as well. Bull and Blackwall need to be able to get _around_ the shields, as the _less_ metal we have to go through, the _better_.” Sylwynn added.

“Yeah, we all _know_ Tiny tires easily... He starts huffing like a pot of _steam_ if he has to swing that hunk of metal _too_ many times.” Varric teased.

“Better than hiding behind someone’s _ass_ to attack.” Bull chuckled.

“Keeps you _safe_ , Tiny. Sparkler wouldn’t want you to come back full of _holes_...” Varric laughed.

“Why _not_? We all _know_ Dorian likes causing a _scene_... Imagine if Bull gave him _reason_ to? He’d be _overjoyed_!” Blackwall chortled heartily.

“Yes, well. _None_ of us are going to get back to _Skyhold_ if we don’t take care of things _here_ as opposed to worrying about what our loved ones back _home_ are concerned with.” Sylwynn chuckled.

“Face it, Sparky. We _all_ know that you’re just anxious to get back to _Curly_.” Varric teased, slinging Bianca over his shoulder.

“So what if I _am_?” she replied, slipping out of the cave.

“She finally _admits_ it! ‘Bout _time_.” Varric laughed.

“She’s never _denied_ it. She just turns away and _blushes_.” Bull grinned.

Rolling her eyes as she pressed on, she watched as Varric disappeared into the air around him. Creeping silently herself, she saw the scene which he’d described only moments earlier. Casting the barrier on her friends once they were close enough, she then proceeded to charge the area with a massive pool of chain lightning. The warriors were unprepared and thus, shaken to their core. The mages seemed unaffected however, preparing their own spells for attack. Surrounding the first with a dispelling bubble, she breathed a sigh of relief as he went down. Nodding at Varric as he once again disappeared, she waited for another opportunity to assist the dwarf in his silent attack.

Turning her attention to the closest man with a shield, she sent a furious jet of fire at him, intensifying the heat as she held the spell. Watching the shield start to melt, she felt the pull on her magic from the excursion. Drawing her spirit blade, she charged toward the man, slicing cleanly through the remnants of his shield and opening a gash in his armor. Seeing the man stumble back, she pressed her attack until she had him on the ground. Feeling a sharp pain suddenly appear in her shoulder, she spun to find another of the warriors behind her, his blade easily penetrating her armor and sinking into her shoulder.

Crying out as she pulled herself away from the weapon, she fired an arc of lightning that blasted the man away from her. Charging forward, she spun her staff as she created a vortex of air, pulling the warrior towards her. Driving her blade into the man’s belly, she watched only briefly as the light left his eyes before looking for another opponent. Catching a slight movement to her left, she was unable to dodge the swing that knocked her off her feet. The side of her head hurt where the Templar had backhanded her, and she struggled to get to her feet. Her mind felt foggy, though she couldn’t tell if it was from the blow she’d taken or the suppression of her magic the Templar was using.

Scooting away from the man, she had only the briefest moment to look him over. His body was covered in armor laced with red lyrium, armor corrupted from the Chantry’s original design. His face was badly mutated, looking as though the poisoning in his blood was changing him into a beast. His entire being _glowed_ with the evil red in his flesh, giving him a most frightening appearance. He was _massive_ as well; far _larger_ than any human _she’d_ ever seen. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tasted the blood that told her something in her jaw was broken. 

Struggling to keep away from the monster, she blasted him with fire in the hopes of blinding him long enough for her to roll away. Casting another quick barrier, she tucked herself up as tightly as she could as his blade came down on her, shaking her to the core. If not for the spell she’d just summoned, she knew the blow would have cut her into pieces. Trying to sweep his legs from under him, she cried out as her own impacted with the shards of lyrium protruding from his armor. Hearing him laugh, she thought certain he would be the death of her.

“ _Get up... You have the strength to beat this monster... it’s here, in your heart. It’s me, Syl... It’s your love... draw from me the will you need to take this beast down... Come back to me, vhenan..._ ”

Feeling a surge of energy wash over her, Sylwynn pressed herself to her feet and lashed out at the red Templar before her. Her blade sang through the air in one hand while her staff spun expertly in the other. Calling on the power she felt flowing over her, she cast spell after spell at the beast, keeping him on the defensive so that he couldn’t suppress her magic. Striking with her blade whenever possible, she soon had the man on the ground, looking up at her as though daring her to end him. Snarling, she leaned over him as she drove her blade into his heart.

“You will _never_ take me down... I will watch the life leave every _one_ of you corrupted monsters...”

Feeling a hand on her wounded shoulder, she spun quickly to see Blackwall standing before her. At first, it was hard to make out his features from those of the Templar, as her head still pounded from the blow she’d taken. Blinking several times, she let out a sigh of relief as her friend’s face came into view. Lowering her weapons, she drew in a deep, stabilizing breath.

“You alright?” Blackwall asked.

“I’m better _now_ , since I don’t have that beast looming _over_ me.” she replied, wiping the blood from the side of her face.

“Thought we _lost_ you for a minute there, Sparky.” Varric said, moving to stand beside Blackwall.

“I thought you did too.” she breathed.

“Some fighting, Boss. Didn’t think we’d _get_ to you in time to keep that Templar from carving you up. You’ve got more strength in you than people would _assume_ from a mage.”

“Yeah, that was pretty impressive. Not sure where you _drew_ that from...” Varric added.

“Cullen...” she smiled gently, taking a hearty drink of her healing potion.

Not wanting to explain more than that, she wiped herself off and pressed on into the ruins.

The first chamber was quiet... The echoes of people speaking from a farther room barely reached them as they descended the stairs. Paling as she saw the demon floating in the middle of the room, she approached slowly. It was a _despair_ demon, frozen in time. Touching it cautiously, she felt the bitter cold that engulfed it and yanked her hand swiftly away. Hearing Bull ask if it and the others really _were_ frozen, she slowly nodded her head. Looking over at her friends, she could tell they were just as unsettled by the vision as _she_ was. Swallowing the fear that was trying to claw at her mind, she pulled her attention away from the scene before her.

Climbing the stairs on the opposite side of where they’d entered, she saw three massive doors before them. Each appeared as though they could be the direction they needed to go, but each was locked tight. Looking to Varric, she watched as he approached the first, kneeling down to carefully pick the lock. Pulling out her blade, she waited as he slowly opened the doors, stepping aside in case anything sprung out at them. Finding only a cloud of sand dancing around, she stepped cautiously inside.

The chamber was empty, save three large boxes and a table that held a number of scrolls. Picking the first up, she glanced over her shoulder as she heard Varric working on the locks of the large chests. Reading the contents of the scroll, she carefully tucked it into her bag before pouring over the others. They contained information about the early Tevinter Imperium, what it was like before the Blights had been brought down upon the world. It was a piece of history that she couldn’t chance losing to the wastes, knowing that either Leliana or Josephine could find a way to make these useful.

Moving on to the next chamber, she entered once the lock had been picked and the door opened. It too was void of life, though like the first, bore chests and scrolls with more history. Gathering everything up, she made sure it was tucked safely in the pouch Solas had given her with the other items they’d collected. Waiting until Varric had unlocked the third and final door, she stepped slowly inside.

Unlike the other roms, this one was open to the sky above. It wasn’t _empty_ like the others though, as several Venatori spoke about another chamber somewhere further within. There was an item there they were after, something she suspected would _benefit_ the cult if they managed to get their hands on it. Looking to her friends, she slipped silently back into the previous chamber to discuss their next move.

“Whatever they’re after, we’ve got to stop them from _getting_.” Blackwall said softly.

“I agree. It’s likely to be something _dangerous_ from old Tevinter knowing _our_ luck.” Varric replied.

“Why are we sitting here _talking_ when we could be in there _killing_?” Bull growled. “We all _know_ what we have to do, let’s get in there and _do_ it.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Sylwynn crept silently back into the room and waited until Varric had once again vanished. Casting her barrier, she filled the area with electricity, catching the Venatori off guard. One of the men, the one she suspected was in _charge_ , rushed towards her. He was obviously a mage, as the energy crackled off him just as it did her. 

Grinning as he decided to make it a mage fight, she first summoned up a jet of fire before covering the man in ice. He retaliated by calling up a storm to engulf her in lightning, something she found rather _invigorating_. Laughing as she struck out with her blade, she saw the surprise on his face as the weapon tore easily through his soft clothing. Casting another ice spell, she then blasted him with fire as he tried to heal himself. Drawing on the energy from the Fade as she had before, she again found the spell that would make the man explode. It was harder to cast just then, though it didn’t stop her from doing so.

Stepping back once she’d beaten him down enough, she covered herself with a shield as his body exploded, showering the area with bits and pieces as they splatted on the ground. Turning her attention to the remaining Venatori, she started after one of the men who had decided to abandon his fellows rather than die with the rest of them. Catching his leg with a tendril of ice, she moved quickly towards him as he dropped to the stone floor. Driving her blade through his back, she felt another body fall on top of her before sliding to the ground. Looking back, she smiled as she saw Varric standing there, crossbow pointed in her direction, and knew that he’d taken the last man down.

Shaking the sand off her as best she could, she then turned her attention to the last door. It was larger than the others, and felt more _ominous_. Checking it for the presence of magic, she carefully dispelled the trap so that Varric could work on the lock. Keeping an eye out for anything else that might try to move in on them while they were distracted, she heard the lock click as it finally came free. Thanking Varric, she made her way up the remaining stairs to have a look inside. Casting another dispel in case this entrance too was boobytrapped, she slowly pulled the massive wood and stone door open to see inside.

The room was lit by a pair of torches. Blood floated lazily through the air, as though suspended from an attack on some unseen person. Stepping cautiously inside, Sylwynn _felt_ the darkness closing in on her. Her heart raced as she saw an eerie glow coming from the center of the room, and she was almost afraid of what it _was_. Looking nervously around, she took the final few steps towards the object, blinking in surprise as she saw a glowing staff floating upright in the swirl of blood that seemed to emanate from it. Looking to her friends, she knew _this_ was the object the Venatori had sought in these quiet ruins...


	36. Chapter 36

“That thing doesn’t _look_ right...” Blackwall said, taking a step back away from the staff.

“It’s _dangerous_ , no question. That’s why we need to _take_ it... If the _Venatori_ get to it _first_...” Sylwynn replied softly.

“I agree with you there, Boss... but _how_?” Bull asked. “I don’t think it’s exactly safe to _touch_...”

“It’s _not_... There are _spells_ here to keep it in place, and _removing_ it triggers _other_ magic... I’m going to need some time to study this... You three keep watch.” she replied.

Waiting until they’d left the room, Sylwynn used her magic to collect a sample of the blood, not wanting to touch it herself. She knew it was blood magic, though she wasn’t _exactly_ sure what the spell was supposed to do. Pulling the magic in the blood slowly apart, she learned that it was some sort of _time_ based spell. Furrowing her brow, she wondered just how _long_ the staff had been there...

Hours passed with little notice. She just couldn’t seem to break apart the magic that kept everything there in suspended animation. She knew it was the _staff_ , but she couldn’t figure out _how_ it was doing what it was. Blinking as she saw Varric come in, she let out a tired sigh.

“You’ve been in here all _day_ , Sparky... Don’t you think you need to come out and _eat_?” he said gently.

“I’m so _close_ , Varric. There’s just something I’m _missing_... Something just out of _reach_...” she replied, taking a bite of the bread he passed her.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out... You usually _do_.” Varric grinned. “Our spider friend is here... Came looking for us I guess. Seems you were _right_ about it... It’s taken a fondness to us...”

“And it didn’t go after any of the _bodies_ on its way?” she smirked.

“Nope. Passed right by all of them to get in here. It’s currently trying to snuggle up to Blackwall.”

“Awww, it _likes_ him! Should we compose a love poem about them?” she laughed, following the dwarf from the chamber.

“Do it and I’ll give _Cullen_ something to fret about.” Blackwall growled, trying to push the spider back from him.

“I think you’d be in more trouble than you _think_ , Hero. She’s Curly’s favorite... _person_. I’ve actually never _seen_ him this happy... Didn’t think he knew _how_ to smile.” Varric chuckled. “So. When’s the wedding?” he finished, nudging Blackwall’s arm.

“Shut it, you.” Blackwall gruffed.

“Any luck, Boss?” Bull asked, passing her a plate of meat and cheese as he moved to sit beside her.

“It’s _time_ magic...” she replied, taking a bite.

“Like in _Redcliffe_? Could this be more of that crazy ass magic _Alexius_ was using?” Bull said, furrowing his brow.

“I don’t think so... It’s _older_.. Definitely _Tevinter_ though... I’m going to guess that this is from _before_ the Imperium fell...” she mused, looking over the ruins.

“Think _Dorian_ might know anything about it?” Bull asked.

“It’s _possible_ , though even _this_ might be beyond him... We _might_ need Josephine to call in a few favors...” Sylwynn said softly.

“You just want to see _Sparkler_ again, Tiny.” Varric teased.

“He’s _from_ Tevinter... He’d have a better chance of figuring this shit _out_ than we do.” Bull growled.

“If that’s what you want to _go_ with.” Varric laughed.

“ _I_ think we should focus on getting that staff _sooner_ than _later_. While _having_ Dorian here would be of _great_ benefit, we can’t _wait_ for him.” Sylwynn said more gruffly than she would have liked. “I’m sorry... It’s just... there’s so much _blood_ magic in there, it’s making me _sick_.”

“It’s fine, Sparky. You’re doing what none of us _can_ , so we’re more than willing to have patience with you.” Varric smiled.

“The _stench_ of it... I need some fresh air.”

Getting to her feet, Sylwynn walked down the stairs and into the open space of the sky above her. It was refreshing and clean, something she needed to ease the ache she’d been feeling since first setting foot in that chamber. Finding herself a tree in the courtyard, she sat herself down before it, resting her back against the trunk. Drawing in several deep breaths, she called up the magic she needed to help clear her mind. Blood magic was _poison_ to a Dalish mage, and the fact there was so _much_ of it here was enough to make her violently ill unless she took appropriate measures. Letting the gentle breeze that drifted through the open chamber soothe her heated skin, she let out a weary sigh. She wasn’t going to be able to figure the puzzle out _today_ , as her body needed a _rest_ from all the offensive energy in the chamber. Picking herself up, she made her way back to her friends and offered them a small smile.

“The chamber isn’t going anywhere. So long as we keep guard, it can wait until tomorrow. Blood magic... I can’t deal with it anymore today... I’m drained.” she said softly, taking a seat on a step across from the chamber entrance.

“No one said you had to figure it all out in one day, Sparky. We know these things take time, and we’re in no rush to make you sick. So long as no one else gets to the damned thing, it can definitely _wait_.” Varric offered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Nodding her thanks, Sylwynn stretched out her legs as she rest back on her hands. The sun would be setting soon and they would need to get tents set up for the night. She didn’t feel _comfortable_ sleeping in an area where demons sat frozen in a state of suspended animation, but they really didn’t have much of a _choice_. If they returned to the cave, they left the ruins open for the Venatori to reclaim them. She didn’t _want_ that to happen, as there was no telling what they would _do_ with the staff once they _got_ it. Sighing, she knew she needed to get the riddle figured out so they could make their way back to Griffon Wing Keep.

Her mind went to Cullen. She wanted to see him again, if only for a moment. She wondered how it was that she’d become so attached to a _human_ , though her mother had told her that it was in Elgar’nan’s plan to bring peace between the People and the theirs. _She_ was to be the start of that, which was why she’d she’d been sent to the _Conclave_. She hadn’t _known_ it at the time though. Not that Cullen was just _any_ human... He was _special_... His heart had been broken and his world shattered and yet... he was still gentle and tender. He’d lived through the Blight, seen its horror and the devastation it had caused. Through it all, he was _still_ a caring and compassionate man, one who’d stolen her heart with ease.

Setting up the tents, she pulled out a little meat and some vegetables. Within the hour, she had a hearty stew bubbling over the fire for them. Making a little bread to go with it, she sat back to watch everything cook. Smiling at Varric as he came to sit beside her, she lay her head on his shoulder. She was tired and needed rest, and he was happy to just let her sit for a while. She would be made to face the chamber again in the morning, and while she wasn’t looking forward to it, it was something that had to be done. Whatever power that staff held was something the Venatori desperately _wanted_ , and they _couldn’t_ allow the cult to gain that power, no matter the cost to her personally.

Passing out bowls of stew and bread once everything was cooked, she ate slowly while thoughts of the magic rolled through her head. There was something _there_ that she was missing, though she couldn’t put her finger on it. It was bothering her, as she knew it was something that _should_ have been obvious. Setting her food aside after eating only half, she got slowly to her feet. Looking at the chamber, she almost felt it _calling_ to her. It was a darkness that wanted to _consume_ her, one that would strip her of all she knew and loved. Shivering against the sudden chill that washed over her, she crawled into her tent and pulled her bedroll over her as she struggled to sleep.

Her dreams were a mix of tangled images... At times, she was with Cullen, others, she was back in the chamber with the oppressive darkness of the staff. Visions of her sister drifted through every now and then, and always gave her a sense of foreboding. It was unsettling, as she got the feeling Vehira had done something... _wrong_... She tried reaching out to her, as she had in the past, but her sister had completely closed herself off from any outside communication. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, she thought whatever it was she’d done would somehow tear them apart irrevocably.

Waking with a start, she looked around nervously. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat up, the light of the fire flickering outside the canvas of her tent. Wiping them away, she moved silently into the courtyard. The spider was still close by, though it was obvious by the webbing on the opposite door to the staff chamber that it was sitting guard over them. It would know, likely before her wards even went off, if anyone was trying to sneak in on them. It would give them enough time to respond at the very least, something she was grateful for.

Gathering her pouch, she made her way slowly into the chamber. She wanted to get the staff and be done with it, as she felt the need to get back to Skyhold. Vehira needed her, and she somehow felt that _Cullen_ did as well. He’d been odd in her dream, as though something was bothering him. She knew she needed to be there, to help him through whatever it was that was holding him at the moment. She was _determined_ to figure it out today, determined to solve the puzzle that kept them there in the ruins.

Looking at the staff, she cast a barrier around herself to try and keep the darkness from seeping into her, as it had the previous day. Sitting herself down on one of the broken chests, she settled in to the task of picking apart the magic that held the weapon still and kept the place in a state as silent as the grave. It didn’t matter how long it took, they’d be _leaving_ these ruins before the sun was high in the sky.

Magic swirled around her in great waves as she worked spell after spell. The air itself was so charged with energy that when Varric entered some time later, the hairs on his chest and arms stood on end. Her eyes were alight with the power she wielded, blazing a fiery gold in the early morning hours. Feeling herself lift off the ground, she let the magic consume her as she unlaced the fabric of the time spell that had held the place for so long. Her hair drifted gently around her, as though it was carried by the water in which she swam. Carefully reigning each delicate tendril, she touched down lightly on the ground before the pedestal the staff rested over.

“What... was _that_?” Varric asked, stunned.

“It’s done...” she replied softly, staggering as she worked to regain her footing.

Feeling Varric’s arm come around her waist, she drew in a deep breath. Turning to meet his worried eyes, she offered him a small smile.

“The staff can be taken now... It’ll still release the spell holding everything frozen here, but it’s not going to rip apart the essence of time _itself_.” she breathed.

“How long have you been _up_ , Sparky?”

“A while.”

“ _Just_ a while?”

“I couldn’t sleep. That... _thing_ in there...” she breathed.

“Let’s get you something to eat... That’ll help clear your mind.” Varric said, taking her back out to the courtyard.

Letting him lead her out, Sylwynn shielded her eyes from the brilliance of the early morning sun. She hadn’t realized she’d been in there as long as she had, but the light shining down on her face told her all she needed to know. Taking the sweet bread Blackwall offered, she merely stared at it, turning it over in her hands several times. Blinking as she heard her name, she offered them all a small smile.

“You ok Boss?” Bull asked, passing her an apple.

“Yeah... I’m good.” she replied.

“You _sure_ , Sparky? You were _floating_ in there...”

“ _Floating_?” Blackwall asked incredulously.

“You sure you ain’t _possessed_ , Boss?” Bull asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at her.

“I’m fine guys, really. It’s old magic my Keeper taught me. It’s used to break down magic that’s been lingering for too long, and that was stale, like bad bread. I had to pick it apart as carefully as I could to keep it from making a _bigger_ mess than was already done here.” she replied.

“So we can take it and leave?” Blackwall asked.

“Yes, and no. It’s safe to _take_ the staff, but _doing_ so releases the spell that keeps everything _frozen_. We’ll have to _fight_ our way out.” she said, meeting their eyes in turn.

“And that’s the only way? There’s not a way to _disable_ that?” Blackwall asked again.

“No. And we can’t _leave_ it here, _especially_ now that I’ve stripped away all the other magic.” she replied, taking a bite of the bread.

“Well Boss, whenever you’re ready.”

Nodding her head, Sylwynn turned her attention back to the bread and apple she’d been given. Eating quickly, she watched as the others packed up the camp, tucking everything carefully into the Fade pouch. Brushing her hands off, she got to her feet and picked up her staff. They were going to have to move quickly in getting the other one put away, as the _instant_ it was removed from its pedestal, the ruins would come to life once again. Once _that_ happened, the staff would summon all the darker forces in the ruins to come to its aid. Since it was old _Tevinter_ magic, _Dorian_ was best suited to break it down, and _Solas_ would be key in _helping_ him. Between the _two_ of them, they could make the staff _safe_ to use.

Making her way into the chamber, she saw the hesitation on her friends’ faces and offered them a reassuring smile. Waiting until Varric had the pouch open, she watched the warriors get into place at the door before turning her attention to the staff. Drawing in a steadying breath, she slowly reached a hand out towards it. 

“Here we go...” she said softly.

The magic crackled as she got closer, arching angrily as her fingers wrapped around the rough wood of the grip. A violent tremor shook the chamber as the staff called out for help. She could _hear_ the demons in the other chambers roaring to life, and quickly stuffed the staff into the pouch. Waiting until Varric had sealed it tight, she tied it to her belt and turned her attention to the beasts making their way up the stairs. The blood that had been floating in the air left the ground sticky where it landed, making their feet squelch slightly as they raced out to meet the demons that came to the weapon’s call for help.

Pulling her own staff, she also took out the spirit blade Cullen had given her and charged towards the shade that was drifting her way. Striking out at the demon with the blade, she followed up with an electrical blast from her staff. The effect sent the beast flying back several feet, enabling her to press her advantage. Charging after it, she struck again with another bolt of lightning, channeling it through the magical sword as it hit its target.

Bull growled as a terror appeared before him, drawing her attention briefly in his direction. It was enough to let the shade strike her, making her wish she’d remembered to call up her barrier _first_. Fortunately for her, the attack didn’t penetrate her armor, leaving a slimy green goo in its place instead. Blasting the shade with a more powerful bolt of lightning, she watched it explode before her, pieces flying everywhere as it was torn apart from the charge flowing through its body. Rushing quickly to help her Qunari friend, Sylwynn struck the beast low, cutting a large gash in its leg while Bull struck high. Pressing their advantage, she then summoned a wave of lightning to cover the ground, electrocuting everything in its path, save her friends.

Driving her staff blade into the ground, she let a wave of pure magical energy explode from the tip, knocking their enemies off their feet. It was enough to give the others an advantage they quickly took, each of them finishing off the demon before them. Nodding briefly, she knew they needed to get into the main chamber, as there was a despair demon awaiting them, and they could be particularly nasty if left to grow. Their ice based attacks were powerful enough on their _own_ , and usually got _stronger_ the longer the demon was _out_ of the Fade.

Spotting the thing breaking free of the ice it had encased itself in, Sylwynn summoned up a firestorm to wrap around the demon. A rift burst over them as she did, spitting out _more_ for them to fight. Concentrating solely on the despair demon, she trusted her friends to keep the others off her back while she battled the beast. Watching as the demon turned toward her, she grinned as she saw it snarl before flying away from the fire that was so painful to it. Pursuing the monster across the chamber, she sent another jet of intense flame at it, causing it to shriek in agony. The ice shards it fired back at her struck her hard, leaving her feeling chilled to her soul. Pulling another barrier over herself and the others, she knew she had to take this demon down quickly.

Chasing after the demon as it flew across the room once again, she launched herself in the air, landing easily behind it. Lashing out with her spirit blade, she flinched as it struck at her with its clawed hands. Swiping at it with her blade, she watched as it bit deep into the demon’s flesh. Charging the weapon with lightning, she felt it shaking violently as it tried to escape her assault. Switching to fire, she grit her teeth as it shrieked at her again, unable to escape the hold she had on it. Calling on the raw magic from the Fade, she imbued the weapon with the same energy she’d used to make other enemies explode.

Putting up a spell shield as it did precisely that, she turned to look for another opponent. The others had taken care of them, though not without personal cost. Bull had several gashes on his arms, chest and legs, while Blackwall had claw marks across his face. Varric seemed to be bleeding profusely as well, though she couldn’t discern from _where_. Taking only a brief moment to seal the rift, she then made her way over to where the dwarf was kneeling down. Feeling his arms, neck and torso, she soon found the source of the bleeding. Calling up a powerful spell to heal him, she held her hand over his abdomen while the magic worked to mend the gaping wound.

“Terrors are a pain in my ass...” he chuckled weakly.

“Don’t move, Varric. Let me put you back together.” she replied. “Will one of you two please bring me a healing potion?”

Taking the bottle from Bull as he passed it down to her, she gently put it to Varric’s lips so he could drink. Breathing a sigh of relief as the color started returning to his cheeks, she offered him a small smile.

“Next time, Stumpy, you need to stay _away_ from the demons, not run _toward_ them.” Blackwall teased.

“You’d know all _about_ that, wouldn’t you, Hero.” Varric chuckled, pointing at the claw marks on the man’s face.

“That? That’s just a _beauty_ mark. The ladies _love_ a man with _scars_.” he retorted. “Must be why _you_ don’t have one.” Blackwall laughed.

“I wouldn’t be _talking_ there, big guy.” Bull smirked, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “ _You_ don’t seem to have one _either_.”

“Why do you think I’m _getting_ all of these? It’s hard to _compete_ with a man as scarred as _you_.” Blackwall laughed in reply.

“Fortunately, Dorian _isn’t_ a lady. Besides. I rather _like_ his fingers tracing each one, all the way to my...”

“Ok, I think I’ve heard enough about _scars_ for the day.” Sylwynn blushed, getting to her feet.

“ _Curly_ has a few, _doesn’t_ he.” Varric smirked, letting Bull help him to his feet as well.

“Must be _interesting_ to kiss him with that one over his lip...” Blackwall chuckled.

“I don’t _mind_ his scars... He’s earned each _one_.” Sylwynn replied, her cheeks coloring as she spoke.

“I guess the _real_ question is... Where _else_ does he have scars?” Varric teased.

“ _I_ don’t know... I’ve never seen... I mean... He’s always _wearing_ his armor, so.” Sylwynn stuttered. 

“Sure, Sparky. If that’s the story you want to _stick_ with. Andraste knows where your _hands_ have been though.” the dwarf laughed heartily.

Turning a deep shade of crimson, Sylwynn turned away as she heard the men laughing. She hadn’t had her hands anywhere _beneath_ Cullen’s clothing, but it wasn’t because she didn’t _want_ to. She was _curious_ about his body, and wanted to explore all the hard planes she’d felt with her hands _without_ the restriction of their clothes getting in the way. Her cheeks flamed as she thought about that, wondering how her mind had turned so _easily_ to wanting to see her love naked. Clearing her throat, she picked up her things and turned back to face her friends.

“We should... um... we need to get back to Griffon Wing to restock our supplies.” she said softly, still trying to hide the color in her cheeks.

“Ok, Sparky. Let’s get you and Tiny back to your lovers before you decide to light the place up with just the blushing _glow_ from your _cheeks_.” Varric teased, clapping her on the shoulder as he moved passed her.

Swallowing her shyness, Sylwynn followed him back out into the hot sands of the surrounding canyons. Feeling the legs of the spider as they brushed passed her, she chuckled to herself as it caught up to Blackwall, intent on sticking to his side for the time being.

“Speaking of missing lovers...” Bull smirked.

“Oh shut it.” Blackwall growled, knowing the spider wasn’t going to leave him alone at the moment.

Laughing, Sylwynn knew the trip back to the keep would be entertaining, to say the least...


	37. Chapter 37

The days it took them to reach the keep were filled with comedy. Blackwall just wanted to be left alone, while the giant spider only just wanted to cuddle up to him. It was still a mystery as to _why_ the beast had chosen to befriend them, but she wasn’t about to complain. Having the spider _with_ them kept the hyena away, something she was grateful for. Rushing ahead as she saw the keep brimming with men, she made sure all the guards and soldiers were made aware that the spider was _friendly_ , and not to _attack_ it. Seeing their trepidation as it approached, she again assured them that it really wasn’t a _threat_ to them, as long as _they_ didn’t attack it _first_. On the _contrary_. It appeared to be little more than a giant _coward_ , looking for someone to protect _it_. Laughing as it remained close to Blackwall when they entered, she shook her head and went to find whoever was in charge of the keep, since it was now full to bursting.

“Inquisitor, you’re early! We’ve barely been set _up_ a week. I have a patrol out at the moment. Some of the men sighted darkspawn in the area. I have reports that _bandits_ have taken up squatting in the fortress the ardens abandoned. We’re _reasonably_ well entrenched here, but the keep’s _water_ supply has been... _problematic_. It’s causing _delays_... I’ll prepare the troops for inspection at once.” the man said as Sylwynn and the others entered the now fully operational fortress that was Griffon Wing.

“We haven’t met, have we?” Sylwynn asked, following the man up the stairs. “What’s your name, soldier? Where have you served?”

“I beg your pardon, Inquisitor. Knight Captain Rylen at your service.” he replied, offering her a bright smile. “I served with the _Templars_ in Starkhaven until they all ran off to the hills, barking at the moon. Commander _Cullen_ offered me a job, and I was glad to do _anything_ to help stop all this madness.”

“What are your duties here, Captain?” Sylwynn asked, thinking she now had a face to put to the name she’d heard so often.

“I am Commander Cullen’s second-in-command. As such, I handle logistics for many of our high risk missions. I _also_ coordinate reports for the Commander from agents out in the field.”

“If you were in _Sarkhaven_ , how do you know _Cullen_?”

“After Kirkwall... _exploded_... Starkhaven sent aid. Rubble fell on most of the city... A lot of people were homeless or trapped in collapsed buildings. I coordinated rescue efforts and met Cullen while he was trying to command what was left of Kirkwall’s Templars.”

“You didn’t want to leave the _Chantry_ with the others of your order?”

“Sacred duties are all well and good, but someone needs to do _real_ work now and then. If the barracks are on _fire_ , I’m going for _water_ , not standing around smiting the ash for _heresy_. Ah... respectfully _speaking_ , of course, Inquisitor.” Rylen blushed slightly.

“How is the Inquisition _treating_ you so far, Captain?”

.”It’s good work... Some of it’s a touch _batty_ , but I’m always glad to be doing something _useful_ , Inquisitor. There’s no shortage of things that need repaired, shored up, or just a good bucket of _water_ dumped on them.” he smirked.

“What’s the situation in the Wardens’ fortress?”

_”Bandits_ moved in... Worse than _quillbacks_ if you ask _me_. They’re holed up in there and using it as a base to strike at our _supply_ caravans. Blasted _scavengers_...”

“And the water supply?”

“The fort’s well is full of garbage. Blasted Venatori threw _corpses_ in there. There’s an _oasis_ nearby, but a varghest claimed it. Doing a decent _job_ of keeping us _away_ , too. Four soldiers have already fallen to venom and claws. We’ll need reinforcements to drive the monster out.”

“What can you tell me about the darkspawn in the area?”

“The darkspawn seem to have _emerged_ since we took the _keep_. I’ve warned the troops _not_ to engage unless absolutely _necessary_. We don’t need a _blight_ in the ranks. We have to _find_ whatever hole the monsters _came_ from and _seal_ it.”

“And the _rest_ of the Approach?”

“I’ve had scouts investigate that red lyrium operation you smashed. I don’t think _anyone’s_ getting into _that_ cave any time soon.”

“Carry on then, Captain.” she smiled.

“He speaks of you, Inquisitor. Very _highly_...” Rylen said softly. “I’m glad he _has_ you... You’re _good_ for him.”

“I’m glad to have _him_ too.” she replied gently, meeting the man’s green eyes. “How did you _get_ here in the week or so that we’ve been away?”

Spotting Dorian as he came rushing towards them, she laughed as Bull swept the man up into a tight hug. Looking to where he’d come from, she smiled as she saw Rylen pointing to a triangular shaped stone just up the stairs near the ladders to the battlements.

“It was finished just after you left here, Inquisitor. The mage was excited to see his _amatus_ , as he called him. Couldn’t _wait_ for the four of you to _return_.” he chuckled, watching the pair disappear into the barracks below.

“So... I can go to _Skyhold_ for a visit...” Sylwynn breathed softly.

“Indeed. I think _Cullen_ would appreciate a _visit_ from you, Inquisitor.” Rylen whispered, leading her up to the portal.

Glancing back to where the others had been, Sylwynn knew she wouldn’t be missed, not for a _day_ or two. Thanking Rylen, she touched the stone and closed her eyes. It was hot to the touch, feeling as though she had just placed her hand over a fire. As it pulled her away from the keep, she thought her stomach was being torn from within her. Her head spun wildly as she moved through space, traveling the great distance between the Western Approach and Skyhold in the span of only a few heartbeats. Feeling her feet land on solid ground, she thought she’d be sick. Taking a few moments to still her racing heart, she drew in a breath to help steady herself.

Taking a moment to look around, she found herself standing to the side of the stables. Gulping in several breaths of cool mountain air, she braced herself against the stone wall until her head quit spinning. Moving away slowly, she soon found herself climbing the stairs leading into the main hall. Going to her room, she filled her tub with hot water and peeled off her clothing. Slipping into the bath, she sighed in appreciation as the water soothed the tiredness in her body. Wanting to see Cullen, she washed quickly and changed into a clean outfit. Tending to her hair, she pulled it back into a loose half pony tail, leaving it to hang to mid back in shimmering raven waves.

Leaving her feet bare, she made her way back down the stairs and through the halls until she stood just outside Cullen’s office. Opening the door, she furrowed her brow when she saw he wasn’t there. Looking to the woman standing beside his desk, she arched a brow as she drew near.

“Inquisitor? If you’re looking for the _Commander_ , he’s gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast.” the woman said, meeting her eyes with concern.

“Is everything alright?” Sylwynn asked.

“He... doesn’t look _well_ , Inquisitor.”

Nodding her thanks, Sylwynn rushed down the stairs and back out to where Cassandra usually trained. Hearing voices from within the armory, she silently crept inside. Cullen and Cassandra stood next to one of the hearths in the building, and not wanting to disturb them, she inched noiselessly closer.

“You _asked_ for my opinion, and I’ve _given_ it. Why would you _expect_ it to change?” Cassandra stated, folding her arms across her chest.

“I _expect_ you to keep your _word_... It’s _relentless_... I can’t...” Cullen retorted, his whole body tense and sweaty.

“You give yourself too little _credit_.” Cassandra interrupted.

“If I’m unable to fulfill what vows I kept then _nothing good has come of this_. Would you rather _save face_ than _admit_...” he snapped. 

Seeing his eyes fall on her as she drew closer, she watched as he went quiet. The pain was etched plainly on his handsome features, but there was something _else_ there as well. Something she’d never _seen_ on his face before... but was it _anger_ , or _shame_? Realizing it was _both_ , she offered him a gentle smile as he walked stiffly passed her.

“Forgive me...” he said, looking briefly into her eyes.

“And people say _I’m_ stubborn.” Cassandra said as she watched him leave. “This is _ridiculous_... Cullen _told_ you that he’s no longer taking lyrium?” she asked, meeting her eyes.

“Yes, and I respect his decision.” she replied, looking to where he’d gone.

“As do I, not that he’s willing to _listen_. Cullen has asked that I recommend a _replacement_ for him. I refused. It’s not _necessary_. Besides. It would _destroy_ him... He’s come so _far_...”

“Why didn’t he come to _me_?” Sylwynn asked, feeling her heart breaking for the man.

“We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could _evaluate_ the dangers. And he wouldn’t want to... risk your _disappointment_.” Cassandra replied gently.

“Is there anything we can _do_ to change his mind?”

“If _anyone_ could, it’s _you_. Mages have always made their suffering known, but _Templars_ never have. They’re _bound_ to the Order, mind and _soul_ , with someone always holding their lyrium _leash_. Cullen has a chance to _break_ that leash, to _prove_ to himself - and anyone who would follow _suit_ \- that it’s _possible_. He _can_ do this. I knew that when we met in _Kirkwall. Talk_ to him. Decide if _now_ is the time.” Cassandra finished, walking away to leave her standing alone by the hearth.

Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she knew that she too was guilty of putting the needs of the mages before those of the Templars. Now, she was seeing that _suffering_ first hand, and she didn’t _like_ it. Stepping out into the warm sunlight bathing the courtyard, she looked up to where Cullen’s office was. She needed to _talk_ to him... let him know he didn’t have to do this _alone_.

Making her way through the castle, she soon found herself standing outside his office door. Drawing a steadying breath, she knew she would do _anything_ to keep him there, anything at _all_. Opening the door slowly, she heard him growl only an instant before the box containing his lyrium kit shattered into a thousand pieces on the wall beside her. Jumping in surprise, she quickly looked to where he was leaning on his desk.

“Maker’s _breath_! I didn’t hear you _enter_!” he said, startled. “I... Forgive me...” he finished, his voice revealing just how tired he actually _was_.

“Cullen, if you need to _talk_...” she began, her heart breaking to see him like this.

“You don’t have to...” he started.

Hearing him groan in pain as his knees weakened, she moved quickly to his side. Seeing him waving her off, she swallowed the painful lump in her throat.

“I never meant for this to interfere...” he said weakly.

“Are you going to be alright?” she asked, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

“Yes...” he replied quickly. “Ah, I don’t know...”

Watching him force himself to stand back upright, she knew the pain was taking its toll on him. She couldn’t _imagine_ what he was going through just then, and she felt _helpless_ to do anything for him. Seeing that anger cross his face again, she saw him meet her eyes almost _coldly_.

“You _asked_ what happened to Ferelden’s Circle... It was taken over by _abominations_... The _Templars_ \- my friends - were _slaughtered_...” he panted, moving off to stand in front of his little window. “I was _tortured_... They tried to break my _mind_ and I...huh... How can you be the same _person_ after that?”

Watching as he tensed, she saw the anguish on his handsome features as the memories raged through his mind like an inferno. Seeing him go still at the window again, she thought perhaps it was helping to clear his head to look out at the valley below them.

“Still... I wanted to _serve_... They sent me to _Kirkwall_...” he snarled, looking at her a moment. “I _trusted_ my Knight Commander and for _what_ , hmmm? Her fear of _mages_ ended in _madness_. Kirkwall’s Circle fell... Innocent people _died_ in the streets... Can’t you see I want _nothing_ to do with that _life_?” he growled, turning to face her.

His eyes glittered dangerously for a moment, giving Sylwynn the impression that should she do _anything_ he could perceive as magic, he’d _attack_ her for it. He was in _agony_ , and those _wounded_ as badly as he was tended to lash out before thinking through the situation. They were in fight or flight mode, and when they couldn’t _flee_ , they _fought_. Cullen was the _only_ person she wouldn’t harm, even at the cost of her own _life_ , if that was what it took. Seeing him resume his pacing, she spoke gently to him, hoping to ease the roaring lion within him.

“Of _course_ I can, Cullen. I...” she began softly.

“ _DON’T_! You should be _questioning_ what I’ve done.” he said, sighing as he walked passed her. “I thought this would be _better_... That I would _regain_ some _control_ over my life... These thoughts won’t _leave_ me... How many _lives_ depend on our _success_? I _SWORE_ myself to this _cause_! I will _not_ give less to the _Inquisition_ than I did the _Chantry_! I should be _taking_ it!” he snarled, hitting the bookcase with his clenched fist. “I should be _taking_ it...”

His body was trembling from the withdrawals he was going through, and Sylwynn wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and hold him until the trembling stopped. He was in _need_ of that kind of embrace just then, if only to show him he didn’t have to face his demons _alone_. Stepping closer to him as his anger began to dwindle, she gently came to stand quietly before him. Watching him look slowly up at her, she offered him an understanding smile.

“This doesn’t have to _be_ about the Inquisition... Is this what _you_ want?” she asked tenderly.

Seeing his body relax a little, she felt her heart slow from the racing fear she’d experienced when she thought he might turn his Templar abilities against her. Her mind told her that while he was still _dangerous_ , he wouldn’t ever hurt her _intentionally_. It was a great _relief_ , and she wondered why she’d ever thought him capable _before_. Giving him time to decide what he wanted, she again smiled gently at him.

“No...” he whispered, sighing in exhaustion. “But these memories have always _haunted_ me... If they become _worse_... If I... If I can not _endure_ this...” he finished softly.

“You _can_.” she replied, carefully pulling him into her arms.

Hearing him sigh as his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt the trembling stop all together, as though he had drawn strength from _her_.

“Alright...” he breathed into her hair.

Standing still with him, Sylwynn felt him clinging to her like a shaking leaf on a tree. He was _terrified_ of failing, of letting her _down_. It was evident in the _desperation_ with which he held her, as though afraid she’d _vanish_ if he let go. Letting him pull away when he was ready, she saw the tears that welled in his amber eyes. He was _afraid_... Brushing them gently away, she offered him a comforting smile. It was returned with a tenderness only _he_ had ever shown her, that only he _could_. He was _weak_ now though... _too_ weak to offer any resistance. Casting little spells to disguise them as she led him through the castle, she helped him up the stairs to her room. 

Sitting him on her bed, she tugged off his boots before unhooking the buckles and straps that kept his armor on. Hanging it all on her own armor stand, she helped him lay back on her bed. Pulling the covers over him, she sang an old Dalish lullaby that she’d heard her parents sing, and that she’d done herself when they’d been slain as she held her sister. Gently brushing the soft golden curls from his face as she watched over him, she remained at his side as he fell into an uneasy, exhausted sleep. Kissing his forehead tenderly, she moved silently from the room, locking the door from the inside so he wouldn’t be disturbed.

Returning to the office, she began picking up the pieces of the shattered box he’d hurled at the door. Using a small spell to help tidy up the _rest_ of the place, she then slipped out, making sure all the doors to the office were locked from the outside, so as not to arouse suspicion. Cullen’s terror was _real_ ; the horrors he’d _faced_ , both in the Circles and at the hands of the _demons_ , had nearly _destroyed_ him. She hadn’t _known_ how bad things had been, she’d only _suspected_. Hearing it made her heart _break_ for him. It was no _wonder_ he didn’t trust _mages_ , she doubted _she_ would either.

It was very similar to the was _she_ was in a way... Before she’d come to the Conclave, she was more likely to _attack_ a human than _talk_ to one. Even as she’d _traveled_ to the old Temple, she’d been _more_ than tempted to strike out at those that glared at her. Once in the dungeons at _Haven_ , she knew she’d been _foolish_ to have trusted anyone on her way there. She’d been treated with _contempt_ ; people _assumed_ she was responsible for killing the _Divine_ and were going to _execute_ her for it. Again, when she’d awakened in that hut after attempting to seal the Breach, she didn’t _trust_ them not to _hurt_ her. It had only been after being shown genuine _kindness_ by both Leliana _and_ Cullen that she came to see they weren’t _all_ bad. In fact, she’d changed so _much_ since this all began that she hardly _recognized_ herself as the same woman. She realized it was the same for Cullen...

_Cullen..._

She’d almost _lost_ him. Not just as Commander of her _army_ , but to the _madness_ that had seized him. She’d always been _told_ lyrium was a poison, now she was seeing it _first hand_. It was a _horrible_ thing the Chantry did to those willing to serve and protect, and she wondered if there was a way to _change_ that. They _needed_ to, for the sake of the men and women that still _wanted_ to serve, but no longer wanted to take the _lyrium_. Perhaps there was a way for them to gain their abilities _without_ the liquified ore...

Taking a few minutes to get herself some supper, she returned to her room and let herself inside. Casting a small spell to keep people away for the night, she silently made her way towards the little chair beside the bed. Finding Cullen still sleeping where she’d left him, she smiled gently. He was _exhausted_ , and she knew he needed his _rest_ more than anything. Lightly brushing the hair from his face where it had fallen once again, she moved to sit beside him on the bed. Feeling his arm come forcefully around her, she soon found herself being held protectively against him, as though he was taking shelter in the safety of her arms. He was trembling, another sign he was struggling against the withdrawals. She wondered how long it would be this way for him before he had finally washed the poison from his system...

Waiting until he’d released her, she moved silently from the bed to fetch a cool cloth and some water. He was feverish just then, and while she could use _magic_ to bring it down, she wanted to do it _without_. Lightly dipping the cloth in the water, she wrang it out before gently dabbing it against his brow. He was sweating _profusely_ , and she wished there was something _more_ she could do to ease his pain. For now, this would have to be enough.

Feeling her own weariness settling in, she returned the bowl to the wash closet and draped the cloth over the tub. Rylen had said that Cullen could use to see her just then, and she wondered if the man knew exactly how _right_ he was. Making her way to the hearth, she used a small fire spell to keep the logs burning throughout the night. Taking a book from the shelf behind her desk, she walked silently over to the little couch beside the bed to read. Every little noise Cullen made drew her attention away from the tome however, and she eventually decided against reading. Reclaiming the chair next to where Cullen slept, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to shrug off the cold.

_Dreams danced through her mind, summoning images of days gone by. She saw her youth, and the few friends she’d had in her clan. They were warm, and made her feel as though everything was safe, as it was supposed to be. The dream soon shifted however. Darkspawn covered the land like a plague, and only one light shown through the blackness outside a tower window. It was just as dark inside, as blood flowed out of the walls as though they had been stabbed. There was chaos and terror; horrible shapes lumbered through the silence, wreaking havoc on those trying to regain a measure of control..._

_Bodies littered the ground like fallen leaves. Some clad in silken robes, others in bloodstained armor. Scorch marks marred the metal in places, while pointed staff blades penetrated others. Desperation washed over her as she moved silently through the halls, blade in hand. One... Just one... If only ONE person could be found alive, then perhaps it was COMPLETELY hopeless.... But no. All were dead..._

_Ahead, a large chamber loomed ominously in the dim light. The sense of having been through those doors numerous times engulfed her like a wave on the sea. Sometimes they were departed with relief, others with sorrow. But then, there was ONE that had survived, perhaps she was still THERE..._

_Golden hair, wound neatly into a shimmering bun at her crown... A mage beckoning for help. Trapped by demons in the chamber above... She’s saved by her hero... Just barely in time... Escape to the hills where the Blight has not touched... Together, alone, safe and happy... She turns cruel... softening enough just to maintain devotion before again feeding like a demon... Offering the heart’s desire before snatching it all away. The torture is repeated until finally, it breaks..._

_A light, once seen from only afar, shines brightly now before a chamber meant to hold a Templar prisoner. Anger at the face, the same as the one the torturer often bore. The gentleness is real though... real enough to touch... She reaches out, breaks the barrier restraining, setting free the shattered Templar and helping him to his feet. She disappears briefly through the door of horrors, only to emerge with a face all too familiar... Another appears as the light begins to fade from harsh words spoken to her... A forcefulness in response to gentle love offered. Cruelty returned for an imagined slight... A cruelty so cold and heartless... A betrayal that eventually extinguishes the light entirely..._

_A void is left where once a gentle flower once bloomed... A flower crushed by the armored boot of the Templar she loved and trusted... One with whom she’d hoped to have a future outside the walls of her stone prison... The fear of mages, of HER, led to the death and destruction of hundreds more... If only the Templar could hold his flower once again... The gentle maiden who had once held his heart..._

_A new name is whispered though, soft and more loving than the golden haired mage... With her, a future is reborn... A future with a raven haired mage that chases away all fear..._


	38. Chapter 38

The sun glinted brightly off the glass doors to her two balconies, shining brilliantly in her eyes. Blinking, she realized she’d been crying while she slept, her dream being a little _too_ real for her just then. Wiping the tears away, she turned her attention to her bed. Cullen was still asleep, though he too was having a nightmare. She wondered if it was anything like the one _she’d_ had. He’d told her the memories had always haunted him, and now she thought she understood why. The tower she’d seen was likely the Ferelden Circle of Magi, the place his _horror_ had all began. There was so much blood and death, it was a wonder he’d stayed _sane_. The golden haired mage was likely Shaari, the woman who’d gone on to become the Hero of Ferelden during the _Blight_. The flower crushed under the boot made her wonder though... Which _Templar_ had _worn_ that boot?

Both Cullen _and_ Alistair were trained as Templars, and according to _Leliana_ , Shaari had loved them _both_. It was a painful reminder of the potential future that waited _any_ Dalish that thought to give themselves to a human lover... Still, she’d suffer any agony to be with _Cullen_ , no matter how long or short their time together _was_. She wondered if Shaari had felt the _same_ in the beginning. In the _end_ , Alistair’s betrayal had led to her death... Collecting another bowl of cold water and the cloth, she returned to Cullen’s side and carefully tended to him as she had the night before. He was still ill, despite all she was doing to help. Still, she would remain at his side until he was better, no matter how long that took.

Hearing her stomach growl as morning turned to afternoon, she slowly got to her feet and stretched. She was achy and sore from having slept in the chair, though she’d do it all again if she needed to. Deciding to go down and get something to eat, she made her way to the door and lowered the spell. Once through, she re-cast the enchantment to keep people away so that Cullen could continue to rest without being disturbed. Reaching the main hall, she offered Leliana a small smile as she saw the woman approach.

“How is he?” she asked, turning to walk in step with Sylwynn.

“Sick. He’s been sweating and shivering all night, and the nightmares...” she replied softly.

“I’ve kept people away from both his office as well as your room so that he can recover.”

“Why, Leliana?” Sylwynn asked, stopping to look at her friend.

“I’m sorry?” she replied, meeting her eyes.

“Why would the Divine _allow_ this? Allow the Chantry to _poison_ their Templars, the very _people_ the use to enforce their dominance over us _mages_? Aren’t they in _enough_ danger from those who would turn their abilities against them? What _purpose_ does this serve?” she asked again, tears brimming in her owlish eyes.

“That was one of the things Justinia wanted to reform. Templars are _slaves_ to lyrium, and _some_ of the Revered Mothers keep a tight hold on that _leash_. They don’t want their most valuable assets to get _away_.” Leliana replied gently.

“Can’t they see that _Templars_ are still _people_? Isn’t it bad _enough_ that we _mages_ are seen as... As...” she struggled, fighting the tears that had begin to cascade over her cheeks.

Feeling her friend guide her gently into an alcove, she sniffled as she swallowed the painful lump that tore at her heart.

“I would suffer _any_ cruelty if it meant that _Cullen_ didn’t have to.” she whispered softly.

“I know, my Lady.” Leliana offered. “Cullen is _strong_. He will pull _through_ this, and he would not wish to see _you_ suffer for _him_. In the beginning... He wanted to distance himself from the life he’d led as a Templar, which is why he _stopped_ taking lyrium. At first, that was what he told everyone. Now however, we know he does it for _you_.”

“He is _quiet_ behind the noise. The little bottle made him _shake_ , but he breaks the chains that held him.” Cole said as he walked by them.

Looking to the man, she saw the innocent smile he gave her. It was more comforting than she thought he knew, but then, he was a spirit of _compassion_. At least, that’s what _Solas_ had told her anyhow. Calling him back over, she met his big blue eyes kindly.

“Cole? Can you help him?” she asked.

“I can. Thank you for asking me, Inquisitor.” he replied.

Seeing him disappear, she knew he’d gone to do what it was that Cullen _needed_ just then. Meeting Leliana’s eyes, she offered her friend a small smile before stepping out of the alcove. Taking up an apple and some bread, she then grabbed a bottle of wine and a little dried meat and cheese. Returning to her room, she found Cullen sleeping peacefully now. It was what he needed _most_ , and _Cole_ had helped him _find_ it.

The days that followed saw him recovering faster than he would have had Cole not interfered. He’d been able to return to his _own_ room, though had done so under cover of darkness so as not to breed _more_ gossip. Not that _she_ minded; she could care less if the whole _world_ knew Cullen had stayed in her room. He was still shy and awkward however, and she really didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable that she was certain he was _already_ at being so weak and helpless in front of her.

Nearly a week had passed since he’d left her chambers, and while she’d gone to check on him, she’d rarely found him alone. Soldiers had come to give their reports and receive their new orders, and with him being _gone_ as long as he was, they’d gotten rather farther behind than she would have liked. Now, receiving a personal message from him requesting she meet him on the battlements at her convenience, she couldn’t wait to go.

Rushing from her room, she passed by his office and out to where they’d first kissed. Seeing him standing there, swaying in the breeze as though he was part of it, she couldn’t help but smile. He looked so _peaceful_... As though the demons had given him a reprieve for some time now. Moving slowly up the steps, she offered him a warm smile as his eyes found hers.

“I wanted to thank you...” he began, turning to face her. “When you came to see me... If there’s anything... This sounded _much_ better in my head.” he finished.

“I trust you’re feeling better?” she asked.

“I... Yes.”

“Is it always that _bad_?”

“The pain comes and goes... Sometimes I feel as if I’m _back_ there. I should not have pushed myself so _far_ that day.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I am.” he smiled brightly, turning to look out over the old stone he rest on. I never told anyone what truly _happened_ to me at Ferelden’s Circle. I was... not _myself_ after that. I was _angry_... And for _years_ , that anger _blinded_ me... I’m not _proud_ of the man that made me... The way I saw _mages_... I’m not _sure_ I would have _cared_ about you. The _thought_ of that... _sickens_ me... Now I can put some _distance_ between myself and everything that happened... It’s a _start_.”

“For what it’s _worth_ , I _like_ who you are now.” she replied, returning his gesture.

“Even after...”

“Cullen, I _care_ about you. You’ve done _nothing_ to change that.”

Seeing the tender look he gave her, she felt her heart melt. He was so gentle that the thought he might have _hurt_ her in all that _terrified_ him. Meeting his eyes with the same loving gaze he offered her, she softly brushed her hand against his cheek.

“What about you? _You_ have troubles of your own... How are _you_ holding up?”

“I’ve met good people here... Knowing they have my back... it helps.” she replied, smiling warmly.

“You _certainly_ keep interesting _company_.” he smirked. “I suppose _I_ do as well.”

Standing with him while he stared out at the valley below, she savored the cool wind on her cheeks. It was refreshing, something they clearly both needed. Glancing over at him, she offered him a small smile.

“May I ask you something?” she began.

“Always.” he replied, turning to face her as he leaned against the old stone.

“Do you think _Templars_ should cease to exist?”

“No. I _may_ have chosen to leave that life, but I _respect_ those who remain. Magic ungoverned could tear the _world_ apart. It’s doing so _now_. Templars are trained and _able_ to confront such dangers.” he replied quickly.

“What would you _suggest_?” she asked, a little more guarded this time.

“Some call the Circle a _prison_... That can only breed _resentment_. Perhaps opportunities to work _outside_ the Circle... a mixed military service, or _healer’s_ clinics with Templar _support_. And there must be a _safer_ way for Templars to leave. Templars can lose their _memories_ to lyrium... Some call it a _gift_... to forget the failed _Harrowings_ , the _demons_. Some atrocities haunt me _still_. But to lose what _good_ I can recall... I nearly lost my _mind_ once... it is _no gift_.”

“I like the sound of that.” she smiled, taking a step closer.

“I’m not sure it’s the answer, but _something_ needs to change.” he said, pulling her into his arms. 

“You... still _regret_ the man you became after leaving Ferelden...”

“After the Ferelden Circle, I thought _all_ mages were like the ones there. Knight Commander Meredith’s methods _were harsh_ , but they kept people _safe_.”

“You said Meredith was _unstable_...”

“She was my _Knight Commander_. I had no _reason_ to distrust her. She wasn’t wrong about the _blood_ mages in Kirkwall. Meredith _encouraged_ my anger towards the mages, but there was only so _far_ that I would go and she _knew_ that. I was her second in command. She kept decisions from me, those I would _question_. I believed she was serving the city. I never _thought_ to question her, not until it was too late.”

“You can’t control _everything_. You stood _up_ to her in the end.” Sylwynn smiled gently, looking up to meet his eyes.

“If I _hadn’t_ , would I be like her _now_? I _wanted_ mages locked away as much as _she_ did. I trusted they were treated _reasonably well_ , but I should have done _more_... I should have looked _into_ it... It’s not _yet_ enough... The Inquisition is my chance to _attone_... I will see it through.” he replied, holding her a little tighter.

“The Inquisition won’t last _forever_... What will you _do_ when this is over?”

“To be honest I hadn’t given it much _thought_ until recently... I’m not use to _having_ so many... _possibilities_.” he smiled, looking down at her.

“You’ve mentioned siblings. With everything that’s happened, do you know if they’re alright?”

“I’ve received word from my eldest sister. She was _always_ good at tracking me down. South Reach has experienced the same chaos as everywhere else. My family is fine. Pray they remain so.”

“Your sister tracked you down? She didn’t know where you _were_?”

“I let her know I was in Haven... She assumed I survived... It’s not the first time. I _may_ have neglected to tell her when I was transferred to Kirkwall.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t in a good state. I wanted only to _leave_. I received an _angry_ letter about my ‘ _disappearance_ ’ two years later. For all her reprimands, it was a _relief_ to hear from someone who knew me before the Blight.”

“You’re sister sounds like a smart and wonderful woman.” Sylwynn teased.

“She is... Though not _nearly_ as wonderful as _you_.” Cullen smirked. “You know... I think I _might_ have forgotten what it feels like to _kiss_ you in all this.”

“Then we must rectify it _at once_!” she grinned.

Leaning up, she captured his lips for a heated kiss. She knew she needed to leave for the Approach once again, but for now, she needed to be _here_ , with _Cullen_. He was only just _starting_ to taste life the other side of addiction, and she didn’t want him to _forget_ her in all his healing. Not that he _would_ , as he just wasn’t that kind of man. Letting him take her hand as he pulled back with a grin, she walked with him over the battlements towards his office. She still had questions, and while she didn’t want to _pry_ , she wasn’t sure she’d have the same _opportunity_ as she did just then.

“If you... don’t mind my _asking_... the Hero of Ferelden was a Circle mage. Did you know her?”

“I attended her _Harrowing_ , actually. She was a _lovely_ woman.”

“Lovely?”

“There was some... _youthful_ infatuation on my part. A feeling I had _forsaken_ until recently.”

“You never... _acted_ on it?”

“She was one of my charges. Even if she felt the _same_ , it would have been _inappropriate_. I _saw_ her once, after she became a Warden. She freed the _Tower_ during the Blight. I would be dead or _mad_ if not for her. I was in a sorry state when she found me. The things I said were... _unkind... untoward_... I _regret_ them now. I wish she knew that.” he said sadly.

“Did you see her again before...”

“She died? No. In truth, I blamed _Alistair_ for her death. She _loved_ him and he _betrayed_ her.”

“She loved _you too_. You _know_ that, yes?”

“I... yes. I suppose I _always_ knew, somewhere deep down...” he whispered softly. “I asked you once about the halla you wear?” he said, changing the subject.

“This one?” she asked, pulling it carefully out from under her shirt.

“Yes... I... It was _hers_. I had one of the Tranquil, Owain, craft it for her. She never _knew_ I’d left it for her, I... _couldn’t_ tell her. Still... she was _special_ to me... When she _died_... I was left in _greater_ turmoil than I was _before_. It was a long time before I allowed myself to _consider_ caring for someone again.”

“She _knew_ it came from you.”

“How do you know?” he asked, turning to face her.

“Leliana told me.” she replied gently.

Seeing him nod his head slightly, she offered him a small smile as he turned to resume their course to his office. Stepping through the door, she felt as though he’d slipped into his thoughts again, almost forgetting she was there. Watching him return to his work, she knew he regretted his actions towards her _more_ now that he knew she’d treasured the gift he’d given her. Carefully sliding her fingers up the chain, she unhooked the clasp so that the halla came free of her neck. Gripping it tightly, she drew in a steady breath before gently laying in on the desk before him.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking it up.

“I thought you might want it back... Something to remember her by.” she smiled bravely.

Seeing him trace the little silver halla carefully with a gloved finger, she smiled again and turned to leave. Feeling his hand wrap around her wrist, she turned back to face him.

“Wait...” he began.

Breathing in his scent as he leaned over her and moved her hair, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt the familiar weight come to rest around her neck. Meeting his eyes, she saw the same love and tenderness there he reserved only for her.

“Cullen, I...” she began softly.

“While she was the one it was _made_ for, _you_ are the one it called. I missed my opportunity to love _one_ great woman... I won’t miss this chance to love _another_... To love _you_.” he smiled fondly, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “Keep it... It’ll _protect_ you when I’m _unable_.” he finished.

“I’ll treasure it always, as I do _you_.” she replied, stepping into his warm embrace.

His powerful arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She got the impression that their relationship had somehow _grown_ in that moment. Something between them had _changed_. It was as though _his_ spirit had just been joined to _hers_. It went far _beyond_ the physical attraction that had _started_ all this, blossoming into something _better_. Feeling his lips come over hers, she tasted the passion that lingered just beneath the surface. Wrapping her leg around his, she squeaked as he lifted her up and set her on his table. Bringing the other around, she found she couldn’t stop the eager trembling that had set her blood on fire. Her head spun crazily as he pulled her hard against him, her entire _being_ anticipating that to come.

“Commander... Drew and I were...” Jim said, stopping just inside the door to the office.

“ _WHAT_!” Cullen snarled, glancing back at the two men.

“We... uh... we...” Jim stuttered.

“Didn’t have anything really _important_ to discuss. Pardon our _intrusion_.” Drew finished, dragging the other man out of the room.

Hearing Cullen sigh as he rest his head against hers, she chuckled as she met his amber eyes.

“I think those two are conspiring _against_ us.” Cullen grinned.

“I believe they _are_. They see we have a moment and wish to be _alone_ , so they _both_ come barging in to split us _apart_.” she sighed.

“Then I’ll just have to make arrangements to take you somewhere they _can’t_ follow.” Cullen smirked playfully.

“I look _forward_ to it. What time do we _leave_ in the morning?” she giggled.

“I’ll see what I can do.” he chuckled, kissing her playfully.

Squirming as he began tickling her, she laughed happily as she attempted to get away. She knew she would need to return to the Approach now that he was _better_ , but for _now_ , she was in no hurry to _leave. This_ was where she wanted to be, safe and sound with the man who loved her...


	39. Chapter 39

Stepping away from Dorian’s portal as she entered Griffon Wing Keep, she felt the oppressive heat of the Approach engulf her like a pottery kiln. It made her feel bad that she’d spent so much time in _Skyhold_ while her friends were _here_ , but Cullen _needed_ her. He’d said he’d try and find some time for them to be alone, and she trusted him. For now however, she needed to check in with Captain Rylen and see where they needed to go _first_. Locating the man on the ramparts, she offered him a warm smile.

“Ah, Inquisitor. We were _wondering_ when you might be returning to us.” he said, a relieved smile on his face.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long. Cullen took ill and I couldn’t bare to leave him.” she replied softly.

“Will he recover, your Worship?”

“He already _is_...” she grinned.

“What... What _was_ it?”

“Lyrium poisoning... He no longer _takes_ it, and not long after I arrived, his body started shutting down. It was... _difficult_. He was so _weak_...” she said softly.

“I _admire_ him. I don’t know that _I’d_ be strong enough to survive without it.” Rylen praised.

“As he said. It’s all a matter of _wanting_ to break those chains. You _can_ do it, if it’s what you _truly_ want...”

“When this is over, I’d like both you and Cullen to... _help_ me. I don’t think that _now_ is the right time, as there’s still so much to do.”

“I’ll help however I can, Rylen.” she smiled. “So. What’s been going on here while I’ve been away?”

“We’ve spotted darkspawn emerging from some ruins over the hills, but the sulfur pits make _accessing_ those ruins _impossible_. My men can build a _bridge_ over them, but it would be _easier_ if you mages constructed them. _Safer_ , without question.”

“Is this just your way of thinning the waters, Captain?” she teased, smirking playfully at him.

“Oh, it _did_ rather seem that way, _didn’t_ it. My apologies, Inquisitor.” he blushed.

“No need to apologize, Rylen. I was merely teasing.” she chuckled.

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

“Sylwynn, please.”

“I... is that _appropriate_ , Inquisitor?”

“Why do you say _that_?”

“You’re the _Inquisitor_! Delivered by the hand of _Andraste herself_! Chosen _personally_ by the _Maker_!” he breathed.

“I’m no _different_ than _you_ are, Rylen.”

“But... your Worship...”

“I don’t want you to call me the _Inquisitor_ , Rylen. We’re _friends_ , are we not?” she asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

“I... uh... I would be _honored_ to be counted among your friends, Inquisitor...” he stammered.

“Then _as_ my friend, I’m _asking_ you to call me by _name_.”

“Of course, Inq... uh... I mean... Lady Sylwynn.” he blushed.

“ _Just_ Sylwynn.”

Watching him nod and move quickly away, she knew it was going to be a long battle with him to make him understand she _wasn’t_ anyone special... That she _was_ just a Dalish mage who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or _right_ time, according to _Varric_. He’d once said that bad luck was sort of Andraste’s _thing_ , that _she’d_ struggled like this as _well_. Shaking her head, she went off to try and locate her friends.

Hearing boisterous laughter coming from the makeshift tavern, Sylwynn recognized Bull’s voice at once. Slipping inside the tent, she shook her head as she made her way to one of the open tables. A rather _large_ game of wicked grace was going on, and by the looks of _some_ of the men, they weren’t so well. Many had been stripped of armor, boots and shirts, though there was also _one_ man sitting there in nothing but his _smallclothes_. Seeing him set down his cards and the pale look on his face, she knew he’d just lost _those_. Blushing and quickly turning away as he removed them before reclaiming his seat, she couldn’t help but laugh as they ended up on Bull’s horns.

“Good show, old chap!” Dorian cheered, sitting happily beside Bull at the table.

“Come on, Sparkler. Toss the man back his clothes.” Varric laughed.

“Not a _chance_! He _lost_ , fair and square. _He_ gets to take the walk of shame back to the barracks!” Dorian replied, laughing heartily himself.

Seeing the man stand boldly, Sylwynn covered her eyes and looked quickly away before she saw something she _really_ didn’t _want_ to. The man didn’t seen too _hurried_ to leave, as he passed her as calmly as if he still _wore_ his clothes. This only made the crowd laugh _louder_ , as they had obviously expected him to run. Smiling as Varric met her eyes, she watched him come over.

“Sparky! You’re just in time for a round!” he grinned.

“No thanks! I’d rather it not be _me_ walking to my tent with nothing but a bucket.” she laughed.

“Come on, it’ll be _fun_!” Varric said, pulling her to her feet.

“No, really! I’d...”

Turning a deep crimson when she saw that most of the men there weren’t doing much _better_ than the one that had just left the table, she tried to look _anywhere_ but there. Taking the seat that had just been vacated, she looked at the cards now sitting before her.

“Varric... I...” she whispered.

“It’ll be fine, Sparky. You’ll see.” he laughed.

Sitting through the first round, she felt a little more confident as she played, earning a little coin in the process. Watching as several other people, men and women alike, began losing their clothing, she decided she’d take her winnings and depart, before _she_ started losing _her_ clothing as well. Finding a room she could call her own for the time being, she dropped her pack and went to straighten the bed up. It was little more than a _cot_ in truth, but it was still off the _ground_. For now, that was good enough. It wasn’t unlike anything she’d experienced in the _aravels_ , though that seemed so long ago now. Another _lifetime_ ago it seemed...

That lifetime included her _sister_ though... A sister whom she’d _lost_ because of the woman’s stubbornness and refusal to listen to _reason_. It wasn’t as though Sylwynn didn’t have _cause_ to distrust Drew, the man was a _constant_ thorn in her side. When he and Jim had walked in on she and _Cullen_ , she thought his head would burst then and there. He was _wise_ to retreat from her, as she wouldn’t have been very _kind_ to the man if he’d stayed. Sighing to herself, she realized Vehira had made her choose between the man, _despite_ her reservations, or letting her have her way without _thought_ as to the potential _consequences_. It _saddened_ her though. Until she’d been forced to go to the Conclave, she and Vehira were as thick as thieves. Now, they were worlds apart.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she knew she needed to speak with some of the soldiers to learn more about the areas they’d scouted. She knew darkspawn had been sighted, and after she’d first returned from the still ruins, Rylen had mentioned something about a varghest near an oasis. Knowing the keep’s water supply had been _polluted_ , she decided they they needed to handle _that first_. Without _water_ , the desert would _kill_ them. Making her way back up to the command center, she spotted Rylen discussing things with some of his men. Offering them a warm smile as she approached, she met each of their eyes in turn.

“Rylen, how fares the current water supply?” she asked. “Have you men been able to oust the varghest yet?”

“It’s _poor_ , your Worship. We can’t budge the varghest, and there isn’t a man or woman _left_ that dares go near the oasis.” one of the soldiers replied.

“It’s _critical_ , Inquisitor. I doubt we’ll be able to _hold_ the keep much longer without it.” Rylen added, meeting her eyes.

“Then we need to _rectify_ that. How many tubs or jars do you have on hand?” she asked, looking from Rylen to the troops.

“A fair amount, your Worship.

“Gather them all together, as many as you can _find_. I’ll fill them up so that you can hold until the boys and I can take out that varghest.” she stated, looking back to where her friends had gathered in the tavern.

“It’s too dangerous, Inquisitor.” Rylen protested.

“Rylen, how many times have I told you to call me by name?” she smiled.

“I... yes, your Worship.” the man replied, blushing.

“I’m not _about_ to let you die of _thirst_ because that _varghest_ is guarding the watering hole. Give me a map of the location, and the boys and I will set out come morning.”

“Yes, Inq... Sylwynn.” Rylen said, his eyes gleaming with gratitude.

Offering the man a warm smile, she waited as every possible container was placed before her. Filling them with water she summoned with her magic, she saw the relieved looks as each jug was taken to be distributed among the troops. The looks of gratitude she was given was all the thanks she needed, as she was just happy to be able to help those that put their very lives in harm’s way for the Inquisition. These were her _people_ , and as _Solas_ had said, each act of kindness she showed them endeared her to them even more. It wasn’t _why_ she did what she did, she just couldn’t see the people _suffering_ when there was something she could _do_ about it.

Taking time to eat supper once it was laid out for them, she soon retired to her room for the night, wanting to get as early a start in the morning as was _possible_. Her dreams were filled with images of Cullen, and despite the stiffness of the cot, she slept rather pleasantly. Just the _thought_ of her love seemed to ease her discomfort, for which she was truly _grateful_. Snuggling into her blanket as she heard the call to wake, she found she wasn’t to leave the comfort of her dreams just yet. They were so _real_ ; the sights, the sounds, the sensation of _touch_... It was everything she wanted and _more_. Hearing Bull’s boisterous singing as he passed by her room, she let out a longing sigh. Pushing the blanket off, she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and began dressing for the day ahead. Making her way to the mess hall, she took a seat after gathering herself some breakfast. Bull, Blackwall, Varric and Dorian soon joined her, and she couldn’t help but smile brightly at her friends.

“I see _someone_ had a hard time getting out of bed this morning.” Dorian teased. “Dreaming of your strapping young _Templar_ , perhaps?”

Blushing brightly, she knew the men would tease her about it for the rest of the day. Still, she didn’t _really_ care. They each had _someone_ they dreamed about... For Varric, it was _Bianca_ , the woman who had made his crossbow. For Bull, it was _Dorian_. Blackwall seemed to have taken a liking to _Josephine_ as of late, and she wondered if it perhaps might _go_ somewhere. In _her_ case, it was easier to _pick_ her because of her apparent _lack_ of intimate contact with Cullen. Not that there hadn’t been a _desire_ for it, merely there were constant _interruptions_ that had prevented it. She planned to _change_ that though, making sure they _wouldn’t_ be disturbed by the use of wards and enchantments to keep people _away_.

“Seems _odd_ that a mage and a _Templar_ could find common ground, let _alone_ find _love_ between them.” Dorian smiled.

“Is that any different from a _Tevinter_ and a _Qunari_?” she countered.

“I suppose you’re _right_. It _does_ seem an unlikely pairing, on _both_ our parts.” Dorian grinned, winking playfully at Bull.

“Well, Boss. I _did warn_ you about the _pretty_ ones...” Bull teased, leaning over to kiss Dorian. “Wasn’t just the _Tevinter_ I was talking about.”

“Curly certainly qualifies as _pretty_ , Sparky. I don’t think _anyone_ can deny _that_ Varric laughed.

“You’re _absolutely_ correct! Though, I don’t think I’d personally use the word _pretty_... I’d go more for adjectives like _sexy... desirable... passionate..._ ” she mused, remembering their last afternoon together.

“Hold on, there, Sparky. We don’t need _details_...” Varric chuckled.

“Well _I_ do!” Dorian chipped in.

“I’m not one to kiss and , gentlemen. You’ll just have to use your imaginations.” she purred, giving them something to speculate about.

Finishing her meal as they whispered among one another, she wondered how long it would be before Varric started taking wagers on how soon she and Cullen would actually _share_ their passion with each other. Getting to her feet, she waited while Bull and Dorian said their goodbye’s before setting out into the blazing heat of the desert. The map she’d been given showed the specific location of the varghest, and she headed off in that direction. The going was difficult, as the Approach changed swiftly from hard, rocky terrain, to drifting sand that left dunes large enough to sink into, and back again. In addition to all of _that_ , there were still hyena and quillback to contend with. While there weren’t as _many_ of the latter, they tended to be far _worse_ in their attack. Avoiding them as best they could, she pressed on throughout the morning, and well into the afternoon.

Looking down from a rocky ledge above the oasis as the sun dipped lower in the sky, she saw the abundant trees and flowering bushes that clung to the water’s edge. It was a _beautiful_ place, and she wondered how it was that something so lush could take purchase in such a barren landscape. There was _danger_ down there though. Somewhere, in all that foliage, lived a very angry varghest. They were _deadly_ when attacking; their teeth and claws _oozed_ a poison that quickly debilitated their foes, giving them luxury to eat as they pleased. Glancing up at the sky, she knew the darkness would fall on them soon, making an attack on the beast foolish at _best_. Turning back to her friends, she saw that they were already clearing the area for their camp that night.

Casting the protection and barrier spells around the place, she smiled as they began pulling out their tents and getting them erected for the night. Building a small fire, she lit the wood with a spell and watched it take hold. Pulling out a little meat, she soon had a warm roast and some potatoes cooking over the flames for them, the savory smell of the venison wafting through the evening air. Smiling as Varric came to sit beside her on a rock, she thanked him for the flask of wine he passed her.

“How were things back at Skyhold?’ he asked, taking a drink himself.

“Fine, other than Cullen.” she replied.

“What’s wrong with Curly?”

“He was suffering the final effects of lyrium withdrawals. It nearly killed him.”

“Ouch... Is he going to be alright?”

“He is. When I left, you could hardly tell he’d been weak as a fawn just days before. It was touch and go for a while though.”

“Good to know he’s going to be ok. Don’t know what the Inquisition, or _you_ for that matter, would do _without_ him.” Varric smiled.

Nodding in agreement, she remembered just how _close_ she’d come to losing him. It had torn her up, knowing there was nothing she could do for him, that it was down to his _will alone_. He was _strong_ though... Stronger than any person she’d ever _known_. She was grateful the _Creators_ had kept him safe, as the _Chantry_ seemed to have turned their back on their Templars, as had their _Maker_. Since they broke away to hunt the _mages_ , the Templars had no support, other than what people themselves gave the order. Given all that she’d seen, that wasn’t very _much_. The Templars had _frightened_ the people; their desire to wipe out all persons with _magic_ being greater than their _care_ for those caught in the crossfire of their war. It was something that was still _happening_ , though only _extremists_ continued to battle. The _rest_ of the world had chosen to lay _aside_ their differences in favor of turning their desire for _vengence_ to the being _responsible..._

_Corypheus_...

He was a being straight out of a _nightmare_ , and those Templars and mages that had remained _faithful_ to their calling had sided _with_ them. Most were just following _orders_ , even if they were _bad_. She’d spoken with the former Grand Enchanter, Fiona, and had learned that the only reason she’d _started_ the rebellion was because of the unjust treatment _all_ circle mages received at the hands of their jailors. The Circles were a _prison_ , as _some_ saw it at least, something that bred _resentment_ , as Cullen had explained. She wondered if there was a way for both mages and Templars to exist without _either_ feeling threatened by their opposite. Perhaps in _time_ , they bonds they were forging _now_ would take root and actually _last_ beyond the war the Inquisition fought...

Smiling as she heard the crackle of the meat over the fire, she looked to Varric and asked him to share some of the stories from his travels. He was a _magnificent_ talespinner, his words conjuring images so firmly in her mind that she could almost _imagine_ she was there. Grinning as he begun one about copper marigolds, she conjured up little figures in the flames to act out the story he spun for them. It wasn’t long before the magic seemed in tune with his voice, breathing life to the people and events he spoke about. When it was finally time to retire for the evening, she yawned and stretched before crawling into her tent. Pulling the bedroll over her shoulders, she drifted off into a world where she and Cullen were alone, and had nothing to do but bask in the love of each other’s company...


	40. Chapter 40

Hearing a deafening roar overhead, Sylwynn jolted awake. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and her whole body felt on edge. Moving slowly from her tent, she peeked out into the graying light of the pre dawn. A large, black shape was silhouetted against the sky, indication that the dragon they’d been warned about was hunting before the oppressive heat made doing so later difficult at best. Though, _most_ creatures in the Approach were _more_ than used to it, there were still a _few_ that took shelter from the blazing sun. Seeing Bull creep up beside her, she knew the man had a great fascination with dragons, and was all too eager to chase after her, _despite_ the obvious dangers to himself. Motioning for him to stay silent, she hoped he would listen.

“Come on, Boss. We can _take_ her...” Bull said, his body tense with adrenaline.

“Not _now_ , Bull... We _still_ have that _varghest_ to deal with, and the _soldiers_ need us to secure this _water_ source for them. Griffon Wing can’t _survive_ without it.” she whispered quickly.

Hearing him growl, she knew he accepted her logic. Remaining silent, she watched tensely as the dragon circled the area once before disappearing over the horizon. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked to Bull and offered him a small smile. Warming the area with her magic as opposed to a fire, she rubbed her arms to fight off the chill. She didn’t want to draw the attention of the dragon, should she circle back around, and knew that the light of the flames would do just that. Scanning the land around them as the sky lightened, she listened for any sound that might mean trouble was headed their way. Blinking at the brightness as the sun finally crested the hills in the east, she gathered the few items she had to make a small breakfast for the four of them. It wasn’t anything spectacular, merely some bread and baked apples. It was filling though, something they would need in the fight to come. 

“Maker’s _balls_ , I’m tired...” Blackwall said, scratching his chest.

“It’s no _wonder_ , Hero. You spent _most_ of the night talking in your _sleep_.” Varric smirked. “So, Ambassador Montilyet, huh?”

“She’s a lovely _woman_. Why _wouldn’t_ I wish to speak with her?” Blackwall replied defensively.

“That’s not what _I_ was hearing you chatter on about.” Bull laughed heartily.

“So I _fancy_ her... What’s wrong with _that_?” he blushed.

“I’d say you more than _fancy_ her, Hero.” Varric teased. “You should have _heard_ all the things you were saying you wanted to do with her. You’re as bad as _Sparky_.” he finished, laughing.

“Yeah, but _she_ doesn’t go into all the _details_ like he does. Must be because she’s never _been_ with a man before...” Bull smirked, meeting her eyes.

“I never... I mean... How did you...” she stuttered, blushing brightly.

“Ben Hassrath, remember?” he laughed. “You’d be _surprised_ what I learn just by listening, hearing everything that was or _wasn’t_ said.”

“Curly certainly _would_ be a good instructor for her...” Varric chuckled.

“Yep. Right mix of passion and tenderness. Good choice, Boss.” Bull smirked.

“I... Creators, can we _please_ talk about anything _else_?” she blushed, her cheeks coloring a deep crimson.

Hearing her friends laughing, she knew she wouldn’t be able to live this down for some time. It wasn’t like she _advertised_ her innocence though, Bull just happened to be _good_ at watching people. Hastily packing everything away as they continued laughing and joking around, she got to her feet and met their eyes briefly. Shaking her head as they followed suit, she carefully picked her way down the rocky slope to where the varghest had taken residence.

The first carcass she encountered revealed something she wasn’t terribly pleased to see... The varghest had been _nesting_ here. The teeth and claws that had torn the flesh from bone were of two separate sizes, offering proof to there being more than just the one. Picking her way carefully along the path the beast had made, she peered over a bush to see a large female with three younglings resting beside her. Glancing back at her friends, she knew the fight before them would be difficult, to say the least. Casting a barrier spell on them, she turned her attention back to the varghest and launched herself fully into an attack.

Catching the first of the young off guard, she was easily able to split open the belly with her spirit blade, dropping it before it knew what had hit it. Turning her attention on the next, she found herself getting swatted aside by a long, bony tail. Rolling back to her feet, she looked up in time to see the adult female charging after her. Blasting her with a fire spell, Sylwynn flipped backwards to avoid being raked by the venomous claws that lashed out at her. Swinging upward as the varghest continued her attack, she opened a gash on the beast’s chest, angering her more than anything else.

One of the other young decided to take advantage of her momentary distraction by sinking its teeth into her shoulder. Feeling her armor give under the pressure, she cried out as the venom burned its way through her skin. Smacking the beast with her staff, she rolled over to her belly in time to see Bull grabbing it by the tail and pulling it off her with one hand. Shooting a jet of fire at the baby, she then returned her attention to the adult.

Feeling the beast’s claws raking her back, she again rolled out of the way, this time bringing up her spirit blade as she did. Lashing out at the leg attacking her, she opened a large gash, causing the varghest to withdraw the limb rather than losing it. Getting to her feet, she put some distance between her and the beasts, knowing she still had to help her friends with her magic. Sending out wave after wave of electricity, she watched as another of the young fell. Charging up the air, she launched a full scale assault against the final two, hitting them with bolt after bolt of lightning. Seeing Bull get knocked off his feet, she rushed over and launched herself once again into the fight physically.

Catching movement at her side, she nodded slightly as Blackwall bashed one of the varghest with his shield. That caused the beast to roar out in pain, but the distraction provided him with the opportunity to drive his sword into its head. Charging the weapon with lightning, she watched as it shook violently before falling to the ground, leaving only the adult female to contend with. Hearing her roar as the last of her young died, Sylwynn rushed towards her, blade in one hand, staff in the other. Growling as she bit down on the latter, she hoped it would hold, as the teeth and jaws of a varghest were typically quite strong. Covering her staff in a sheath of ice, she jerked it away from the female.

Swinging her spirit blade at her once again, she heard Varric call for her to move moments before a bolt fired from Bianca came whizzing passed her. Seeing it imbed itself in the varghest’s chest, she felt the ground shake as she roared. Sending massive waves of electricity through the bolt, she paled when she watched the female knock the bolt from her body. Hearing Bull roar, she caught the movement from her side as both he and Blackwall charged towards her, splitting up at the last second to attack from opposite sides. The beast was temporarily confused, something that wore off once the men impacted her with their weapons.

Watching the varghest drop to the ground, she knew that the oasis was safe for the time being. It would be up to the soldiers to _keep_ it that way once she’d departed, but given how many there _were_ at the keep, she didn’t think that would be terribly difficult for them. Looking around to make sure there really _wasn’t_ anything else there, she met the eyes of her friends in turn.

“Now _that’s_ done, someone needs to go inform the _keep_ that they have the oasis.” she said, smiling slightly.

“Since it’s not safe for one to go _alone_ , why don’t we _split up_?” Bull asked.

“Not a bad idea. You and Blackwall can stay _here_ , while _Varric_ and I head to the keep.” Sylwynn replied, smiling.

She knew he just wanted to go back in case _Dorian_ was still there, but it was better that a _warrior_ remain behind to _guard_ the oasis from anything _else_ that happened to try and move in now that the varghests were gone. Taking a moment to heal their wounds, she then looked to Varric and offered him a warm smile.

“Shall we, then?” she asked, holding her staff like a walking stick.

“Lead the way, oh fearless Inquisitor.” he replied, chuckling slightly.

Nodding to Bull and Blackwall as she and Varric set out, she carefully picked her way back up the rocky slope and out into the hard ground above. Wrapping her cowl around her face to keep the sand from getting into her eyes, nose or mouth, she set her feet towards the keep and pressed on. Hearing Varric struggle with some of the terrain, she looked over and offered him a small smile.

“You ok, there?” she asked.

“Just fine, Sparky. I’m pretty sure I have sand in my... nevermind.” he grinned up at her. “You _know_ those guys were just teasing, right?”

“Of course. It just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“You really haven’t _been_ with anyone before?”

“No... It’s a _thing_ with us Dalish... Most clans are bound by the age old law of one partner for life... Like a _soul_ mate. _Some_ clans are farther removed from these restraints, mostly those that have taken in large numbers of elves from the _alienages_... But an _old_ Dalish clan, like the one _I’m_ from... We’re bound to one partner for the duration of our lives.” she smiled gently.

“So _that’s_ why you and Curly haven’t...”

“That’s actually _not_ the reason.” she smirked. “It’s been Jim and Drew that keep interrupting us...”

“What happens when the Dalish’s partner isn’t an _elf_ then? Can they find someone _else_?”

“Unfortunately not. Once a Dalish... _shares_ themselves with someone, they’re _bound_ to that person for the rest of their lives. It doesn’t matter _what_ their partner is, it can’t be _undone_...”

“You’d bind yourself to Curly? What if things don’t work _out_?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I _love_ him, Varric. The time I get to have with _him_ , no matter how long or short, is better than a lifetime with someone _else_.” she said softly.

“Is there a way for him to be bound to you?”

“There is, but it’s _Keeper_ magic, something I’m not _familiar_ with. Not that I’d ever _ask_ it of Cullen... That’s not _important_ to me. Just _being_ with him is enough.”

“You’re really something, Sparky...”

“Yes, well. Don’t go _telling_ anyone... I don’t want people to _know_ I’m something special, they might try to _worship_ me for some odd reason.” she teased, grinning playfully at her friend.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. As are my _hands_. Writing is every _bit_ as effective as _saying_ something after all.” he laughed in reply.

Laughing with him, she changed the conversation to a lighter topic as they traveled through the day. Seeing the keep looming in the setting sun, she knew they would either have to push into the night to reach it, or make camp just outside. Deciding for the push, she and Varric hurried themselves along the rocky terrain until they found themselves just outside Griffon Wing’s gates. Calling to the guards inside, she thanked them as they let the pair of them in. She knew they were being followed by a pack of hyena, though she got the feeling there was something _else_ lurking in the shadows behind them.

Meeting briefly with the woman in charge of the night guard, she related the news that the oasis had been secured and was ready for the troops to go in and occupy it. This was met with relief by the soldiers, as they had already consumed _most_ of the water she’d left them before setting out. Filling their containers once again, she knew she needed to get back to Bull and Blackwall as soon as she _could_ , as she didn’t want to leave her friends out there alone for _too_ long. Making her way to an open room for the night, she prepared the cot and was soon fast asleep.

Waking to a knock at the door, she rose to the call for breakfast. Getting to her feet, she took time to straighten out her hair and wash up a bit before heading out into the keep. Soldiers were already lining up for their meals, and she stepped in behind one of them to await her turn. Some of the troops were looking at her funny, though she really paid them no attention. Some whispered about why an elven mage was there, and questioned whether or not she was in league with Corypheus, sent there to _spy_ on them. Others suspected her of being more important than that, though they weren’t exactly sure of just how _much_ so. Feeling her hand tingle as she held out her tray for her meal, she sighed as she heard some of the people speaking in revered awe of her identity.

Trying her best to convince them that she wasn’t there to _bless_ them, but rather to _help_ them, she soon abandoned the idea, knowing there wasn’t anything she was going to be able to say or do to convince them otherwise. Making her way to an empty table toward the back of the mess tent, she smiled in relief when she saw both Varric and Rylen move to join her. She wasn’t in the mood for hero worship, as she just didn’t see herself as that _special_ to them. Still, she wasn’t going to let her people believe she _wouldn’t_ help them, as that was why she was _there_. Even _if_ they felt the need to call her _sacred_.

“The night guard tells me you’ve secured the _oasis_ , Inquisitor. Is it safe to station _troops_ there?” Rylen asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

“It is, Rylen. Bull and Blackwall are awaiting our return so that the water’s _protected_ until your people arrive. Hopefully, we can get soldiers there by tonight.” she replied, eating a little of her honeyed oats.

“Then I’ll prepare the men straight away, Inquisitor.”

“It’s _Sylwynn_ , remember? And you can finish your _breakfast_ first.” she grinned.

“I’d listen to her, Dusty. She tends to get a little _grumpy_ when she sees good food going to waste.” Varric chuckled.

Shaking her head at the dwarf, she watched as Rylen reclaimed his seat and returned to his meal. Sharing a few laughs with him and some of the soldiers that came to join them, she finished eating and got to her feet. Taking her tray to be cleaned, she thanked the cooks for their time and went to gather her things. Getting everything sorted out, she lead a group of men and women out into the desert heat.

The world warmed quickly like a dry log on a bonfire. It was soon almost _too_ hot to travel in, and they were forced to erect a shelter to weather the scorching desert sun. Calling up a cooling breeze to dance around the men and women, she heard grateful sighs from them as their bodies were relieved of the heated land around them. The day seemed to stretch on, and she worried that Bull and Blackwall were beginning to break down from the oppressive heat around them. They had the _oasis_ though, and the shade of the bushes and trees to help them remain cool.

Once the sun had dropped slightly in the sky, she helped break down their shelter so they could press on. Reaching the oasis just before nightfall, she smiled as her friends approached, grateful to see her and the soldiers that had come along. Taking a drink of the chilled water, she knew that neither of them had suffered as she had in the heat. Indeed, the oasis was at _least_ twenty degrees cooler than the rest of the Approach. Helping to get the camp set up for the night, she soon had a fire going and meat roasting on a spit. Thanking the man that came to take over as ‘cook’ for the night, she sat back on one of the larger rocks to just enjoy the dancing flames.

Thanking him for the plate she was passed, she was soon laughing with the soldiers while they ate. It was nice to just relax, knowing there wasn’t really anything she _had_ to do at the time. Looking to some of the men and women as they began relating stories of some of their crazier adventures, she wondered how it was they’d _survived_ the stunts they’d pulled. Sharing one of her _own_ , she saw the faces brighten as the men and women began to see her as one of their _own_ , instead of just an icon for them to praise. It was a _relief_ really, as she was perfectly content to just be herself. There were less _expectations_ on an average person than there was on the Inquisitor, and she was more than pleased to be just _average_ then.

Smiling as the troops began singing, she joined in with the ones she knew. The song she liked the most was one they called the ‘wishing song’. It didn’t have any set words, and the only requirement _to_ it was to add the term ‘I wish’ somewhere in the made up verse. With as many soldiers as there were, the song soon shifted from what one would consider mundane and normal, to silly or sometimes even slightly perverted. Laughter echoed through the hills as they sang into the night, not really quieting down until well after midnight.

Making sure guard rotations were established, Sylwynn crawled into her tent and peeled off her armor. Laying it beside her, she tucked her spirit blade under the covers and her staff along her side. Letting sleep wash over her, she found her dreams once again turning to Cullen. She’d cast a spell of silence around her tent, just in case she ended up talking about him in her sleep. It wasn’t a problem for her _friends_ to hear her, but she didn’t want anyone _else_ to. There were some things she needed to keep _private_ after all, things she didn’t want Cullen’s men to _know_ about her love.

Waking to the smell of breakfast cooking over the fire, she yawned and stretched her lithe form. Checking her armor for unwanted visitors, she quickly dressed and gathered her things. Stepping out into the morning light, she blinked against the sun that shone brilliantly overhead. Clouds drifted lazily in the distance, and she couldn’t help but wonder where they’d come from. In all the time she’d _been_ in the approach, she’d never _once_ seen a cloud in the sky. She didn’t know _much_ about life in the desert, but she got the feeling she needed to be prepared for a potential storm.

Helping to pack up the things she and her friends would need to continue their journey through the Approach, she said goodbye to those staying behind as she set out into the heat. She’d told Rylen that she’d investigate the old Warden fort some ways away, as he’d mentioned bandits had taken up residency there. Bandits who were stealing the _supplies_ the keep needed to remain operational. Checking the location on her map, she turned in the direction indicated and head that way.

Keeping an eye on the sky above as she traveled, she watched as the clouds became more numerous. They steadily grew darker as well, indicating that a storm would certainly break over them before long. While it was only midday, she knew they needed to seek shelter on high, stable ground to keep from being swept away by heavy rains and flood waters. Asking Bull for advice, she turned for the outcropping he indicated, wanting to get them situated before they ran out of time. Calling up a large boulder from the cave wall at their back, she used it as a shield so the rain wouldn’t create a massive puddle of mud beneath them. Elevating the ground at a slight angle, she hoped that would help to keep them at least a _little_ drier when the storm poured on them in earnest.

She’d barely gotten everything done as Bull had suggested when the clouds above them broke. Torrential rain fell like sheets of water from the sky, instantly drenching everything in cold shower. The thunder clapped loudly overhead, making her jump on several occasions. Her heart was _racing_ , as she’d always been startled by it as a child. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she pulled them close to her chest in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. Squeaking as an arm came around her shoulder, she tensed up as she turned to see who, or _what_ had grabbed her. Feeling a little more relieved as she saw Bull smiling gently at her, she drew in a breath to try and relax.

“Not a fan of thunder I take it.” he said gently.

“Not really... I _know_ it’s just noise, and I _love_ calling lightning for my spells. It’s just that this is _uncontrolled... savage_... It’s something I’m unable to _affect_ in any way. No amount of _magic_ can clear the sky, and no _spell_ can blow away what the _Creators_ have set in motion.” she shivered.

“Yeah, but it’ll pass. We’ll just stay here until it _does_...” Bull smiled.

Thanking Varric as he brought her a blanket from the pouch, she huddled a little closer to Bull for warmth. She knew a fire wouldn’t stay lit in all this rain, and so chose not to _attempt_ one. Smiling slightly as Varric moved to her other side, she felt relieved to share the warmth of the men she sheltered with. Closing her eyes, she hoped the storm would pass soon...


	41. Chapter 41

The storm raged on through the remainder of the day and well into the next. When the clouds finally broke, the ground was little more than a muddy soup. Stretching as she finally stepped out from under their rock shelter, she blinked in surprise as she saw all the color. It was as though the Creators had taken the rain and used it as a paintbrush to breathe life into flowers of red and gold, and bring forth more patches of green than she’d ever thought to _see_ in such an arid place. Looking back at the others, she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s _beautiful_...” she breathed.

“It’s really something.” Bull grinned.

“Should we make you a flower crown to go skipping along there, Hero? I think you’d look fabulous...” Varric teased.

“Maybe we should do that for _Bull_. Dorian might appreciate the _smell_ better.” Blackwall chuckled, nudging the dwarf.

“ _Humans_ smell like _pig_ sweat, so...” Bull smirked, looking straight at the Warden.

“So I take it you and Dorian spend a lot of time in the bath then?” Blackwall chortled.

“Sparkler? He’s so squeaky clean I don’t think he knows _how_ to sweat.” Varric laughed.

“He’s sure pretty...” Sylwynn teased, winking at Bull.

“Same could be said about _Curly_ though, Sparky. Ladies just _love_ those broody types, and Curly has it _perfected_.” Varric smirked.

“Then what’s _your_ excuse?” Blackwall laughed heartily.

“Me? I’m not _broody_. All people see with _me_ is my _chest hair_.” Varric chuckled.

“So _that’s_ why you run around with your jacket open all the time. It’s some sort of dwarven _armor_ , isn’t it...” Blackwall chortled.

“Nah, his _beard_ just wanted a vacation, so it relocated to his _chest_.” Bull teased.

“At least I _have_ a chest, Tiny. You’ve got _pillows_ instead of pecs.” Varric chuckled.

Laughing with the men as they continued teasing one another, Sylwynn realized this was something she truly _loved_ about her friends. When tensions rose, they turned to _humor_ to diffuse it. There was _always_ something for them to tease about, and it was _usually_ Varric that _instigated_ it. He usually kept it from getting _too_ personal though, as they _each_ had things they didn’t want to discuss. Even when the topic of her sex life, or lack thereof, had been brought up, Varric had done his best to divert the conversation onto anything else. Once one of them asked for it to be dropped, it always was. 

Picking up their make-shift camp, Sylwynn led the group out into the warming sun. The desert was awash with color, shimmering with tiny drops of water left over by the rain. Given the rising temperatures, she wondered just how long these delicate little plants would _survive_ in the heat. Foliage wasn’t the _only_ thing blooming on the rocky floor. Animals she hadn’t _seen_ before had crawled out of their hiding places to hurriedly gather what they could before it was all consumed by the blazing sun.

Pressing on through the afternoon and several days to follow, she knew they would have to stop for the night before the night closed in around them. The ground had dried up the previous day, and was quickly returning to the hard, barren land it had been before the rains. Finding a spot on level ground, she passed out the tents for the men to set up while she tended to their supper. Choosing something light, she pulled out several peppers and onions and sliced them into thick pieces. Getting one of the butchered chickens out that they’d picked up at the keep, she stuffed it with the vegetables and soon had the bird roasting over the fire. Turning the spit slowly, she tested it periodically so that it wouldn’t cook too fast or scorch.

Plating up their food once it was finished, she sat back to enjoy the myriad of stars that blanketed the night sky. It was truly a beautiful scene, though she wished she was seeing it with Cullen as opposed to her friends. Eating slowly, she wondered what he was doing just then. Working, if she knew him as she thought she did. He really only seemed to take a break when _she_ was around to distract him. Smiling to herself, she thought perhaps she needed to be around him more _often_. Sighing as she set her empty plate aside, she rest back on her elbows to just admire the sights above her.

Watching as several stars shot across the sky, she smiled as she followed their trail with her eyes. The men had already started joking around, and she knew it was likely to last far into the night. Getting slowly to her feet, she made her way around the camp to set up the wards and enchantments to keep them safe while they slept. Bidding her friends a good night, she crawled into her tent and was soon fast asleep.

Rather than her usual dreams of Cullen, she found her mind plagued with terrors of her sister. Vehira was in trouble and calling out to her for help. It wasn’t as though something was _physically_ attacking her, though there was certainly the presence of excruciating pain. Reaching out to her, Sylwynn felt her sister being pulled away, as though something was preventing her from making contact. She felt as though she was being buried in sludge, unable to free herself. Gasping for air, she felt a hand take hold of hers and lift her out of the muck. Taking only a moment to breathe, she gave chase to what was dragging Vehira away. Seeing a gleaming light at her side, she blinked in surprise as she watched that light push through the sludge, helping her reach her sister. Just as she was about to take hold of her and pull her to safety, she jolted upright as she came fully awake.

Her bedroll was soaked in sweat and her clothing clung to her like an extra skin. Panting as she looked around, she swallowed the fear that had welled up in her from the vision. Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized she was safe in her tent, she then wondered about Vehira. She’d not spoken to her sister in some time now, at Vehira’s insistence. Asking the Creators to protect her, Sylwynn knew that was all she would be able to do until the woman came to her for help.

The sun still hadn’t risen, though Sylwynn knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. The nightmare was too real for her just then, though she’d been grateful for the presence of the gleaming light. She knew with all her heart that it was Cullen, but couldn’t understand why Vehira would need the help of a _Templar_. That’s what he _was_ , after all. A beacon of hope to those who had none. Pressing her hand to her heart, she found she could almost _feel_ him there with her. Looking to where the pouch with her parents things and the letters he’d written her lay, she grabbed it up and held it close. It was comforting after such a dream, and she was relieved she had it with her.

Sitting silently in the darkness, she wondered if she’d be able to _reach_ Cullen, as she had her sister on several occasions. He _might_ be asleep, which would make it _easier_ for her to make contact. If he was _awake_ , it would be nearly impossible. Taking several deep breaths to still her heart, she let her spirit drift out, dancing lightly through the ethereal realms until she’d made her way to Cullen’s room in Skyhold. Breathing a sigh of relief when she found him sleeping, she blushed as she heard him call her name in a most intimate tone. Clearing her mental throat to announce her presence, she began softly.

“ _Do not be afraid, my love. It’s just me, your Sylwynn...” she whispered softly._

_“How do I know it’s you? How do I know you’re not some demon sent to torment me?” he asked, his voice laden with fear._

_“A demon wouldn’t have cared for you while you suffered the debilitating effects of your lyrium withdrawals.”_

_“If that’s true, tell me where I was when my fever broke.” he demanded._

_“You awoke in my room in Skyhold... The sun was shining brightly through the glass doors, bathing you in a soft, golden light. You wore a cream colored shirt and dark brown pants, and your armor rest atop mine on the armor stand. I was cuddled in the chair beside my bed, wrapped in your surcoat to keep warm. When you were finally able to stand, you lightly brushed my cheek as you woke me, almost too weak to be up and about. It was a weakness you didn’t want me to see, but were grateful that I was the only one who had.” she replied gently._

_“Sylwynn...” he breathed. “How are you... how is it you can speak to me like this?” he asked._

_“I’m speaking to you through my spirit. I can only accomplish this because you’re asleep. It’s difficult, and I can’t remain thus for long. I had to see you though.” she replied._

_“Truth be told, I’m glad you came. I... miss you...”_

_“It sounds like I should visit your dreams more often...” she smiled gently._

_“I would... LIKE that.” he replied, his own smile bright._

_“I need to ask you a favor though, my love.”_

_“Anything...”_

_“Check on my sister... I’ve been having the most terrible dreams about her... I can’t shake them, and she wouldn’t accept me into her mind as you have, given all that’s happened between us.”_

_“I know she and Drew are... _together_ now... When she’s in Skyhold, she stays in his room as opposed to the barracks.”_

_“It has to be something she’s done then that’s causing my terrors. Please... See if you can’t discover what it is?”_

_“I give you my word... But... Since you’re here... might I savor your presence? There’s much I wish to show you...”_

_“I would be delighted, for as long as I can remain...” she whispered._

Blushing as her spirit returned, she found herself eager to head back to Skyhold. The things Cullen had shown her... She felt her whole body tingling at the merest _thought_. Shielding her eyes from the brilliance of the sun as the flap to her tent was pulled back, she blinked several times until Bull’s face became clear in the morning light. Seeing the look of concern on his face, she offered him a small smile.

“You ok, Boss? Heard you having a nightmare in here earlier and thought it best to wake you up.” he said worriedly.

“I’m better now, thank you.” she replied softly.

“Well alright. I’ll let you get through your morning stuff. The bandits aren’t too far away, should be able to reach them before noon if we move out soon.”

“We’ll pack up shortly then.” she smiled.

Seeing him nod before the flap fell closed, she quickly washed up with a little water from a spell, and dressed in clean, dry clothing before pulling her armor back on. Tucking the pouch safely against her heart, she stepped from her tent and quickly broke it down. She wasn’t hungry, so while the others ate, she worked to clean everything else up and get it put away. Washing the dishes once the men were done with them, she tucked them quickly into the pouch Solas had given them and tied it to her belt. Offering her friends a small smile, she took up her staff and started off in the direction of the fort.

The desert was warmer today than the previous day, which made any sort of travel tedious. It was hot, draining their energy as they crossed the rocky terrain. Spotting the fort just over a small hill, Sylwynn called up a cool breeze to wrap around them. She needed everyone at their best, as it didn’t appear that the bandits were phased much by the sweltering heat. Waiting until they’d all cooled down a bit, she cast a barrier over them before charging into battle.

The bandits were taken by surprise as they attacked, believing their position impregnable. Seeing them scatter, Sylwynn called up a ring of fire to engulf them, exploding all around them. Repeating the spell, she thought she might be sick from the smell of charring flesh. It gave the rest of the bandits reason to _fear_ them though, enabling Bull and Blackwall to close the distance and launch into their own assaults. Varric’s aim was spot on as usual, making her smile as he dropped three of the men in quick succession. Feeling heavier footsteps shaking the stone as they drew near, she turned in time to see a rather large bruiser looming over her.

Ducking beneath the blow of his massive maul, she rolled beneath another swing before coming up at his side. Drawing her spirit blade, she lashed out at the man, only to be easily swatted away by a blow at her side. Gasping for air as she got to her feet, she cast another barrier to keep herself and her friends safe. Leaping back as the bruiser pressed his attack, she found an opening to slip her blade up under his armor. Stabbing just under his ribs, she heard him bellow before spinning the maul and hitting her hard in the chest. Landing squarely on her back, she pushed herself to her knees before he could lash out at her again.

Hearing a loud roar, she looked up to see Bull leaping over her, putting himself between her and the bruiser. Blackwall was quickly at his side, each attacking at different times so as to keep the massive warrior from targeting one and causing serious damage. Getting to her feet, Sylwynn called up another barrier to protect her friends before resorting to straight magical attacks. She knew the bruiser was too strong for her to face, and so stood back with Varric while the warriors battled the beast head on.

Calling on raw magic from the Fade, she wrapped the bruiser in a dark purple energy. It was something she’d done before, when they’d claimed Griffon Wing Keep. It was _powerful_ magic, and the pull she felt from the spell was taxing. Keeping the magic stable while the men fought, she knew she would have to protect them until the spell was ready. Casting another barrier, she then summoned a lightning storm to slow the bruiser’s movements. His body began to twitch as the electricity arced over his flesh between his armor, using the metal to conduct the powerful current. It wouldn’t be long now before the dark spell she’d used would make the man explode. Letting go of the draining magic, she threw a spell shield over them just as the man burst.

Blowing the bits away from her, she looked to her friends to make sure they were ok. For the most part, they’d merely sustained a few cuts here and there. Bull seemed oblivious to the fact that he had an arrow in his butt, at least until she tried to remove it. Seeing him jump unexpectedly as he spun around, she couldn’t help but grin at the man.

“What the _hell_ are you _doing_ , Boss?” he asked, trying to put some distance between them.

“So, you _don’t_ want me to pull that arrow out then?” she asked, smirking.

Watching him reach around with his hand, she giggled as she saw him flinch once again. Arching a brow, she wondered if he’d hold still for her, now that he knew there was something stuck within him.

“Alright, Boss. Just give it a good _yank_.” he said, clenching his jaw.

Smirking, she took hold of the arrow and gave it a swift tug. Feeling the resistance it offered, she wondered if the tip was barbed. Bull didn’t seem to want to let her have another chance however, as he spun quickly away from her. Moving quickly after him, she knew he’d have to hold still for her to take it out. Looking to Blackwall, she nodded in return as he moved to one side of the Qunari. Reaching for the arrow again, she almost laughed as Bull jerked himself out of the way, only to find himself in Blackwall’s hands. Hearing the flesh tear as the arrow came free, she couldn’t resist the peals of laughter that welled up from the look of surprise in Bull’s eyes. Seeing him turn to Blackwall, she felt as though her sides would split open as he punched the man square in the jaw.

“That’s _one_ way of getting it out.” Varric laughed. “Should we let _Sparkler_ know you don’t like having sharp pointy things near your ass?”

“Why don’t I shoot _you_ in the ass so you can see what it _feels_ like?” Bull retorted, rubbing his cheek.

“No need, Tiny. I didn’t get this good with Bianca by just _looking_ at her.” Varric laughed.

“Since I’ve no desire to go patching your wound, take a drink of this. Should close it up nicely.” Sylwynn smiled, passing him a potion.

Tucking it away once he’d taken a drink, she looked around the entryway to see what they had to do. Making her way slowly inside, she soon realized the bandits at the entrance were all that was guarding the place at the moment. They’d seen other bandits patrolling the area, but now that their base of operation was taken from them, it would be easier for Rylen’s men to strike at the roving patrols. Locating the stolen supplies, she knew Griffon Wing keep would be stocked for some time yet. Pulling out one of the little markers Dorian had given them, she set it in place before looking at the men.

“This is unpleasant, but if one of you wants to come with me while I go back to the keep, it’ll make getting Rylen’s men here faster.” she said.

Seeing Varric step up, she gave him a small smile before taking his hand and launching them through the ethereal plane to Griffon Wing keep. Taking a moment to catch her breath once her feet were on solid ground, she then turned her attention to Varric. He looked as though he’d be sick, and she gently lay a hand on his shoulder to calm his churning stomach. Offering him another small smile when he gave indication he was fine, she set off in search of Knight Captain Rylen. Finding the man pouring over some maps with his men, she approached slowly and waited for him to finish giving them their instructions.

“Ah, Inquisitor... You’ve returned!” he said, smiling brightly.

“The bandits are cleared from the fort. All that’s left now are the roving patrols. I’ve got one of Dorian’s markers in place for you to use to get there, though the first time you _do_ , be prepared to feel ill. It’s something that takes getting used to, but it sure beats having to march out in the blazing sun.” she grinned.

“You’ve done amazing work, Inq... Sylwynn. My men and I are grateful.” he replied, walking with her to the tavern.

Sitting at one of the little tables, she accepted the mug of ale with a heartfelt thanks. Downing most of it in one gulp, she sighed at the sweet honey taste that washed over her tongue. She was used to water, but every now and then, it was nice to have a glass of wine or pint of ale. She’d _hated_ ale the first time she’d tried it back in Haven; now, it was _pleasing_ to her, something she enjoyed to wash down her supper with. Listening as Rylen gave instructions to some of his men about the portal, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“They’re not going to be terribly _happy_ with you once they return.” she chuckled.

“I’m certain. Still, it beats trying to march in the heat, facing quillback and hyena... They’ll get used to it.” he replied, smirking.

“It gets _easier_ after the first couple of trips. I thought my _insides_ were being ripped from me that day I went to _Skyhold_. Coming back, bouncing here and there... It’s not been too bad. It’s good that Dorian was able to figure out the _magic_ involved. He’s proving himself to be an invaluable asset to the Inquisition.” she smiled.

“A bit flashy for my taste, but _Bull_ seems unphased by it. Still, he _is_ helping in ways I doubt anyone _else_ has considered. He’s a good man.”

“Speaking of good men...” she began. “I was wondering if you would mind if I returned to Skyhold for a while. I’m... _eager_ to see Cullen again, if for no other reason than to check on him after...”

“No need to _explain_ , Sylwynn. If you want to go _back_ , then go _back_. I’m not one to stand in the way of _love_ , your Worship.” he smirked.

“Will you let the others know?”

“Straight away. Now, got out of here. Go, take a _break_ for Andraste’s sake. You’ve been working _non-stop_ since I _met_ you. Take some time for _yourself_ for a change.”

Grinning brightly, she sprang swiftly from her chair and raced for the portal. Making sure she had everything she wanted to take with her, she took hold of the peak and let the spell whisk her back to Skyhold. Looking up at Cullen’s tower, she almost missed the courier in her haste to go see him. Blinking as she nearly collided with the man, she blushed brightly as she apologized to him.

“No need, your Worship. I was just going to inform the Seeker that the Commander has made all the arrangements for her departure. He’s expecting her to come speak with him, so I’d best be off at once.” he replied, skirting around her.

Nodding, she knew that if Cullen was busy, she’d have to let him finish his work before offering him the interruption she was certain he needed. Grinning, she decided to head for her room so that she could at least bathe and wash the sand from between her toes. Racing up to her room, she quickly bolted the door and stripped off her clothing. Filling the tub, she stepped in and felt her body relaxing in the hot water. Letting herself relax a time, she slowly washed her hair before tending to the rest of her body. Rinsing off when she was finished, she moved from the bath and sent the water over the side of the cliff.

Pulling on a pair of form fitting leather pants, she slipped slipped her arms through the sleeves of a white shirt with delicate gold lace. Tying the ties in the front, she proceeded to step into her doeskin boots and fastened them tight. Brushing out her raven hair, she pulled it back into a half ponytail, leaving the rest to hang free down to the middle of her back. Lacing the pouch with her parents’ things to her waist, she then made her way back down to the dining hall for a quick bite to eat.

Laughing with some of the soldiers that had come to join her, she ate happily with them while she thought about Cullen. Finishing her small meal quickly, she decided to make her way to his office. Smiling brightly as she saw him, she walked slowly around his desk to kiss him hello.

“ _There_ you are.” he said, smiling happily as he saw her. 

“Were you waiting for me?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes. I mean no...” he replied nervously.

I can... come back _later_ if you prefer...” she said slowly.

“No! Please stay!” he started, his eyes worried that she’d actually leave.

Offering him an assuring smile, she listened while he continued.

“We have some dealings in Ferelden... I was hoping you might _accompany_ me... When you can spare the _time_ of course.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked curiously.

“What? No! I would rather explain _there_... if you wish to go.” he replied nervously.

“I believe there’s time _now_.” she smiled brightly.

“I will make the necessary arrangements.” he grinned. “Now, let me welcome you home...” he finished, pulling her into his arms for a heated kiss.


	42. Honnleath

The trip to Honnleath had been quiet. She and Cullen rode along the path; the rest of the people they traveled with a bit ahead of them. They’d talked openly about their pasts and the events that had brought them to where they were now, each sharing more than they had with anyone else. Now, walking with him down a quiet dock over a calm lake, Sylwynn couldn’t help but wonder why Cullen had brought her here.

“Where are we?” she asked, following him slowly out over the water.

“You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment.” he replied, leaning against one of the posts. “I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.”

“Did you come here often?”

“I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.”

“You were happy here...”

“I was. I still am.”

“It’s beautiful.” she said, stepping out closer to the water’s edge. “While we’re here, you have me to yourself...” she finished, smiling mischievously.

“The thought _may_ have crossed my mind.” he teased, smirking playfully at her. “The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things; our _faith_ should see us through.” he finished, pulling a silver coin bearing Andraste’s symbol out of his pocket.

“You broke the Order’s rules? I’m _shocked_.” she teased.

“Until a _year_ ago, I was very _good_ at following them. _Most_ of the time.” he smirked.

“A little luck can’t hurt every now and then.” she replied, smiling gently.

“I suppose not. I should have died during the Blight... Or at Kirkwall, or _Haven_ , take your pick. And yet, I made it back here. This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn’t give me...” he said, stepping closer to her. “Humor me... You don’t know what you’ll face before the end... This can’t hurt.”

“Keep it. I don’t want _your_ luck to run out.” she smiled, placing her hand over his and closing his fingers around the coin.

“Nor do I, not when I’ve finally _found_ some...” he replied, pulling her gently into his arms.

The feel of his lips on hers sent fire coursing through her veins. They’d kissed before, but there was something _different_ this time. Surrendering to him completely, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her - his hands finding the round, firm mounds of her posterior and pulling her tight against him - as though he wanted to protect her from all that she’d faced, and would face in the months to come. She could tell his worry was greater than he let on, and she wished she could ease his concern. Holding tightly to him as well as she brought a slender leg up around his waist, she almost didn’t hear the thunder that crashed overhead. Not that it _mattered_ to her just then, she’d weather _any_ storm as long as she was with him.

The rain broke hard and fast over them, soaking them to the core in a matter of seconds. Looking up at the sky, she heard Cullen laughing at the situation. Meeting his eyes, she saw his golden hair falling around his face, water dripping from the curly locks. Laughing along with him, she held tightly to his hand as he turned to run from the dock. Racing along the wet ground, she felt her footing slip a few times. Stopping briefly under a tree, she yanked off her boots and grasped them tightly in her free hand.

“What are you _doing_? You’re going to slip and break your _leg_!” Cullen said, meeting her eyes in confusion.

“I’m _Dalish_! I can navigate this terrain better _without_ my boots on, in just my bare _feet_!.” she replied, laughing playfully. “Besides. If I _do_ fall, I’m sure you’ll be there to _catch_ me.”

Hearing him laugh in response, she let him take hold of her hand once again as they resumed their race towards shelter. Seeing a small house just ahead, she knew that was where Cullen was taking her. Stepping inside, she giggled as she shook off what water she could. Cullen rested against the door - chuckling as well - as he met her eyes. Watching as he flipped the water from his golden locks and wiped his face, she followed suit and brushed the long, sopping tendrils of raven hair from her eyes. Feeling his heavy surcoat drop over her shoulders, she turned to face him.

“You’re shivering. This should help keep you warm.” he said, smiling tenderly at her.

“Thank you.” she grinned, snuggling deeper into the fur.

“I’m going to see if I can’t find something _dry_ for us to change into.” he grinned, kissing her as he moved passed.

“There’re logs here, I’ll start us a fire.” she replied, returning his kiss. “But... How do you know where you’re going?”

“I used to _live_ here.” he smirked playfully, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Watching him head for a set of stairs, she turned her attention to the hearth. Arranging the logs, she lit them with a spell and watched as the fire roared to life. The warmth spread over her entire being, fighting off the chill of the rain that had dumped on them just moments ago. While his surcoat was wet on the _outside_ , she was pleased to feel the dryness on the _inside_. His scent surrounded her like a lover’s embrace, and she was reminded of the first time she’d been wrapped in the coat...

_“It’s HER!” Cullen shouted, rushing towards where Sylwynn collapsed. “Maker’s BREATH! I never thought we’d SEE her again!”_

_“She’s_ freezing _! Let’s get her to camp so she can get_ warm _.” Leliana said, squatting down beside her._

_Slipping off his surcoat, Cullen wrapped it tightly around her. Scooping her up in his arms, he saw the blood that had frozen from the wounds she’d taken in the battle at Haven. Cuddling her close, he wanted nothing more than to see her eyes open, to watch her smile as she looked up at him. For now, he was content with the fact that she was_ alive _. Reaching the healer’s tent, he gently lay her on the cot and stepped back only enough for the man to come in to assess her wounds._

_“Commander, I need room to_ work _here. You’ll need to step_ back _.” Adan said gruffly, meeting the man’s eyes._

_“Yes... Yes, of course...” Cullen replied, moving a little further back. “If you’d rather I get a_ real _healer to help her...”_

_“Not on your_ life _, Commander. She’s_ MY _charge, and_ I’LL _see to her care!” Adan snapped. “There isn’t anyone else_ capable _of tending to her, now MOVE!”_

_Nodding his head, Cullen paced nervously as he watched the man work. The broken arrow shaft was the most difficult to remove, as it had adhered to the skin within her shoulder. Seeing him work quickly to clean and stitch every wound before moving off, Cullen slid himself onto a stool beside her cot. For now, until he was_ certain _she wasn’t in any further danger from her injuries, this was where he’d remain..._

Smiling to herself as she recalled the feel of the coat as it battled back the chill, she heard him moving towards the stairs from somewhere up above. Turning towards him as he approached, she looked at the two garments he held up briefly before her eyes landed on _him_. She felt her mouth go dry as she realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt himself. His skin was prickled with the chill, evident that he wasn’t as warm as he tried to make her believe. A light dusting of golden hair covered his powerful muscles, leaving a trail to disappear beneath the waistband of his pants. Pulling her gaze from the scarred, yet powerful build of his chest, she swallowed as she returned her attention to the clothing he held.

“I have a long nightshirt, or one of my sister’s dresses. Which would you prefer?” he asked, grinning brightly.

“Nightshirt?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“Yes. Human children often wore them to bed. This one happened to be mine, but it looked like the only thing that might fit.” he blushed shyly.

“Dalish don’t typically _wear_ dresses, and I personally _detest_ them, so I’ll go with the nightshirt.” she grinned, taking it from him as she beamed happily. “Where can I change?”

“There’s a room just off to the left at the top of the stairs.” he replied, watching her go.

Making her way up the stairs, she found the room with ease and shut the door. Peeling off her soaked clothing, she lay it over the wooden footboard of the bed before tugging the nightshirt over her lithe frame. It barely came to the middle of her shapely thighs, but it was better than a dress. Grinning, she tried to picture Cullen wearing something such as this as a young boy. Given the _man_ he’d become, she found it extremely _difficult_. Taking a moment to look around the room, she saw several small wooden soldiers, some of which had the Templar emblem carved into them. Letting her delicate fingers trace over them, she knew Cullen had once played with them. Smiling softly, she turned her attention to the shelves of books. Many looked as though they’d been read so many times they were close to falling apart. The titles were obscured from wear, but she suspected the reader didn’t need to see them, given how well loved the books were.

“Is everything alright?” Cullen called up the stairs.

“Perfectly.” she replied, appearing from over the railing and making her way down. “It’s a little... _short_.” she finished, tugging at the hem to try and pull it down farther.

Seeing him smile and blush a little, she returned the gesture as she made her way over to him. Her pert nipples strained against the coarse fabric, standing erect in the chill night air as she pressed lightly against him. Leaning up to kiss him, she let him lead her to the couch he’d moved before the fire. Dropping onto the cushion, she waited until he was settled before snuggling up to him. Feeling his powerful arm wrap protectively around her, she realized she’d never felt so loved in all her life. Sighing in contentment, Sylwynn listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath her ear. Her blood raced hot in her veins as she felt his hand slowly moving down her arm to her waist, her mind whirling from the rush of sensations that now washed over her.

He remained still, his heart beating steadily in his chest. Smiling happily to herself, she wondered if this was what it was like to be _fully_ bound to someone. Would she _always_ feel like this in his presence? Her mother had told her that he was her soul mate, that Elgar’nan had _allowed_ it to be so, _despite_ the fact that Cullen was human. If this was what her future held, she was _more_ than content with the appointment. Hearing his stomach growl, she giggled as she sat up.

“Sounds like the beast within you needs to be fed. Is there anything here I can fix for you, or am I going hunting in the rain?” she teased, sitting up to meet his eyes playfully.

“I _doubt_ there’s anything here that would have survived the _Blight_. But _you’re_ not going hunting in the rain, ma vhenan. Was that the right word?” he asked, grinning brightly.

“It was _perfect_.” she replied, leaning down to kiss him. “I’ll go put on my wet clothes and see if I can’t get us a _rabbit_ or something.” she finished, starting to her feet.

Feeling his hand grab hold of the nightshirt and yank her back down, she squeaked and giggled, plopping onto his lap where he’d pulled her. Meeting his eyes, she saw the mirth dancing there in the firelight.

“I can go _one_ night without food. Besides. If _you_ went out into the rain, _I’d_ have to _follow_ you. I’m content staying _inside_ where it’s warm and _dry_.” he teased, kissing her playfully as he held her close.

Giggling as she returned the kiss, she let him hold her as they watched the fire play in the hearth. Using her magic, she teased some of the flames into the shape of birds and animals. Looking up at him, she decided to share a bit of Dalish legend with him, using the flames to illustrate the story.

“Once long ago, the Creators walked freely with the Elvhen. We were many, and the guidance they offered gave direction to our lives. Our vallaslin was chosen in our youth by which of our pantheon we associated most closely with. From our earliest memory, our lives walked the path of our chosen Creator, devoting ourselves to their cause. Some bowed to Andruil, goddess of the hunt. Others followed June, taking the task of the craft. Some of the _wisest_ followed Elgar’nan, the Father of our People, or Mythal, our Great Mother.

For untold ages, the Elvhen lived in peace, following the seasons and the deer, living as one with the land. But peace was not to last. The Forbidden Ones, members of our pantheon _jealous_ of the attention the rest of the Creators were getting, made _war_ against their brothers. Falon’din, once thought to be _friend_ to the dead and guide to their rest, was discovered to be an _instigator_ of the conflict. Fen’harel, the one who came to be known as the Dread Wolf, lured him _first_ into a snare that would remove him from the presence of the Elvhen, bringing a measure of _safety_ to the People.

But the damage had been done. Elvhen turned on their brothers, waging war in the name of their chosen Creator. It was a war with no end, and threatened all Elvhen, no matter _who_ they followed. But the Trickster had a plan. Though none _knew_ it, Fen’harel had gone to the Forbidden Ones, speaking in hushed whispers of a plan to _kill_ the Creators, giving them their chance to bring _chaos_ to the land. His deceit lured the Forbidden Ones into a false sense of security, enabling him to lock them away for all eternity. The balance had been _shaken_ though, and there was no way to _right_ what had been wronged.

In an attempt to _stop_ the Elvhen from killing each other in senseless battle, he knew there was only one thing he could do. The Creators had to be taken from them as well, so that the old wounds could heal. It _pained_ him, as he was loyal to Mythal, Creator of justice and mercy. With a heavy heart, the Dread Wolf convinced to Creators that they needed to let their misguided children find their _own_ path in the world. That to keep them from _warring_ , they needed to be _forgotten_ in all but myth and legend.

Elgar’nan agreed. Mythal wept as she watched her children being led to the land of the Beyond, far from the Elvhen who were killing in their name. If that had _ended_ the war, the tale would be done. But there was _more_. The _first_ to be locked away, Falon’din, had found a way to break his chains, albeit temporarily. He found Mythal and swayed her to listen to his plea. After ensuring that Elgar’nan was safe behind the Dread Wolf’s barrier, she met with the Friend of the Dead. Little did she know, it was a trap. With one swift stroke, he buried a spirit blade deep within her, bringing her down to the place of sorrow.

Fen’harel _saw_ his crime and became _angry_. He _loved_ Mythal, and was _devoted_ to her in every way. In a fit of revenge, the Dread Wolf _sealed_ Falon’din in a cage of magic, woven from the very essence of _time_ itself. The Elvhen who witnessed this believed him a traitor, a callous _murderer_. They had not _seen_ the blade of the vain _War Maker_ , only the Dread Wolf cradling Mythal’s fallen body, her blood on his hands. They did not _see_ the justice he had given, only the _anger_ in which he’d shown his spirit brother. The People began to _fear_ him, his _true_ nature being lost to time. Instead, his name became a _curse_ , and to _invoke_ it meant to wish your enemy great harm. His vallaslin was stricken from memory, and his tale perverted to a misjustice that lives on to this day.

Still, whispers through the ages tell of the six eyed wolf that wanders the land. Some _fear_ him, others know the _truth_. While the Dread Wolf walks the realm of the Elvhen, _none_ of the Creators or Forbidden Ones can bring harm to the People. He is their _guardian_... The one who keeps them _safe_ from the evil that lurks in the darkness.” she finished, dousing the little flame she’d created to represent the wolf form of Fen’harel.

“That’s an _incredible_ tale.” Cullen smiled, holding her close. “Were you your clan’s story teller?”

“No, that’s just one of my favorite tales our hahren tells to the da’len. Many misunderstand the Dread Wolf, but _my_ clan follows the legends we’ve passed down since the First Coming.” she replied, smiling tenderly.

“I _love_ it.”

Turning to meet his eyes, Sylwynn saw the sincerity there. Leaning over to kiss him, she felt the nearness of him burn deep within her. She needed to focus on _anything_ else, lest she give way to her thoughts and see what heights her building desire could reach. Clearing her throat, she returned her attention to the fire, relating several more Dalish tales before finally deciding to retire for the evening. The storm hadn’t let up, and given the lateness, no one from the Inquisition would be out searching for them. Yawning, she got slowly to her feet.

“You’re tired. Let me show you where you can sleep for the night.” Cullen said, leading her to the stairs.

“I’m not tired, I’m content.” she replied, smiling warmly at him.

The glow of the firelight on his bare skin made evident the scars from battles he’d endured over the years. She wanted to trace them with her fingers, and decided that tonight, after all this time, would be the night. She was _nervous_ though. She didn’t know how to _initiate_ intimacy, never _considered_ it before Cullen. Sill, she knew it was time. She’d walked the dock from her dreams earlier that day. Following him to the rooms, she slipped into the one that had belonged to him as a child. Watching as he went to a larger room at the end of the hall, she chewed her lip as she warred with herself. She wanted to follow at once, but wasn’t sure she had the courage to do so. She debated with herself for a time before finally opening the door to her own room and stepping back out into the hall. Drawing in a deep, stabilizing breath, she moved silently to the room he’d disappeared into.

Opening the door softly, she found him already in bed, reading a book. His clothing lay off to the side, with only a sheet covering his groin and legs. Closing the door silently behind her, she watched as his eyes fell on her. There was _hunger_ there, something she felt she understood for the first time. Seeing him shift nervously as he tried to cover more of himself, she swallowed and padded softly over to where he lay.

“Is... uh... is everything _alright_?” he asked, using the book to hide the growing bulge beneath the sheet.

“I didn’t want to be _alone_.” she replied softly.

“Oh! I uh...” he stammered.

Pulling off the nightshirt, she tossed it lightly to the side. Sitting next to him on the bed, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Leaning down to kiss him, she hoped she wasn’t messing things up between them, or rushing them too quickly. Hearing him moan as her lips came over his, Sylwynn felt the hunger in his touch. Breaking away slowly, she lifted her eyes slowly to meet his.

“Sylwynn...” he breathed huskily.

“Love me, Cullen. Let nothing be _between_ this night.” she whispered, leaning back down to kiss him hotly. “Everything’s been leading us to this moment... We’ve both _desired_ it... Share it with me.”

His kiss was laden with barely restrained desire. His body trembled as he gently rolled her beneath him, resting over her, his breathing shallow. Feeling him slowly part her thighs, she wondered what it would feel like when he claimed her. Her body burned at his nearness, her _own_ need rising to match _his_. All that separated them _now_ was the sheet gathered around his lean hips. Meeting his eyes as he broke off the kiss, she licked her lips eagerly. Seeing him rise up to his forearms and lean slightly to the left, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The hard planes of his body burned beneath her palms as she slowly slid her hands to his posterior. Gripping him firmly, she arched herself up to meet his body with hers.

“Sylwynn...” he breathed, his voice hoarse as he momentarily broke off the kiss.

“Make me _yours_ , Cullen.” she gasped, leaning up to kiss him.

Moaning as he returned her kiss, she felt her body burning. All memory of the rain that had driven them to seek shelter had fled from her mind as his hand slid slowly down the length of her body. Gasping in surprise as he cupped her over the sheet, she felt herself grow moist at the gesture. When his hand moved up the length of her body, she arched into him. Her breasts ached for his touch, her nipples harder than the pebbles of the river she used to love to walk. 

He broke off the kiss just then, his lips moving over her jaw and down the column of her neck. He nipped lightly at her collarbone as he continued down the length of her, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. Gasping as he first licked her nipple before tugging on it lightly with his teeth, she thought she would die from the pleasure. His hand once again slid down over her belly, pausing only a moment before removing the sheet from between them. Her heart beat wildly as she felt him touch her core, her body aflame with the passion he was waking in her. 

“Cullen...” she breathed, feeling as though she would die from the pleasure he was bringing her.

“Tell me what feels good, Syl... Tell me what you like.” he replied, his voice hoarse with desire.

Arching against him as he slipped a thick finger between her petals, she moaned in delight. Feeling him caress his way slowly down her abdomen, she eagerly anticipated what it was he would do next. His lips traced the curve of her hip and down the inner part of her thigh. She whimpered as he began kissing his way back up, his thick finger stroking her heated core. When he paused, she looked down to where he stared up at her.

“Syl...” he breathed. “You’ve never...”

Shaking her head shyly, she thought perhaps it would scare him off. She wondered how he _knew_ however, as she’d never _said_ anything. Seeing the smile he gave her, she felt her heart do a little flip. Crying out as she felt his mouth move over to the soft nest of raven curls, she gripped the pillow beside her tightly. His fingers parted her petals gently, allowing his tongue access to her heated core. Her head swam as he nibbled at her tiny bud, the sensations clouding her mind of all else but the pleasure. When he slid his tongue within her, she thought she would die.

“Cullen...” she moaned, her heart racing as her blood burned hot like lava.

Keening as he swirled his tongue inside her, she arched her back to give him greater access to her core. Her heart beat hard as he stroked her, trembling at his touch. She felt her body aching for something just out of reach, something she’d never known before. Gasping as he slid another finger inside her, she felt as though the sheer pleasure would kill her. She was frightened at the experience she was having, though she knew there was better still to come.

“Cullen... Oh, Cullen...” she whimpered.

“That’s it, love... Give yourself over to the fire in your veins. I want to taste you... I want to savor your sweet nectar...” he purred, stroking her faster.

Biting the pillow beside her, she felt a rush of heat sear through her body. Her heart raced wildly as these new sensations washed over her, drowning her in a flood passion she’d never known. As he continued to stroke her, she felt something give way. Her body erupted in a crashing wave of desire, a fire she’d never dreamed possible. Calling out his name as she rode her first orgasm, she wondered how it was she’d never imagined surrendering herself could be this way.

“That’s it, love. Cum for me...” he purred, licking hungrily at her.

Lights exploded before her eyes as she reached a second climax, her whole being bursting like a shooting star as it streaked across the night sky. Crying out again as she broke a third time, she felt the sudden chill of his absence and gasped for air.

“No, Cullen come back...” she moaned, lifting her head to see where he’d gone.

Seeing his gleaming flesh in the firelight as he moved over her, she licked her lips eagerly. He’d merely taken time to unravel himself from the sheet, though it had felt like an eternity. Catching the sight of his manhood standing proudly, she swallowed the fear that the size of him brought. He was all male; his body was toned and taut, his muscles flexing as he moved with the ease and grace of a hungry predator. Reaching for him as he gently parted her thighs with his knee, she leaned up to capture his lips. His tip slipped easily in her waiting sheath, rocking slowly back and forth as he teased the sensitive flesh.

“I have to hurt you to show you new heights to your passion, Syl. I have to break your barrier, and it will sting. If you don’t wish to continue...” he breathed raggedly.

“Show me.” she replied, pulling him down to her.

Wrapping her leg around his waist, she waited eagerly for the feel of him fully within her. Kissing him passionately, she tasted herself on his lips. Moaning as he deepened the kiss, she felt him moving slowly within her, preparing her body for the sheer size of him. Gasping in surprise as he pushed through her barrier, she clung desperately to him, not wanting to let him go. It was a sharp pain, unlike anything she’d ever known before. It had felt as though something had torn inside her, and she wondered briefly if it was just because of his larger size. Biting her lip as she held him, she saw the apology written plainly on his handsome features.

“I’m sorry... I know... I’m sorry...” he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

“Cullen...” she moaned.

Meeting his eyes, she could see the tears shimmering in his glowing amber orbs. It had hurt him to bring her even the _slightest_ amount of pain, knowing that she would remember this moment the rest of her life. Kissing him hotly, Sylwynn let him know with her caress that she was fine. The feeling of his manhood inside her was both strange and wonderful. Yes, there’d been a few brief moments of pain, but they passed quickly and she found she rather _liked_ having him where he was. Wiggling slightly against him, she bit her bottom lip as she met his eyes.

“Teach me how to please you.” she said, kissing him again.

Rocking slowly against him, she felt his shaft slide easily within her tight sheath. She thought he might pull out on several occasions, though he was merely drawing out her experience and heightening her pleasure. The fire soon returned to her veins and she wanted to feel what it was like when he erupted in her. She was slick with desire, and his body moved easily against hers. It wasn’t long before she felt the tightening in her stomach that signaled the impending orgasm she so desperately desired.

“Cullen... You feel so wonderful inside me... I never knew _this_ was what I was missing... “ she purred, nipping his ear lightly.

“I love the feel of you wrapped around me, ma vhenan... You’re so hot and tight... I need to feel you release to me... I want to feel you wash me with your cum.” he growled, pulling a shapely leg over his arm.

Moaning as he began thrusting within her, she felt the heat of him searing her to her core She was his now, mind, body and soul. She rocked against him as he moved, wanting to heighten _his_ desire as much as _he_ was heightening _hers_. She couldn’t hold on though, couldn’t restrain the tightness in her belly or the trembling of her thighs as she neared her release. Digging her nails into his back as she clung desperately to him, she felt her body shattering into a million tiny pieces.

“That’s it, Syl. Cum for me... Let me feel your pleasure wash over me.” he growled, biting her neck lightly.

“Cullen... Cullen, I’m breaking!” she cried, her head spinning as the passion stole her breath.

His thrusting became more determined, bringing her quickly to another orgasm. Her whole body was aflame with the desire he shared with her. She wanted to feel _his_ release... _needed_ it. Rocking herself harder against him, she trembled as her body strained to reach another peak.

“Let me feel you release to me, Cullen. I want to savor the sensation of your seed rushing into me from... from your...um... your hot... um...” she began, blushing violently as she spoke the words.

“You’re so hot, love...” he purred. “I can’t refuse you...”

“Harder, Cullen... I want you harder...”

“Maker’s breath... I’m going to cum, Syl... I’m going to cum...” he groaned, thrusting hard and fast within her.

“Yes... Oh, Sylaise YES!” she cried out. “I’m cumming, Cullen! Oh Cullen... CULLEN!” she cried, her body bursting with delight.

Surrendering to the searing kiss he burned her lips with, Sylwynn felt his seed rush molten within her. It was possibly one of the most wonderful things she’d ever experienced, though she knew he was _far_ from done. He was still hard within her, his body demanding more of hers. Gasping as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him, she moaned at the feel the change of position gave her. His hands were soon on her hips, teaching her how to ride him. Her body immediately responded, the fires licking at her soul. Once she’d found a rhythm, he moved his hands up to cup her firm breasts. His every touch heightened her passion, making her want more. Throwing her head back as she neared another release, she felt the thick pad of his thumb stroking the tiny little bud between her petals. Gasping, she gave herself over to the oblivion that wanted to claim her.

“Cullen... I’m cumming... Oh Mythal! I’m cumming again!” she cried out.

Feeling his hands move back to her hips, she savored the force he used as he thrust up into her. It was hard and fast, matching the sheer inferno that burned her to her soul. She could tell he too was near his orgasm, and strained to hold back until he could release to her. It wasn’t long, as his body tightened in preparation. Kissing him wildly as he sat up, she gave herself over to their combined passion. Letting him lay her back, she savored the new angle he showed her, her legs over his arms as he drove hard into her. Hearing her name on his lips as he broke off the kiss momentarily made her head spin... She loved him, with all that she was and more.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she broke around him. His seed rushing into her made her head swim, a feeling she savored more than she ever dreamed possible. The candlelight gleamed brightly as it illuminated the sweat on their skin. Panting as she desperately tried to catch her breath, she met his eyes with the same smile he gave her. Holding him as he rest on his forearms over her, she felt his body trembling. Meeting his eyes, she worried that she’d somehow caused him pain.

“You’re trembling... Did I... do something wrong?” she asked nervously, her voice laden with concern.

“No, you’re perfect, in every way. It’s just something that happens when I... When my body joins with... _yours_.” he replied, kissing her hotly.

“Did your first time feel like this?”

“No... _No_ woman has made me feel as _alive_ as I do right now...” he panted.

“You’re just saying that.” she teased, wiggling against him.

“ _Am_ I?” he growled, thrusting hard into her.

Giggling as he pulled her to him, she moaned happily as she wrapped a thigh around his waist. He was growing hard within her once again, and she knew they would soon be soaring on the wings of passion. Kissing him hotly, she smiled as she heard him moan hungrily against her lips. Arching her back, she gave him greater access to her body. His desire was wild, and she met him stroke for stroke. When they finally reached their peak, Sylwynn thought her heart would burst from her chest, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. Letting him roll to his back with her, she snuggled into his powerful chest. Pulling the sheet over them, she moaned happily. His arms wrapped around her to hold her close, keeping her from moving away. The steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath her ear was more soothing than she could have ever imagined. It wasn’t long before her eyes began to droop, her body tingling from the passion that had just been awakened in her. Hearing his breathing slow, she knew that he’d fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, she let her eyes close.


	43. Chapter 43

Moaning softly as she came awake to the sensation of Cullen’s hand on her breast as he spooned her, she rolled over to see him smiling gently at her in the early morning light. Scooting closer to him, she laced her arm around his waist, draping a shapely thigh over his. Kissing him sweetly, she surrendered to him completely as he rolled her back onto her back.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” he asked gently.

“Tell you what?” she responded.

“That you’d never _been_ with a man...”

“Because that’s not something... People wouldn’t _expect_ me, as harsh as I am, to be an _innocent_. I let them believe whatever they _wished_ \- never _correcting_ them - though they’d know that I wasn’t _with_ anyone since joining the Inquisition. As you said, gossip _flies_ through our forces.” she smiled shyly, leaning up to kiss him.

“I love you, you know that, right?” he whispered, returning her kiss.

“I love you too, Cullen. Now show me that _fire_ you shared with me last night.” she grinned.

“You’re not too sore? I mean... I’ve heard a woman’s first time...”

“Does _this_ answer your question?” she asked, wrapping her hand around his manhood and guiding him to her entrance.

Feeling him slide easily into her waiting core, she moaned in delight. She found she rather _liked_ starting her day like this, and wanted to do so always. Sharing herself with him _fully_ , she savored the time she was spending with him. Back in Skyhold, there wasn’t much time to just _be_ together. He was the _Commander_ of the Inquisition’s forces, and she was the _Inquisitor_. Here though, they were just two people madly in love. Letting their passion break over them, they soon rest in each other’s arms, content with the connection they’d made.

Hearing a knock at the door some time later, Sylwynn looked to Cullen as if to see if he’d heard it as well. When the wrapping came a second time, she laughed as he practically fell out of bed trying to get to his feet. The insistence of a third attempt to gain their attention made it so neither could get dressed before going down to answer the door. Swathing the sheet around herself, she watched as Cullen wrestled to pull on his pants, giggling at his struggle.

“Commander? Inquisitor?” Jim called from down below.

Hearing Cullen pull the door open swiftly, she made her way down the stairs and was soon at his side. Seeing the shocked expression on the man’s face as he realized what they’d been doing, she decided to increase his discomfort by slipping herself into Cullen’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his lean waist.

“ _What_!” Cullen growled, pulling her closer to him.

“I... uh... We were... _concerned_ , Commander. Uh... no one had... uh... _heard_ from you since yesterday... We feared something had _happened_ to you and, uh... the Inquisitor.” he fumbled.

“Nothing’s happened that concerns _you_ ” Cullen replied gruffly.

“Cullen... Let’s go back to what we were doing before we were... interrupted...” Sylwynn purred, leaning up to capture his lips as she rubbed herself against him seductively.

“Goodbye, Jim.” Cullen replied, slamming the door on the man.

Surrendering to him, she could well imagine the look on Jim’s face as he stood on the opposite side of the door, staring blankly at what had just happened. Squealing as Cullen swept her off her feet, she was _certain_ the soldier just outside the house could hear all that was going on inside. Giggling as he flopped her on the couch, she was more than happy to spend the next little while sharing herself with him as much as he desired.

Laying curled up in Cullen’s arms on the floor where they’d fallen earlier, Sylwynn grinned as she heard his stomach rumbling angrily. Neither had eaten since before noon the previous day, and it was only an _hour_ or so shy of that _now_. Sitting up to look down at him, she smiled lovingly.

“Since there’s nothing _here_ to eat, it looks like I’ll have to go _hunting_...” she purred, leaning down to kiss him.

“What if I don’t want to let you _go_?” he teased, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

“Then you might not have the _stamina_ to keep up with me tonight.” she replied, kissing him playfully.

“Wouldn’t want _that_ now, _would_ we. You go for food, I’ll find the old tub for a _bath_.” he smirked, kissing her hotly.

Moaning as she savored his kiss, she knew she had to leave now or they’d never get something to eat. Pushing herself off the floor, she padded softly up the stairs to where her clothing awaited her. Dressing quickly, she reached for her boots only to find they were still wet. Shaking her head, she grabbed them and headed back down the stairs. Lighting another magical fire in the hearth, she set her boots down to finish drying. Spotting Cullen in the kitchen, she made her way over. Wrapping her arms aroun his waist as she held him from behind, she rest her head against his powerful back.

“Mmm, I could stay like this the rest of my life.” she said softly.

“I could too.” he replied, turning to face her. “Maker _willing_ , we’ll have the chance when this is all said and done.” he finished, turning to face her and holding her close.

“I _hope_ so.” she smiled.

Leaning up to kiss him, she slowly pulled herself from his protective embrace.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“No boots _again_?” Cullen teased, following her to the door.

“They’re still wet. Besides. I’m _Dalish_ , remember?” she grinned.

“How could I _forget_?” he laughed.

Bouncing out the door, she raced down the small path that led from the house and out the gate. She was _ravenous_ , but knew she couldn’t let her hunger control her hunting ability. If she was _too_ anxious, she’d scare off any potential game. Calming her breathing, she centered herself on the world around her, letting the old Dalish magic that tied her to the land flow through her veins. The gentle breeze caressed her heated skin, the clouds that drifted slowly by promised more rain by mid afternoon, and the soft scent of late spring flowers spoke of warmer days to come. Breathing deeply of the world around her, Sylwynn opened her eyes.

Finding Jim’s heavy tracks in the mud not far from the house, she wondered if he’d traveled far to find them. Following them for a short ways, she soon spotted an Inquisition camp just over a small hill. Looking only briefly around, she watched as Leliana turned to face her. Their eyes locked and she knew the woman had seen her. Offering her friend a warm smile, she met her halfway as she moved to meet her.

“Sylwynn.” Leliana smiled. “I think you scared poor Jim out of his breeches earlier.” she finished, laughing playfully.

“He came poking around when we didn’t want to be disturbed. It’s not the _first_ time he’s interrupted us, but I’m certain it’ll be the _last_. Cullen was rather... _gruff_ with him.” she smirked.

“Will you be joining us today then?” Leliana asked.

“No, I’ve no intention on returning to duty today. I think we’re just going to spend the day enjoying one another’s company. We _might_ take tomorrow as well.” Sylwynn replied, blushing.

“Then you’ll need food. Wait here and I’ll prepare some things to take back to the house with you.” Leliana smiled, turning away from Sylwynn.

Keeping herself hidden, lest the scouts spot her and make requests that she didn’t want to deal with, Sylwynn waited silently for her friend to return. Seeing the spymaster approaching with two baskets of food and a pair of large jugs of ale, she offered her a warm smile.

“I believe _this_ should see you through the next couple of days. Allow me to help you carry it back to the house.” the woman smiled, offering Sylwynn half the items she held.

Nodding, Sylwynn turned back to where she’d come from, leading her friend to the house.

“You know, Cullen hasn’t been in love with a woman in _ages. You’re_ the first person he’s taken a _chance_ on since after the Blight, just before he was sent to Kirkwall.” she began.

“He’s the _only_ man I’ve loved as I do... I was supposed to be bonded to a hunter named Tauren, though I didn’t share his feelings. He was killed in a conflict with the humans that attacked my clan. I just didn’t believe there was a man _worthy_ to hold my heart, that I could truly _love_. Cullen has proven that he _is_ that man.” she replied slowly.

“And now that you two are _together_ , he’s the only one you _can_ be with, yes? Or is that not something that runs in your clan?” Leliana asked.

“My clan adheres to the Old Ways. The magic that tied us to the _Creators_ is still _very_ much alive. We bond for _life_.” she replied.

“Like wolves do. Does _Cullen_ know this? Is he _aware_ that you are now his and his _alone_?”

“No, and believe me, I’m _fine_ with it. If he doesn’t _know_ , he won’t feel _guilty_ should he not _share_ my deep commitment. I don’t want to _trap_ him in anything he might not be ready for.”

“Understood, my Lady. I am certain if you just _trusted_ him with the truth, you would not be _disappointed_...” Leliana finished.

Offering her friend a small smile, she knew she was right. Cullen wasn’t the type to love and be _gone_ , he tended to stick _around_. Still, it was something she wasn’t ready to bring up, not when their romance had just _barely_ begun to bloom. Changing the subject, she kept the conversation light until the small house came into view. Seeing Cullen rip open the door, she giggled as he paused and blushed as his eyes fell on Leliana.

“Relax, Commander. I merely came to help Sylwynn bring you food for the next few days.” she laughed.

“I... uh...” he stammered, making sure the ties to his pants were fastened tightly.

“The Inquisition will not bother you while you are here. We’re camped a half an hour to the north, and I have spies moving back and forth through the surrounding area. I’ll see that you are not disturbed.” she smiled brightly.

“I uh... Thank you.” Cullen replied, taking the basket and jug from Sylwynn.

Watching as Leliana brushed passed her, she blushed as her friend went to the kitchen and began setting everything out. Sylwynn knew she’d see the signs of their passion the moment she’d entered the house, though she chose to say nothing. Discretion was always something she _appreciated_ about the spymaster, and she knew she could _count_ on her to keep the gossip from spreading like _wildfire_. Thanking her as she turned to leave, she saw the warm smile she gave to them both.

“I’m _glad_ you found each other. Cullen... You _needed_ to find someone to love you for who you _are_. Sylwynn... You deserve only the _best. Be_ that for each other, and happiness will _always_ be at your door.” Leliana said, turning to leave. “It is also good to know that you _don’t_ actually live in your armor, Commander.” she finished, teasing as she walked back down the path.

Smiling up at Cullen, she shut the door behind her friend and went to the kitchen. There was _plenty_ to eat for the next few days, and she couldn’t _wait_ to fill her belly. Watching as Cullen began piling food on a plate for them, she took his hand and walked with him back to the floor before the fire. Sitting beside him, she happily shared his meal as they spoke lightly about anything that came to mind...

For the remainder of the day and the two that followed, Sylwynn contented herself with just taking time to relax with her love. The storm that had threatened that first afternoon broke over them, keeping them hemmed in by the deluge of rain. Each time the thunder clapped loudly around them, she’d flinch and have to take several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Cullen was there though, holding her through the worst of the storm and offering her the gentle comfort that only he was capable of. Waking to the brilliant light of the sun on that third morning, she stretched her lithe form and turned to face Cullen. He was already awake and smiling at her, which she returned happily. Cuddling up in his arms, she rest her head on his chest.

“You know... It occurs to me that whatever it was that _brought_ us here has been forgotten in favor of... _other_ pursuits.” she teased playfully.

“It seems they have... In all fairness, I _was_ distracted by a raven haired beauty that’s been in my arms the last few days.” he smirked.

“Really? What’s she like?” Sylwynn grinned.

Squeaking as Cullen rolled her over, she met his amber eyes happily.

“Oh, you know. Smooth, pale skin, owlish eyes that pierce me to my soul, kisses that make me forget where I am...” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her hotly. “And then there’s this...”

Moaning as he slid himself inside her, she savored the passion they shared before moving slowly from the bed. Filling the tub with hot water once he’d brought it back in from the previous day’s use, she stepped into the bath and let the heat wash over her. Grinning as Cullen joined her, she wiggled to make room in the tub so that they could both clean up. Helping him to wash, she sighed happily as he returned the favor. Relaxing in his arms once they were both clean, she changed out the water slowly so that they could just spend a few more minutes in each other’s arms.

Dressing in the clean clothing Leliana had left outside their door the day before, she helped Cullen back into his armor before pulling on her Keeper’s robes. Tugging on her boots, she took one final look around the little house before stepping out into the morning. It would always be special to her, and she hoped that once this was all over, she and Cullen could return on occasion to just get away from everything. She didn’t imagine the Inquisition laying down its arms once Corypheus had been defeated, as there were countless problems created by his crazed cult that would still need to be dealt with. Skyhold was her home now, as much as it was his. But the house of his youth... _This_ house... It would always be home as well.

Walking through the remnants of Honnleath as they returned to their duties, she smiled as she saw Cullen looking around. Following him to the town square, she arched a brow at the bare patch of land where a statue had once stood. Seeing him squat down and brush away the stone, she met his eyes curiously.

“There used to be a golem here. She’d killed one of the local mages, her master, in some freak accident. It left her unable to move however, and for years, she was left to stand here as a reminded of the horrors magic could inflict.” he started slowly.

“Is that the one the Hero of Ferelden woke and took with her during the Blight?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“It was. People used to scatter birdseed all over the place, creating quite the mess. Sometimes, I’d get a bucket and scrub brush and just come down here to remove the droppings the birds left. The golem always seemed to shine afterwards, as though it appreciated what I’d done. Other times, I used to come down here with my brother, pretending we were great warriors sent to destroy the beast, or on quiet days, I would merely sit and read. It wasn’t until later that I learned it was an _actual_ golem. I’d not heard the full story behind it, after all. I actually _saw_ the golem, Shale was her name, when Shaari returned to the Tower to free the mages. She _thanked_ me... It was the strangest thing, Sylwynn. This massive stone figure actually thanked me for cleaning her off from time to time. I wasn’t even aware that she was alive, or could sense my presence.”

“She appreciated what you did for her.”

“Yes...”

“That’s because even as a young man, your heart was forged of pure gold. You cared... Something I’m sure no one else here did.” she smiled warmly.

“Not really. People were afraid of Shale. They weren’t sure it was even _safe_ to have in the village. After while, most of the story was lost, and with her control rod gone, the fear it would return to life died. She was often adorned with flower wreaths around her head, or decorated for some festival or other. Something I’m certain she despised.”

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Sylwynn smiled gently as Cullen stood back up. Following him around to the mayor’s house, she felt the tingle of magic from somewhere within. It was as though it had _soured_ somehow... Gone stale from years of just _sitting_ there. Looking up at Cullen, she knew he felt it too.

“Is this why we’re here?” she asked softly.

“Yes, in part. There’s been report of an abomination in the area, as well as several demons that seem to be under its control. I wasn’t originally going to come here myself, but Leliana asked me as a personal favor, and I agreed.” he replied, placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword while the left reached for the door.

Feeling the ripple of a ward just as Cullen turned the handle, Sylwynn shoved him quickly aside, taking the full blast herself. Pressing herself up to see what had happened, she paled as she watched the most hideous creature she’d ever seen drift through the open door. Watching as it turned towards her, she knew it was homing in on her magic. Calling up a protective barrier, she knew that she and Cullen had just walked into a nightmare...


	44. Chapter 44

She’d never _seen_ an abomination before, and now that she was face to face with one, she understood why Templars were sometimes needed. Looking to Cullen, she could see the pain lacing his handsome features as the nightmarish memories of all that had happened flooded him. It was _agonizing_ to watch, and she hoped this hadn’t torn him away from her. Pressing herself to her feet, she blinked in surprise as Cullen flew between them, his blade already in hand as he launched into the beast. Getting to her feet as quickly as she was able, she soon had her spirit blade in hand, ready to fight side by side with her love.

“Cast a dispelling blast to slow it down! I’ll go left, you take the right!” Cullen called out, meeting her eyes briefly.

Doing as he said, she watched as the beast stumbled back several feet from her spell. It was the advantage Cullen wanted, as it gave them both the opportunity to launch into battle with the monster. Striking at the abomination from the right, Sylwynn watched as Cullen then bashed it with his shield from the left before driving his sword into its middle. Any _ordinary_ creature would have fallen with that blow, but this wasn’t any ordinary _monster_. This was a beast created by _magic_ \- one that had been born of demonic possession - whether accidental or intentional... Rolling under an attack, she came up behind it and sliced at its legs with her sword. Feeling its clawed hand hit her hard as it again spun to face her, she blinked several times to try and clear her head of the fog the blow had inflicted.

“Get away from her, you _bastard_!” Cullen shouted, lashing out violently with his sword.

Feeling warm liquid crawling slowly down her arm, she looked to see a set of claw marks spilling blood from the limb. Wrapping her fingers around it, she cast a small healing spell to at least close the skin. Swallowing the sudden pain and nausea that washed over her, she got slowly to her feet and launched herself into battle once again. A rippling blue energy emanated from Cullen as he attacked the beast, one that seemed to slow it down. It was a _familiar_ energy, one that she’d felt when facing the red _Templars_. It was also _different_. It was powerful, without question, but there was a gentleness to it as well. She knew then that was the difference between a _regular_ Templar, and one corrupted by red lyrium. Her head spun wildly as the power washed over her, though it was helping to slow the abomination from continuing the attack. 

Using both staff and spirit blade, she struck at the beast with the latter, while blasting it with spells from the former. It was taxing though, and she was beginning to feel weak from the magical suppression Cullen was using. Gritting her teeth, she felt another blow slice open her belly, which made Cullen fight that much harder. Staggering under the force of another wallop, she felt the abomination trying to drain her of her magical energy, giving it the opportunity to claim her as well. It seemed to ignore Cullen all together, though that allowed him free reign to attack the beast without hesitation. Calling up a barrier to protect them, she pressed herself to her feet once again. Watching as he called up a powerful blast of his own to strike the beast, she saw it stagger under the force Cullen was hitting it with.

Deciding to attack with brute force only, she summoned a spirit shield to go with her sword, letting her staff drop to the ground. Growling as it pressed its advantage, she lashed out with precise blows, as Cullen had taught her, rolling under its arms as it attempted to grab her. Smiling slightly at Cullen as she came to stand beside him, she ducked behind her shield and charged into the beast, executing a perfect shield bash. Seeing him strike again at the belly, she watched as the abomination turned turned on him. Feeling her blood raging in her veins, she flew into a fury of attacks, each blow weaker than the last as her body fought to stay vertical. Gritting her teeth as Cullen hit the beast with another of his wrath of heaven blasts, she wondered how much longer either she or the abomination would be able to remain upright. Her legs were shaking though, and her head was feeling light from the draining effect of Cullen’s Templar spell purge, as well as the siphoning of the abomination as it attempted to possess her.

Her grip on her sword loosened, letting the blade fall easily to the ground. Her head was pounding as she dropped to her knees, unable to keep her feet any longer. Looking up at Cullen as he beheaded the beast, she felt relieved that it was finally over. Panting as she flopped to her back, she smiled weakly as she watched his face come into view. Reaching up a bloodied hand to brush his stubbled cheek, she saw the deep concern and worry etching his handsome features. Feeling his arm slip under her back, she wrapped them both in a healing energy with the last of her strength.

“Hold on, ma vhenan.” he said softly. “I’ll get you bandaged up, just stay with me.”

Nodding her head, Sylwynn felt his hand pressing on her belly. Placing hers over his, she tried to cast another healing spell, though it did nothing but make her head pound painfully and her nose bleed. Meeting his eyes, she again offered him a small smile.

“I can’t help... Are you alright?” she asked weakly.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, love. Just hold on.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I think I need a nap though.” she sighed.

Hearing him speaking quickly to her, she let her eyes fall closed, her mind taking her to a place that was pain free and safe...

_The little house drifted into view. She was walking through the garden, collecting items for their supper and placing them in the basket on her arm. They were away from Skyhold for a while, taking time to just be together and forget what duty demanded of them. Turning as she felt a tug on her soft leather skirt, she grinned brightly as she saw a small girl staring up at her. She was as beautiful as an angel; soft and delicate. Her skin was as porcelain; pale and smooth. Her raven curls framed her heart shaped face as she stared up with gleaming amber eyes. Scooping the child up, she walked into the house to find her love reading to another da’len, a boy. He was younger, though bore a striking resemblance to his father; pale golden hair and owlish amber eyes. Letting the girl down, she watched as she ran over and claimed a seat on her daddy’s lap, occupying the other knee. Smiling happily, she knew this was what she’d always wanted, always dreamed of. A slight kick in her belly drew her attention there, where another tiny life grew safely within her. Returning the brilliant smile Cullen gave her, she finally understood the full measure of the Dalish bond. Feeling the warmth of that vision wrap around her, she gave herself over to the bliss of the moment that would hopefully become her future..._

Breathing easier as the heavy weight lifted off her chest, she slowly opened her eyes. She was being cradled gently, her ear pressed to the chest of the man she loved. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she heard the startled exclamation he made as he realized she was awake. Her name on his lips was the greatest sound to her just then, and she smiled weakly as he moved to look at her pale face.

“Sylwynn? Thank the _Maker_!” Cullen said, tears flowing suddenly from his golden eyes.

“Cullen... Where am I?” she asked, lifting her head to meet his reddened eyes.

“We’re back in Skyhold. You...” he said, unsure if he should continue.

“You almost _died_ , lethallan...” Vehira finished, sitting lightly on the bed beside her.

“Vehi?” Sylwynn asked weakly, turning her head slightly to see her sister’s tear stained cheeks.

“I’m here, Seewee. I’m so sorry for... For _everything_...” she wept, taking Sylwynn’s hand.

“It’s forgotten, lethallan.” she offered, smiling gently at her sister. “Cullen... how did we get back?”

“Leliana... She had one of Dorian’s portal... _stick_ things... I found her and we came back straight away...” he replied, brushing the hair from her face. “I... thought I’d _lost_ you...”

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere...” she smiled, feeling a little stronger.

“You risked your _life_ for me... You took the blast to...”

Placing her finger on his lips, she felt him pull her to him, holding her close. Wrapping her arms around him as well, she savored the scent that was uniquely his. Sighing in contentment, she listened to the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear. Letting sleep claim her once again, she savored the world to which her mind had gone. It was the same as the vision, though much more clear, giving her insight to what the future held if they were successful in taking down Corypheus...

Waking again some time later, she blinked in the dim firelight. The sky outside was filled with barely visible stars, telling her that the night was either just beginning, or nearing its end. Smelling the all too familiar scent of her love, she rolled over in his arms. He was watching her, his eyes gleaming in the soft light. Smiling warmly at him, she felt her whole body tingling as he returned the gesture. Scooting closer, felt his powerful arms hold her tight.

“People will talk...” she teased.

“Let them.” he replied. “I don’t care if the whole _world_ knows I’m here with you.”

“That’s good, because neither do I.” she grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist. “What happened after I decided to take a nap?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. You’re safe, and that’s all that matters.” he replied, brushing the hair from her face.

“As are you.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” he asked softly.

“About what?” she replied.

“That my abilities as a Templar would _weaken_ you that bad...”

“You needed to _use_ them to take down that... _thing_. I wasn’t going to cripple us _further_.”

“But it crippled _you_. I will never harm you like that again, you have my word.”

“Don’t you _dare_ make such a promise, Cullen. If we’re attacked by demons or Venatori, I need you to do everything you _can_ to keep _yourself_ safe.” she said, sitting up to meet his eyes.

“But you...”

“I’ll be fine, love. Besides. You’re a great teacher, perhaps we can work on that so I’m _less_ affected in _future_ battles... In the _mean_ time...” she teased.

Wrapping a shapely thigh around his hips, she felt the heat of him all the way to her soul. The look on his face told her he was still worried, though the heated kiss she gave him chased all his fear away. Moaning softly as he moved over her, she surrendered to the passion that burned hot in her veins. Making love to him was the greatest thing she’d ever experienced, and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life safe in his arms...

The morning light streamed through the balcony, warming the room as it gently caressed her pale skin. Cullen’s heart beating beneath her ear brought a smile to her lips, and she snuggled closer to just feel his presence. Smiling as she listened to the rumbling of his stomach, she leaned up to her side to see him smiling warmly at her.

“It seems the beast within you needs to be fed...” she teased. 

Blushing as her belly echoed the statement, she heard him chuckle at her.

“As does _yours_. We should wash up and go get something to eat.” he replied, grinning brightly.

Smiling happily, she scooted from the bed and started towards the wash closet. Squeaking as he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her the short distance. Filling the bath with hot water, she smiled as he set her gently in the marble tub.

“You know... the benefit of having a happy mage lover is that you’ll never have to worry about taking a cold bath.” she smirked.

“Then I shall have to keep you happy _always_.” he grinned, slipping in behind her.

“What _ever_ will you do while I’m away?” she teased.

“Wait to bathe until you return home.” he laughed heartily.

Splashing him with water, she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. It was amazing to just _be_ , having someone in her life that loved her as much as she loved him... It was a gift from the Creators. Taking her time to wash, she stepped from the tub and wrapped a towel around her lean form. The dream she’d had returned briefly to her mind, making her smile brightly to herself. Feeling Cullen’s arms wrap around her from behind, she held tightly to him. She wasn’t about to share her vision, nor tell him what a Templar really _did_ to a Dalish mage. Those were things she’d keep to herself for the rest of her life. At least, until the dream became a reality...

Making their way to the dining hall once they’d dressed, she smiled at the men and women who looked to her with relief in their eyes. Glancing back at Cullen, she wondered just how close they thought she’d _been_ to dying. Seeing the gentle smile he gave her, she knew they didn’t expect to see her again, at least, not so _soon_. Taking her seat at the end, she thanked the serving girl for bringing her a plate of eggs, fried potatoes and pork, and a mug of ice cold milk. Her belly growled hungrily as she smelled the food before her, and it was all she could do to keep from devouring it like a ravenous beast. It was what she was though, starving nearly beyond ability to think straight.

Finishing her meal, she watched as Cullen moved off to speak with some of his soldiers, returning to his duties as they demanded. Furrowing her brow, she wondered just how long she’d been unconscious. Looking to Solas as he moved towards her, she offered him a friendly smile.

“Several days, lethallan.” he said, claiming the seat Cullen had only recently vacated.

“I’m sorry?” she asked.

“You were out for several days. I checked on you from time to time, as requested by Commander Cullen. He wanted to make sure you were merely sleeping, and not something more.” he replied, offering her a kind smile. “Do not worry, my friend. I did not pry into areas I knew you would wish to remain secret.

Blushing slightly, she nodded her thanks to the man. Getting slowly to her feet, she knew that she too needed to return to her duties. Seeking out Josephine and Leliana, she asked each of them what had been happening while she was away. The knowing grin Leliana gave her made her cheeks darken, though the woman remained silent on the matter. Listening as they spoke, she nodded her head as she was informed on what needed to be done. They’d dealt with the Approach, for the _most_ part, but now, she needed to take the army to Adamant Fortress to deal with the corruption that had befallen the Wardens. It would take her a few days to prepare, as there was much to do for such an assault. Cullen’s knowledge would be _essential_ here, as he was the Commander of the standing army. He’d gone through something similar during the war that broke out in Kirkwall’s streets, and had knowledge that would be _invaluable_ in the battle to come.

For the next few days, Sylwynn met with soldiers in preparation for the battle to come. She was certain the Wardens wouldn’t just _surrender_ to them, especially the _mages_. They had been corrupted by Corypheus, unable to resist the powerful pull he had over them. Stroud had said that the warriors would be _easier_ to sway, though he doubted they’d turn against Clarel. She was their _Commander_ , she was the one to decide where they were to _go_. With luck though, the Warden would be able to change some of their minds, gaining their support against those turned by the monster they went to fight.

Watching as Solas approached the day before she was to leave, she offered the man a friendly smile. The look on his face was full of concern however, and she wondered what was on his mind. Walking with him to a side room, she followed him with her eyes as he paced before her, as though unsure where to start in their conversation.

“I would like to accompany you on this mission, lethallan.” he said, finally meeting her eyes. “While I disapprove of _any_ group that would try to prevent future Blights by using a demon army to _do_ so, I feel that perhaps I might be able to _reason_ with some of the mages, if nothing else.”

“You disapprove of the Wardens’ desperation, or of them in general?” she asked, sensing there was an ager behind his words.

“I cannot condone _any_ group that feels themselves above the good of the _others_! They’re like maidens chasing butterflies off cliffs... Their _foolishness_ knows no bounds! They’re an outdated order with no _purpose_ in this day and age.” he snapped.

“Solas... There’s something you should _know_ about the Wardens.” Sylwynn said softly. “They actually _are_ a necessary Order... They’re the _only_ ones that can stop a Blight.”

“Or so they would have you _believe_.” he retorted.

“Actually, no. Back at Haven, I spoke with Leliana extensively about the Hero of Ferelden. She was a Warden, and she ended the Blight with her sacrifice. An Archdemon can pass from one tainted body to another, returning to its form and full power within minutes. It does this quickly, making the transition almost _impossible_ to prevent. If that tainted being happens to be a _Grey Warden_... The Archdemon dies. It’s because _darkspawn_ lack that which every other being _has_. A _soul_... The tainted old god passes into the Warden that slays it, destroying the beast and killing the Warden... It’s a secret they’ve closely guarded since the time of the first Blight. The only reason Leliana knew was because of her close friendship with Shaari... She _told_ her on the way to Denerim, after King Alistair had betrayed her and turned her out...” she whispered softly.

“How can you be sure this is _true_?”

“You taught me that the Fade is shaped by memories... Spirits that watched all that happened in that fight were all too willing to talk. They shared the sorrow that was felt by all when Shaari’s soul was destroyed by the Archdemon, ending the fifth Blight. Seek them out for yourself, lethallan. They’ll tell you the same.”

Seeing the skeptical look in his eyes, she offered him a kind smile. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she watched as his demeanor softened.

“You cannot tell anyone, lethallan. The Wardens need this secret kept, for the sake of preventing future Blights. If people knew what it took to kill an Archdemon, very few would attempt the Joining, putting the entire _world_ in danger.” she whispered.

“Isn’t it a crueller injustice to _keep_ such a secret from potential recruits?” Solas asked.

“Yes, but it’s not our place to make the information known. It’s a Warden’s place, and we can’t interfere with the way they operate. Perhaps in time, things will change. _We_ can’t be the ones to _start_ that change however.”

Watching him nod his head, Sylwynn offered him a kind smile. 

“I look forward to working with you when we leave, Solas. For now, I need to go speak with my advisors about our plan of attack.”

Getting to her feet, Sylwynn made her way to the war room. She knew Cullen was already there, as she’d seen him walk that way after speaking with his soldiers. Leliana and Josephine wouldn’t be far behind, as they too knew there were things they needed to discuss before her departure. Entering through the massive doors, she smiled brightly as she met each of their eyes in turn. There was a seriousness in their countenance though, and she wondered what it was they’d been talking about before she’d arrived.

“What’s the story?” she asked.

“Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the second Blight.” Leliana began.

“Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” Cullen continued. “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. Thanks to our lady Ambassador...” he finished, smiling at Josephine.

“Lady Serrul of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They’ve already delivered the trebuchets.” she replied, grinning at Sylwynn.

“That is the good news.” Leliana said, turning to face her.

“And the bad news?” Sylwynn asked.

“Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may _already_ be raising his army of demons in the fortress.” she continued.

“The Inquisition forces _can_ breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons...” Cullen added.

“I found records of Adamant’s construction... There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.” leliana stated.

“That’s good. We may not be able to _defeat_ them outright, but if we cut off _reinforcements_ , we can carve you a path to Warden Commander Clarel.” Cullen smirked.

“Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed...” Sylwynn said sadly.

“Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor, and they know what they’re fighting for.” Josephine offered.

“It’ll be hard fought, no way around it, but we’ll get that gate open.” Cullen added.

“It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.” Josephine stated hopefully.

“The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt they will turn against Clarel _directly_. The mages however are _slaves_ to Corypheus. They will fight to the death.” Leliana retorted.

“We’ve built the siege engines and readied our forces, Inquisitor. Give the word, and we march on Adamant.” Cullen finished.

“We leave first thing in the morning. I want this done as quickly as possible. We can’t give Erimond any more time to bolster his army than what he has had already. The sooner we march, the more lives we can save.” Sylwynn stated, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

“I agree. I’ll have everyone in place for when you arrive.” Cullen smiled.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn knew there was much to do before morning. Dorian’s portal would be _essential_ in getting her and her friends there quickly, and she hoped that when they _did_ arrive, the Wardens wouldn’t have spotted their forces and sent them into battle prematurely. Turning for the doors, she hoped that they would be able to convince the Warden warriors to join them, as opposed to fighting a hopeless cause that would only see their demise...


	45. Chapter 45

The remainder of the day was passed in a flurry of activity. When it came time for supper, Sylwynn found she was too anxious to eat. Her body wouldn’t have tolerated food just then anyway, as she was going to face an Order as respected as the Templars used to be in the hopes of freeing them from the hold Corypheus had over them. Her clan had a personal history with the Wardens as well. When she was four, they’d found a shem Warden named Duncan surrounded by the corpses of darkspawn. They’d taken him in and brought him back to health, at which time one of the hunters of her clan had gone with him to join the Order. It was the last they’d seen of him, though they’d heard about him on occasion. Now, she was going to see if there was any way to save the _rest_ of the Order here in Orlais.

Hearing a knock at her bedroom door, she moved quickly over, hoping it was Cullen. She could _use_ a distraction right now, as her mind was just too full of potential hazards to allow her to sleep. Finding Dorian standing there, she offered him a warm smile before stepping aside to let him in. Walking with him to the sofa, she saw the worry in the man’s eyes and wondered what was on his mind. Passing him a glass of wine, she waited patiently for him to speak.

“I was wondering...” he began nervously. “I assume you know about the relationship between Bull and I... what am I saying, of _course_ you know...”

“Dorian, it’s ok. You can tell me anything, you know that.” she replied gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes of course... I want to go with you tomorrow. If anything happened to that crass beast, I don’t know _what_ I’d do to pass the time.”

“You want to go to Adamant with us?”

“I know it sounds strange, but... I’d rather _be_ there in case anything _happens_. Plus, you’d benefit _greatly_ from my impressive magical talent.” he smirked.

“And here I thought you were worried about _me_.” she teased, feigning insult.

“Well, there is that, of course.”

“Well, it’s settled. And if we get _lost_ in that ancient fortress, all you’d have to do is sigh and someone would come find us within minutes.” she smirked.

“Of _course_! People are smart enough to know that I bring a certain _element_ to the Inquisition, and without _me_ , it would _definitely_ become more dull and boring.” he grinned playfully.

“We leave first thing after breakfast.” she chuckled.

“Good. Now that _that’s_ settled, let’s not let this bottle of wine go to waste.” he laughed, raising his glass to her.

Laughing with Dorian, she felt the man’s presence ease some of the tension she was feeling about the battle to come. Passing the night with him, she was soon seeing him off so that he could go and find Bull. Wanting to see her own love, she made her way to his office, hoping to find him there. Furrowing her brow when she saw it was empty, she then traveled the short distance to his room. Again, he wasn’t there. Asking one of the night guards, she felt her heart hitch in her throat as the woman told her that he’d already taken a portal to the battlefront to prepare the troops for her arrival. Thanking her, she returned to her chambers and spent the remainder of the evening and the better part of the early morning hours pacing.

Making her way to the dining hall once the sun had risen, she looked for those that would be accompanying her on the front lines. Spotting them sitting together as they enjoyed their meal, she knew they needed this time to laugh and relax before they left for an uncertain adventure. Taking the mug of ale Bull passed her, she gulped it down and set it back on the table. Seeing the curious look the man was giving her, she let out a tired sigh.

“You ok, Boss?” he asked, clearing a chair so she could sit beside him.

“We’re going after the Wardens today. There are so many things that can go _wrong_...”

“The fact that _Cullen_ left last night probably doesn’t help when you needed a distraction...” Bull offered.

“Yeah, not really. I’m worried about him. The sooner we can get to Adamant, the sooner I can make sure he’s safe.”

“The Commander is a cautious man, Inquisitor. I’m certain he’ll be well when we arrive.” Solas smiled.

“Plus, he’s seen battle before, Boss. Ferelden, Kirkwall, Haven... He’s familiar with the territory.” Bull added.

“You’re right. Of _course_ you’re right. I’m just...” she sighed, claiming the seat.

“ _Worried_.” Dorian smiled, meeting her eyes knowingly.

Nodding her head, she accepted another mug of ale from the serving girl and drank deeply of it. She needed something to calm her nerves, and this was it at the moment. There was no possible way she’d be able to eat, as her stomach wouldn’t tolerate anything on it. Waiting until her friends had finished, she sprang to her feet and went to gather her things. Strapping her armor on, she secured her spirit blade to her belt and strapped her staff to her back. Looking to one of Leliana’s scouts as he approached, she thanked him for the report he’d brought her. The army was camped not far from the fortress, ready to engage the Wardens that lingered inside. Folded within the pages of the report was a note from Cullen. Smiling to herself, she let her eyes move over the quick script that covered the page.

“ _Syl,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you. A small force of Wardens surprised the soldiers, nearly taking out one of the trebuchets. I needed to organize the defenses so that all is well when you arrive. The men are ready, and are eager to meet the enemy in battle._

_I wish I could have held you. Just being with you is enough, as your presence warms my tired heart. You’ve given me new purpose, and I am most grateful. I don’t know what you saw in me or why, but to have you in my life is the greatest gift. I look forward to your arrival, if for no other reason than to see your beautiful smile._

_My love always,_

_Cullen_ ”

Tucking the note safely with the others inside the pouch she’d sewn to the inside of her armor, Sylwynn returned to her friends and walked with them to Dorian’s portal. Closing her eyes as they were swept away, she felt the same, familiar queasy sensation wash over her. Letting out a relieved breath once they’d set foot on solid ground, she immediately looked around for Cullen. The noise of battle echoed over the hills, and she knew right away that the Wardens had decided to attack, rather than wait for the Inquisition to make the first move. Spotting one of the runners, she took hold of her arm and brought her to a halt.

“What’s the news?” she asked.

“The Wardens attacked just after dawn. The Commander sent troops ahead to stem the flow coming out of the fortress in preparation for your arrival. We’ve nearly got them defeated on the field, with no casualties on our side. Commander Cullen expects the Wardens to retreat within the hour.” she replied.

“And where is the Commander?”

“He’s with the men working the trebuchet, just over that hill there, your Worship.”

Thanking the woman, she rushed quickly over the hill with the others. Spotting Cullen as he was issuing commands, she couldn’t help but smile. This was his element, something _familiar_ to him. Taking a moment to watch him, she smiled to herself as his eyes finally found hers. Crossing the distance between them, she met him halfway from where she’d begun.

“Inquisitor. The Wardens are pulling back into the fort to secure their position. We have them on the run, but we must press our advantage. Breaching those walls won’t be a problem, but the scouts have seen quite a number of demons inside, summoned by the Warden mages. That’s been the bulk of what we’ve been fighting here, as they haven’t wanted to risk losing too many men. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can put an end to this madness.” he said, pointing to the places on the walls where their enemy had appeared.

“Excellent work. Let’s keep them on the run so that when we make entrance to the fort, we’ll have an easier time taking out their mages with their pet demons. Are there any Templars among the men?” she asked, meeting his amber eyes.

“Yes. I have several men stationed at the front in an attempt to keep the demons at bay. I’ll pull them back for your approach, so that you can...”

“We need those men up there, Cullen. Let them do what they do best, without hesitation or restriction. We can worry about the rest when the time comes.”

Yes, Inquisitor.”

Seeing the look of worry on his face, she offered him a comforting smile. She knew the danger inherent in attacking with the Templars, but she couldn’t back down from this fight. Those men and women were essential to this battle, as they were skilled and trained to fight demons. It was what they’d spent their lives doing, and she wasn’t going to keep them from doing their job. It was something she’d learned first hand when she and Cullen were in Honnleath together. They’d been faced with an abomination, something straight out of a nightmare. She understood why Cullen had nightmares of them, as she too had suffered several bad dreams from that encounter. But his Templar abilities had been what _saved_ them. If those abilities were applied _here_ , the Warden mages would find themselves at a great disadvantage.

The afternoon passed with their victory growing. The wardens had fully retreated to the fortress, giving them a few minutes to regroup and organize their forces. Taking only a moment to get something to eat, she listened as Cullen gave his men orders, taking advantage of the time they had. Passing him a piece of bread with some meat and cheese, she watched as he ate, still talking to his men. She doubted he’d noticed that she was there, but she understood that he needed to remained focused just then. When he spun her about as she turned to leave, she gasped in surprise as he pulled her to him to kiss her hotly. Grinning as he let her go, she felt her heart do a little flip as he returned to what he was doing.

Helping to light the explosive pots in the trebuchets as evening fell, she watched as they were launched through the air towards the old stone walls. The shattering of crumbling ruin brought cheers from the soldiers as they too saw the impact, energizing them for the fight to come. Feeling Cullen’s hand on her chest as she moved to march with them, she turned to meet his eyes curiously.

“Give them time to breach the gate. The engines are already in place, and the men operating them.” he said, offering her a look of concern.

He knew that she wouldn’t let her people die if she could help it, and had made sure she wouldn’t charge in with them until the gate was open. Hearing the heavy battering ram pounding the door, she paled as she watched several men fall to the stones the Wardens hurled down at them from the walls. Casting a barrier over the troops, she waited only until the door was open before moving forward. Arrows rained down on the men, hitting both those on the ladders as well as those operating the battering ram. The battle cries of the soldiers was deafening however, and she knew they were both encouraged as well as determined.

Stepping through once they’d gotten the gate open, she found herself face to face with several Wardens, desperate to keep the Inquisition from moving any further in the fortress. Engaging in heated battle with them, she smiled as she felt a barrier wash over her from one of the other mages. Glancing back briefly, she offered the men a small smile before she charged forward to engage the Wardens with Bull.

Rolling left as one of the shield guards charged toward her, she came up beside the man and blasted him with an intense inferno of fire. Slamming her staff into the ground, she sent out a massive wave of chain lightning, electrocuting her enemies where they stood. Seeing one of the mages fall, she turned quickly to the demon that had been bound to it. Watching as the beast then moved toward Solus, she called up a block of ice to engulf the rage demon, freezing it in its tracks. Rushing over, she joined Bull in attacking the beast physically until it shattered from the force.

Feeling the blade of one of the Warden warriors sing by her as the man missed, she spun quickly, calling up a shield to float in front of her as added protection. Lashing out at him with her spirit blade, she broke through his armor near his chest, dropping him to the ground. Seeing the fearful look he gave her as he stared up at her, she knew he was only following Clarel’s orders, that he _didn’t_ really want to fight the Inquisition. Furrowing her brow, she gave a curt nod of her head, allowing the man the opportunity to run off. Making sure he reached the Inquisition soldiers safely, she then returned her attention to the battle before her.

Between her, Bull, Solas and Dorian, they soon had the area clear, granting the bulk of the Inquisition forces access to the the ancient fortress. Watching the men and women flood in and start off towards the main bailey, she knew she would soon be following them. Smiling slightly as she saw Cullen approaching, she let out a relieved sigh when she saw he was unharmed. Looking up at the walls as one of the Wardens called for the rest to pull back, she knew they wouldn’t last too much longer under the circumstances. Returning her attention to Cullen, she again offered him a warm smile.

“Alright Inquisitor, you have your way in, best make use of it.” he began. “We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

“I’ll be fine. Just keep the men safe.” she replied, hoping he saw her worry for him in her eyes.

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements, she’s assisting them until you arrive.”

Hearing a scream from somewhere above, she watched in horror as one of her soldiers was thrown from the wall by a large, angry shade. Swallowing the anger she was feeling, she turned back to face Cullen. He too had seen the incident, and she could almost feel the frustration radiating off of him. He was a seasoned warrior though, one who knew the risks of battle and all that came with a fight such as this.

“There’s too much resistance on the walls, our men ladders can’t get a foothold!” he exclaimed. “If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.” he finished, turning to rush back to his men.

Nodding her head, she looked to the others. They were ready for this, each and every one of them. Making her way passed the bodies of those they’d already taken down, she knew the fight inside would be much more intense. The Wardens were now backed into a corner with nowhere to escape. From past experiences, cornered animals were always the most dangerous. They could never be trusted, and were wildly unpredictable. Still, they needed to reach Warden Commander Clarel if they had any hopes of stopping the madness the Wardens now endured. Fighting their way through the main bailey, Sylwynn soon happened upon a group of Wardens in a small courtyard. Several of the warriors were fighting both Inquisition forces as well as their mage comrades, which told Sylwynn that they truly wanted no part in the demon army Clarel was attempting to create.

Engaging with the mages, she saw that her friends had also deemed them the greater threat. Hearing one of the Warden warriors call out to his men to withdraw from battle, she watched as he then turned to face her. Calling her own forces back, she moved cautiously towards the man.

“Stay back!” he stated, holding his sword defensively.

“I’m not here to kill Wardens, I’m just here to stop Clarel. If you fall back to the Inquisition lines, you won’t be harmed.

“Very well. We want no part of Clarel’s madness. Deal with her as you must, but please, Inquisitor. Spare as many of us as you can.” the man replied, lowering his weapon.

“I give you my word.” Sylwynn offered, smiling gently.

Waiting until the Wardens had cleared the area, she looked to her friends. She knew they were confused, but accepted her decision all the same. Nodding for them to press on, she then picked her way through an old doorway, careful not to dislodge any stone that could potentially bring about a total collapse of the wall above them. Turning towards an old walkway, she saw one of the stones that had been fired from the trebuchet sitting on the bridge ahead. Reading the inscription made her laugh, and she couldn’t help but share it with her friends.

“Stick this in your taint, Blighty...” she laughed.

“That’s a good one. I’ll have to remember that for next time we open a box of crazy.” Bull chuckled.

Barely jumping out of the way as two shades appeared before them, she caught sight of the mage that had summoned them and launched herself forward. The man was caught off guard, as though he hadn’t expected anyone to notice him right away. Seeing him turn towards her in an attempt to gain control of the battlefield, she rolled swiftly beneath his staff, slicking into his belly with her spirit blade. His gasp of surprise was almost comical, and Sylwynn had to refrain from laughing as the man tried to correct his mistake. Seeing the ring of ice runes appear beneath her feet, she knew she was in a great deal of trouble. Flinching as they went off, she was expecting to be launched several feet into the air. Finding herself wrapped in a barrier instead, she glanced down to find that one of her friends had taken the opportunity to dispel the ice runes before they’d had a chance to fully form.

Knowing they needed to help the soldiers on the battlements, Sylwynn rushed up the stairs that took her to the upper walls, wanting only to get to her men. The shriek of a despair demon caught her momentarily off guard, allowing the beast to hit her with a shard of ice that chilled her to her bones. Shaking it off as best she was able, she returned fire on the demon with a blast of fire. The cry is emitted was ear splitting, wailing loud enough to be heard throughout the fortress. Hitting it several more times with a raging inferno of flames, she watched as it exploded from the force. Turning her attention next to the pride demon, she knew this fight would be far more difficult.

Fortunately, a dozen Inquisition soldiers appeared just then, swarming the beast in a combined effort to bring it down. The demon laughed evilly, calling up its own force of lightning. Growling, Sylwynn did her best to siphon the energy from the beast, using it to charge her staff. The power was excessive however, and she soon found herself unable to hold it all in. Turning towards a group of Wardens that were attempting to sneak up on them, she let the energy go in a massive barrage. Hearing them cry out made her feel sorry for them, as they weren’t really bad people. They’d just been given bad orders, and because they were honorable men and women, wouldn’t go against them without proof that Clarel was no longer fit to lead them.

Breathing a sigh of relief once the demon fell, she then turned her attention on clearing the remaining battlements. The keep was filling with Inquisition soldiers, just as they’d wanted. She’d even watched some of the Wardens turn on their own kind, helping her forces fight their way to Clarel. Spotting Hawke as she dropped down off a platform, she offered the woman a warm smile. Assuring her that they were all fine, she then asked the woman to make sure her troops were safe while she and her friends pressed on. Wishing her a good fight, Sylwynn then pressed on through Adamant until she came to a large set of doors.

The griffon emblem was emblazoned on the metal and wood, announcing that this was likely one of the places the Wardens had once come to train or receive their orders from the standing Commander. It was beautiful, in its own right, and she couldn’t help but trace her fingers along the delicately shaped wings.

_Her mind flashed briefly to a time long ago, when another Dalish hand traced the shimmering emblem. It wasn’t the Hero of Ferelden, but a man far older. His name was Garahel, the Warden who ended the fourth Blight. He’d been here, though not during the time of the darkspawn rising. He’d been older when he’d made the ultimate sacrifice, but his presence still lingered in the glimmering silver. He was on a mission of importance, one to report that darkspawn had been sighted near Antiva to the north. His commander, Warden Commander Senaste, had also received the word. Stepping through the doors meant the beginning of his destiny, something he and his sister would face without fear..._

Blinking as her mind returned to its own, she knew that Clarel stood with her remaining wardens on just the other side. Looking to her friends, she offered them a small smile as she reached for the blood soaked handle...


	46. Chapter 46

“Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to _protect_!” Clarel began, pacing back and forth above them. 

“The Inquisition is _inside_ , Clarel. We’ve no time to stand on _ceremony_.” Erimond insisted.

“These men and women are giving their _lives_ , Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the _Wardens_ , it is a sacred duty.” she retorted.

Watching as she turned towards an older man, Sylwynn felt the sorrow rippling off the woman as Clarel spoke to him.

“It has been many long years, my friend.” she said gently.

“Too many, Clarel.” he replied, kneeling before her. “If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do.”

Seeing him get to his feet as Clarel moved behind him, Sylwynn knew what was about to happen to the man. 

“It will.” she replied sadly.

Watching as she slit the man’s throat, Sylwynn felt ill at what the Magister had achieved within the Warden ranks. He’d played on their fears, forcing them to make a decision she knew they would _never_ consider and regret if their minds had not been clouded by the false Calling Corypheus had placed in their heads. Seeing the older man fall lifelessly to the ground, she hoped it was not too late to make them see Erimond for the demon he truly was...

“Stop them! We must complete the ritual!” Erimond shouted, catching sight of their presence.

Raising her hand to ask her friends to wait, Sylwynn stepped forward. Watching as some of the Warden warriors hesitantly approached her, she felt her anger at the Magister rise. She was thankful Dorian was there, as it helped to remind her that not _all_ people from Tevinter were like the Magister before her.

“Clarel! If you complete that ritual, you’re doing _exactly_ what Erimond wants!” she shouted up at the woman.

“What? Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want _that_ Erimond retorted. “And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their _duty_!”

“We make the sacrifices no one else _will_. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel added.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to _Corypheus_!” Stroud shouted angrily.

“Corypheus? But he’s dead...” Clarel asked softly.

“These people will say _anything_ to shake your confidence, Clarel.” Erimond said coldly.

Watching as she rubbed her head in confusion, Sylwynn hoped she’d be able to shake the fog from her mind. Seeing the decision cross her face, she knew the Magister had a firmer grip on her than she’d hoped.

“Bring it through.” Clarel called, looking down at her men.

The sneer on Erimond’s face as he heard her made Sylwynn want to slap it off. Stepping forward once again, she saw the mages move toward her, eager for battle. The warriors remained behind however, her words evidently taking root in their thoughts. Hearing Hawke from behind her, she hoped perhaps _she_ would be able to get through to the Warden Commander.

“Please... I’ve seen more than my share of blood magic... It is _never_ worth the cost.”

“I trained half of you myself!” Stroud called out. “Do not make me _kill_ you to stop this madness!”

Seeing the massive rift swirling before them, Sylwynn paled as she caught a glimpse of what was on the other side. A demon, more massive and terrifying than anything she’d ever imagined _possible_ lurked behind the veil, just waiting for the opening to be large enough for it to pass through.

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is _truly_ worthy of your strength.” Erimond sneered.

“The Grey Wardens have a proud history. You _stopped_ the Blight at the Silent Plains... At Starkhaven and Hunter Fell... At Ayesleigh and Denerim. This world owes you a debt it can _never_ repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused.” Sylwynn called up to the woman.

Seeing the Warden warriors turn to look up at Clarel as well, she hoped that her men might help her question what they were about to do. They truly didn’t _want_ to fight the Inquisition, but didn’t want to impune their honor by being disloyal to their Commander. The woman seemed to accept their questioning, and slowly turned to face Erimond.

“Clarel, we’ve come so far...” he said, hoping to regain control over her. “You’re the only one who can do this!”

“Perhaps we could test the _truth_ of these charges... to avoid more bloodshed.” she replied, meeting his eyes levelly.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” Erimond sneered in contempt. “My Master _thought_ you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me _this_ to welcome you!” he finished, tapping his staff on the ground.

Red sparks flew out from the end, flying off in every direction. Hearing the wind suddenly pick up, Sylwynn looked to the sky. The roar of the red lyrium dragon drew the attention of every Warden in the courtyard, shaking the fog of the false Calling from their mind. Seeing Clarel step back from Erimond, she knew the woman had just realized she’d been used to fulfill the Magister’s own evil desires. Ducking out of the way as the dragon swooped low, she cast a shield over some of the Wardens to protect them from chunks of stone it had knocked off as it passed over them. Dodging a massive piece of shimmering silverite griffon as it too was hurled to the ground, she felt the powerful magic of another shield as it came over her. Looking briefly around, she smiled as she saw Solas standing between her and the falling debris.

The dragon landed on one of the more stable walls, glaring down at them as it dared any of them to attack it. Clarel stepped back from Erimond as she watched the beast looming over them, believing the dragon to be an Archdemon ready to destroy them once the ritual had been completed. The roar was deafening, but it seemed to bring her fully from the trance Erimond had placed her in, allowing her to see the grave mistake she’d ordered the Wardens to make. Hearing her growl in anger, Sylwynn knew the fight was only just beginning as Clarel blasted Erimond in the back with a powerful lightning bolt. The dragon turned immediately to face her then, giving her pause only long enough to see that the Magister was down, even if only a moment.

“Clarel... wait...” Erimond said nervously.

Watching her fire another bolt of lightning, she saw it hit the dragon directly in the face. That only angered the beast, which in turn made it shoot at her with its red lyrium fire. Grateful that Clarel had managed to roll out of the way, Sylwynn prepared her own weapons, wanting to help the woman against the foe they now faced. Seeing the dragon fire another blast before it took flight, she knew the Warden Commander would give chase, her duty demanding that she attack the Archdemon until one of them was dead. Erimond too fled with the dragon, running from the dangerous situation he’d created by attempting to manipulate Clarel.

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel shouted down to her men, leaping easily over one of the burning red lines before her.

Turning to follow her, Sylwynn found herself confronted by a massive pride demon. The Warden mages were hopelessly lost, but the warriors moved to help, as Clarel had instructed. Spinning her staff expertly, she smiled as both Dorian and Solas found a rhythm they could all work in. Solas was a rift mage, Dorian a Mortalitasi, and she a Knight Enchanter. Between the three of them, they had all the schools of magic covered, and could easily attack the demon from every possible avenue. Seeing Bull go in from the demon’s left, she nodded her thanks to Dorian as he called up the barrier to protect them. Ducking beneath one of the massive arms, she came up behind the demon with her spirit blade, lashing out at its thick legs.

The demon laughed evilly just then, calling up a ball of raw lightning. Striking at its arm, she hoped to slow it from launching it at one of her friends or the Wardens who fought with her. Looking to Solas, she saw the man watching the ball, just waiting for the precise moment to counter the attack. Rolling behind the demon as he then cast a spell to reverse the energy on the beast, she struck at one of the tendons behind the knee, dropping the demon to the other. Watching as Bull moved in to launch himself at the demon, she grinned as his ax split the beast’s chest open, spewing forth a mass of black ichor that covered the ground around them.

Seeing a ring of ice spring beneath her feet, Sylwynn jumped quickly to the side as the rune exploded beneath her. One of the Warden warriors wasn’t as lucky, as his left side split open from the sudden emergence of ice. Darting over to him, she cast a barrier around them so she could take a moment to close the man’s wounds. It was bad, and he would require more intensive healing than she could give just then, but at least he wouldn’t die from his injuries. Helping him move out of the main courtyard away from the heat of the battle, she handed him a potion before offering him a small smile. Returning to the fight, she knew the mage needed to be eliminated before he could do any further damage to those trying to stop the madness Corypheus had wrought in them...

Casting a mass of chain lightning to coat the ground around him, she watched as several shades were caught in the blast as well. A few exploded from the force, while the rest turned to attack her. Sneering at the mage, she knew if she took _him_ down, his demons would be easier to eliminate. Without the one binding them, demons often went through a period of confusion, enabling the rest of the team the chance to send them back to the Fade. Seeing Solas appear beside her, she offered the man a warm smile.

“Let’s take out the mage! If I can talk to these demons, perhaps I can convince them to return to the safety of the Fade!” he said quickly.

Trusting her friend, she gripped her spirit blade tighter as she used her staff as a shield. Executing a perfect shield bash on the mage, she took advantage of his surprise by stabbing down into his belly where he’d fallen to the ground. The clarity that came to his eyes as the pain washed over him was saddening. He knew he was going to die now, and looked up at her with relief. He’d been tortured by the Calling, and whatever else Corypheus had inflicted through his mind. He was free now though, and the gratitude that shown on his face was pleasing. Looking to Solas, she watched as he called up a spell to drag the smaller demons back into the Fade, where they belonged. Nodding, she knew that all they had to face now was the angry pride demon.

Hearing Bull give a tremendous shout, she charged forward. The demon was weakening, though still every bit as dangerous as it had been when it had first appeared. Launching herself into a flurry of attacks, she knew the beast wouldn’t be able to stand up to them much longer. Watching as one of the Warden warriors drove his massive great sword into the demon’s neck, she breathed a sigh of relief. All they needed to do now was find Clarel and help her take down Erimond.

“Commander Clarel went that way, your Worship. We’ll guard your back and follow you through.” one of the women said, moving the visor of her helmet to meet Sylwynn’s eyes.

“Find Commander Cullen and help the Inquisition soldiers!” she replied, turning to race off in the direction the woman had indicated.

“Yes, your Worship!”

Dashing up the stairs, she growled as she saw several demons swarming a group of soldiers who were trying to hold them back. Helping them take out the beasts, Sylwynn pressed on over the walkways, determined to reach Clarel and Erimond as soon as she was able. Feeling a blast of heat from behind, she glanced back to see the red lyrium dragon, Croypheus’ false Archdemon, attacking them from the air. When it appeared just before her through one of the open archways, she immediately launched herself at it, her desire to kill the beast extremely high. Striking it on the heavy snout, she flinched as it roared loudly, knocking her slightly off balance. Snarling as she watched it fly away, she knew they would have to find a way to bring it down once they had Erimond in custody.

Reaching a battered bridge, she saw that Clarel had Erimond cornered. The man was desperately trying to defend himself, and failing miserably. She was backing him to the edge of the battered stone, intent on catching him to bring him to justice, or just plain killing him. The anger in her very being was obvious as she stalked towards the Magister, and she wondered how it was that a sniveling little weasel like him had ever attracted the attention of someone aspiring to godhood like Corypheus.

“You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel growled, protecting herself from another blast of fire Erimond sent at her.

Seeing her knock the man back and circle around behind him, Sylwynn couldn’t help but wonder why the woman had placed the edge of the cliff behind her, rather than keeping it where she could see it and thus remain safe. Hearing Erimond laugh as he slowly got to his feet, she wanted nothing more than to shove her spirit blade where the sun didn’t shine.

“You did that _yourself_ , you stupid bitch!” he retorted coldly. “All I did was dangle a little _power_ before your eyes and you couldn’t _wait_ to get your hands bloody!”

Watching as Clarel sent the man sliding across the old stone, she could feel the rage rippling off the woman. She too couldn’t believe he had the nerve to say something like that, _especially_ since he was the one to put the idea in her head in the _first_ place. The man’s whimper made her smile as she saw him curl in on himself, trying desperately to protect his body from the onslaught the Warden Commander intended to unleash on him.

“You could have serve a new god...” Erimond said weakly.

“I will _never_ serve the Blight!” Clarel exclaimed, coming to stand over the man.

The sudden appearance of the dragon as it landed on the stone behind the woman was nothing compared to what happened next. Seeing it snap her up in its powerful jaws, Sylwynn paled as it then launched itself into the air. Following it with her eyes, staff and spirit blade at the ready, she watched it land on a crumbling wall behind them. Her stomach churned as the dragon shook Clarel violently before tossing her back to the ancient bridge. Taking a step back as it moved towards her, she wondered how she and her friends were going to manage to kill the beast. Glancing to Clarel, she saw the woman doing her best to crawl away from the dragon, the Grey Warden motto passing through bloodied lips.

“In war... victory. In peace... vigilance...”

Seeing her roll to her back to look up at the dragon, Sylwynn felt the crackle of electricity crawl over her skin as the woman summoned the last of her strength in an attempt to take the dragon down. Shielding her eyes as the bolt sprayed over the beast, she barely had time to roll out of the way as it fell before her, its heavy body colliding with the old stone as it attempted to spring on her. Feeling the ground beneath her feet trembling, she looked down to find the bridge collapsing beneath them. The dragon slid easily over the edge, taking several large blocks of stone with it as it fell. 

Turning towards the main part of the old fort, Sylwynn found it difficult to keep her footing. Glancing back as she attempted to run, she saw Stroud go down, clutching desperately at bits of bridge in an attempt to climb back up to where the rest of them were. Rushing back to help him, she’d just barely managed to get him over the edge when the stone broke beneath her. Tripping as a piece rose in front of her foot, she soon found herself toppling over the edge, falling quickly to whatever had once been below them. Letting her instincts guide her, she used the mark to open a rift, granting her access to the Fade. It wasn’t where she _wanted_ to go, but it seemed a better option to her than making a rather large crater on the ground as she splattered all over it. Closing her eyes as the icy green energy wrapped around her, she hoped she’d be able to find a way out of the nightmare she’d just landed in before it was too late to help the Inquisition...


	47. Chapter 47

Seeing the ground coming swiftly at her, Sylwynn wondered if she’d done the right thing after all. When her body suddenly stopped and drifted up toward another layer of rock, she slowly extended a finger to try and touch it. The instant she made contact, her body flipped around, proving that she’d been falling the wrong way, if that were possible. Hitting the ground with a thud, she took only a moment to clear her mind before rolling to her feet. Looking around for her companions, she blinked in surprise as she saw Stroud standing on a nearby wall.

“Where are we?” he asked, turning his head to look over at her.

Confusion was evident on his face as well as he too looked at where they’d come, and she couldn’t help but share his sentiment.

“We... we were falling...” Hawke began, looking down at them from her place on the belly of another rock. “If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks _nothing_ like the Maker’s bosom.”

“No... this is the _Fade_...” Solas breathed in amazement. “The Inquisitor opened a rift... We came through... and _survived_... I never thought I’d ever find myself here physically... Look. The Black City... almost close enough to touch...”

“This is incredible...” Sylwynn replied, looking over at her friends.

“What spirit commands this place? I have never seen anywhere like it...” Solas asked, meeting her eyes curiously.

“It’s not how I remember the Fade, either...” Hawke added.

“The first time _I_ entered the Fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous desire demon as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me.” Dorian said with a small smirk. “Perhaps the difference is that we are here _physically_... This is no one’s dream.”

“The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asked.

“I... don’t know. I still can’t remember what happened the last time I did this.” Sylwynn replied, taking a few steps forward on the watery path before her.

“Well... whatever happened at Haven, we can’t assume we’re safe now.” Hawke stated. “That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”

“Oh, this is shitty!” Bull began, shaking his head as he growled. “I’ll fight whatever you give me, Boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.”

“In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud asked.

Looking up at the swirling green clouds above them, drew in a steadying breath.

“It sounds like our best option... There... Let’s go.” she replied, watching as her friends took a few moments to figure out how to right themselves.

Setting off through the thickened water of the Fade, she felt a sense of fear and hopelessness wash over her. She wondered what it was she’d gotten them into, and prayed to the Creators she’d be able to get them back _out_ again. Her friends were nervous as well, judging by the way the looked at their surroundings. The only one that seemed at home there was Solas. It wasn’t really a surprise, given how much time the man typically spent in the Fade. Walking slowly so as not to draw too much attention to themselves, Sylwynn looked back at Solas as he began.

“This is _fascinating_! Not the area I would have chosen, of course, but to physically walk within the Fade...” he said excitedly.

“Oh, yeah. This must be a dream come true for your crazy ass.” Bull chipped in.

“Yes, _literally_!” Solas replied, smiling happily at the Qunari.

“Solas... You’re the expert on this place. Anything helpful?” Sylwynn asked.

“The Fade is shaped by intent and emotion. Remain focused, and it will lead you where you wish to go. The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear, I would guess. I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a _fascinating_ experience.” he replied happily.

Offering him a small smile, Sylwynn turned her attention to the scene before her. It was frightening, though exhilarating at the same time. She held no illusions as to the potential damage their presence could cause; ancient Tevinter Magisters breached the Fade and assaulted the seat of the Maker, only to be cast down as darkspawn and begin the terror of the Blights that followed. She didn’t what that fate to befall any of _them_ , which meant that she would need to be extra vigilant in their movements. Walking slowly towards the first open area she saw, she hesitated as she watched several wisps floating lazily before an old table. It was as though they were guarding it somehow, though she couldn’t imagine why. Furrowing her brow when they turned suddenly to face them, she quickly drew her spirit blade and stood at the ready.

“Stroud... You and bull take point. Dorian, Solas... keep us covered with your barriers and fire at them with everything you’ve got. Hawke? I want you to flank them, keep them off their guard so that the rest of us can hit them wherever possible.” she said, keeping her eyes focused on the wisps.

“At your command, Inquisitor.” Stroud replied, his sword and shield already in hand.

Feeling the warmth of a barrier slide over her skin, Sylwynn charged forward, Bull and Stroud at her side. Sliding beneath the closest wisp through the murky water, she sprang up behind it and struck it with her spirit blade. Grunting as she was hit with raw Fade energy from the side, she glanced over and saw one of the demons firing at her with ease. Knowing they couldn’t afford to let the wisps gain an advantage, she called up a lightning storm to fill the area with charged electrical power. The wisps were temporarily stunned, granting the party a chance to lash out them without worry of the wisps moving away at the last possible moment.

Letting an arc of lightning slither over her spirit blade, she struck at the closest wisp, severing it cleanly in two. Turning her attention to the next, she felt the painful energy of their balls of goo as she was pelted from three sides. Hearing Dorian calling out an apology, she looked to the man and found that he too was surrounded by the demons. Rushing to his side, she swung her blade at the wisp attempting to hit him from behind. Bull, too, was quick to respond, emitting an ear splitting Qunari shout that shook her to her core. Nodding at the man as he indicated he had the Tevinter mage covered, she then rushed to Solas’ side, ready to help protect him from the beasts that were trying to bring him to harm.

Parrying an attack that would have hit him in the face, Sylwynn used the momentum of her action turn the assault back on the wisp. Seeing it burst and dissipate, she then looked for another opponent. Finding the others had taken care of the rest, she lat out a sigh of relief. She knew wisps were the _least_ of their worries in the Fade, as Solas had mentioned that this particular area was likely controlled by a fear demon of sorts. She hated to think of the nightmares that would bring her, as there was much she feared. She pushed those thoughts from her mind though, in case the demon was listening and chose to use them against her. Making her way slowly up the steps on the other side of the open space, she saw a figure she’d only ever caught a glimpse of before this had all began...

_The Divine..._

Approaching the woman slowly, she couldn’t understand how or why she was there. Spirits passed _through_ the Fade, they didn’t _linger_ there. Seeing the Divine smile gently at her, she swallowed the hesitation she had felt upon cresting the top of the stairs.

“By the Maker...” Stroud whispered reverently. “Could that be...?”

“I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.” the woman smiled gently.

“Divine Justinia...” Sylwynn stated softly.

Returning the smile the woman gave her, Sylwynn knew at once this was no illusion, or spirit taking her form. Something in her told her that this _was_ the Divine, though how the woman had _survived_ was as big a mystery as how _they_ had as well.

“From the little I remember of what happened at Haven, I thought you were dead.” Sylwynn said.

“I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit... or a demon.” Stroud stated.

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand, alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.” the Divine replied.

“Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are...” Hawke asked sarcastically.

“I am here to help you.” the Divine answered, turning her attention from the woman back to Sylwynn. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

“No, I don’t.” Sylwynn replied.

“The memories you have lost were taken by a demon that serves Corypheus. It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off all memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.” Justinia stated.

“I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren.” Stroud stated boldly.

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.” she offered.

“Corypheus seems to have a lot of Demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?” Sylwynn asked.

“I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the Nightmare serves Corypheus willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the Magisters who unleashed the first Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in the Deep Roads... The Nightmare has fed well.” Justinia replied sadly.

“Can you help us get out of the Fade?” Sylwynn asked hopefully.

“That is why I found you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor.”

Looking to where the woman was pointing, Sylwynn saw another group of wisps appear. Furrowing her brow, she wondered how it was those particular demons held a part of her, and knew she needed to defeat them to get them back. Her friends looked briefly at one another before launching themselves into an assault on the wisps. She knew they would all see what happened, and while she was curious, she was also a little nervous. What if there was _more_ there than just what happened in Haven? Meeting their eyes briefly, she knew that it really didn’t matter. They’d come to trust her, and she doubted anything would change that.

Watching as the first wisp turned to her, she launched herself into heated battle. This demon wasn’t going to keep a part of her, not while there was breath in he body. She found her ability to dispel magic particularly useful against these wisps, as they seemed caught off guard by the energy that temporarily held them fast. Striking precisely with her spirit blade, as Cullen had taught her, she soon had the first wisp down, and was ready to face the next. Finding the others had taken out the remaining three, she slowly kneeled down to collect the shimmering green orb that rest where the demon had dropped it.

The instant her hand made contact with the smooth, ethereal surface, she felt a part of the memory of Haven rush swiftly to her mind. It was a strange sensation, to say the least, but not altogether unpleasant. Collecting the remaining orbs, she watched as the images of the Fade at Haven flashed before her eyes.

_The Divine floated several feet above the ground, held fast by tendrils of magic emanating from the nearby Warden mages. The look on her face was agonizing, indicating great levels of pain. Seeing her turn to the Wardens, Sylwynn listened as Corypheus’ voice echoed to her, as from a far off location._

_“Why are you doing this? You, of all people?” Justinia asked the mages._

_“Keep the sacrifice still...” Corypheus said, approaching with the orb Solas had told her about on their journey to Skyhold._

_Watching as he held the glowing ball out to the Divine, Sylwynn saw the familiar green energy surrounding it, crackling with a life all its own. Looking down at her hand, she knew the energy all too well. It often felt like fire racing up her arm, burning and searing away a part of her soul. Turning her attention back to the Divine as she heard the woman call for help, she blinked in surprise to see herself bursting through a pair of large, wooden doors. The Divine’s life force was being siphoned into the orb when she entered, indicating the woman wouldn’t live much longer unless she acted._

_“What’s going on here?” she heard herself ask._

_It was a momentary distraction, but one that gave the Divine the ability to knock the orb our of Corypheus’ hand. Seeing the ball roll across the floor towards her, Sylwynn moved quickly to collect it before any of the Warden mages could do so first. The energy that tore through her was agonizing; her arm felt as though it was being shredded while the sensation of fire stole over her entire being. Slowly, the orb pulled her hand upward, shooting its pure, raw power throughout the Temple. The explosion knocked her unconscious, her next memory being that of the dungeon cell in the Chantry..._

“So... your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud stated, still reeling from the sudden shift back to their version of reality.

“Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors to the Black City. Not for the old gods, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.” the Divine said, meeting her eyes.

“I never thought Andraste did this. I did this myself, through my actions. No Maker required.” Sylwynn smiled.

“And now you may be certain. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” Justinia said.

Seeing her vanish, Sylwynn turned back to her friends. Arching a brow a the sudden tenseness of Hawke’s shoulders, she wondered what had her on edge.

“Something troubles you, Hawke?” Stroud asked.

“I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision.” the woman replied. “Their actions lead to her death.”

“I assumed he had taken control of their minds, as you have seen him do before. Come. We can argue after we escape this dark place.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Hawke retorted.

“We need to keep moving. The Divine said we needed to find the rest of my memories, and standing around here isn’t going to help us do that.” Sylwynn said, moving off in the only direction the Fade afforded her.

Climbing a set of stairs, she soon found that they led to another set that went down. Looking back at Solas, she saw the small smirk on his face and knew that he was enjoying this far too much. Racing quickly down, she watched as a group of shades materialized in front of them. They hadn’t noticed her party yet and she wondered if there was a way to _keep_ it that way. Hearing a sudden gasp behind her, she watched as Bull tripped over a lip of stone that appeared beneath him suddenly, toppled down the small hill to the shades and smashed into what had been a desk of sorts. Sighing, she knew the demons would be on them any minute.

“ _This_ is why we can’t have nice things.” Dorian teased, whipping his staff around and covering the Qunari with a barrier.

“How does it _feel_ , being a bull in a shop full of glass?” came a disembodied voice.

Looking quickly around, she saw Solas furrowing his brow. She knew the man was attempting to track down where the voice had come from, and hoped he’d be successful. Turning her attention to the shades that were closing in on them, she lept over a large boulder and fired her lightning at the closest demon. Filling the ground with charged electrical energy, she felt the rush raise the hair on the back of her neck, her spells being more _powerful_ here than when they’d first met the wisps. Grinning, she rolled passed another shade, using her spirit blade to open a gaping wound on what would have been its legs. Seeing the area go suddenly dark purple, she moved swiftly back before Dorian’s spell could make the beast explode all over her.

Moving to the next shade, she worked with Stroud to cut it down. He would shield bash the demon into her waiting blade, while she then fired a blast of lightning to send it back to him again. If the situation wasn’t so dire, she could easily find it a fun activity. Rolling under the grasping claws of another shade, she barely avoided the beast as it lashed out at her. Stroud was close on its heels however, and had soon severed one of the limbs. The demon shrieked as it dissipated, leaving them with just the one bearing down on Solas. Bull and Hawke were there first however, and wasted no time in finishing it off. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at Bull with a playful smirk on her delicate features.

“That took... _skill_.” she teased.

“Ah, shut it.” he replied, brushing as much of the demon goo off of him that he was able.

Laughing as she watched him, she knew they still had a ways to go. The light was getting _closer_ , though it wasn’t as close as she’d _hoped_. Pressing on through the soupy marsh, she prayed Cullen and the rest of the Inquisition soldiers were doing ok. A tingling in her mind told her the Nightmare was trying to probe around, looking for some weakness it could exploit. Calling up a powerful mind blast spell, she felt the demon withdraw quickly, as though she’d hurt it somehow. Turning to the others, she knew she needed to do the same for them, if possible.

“I think it’s searching for a way to break us.” she said, meeting their eyes in turn.

“It can _try_...” Bull growled.

“She means it’s poking around our thoughts, amatus. It’s looking for something it can use _against_ us.” Dorian replied, placing a gentle hand on the Qunari’s arm.

“Indeed. It plays on our fear and feeds on those thoughts which make us afraid. It’ll do whatever it can to satisfy its hunger. Be wary.” Solas added, looking to Sylwynn.

“Clever girl... You can’t save him... The lyrium has a more powerful hold on Cullen then you could ever imagine. It is the mistress that will always call to him, that he will willingly surrender to when he knows you’re asleep...” the Nightmare taunted.

“I do not fear you, Nightmare! Show yourself, so we may _see_ which of us is stronger.” Sylwynn growled.

Hearing the beast laugh made her want to drive her spirit blade between its eyes, if it had any. Listening as it taunted the others, she offered them a reassuring smile. Bull was most affected, his fear of demons in general starting to shake his confidence. Looking to Dorian, she nodded slightly. They couldn’t let him succumb to the madness the Nightmare wished to impose on him, else he could be a danger to them _all_. Approaching the man slowly, she placed a hand on his powerful arm.

“I want to help you, Bull. Will you allow Dorian and I to place a barrier in your mind to protect you from the Nightmare’s influence?” she asked gently.

“Blood magic?” Bull sneered.

“Not at all, amatus. It’s merely just another spell to help protect you. Please...” Dorian implored softly.

Seeing the man give a slight nod of his head, she breathed an easy sigh of relief. Looking to Solas as he joined them, she smiled gently and began working the spell. It felt strange to combine magic with the others, as they were each so very different. Solas’s magic seemed older than the man could possibly be, revealing glimpses of memories long past. Dorian’s was _deeper_ , speaking to the core of Bull’s very being. Her own magic was more forceful by comparison. It demanded his fighting spirit to surface, blocking out all fear as he fought to resist the Nightmare’s influence. Together however, they wove a barrier that would keep the Nightmare at bay.

Hearing him breathe easier, Sylwynn looked up into his light blue eyes. The smile he gave her was full of gratitude, and she knew he’d be better able to cope with the terrors the demon wished to inflict on him. Watching as he turned to Dorian, she felt the tenderness in the look he gave the man radiate to her very being. The smile he offered to Solas spoke of a deeper respect for the man than what had already begun to develop, something she’d been relieved to see as it blossomed. Satisfied that he was adequately protected, she once again turned her attention to finding a way out of the Fade and back to the battle they’d recently left behind.

Pressing on through the swampy landscape, she crested an outcropping of slippery rock to find the Divine once again standing before them. The space behind her seemed larger, though the obstacles that littered it would make passing through difficult at best. There were massive boulders, deep pits and murky water everywhere she looked. Drawing in a determined breath, she slowly approached the Divine.

“We cannot tarry long...” the woman said, meeting Sylwynn’s eyes.

“You must know what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes...” Sylwynn asked hopefully.

“As must you. The answer lies in your memories, lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade.” the Divine replied gently.

“Or you could just tell me...”

“Would you trust my words? Trust what you have seen.”

“What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?”

“You already know how the mark came to be upon your hand. As for what it is... It is the needle that pulls the thread, as well as the key.”

“I don’t understand...” Sylwynn sighed.

“It is the needle that passes through the Veil, as little else can. You are the thread. And it is the key that locks or unlocks the door to the Fade. It lets you walk in the Fade physically and survive. Without it, Corypheus must find another way to the Black City. It is part of you now, and cannot be removed without your death.”

“So all of this is just a dream? Part of the Fade?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“It is not ‘ _just_ ’ a dream. The minds of mankind are made real here. Their hopes, their loves, and their fears. What changes their world also changes this one. And yours are footsteps that move mountains in both. Tread carefully, Inquisitor. The ground here is more treacherous than you know.”

“So can you tell me who... _what_ you are?”

“I told you. I am helping you.” the Divine smiled gently.

“Yes, but are you _her_ , or some kind of Fade-remnant of her, or a spirit imitating her?”

“Our world is never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things? Or all of them?” the Divine replied. “I am what the Maker made me. The question is: are _you_ what the Maker made you, Inquisitor?”

“If I _was_ chosen, I just don’t understand _why_. Why me? Why this?” she asked, her frustration building slightly.

“You are not the first to ask such questions. Did Andraste not question when the Maker charged her with an impossible task? Did she not feel unworthy? Her questions did not lessen her heroism.”

“So now I’m a hero?” Sylwynn asked.

“Not yet. Perhaps not ever. The choice will be yours.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. What _are_ you?”

“I am what you see. All other answers rest in you.”

“Tell me why you’re here. Why take part in this?”

“After Haven, I hid here. I watched quietly, learned what I could, and searched for some way to help. And then you came.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Corypheus and the Nightmare do an injustice to the world. You must stop them. Perhaps you were _meant_ to stop them. Perhaps that is why I am here.”

“I’d like to know more about the Nightmare...” Sylwynn asked.

“It is not simply fear. It is the terror you cannot remember, the horror your mind erases to protect you. When old memories no longer make the veteran soldier’s hand tremble, it is because the Nightmare has taken them. Most people avoid their fears. It is simple for the demon to steal the darkest fragments. They forget, and it feeds. Corypheus has helped it grow monstrous.”

“It makes people forget the worst part of their fears? It almost sounds like the Nightmare is helping people...”

“Perhaps it was, once. But now, it helps none but Corypheus. By his hand, it creates more fear and grows even stronger. In any case, robbing people of their fears is never a kindness. At best, it is a mistake borne of compassion. Without fear, and pain, and failure, we cannot learn. We cannot grow. As _you_ cannot grow until you recover all that was taken from you.”

“We should keep moving...” Sylwynn finished, looking back at her friends.

Dropping slowly into the rocky terrain, she watched as several more wisps appeared before them. As before, they too held shimmering orbs that contained pieces of her lost the first time she’d been in the Fade. She was _tired_ of the games the Nightmare was playing with them, and her anger burned hotter than a dwarven forge as she watched the demons flitting about. Pulling out her spirit blade, she knew the best release for her anger just then would be to launch herself into heated battle. Seeing Bull move to her side, she knew he too felt it burning hot in his veins.

“It ends here! We take back what was stolen and hunt this Nightmare to the end of time if we must! I will not allow it to feed on me, on you, on _anyone_ ever again!” she growled, looking briefly up at her friend.

“Alright, let’s _end_ this!” Bull snarled, pulling his massive ax from his back.

Charging forward, Sylwynn swung her blade at the closest wisp, slicing it cleanly through the middle. Dorian and Solas were quick to take advantage of the wounds they inflicted, using each to create havoc within the demons as they went. Spinning deftly, as Varric had taught her, she easily parried an attack meant for her chest. The demon hissed as she darted around it, trying to lock on for an easier attack. The fire of battle filled her blood though, making her that much faster as she danced around the slush at her feet.

Her body began to glow a brilliant golden color. It was as though the very essence of her being was fueling her now, directing each careful step, each purposeful, _precise_ blow she delivered. Her mind flooded with images of the fight, allowing her to predict where each demon would move and when. Given the advantage she suddenly found herself with, she was easily able to maneuver into a position to take the wisps off guard. It was a clarity she’d never known before, but one she relished to feel. Splitting the last of the wisps in half, she let out an exhilarated breath as she moved to collect the little orbs. Watching the scene before her unfold, she found herself reliving the last few moments of the Divine’s life.

 

“This is the Breach back in Haven... That’s how we... how _I_ escaped...” she breathed softly.

_She was climbing up a steep stone staircase, she watched as the demonic spiders chased swiftly after her. Trying to hurry before they could pull her back, she looked up to see the Divine reaching down to her, wanting to help pull her to safety._

_“The demons!!!” the Divine called, imploring her to hurry faster._

_Making her way to the top, she ran towards a shimmering rift, the Divine right behind her. Encouraging the woman to keep running, she heard her cry out as she was grabbed by the beastly spiders that had been chasing them. Taking hold of the woman’s hand, Sylwynn tried desperately to pull her from their clutches. Meeting her icy blue eyes, she saw the resolve set deep in their glittering pools._

_“Go.” the Divine said, letting go of her hand._

_Watching her swiftly disappear, Sylwynn knew the demons would be on her next. Turning towards the rift, she raced the last few steps before leaping through. Feeling it close behind her, she knew the Divine was lost to the endless abyss of the Fade..._

“It was you...” she said sadly, looking up to where the Divine appeared before them. “They thought it was _Andraste_ sending me from the Fade, but it was the _Divine_ behind me. And then you... she _died_...” she finished, her heart aching for the woman.

“Yes...” the Divine replied gently.

“So this creature is simply a spirit.” Stroud stated.

“You don’t say.” Hawke added sarcastically.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you.” the Divine said softly.

Looking back at Hawke, Sylwynn saw the deep regret on the woman’s face at her earlier snide remark. She could tell Hawke regretted her words as she looked up at the Divine, though there was little she could do about them now.

Turning back to Justinia, she flinched as she watched her body shift from that of an elderly woman into a being of pure golden light. The warmth, love and kindness that had been the Divine in life, now glowed brightly before them as she shook off her mortal shell. Feeling that presence wash over her and ease her fears, Sylwynn felt herself renewed, as though she had just been bathed in the purity of new life. The Divine floated easily off the ground now, her golden form glimmering in the oppressive shadows of the Fade.

“Are you... her? Did you linger here to help me, instead of passing on?” Sylwynn asked reverently.

“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.” the Divine replied.

“What we _do_ know is that the _mortal_ Divine perished at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.” Hawke snapped, looking from the woman’s form to Stroud.

“As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.” Stroud replied.

“Assuming the Wardens and their demon army didn’t _destroy_ the Inquisition while we were gone.” Hawke retorted.

“How _dare_ you judge us! _You_ tore Kirkwall apart and _started_ the mage rebellion!” Stroud growled.

“To protect innocent _mages_ , not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you’d ignore that, because you can’t imagine a world without the Wardens... even if that’s what we _need_!” Hawke shouted at the man.

“I disagree.” Solas interrupted. “The Wardens have served a greater good, and might need to do so again, _despite_ the fact they are dangerous now.”

“Don’t know that we can pass judgement on the only folks who know how to stop Blights.” Bull added.

“They might still be useful. What if Corypheus conjures another Blight? You never know.” Dorian offered.

“Sweet Creators, could both of you please _shut up_?” Sylwynn snarled, facing Stroud and Hawke. “We can argue once we’ve escaped from the giant fear demon!”

“Inquisitor!” Stroud exclaimed, looking at something moving behind her.

Turning to see what they were looking at, she paled when she saw a small army of little demon spiders. Calling up her spirit blade once again, she looked to the Divine as the woman spoke.

“The Nightmare has found us...”

Drawing in a sustaining breath, Sylwynn rolled through the muck to reach the first spider. Catching it by surprise, she drove her spirit blade down through its skull. The beast wiggled free however, the attack doing little more than anger it. Snarling as it moved to strike, she leapt easily over the demon and swung her blade at its posterior. Opening a gash and spilling out sticky black goo, she then lit it on fire, causing the beast to shriek in agony. Moving towards the next, she felt that same glimmering energy wash over her. Looking up to the Divine, she saw that it was once again the woman granting her aid. She was being infused with a small measure of her energy, giving her the strength to finish the battle.

Felling the last of the little demons, Sylwynn then turned her attention to the larger opening where the Divine was drifting towards. Rushing quickly after her, she knew that somehow, this would lead her to their way home. Spotting the gaping rift across another spanse of Fade marsh, she felt the end of their ordeal was near. Stumbling back as she saw the Nightmare dropping down before her, she felt she truly understood the meaning of terror, the power it thrived on. Hearing the Divine speak, she glanced up at the woman, watching her flying swiftly toward the beast before them.

“If you would... Please tell Leliana... ‘I am sorry... I failed you too’...”

Gasping as Justinia disappeared in a burst of golden light, she watched as the larger part of the Nightmare was restrained. An aspect of the beast remained however, and turned its attention on them fully. Launching herself at the beast, she barely had time to dodge one of the massive arms from its back as it took a swipe at her. She knew this particular beast would take them all working _together_ , as it wouldn’t make their escape easy. Feeling a barrier slip over her skin, she ducked beneath another blow and swung her blade up under one of the spider like arms.

The demon shifted then, disappearing from in front of her and reappearing across the cavern. Chasing after it, she watched as it repeated the action several more times. Landing a solid blow on the beast while it was distracted by Bull, she managed to cleave off three of the spider arms on the right side. That drew its attention to her fully however, knocking her back into the swampy water as it spun swiftly to hit her. Getting to her feet, she barely had time to bring up a spirit shield before it struck her again. Ducking beneath the blow, she charged the demon with the shield, bashing it hard in the lower body.

The fight was difficult, as the demon kept shifting and moving on them, never remaining in one place for terribly long. Once they finally had the aspect defeated, Sylwynn knew they would need to face the Nightmare itself. The rift was so close though... If they could just run the extra few feet, they could be _free_ of the Fade. Seeing her friends had the same idea,she turned for the opening, wanting only to get them all out of there. Waiting on Hawke and Stroud, as they were the last, she watched as they froze in terror. Spinning to see what it was that had them frozen, she paled as she saw the Nightmare dropping slowly down on them.

It was now between them and their escape. The massive body effectively blocked any hope they might have had of getting away with the others. Feeling both Hawke and Stroud move to her sides, she knew it was up to the three of them now to stop the demon and make their escape.

“We need to clear a path!” Stroud shouted.

“Go! I’ll cover you!” Hawke replied, looking briefly between them.

“No. You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Warden must...” Stroud argued, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“A _Warden_ must help them rebuild! That’s _your_ job! Corypheus is _mine_.” Hawke growled, turning back to face the demon.

“I won’t let _either_ of you stay!” Sylwynn snapped, meeting both their eyes. “We take this _together_!”

“Inquisitor... It would be an honor...” the man replied, offering her a small smile.

Launching into an attack on the beast, she felt the heated talons graze her back. Hearing Hawke’s surprised gasp, she turned to see what had happened to the woman. Watching her feet disappear through the rift, she furrowed her brow in confusion. Turning to question Stroud about it, she found his hand gripping her armor firmly and tossing her into the rift as well.

“Now it’s your turn.” he said.

Seeing his face disappear as the demon blocked her view of the man, she felt her anger strangling her. Letting out a scream of rage, she got to her feet, wanting only to retrieve him from the Nightmare’s clutches. Realizing he was lost to her, she then turned her attention to the demons filling the courtyard in Adamant. Pulling them back through the rift with her mark, she watched as both Inquisition soldiers and Grey Wardens alike turned to face her, surprise marking their features as their eyes met hers. Closing the rift permanently, she felt hollow even as the cheers rose up to meet her...


	48. Chapter 48

Climbing a set of steps, Sylwynn looked out at the men and women gathering around. She saw the reverence on their faces and knew they saw her as something more than what she truly was. Watching as Hawke approached, she offered the woman a small smile.

“She was right... Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army... Though, as far as they’re all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker...” she finished, smirking slightly.

“They need _something_ to believe in...” she replied softly.

“I suppose escaping by the skin of your teeth isn’t as good for morale...” Hawke grinned.

“Inquisitor!” one of the soldiers said, rushing up to speak with her. “The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens.. Those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

“We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s... tragic mistake.” one of the senior Wardens offered, moving to salute her. Where is Stroud?” he finished, looking curiously about.

“Warden Stroud died striking a blow against an servant of the Blight... We will honor his sacrifice, and remember how exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within.” she replied.

“Inquisitor... we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?” the warrior asked.

“You stay and do whatever you can to help. Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens... In war, victory, and we are still at war. Do _you_ believe the Wardens can still help?” she answered.

“I do, your Worship.”

“You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are _plenty_ of demons that need killing.” she stated, meeting the eyes of those gathered.

“While they do that, I’ll inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened. Best they not get caught off guard.” Hawke offered.

“Thank you, your Worship. We will not fail you.” the Warden said gratefully.

Watching as he and several of the soldiers turned to leave, she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew there were some that would disagree with her decision to keep the Wardens around, though she knew she couldn’t send them away. If Corypheus summoned one of the old gods and corrupted it with the darkspawn taint, they would face another Blight. As Wardens were the only ones _able_ to kill Archdemons, she knew she couldn’t force them away when the need for them could be so great. Seeing Hawke turn towards her, she offered the woman a friendly smile.

“Good luck with your Inquisition. Try not to start an Exalted March on anything. And take care of Varric for me...”

Promising she would, Sylwynn stepped down into the courtyard, her body weary from all it had endured. She desperately wanted a bath to wash the Fade off of her, though she needed to see Cullen, just to make sure he was alright. Watching him approaching through one of the gates, she breathed a sigh of relief as she started towards him. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she rest her head against his chest and took comfort in the knowledge that he’d come through unscathed. Smiling up at him as he pulled back, she saw the relief he too felt at her return.

Walking back out into the field beyond the Adamant gates, she pulled out one of Dorian’s portal sticks and used it to take them back to Skyhold. Knowing Cullen had work to do, she kissed his cheek and made her way to her room. Peeling off her clothes, she filled the bath with water and eased herself into the marble tub. Resting her head against the edge, she felt her body melting into the hot water, soothing the tired muscles and relaxing her mind. Taking her time to bathe, she finally rinsed off before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her lean frame. Tossing it aside after she’d dried off, she went to her bed and lay down, intending only to rest a moment before dressing and going for something to eat. Her mind had other ideas however, and she was soon fast asleep.

Waking to the golden rays of the sun warming her bare skin, she rolled over to look out the balcony doors. It was almost midday if she guessed correctly, though she found she didn’t really want to get up just then. She was comfortable, and she wanted to _remain_ so. Letting her eyes fall shut, she once again slipped into the peaceful realm of dreams.

When next her eyes opened, the gentle light of predawn glimmered over the horizon. Yawning, she realized she’d slept far longer than she’d intended, and needed to get up to write a report for her Advisors. Cullen already knew what happened, though Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra were all likely chomping at the bit for her side of the story. Pushing herself from the comfort of her bed, she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of soft leather pants, a shimmering silk shirt and her halla hide boots. Moving to the little vanity, she smiled as she saw a vase of flowers with a note attached. Slipping the paper out of the little ribbon, she let her eyes dance over the words.

“ _Vhenan,_

_I hope these find you well, and that you wake to see them before they’ve wilted. Things have quieted down since Adamant, and our soldiers are trickling in little by little. I’ve been busy tending to the needs of your army, though my thoughts are always with you. Come visit me when you wake, as I long to see your shimmering eyes and beautiful smile._

_Cullen_ ”

Closing her eyes, she pressed the letter to her heart before leaning down to smell the flowers. They were a type of lily that grew in the cold peaks surrounding Skyhold, and she knew he would have had to make the climb himself to collect the perfect specimens before the sun closed them up for the day. His thoughtfulness warmed her heart, she she couldn’t help but smile brightly as she pictured him braving the snow and ice - for _her_. Tucking the letter in her little pouch of important things, she turned as she heard someone moving silently up her stairs. Seeing Cullen appear before her, she moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I was worried you were going to sleep another few days. How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Better. I never want to set foot in the Fade again.” she replied. “The flowers were a beautiful surprise, Cullen. Thank you.”

“No more beautiful than you are. And for the record, I don’t want you wandering the Fade again either.” he teased.

Hearing her tummy growling angrily, she chuckled and pulled back. Letting him take her hand, she walked with him down to the dining hall. Finding it empty, she wondered just how early it actually was. Watching as Cullen disappeared through one of the side doors, she smiled as he returned with a bit of pie and a mug of cold milk. Thanking him as he set it before her, she let the sweet berry flavor wash over her tongue. She was hungrier than she thought, and soon had the piece he’d brought her devoured. Hearing him laugh, she blushed brightly. Thanking him as he brought her yet another piece, she sighed as she felt the warm sensation of it filling her belly.

“How long did I sleep?” she asked between bites.

“Three days. I was coming to check on you when I saw you up. I have to say I’m relieved.” he replied, brushing a lock of raven hair from her eyes.

“Three days? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed your rest. After we returned from the fortress, you just looked so exhausted. Once you’d fallen asleep, I made certain you weren’t disturbed so that you could recover. Given the nightmares you were having...”

“Nightmares?”

“The demon played with you. It’s what they do, Syl. It’s why I was so concerned when you brought the mages back in Haven... Not _all_ are as strong as you... Abominations happen because a mage couldn’t keep the demon out.”

Shuddering as she recalled the beast they’d faced in Honnleath, she let her mind return to the horrors she’d seen while in the Fade. Taking a drink of her milk, she looked down at her plate sorrowfully.

“It was the Divine... _She’s_ the one who saved me when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded. She guided us through the Fade, Cullen. It wasn’t just a creature taking her form, it was really _her_. When we finally reached the Nightmare demon, she slipped out of her mortal body and used the strength of her heart to hold it back long enough for us to escape... It was beautiful...” she breathed softly.

“Are you certain?”

“As certain as my love for you... I _knew_... I could _feel_ her. The first time I’d seen her was just before the Conclave. I was hiding in one of the upper alcoves, but she saw me. She looked up to where I was and _smiled_... It was the first kind gesture I’d ever gotten from a shem... Naturally, I didn’t believe her genuine. But when Corypheus used her to try and breach the Fade... Something in me said I needed to try to save her. I never _dreamed_ that she would end up saving _me_...” she replied, meeting his eyes.

“I never met her, but that was what I’d always heard about her. It was why people responded to her. She was one of _them_. Such purity draws the loyalty out of even the most _questionable_ people. Like our followers look to _you_.”

“The comparison frightens me...”

“Don’t let it... The people _trust_ you... You’ve shown them time and again that their faith is rewarded... They _love_ you... and so do I.” he smiled.

“Ar lath, ma vhenan.” she replied, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

“Inquisitor!” Drew said, rushing to her side.

Looking down as he claimed the seat next to her, she felt Cullen’s hand come to rest on her thigh. Offering him a warm smile, she knew he would remain there unless she asked him to leave.

“Inquisitor! I’m so glad you’re safe! Vehira has been beside herself...” he started.

“I’m glad to be home, truth be told.” she replied, taking another bite of her pie.

“Inquisitor... I wanted to apologize. I know I haven’t been... well, the _easiest_ person to deal with. I was so focused on my _job_ , I didn’t remind myself that you were a _person_ as well. I pray you can forgive me.” he said sincerely.

Sighing, she turned to meet his eyes. The truth of his words was reflected in those big brown eyes, and she offered him a small smile. Feeling Cullen’s hand grip her slightly in approval, she cleared her throat.

“I’m Dalish, _proudly_ so. When you started bombarding me with everything here is to know about everything in the human world, I bristled. I didn’t have a favorable opinion of your kind before going to the Conclave, and your insistence I become something I’m truly not made me believe you were no different than those in my past. You see...”

“Humans killed your parents, I know. Vehira told me.” he offered. “It’s why you’re so protective of her. I was ignorant of that and inconsiderate towards your feelings. I really do love her though, and I just want to give her the best I can, if you’ll allow me the opportunity to do so.”

Looking from him to Cullen, she saw the encouraging smile on her love’s face. He was all she’d ever wanted; the only one she _needed_ in her life. Feeling him squeeze her thigh again, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Turning back to Drew, she cleared her throat.

“She’s the only family I have left, Drew. Just remember that not only am I a _mage_ of some talent, I’m also a skilled _warrior_ now too, thanks to Cullen here and some of my friends. Hurt her, and you’ll be in far more danger than you will ever know, and you’ll never see me coming.” she stated, meeting the man’s eye sternly.

“I give you my word to love her with all that I am, Inquisitor.” Drew beamed happily.

Watching him burst from the table and move quickly from the hall, she shook her head and laughed. The man was apparently excited to relate the news, and wasn’t about to waste any time in doing so. Smiling at Cullen, she saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes as he too watched the man run off. Kissing him sweetly, she returned her attention to her meal

“You know, I’m actually glad we got that resolved. Hopefully, he’ll quit being a pushy little prick and give me the space I need when I need it.” she teased, effectively changing the subject.

“Indeed. You have reports to write, yes? Shall I leave you to them?” he asked, brushing the stray hair from her face.

“Only if you want to, Cullen. I’m in no hurry to see you off, but I understand you have things you need to do as well.” she grinned.

“Finish your breakfast then. I’ll see you around supper, if you’re not too busy to stop and eat again. People are clamoring for your attention, after all.” he smiled.

“And you’re not?” she teased.

“I’ll have to share you until tonight. Count on me being there to hold you as you sleep though.” he chuckled, getting to his feet.

“I look forward to it.” she replied happily.

Finishing her meal once he’d gone, she watched as the dining hall began to fill with people eager to break their fast as well. Getting to her feet, she took her plate to the kitchen for the staff to wash amid reverent whispers of those she passed by. She knew it wouldn’t do her any good to try and convince the people that it was the Divine who’d saved her, as none of them would believe it. They were convinced it was Andraste, moreso now that she’d walked the Fade _twice_. It was something only the _holy_ people did, which _had_ to mean she’d been blessed by the Maker.

Shaking her head mentally, she climbed the stairs to her room and took a seat at her desk. Smiling as she saw the lilies there, she began writing her report as to what had happened in the Fade, both at Adamant as well as at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. After finishing the first, she then wrote out copies for Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra. Sending them with messengers, she then went to go check on her friends, particularly those that had joined her in the Fade. Finding Bull first, she arched a brow as she watched Cassandra hitting him with a large piece of wood.

“Again...” he grunted after the first hit. _Again_!”

Watching as Cassandra whacked him again, she made her way slowly over to them 

“Ah, come on! _This_ is why the Qun doesn’t like women fighting!” he snarled down at her. “I should have asked _Cullen_.”

Snickering as Cassandra then turned the wood in her hand, she watched her friend clobber the Qunari upside the head, knocking him back to the ground.

“Ugh... good one...” Bull grunted from his position in the dirt.

“Perhaps you can take over.” she said, passing Sylwynn the wood.

Looking curiously to Bull as he got back to his feet, she arched a brow.

“Qunari training exercise to master your fear. Been awhile since I needed it, but that Nightmare demon was... _big_...”

“Can you explain why I’m supposed to hit you with this stick?” she asked.

“Probably, if I try. It’d involve a lot of Qunari words though. Just hit me with the stick, alright? I need to get over this demon crap.”

“Alright...” she said.

Gripping the stick firmly, she hit Bull as hard as she could in the midsection. He grunted with the impact, but she could tell it was something he needed just then.  
“ _There_ we go...” he grunted. “Oh yeah... Damn demon! Who’s stuck in the Fade, huh?”

“That Nightmare wanted to tear you in half!” Sylwynn taunted.

“Not a chance! Piece of Fade, piece of _crap_! And who killed you? That’s right! Iron _fucking_ Bull!” he grunted, panting in his delight. “Oh... I needed that. Thanks, Boss.”

“Didn’t know you liked it _that_ rough.” she teased.

“Only from you, Boss. Only from you.” he chuckled.

“I see you’ve found someone to beat the fear out of you. Feeling better, amatus?” Dorian asked, coming to check on the man as well.

“Well, since _you_ wouldn’t do it.” Bull grinned.

“Barbaric. Really, must you _always_ be so physical?” Dorian smirked.

“I thought you _liked_ it when I was a little rough.” Bull growled seductively at the man.

“I think I’ll leave the pair of you alone.” Sylwynn smirked, walking away from the men.

Checking in with Solas, she smiled as she watched the man busily writing everything down. She knew he wouldn’t forget a moment of what had happened, though he was also meticulous in keeping notes on such great adventures. Seeing her standing in the doorway, he smiled brightly and waved her in.

“Lethallan! I was hoping you’d stop by.” he said happily.

“Is everything alright, Solas?” she asked, walking over to his little desk.

“Better! You have given me an experience that I will cherish for the rest of my days, Inquisitor! I never _expected_ to walk physically in the Fade, and now I _have_! The spirits are eager to hear my thoughts on their world, since I have seen it as they do, and I’ve made many new friends because of it! I wonder though. How do you suppose the Divine, if indeed it was her, survived so long with nothing more than her thoughts?”

“She was a great woman, Solas. She used her wit and knowledge to keep herself safe. I’m just relieved that she was able to guide us, as I doubt we would have found our way without her.”

“You are correct. I’ve wandered the Fade more than anyone alive and yet, I too would have ended up lost in such a maze. I felt it though... What you told me about the Grey Wardens... I _felt_ their necessity to our world. While I still don’t agree with them and their methods, I can no longer deny their importance to this world. Thank you for showing me that as well.”

“You’re welcome, Solas.”

“There is so much to write down, so much to _remember_... While I wish for your company...”

“I’ll leave you to it, my friend.” she smiled, making her way to the stairs across the room.

Letting her feet take her up to Leliana’s loft, she offered the woman a warm smile as she met her eyes.

“Hawke sent me one final report. She’ is on her way to Weisshaupt. As for the Grey Wardens, they are fighting demons and red Templars, while staying clear of Venatori. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor.” Leliana smiled warmly.

“The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support...”

“We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. I will take the matter to Josephine. You took an army from Corypheus, but that will matter little of Orlais falls into chaos. All arrangements have been made for the ball in Halamshiral. Let us know when you are ready to proceed.”

“Remind me what we know about the plot against Celene...”

“The Venatori are planning some kind of attack on the Imperial Court. Corypheus may be fueling the conflict between the Empress and her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard. If we warn Celene, she may prove a most valuable ally against Corypheus.”

“Where can I find the Empress?”

“She’s holding a grand masquerade ball at her Winter Palace in Halamshiral in a few short weeks. Your invitation has been arranged. That is where the Venatori will strike. Speak with us when you are ready, and we will make all the necessary preparations for you.” Leliana smiled, leaning over the rail to look at the world below. “What was she like? Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn’t clear, but...”

“She seemed... calm. Serene even. And she guided us the whole way through.”

“That does sound like her.”

“She did ask me to tell you something though. She said, ‘I’m sorry. I failed you too’.” Sylwynn said gently.

“Oh... I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps... later we might discuss the matter further? Thank you...”

Seeing the pain in her friend’s eyes, Sylwynn knew she needed a while alone. Offering her a tender smile, she slipped silently out onto the balcony and down the stairs. There would be much to do in the days to come, as she needed to spend some time with Drew brushing up on the skills she knew she would need when dealing with the Imperial Court. For now though, she was simply happy to be home, where she could allow the arms of Skyhold to cradle her safely in its fortified arms...


	49. Chapter 49

“If one more ‘noble’ calls me ‘rabbit’, I’m going to shove a spirit blade ‘carrot’ up their arse.” Sylwynn growled, storming from the council chambers several days later.

“Spirit blade carrot, got it. Shall I arrange that for tonight, or would you like to make them wait in fearful anticipation?” Drew asked, smirking as he walked beside her.

“The _nerve_ of those arrogant, puffed up, swaggering peacocks! What makes them think I’m _less_ than they are? I’ve faced down demons, dragons and darkspawn, all for _them_! And what’s important in their eyes? Their own _selfish_ whims! Perhaps I should _leave_ Orlais to succumb to their stupid fashion and intrigues.” she snarled.

“Ah, but if you do that, you’ll have a nation full of whiners that need _you_ to change their diapers, as they won’t have _each other_ to do it while they stroke their egos...” Drew retorted.

“The stuff of _nightmares_ , that.”

“Indeed. So, a battle session then? Who shall I corner for you?”

“I need to give _someone_ a beating... someone that can _take_ it.”

“The Iron Bull then.”

“Ugh, no. He takes too much pleasure out of it of late.”

“Cassandra?”

“Off chasing the Seekers.”

“Blackwall?”

“Nursing a broken arm from our last match.”

“Cullen?”

“Busy with the troops. What about Krem?”

“I think he’s in the tavern, admiring that bard again. He really has taken a fancy to her.”

“I know. Think he’ll ever get the courage to tell her?”

“Not if he’s anything like you and _Cullen_ were. It was _months_ before the pair of you grew a set of balls and confronted your feelings. The tension was getting _thick_.” Drew laughed.

“It’s a wonder _either_ of us said anything. If not for Jim interrupting us when I was _attempting_ to express my feelings for him, I think Cullen and I would _still_ be one breath away from that first kiss. As it was, I think _he_ was just as tired of the man’s constant, unwanted presence at the most inopportune moments as _I_ was. I was ready to do precisely what Cullen did.” she laughed in response.

“You two are right for each other. Vehira says that it’s nice to hear you laughing again. She’s missed it.”

“I’d forgotten what it was like to laugh. Now, I can look back at everything that’s happened, accept it and move on.” she smiled, standing with him now in the courtyard where they’d migrated. “You’re good for Vehira as well, Drew. I didn’t want to admit that at first, because she’s the only family I have left. After all that we’d gone through...”

“You didn’t want to let go, to see things change.” he finished, offering her a small smile.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t have anything as dramatic as you growing up. My father was killed during the Blight. He’d moved us to Highever when King Cailan called the nobles to join him in the Korcari Wilds, hoping that Teyrn Cousland might be able to protect us while he was off. He left with Fergus a day and a half before Bryce was to depart. When rendon Howe betrayed and murdered the Teyrn and his family, my parents were certain the same fate would befall anyone left _loyal_ to the Couslands. Worse, Teyrn Loghain knew of the betrayal and _allowed_ it... We moved to Kirkwall shortly after, sending word to the King’s forces where we’d gone so that my father would find us. King Alistair had messengers deliver word to all those who had lost loved ones in the battles against the darkspawn, our family included. We were well set though, my mother came from a wealthy family, which tended to our every need. I can’t imagine what it would have been like if I’d watched my parents killed at so young an age, as you did. Not to mention the events that followed...”

“It’s why I hated your kind, and resented anything to _do_ with you shem. I fought with my Keeper for _days_ about going to the Conclave. I wanted to see you all kill each other and be done with it. It wasn’t until I met Leliana and Cullen that my opinion of humans began to change. It was a long and arduous process.” she smiled softly.

“I’m glad your opinion of us has changed.” he smiled in return. “Now, Krem...”

“Actually, I think I’m feeling less agitated at the moment. I think I’ll just go take a stroll through the garden to clear my head.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Watching him wander off, Sylwynn let out a tired sigh. She was starting to _despise_ the Orlesian nobles, and was considering taking Duke Gaspard up on his offer of an alliance she’d received, just to try and straighten out the country and do away with what they fondly call the ‘Game’. It was pointless... noble pitting themselves against noble in an attempt to gain higher status in the court. She couldn’t see the use of such intrigues, she was a firm believer that people should always be straight forward, no deceptions.

Reaching one of the benches beneath a quiet tree, she listened to the soft song of the birds as they flitted about overhead. It was late spring now, and soon, the summer would melt the snow in the mountains around them. Already Skyhold was waking with new life, though it wasn’t the _animals_ one might expect. It was the very _essence_ of the place. The magic that had kept Skyhold all these years was now warming to the positive energy the Inquisition brought to her ancient fortifications. It was almost as though the very ground had felt her presence, and was calling upon the elves from ages past to assist her in her quest. Breathing a sigh of contentment, she almost didn’t see Mother Giselle approaching her.

“Inquisitor, if I might have a word.” the woman began.

“What’s on your mind?” Sylwynn replied, meeting her eyes kindly.

“This is in regard you your... _Tevinter_ friend.”

“Why don’t you like Dorian? He hasn’t _done_ anything to anyone, with the exception of helping me escape the nightmare future Alexius planned for the Inquisition, and has, on many occasions, shed his blood for our cause.”

Listening to the woman as she spoke about the letter she’d received from Dorian’s father, Sylwynn furrowed her brow. Taking it in hand, she read it carefully.

“ _Your Reverence,_

_I understand that you feel inadequate to the task of bringing Dorian to a secret meeting. Even in the asking, I find it difficult to believe myself. Considering my son has rebuffed all contact, this is the only way. I know him; He would be too proud to come if he knew - even just to talk. That is all we wish to do. The thought of Dorian in the south, placing himself in the path of such danger, alarms us more than I can express._

_If this somehow succeeds, we have a family retainer at the Vandral Hills watching for Dorian’s arrival. He will bring the boy to us, somewhere private. If Dorian utterly refuses to go with him, it ends there... And there is nothing we can do. We are at our wit’s end._

_Graciously yours,_

_Magister Halward of House Pavus_ ”

“He want’s a meeting, but doesn’t want Dorian to know about it? I won’t trick him, Mother Giselle. Dorian has the right to decide if he wishes to go meet this retainer or not.” Sylwynn said firmly, getting to her feet.

“Then I pray you find some way to convince the young man. Good day, your Worship.” she replied.

Watching her leave, Sylwynn glanced down at the letter in her hand once again. Furrowing her brow, she knew she had to deal with this one way or another. Entering the main hall, she climbed the stairs to the part of the tower library she knew Dorian favored. Returning the smile he gave her as she approached, she blushed as she heard him tease her about Cullen.

“Have a thing for strapping young Templars, I see.” he smirked.

“What’s this about?” she blushed.

“Oh, nothing. Just something I find _adorable_ about you.” he chuckled.

Looking down at the parchment in her hand, she cleared her throat.

“Dorian, there’s a letter you need to see...” she began.

“A letter? Is it a _naughty_ letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?”

“Not quite. It’s from your father.”

“From my father. I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?” he asked, all humor leaving his voice.

“A meeting.”

“Show me this letter.”

Passing it to him, she watched as he read the elegant script that was his father’s. His eyes darkened with anger at what he read, making her wonder what had happened between them. Seeing his eyes suddenly raise to meet hers, she offered him a comforting smile.

“I know my son? What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so _typical_.” he started. “I’m willing to bet this ‘retainer’ is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

“You think your father would actually do that?” Sylwynn asked.

“No... Although I wouldn’t put it passed him.”

“It would be hard to do that while _I_ stood there.”

“Let’s go. Let’s meet this so called ‘family retainer’. If it’s a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You’re good at that. If it’s not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his ‘wit’s end’.”

“There seems to be a lot of bad blood between you and your family.” Sylwynn said softly.

“Interesting turn of phrase...” Dorian laughed. “But you’re correct. They don’t care for _my_ choices, nor I for theirs.”

“Because you wouldn’t get married? Because you left?” Sylwynn asked.

“That too.”

“I think you should meet with this retainer - find out what your family wants.”

“I didn’t ask what _you_ thought, did I?” Dorian snapped. “That... was unworthy. I apologize. There’d be no harm in hearing what this man of my father’s has to say. If I don’t like it however, I want to leave.”

“I’m having trouble imagining a scenario where you’d like _anything_ he said.”

“So am I, but who knows? Maybe my father has something _new_ in mind.” Dorian finished.

“I’ll make the necessary arrangements when you’re ready.” Sylwynn said.

“Let’s do this now, before I change my mind.”

Nodding, she offered Dorian a small smile as she went to gather her gear for the trip. Letting Josephine know where she was going, she made her way back out and through the main hall to await her friend in the courtyard. Seeing him approach, she pulled out the little stone he’d created to take them where they needed to go. It wasn’t as bad as the sticks he’d made for them in the beginning, as the traveling was far smoother with less chance of upsetting the stomach or disorienting the traveler. With the little pillars they’d set up in the locations they’d made camp, they could move throughout all southern Thedas with ease.

Letting the portal take them to Redcliffe village, she walked with Dorian to the tavern, where the note had said they would meet the retainer. Opening the door, she furrowed her brow as she looked around. Several mugs sat on tables, but their owners had vanished. It made the hair on the back of her neck prickle as she took in the scene, something Dorian was cautious about as well.

“Uh oh. Nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well...” Dorian said, looking back at her.

“Dorian...” came a man’s voice from the staircase.

Watching as he moved down into the light, Sylwynn knew at once that he was Dorian’s father. The resemblance was unmistakable; they both had the same brown eyes and jet black hair, though the older man’s face was worn from his years and the weight of the position he held. Seeing her friend turn to face him, she felt the tension settle over his body, as though he was prepared to fight the man to escape, should that be the case.

“Father...” he replied. “So the whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just... what? A smoke screen?”

“Then you were told.” Halward stated, looking to Sylwynn. “I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Of course not! Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?” Dorian retorted darkly. “What is ’this’ exactly, father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

“This is how it has always been.” Halward sighed.

“You went through all of this to get Dorian here. Talk to him.” Sylwynn said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yes, father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger.” Dorian said snidely.

“Dorian... there’s no need to...” Halward tried to interrupt.

“As you know, I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves.”

“That’s... a big concern in Tevinter, then?” she asked, confused.

“Only if you’re trying to live up to an impossible standard.” Dorian replied, his eyes still glaring at his father. “Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw - every aberration - is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.”

Seeing Halward lower his eyes, she knew she was finally learning a little about what had driven them apart. She couldn’t understand why the man let his image come before the love of his son, as it wasn’t something her People typically ever did. Remaining silent to see if the older man might have a response, she let her eyes move between them. When it became apparent neither would continue just yet, she cleared her throat.

“So that’s what all this is about? Who you sleep with?” she asked curiously.

“That’s not _all_ it’s about.” Dorian replied.

“Dorian, please. If you’ll only listen to me...” Halward pleaded.

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?” Dorian asked. “ _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. ‘The resort of the weak mind’. Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to... _change_ me!”

“I only wanted the best for you!” Halward retorted.

“You wanted the best for _you_! For your fucking legacy! _Anything_ for that!”

The pain in Dorian’s voice was heart wrenching. Sylwynn wanted nothing more than to take him back to Skyhold where he knew he was accepted for who he was, not for some preconceived notion of what he was _supposed_ to be. Following him over to one of the tables, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder as he leaned against the weathered wood.

“Don’t leave it like this, Dorian. You’ll never forgive yourself.” she said softly.

Meeting his eyes as he looked at her, she watched as he moved quickly around the table to stand before his father once again.

“Tell me why you came.” Dorian demanded.

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition...” Halward started.

“You _didn’t_. I joined the Inquisition because it’s the right thing to do.” Dorian interrupted. “Once, I had a father who would have known that.”

Seeing him turn away from his father, she couldn’t help but notice the pain on the older man’s features. She knew he was trying desperately to hold back the tears, to keep from shedding them in her presence, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. The sadness in his voice as he next spoke betrayed the emotions he wanted only to keep hidden.

“Once, I had a son who _trusted_ me. A trust I betrayed.” Halward started softly. “I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me.”

Watching Dorian turn back to face the man, she saw the hesitation in his eyes. Giving him an encouraging smile, she saw him take the first few tentative steps toward him. She knew her friend was safe now, that he wouldn’t be made to go anywhere that he didn’t want to. Smiling gently again, she started for the door.

“I’ll meet you back at Skyhold.” he said.

Nodding, she stepped out of the tavern and into the brilliant light of the day. Turning the stone in her palm, she let it whisk her back to her home, to the place that had become a safe harbor for those that sought shelter from the ravages of war. Closing her eyes as the cool mountain air caressed her cheeks, she knew that Dorian was taking the first steps on a path that might eventually lead to forgiveness of the man who had so shattered his world...


	50. Chapter 50

Skyhold was teeming with life. The fresh air had drawn in both people and animals, making the place feel as though it cradled the world safely in its ancient stone arms. Just walking through the keep, she heard the laughter echoing through the halls; laughter that was non existent before Haven had been destroyed. People had _hope_ here. Skyhold was a bright beacon in an otherwise gloomy world. And the people viewed _her_ as the source of all that light. It was unsettling, and no matter how many times she tried to explain to them she _wasn’t_ the Herald of Andraste, they refused to listen. It was fact to them, pure and indisputable. Watching as a group of children raced passed, chasing after a ball they were kicking, she felt the happiness radiate off of them and warm her soul. _They_ were who she was fighting for... their _future_... She hoped she wouldn’t disappoint them...

Finding herself in the garden, she claimed her favorite place near the back, hidden by a bush near the base of a tree. Sliding down the smooth trunk, she rest her head against the worn wood and closed her eyes. She found herself thinking of Cullen, as usual, but she was worried now about Dorian as well. He was meeting with his father, a man he’d not spoken to in ages because of something he’d done to betray Dorian’s trust. She wondered what it was exactly, though she knew it had something to do with changing her friend through blood magic. Catching a scent she knew all too well, she smiled as she watched Cullen appear from around the bush. Returning his bright smile, she let him help her to her feet.

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.” he said warmly, kissing her hand.

“Were you searching the grounds for me then? Heard I’d returned and wanted to steal a moment of my time?” she teased.

“Actually, yes. There’s something I want to show you...” he smirked.

“Truly? Is it something I’m _familiar_ with already?” she purred, stepping closer to him.

“Perhaps.” he grinned playfully. “But this is a secret I hold almost as dear to me as _you_ are, so I’ll have to blindfold you once we’re clear of the gates.”

“Ooo, sounds _intriguing_.”

“I’ll meet you at the gates in half an hour. There’s something I need to do first.” he grinned.

“I’ll see you there. Don’t keep me waiting too long...”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Leaning up to kiss him hotly, she took pleasure in the moan it elicited. Sighing happily as he moved off, she felt her stomach not in eager anticipation. She wondered what it was he wanted to show her, as he usually wasn’t _this_ secretive about things... Not with _her_ at least. Biting her lip, she rushed swiftly to her room to pull on her Keeper’s robes. If she was heading out of the castle, she wanted to be at least a _little_ prepared for potential hazards. She didn’t need a staff, though her spirit blade remained strapped securely to her side. Pulling her hair up and out of the way, she secured it in a tight braid at her crown, the little wisps framing her face in a raven halo. Racing swiftly to the castle gates at the end of the bridge, she leaned against the old stone wall while she waited.

Spotting Cullen approaching, she bounced happily over to him, kissing him playfully on the cheek. His laughter filled her heart as he wrapped an arm around her. Twirling away, she met his eyes brightly, eager to just be away with him for a while, no matter how long or short that time might be. Arching a brow as she saw he wore his sword and shield, she let her eyes wander to the pack that he had slung over his shoulder. Seeing him grin mischievously, she felt her excitement grow as he led her out of the gates. Pausing just down the hill, she watched him pull out a red silk handkerchief. Knowing he wanted to blindfold her, she stepped up to him and closed her eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“With my soul.”

Feeling him tie the silk around her head, she took his hand and walked with him over the cool ground. She wasn’t sure how far he wished to go, only that there were obstacles large enough that he had to help her over them in her blinded state. The grass felt wonderful beneath her bare feet, and the land itself seemed to grow warmer the higher up they went. Ducking beneath a large branch that Cullen held aloft for her, she then made her way down a narrow path that he wished her to travel. Her excitement was building, making the desire to rip the blindfold off more difficult to refuse. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait, in truth. It wasn’t until they’d traveled quite a bit farther that he finally stopped her to remove the handkerchief.

Looking around as he stepped back, she found they were in a thicket, surrounded by dense trees and ferns, obscuring the place from view entirely. The bubbling of water nearby drew her attention next, and she turned to find the source. A large, crystal clear pool rested just a few feet away, the steam rising up into the air and disappearing into the trees. Grinning playfully as she turned to face him again, she couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

“That’s a big puddle of water... Planning on boiling me until I’m tender?”

“Trust me. You’re going to love this.” he smirked, setting the bag down and removing his weapons.

Watching him work the buckles on his armor, she moved to lend him a hand. Seeing him smile made her heart flip, and she wondered how it was she had earned his love. Looking to his hands as they moved to peel her armor off as well, she felt her stomach tighten in eager anticipation. Standing there with nothing on once he was finished, she watched as he lowered himself into the pool, extending a hand towards her to help her down. The first few steps were a surprise, as the water was hotter than she’d anticipated. The stone that Cullen sat on was smooth and inviting though, as if the mountain itself had created a little oasis here for those in need of a way to relax their weary bodies.

Resting her head against Cullen’s chest as she sat beside him in the pool, she felt the heat working its way to her core. There was something about the water that helped to sooth her body, making her feel more relaxed than she’d ever possibly been. Sighing, she savored the feel of Cullen’s arm as it wrapped lovingly around her.

“This place is amazing... How do you suppose no one ever found this before?” she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

“The trees soak up the steam the pool emits. It helps the ferns grow and stay lush, while effectively hiding this place from view.” he replied.

“Then how did _you_ find it?”

“It’s visible, albeit just barely, from the corner of your balcony to the east. It’s not obvious, which is why it’s gone unnoticed by _everyone_ in the Inquisition. Something I’m _grateful_ for.”

“Been spending time in my room while I’m away?” she teased, turning to face him.

“Only when no one’s looking. I need to remind myself that you’re not some magnificent dream I’m having.” he replied, pulling her onto his lap.

“Am I still a dream?” she breathed huskily.

His body was hard and taut, waking her desire as only he could. Guiding him to her entrance, she slid down the thick length of him, letting him stretch her around him. They moaned in unison just then, the sensation of joining breaking over them like a tidal wave. The water only heightened their desire, as there was just something about it that stoked the flames. It was as though the very magic that held Skyhold had found its way out here to this soothing pool. Her body burned hot as their lips met, her passion demanding satisfaction. Each heated stroke sent them closer to the edge of oblivion, each heated caress making them ache for more. Riding him slow at first, she found she was reaching her peak all too soon.

As though he knew, Cullen pulled her hard onto him, thrusting against her as her body moved in unison with his. Gasping for breath, she felt her body breaking around him, his name erupting from her lips as the orgasm stole her breath. The cool air made her gasp as he lifted her out of the pool, laying her back against the lush greenery surrounding the pool. Wrapping one leg over his arm, Sylwynn felt the heated need as he drove into her, his passion soaring higher than she’d felt in a while. Rocking against him, she felt her belly tightening as her release moved swiftly over her. His determined strokes broke her once again, and she dug her nails into his back in an attempt to hold on. His lips soon found hers, kissing her with all the fire that burned hot in his veins. Clinging desperately to him as she neared yet another orgasm, she thought she might actually burst into the millions of stars that danced behind her eyes.

“Cullen... Yes...” she panted.

“That’s it... Cum for me again, Syl... Maker’s breath... You’re so hot...” he moaned, thrusting steadily.

“Harder, Cullen... I’m going to cum... Oh, Cullen... Harder!”

Biting down on his shoulder, Sylwynn broke hard over him. It was more intense than she’d felt since they first joined, and it didn’t stop at just the one. Gasping for breath as she broke again, she felt Cullen burying himself deeper within her, his strokes short as he brought her to yet a third orgasm.

“Cullen... Cullen cum for me... I need to feel your release...” she gasped, trying to restrain the next orgasm that threatened to wash over her. 

“I love the feel of you around me, love. You’re so hot and tight...”

Breaking again, she felt the determination of his strokes as he neared his own release. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she gripped the firm mound of his bottom as she pulled him hard to her. She was eager for the feel of his seed rushing hot into her, and savored each thrust that brought him closer. Gasping as he suddenly leaned down to capture her lips, she felt him erupt hot and fast within her. It was enough to send her into another orgasm, leaving her whole body trembling in the aftermath. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she licked her lips as she looked up into his glimmering amber eyes. Furrowing her brow as she tasted blood, she looked to where she’d bitten down on his shoulder. It wasn’t deep, though it would definitely remind him of their encounter any time it was bumped or his arm moved. Tracing it with her finger, she softly let the healing energy flow from her fingertip.

“Don’t.” Cullen smiled, placing his hand atop hers. “Leave it there, I like it.”

“You like being bitten?” she purred.

“Only by you, my little vixen.”

Moaning softly as he leaned down to kiss her once again, she savored the feel of his velvety lips on hers. Smiling brightly as he sat up, she wiggled slightly beneath him, her hands sliding over the hard planes of his sides. She loved the feel of him; the tight muscles that moved with the ease and grace of a predator, the scars that showed his survival from the countless battles he’d lived through, the little one that traced lightly over his lip, the long, thick shaft that filled her as they joined with one another. They were all a part of what made him unique, part of what she loved about him. There was more to him than just his physical nature though. He was kind, intelligent and thoughtful. He was genuinely concerned about those he had sworn to protect, and fiercely protective of her. The way he’d put himself between her and the abomination that had attacked them...

Feeling him pull out slowly, she hisses softly. Smiling warmly at him as she rolled to her side, she chuckled as he flopped back on the soft grass. Scooting closer, she let her fingers trace the hard planes of his abdomen while she studied his handsome features.

“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known.” he grinned, sitting up to brush his hand lightly against her cheek.

“Oh? And how many have you known?” she smirked playfully.

“None like you.” he laughed. “I’ve never felt so... _connected_ before. It’s as though you’re a _part_ of me, Syl. I love you...”

“I love you too, Cullen. And I feel the same... I...”

“You must be hungry. Here... I’ve brought us a little something to enjoy while we... Well, I wasn’t _expecting_... I mean... I was _hoping_...”

Leaning over to kiss him, Sylwynn saw the color stain his cheeks. He was still so unsure about their relationship at times that she found it adorable. Seeing him smile back, she accepted the mug of wine he passed her, sipping it lightly. Thanking him for the meat, cheese and fresh fruit he laid out for them, she contented herself with simply spending the time they had together. Slipping back into the heated pool once they’d finished their meal, Sylwynn rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted the war over already. She wanted to be able to relax like this without worry of what the Venatori or Corypheus were going to do next. She longed for the peace that came from knowing the red Templars were no longer a threat to them or anyone else. But mostly, she longed for the vision she’d seen a while ago to become a reality. Feeling Cullen move beside her, she sighed, knowing they had to get back.

“I’m certain the entire _Inquisition_ is probably out looking for you right now. We should... get you back to Skyhold.” he said softly, brushing her cheek tenderly.

“I know, but I don’t really _want_ to go back just yet. I rather _like_ it here, with only each other for company. It’s peaceful and quiet.” she replied, following him as he stepped out of the pool to dry off.

Thanking him for the towel he passed her, she quickly dried off before reaching for her clothes. Feeling Cullen’s arms come suddenly around her, she surrendered to the kiss he placed on her lips. Smiling as he slowly pulled back, she knew he wanted nothing more than to stay there as well. Helping him gather up their things, she let him sling the pack over his back before lacing her fingers with his. She’d expected him to blindfold her so that she wouldn’t be able to find this place without him again, and was pleasantly surprised when he simply walked back down the mountain with her.

Seeing the gates of Skyhold come into view, she breathed a heavy sigh. While she loved her new home, it meant that she had a great many things to do once they’d entered. Watching as Jim came rushing toward Cullen the moment they stepped into the courtyard, she leaned up to kiss him before he moved off with the man. Spotting a messenger as she made her way over, she thanked the woman for letting her know that Dorian had returned. She’d been almost afraid he’d return to Tevinter with his father, though she doubted he’d want to leave Bull any time soon. The pair had formed a special bond, something she doubted would end with the Inquisition. Making her way up to the nook he liked to read in, she saw him leaning against the wall, staring out the window at some unseen location.

“He says we’re alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.” he said, still facing the window.

“He tried to change you?” she asked.

“Out of desperation. I wouldn’t put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish, I suppose, not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me... _acceptable_. I found out, I left.”

“Are you alright?”

“No. Not really.” he said softly, turning to face her. “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected, but... it’s something. Maker _knows_ what you must think of me now, after that whole display.”

“I think you led me on, actually.” she teased, smirking slightly.

“Ah. The flirting. You’re a remarkable woman, Sylwynn. I mean that in the best way. In another life... I mean no offense. I’ll desist, if you prefer.”

“Desist? Don’t you dare.” she grinned.

“I stand so instructed.” he laughed.

“Besides. I’ve known all along, Dorian. I mean, _aside_ from all that goes on between you and Bull.”

“At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that sort of day. Join me sometime, if you’ve a mind.”

“I would love to.” she smiled warmly. “Shall I go for a bottle of brandy then?”

“I would be delighted, my dear.”

Grinning brightly, she quickly made her way down to the wine cellar to grab a bottle for them to share. Finding one with an undertone of blackberry, she smiled and pulled it from the shelf. Stopping for a pair of small glasses, she then turned towards the stairs that would lead her back to where her friend awaited her. Hearing Mother Giselle speaking rather loudly with him as she drew near, she furrowed her brow.

“I don’t know what you think you are doing.” the woman said loudly.

“I’m being clucked at by a hen, evidently.” Dorian retorted.

“Don’t play the fool with me, young man!”

“If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you.”

“Your glib tongue gets you no credit.”

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your Reverence.”

“Oh... I...” the woman said, seeing Sylwynn coming up to stand beside her friend.

“What’s going on here?” she asked.

“It seems the revered mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you.” Dorian replied, looking over at her.

“It _is_ just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks.” Giselle said, turning to her as well.

“You might need to spell it out, my dear.” Dorian stated.

“This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone...”

“What’s _wrong_ with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?” Sylwynn asked, already tired of her line of questioning and insinuation.

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same.”

“How kind of you to notice.” Dorian quipped. “Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?”

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?” Giselle asked.

“The truth?” Dorian stated, his own frustration rising.

“The _truth_ is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus, these rumors will continue.” Giselle retorted.

“Oh? I’d like to hear what these _rumors_ are, exactly.” Sylwynn said sarcastically.

“I... could not repeat them, Your Worship.” Giselle replied, her tone diminished.

“Repeat them? So you’ve shared them before?” Sylwynn accused.

“I... see.” she said, realizing how she’d confessed to such. “I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

Watching her bow her head, Sylwynn felt the tension of the woman’s presence ease with her departure. Looking to Dorian as he stood stiffly, arms folded across his chest, she knew he was bothered by her accusations more than he cared to let on. Offering him a small smile, she met his eyes warmly.

“Well, that’s something.” he said.

“She didn’t get to you, did she?”

“No. It takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations.” he replied, turning to face her fully.

“You don’t think she’ll do anything?”

“Do what? _Yours_ is the good opinion I care about, not hers. I should ask... Do the rumors bother _you_?”

“I wish they wouldn’t disparage you. They don’t know you.” she replied gently.

“They know _you_ even less than they know _me_. Perhaps it’s odd to say, but... I think of you as a friend, Sylwynn. I have precious few friends. I didn’t think to find one here.” he replied, smiling slightly at her.

“I...”

“Don’t speak. I detest confessions and I’d like to get this over with. Allow me to say I’ll stand beside you - against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor - as long as you’ll have me.

“Enough of such talk. Let’s go find a quiet spot to sit so we can enjoy this bottle of brandy I retrieved from the cellar. It’s got blackberry in it, so I imagine it’ll be fantastic.” she smirked, passing him a glass.

Hearing him laugh, she walked with him to his little nook and claimed the chair opposite his. Setting the brandy on the table between them, she contented herself to spend the remainder of the afternoon in his company. He needed someone to talk to, and she was more than happy to oblige him. Snuggling into the chair, she listened as he began spinning her stories of his youth back in Tevinter. She knew he enjoyed talking about himself, and she was more than willing to give him the opportunity to do so.


	51. Chapter 51

The days that followed saw Sylwynn too busy to take time for herself, let alone with Cullen. He was busy as well though, as there were preparations that needed to be made for the ball in Halamshiral in only a few short weeks away. To compound issues, she still had darkspawn in the Approach to deal with, and she’d received word from Rylen about a dragon, the Abyssal High, as she’d been named, that had suddenly taken up residence in the area. She loved the sight of a dragon, as they were massive animals full of raw power. Each she’d seen had unique colors and patterns, and their enormous horns were very similar to a Qunari’s. Smiling as she remembered overhearing a conversation between Bull and Cole, she wondered just how much the man had thought about it.

“ _I like your horns, The Iron Bull.” Cole said as he admired them one afternoon in the tavern._

_“Oh, thanks kid.” Bulle replied, smiling happily._

_“But they’re not bull horns, they’re dragon horns. You should have called yourself The Iron Dragon.”_

_“Oh... shit, that_ would _have been better...”_

Making her way to the tavern, she saw Bull engaged in a conversation with one of the Chantry women about why it was wrong to exclude the other races from the priesthood. She was surprised to hear him reciting bits of the Chant of Light, as she didn’t think a Qunari would even _know_ about such things. _Ben Hassrath_ , she reminded herself. He was _supposed_ to familiarize himself with the cultures of other peoples to help him blend in. Not that he really _could_ , given his size and the enormous horns growing off his head. Slipping silently into a seat so she could listen, she blinked as he suddenly referenced her, having caught her subtle movements out of his good eye from his blind side.

“People shouldn’t be judged by the way they look. Greatness can come from _anywhere_. Isn’t that right, Boss.” he smiled, turning to face her.

“It is. Previous to the events at Haven, she was an upstart, an elven mage who murdered the Divine. No one could have foreseen her as the woman they do today.” Cassandra stated, claiming a seat beside her.

Blushing as she listened to their praise, she cleared her throat.

“I’m still me, despite what all of you think. And I didn’t do any of this on my _own_. Every man and woman in the Inquisition has helped us get where we are today.” she said proudly.

“And we’ll _continue_ to follow you, _wherever_ you may lead.” Cullen smiled, moving to stand beside her. “I need to speak with you before you leave in the morning, Inquisitor. Meet me at your earliest convenience.”

Nodding as she smiled brightly up at him, she saw him blush as the people gathered make suggestive reasons as to why he needed to ‘speak’ with her. Watching him disappear through the doors of the tavern, she felt her desire to follow him mounting. There were things she had to do first though, as she _was_ leaving in the morning. The sooner she dealt with the darkspawn, the better off her people in the Approach would be. _Safer_ , without a doubt. Accepting the drink the waitress brought her, she expressed her thanks before drinking deeply of the amber ale.

The next few hours were spent in preparation for the journey to come. They needed to take supplies to the Approach, as well as ensure their gear was all in top condition. Harrit had forged Bull some heavier armor, and the man was eager to try it out. The news of the dragon had excited him more than she cared for, but knew there was no one better to face such a battle with than the large Qunari. His fire was heightened when facing a dragon, and the power he wielded in such a fight was unsurpassed. If they needed to take out the Abyssal, _he_ was the one she wanted at her side to do it.

Grabbing a quite bite to eat as supper was laid out for them, she laughed at the teasing that went on between her friends. They were tense, but their spirits were high. She knew they would be gone a while this trip, at least until just before the ball at Halamshiral.

_Halamshiral..._

A place that had once belonged to her People before the shem had driven them from it. _Everywhere_ Andraste had set aside for the elves had been taken from them, leaving them to wander as nomads through a land and a world that hated them. The only place elves had to call their own now was a small section in Ferelden, formerly the lands belonging to a man named Rendon Howe. After the Hero of Ferelden had sacrificed herself, King Alistair had given the man’s lands to the Dalish clan she’d come from, as a token of his gratitude and enduring love for the woman. It made her wonder what those elves would think of her and the position she now held within the Inquisition...

Finishing her supper, she excused herself from the table and went to her room. Ensuring everything was in order for her departure in the morning, she then made her way to Cullen’s office. Smiling as she watched him giving his men their orders for the night, she stepped aside so they could pass on their way out. Watching Cullen as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, she silently crossed the room and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He seemed distracted, almost on edge, but relaxed visibly when he’d felt her touch.

“I hoped you’d stop by.” he said, his voice tired from the long day he’d had.

“I couldn’t leave without coming to see you first.” she smiled.

“And glad I am of it.”

Taking his hand, she walked with him over the battlements, surrounded by nothing but the night air and stars around them. She could tell something was on his mind, but it was obvious he wasn’t ready to talk about it. Stepping into the silence of his room, she grinned as he bolted the door behind them. Making her way to his bed, she tugged off her boots and let them drop on the floor. Moving to help him remove his armor, she made sure each piece was placed on the stand where it needed to be. Letting him take her in his arms, she felt the warmth of him all the way to her soul.

“I’ve been wanting to hold you all day.” he said, resting his head atop hers.

“I’ve been wanting you to hold me all day.” she replied, sighing happily into his chest.

Taking a few moments to remove their clothing, she made her way over to his bed and stretched out. Waiting until he’d crawled in beside her, she cuddled up to his chest and pulled his arm over her. It was her favorite way to end the day, and she knew it would be some time before they would get to do so again. Holding him close, she listened as he began to speak.

“What were you like? As a young girl, I mean.” he asked.

“A pain in my parents’ back side, if you ask any of my clan’s elders. You?”

“About the same as I am now, just a lot younger.” he chuckled. “What made you so rebellious?”

“I didn’t like being told what I could or couldn’t do. My mammae was always wanting me to be still and patient, but that just wasn’t in me. My da wanted to control my fire by giving it direction, but I didn’t like being controlled either. When my magic manifested, my Keeper made sure that I sat with her almost every hour of every day. I was a wee da’len, youngest in Dalish memory to find my power. It was frightening to some, while others saw me as a sign our gods hadn’t abandoned us. Needless to say, I didn’t like _that_ either. Whenever there was a chance for me to escape to the woods or find a secluded space by a quiet stream, I took it. When I heard talk that my Keeper intended on making me her First, I argued for _months_. I didn’t _want_ that responsibility. I didn’t _want_ to be their Keeper, always telling my clan where to go and what to do. I didn’t think about that when I chose my vallaslin. Ghilan'nain is the guide of the Dalish People, leading them through the halla to where they needed to go. I loved the _stories_ though. She finally gained my interest when she started teaching me the history of our People as the rest of the clan never had. She was our hahren, our lore keeper as well as our leader. It was _fascinating_... I wanted to learn it _all_.” she smiled, recalling the tales told by the campfires at night.

“Stories? Like what?”

“Like the poem of the Silver Knight. He was also known as...”

“King Calenhad Theirin, the First King of Ferelden...” Cullen replied.

“Yes...”

“Bright and silver were his helm and chain  
Bright and silver on his horse’s rein  
He rode upon the golden plain  
The brave and comely Knight

The elves stood fast, their banners high  
They would not flee, they would not fly  
Though knowing they would surely die  
The last of Dalish might

He met them on the golden field  
The fate of elvenkind now sealed  
In mercy, urged them all to yield  
He sorrowed for their plight

But prideful were the Dalish kin  
Their vengeful hearts could not give in  
With raging cry and dreadful grin  
They struck against the light

Beneath the red and fading sun  
The elven stand was swift undone  
Til they were vanquished, all but one  
Defiant in her fight

Her brothers on the field lay slain  
He would not see her die in vain  
In grief, cried ‘yield’ to her again  
That good and gentle Knight

He could not strike, his shield dropped low  
She lifted sword against her foe  
They did not see the far-off bow  
Its arrow loosed in flight

A sharpened thorn, a searing brand  
A shot the elf could not withstand  
The sword fell lifeless from her hand  
With drops of crimson bright

He said no word, he made no sound  
But caught her, falling to the ground  
Her dark hair flowing, all unbound  
A veil as black as night

And up around him came the call  
That celebrated Dalish fall  
The cry of vict’ry came from all  
Except the Silver Knight

The glimmer of his helm and chain  
Now dull with dark and bloody stain  
He looked and saw upon the plain  
The dying elven light

Elf sword in hand, heart filled with woe  
No one would ever see him go  
But with a solemn prayer, spoke low  
He vanished into night

They say he rode on easterly  
The sword he placed beneath a tree  
And there remained, on bended knee  
That grave and mournful Knight...” Cullen recited

“It talks about the final battle of my People in the Exalted March that destroyed my homeland... The elven warrior... Her name was Lindiranae. She’s one of the great heroes of our People. We have many that we honor with Vallasdahlen, life trees. We planted them in remembrance of our heroes who died defending what used to be our kingdom... ‘Walk beneath the Vallasdahlen with reverence; remember that each of them once had a name’... Mathalin was the first of the Emerald Knights, and the first to hold Evanura, the Blade of Honor, forged in Halamshiral for his hand alone. Sulan was Mathalin’s squire. He walked always with a wolf at his side, a tradition still held by some of our hunters and warriors to this day. Tanaleth was a smith and the High Keeper of June... She spent her years rediscovering the arts of Arlathan. Vaharel was the one who conquered the human city of Montsimmard. Briathos protected the Dales from Human incursion. When the shem sent missionaries and Templars, he was the one to turn them away. My People also revere Elnora for her tireless work in reviving the magical arts of lost Arlathan. Calmar was Elnora’s apprentice and First, as well as a friend to the halla. Ralaferin was a great lord of elven Halamshiral. The Ralaferin clan believes they descend from him. Lindiranae was the last to hold the blade Evanura. With her fell the Dales and the sword was lost.” she said, relating the names her Keeper had told her.

“I’ve never heard anything other than the Chantry’s version of what happened in the Dales. The Exalted Marches on your People were...” Cullen said gently.

“It’s why Dalish are slow to trust humans. Thankfully, you’re not like that. You’re _better_.” she yawned, curling up on him and falling fast asleep.

Waking the following morning to the warming rays of the sun on her skin, she smiled as she listened to the steady beating of Cullen’s heart beneath her ear. Sitting up slightly to look at him, she saw him staring up at her. Smiling brighter, she leaned down to kiss him hotly. Feeling his hand slide over her waist and down to her bottom, she let him guide her atop him. The hardness of him filled her, burning like a raging inferno as she slowly stroked him with her tight sheath. Moaning in delight, she was soon lost to the throes of desire that burst over them. Cullen was just as eager, as his passion knew no bounds just then. Finally sated, she curled up to him as he lay on his back, panting from their frantic love making.

Her body thrummed... Her heart was beating hard in her chest, almost racing. A slight tingle crept over her, starting at her navel and slowly spreading over her whole being. Her head span from the new sensation and she thought she might even be able to fly. Her heart began to swell with emotion, and she knew then what was going on...

_They’d created a new life..._

Beaming happily, she felt the excitement growing within her and while she wanted to savor the moment, she also wanted to share it with Cullen. Grinning like a fool, she was unaware of the tenseness settling over him as she lay in his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, his voice slightly on edge.

“Hmmm? Tell you what?” she asked, tracing lazy circles on his abdomen.

When he didn’t respond, she sat up so that she could search his eyes for the question he wanted to ask.

“It’s true then, isn’t it.”

“What’s true, Cullen?” she asked, feeling a little confused and slightly nervous.

“From the first time we... You’re _bound_ to me... Like some sort of love slave.” he replied rather gruffly.

Sighing, she rolled to the edge of the bed and began gathering her clothing.

“How did you find out?” she asked, dressing quickly.

“Solas.”

“Ah. He would know, I suppose...”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me? Don’t you think that’s something I had a right to _know_?” he continued.

“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to feel guilty or... obligated in any way.” she answered, tugging on her boots.

“ _Guilty_? Look who’s talking about _guilt_.”

“Cullen, I...”

“What _other_ lies have you told me? You probably used _magic_ to make me fall in love with you too...” he asked, moving to the other side of the bed to dress.

“I’ve _never_ lied to you.” she replied, turning to face him. “And I’ve _never_ used magic on you for _any_ reason without your knowledge and _full_ consent.”

“No? And I’m guessing you never lied, either. You just didn’t _trust_ me enough to tell the _truth_.”

“I trust you implicitly, Cullen.”

“Just not enough to tell me that you can’t ever be with anyone else now that I’ve had you.”

“Am I piece of meat now to be ‘had’?”

“This is not the _time_ to jest. I _asked_ you a serious question, I _expect_ a serious reply.”

“Who said I was _joking_? I’m not _asking_ you for _anything_ , Cullen.”

“No? You just _neglected_ to tell me that you’re bound to me and unable to fall in love with anyone else!”

“You say that like it’s a _bad_ thing.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“I wasn’t trying to force you into...”

“ _Weren’t_ you? Then why not tell me? Why keep it secret?” he growled, buckling his armor.

“What if I _had_? What if I’d told you about the Dalish Bonding? Would you still have accepted me into your room that night at your old home in Honnleath? Would you have allowed me into your room all the times _since_?” she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

“Of _course_ not! I would _never_ have touched you! I didn’t _ask_ for that kind of commitment! What if I don’t _want_ it?” he snapped.

“Fortunately, that’s a consequence _you_ don’t have to live with.” she retorted coldly.

“You’re damned _right_ I don’t.”

“Are you done, Commander?”

“Just go.”

“As you wish.” she replied softly.

Seeing the calloused glare he gave her before turning away, she nodded her head and slipped silently from the room. Making her way to her own, she looked over her things to make sure she had all she would need. She knew she should to eat something as well, as the new life within her needed nourishment. She didn’t think she could stomach anything just then however. She’d wanted to tell Cullen about the da’len, but given his reaction to the Bonding, she knew he’d feel more like a caged animal rather than a happy father to be. Swallowing the painful lump that suddenly found its way to her throat, she sat slowly on her bed and let the tears fall. She wasn’t sure how things had gotten so twisted, or why Cullen had been so angry to learn that she wasn’t able to love anyone else, now that she’d given herself to him. From all that she’d learned of the humans, they tended to be happy to learn their partner couldn’t ever be unfaithful. Apparently, that wasn’t true of _all_ of them.

Wiping the tears from her face, she got to her feet and made for her bath. Washing quickly, she dressed in her softest leathers before putting on her Keeper’s robes. Gathering her gear, she glanced around the room once again to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. Drawing in a steadying breath, she slipped out and made her way in search of her friends. The sooner they got to the Approach, the sooner she could focus on anything but the pain lacing her heart. Finding them gathering at the main gait, she looked briefly up at the tower where Cullen’s office was and let out a determined sigh. He was done with her, so it was time for her to move on. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer to the Creators to give her the strength she would need to forge ahead without the man who held her heart...


	52. Chapter 52

Cullen paced his office like a caged beast. Something wasn’t right. Sylwynn had been gone nearly a week now, and he hadn’t heard from her. Wait... Why _would_ he? He’d been... _horrible_ to her... The things he’d said... It wasn’t _like_ him. Growling in frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what had happened, what had caused him to be the way he was. Hearing footsteps outside his door, he turned just as it burst open. Seeing Leliana there with a large, burly Templar and a man in chains, he furrowed his brow.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he asked, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I found a traitor, Commander, a Venatori spy.” Leliana replied, shoving the man towards Cullen.

Pulling off his hood, Cullen glowered darkly at the face of the man that smirked back up at him.

“Jim.” he growled.

“Such an easy target, Commander. I would have thought a former _Templar_ would have been leery of mages...” the man replied.

“I caught him in the middle of casting a spell, Commander. He’s a maleficar.” the Templar said coldly.

“A blood mage...” Cullen snarled.

“He was using blood magic on _you_ , in the hopes that you would turn on the Inquisitor and attack her.” Leliana stated.

“It would have _worked_ too, if you weren’t so damned _soft_ on the woman! The Elder One commands her death, and I volunteered to make the attempt from within.” Jim gloated. “ _You_ were the original target, ‘Commander’. If I could take out the man who organized the battle at Haven, the forces might crumble for lack of direction. It was pure _luck_ that you fell for the thief. It made getting close to her _easy_.”

Without thought, Cullen’s hand flew through the air, striking the man hard on the jaw. _That_ what what was wrong with him... he _was_ being manipulated by a mage, just not the one he’d _accused_.

“I thought you might wish to deal with him yourself, given the chaos he caused.” Leliana said, moving to stand between the men.

The darkness in Cullen’s eyes spoke of the hatred he bore the man. So _that_ was why Jim always seemed to be in the way. He’d been looking for a way to make him angry enough to cause physical harm to Sylwynn, something that he couldn’t do even at the cost of his own life. Snarling darkly, he looked from Leliana to Jim.

“Do as you will, Commander. Glory lies in the next life. Bring down your blade and set me free.” Jim taunted.

“Death is too kind a punishment.” Cullen replied, looking over at the Templar.

“I would be honored to avenge you with the Rite, Commander.” the Templar said, looking from Cullen to the traitor.

“Make the man Tranquil and send him back to his Master.” Leliana said coldly, looking to Cullen.

At hearing the judgement posed, Jim began to panic. He struggled against the chains and fought to free himself from the Templar’s grasp. Glaring darkly at the man, Cullen met Leliana’s eyes.

“Do what you feel you must. I’ve got a letter to write.” he said, turning his back on the man.

“NO! You’re in LOVE with a mage!” Jim called out as he was dragged off.

It was something he hated about the Order, but the man had caused him a measure of grief that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to repair. Sylwynn loved him though, and he hoped with all that he was that she would be able to forgive him for what he’d said and done the day she left...

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

“Inquisitor! Are you alright?” a man asked, rushing to help her to her feet.

Brushing herself off from the debris that had just exploded around her, she turned darkly towards the man.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” she snapped.

“I... Forgive me, Inquisitor. I didn’t... I mean I wasn’t...”

“You’re damned right, you weren’t! Get out of my sight before I feed you to a dragon.” she finished, snarling at the man.

“Whoa, Sparky! That was a little harsh, don’t you think?” Varric asked, coming to check on his friend.

“No! Maybe. I don’t know.” she replied, making her way through the stone walls of Griffon Wing Keep.

“You’ve been acting strange lately, is everything alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure. Because _everyone_ snaps like that when accidents happen.”

“Drop it, Varric.”

“Something’s eating you, Sparky. Who better to talk to than your favorite dwarf?”

“No.”

“Is it the fight you and Curly had? He’s written you a letter almost every day trying to apologize, according to Tiny.

“Just stop, Varric!”

“You can’t stay mad at the man forever. He’s...”

“I’m _pregnant_!” she snarled through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong. It almost sounded like you said you were carrying Curly’s kid.”

Tugging him into one of the alcoves, she saw his face pale.

“Shit. How far?” he whispered.

“Three weeks.” she replied.

“That’s how long we’ve been out here. Are you sure?”

“I’m Dalish. We know when these things happen, Varric.”

“You would think that you would have had some advanced warning or something, like every other woman in Thedas so you you _prevent_ that.”

“I’m not _like_ other women, Varric. I never _have_ been.” she sighed, sitting on one of the supply crates. “When women come of age, things happen as they’re _supposed_ to happen.”

“I know all about that from personal experience with the women I used to know. Go on.”

“It never _did_ for me. I was confused, as all the _other_ Dalish girls my age... I went to my Keeper to ask what was wrong with me. After letting her investigate every part of me with her magic, she said that I’ll likely _never_ have those signs. That creating a da’len might be impossible because of that.”

“Does Curly know?”

“No. I was going to tell him, but it was just so... _magical_. We’d just... and when I felt it... It was as though my whole being was light as a feather. When I felt ready and was about to say something... that’s when it all began. Worse still, if I tell him now, he’ll think it’s just another way to trap him. You should have heard him, Varric. The rage in his eyes...”

“That doesn’t sound like the Curly I know...”

“And since I’m bound to him for the rest of my life, I won’t ever be able to love someone else. Or have another da’len... Not that I _want_ to... Cullen is all I’ve ever dreamed of...”

“But humans aren’t bound by the same rules you elves are. Why would you trust that to anyone outside of your people?”

“I’d rather spend the time that I’ve had with Cullen than a lifetime with anyone else.” she smiled sadly.

“As would I.” Cullen said, moving down the stairs across from them.

“Cullen!” she said, standing quickly.

Hitting her head on a piece of masonry, she flinched and rubbed her skull. Trying to pretend everything was fine, she brushed herself off and moved from the alcove.

“Is there something you need, Commander?” she asked, picking up the crate she’d been sitting on and starting off toward the kitchen area.

“I need to talk to you. Alone.” he replied.

“I apologize, Commander, but I’m a little busy right now.”

“Sylwynn, please...”

“Commander Cullen. I wasn’t expecting you to drop by. I’ll have the troops ready for inspection within the hour.” Rylen said, moving between he and Sylwynn.

Breathing a silent thanks for the momentary distraction, Sylwynn slipped quickly around the corner and down to the kitchens. Her whole body ached, and she wondered if it was from the explosion that had happened earlier, or because she was now faced with the man who had so violently rejected her with his harsh words. Setting the crate down, she knew she needed to go somewhere that he wouldn’t find her unless directed. Making her way to her chambers, she slipped in and closed the door softly behind her, so as not to draw attention. Staggering to the center of the room, she felt as though all of her bones were being shattered at the same time. She knew that wasn’t the case, but the pain was trying to convince her mind of the idea. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she cast a gentle spell to heal the wounds her brain perceived she’d taken.

********************************************************************************************************

“Commander, I know you came here to see her, but...” Rylen began. “You hurt her...”

“I know, and I’m here to try and make it _right_ that. Solas said that she’s likely sick because of me, and...

“Of course it’s your fault, Cullen. Anyone can see she carries your babe.” Rylen said, walking through the keep with him.

“What?”

“That’s not what you were talking about, was it.”

“No... She’s... really?” Cullen asked, pausing in his tracks.

“It wasn’t hard to tell, Commander. She’s been physically ill for the last week or so, inasmuch as she can’t keep water down some days. And she’d just started the irritability that comes in the early stages. Snapped at a soldier for accidentally blowing up a crate of lantern oil that knocked her off her feet.”

“Maker’s breath...”

“That’s why I can’t let you hurt her again, Cullen. She hides it well, but there have been many times I saw her crying when she thought no one was looking. If you came here only to make peace, then you’re better off returning to Skyhold. She needs you to be there for _her_ , not simply to ease any potential that might arise in the war room.”

“I love her, Rylen. I need to explain what happened the day she left. I don’t want to just make peace with her, I want to have her in my life, forever...” Cullen replied softly.

“Her room is this way.”

Following him down to the small chamber Sylwynn had taken for herself, Cullen couldn’t help but notice just how out of the way it was. It was quite possible as far away from any of the other, nicer rooms in the keep, likely having belonged to a servant at one point in the fort’s history. Reaching for the knob, he heard the soft sniffles from the woman inside. Drawing in a deep breath, he slowly opened the door.

“I feel like I’m dying, Varric. I’ve never hurt this bad before.” she said, holding herself tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Cullen breathed.

Trying desperately to get to her feet, Sylwynn fell into the small table, knocking the water bowl to the floor where it shattered. Stumbling next into the dresser, she sent it toppling to the floor as well before finally coming to rest among the mess she’d inadvertently created. Pushing the sheer cloth from her face, she looked up at Cullen as he came to knees before her.

“Sylwynn...” he said gently.

“Cullen, I can’t...” she replied, her voice little more than a whisper.

“I’m not giving up on you, vhenan.”

“Why are you here?”

“You never responded to my letters. I knew I had to come speak to you in person.”

Whimpering as he gently lifted her in his arms, Sylwynn felt as though her body had suddenly been placed in a kiln. Gritting her teeth, she buried her head into his chest as she fought against the overwhelming pain that had instantaneously flashed over her body. His arms held her close however, keeping her against his chest so that she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath his breast. Closing her eyes to try and concentrate on anything else, she soon slipped into the realms of unconsciousness...

********************************************************************************************************

Soft noises filled the room as she slowly came awake. Blinking in the early morning light, she rolled to her side to find Cullen drying his face with one of the soft towels. She watched him a moment before she realized he didn’t have a shirt on, his toned body gleaming in the rays of the sun that filtered in through the dusty window. Seeing him turn towards her, she felt herself warming at the smile he gave her. Sitting up slightly, she felt the brush of loose material and looked down to find that she wore the shirt he was lacking.

“You’re awake.” he said, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

“Why aren’t you wearing your shirt, but I am?” she asked softly.

“You started sweating so bad last night that your clothes became drenched. I removed them so they could be cleaned, but I didn’t want you to wake up without anything on. Varric should have them back in a while.” he replied, brushing the hair from her face.

“Why...”

“According to Solas, it’s a soul sickness that some Dalish get when torn from their mate. It can be terribly agonizing, crippling some elves to the point they just... give up.” he said gently.

“Is that why you’re here?”

“I’m here because you didn’t respond to my letters. Sylwynn... I never meant anything I said. Leliana found a blood mage that had been manipulating me, trying to get me to physically harm you. When he realized I could never do that, he tried a more aggressive approach. He was found by a Templar as he was casting the spell.”

“A blood mage in Skyhold?”

“It was Jim. He was a Venatori spy, sent to kill me first, then after Haven, Corypheus wanted him to kill you too. The fact that we ended up together... He said it made his job easier.”

“What happened to him?” she asked, sitting up to take the cup of water he held out for her.

“I gave him to the Templar. He was... made Tranquil and sent back to Corypheus as a warning.”

“You made him Tranquil?”

“Death was too good for him. He _wanted_ it. He was denied that release, and was punished in a way that Corypheus and all other Venatori fear.” Cullen replied.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn stared into the cup in her hands. She was at a loss as to what to say, and so tried to put her thoughts together. Feeling Cullen’s finger under her chin, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Joining?” he asked gently.

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to reciprocate, especially if that wasn’t what you wanted. I didn’t want there to be anything between us, just our love. If you knew... It would constantly be on your mind. That’s something I can’t undo now that you know.” she replied.

“I don’t mind it, Sylwynn. To know that you’re mine alone? It’s the most wonderful feeling I... _any_ man in love with a beautiful, intelligent, caring and compassionate woman could have. I love you... Knowing you love me so unconditionally? How could I be angry with you for that?”

“What you said back in Skyhold...”

“Was the influence of blood magic. He admitted it when Leliana brought him before me. Now that he’s gone... I’m _me_ again, vhenan. I can come before you and beg for your forgiveness, as I should for those horrible things I said.”

“I love you, Cullen. Nothing in the world can change that. What you said... How you reacted... It was hurtful.”

“I know. And I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you’ll give me that chance.”

Smiling, Sylwynn leaned over and kissed him gently. Scooting over on her small bed so he could rest beside her, she lay her head on his chest and sighed. Feeling his arms wrap protectively around her, she felt the love he had for her in his powerful embrace. Snuggling into his chest, she lazily draped a leg over his.

“I hope it’s a girl.” he said.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, sitting up to meet his eyes.

“Our babe. I hope it’s a girl.” he smiled. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

“How do you...”

“Rylen. Varric. Bull... They’re all concerned for you. I can’t say I’m not as well. There’s so much to do, and we still have to fight Corypheus. We don’t yet know the full extent of what it is you’re going to face before this is through. The thought of losing you or our babe...”

“It’s crossed my mind as well, Cullen. I trust you though. I trust the forces you’ve trained and amassed. Our numbers alone are legion. And I trust our friends. Each and every one of them have proven themselves against Corypheus and his army. If anyone can keep me safe while I’m out of your sight, it’s them.” she smiled, sitting up to meet his eyes.

“Then I’ll have to talk to them so that they know I’ll _kill_ them if anything happens to either of you.” he chuckled, rolling her onto her back.

Cradling him between her thighs, she felt the fire of his kiss as their lips met. Helping him unfasten his pants as he moved to caress her breast through his shirt, she freed his shaft from the leather that restrained it. Whimpering as his hands moved the garment up over her hips, she moaned in delight as he entered her heated core. Letting their passion sweep her away, she knew that whatever happened, he would always be at her side.


	53. Chapter 53

Hearing a knock at the door as she lay contented in Cullen’s arms, she let out a soft sigh. She didn’t want to get up, and suspected he didn’t either. Listening quietly, she heard the knock again and knew she’d have to go answer it. Rolling slowly from the bed, she blushed as she heard Varric’s voice from the other side..

“You up, Sparky? I have your clothes and something for you to eat.” he said, letting himself in. “Morning, Curly.”

Watching as he moved to set the things on the table, she chewed her lip as he turned to face her, trying to pull Cullen’s shirt father down over her legs.

“Looks like you’re feeling better. Good thing, too, as I was worried some of the soldiers were going to gag you or something, maybe tie you to a post so you couldn’t chase after them to yell at them again.” he chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

“Is there something more you need, Varric?” Cullen asked, trying to hide the fact that he was lacing up his pants under the sheet.

“No, just checking on the pair of you. Sparky wasn’t doing so great yesterday after you followed her to her room. I just wanted to make sure she was good and the two of you got everything sorted out. It’s not good for her to be so stressed, Curly. Not good for the baby she carries.”

Blushing deeply, she heard Cullen clear his throat as he slid from the bed and moved to stand beside her. Smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around her, she turned her attention back to the dwarf.

“Everything’s fine now, Varric. Turns out there was a blood mage in Skyhold. Jim was caught trying to cast a spell on Cullen so that he would actually kill me.” she said, meeting the man’s eyes.

“Jim? How did he slip passed Nightingale?” Varric asked.

“He didn’t do anything to draw attention to himself. A Templar, Ser Barris, caught him just after he’d cut himself. He was chanting the words to what he said would have been a really dangerous spell. He admitted his involvement when Ser Barris and Leliana brought him before me.” Cullen replied, holding Sylwynn a little tighter.

“Shit... Corypheus must want you gone pretty bad, Sparky. We’re going to have to be extra careful from here out it seems.” Varric said, his tone revealing just how worried he was.

“Indeed. If anything happens to her...”

“I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe. You have my word, Cullen.”

Hearing her friend use Cullen’s real name told her just how serious he was about the oath he’d made. Looking up into his amber eyes, she could tell it helped ease his concern, if only a little. Smiling as Varric turned and left the room, she then made her way over to the little table. Picking up a piece of sweet bread, she savored the rich flavor as it washed over her tongue. Following it with a drink of the milk he’d brought in a jug, she sighed in relief. She’d was hungrier than she’d been in a while, and hoped with all she was that it would stay down. Cullen’s presence was soothing though, as he was calm and radiated such gentleness.

“I missed you.” he said, moving to sit across from her. “When I didn’t hear from you... I thought I would die.”

“You’d made it clear you didn’t want to continue our affair. I was merely trying to respect your wishes.” she replied, offering him a small smile.

“My _wishes_ are to be here with _you_...” he said gently. “If there wasn’t so much for me to do back in Skyhold...”

“I know, Cullen. But you have to stay safe for me as well. What I face out here...”

“I would gladly do so for you. _Especially_ now that... There’s still so much to do, and the timing of all this...”

“Isn’t great, I agree.”

“Didn’t you have any... I don’t know... _indication_ this could happen?” he asked bashfully. “I mean, isn’t that something women can... um... prepare for?”

“Most women, yes, but I’m not one of them. I never have been. My Keeper didn’t think I’d ever be able to have a da’len because I _don’t_... I mean... This changes everything.” she replied, smiling warmly.

“So... how long do you think before we...”

“I don’t know. Humans carry longer than elves, and since it’s half human... I would guess at least seven months... Deshana will give me a better time frame when she gets to Skyhold.”

“Deshana?”

“Deshana Ithmaethariel Lavellan, Keeper of clan Lavellan. I sent her a message not long after I got here. I needed to know how much time I had to get everything done before...”

“I’ll see to it we do. Speaking of. The ball at Halamshiral is in a week. Will you be returning to Skyhold soon so you can prepare?”

“I was planning on going home in a couple of days, though I suspect Drew wants to corner me and make sure I’m brushed up on my Orlesian etiquette. The stuff of _nightmares_ , that.” she laughed.

“Why don’t you come back with me then? It would... help me sleep better if I knew you were there instead of here.”

“There’s still so much to do here though... The Venatori have been rooted out, and the bandits dealt with, but there are darkspawn and a dragon that threaten the keep and our forces in the Approach.”

“Things that Rylen and his men can take care of for now. Sylwynn, please...”

The tone in his voice was a direct reflection of the fear she knew he felt. Offering him a small smile, she nodded her head in agreement. There were issues all over southern Thedas that she needed to take care of, not to mention the rifts that kept opening throughout the land, spitting out demons at every turn. Seeing the relief in his eyes as she agreed to his request, she watched him take a bite of his eggs happily.

Finishing their breakfast, Sylwynn took a moment to conjure up a small stream of warm water to wash them, slithering over their bodies like a warm serpent as it cleaned their skin of the Western Approach. Slipping off Cullen’s shirt, she handed it to him before grabbing her own clothing. Catching him staring at her as he held the garment she’d given him, she blushed as she pulled on her leather pants and laced them up. Wrapping her soft Dalish shirt around her breasts, she moved to the bed to pull on her boots. Seeing Cullen move to sit beside her, she grinned happily as he too worked on his boots.

“Thank you.” he said simply.

“For what?” she asked.

“For forgiving me. For loving me. For standing beside me, even when I don’t deserve it. For allowing me the opportunity to share my life with you, and for carrying the proof of our love. I don’t deserve you, and I’m grateful you have chosen to look passed that and be with me anyway.”

“Cullen, I love you.”

“And I’m glad of it.” he grinned. “So... Sparky?”

“Varric loves his nicknames.” she chuckled.

“Indeed. But why that one for you?”

“When he’s not calling me Herald? It’s because of my preferred magic. I lean more toward lightning spells than anything else. Though... I _am_ rather favoring my spirit blade that a certain Templar had crafted for me.” she smiled.

“Oh? I suppose I’ll have to thank him.”

“Or I could.”

“Plan on whisking me away again already? Tease.” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Grinning as she kissed him in return, she got to her feet and went to tame her hair. Securing it in a braid that curled around her crown, she then moved to pull on her armor. Seeing the way it fit, she furrowed her brow. She would need to have Master Harrit and Dagna craft something _new_ for her, something that would _protect_ her better. Making sure everything was secure and in place, she moved to help Cullen with his.

“I don’t want anyone to know.” she said, buckling the plate around his chest. “If not for Ser Barris...”

“I agree. I think we should limit those who know for the sake of your safety. Leliana, of course, though I doubt we’d be able to _keep_ it from her.”

“Either Solas or Dorian will need to know so they can help craft me new armor... Perhaps create something that works like the pouch Solas made me. Something that will allow me the room I’m going to need while still appearing as though nothing were amiss...”

“Perhaps they should work together. Between the two of them, they should be able to come up with something to better protect you. Who else knows already?” Cullen asked, pulling his surcoat over his armor.

“Bull, Varric, Rylen... I’m not sure if Blackwall knows or not, but he probably should.”

“He _definitely_ should, just so he can help keep you safe while you’re away.”

“Cullen... The more I’m treated differently, the bigger target I become. If Corypheus or his lackeys see them paying me special attention, they’ll know something’s up and do whatever they can to get to me, even if it means coming after _you_. I need you as safe as you want me, vhenan...”

Seeing him nod his head, she placed a hand gently on his cheek. Offering him a small smile, she knew it would be difficult, for _both_ of them. Until this was over, they each wore a bull’s eye on their person. They were a weakness that could be exploited by those determined enough to do so, Jim was proof of that already. If it wasn’t for Ser Barris, she could have _lost_ Cullen to the traitor’s spell. Swallowing her own fear, she stepped out into the brilliant light of day and made her way to the command tent where she knew Rylen would be, assigning his troops for the day. Smiling at the man as they drew near, she gently pulled him aside.

“What we discussed yesterday...” Cullen began.

“And what was that, Commander?” Rylen asked, a knowing smile on his rugged features.

“Thank you. We don’t want...” Cullen whispered.

“My lips are sealed. I’ll do all I can from here while I have her, but I can’t draw too much attention either. You understand, of course.” Rylen replied softly.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn cleared her throat, indicating that since the need for secrecy had been established, they could proceed to discuss other matters.

“The ball in Halamshiral is in a week, and I’ve got to prepare. I need to be fitted for my gown, and make sure everything is in order with my Advisors. Will you be alright here?” she asked.

“It’ll hold, Inquisitor. Hopefully, you can get those Orlesian poncey prancers to come and join the fight rather than sitting on their feathered arses arguing over who is sleeping with who and who isn’t.” he said, smirking.

“I’ll do my best.” Sylwynn laughed.

“Right. Stay safe, Inquisitor. Commander.” Rylen saluted.

Making her way to the training area, Sylwynn watched as four soldiers tried to take Bull to the ground. The man was keeping them back easily, showing only a measure of his strength as he did. She knew he was capable of taking down a fair number of men, armed or not. This was merely fun for him, something to pass the time while he waited for her to tell them what they were doing next. On the sidelines, Varric was taking bets, as usual, keeping track as only he could of who was owed what as soldiers fell to Bull’s raw power. When it became obvious the Qunari wasn’t going to let the men get the better of him, Sylwynn watched as more entered the fray, hoping for an edge in their numbers alone. Laughing as she watched the last one fall, she made her way over to the man.

“Bit of sport this morning?” she teased.

“This? Nah. Just something to stretch the muscles. You two good?” he asked, taking the wet towel one of the kitchen ladies passed him. 

“Yes, thank you. Bull...” Cullen started.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it all under control. Trust me.” the man smirked.

Seeing Cullen nod, she knew he was relieved at the man’s implication. Shaking her head as she watched Bull turn to swat the woman on the rear as she walked away, she looked to Varric as he came over.

“How’d we do?” Bull asked.

“You know, you’d think the soldiers would have learned by now not to bet against you. Still, I don’t mind a little free coin.” Varric replied, passing the man a pouch. “About three hundred royals in there. I’ve already taken my fee.”

“Good. Next time, we should invite them to use weapons.” Bull smirked.

“Of course, because we need to have our battering ram full of holes.” Varric laughed.

“Have to _get_ to me first.” Bull grinned playfully. “So Boss. What’s the plan for today?”

“We’re going back to Skyhold so we can prepare for the ball in Halamshiral. I’m sure Drew is going to want to corner the four of us so that we know what not to do in front of the nobles.” she replied.

“And the fact that Curly will get to watch over you a little longer...” Varric smirked.

“That’s not what... I mean... It _is_... but...” Cullen stammered, blushing as he looked to Sylwynn.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with us.” Varric chuckled.

“Who’s keeping secrets?” Blackwall asked as he approached. “Do I even want to know?”

Taking Cullen’s hand as he cleared his throat and tried to look innocent, she drew in a steadying breath before turning back to her friend.

“Well... the fact is...” she began, her cheeks blushing a brilliant red.

“She’s pregnant.” Bull said bluntly, his tone low so he wouldn’t be heard.

“Maker’s balls.” Blackwall exclaimed.

“And we don’t want anyone to know that we haven’t told. Blackwall... I need you to watch over her... I need _all_ of you to... keep her safe.” Cullen said, his voice laden with worry.

“I give you my word of honor, Cullen. I’ll do whatever is necessary to protect her.” Blackwall replied, bringing his arm to his chest to salute the man.

“If we keep whispering like this, people are going to get suspicious. They’ll be prime targets for any spy looking to gain an entry into our circle.” Bull said firmly.

“He’s right. Let’s get back to Skyhold and put this behind us for the time being. Curly and Sparky are going to have enough on their hands in preparing the troops for the journey. Halamshiral is sure to be a nightmare.” Varric added.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn pulled the little token from her pouch and turned it slightly in her hand. Smiling as Cullen placed his palm over hers, she closed her eyes as they were whisked away from the unrelenting heat of the Western Approach.

Feeling her feet touch the cool mountain that held Skyhold in its arms, Sylwynn breathed a sigh of relief. She was grateful to be out of the oppressive heat, though she knew it was an exchange for the nightmare of preparations that needed to be made for Halamshiral. She needed to attend to a few things before she let Drew corner her however, things she needed to do as soon as possible. Looking to Cullen as he gave her hand a squeeze, she offered him a warm smile. He would remain at her side while she went in search of those she would need to help her before they left for the Winter Palace.

Spotting Solas first, she cleared her throat and made her way over. His smile was warm and easy, and she returned it in kind. Seeing him look from her to Cullen, she caught the slight hesitation in his step as he moved towards them.

“Solas... Lethallan... we need your help.” she began.

“You have but to ask.” he replied.

“Meet us in my chambers in half an hour, where we can speak without being overheard.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” he said, offering them both a small smile.

Finding Dorian and asking the same, she soon had both Dagna and Harrit following her up to her room. Smiling as she saw both the mages already there, she watched as Leliana bolted the door behind them. Smiling at the woman, she led them to the couches and asked them all to have a seat.”

“Might I inquire as to the nature of this gathering?” Dorian asked, looking around at those who had joined them.

“A situation has come up that requires the help of each and every one of you. I know between the five of you, a solution can be reached.” Cullen began nervously.

“And we must have your absolute trust in this, as it’s not something we want known. You need to swear to secrecy what you are about to hear.” Sylwynn said quickly.

“You’re acting like this is a life or death situation.” Dagna smiled.

“It sort of is...” Sylwynn said slowly.

“You know you can trust us with anything. Whatever it is, we’re here for you, lethallan.” Solas added.

“Yes. Thank you.” Cullen breathed, running his fingers through his hair as he turned away.

“I need the four of you to craft some armor for me... some... _special_ armor.” Sylwynn started.

“The four of us? I think between Dagna and I, we can cover just about anything.” Harrit stated proudly.

“And normally, you’d be right. However, this isn’t a normal situation... Cullen and I... well, you see...” she stammered.

“You’re going to have a baby?” Leliana said, moving closer to them.

“We... Yes.” Cullen replied, blushing brilliantly.

“A baby? This is _incredible_! Oh, I can’t wait to _meet_ the little bundle of happiness!” Dagna exclaimed excitedly. “When are you due?”

“I won’t know until my Keeper arrives...” Sylwynn replied.

“Maker’s breath...” Harrit breathed.

“My thoughts exactly.” Dorian agreed. “What do you need us to do, Sylwynn?”

“We need you to craft an armor that’s going to protect her from everything you can possibly think of happening.” Cullen started.

“And since we don’t know how long it’s going to take to find Corypheus and rid the world of him, it’s got to be able to hide our... we don’t want anyone to see the changes that are going to happen.” Sylwynn finished.

“So you need something like the pouch I crafted for you, something to give you room to grow, while appearing as though it were merely normal armor for someone of your size.” Solas said, getting to his feet as he approached.

“It’s going to have to have special enchantments to disguise the magic Solas is going to need to use as well.” Dorian added, making his way over as well.

“I’ll craft something comfortable for you to move in that these three can work on from there. I think I’ve got a few designs that should work, Inquisitor.” Harrit stated, coming over to take her measurements.

“And I’ve got _just_ the enchantments in mind for the gear itself! I think if we got started right away, we could have it ready for you by the time you leave for Halamshiral!” Dagna chirped in excitedly.

“Then let’s not waste any time, shall we? The sooner our illustrious leader is protected, the better I’m certain our _Commander_ will sleep in the meantime, yes?” Dorian smiled.

“I agree. I’ll gather my things and meet you in the undercroft.” Solas said, meeting everyone’s eyes in turn. “Congratulations, lethallan, Commander.”

“Thank you, Solas.” Cullen replied, offering the man a relieved smile.

Watching as both Harrit and Dangna followed him out, she then turned to Dorian. His face was full of concern as he paced before them. Seeing him finally stop, she offered him a small smile.

“I do wish you’d let me accompany you from now on. You know how important you are, not just to Cullen or myself, but to all of _Thedas_. I would feel better if I were there, in case anything were to _happen_...” Dorian said.

“The larger the number of people following her, the more suspicion she will draw. If we want to keep this quiet, we need to act as though nothing has changed.” Leliana stated, moving to stand with the three of them.

“I could always use the excuse that I was concerned for the behavior of my loud and vulgar Qunari lover. I doubt anyone would question that.” Dorian smirked.

“I suppose that’s true. In the meantime, you should go down and help where you can with her armor. I’m certain we would all feel better if it was finished before she went after a Venatori assassin in Halamshiral.” Leliana replied.

Smiling as she watched the man disappear down the stairs, she turned to Leliana. Finding herself in a warm embrace, she returned the gesture happily.

“It has been a long road for you both. I’m glad you have each other, and now are expecting a new life to celebrate our victory over Corypheus.” she grinned, hugging Cullen as well.

“He’s not finished yet. We still have to find his lair and put an end to the monster.” Cullen replied, taking Sylwynn’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

“True, but each new life that comes into this world is a victory in itself. What he wants is chaos, people too focused on their sorrows to see the good in the world. This... The baby you’ve made? It’s a symbol that you aren’t going to let him win, no matter how hard he fights you. That you are already planning for a future _without_ him. He cannot take that from you.” Leliana smiled brightly.

Looking up at Cullen, she knew the woman was right. The babe she carried was a symbol of hope, not just to her, but to the world itself. If there was even _one_ person willing to stand up to Corypheus, then his vision of total domination was shattered and incomplete. Turning back to Leliana as she continued, Sylwynn smiled warmly.

“When Shaari and I found you in Ferelden’s Circle Tower after Uldred had taken control, I didn’t think you would survive to become the man you are today, Cullen. You were angry, and wanted only revenge for the pain you had been caused. You loved her, but were not willing to accept that she was a mage and a good person too. You saw her as you saw _them_. Mages were _evil_ and needed to be destroyed. Now, you have moved on, and have found the love I always hoped for you. You’re a good man, and I’m glad you’re now starting to see it too.” she smiled, placing a gentle hand on Cullen’s shoulder.

“I don’t know about that, but thank you. I still have a lot to atone for... When she died in the final battle against the Archdemon, I blamed myself. I still _do_... I’d seen the way I’d hurt her when I’d driven her away when you came to free the Tower. It haunts me still...” Cullen replied, looking down at his feet.

“If she hadn’t have left, you would have never met Sylwynn. Never given her the chance to love you that she has. Shaari’s loss was painful, but she went away so that Sylwynn could find her way to your heart. And while she hated our kind for what had been done to her and her clan, I knew there was something there from the moment you first met. It was in your eyes, Syl. You were drawn to him, no matter how much you tried to deny it. Now, you two have solidified your love in the form of a new life. It is a precious gift you have given each other, and I will do all I can to help protect it. When you leave here, I will have my agents watching you. Discretely of course, but you will never be out of my sight.” Leliana finished, looking between the pair. “Now, I have stolen enough of your time. You both have much to do, and you cannot delay. The sooner we help the Empress, the sooner we can turn our attention fully on Corypheus.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Sylwynn watched as her friend slipped silently from the room. She was nervous about having so many people around her, as it was just more opportunity for the Venatori and red Templars to strike at her. Still, she knew she wouldn’t be able to go without them, not if either Cullen or Leliana had anything to say about it. Smiling up at her love, she stepped into the arms that held her so gently and securely. The days to come would be filled with activity but for now, she was content to just be where she was, safe with the man who loved her and allowed her to love him too...


	54. Chapter 54

“Let’s just hope I don’t end up _killing_ one of these poncey farts...” Sylwynn said several days later. “Just because I’m _Dalish_ doesn’t mean I’m some damned _rabbit_.”

“If I could keep them from calling you that, I would. But as you say, they’re too full of themselves to consider the possibility of elves having feelings and being smarter than _they_ are.” Drew replied, stepping away from her.

“I don’t _plan_ on dancing with anyone unless it’s Cullen, so _why_ am I learning the steps to these ridiculous things?”

“You never know when you’re going to need to impress someone, Syl. Just because you don’t _want_ to dance with anyone doesn’t mean you’re not actually going to _need_ to. Now, let’s try this again, but with less stepping on my feet.” he teased.

“Keep your boats out of my way then.” she smirked.

Finishing her lesson some time later, she made her way to the dining hall for a spot of supper. She hadn’t seen Cullen in a few days, as they were both just too busy to get away. She was due to leave the day after tomorrow however, and she wanted to spend at least a _little_ time with him before they were to go put on a show for the Orlesian nobility. Taking a seat, she helped herself to a bit of venison roast and steamed vegetables. Grabbing one of the fresh baked rolls, she bit into it hungrily. She’d been able to keep things down since arriving back at Skyhold, something she was grateful for. She couldn’t be certain, though she felt it had to do with Cullen. His presence was a soothing balm to her, a feeling she’d desperately needed while away in the Approach. Deciding to go try and grab a little time with Cullen, she made her way to his office. Smiling as she listened to him giving his troops their orders, she waited until they’d left before scooting around his desk. Wrapping her arms around him, she rest her head on his chest.

“I hoped you’d stop by.” he said, holding her close.

“I needed to see you. We’re due to leave soon, and we might not have this chance again for awhile.” she replied.

“I agree.”

“Let’s get away from here. Pack a bag and make the hike to our little heated pool. Spend the night just... _being_ with each other...” she implored.

“I would like that. Have you eaten?” Cullen asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

“I have, but I know _you haven’t_.” she replied, poking him in the side.

“I’ve just been so busy...”

“Let’s get you something before we head out.”

“Why don’t we just pack it and I’ll eat when we’re there?” he smiled.

“You go do that, and I’ll get us a blanket and a couple of pillows. It’s a nice night tonight, sleeping under the stars with you is exactly how I want to spend my time.” she replied, returning the gesture.

“Alright.”

Leaning up to kiss him, she made her way from the office back up to her room. Gathering the items she said she would, she tucked them into a bag and slung it over her shoulder. Returning to the main hall, she smiled as she saw Cullen approaching. Lacing her arm with his, she walked with him through the castle gates and into the night. The trip to the hot spring was more difficult in the dark, though the soft light she’d created guided them along their way. Reaching the pool, she lay out the blanket and tossed the pillows down before sitting to remove her boots. Smiling as Cullen joined her, she reached for the pack he’d brought and pulled out the food he’d selected for himself. Lighting a fire for them, she rest back on her elbows to watch as he worked on his supper.

“Did you ever imagine this for your future?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you ever see yourself as anything other than a Templar? Did you ever think that you’d be leading an army fighting for the freedom of all of southern Thedas?” she continued, peeling off her clothing and slipping into the heated spring.

“No... I only wanted to be a Templar, as I could think of no greater calling. Becoming Commander of the Inquisition’s forces... No one ever expected the mages and Templars to go to war as they did, though there were many in Ferelden’s Circle that wanted their freedom. Shaari was one of them, and I wished I could give it to her. Becoming a Grey Warden was her ticket out of the Tower, and while I was sad to see her go, I wanted only the best for her.”

“Did you ever want to have a family?”

“As a Templar, I never gave the idea a second thought. I knew that being addicted to lyrium meant that eventually, I’d end up losing my mind. I didn’t want to do that to anyone, let alone children I might have. I didn’t want the woman I loved to be forced to take care of me as I began to succumb to the madness my addiction would bring. When I left the Templars, I put everything out of my mind save the need to command the forces Leliana and Cassandra had asked me to. Then _you_ showed up. I’ll admit, I was fascinated with you, though I could tell you held no interest in _any_ human at the time. When I kissed you that day on the battlements... I felt my whole world change. Suddenly, things I’d never considered were flashing through my mind, making me wonder what it would be like to have them. You... a family... a home _away_ from the Inquisition... Feelings I had forsaken were now becoming a reality, and I found myself willing to die to protect them... to protect _you_...” he smiled gently. “What about you?”

“After Deshana told me I’d likely never have children... I didn’t think about it. Then my parents were killed and the _last_ thing I wanted was to allow myself to get that close emotionally to anyone... _ever_. It just brought pain, and that was a feeling I didn’t like. Even the man I was betrothed to knew I didn’t want anything to do with him. He was a decent man though, he understood I didn’t want to be pair bonded to him and accepted that. When he was killed... It only solidified my belief that falling in love with someone would only get me hurt. I never _dreamed_ I’d find you.” she replied fondly.

“What changed your mind?” Cullen asked, finishing his meal and joining her in the water.

“You did. I saw you standing to defend those against the demons that poured out of the rift and it reminded me of how my clan rallied around one another to keep each other safe. I knew I was going to die on that mountain - the mark was killing me and I felt it with each breath I took. But you had put yourself between a demon and _me too_... That alone was worthy of appreciation in my eyes. When I awoke in Haven some time later... I’d dreamed of you... of _kissing_ you. It was as though my mind had already decided for me that I was to be entangled with you. All those times we nearly kissed... the heat of the passion that lingered between us... I couldn’t understand it. I _hated_ humans, but I didn’t have those feelings toward you or Leliana... Then Corypheus attacked Haven, destroying the shelter so many had come to find. When I was tossed into the caverns beneath the village, I had a vision...”

Closing her eyes, she let the memory wash over her. Smiling when she opened them again, she saw Cullen watching her, eagerly anticipating the continuation of her tale.

“Elgar’nan was the creator of the elvhen spirit, given as a gift to Mythal for her children - my People. We were whole, complete. The limits our minds reached were unfathomable, and the magic that flowed within us was unlike anything even ancient Tevinter had dreamed of. But the Forbidden Ones were jealous of our gifts, and wanted us to worship them instead. They used their foul magic to tear asunder what Elgar’nan had created. Our souls could not be repaired, no matter how hard June tried. In desperation for the People, he went to the All Father with a suggestion he hoped would resolve the damage the Forbidden Ones had done. Since our souls could not be put back together, he suggested that the two halves be placed in individual elvhen. When one met their soulmate, they would recognize their missing half at once, and wish only to remain with that person. Over the years, the People became more dispersed, drifting farther apart than the Creators had hoped. Part of that was because of the Chantry and the Exalted Marches they forced on the Dales, the very land given to us by Andraste herself for the help that Shartan had lent her during the war with Tevinter. It soured my People to humans, naturally, but the damage had been done. It devastated our People. Since the Creators couldn’t intervene and help us, some of the elders - priests and priestesses of the Creators - decided to create the Joining. Once two elves shared themselves with each other, their lives would be forever intertwined. Their souls would merge and they would once again feel complete, something that hadn’t happened since before the fall of our Empire. Not all clans were bound by the Joining, giving themselves freely with whomever they pleased, _whenever_ they pleased. Occasionally though, the souls of those _meant_ to be joined would find one another.

As I lay freezing in the dank cavern, my mother, interpreter of the will of the halla and guide to my clan, came to me. She told me that I would live, and that I was destined for more. She said that the Creators had put something in place long ago, through Fen’Harel, that would hopefully unite our peoples and heal the rift between humans and elves. My soul would unite with its missing half - the _true_ half. But the body that would house that soul wouldn’t be elvhen. It was _human_... I didn’t want to believe it, but I had no reason to distrust my mother. When I asked, she told me that I’d met the man that housed that soul... _You_. It was why I was inexplicably drawn to you, no matter how much I denied it to myself. I didn’t _want_ to be bound to a human, not after what they’d done to my family and my clan. But as images of you drifted through my mind, I knew I was hopelessly lost. I’d fallen in love with you, _despite_ my efforts to the contrary. I wanted only to be with you, no matter the cost. Your very presence is a balm to me, and the very thought of you drives me through even the _toughest_ battles. I didn’t care if you weren’t held by the same restrictions I was. All that mattered was the time I had with you, even if it was fleeting at best.” she finished.

“I’ve felt that same pull to you, and now I know why. I realized, holding you in my arms all this time, that the love I felt for Shaari was a poor shadow of what I have now.” he said, pulling her close to him.

“Heart to heart are life mates bound; soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes. Wild maiden, free and sound, stands your one love recognized?” she smiled, moving to straddle his lap. “It’s an old elvhen rhyme often asked by a woman’s father before he’ll allow her to leave his aravel to join with a man.”

“Would your father have asked it of you before we... um...” Cullen said, growing hard at her presence.

“I wouldn’t have given him the chance. I’ve always gone after what I wanted, and I’ve wanted you for a while, Ser Rutherford.”

Sliding herself down on his thick shaft, she moaned at the sensation of him filling her. She was lost to their passion, wanting only to share it fully while they had the chance. He too burned with need, as he thrust up hard into her tight sheath. Before she knew it, she was breaking around him, her desire a raging inferno searing through her veins. Wrapping her legs around him as he lifted her from the spring, she clung tightly to him as he lay her back on the blanket. Letting him move a shapely thigh over his shoulder, she gasped as he filled her more fully. She was soon careening over the precipice of another orgasm, digging her nails into the taut muscles of his posterior. As his thrusts became more determined, she knew that he was close to exploding within her. Rocking herself against him, she felt the tightness in her belly spread just before her release tore over her. He joined her in his, his body trembling from the sheer force. Cradling him with her entire being as he rest over her, she breathed a sigh of contentment.

“It’s no wonder we’ve made a babe.” he panted, stroking her core as he grew hard within her again. “You’re such a hungry little vixen that I feel compelled to satisfy you every chance I get.”

“Then feed me, love. Show me the fire that burns hot in your veins, as that’s the only thing to sate my ravenous desire for you.” she purred in his ear, biting the lobe lightly before nibbling her way down his neck.

“Your desire is my command, my Lady.” he growled.

Spending the remainder of the night surrendering to their passion, she finally collapsed on his chest in exhaustion. Looking up at the stars that blanketed the sky above them, she sighed in contentment. Feeling his arms wrap protectively around her, she used her magic to cover them in the blanket, just in case someone happened upon them. The steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath her ear was comforting in more ways that she’d ever imagined, and she was soon drifting in and out of sleep. Finally succumbing fully as the moon danced over them, she found her dreams drifting to the future, and all she hoped would be theirs.

Waking early the following morning, she yawned and stretched her lithe form. Cullen was already awake, though remained still to keep from disturbing her. She wondered if he ever truly slept, as he was always smiling at her when her eyes finally opened. Kissing the place on his chest where his heart lived she lazily ran her fingers through the soft, golden hair that lightly dusted his chest.

“If it’s a boy, I’d like to name him Rylen...” she said softly.

“Rylen?”

“Rylen Barris Rutherford.” she smiled, sitting up to look at him. “For the men in your life who have been there when you needed them most, even if you didn’t know it at the time.”

“What about the men that are important to _you_?”

“I doubt our son would appreciate being named Cullen Dorian Cullen Solas Cullen Iron Bull Cullen Varric Cullen Rutherford.” she laughed.

“Is that how Dalish name their children?” he asked, grinning.

“Creators, no! Our parents choose our name, and then our common name to outsiders is the first name of our same sex parent. For example, Deshana’s middle name, Ithmaethariel, was her mother’s first name. Her daughter is Katri Deshana Lavellan.”

“What if there’s more than one girl? What do they do then?”

“In the case of my sister and I, Vehira was given my grandmother’s name, making her Vehira Marethari Lavellan.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, no. We’re not going there.” she laughed again.

“What could _possibly_ be worse than ‘Stanton’?” he chuckled.

“I didn’t say it was worse, I just said we’re not going there.” she laughed.

“No? I guess I’ll just have to torture it out of you!” he teased, rolling her to her back.

Squealing as he began tickling her relentlessly, she felt as though her sides would split. She was desperate to get away from his tormenting fingers, though he had her securely pinned beneath him. Laughter erupted from her chest as she struggled, and she knew there was only one way to make her torture end.

“Rini! Rini!” she squeaked, gasping for air.

When he didn’t let up, she squirmed even more, wanting to break free of his tickling.

“I surrender, please! I told you what you wanted to hear!” she laughed helplessly.

“I never said I would stop if you told me.” Cullen laughed in return.

Squeaking as he continued tickling her, she looked up into his playful eyes and saw the joy he was taking from her. When he finally relented, she lay beneath him, gasping for air. He was so handsome in the morning light; the sun making his hair seem to glow a brilliant gold while his bare skin gleamed in the radiance. Leaning up to kiss him sweetly, she saw him smile charmingly at her.

“We don’t _have_ to go back just yet... he purred, leaning down to caress her neck.

“Could it be possible? The ever faithful Commander wishes to put aside his duty for a few stolen moments in the woods?” she teased.

“Only if those stolen moments are with you.” he growled, parting her thighs and sliding easily into her moist center.

Making love to him as he wished, she felt her heart soaring. He was everything she never knew she needed, and everything she couldn’t live without. Sighing in contentment as their passion was finally sated, she contented herself in his arms, feeling as though nothing could touch them. When he finally withdrew from her, she slowly rolled toward the pool and slipped in. Using the heat of the water to wash herself, she smiled as brilliantly as Cullen slid in behind her to help her with her hair. His fingers were soothing on her scalp, and she thought she might fall asleep again from his gentle ministrations. Returning the favor once he’d turned away, she finally rest her head against his back as she wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

“I love you, you know that, right?” he said softly.

“I love you too, Cullen.”

“We should... get back. We’ve a lot to do before we leave tomorrow, and as much as I want to stay here and let the Orlesians kill themselves, Josephine and Leliana are right. We can’t let Corypheus destroy Orlais, no matter _how_ foolish they are.” he sighed.

Stepping from the spring behind him, she called up a warm breeze to dry them off. Taking her time to dress, she gathered up their things before letting him take the pack from her. Walking back to Skyhold, she felt the weight of everything she needed to do settle back on her shoulders. It was a familiar weight, though one she would be all too happy to see go. That meant dealing with Orlais and tracking down Samson and his red lyrium though, something they would have to do if they ever hoped to take Corypheus down for good. Placing her hand over her belly, she knew that the child she carried would need to see that accomplished sooner, rather than later...


	55. Chapter 55

“Inquisitor! Oh, I’m so glad I _found_ you!” Dagna said, running up to meet her as they entered the gates. “Good morning, Commander. I hope your evening was restful.”

“Good morning to you too, Dagna. What’s put you in such a fine mood?” Sylwynn replied, giving Cullen’s hand a squeeze.

“It’s finished! I went to your room last night so I could get you to try it on, but you weren’t there. Now I know why...” she smiled brightly. “The little pool in the hills? It’s such a nice spot.”

“How did you...” Cullen asked, turning to face her.

“I’m a dwarf, Commander. The stone whispers stuff like that to me. Besides. The water tends to leave a faint residue on the skin that sparkles in just the right light. It’s really good for you too, just... don’t drink it.” she giggled. “About that armor. Do you want to come to the undercroft, or have me bring it to your room?”

“Bring it up, please, Dagna. I’d rather not run the risk of anyone overhearing you as you explain everything you and the others did to it.” Cullen smiled, looking from the dwarf to his love.

“Sure thing, Commander. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

Watching her race off, Sylwynn couldn’t help but grin. The woman always had a smile on her face, especially when talking about some new discovery or technique she’d made. Not that anyone else typically understood, as she used terminology that the average, non dwarf wouldn’t have likely heard. Knowing she would be there soon, Sylwynn made the trip to her room as quickly as she was able. She’d only been there a moment when Dagna rushed in, armor in hand. Smiling as she went to sit on the couch, she listened as the dwarf spoke of all that had been done to ensure the protection of the da’len she carried. When she’d finished, she stood while both Dagna and Cullen strapped it on, checking the fit and ensuring it covered all the areas it needed to.

“It’s perfect.” Cullen said, walking around her. “And no one will see when she starts to show?”

“No one at all, Commander. I wasn’t sure on the colors your wanted though, which is why I left it as white as I could. Dragon bone can be a little tricky to tint sometimes. Solas thought it would be fitting if it was crafted to look like the ancient elven guardians, people he said were called Sentinels. The cowl there is woven from dragon skin, and durable enough for any battle you might find yourself in. The leather here is also dragonhide, as it’s the toughest stuff around. And the softest. It’s more difficult to enchant, but it’s also more difficult to _damage_. Dorian and Solas spent so much time together that I think they might actually have formed a truce.” she smiled.

“They had a common goal, one I’m grateful for.” Cullen smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Me too. Now, what colors would you like?” Dagna grinned. “Something in a golden hue, like volcanic aurum or summerstone? Or maybe more dangerous, like bloodstone?”

“I don’t want to stand out too much, Dagna.”

“Golden colors would _inspire_ our troops. A figure so impressive that our men fight all the harder for her. Just a thought.” Dagna grinned eagerly.

“She’s got a point, Syl. If you show up in gleaming armor, the men and women will see you as a beacon, something they can rally around. The enemies they fought wouldn’t _matter_ , as they’d see you shimmering in their mind and know they fought for something greater than any darkness.”

“Perfect! And we’ll emblazon the Inquisition emblem on the chest so they all know what you stand for. That should _definitely_ be in bloodstone.” Dagna chirped happily.

“How about you come up with something _unique_ , Dagna? Something that represents Cullen, myself and the Inquisition we fight for?” Sylwynn smiled, turning to face Cullen.

“Yeah! I have _just_ the design! I’ll have this colored up and ready to go this afternoon, Inquisitor! OH! I should probably have Dorian and Solas make you some clothing as well... If you don’t want anyone to _know_ , then you definitely can’t _show_... Look! I made that rhyme. Right. Off I go!” she said excitedly, pulling off the last piece of armor.

Shaking her head as she watched the dwarf disappear down the stairs, she turned to Cullen. Stepping into his embrace, she sighed as she imagined the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear. She was happy, even if she was terrified at the same time. There was so much to do, and she wasn’t sure how long she would have before their da’len arrived. She hoped that Deshana would get there before they had to leave for Val Royeaux, though they would be doing that first thing in the morning. The ball was the day after that, but they still had to organize their troops before they could march on the Winter Palace. Smiling at Cullen as he stepped away, she looked up into his amber eyes.

“We should go get you something to eat.” he said softly.

“And you as well. We’ve both got a busy day ahead of us, we can neither afford to let hunger cloud our judgement. Though, we’ll likely need to go to the kitchens, as it appears as though they stopped serving breakfast some time ago. Likely while we were still... engaged.” she teased, leaning up to kiss him playfully.

“I claim only partial responsibility for that... I was captured by a beautiful dream that wanted only to keep me in her arms.” he chuckled, kissing her back.”

Laughing, she walked with him through the castle and down to the kitchens. Seeing the head cook sitting there watching the cat play, she grinned brightly. The woman hadn’t been herself since Haven, but now, she was giggling at the antics of the cat before her. Looking up to Cullen, she knew it was likely the influence of Cole, helping her to feel less pressured by things she needed to do. Slipping into a seat at the little servant’s table, she grinned as the woman turned to face her.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast, your Worship. You and the Commander engaged in strategic planning with the troops again?” she asked, getting to her feet to fix them something to eat.

“Uh, yes. We leave for Val Royeaux in the morning, everything must be prepared for our departure.” Cullen stammered.

“If you say so, Commander. Funny thing though. I heard several of the men saying they couldn’t find you last night. Like you just disappeared or something.” she smirked.

“Yes, I... _we_ took the night off.” he continued, blushing deeply.

“My lips are sealed, don’t you worry about that. Now, eat up. You’ve both got a big day today, and you need full bellies to think through it.” she smiled, setting a plate of eggs, ham and fried potatoes in front of them.

Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in her throat at the smell of the eggs, Sylwynn reached instead for a loaf of round bread. Pulling off a piece, she lightly buttered it before taking a bite, hoping it would calm her stomach. Seeing the concerned look in Cullen’s eyes, she tried to offer him a reassuring smile.

“That’s what I thought.” the cook said, filling a mug with hot water and a pouch of herbs. “Here. This will help calm your belly so you can eat.”

Looking from the woman to the mug, Sylwynn caught the scent of ginger and mint, two things used in her clan by women carrying da’len to settle their stomach. Sipping lightly of the tea, she breathed a sigh of relief as it started to do its job. Feeling Cullen’s hand on her knee, she drew a deep breath as he used his Templar energy to sooth her, assisting the tea to ease her discomfort.

“How far are you?” the cook asked.

“I’m sorry?” Cullen replied, looking quickly to the woman.

“I’m not _blind_ , Commander, nor am I stupid. I’ve been through it a time or two, so it’s easy to spot when a woman carries a babe. How far?” the cook repeated.

“A month, almost to the day.” Sylwynn replied softly.

“So you’ll need goods to help you eat while you’re away. I’ll get some candied ginger going and prepare you a satchel of mint to take with you for tea. Eat up now though, as you don’t want to draw suspicion.” the woman grinned.

“Marley... Thank you.” Cullen said gently.

“Think nothing of it, Commander. It’s not really a _surprise_ , given how often the two of you are together. Should have expected it, really. You do your part to keep this quiet and I’ll do mine.” she chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

Smiling as she watched the woman set about her chores, Sylwynn turned her attention to her breakfast. She ate slowly at first, not sure just how calm her stomach would remain. When she realized she wouldn’t be sick, she ate with more vigor, devouring everything before her. Sighing in appreciation of her full belly, she stretched out her legs beneath the table and drank deeply of the milk the cook had placed before her. Finishing both that as well as her tea, she offered Cullen a warm smile.

“We should attend to our duties. Maker knows there’s much to do before we leave in the morning.” Cullen said softly.

“This is true. I’ll meet you in the war room later. I’ve got to get the others prepared for what we’re going to face, and I’m certain Drew has a few last minute suggestions he’s going to want to offer up.” she replied, getting to her feet.

Seeing Cullen blush a moment before he went to reach for the door, she knew he wanted to kiss her but was too shy to do so in front of the cook. Pulling him back to her, Sylwynn kissed him hotly, not caring who knew or saw her with him. The bright smile he gave her warmed her heart, even though his cheeks were still a bright red. Looking to the cook as she left, she gave her a nod of thanks before setting off to officially start her day.

The morning passed quickly, as did the afternoon. As evening fell, she knew she had to meet with her advisors in the war room. They’d planned to take their supper there, as they didn’t want anyone disturbing them while they discussed what would need to be done. Grabbing a bit of the candied ginger the cook had given her, she stuffed a piece in her mouth before she entered. Leliana knew about the da’len, but Josephine didn’t. She hated to keep it from the woman, but given her association with every noble in southern Thedas, she couldn’t risk the news reaching the wrong people. There were already some they suspected of working with the Venatori, and if they found out about the babe, there would be no stopping Corypheus from openly attacking her, ready or not.

“Inquisitor! We were...” Cullen began.

“Eagerly awaiting your arrival. Some of us more than others.” Leliana teased.

“I wasn’t... I mean I was... we have work to do.” Cullen blushed, turning his attention to the table before him.

Offering him a comforting smile, she watched as he returned the gesture before clearing his throat.

“We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is: _how_.” he began.

“We know how, I have our way in. The real question is, where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine replied. “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely _everyone_ will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Gaspard, and Ambassador Briala.”

“The assassin _must_ be hiding within one of these factions.” Leliana added.

“Do we _need_ to go to the peace talks? The Empress must have personal guards, we could just warn her she’s in danger.” Sylwynn asked, looking between the three.

“We’ve made the attempt, but...” Josephine started.

“It seems that our messages never reached her. Someone intercepted them.” Leliana finished.

“It’s better that we _don’t_ leave this to chance.” Cullen stated. “If Orlais falls to Corypheus, _no_ land is safe.”

“Tell me everything we know about the Empress.” Sylwynn said, turning to Josephine.

“Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works _tirelessly_ to secure peace for the Empire. Unfortunately, many Orlesians view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the Empire in doubt if anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard, who’s made few friends on the Council of Heralds.”

“Celene is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better place for an assassin to hide than the Empress’ own household?” Leliana added.

“How can Gaspard still be next in line when he wages war against his Empress?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“The title ‘Grand Duke’ indicates that he was a prince before the Empress took the throne.” Cullen replied.

“Who is this ‘Ambassador Briala’?” she questioned, turning to Leliana.

“An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves’ alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her command? A promising lead.” Leliana smirked.

“Wait. The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?” Sylwynn asked, surprised.

“It’s not _widely_ known... Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it’s true and were to get out? The Empress and an elf? The scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne.” Leliana answered.

“What do we know about Duke Gaspard?” Sylwynn questioned, turning to Cullen.

“The man who would have been Emperor... He’s Celene’s cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress, and he a general in the Imperial army. He’s well loved by the troops. He’s also a _chavalier_ ; most of their number sided with him when he turned on the Empress.” Cullen said firmly.

“Aren’t the chevaliers part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?” she asked again.

“Most chevaliers are sworn to serve the crown, but that does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevara; the chevaliers see her as anti military. They believe Gaspard could lead the Empire back to the glory of Drakon’s expansion years.” Cullen said, shaking his head.

“You’ve given me plenty to think about.” Sylwynn sighed, knowing this trip was going to be even more of a nightmare than she thought even Drew was prepared for. 

Hearing Cullen clear his throat, she met his eyes as he continued.

“With Gaspard and Celene’s armies entrenched, we cannot openly march troops to the palace.”

“My agents will ensure your soldiers get inside, but it must be a few at a time to avoid attention.” Leliana offered, looking to her friend.

“Understood. Just give the word, and we’ll start sending people over.” Cullen finished.

“I’ll send some of my agents over tonight. I shall have them arrange rooms for our troops so that we have a staging area. Cullen, you can start sending forces over under the guise of securing the area for her arrival. People wouldn’t question it, given how important she is to all of Thedas. You can go over in the morning, Inquisitor. That way, you’ll at least have a little time to... try and rest before this event unfolds.” Leliana said, offering her a small smile.

Turning her attention to her supper, she listened as the three planned for what would happen once everyone was _inside_ the Winter Palace. They would need to disguise the fact that they were bringing in so many soldiers, while setting up stations for the troops to be in preparation of an attack on the Empress. So much was riding on their success, and so much could go terribly wrong if they overlooked even one tiny detail. Given the fact that Celene didn’t openly _trust_ people, she would have to be extra diligent to gain said trust, as it was going to be the only way she’d be able to get close enough to the woman to protect her.

Getting to her feet far later than she’d hoped, Sylwynn made her way to her room. Cullen wouldn’t be able to join her tonight, as he had decided to go with some of the men to check out the area and make any necessary adjustments to security. The situation in Halamshiral was unstable at best, and the fate of Orlais now rest upon her shoulders. Stripping free of her clothing, she grabbed one of Cullen’s shirts and cuddled it close. It smelled like him, and that was something she needed just then. His presence was soothing and since he couldn’t be there with her now, she would content herself with what she had. Flopping down on her bed, she hoped sleep would find her rather than allow her to spend the night worrying about everything that could go wrong...


	56. Chapter 56

Sleeping was difficult, as her mind kept playing over everything that could possibly go wrong, even if it wasn’t a reality. Waking the next morning to a knock at her door, Sylwynn rose and pulled on a soft robe of sapphire colored silk and made her way down the stairs. Opening to find Drew there, she saw the concerned look on his face as she allowed him entry.

“What’s on your mind, Drew?” she asked, making her way back upstairs so she could dress.

“The ball, Inquisitor... There’s just so much _riding_ on tonight...”

“As if I needed the reminder. Thanks a lot, Drew.” she replied, smirking a little. “Now is when we see how much of your training stuck in my tiny little rabbit brain.”

“I know the Orlesians get on your nerves, but in order for this to work...”

“I’m not going to shoot lightning up the arse of every poncey fart there to call me rabbit, Drew. No matter _how_ tempted I might be.”

Slipping behind her dressing screen, she pulled on her soft Dalish leathers before securing the little pouch to her side. Brushing out her hair, she wove it into a simple braid that hung down to the curve of her spine. It had grown long in the time since the Inquisition had first begun, and she found she was rather liking the weight. Cullen enjoyed running his fingers through it as well, which was something she delighted in feeling. Stepping back out, she offered Drew a small smile.

“Do I look rabbity enough?” she chuckled, looking down at her bare feet.

“Absolutely. Now let’s put some _real_ clothes on you.” Drew grinned, pushing her back toward the dressing screen.

“Not yet. We’re stopping in Val Royeaux first, so I’d like to remain as comfortable as possible for as _long_ as possible. I’m certain I’ll be pampered and swaddled by every dolt there wanting to make me their masterpiece.” she retorted. “It’s all about making themselves known, isn’t that what you’re always telling me?”

“Right. I’ve got your dress...”

“Ugh...”

“Secured in a box that’s already been sent over. Additionally, I’ve sent over the formal uniforms your advisors are going to be wearing while we’re there. Cullen’s is a little snug, but it’ll help show off his physique. Seeing a man of his stature will help assure some of the nobles that your army doesn’t boast weaklings. It’ll sway them to our cause. Though, I’m certain the way _you’re_ going to look will turn more than a few heads.” he grinned.

“Cullen isn’t a toy or a display piece, and neither am I.”

“The ‘Game’ is all about which pieces you have and how you use them. You don’t ever reveal your cards in a hand of wicked grace, it’s the same with Orlais.”

“All nonsense if you ask me.”

“I agree. But we need to secure Celene’s throne and weed out this Venatori assassin. We can’t do that if we don’t put on a show.”

“Let’s get this over with. Tonight can’t come soon enough.” she said, grabbing up her gear and turning for the stairs.

Making her way to the dining hall, she looked around briefly for Cullen. Realizing he’d probably already gone to Val Royeaux, she hoped he would have everything situated for her arrival. She was tense, the tightness in her belly making the very idea of food nauseating. Reaching instead for her candied ginger, she nibbled on that while waiting for the rest of the group to finish their meals and grab their gear. While everyone aside from her advisors would _appear_ to be wearing the emerald, Dalish style uniforms, they would in fact be wearing their armor so that they were prepared. The spell she and Solas had worked on would keep the Orlesians from suspecting anything, while enabling them to root out the assassin and deal with them.

Pacing by the front gate, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friends approaching. She was more than ready to get this over with, as she was certain they were as well. Bull was going to stand out, no matter how they tried to distract the nobles, Qunari had a tendency to attract attention. It was also an advantage they had, as most Orlesians didn’t think Bull’s people had the intelligence to be of any worth. Given that he was a Ben Hassrath spy, it would work in their favor as nothing else could. Offering Dorian a small smile as he approached, she knew there wouldn’t be anything she could do to keep him from coming along.

Letting the portal take them to Val Royeaux, she blinked in the bright light as it gleamed off the golden domes of the buildings. It really was a pretty city, despite all the pomp and unnecessary charades that festered between the white stones. Making her way to the rooms she and the others would spend the night in, she was relieved she wouldn’t be sleeping in the Winter Palace. The very idea made her stomach turn, and she thought once again that she’d actually be physically ill. The scheming and back stabbing would be enough to try and deal with while she was in attendance of the party.

Spending the day getting pampered wasn’t necessarily bad, though she would have preferred to have spent her time just being in Cullen’s presence. Feeling her tummy flip in excitement as she saw him some time later, she offered him a brilliant smile as she approached. Seeing him bow respectfully reminded her that not many outside of the Inquisition knew of their affair, and she was certain he wished to keep it that way. Letting him take her hand and place a kiss upon the back, she blushed prettily as he stood before her.

“Inquisitor. Everything is ready for your arrival at the Winter Palace. Our soldiers will form a procession before you, lining the entry to the courtyard as a show of respect for your position. Leliana and Josephine will flank you, and I’ll be only a few steps behind them, acting as your personal guard and escort for the evening.” he said, meeting her eyes gently.

“Very well, Commander. Shall we get this fiasco over with?” she asked.

“Indeed.” he replied. 

“The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us here at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity... If not a clear advantage...” Josephine whispered as they moved.

Taking the walk to the Winter Palace with the troops, she felt more out of place in her dress than she ever had before. She didn’t _wear_ dresses, and being in one _now_ made her wish she’d never agreed to this adventure. Waiting patiently for the soldiers to line the walkway, she stood up as straight and tall as she was able. All eyes were on her now, and she had to keep up appearances - for the sake of the alliance they hoped to gain - as well as the comfort of the Venatori assassin. If they weren’t aware of the Inquisition’s presence for any reason other than trying to sway the Orlesian court, they needed to keep it that way. Seeing the man she could only presume was the Grand Duke standing at the top of the path near the fountain, she swallowed what nerves had begun to creep over her. Following her soldiers inside, she moved to stand before him.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor Lavellan. The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.” he said suavely.

“I can see many benefits to such an alliance.” Sylwynn replied, plastering on her best smile.

“Keep the image firmly in mind... We may see it materialize by the end of the evening. I am not a man who forgets his ‘friends’... You help me, I help you...” he grinned. “My Lady. Are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with the hateful usurper? They will be telling stories of this into the next Age.”

“I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” she replied, stroking his ego as Drew had taught her.

“You’re a woman after my own heart, my Lady. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala... I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘Ambassadors’ all over the fortifications... Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“That sounds like something I should look into.” Sylwynn said, furrowing her brow slightly.

“Be as... _discreet_ as possible...” he sighed. “I _detest_ the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains... We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor... Shall we?” he finished.

“I’ll be along shortly, your Grace. I’ve got to speak briefly with my advisors and I’ll join you inside.” she grinned.

Watching as he made for the gates at the top of the stairs, she turned to Josephine. It was obvious the woman wished a word with her, and so she was going to listen to what she wanted to say. All around her, she could hear the nobles commenting on her heritage and calling her either knife-ear, a Dalish savage or a rabbit. None of which were pleasing to hear, and each made her want to shove their frilly, ruffled collars down their throats. Glancing around briefly, she drew in a steadying breath to clear her head while her Antivan friend spoke her mind.

“Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?” Josephine began, meeting her eyes. “I must warn you before you go inside... How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated by the elite.”

“Don’t they sound delightful. I’m shocked we haven’t invited the court to dinner at Skyhold.” she smirked.

“The ‘Game’ is like Wicked Grace played to the death... You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the Fade with the Fear demon.”

“You’re just full of joy and light this evening.” Sylwynn teased, moving passed her friend.

“Everything will be fine...” Josephine said, moving to follow her. “Andraste watch over us all...”

Entering the main door, Sylwynn paused to take in the massive staircase before her. It appeared to have been gilded in gold, and a thick, deep red carpet draped lazily over each step. Above her, a grand chandelier hung low enough to bathe the the foyer in gleaming light. Nobles gathered in groups, each speaking about their own personal outrages and imagined slights. It made her wonder how anyone got anything done in Orlais, though she knew these people were more than fops when it came to their underhanded dealings. Each was every bit as dangerous as the demons she’d fought, though it was mostly due to their ability to cause problems that she would have to deal with later.

Making her way up the stairs, she listened carefully to the people she passed, wondering if what they were saying could be used in any way that would benefit the Inquisition. It was something she was learning from Leliana, though she doubted she’d ever be as good as the spymaster. More than once, she heard the term ‘rabbit’ from the nobles that glanced her way, raising her ire and making her want to punch them. She would maintain control though, as they needed the Orlesians to fight Corypheus and the Breach, as well as root out the assassin to save the Empress. More chaos wasn’t something they could afford to chance right now, which meant she had to play nice with the shems, no matter how she wished to the contrary.

Stepping up to the door to the ballroom, she drew in a steadying breath. Inside, she would face more scrutiny than she’d ever done before, and wanted only to make the best impression possible. Josephine was _counting_ on her here, and she wasn’t about to do anything to frustrate her friend’s plans if she could at all avoid it. Checking over her dress, she smoothed the soft teal silk over her frame, wishing it wasn’t as accentuating as it was. It showed off her physique to perfection, hanging in such a way as to be more revealing than she would have liked. Still, it was the fashion of the ball, and she couldn’t be seen looking anything than her best.

Nodding her thanks to the page that opened the door for her, she stepped into the grand ballroom and paled. There were so many people there, she wondered how she was supposed to find an assassin in the midst of them. The snide looks she was receiving weren’t helping, as each masked face that turned to face her seemed to hide the visage of a demon behind the eyes. To say she was uncomfortable was a gross understatement, and she had to once again remind herself that she was there to accomplish something important, lest she turn on her heel and abandon their goal entirely.

Following Gaspard to the herald, she straightened herself up to her fullest height as she approached the three men. Nodding again as they turned to face the Empress on the opposite side of the ballroom, she made her way to the stairs that would take her to stand before the woman. Listening as the herald called out their introductions, she knew there was no going back now.

“And now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons and accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Lavellan.” the man called out.

Bowing to the Empress as she was introduced, she again followed Gaspard down onto the floor and started her way across.

“Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden. Crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground. Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself.” the man continued.

“Did you see their faces? Priceless...” Gaspard whispered, chuckling lightly.

Offering the man a small smile, she listened as the herald introduced Bull, Blackwall and Varric before moving on to her advisors.

“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, former Knight Commander of Kirkwall. Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial court, veteran of the fifth Blight, senechal of the Inquisition, and Left Hand of the Divine. And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva city, Ambassador of the Inquisition.” he finished.

Glancing briefly over at Cullen as she continued up the stairs to stand before the Empress, she could see he was just as tense over the whole situation as she herself was. Offering him a small smile, she moved to stand beside the Grand Duke.

“Cousin. My dear sister...” Gaspard said calmly.

“Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court.” Celene responded, equally as cool.

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude.” he stated.

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” Celene retorted. 

“Inquisitor.” Gaspard smirked, bowing elegantly before moving off.

“Lady Inquisitor. We welcome you to the Winter Palace.” Celene smiled, drawing her attention up to the woman.

She was dressed in a gown of the most beautiful shades of blue Sylwynn had ever seen. Gold trimmed many of the edges of the cloth, accentuating it to perfection. Behind Celene’s head was what appeared to be a sunburst of sorts, also of gold and sporting the Valemont lion on the opposite side. It seemed to give her an air of power, something she knew the woman was all too familiar with. She led a nation, and wore the mantle with all the dignity she possessed. Offering her a charming smile as she continued, Sylwynn watched as another woman moved closer to the banister, allowing her to get a better look at who the Duke had addressed as his sister.

“Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, and without whom this gathering would never have been possible.” Celene continued.

Letting her eyes shift to the woman, Sylwynn took in the soft peach color of her gown and noted the way it fit her form. The material at the back reminded her of a pitcher plant that she’d nearly fallen into as a child, large and unsuspecting until you toppled into the dangerous fluid that slowly digested your body so that it could swallow one with ease. She wondered idly if the Duchess was somehow similar.

“What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.” the woman said, turning away from the pair.

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.” Celene continued.

“I am delighted to be here, your majesty.” she replied.

“We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?”

“I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn’t do them justice.” she answered, nearly choking on the lie as it left her lips.

“Your modesty does you credit and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ball, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.” Celene finished.

Bowing as she turned to leave, she offered Leliana a small smile as she started up the stairs toward the woman.

“A word, when you have a moment.” she said, slipping back into the crowd of nobles as though she’d never been there.

Knowing that whatever Leliana needed to talk to her about couldn’t wait, Sylwynn followed after her friend. All around her, the nobles were discussing their thoughts regarding her, as though trying to figure out if they should believe she was who everyone claimed, or just another worthless elf looking to make a mockery of the Orlesian court. Some things never changed, it seemed. Thankfully, there were people like Cullen and Leliana to help remind her that not _all_ shems were as self centered and self important as the men and women in Orlais. Feeling the door to the ballroom close behind her, she made her way over to one of the excessively plush chaise to sit beside her friend.

“What did the Duke say earlier?” Leliana asked in hushed tones.

“He points the finger at ambassador Briala disrupt the negotiations.” she replied, equally as soft.

“The ambassador is up to something, but she can’t be our only focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side. Empress Celene is _fascinated_ by mysticism; foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor... an apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court... as if by _magic_...” I’ve had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.” 

“How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial court?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“The Imperial court has _always_ had on official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.” Leliana replied.

“Do you think she’s controlling the minds of the court? That’s powerful blood magic...”

“She’s worth investigating... we can’t be sure of _anything_ here. Both leads - Briala and the advisor - point toward the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me.” Leliana finished, getting to her feet.

Nodding, Sylwynn watched as her friend plastered on her best smile before re entering the ballroom. Leliana was a gifted woman in ways of the court, and she knew the intricate dances performed by the nobles as they wove their tangled webs. It was unlikely any of the men or women in Orlais knew as much about the spymaster as she herself did, though she was certain she had barely scratched the surface of the woman’s intricacies. She was as complex as a nest weaver’s colony, and every bit as beautiful.

Taking only a moment to study her surroundings, Sylwynn set off to gather what information she could locate so that hopefully by the end of the evening, things were settled, and the Orlesian court a steadfast ally.


	57. Chapter 57

“Is that the Inquisitor?” a woman asked as she passed.

“A Dalish elf _savage_? I should think not.” a man replied.

Gritting her teeth, Sylwynn knew she couldn’t let their words bother her. She was there to _save_ them, even if she thought they should be left to their folly. Threading her way carefully through the crowds, she soon found herself in a hall off the vestibule. There were fewer people here, much to her relief, allowing her the opportunity to catch her bearings. While the Winter Palace was roughly half the size of Skyhold, she suspected there were places unknown to the residents, with the servants being the exception. Spotting a pair of elven women speaking in hushed tones, she walked casually by, hoping she might be able to pick up at least a little of what they were saying.

Offering them a warm smile as she drew close, she was surprised to see them quickly scurry off. They were leery of her, unsure of whose side she was on just then. It would be something to work on, as no one know more about a place than the people who tended to it and those that gathered there. Spotting Blackwall down the stairs, she made her way over to her friend. He seemed slightly on edge, his eyes darting briefly from the golden lion statue he stood by to his surroundings. He offered her a relieved smile as she came to stand before him, the tension in his shoulders easing slightly.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“The sooner we find this Venatori assassin and leave, the better.” he replied.

“Not a fan of the pomp either then?”

“Hardly. I can’t understand why people would put on such a show when the world crumbles around them. So what if Celene took the throne by charming the Council of Heralds. You might as well put a bull on the throne if Gaspard becomes Emperor. Let’s do what we came here to do and leave.” he stated gruffly.

“Indeed.”

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Sylwynn offered him a small smile before turning away.

“You might want to assign bodyguards to Cullen, Syl. Nine women and six men have asked him to dance. I think he’s even received an offer of marriage or two.” Blackwall smirked.

“I’ll see to it myself.” she smiled.

Tightness settled in her stomach. It was a feeling she’d never known before, and one she was all too uncomfortable with. How could these Orlesian _fops_ dare set their sights on _her Cullen_? He wasn’t a toy for them to play with, and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to marry any of _them_. It made her angry to think they would conceive of such a notion, let alone make the _offer_. She wanted to fry them all, let them feel the wrath of her anger as they cowered before her. He was _hers_ , and she wasn’t about to _share_. Her body filled with an unfamiliar rage, and she soon found herself making her way through the crowds to where he stood watch in the ballroom.

“Are you married, Commander?” a man asked.

“No, but I am already taken.” Cullen replied.

“Still single then?” a woman chirped.

“No, madam. I am loyal to my love and no one else.” he stated, meeting the woman’s eyes briefly.

A calm washed over her as she listened to him. He was declaring himself as hers, even if he hadn’t spoken her name to the small group of people gathered around him. The anger fled as his voice reached her, all traces of it having vanished in the gentle tone she was all too familiar with. It was then that she understood what the foreign emotion was...

_Jealousy_...

She’d never known it before and now that she had, she didn’t like it. Chiding herself for her foolishness, she knew in her heart that she had nothing to worry about. Cullen loved her, and from all that she knew of the man, everything she’d been told, he didn’t make such a declaration lightly. Once he’d given his heart, that was where it stayed. Making her way over, she smiled brilliantly as his eyes fell on hers. The relief was palpable, and she knew he would do anything she asked if it meant getting him away from the crowd surrounding him.

“Inquisitor! Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked hopefully.

“Indeed there is, Commander. I wish to speak privately with you regarding Inquisition matters. Please excuse us.” she replied, turning to the crowd.

Their dramatic dismay at his departure made her roll her eyes. She couldn’t understand their need for such displays, as they only served to frustrate her and distract from the issues at hand. Leading Cullen out onto one of the open balconies, she closed the door behind them. Turning towards the railing, she rest over it to just take in the night air. She needed a break from their frivolousness, as she was certain Cullen did as well.

“Was there something you needed?” he asked, moving to stand beside her.

“Not really, no. I just thought you might like a breath of fresh air, _away_ from the jesters vying for your attention.” she replied, smiling gently at him.

“Thank you, truly. Their perfume is overbearing and smells foul at best. I was beginning to feel as though I were an animal in a cage at some road side attraction. I appreciate the distraction.”

“Don’t enjoy all the attention then?” she teased, turning to face him.

“Hardly. Anyway, yours is the only attention worth having.” he smiled, brushing her cheek lightly.

Feeling his lips come over hers, Sylwynn closed her eyes at the tenderness with which he kissed her. It was only a brief kiss, but spoke volumes to her heart. He was hers, as much as she was his. Offering him a warm smile as he pulled back, she saw the light blush stain his cheeks. He didn’t want the Orlesians to know that it was _her_ he was committed to, as that would have potentially raised complications that they couldn’t afford to face just then. Not that she honestly _cared_ what they thought, as there was nothing anyone could say or do to break the bond they had.

“I should... let you get back to mingling. I’m certain there are plenty of people waiting for the opportunity to speak with you.” he sighed.

“I’m in no rush to return to their insults just now.” she replied, turning to lean back over the rail.

“Are they bad?”

“Wild Dalish savage, rabbit, knife-ear... those are just the _nice_ ones. I won’t repeat some of the others I’ve heard.”

“I’m sorry, vhenan. If I could make them see the truth, you know that I would.” Cullen said, gently rubbing her back.

“I know, love. Hopefully, I’ll be able to track down the assassin quickly so that we might be on our way back to Skyhold. I’ve already had enough of their ‘Game’, and just want to be where things make _sense_.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Smiling, Sylwynn breathed in his scent as he again leaned down to kiss her. It was the balm she needed to continue the mission, the only thing that could keep her grounded when all around her was chaos. Returning to the ballroom with him, she smiled again as she parted ways. She’d heard rumors of elves going missing in the servant’s quarters and suspected that would be a good place to start. Making her way through the ballroom and into the vestibule, she soon found herself face to face with a woman she’d only heard stories about.

She was tall and lean, her raven hair bound up neatly at her crown. Several wisps had been left to hang free, giving her the appearance of someone wild, someone who couldn’t be tamed. The dress she wore was of deep crimson, and hugged her body like a glove. A rather audacious necklace draped from the thin column of her neck, cresting the space just above the breast line of her dress. Her eyes were a shade of gold that reminded Sylwynn of some of the wolves that hunted near her clan, their brilliant color almost seeming to glow in the night.

“Well well, what have we hear?” the woman began, moving slowly down the steps towards her. “The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of the blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even _you_ know?” she finished.

“We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that.” Sylwynn smirked in reply.

Magic radiated off the woman, evidence to the power she wielded. Sylwynn knew this was the magical advisor Leliana had warned her of, the woman she’d said was ruthless and capable of anything. A tinge of sourness filled her nose as she drew closer, one she attributed to any mage who had dabbled in blood magic at some point. It was quickly covered by the scent of wildflowers and woods, triggering a memory of her home so far away. There was something... _familiar_ about her though, something that lurked in the corner of her mind...

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all.” the woman replied, smiling slightly. “I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey...” she finished, leading her to a quiet spot in the vestibule.

“I hope so. I could use another ally here.” Sylwynn replied, meeting her eyes levelly.

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events.”

“Recent events?”

“Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You _can_.”

“Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the servants’ quarters. This key may lead there.”

“The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting.” Morrigan finished, disappearing into the ballroom.

Nodding her head slightly, Sylwynn found she couldn’t agree more. Glancing briefly around, she made her way quickly to each of her friends and asked them to meet her at the door to the servants’ quarters. Arching a brow when she found both Dorian and Cole joining them, she wondered when the two had slipped into the Winter Palace. Giving them a small smile, she found she was rather glad of the extra help. She didn’t know what they were up against and until she did, she needed to be prepared for anything that came their way.

Taking a moment to ensure they were alone, she slipped the key into the lock and quietly opened the door to the servants’ quarters. Stepping inside, she let the illusion fall from their armor, stripping away the appearance of their formal attire. Taking her staff in hand, she proceeded slowly toward the kitchen. Spotting the body of an elven woman propped up against the wall, Sylwynn crouched down to check for any sign of life. Finding nothing, she grit her teeth in anger. The woman was unarmed and had been cut down as though she were little more than a parasite interfering in the plans of someone wishing to remain undetected. A platter of fruit and cheese lay scattered around her legs.

“She died because she wouldn’t talk. She wouldn’t tell them about Briala. She didn’t know. Her fear hangs like a curtain over her heart. She didn’t want to die.” Cole said softly.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she stood back up, she knew he was more aware of her loss than the rest of them. Cole was a spirit of compassion, according to Solas, and she worried what effect this would have on him. Knowing time was against them, she continued on her way into the kitchen.

More bodies littered the ground as they made their way out into the garden. It was sickening to see the needless waste, and Sylwynn knew that it wouldn’t stop until they found the Venatori assassin. Spotting a well dressed noble laying face down on the cobblestone, she squatted down beside the body. A dagger protruded from his back, indicating that he had been killed while trying to escape. Looking more closely at it, she furrowed her brow as she saw the Chalon family crest on the hilt. The dagger belonged to Grand Duke Gaspard...

“He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was told he would learn a secret that would raise his status.” Cole said softly, looking down at the man.

“Can you tell who lured him here?” Sylwynn asked.

“Eyes hiding behind a gilded mask. Searching, scheming, scouring for an advantage. The trap is set, now to wait for the prey...” he replied.

It was often difficult for some to understand Cole, as he always spoke about what he saw. It didn’t matter that he was the only one to notice such things, it was just his way of relating them. Hearing a surprised cry, she started quickly in the direction it had come from. Seeing a frightened woman running toward her in an attempt to escape from a group pursuing her, Sylwynn immediately called up a barrier to protect her. Spinning her staff as the men caught sight of her, she felt the rush of battle break over her like a crashing wave.

“It’s the Inquisitor! GET HER!” a man shouted, charging forth.

“Finally! I’ve been itching to crack some skulls ever since we got here!” Bull retorted, twirling his heavy axe in hand.

Creating another barrier to shield her and her friends, Sylwynn started the battle by casting a chain lightning spell. Smirking as it struck each of the Venatori, she soon followed it up with a blast of fire. Using her staff to parry a blow from one of the attackers, she winced slightly at the force he used against her. Summoning a shield to protect her weapon, she then returned his blow with one from her spirit blade. It caught the man off guard, allowing her to strike again, this time hitting flesh instead of armor. His cry of surprise encouraged her to lash out again, this time smashing his face into the magical shield she’d conjured. Lunging at him again with her blade, she let the dance of battle take control of her every movement.

“Watch it! The rabbit knows how to fight!” one of the other Venatori called out after seeing her take down one of his companions. “Her first!”

Seeing the group turn their attention to her exclusively, she knew it would be the perfect opportunity for her friends to strike at them unimpeded. Rolling back from a particularly nasty blow intended for her mid section, she used her staff to swipe his feet out from under him. Turning the weapon swiftly in her hand, she impaled the man on the blade with a powerful thrust to his chest. Filling the air with electricity, she soon had him charred to a crisp at her feet.

“Next!” she called, challenging the others.

“I got dibs on the big guy!” Bull shouted, slamming himself bodily into the bruiser.

“Too late!” Sylwynn chuckled, shooting the man with a powerful bolt of electricity.

“Come on, Sparky! Let the rest of us have some fun too!” Varric laughed, hitting another with a charged shot from Bianca.

“I got mine!” Blackwall called, downing another of the spies.

“Now YOU die!” the bruiser growled, swinging his massive axe toward Dorian.

Paling as she saw the blade bite deep into his armor, she flipped backward to try and prevent the bruiser from hurting the mage any more than he already had. Throwing another barrier over them, she flinched as she heard Bull roar out in anger. The attachment he had to Dorian was strong, and the idea that he wouldn’t see him smile again made him fly into a blind rage. Knowing that he and the others would work to keep her safe, she turned her attention fully to healing her friend.

Opening the armor that covered his chest, she swallowed as she watched the blood pooling over his tanned flesh. Placing a hand over the gash, she summoned all the power she could muster. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she offered him a warm smile.

“And here I was doing so well as to not get my clothing all blood stained.” he said, smirking slightly, placing his hand over hers.

“Guess that means we’re going to have to go shopping. Can’t have you looking less than spectacular.” she teased in reply.

“Not that you would know the difference. Did you let Solas dress you this morning?”

“Actually, that would be Drew.”

“Maker’s balls, he’s nearly as bad. At least you don’t scream ‘hobo apostate’ like he does. I’ll have to teach you a thing or two about fashion.”

“Guess that means I need to get you put back together. I don’t think I’d be terribly good at reviving you after you expire.”

“It’s a finesse that you don’t possess, my dear. Now, help me get this closed, will you?”

Shaking her head, Sylwynn finished closing the wound before putting his armor back into place. Helping him to his feet, she turned toward the others, ready to continue the fight against the Venatori. Finding them all down, she watched as Bull pushed passed her to take hold of Dorian. Smiling as the man wrapped his protective arms around the mage, she caught the hint of a tear that he tried so desperately to hide from them all. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sylwynn saw the relief evident in his pale blue eye.

“Now now, you big lug. I’m perfectly fine, you see? All better. Not even a scratch.” Dorian said, stepping back and spreading his arms wide so Bull could look him over.

“You were... I saw you...” Bull breathed softly.

“Yes, well. The Inquisitor is a _wonder_ with healing spells, quite the little miracle worker. I’m afraid your favorite shirt is ruined though. I’ll never be able to get the blood out of all that silk.”

“As long as it’s just your shirt and not your underthings.” Bull smirked.

“Must you be so crass? I doubt the Inquisitor wants to hear what goes on behind closed doors. She has enough with our dear Commander.” Dorian retorted, winking at Sylwynn as he finished.

“What goes on behind closed doors that’s so different from when they’re open?” Cole asked, wiping off his daggers before slipping them away.

“I’ll introduce you to Candy when we get back to Skyhold. She’ll show you what goes on behind closed doors, little guy.” Bull grinned mischievously.

“Don’t torment the man so, amatus. There are... _other_ things he should learn first.” Dorian laughed.

“What should I know before I meet Candy?” Cole asked, tilting his head curiously at the mage.

“I’ll explain later. For now, let us resume our course to find this assassin. The more of my countrymen we kill here tonight, the more that don’t get to return home. Warms my bitter little heart.” Dorian grinned.

Grinning at the comment, Sylwynn turned toward one of the buildings off the garden. She’d seen one of the Venatori race off that way once she and her friends had been seen, and knew that wherever he’d gone, more were sure to be found. Looking to her friends, she knew that they too were every bit as eager as she was to be done with the Winter Palace, and all the absurdities that were the Orlesian people. The sooner they rooted out the assassin, the sooner they could all go home...


	58. Chapter 58

Picking her way silently into the formal dining room just off the garden, Sylwynn got the eerie feeling that they were headed for an ambush. It wouldn’t be a surprise, as the one Venatori had raced off upon seeing her, rather than sticking around to fight. Glancing back at the others, she saw the intense way Cole was looking at her. Offering him a small smile, she listened as he spoke softly, trying not to attract attention to them for as long as was possible.

“He’s frightened.” Cole began.

“Who’s frightened?” she replied, her voice little more than a whisper.

“Cullen. He worries that you’ll find trouble you can’t handle. He wants to be at your side, but... knows he can’t. He needs you to be safe.”

“That’s why you’re all here.” she smiled, meeting his icy blue eyes.

“Tiny, small, helpless. Two lives in one... Tiredness that I can feel. _It_ is making you tired... Stomach churning, food tasting foul, making you sick. But... It is _growing_. Soon, it won’t be like this... It says that Cullen put it there...”

“What...” she began, her voice soft.

“There... Where Cullen put it. It made you _happy_ ” Cole replied, taking her hand and resting it over her belly. “But... How did Cullen put it there?”

“I’ll explain later, Kid. Let’s just focus on why we’re here and be done with this place.” Varric replied softly, looking from Cole to the others.

Blushing brightly, she realized she should have known Cole would sense the da’len she carried. He nodded his head at Varric’s comment though, making her let out a sigh of relief. Turning her attention back to the dining room, she smirked as she watched two Venatori warriors enter, speaking softly between themselves. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they failed to notice Sylwynn and her companions, giving them the element of surprise. Calling up a barrier to protect them, she spun her staff to charge the air with the lightning she so loved to cast.

“What the? Where did _they_ come from?” one of the men asked, turning to face them as the air crackled loudly in anticipation of the coming storm.

“It’s the Inquisition’s Herald! Take her head!” the other man called, charging toward them.

Filling the room with lightning, Sylwynn directed it at the Venatori, shrouding their bodies with raw electrical energy. It was enough of a jolt to slow them down, allowing her friends an easy attack on them. Watching as Bull charged forth with his heavy axe, she wrapped the weapon in a sheath of flame, making the damage he did that much worse. Smiling as Cole disappeared, she knew he was going to flank the men, striking them from the shadows. Looking to both Varric and Blackwall, she added a measure of ice to their weapons so that when Bull charged their opponents, he was more likely to shatter body parts in addition to the regular damage he would do from such an assault.

Calling up her spirit blade and staff shield, Sylwynn darted towards the first man, striking him in the belly. Spinning around behind him, she then lashed out at his legs, severing the tendon behind his right leg. Flipping over backwards, she landed just before the other man, twirling swiftly to block his attack with her shield. Swiping his legs, she flipped over him to avoid the first man’s attack. Bull was quick to take advantage of it, using a powerful stroke to sever the man’s head. Turning to survey the area, she watched as several more Venatori filled the dining room. Spinning her staff expertly, she couldn’t keep the grin from her face.

“The Orlesians want to dance, and it looks like the Venatori are eager to participate. Shall we oblige them?” she smirked.

“Gladly.” Blackwall replied.

Nodding to her friends, she called up another barrier to protect them all. Watching Bull and Blackwall charge the man from either side, she cast an ice spell on the ground so that the Venatori would lose their footing. Varric remained close, firing bolts from Bianca as fast as was physically possible. Jumping to the side as she caught movement from another of the Venatori, she found herself hesitate when the headless man lunged at one of his former allies. Paling, she turned to Dorian, knowing he was the one responsible for animating the corpse. Seeing the mischievous grin he gave her, she shook her head. He had the stomach for such a discipline as the Mortalitasi, whereas she did not.

Calling up a powerful storm to fill the room, she soon had lightning striking from the ceiling above them as well as the ground beneath their feet. Dodging the blade of one of the Venatori rogues, she was unprepared for the woman to spin behind her as quickly as she had, granting an easy shot to her back. The blade slipped deep into her shoulder, cracking the bone as it passed through. There was something more to it though, something that made her suddenly feel weak and disoriented...

_Poison_...

Driving her spirit blade into the woman’s chest, she watched her sink slowly to the ground at her feet. Staggering as she tried to keep her own footing, she soon found that she too was unable to remain standing. Dropping to her knees, she placed a hand on the cool marble floor to try and keep herself up. Calling on her healing abilities, she wrapped herself in a blanket of soft, green magic. The world outside the little bubble she’d created for herself seemed to fade. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she found it difficult to think of anything other than the pain the poison had unleashed through her body. Wrapping an extra layer of healing magic around the tiny life within her, she ensured it was protected from the burning that flowed through her veins just then. Glancing to her left as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to fight off an attacker just yet.

Seeing Dorian squatting beside her, she felt his healing energy blend with hers. It was warm and welcome, giving her the added strength she needed to remove the poison and mend the wound. Closing her eyes, she savored the tenderness that blanketed her from the Tevinter’s spell. Getting slowly to her feet as her strength returned, she held her spirit blade at the ready, prepared to fight anyone that got close enough. Seeing Cole finish off the last opponent, she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Try not to do that again, yes?” Dorian smirked.

“I will if you will.” she teased, grabbing his shirt from under his armor.

“Agreed, kadan. I would feel a great deal better if you _both_ steered clear of the Venatori’s blades.” Bull smiled gently.

“She’s a fighter, that’s all she’s known since joining the Inquisition. I doubt she’ll stay away from a fight any more than _you_ would.” Blackwall added, looking to the large Qunari.

“They have a point, Tiny. Let’s all just concentrate on finding the _leader_ of this bunch of boneheads and dealing with them accordingly. The sooner we do, the sooner we can call it a night.” Varric said, slipping Bianca into her holster on his back.

Nodding her head in agreement, she turned her attention to where the Venatori had come from. Moving slowly into the little library, she heard voices echoing down to her from one of the rooms above. Creeping along the stairs as they picked their way up, she watched as one of the spellbinders gave direction to several of his men in preparation for an ambush. Watching Cole disappear into the shadows, she grinned back at her friends just before bursting out from the staircase, catching the Venatori off guard and blowing their ambush before they even had the chance to spring the trap. 

Trapping the spellbinder in a cage of lightning, she quickly used her ability to disrupt his use of his magic, wanting to protect her companions from anything he might use against them. Feeling a barrier slide over her, she smiled briefly at Dorian, grateful that he’d beat her to it. Pulling out her spirit blade, she was soon engaged in combat with one of the men wanting to protect the spellbinder. Blocking his every blow, she turned his attack against him, causing him to injure the mage rather than striking her. Laughing s the man cried out at the sudden move, she turned on the Magister and fired a volley of lightning at him.

Watching the man shake violently before dropping to the ground, Sylwynn rolled out of the way as another of the Venatori tried to come at her from the left. Cole was there however, appearing from the shadows to land a debilitating blow against the man. Watching him crumple beneath the force of the attack, she turned her attention to the next man wanting to cause them harm. Spotting another rogue like the one that had injured her only moments before, she focused all her energy on keeping him where he was. Summoning a block of ice, she locked the man’s feet to the ground, effectively trapping him and making him an easy target for her friends.

“I got this one!” Blackwall called, charging toward the man.

“No, no, please!” the man cried out, desperately trying to free himself from the ice.

Spinning beneath the blade of another Venatori warrior, Sylwynn used her spirit blade to strike at his knees. His gasp of surprise as he dropped to the ground made her giggle, as he hadn’t expected a _mage_ to engage in physical combat. It made her wonder. How many of the Magisters ever did so? Did they hide behind their spells, or were some of them actually _brave_ enough to draw a weapon against their opponent and try to bring them down as she did. Moving slightly to the side as Bull came in, she watched as he cleaved the man almost in two. The sight of all that blood and entrails made her queasy, but she knew she couldn’t let the nauseating feeling take over her just then.

Watching as another rogue made towards the door of a balcony, she thought certain he would make an escape. Hearing him gurgle suddenly before dropping to the ground, she took a hesitant step back, holding her weapons at the ready. Seeing the elven ambassador, Briala, stepping from behind him, she knew the woman had delivered the blow that had ended the man’s life.

“Fancy meeting you here...” Briala began. “Shouldn’t you be dancing, Inquisitor? What will the nobility say?”

“No doubt there’s a line of people breathlessly waiting for dances with me.” Sylwynn replied.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if there was...” she said, turning toward the open balcony door. “You’ve cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you’ve beaten me to it. So... the Council of Heralds’ emissary in the courtyard... That’s not your work, is it?”

“He was dead when I arrived.”

“I expected as much. You may have _arrived_ with the Grand Duke, but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew he was smuggling his chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”

“The Empress needs to know what’s going on.” Sylwynn stated.

“You can try to warn her... She won’t believe anything from me. I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”

“I would consider such an alliance.”

“We can help each other, Inquisitor. We are both outsiders here, after all. I know which way the wind is blowing. I’d bet coin that you’ll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It... could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought.” Briala smiled slightly.

Watching her jump down off the balcony, Sylwynn furrowed her brow. There was more going on there than she’d originally suspected, and she wondered how much more the events of the night would change before it was over. Hearing Blackwall grunt objectionably, she turned to face her friends.

“Is everything alright? She asked.

“Is it just me, or is everyone here trying to bribe us into doing their bidding?” he replied.

“My good man, that’s just Orlais. You could almost mistake it for a soiree back home. Just add a bit of blood magic and a couple human sacrifices and voila! A traditional Tevinter party.” Dorian responded sarcastically.

“Let’s try to avoid that, shall we?” Varric smirked. “We’ve already got enough to deal with here without adding sacrifices to the mess.” 

“I don’t like the masks. Faces behind faces that only tell lies. Cold, unfeeling... hiding so they don’t have to face the truth, what’s real.” Cole said, looking directly at Sylwynn.

“No good as a disguise, you can still see their lips. Body language tells more about them than I think they know. As fashion goes, I don’t know. I’ve seen dumber.” Bull added, moving toward the balcony.

“The colors are pretty though.” Cole said, following after him.

“Let’s get back to the ballroom, inform Leliana of what we’ve learned. Perhaps she can give us some advice here.” Sylwynn stated, moving to the balcony ledge and jumping down.

“So long as Gaspard doesn’t become Emperor, I’m fine with whatever you decide to do, Sylwynn.” Blackwall added, following her over the edge.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn knew that they needed to find the assassin soon, else their whole reason for being here would be moot. Leading her friends back through the garden, she stopped just outside the door to the servants’ quarters to cast the spell that would disguise their weapons and armor once again. Ensuring they showed no signs of battle or bloodshed, she turned the handle and stepped casually from the room, as though she’d never been away from the ball.


	59. Chapter 59

“Inquisitor Lavellan?” Grand Duchess Florianne smiled as she entered the ballroom. “We met briefly... I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party.”

“Is there something I can do for you, your Grace?” Sylwynn asked, offering the woman a small smile.

“Indeed you can. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of a... certain person. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”

“I’m already taken, your Grace.” Sylwynn replied.

“Your lover has nothing to fear. This is business, not pleasure.”

Following her to the dance floor, Sylwynn was reminded of how many times she’d argued with Drew over her dancing lessons. She’d managed thusfar to avoid such an event, though now it was imperative that she perform her best in front of all the nobility. She would have to thank the man for it later, provided she survived all the scheming and double dealing. Letting Florianne take the role of the woman, she took her place as the male partner, unfamiliar with it as she was. Holding her breath as the music started, she prayed to the Creators she wouldn’t mess up or step on the Grand Duchess’ foot.

“Have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? What do you know about our civil war?” Florianne asked.

“I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire.” Sylwynn replied, leading the Duchess in the dance.

“Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the empire is the center of everyone’s world. It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?”

“I hope we are of one mind on this.”

“In times like these, it’s hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, your Grace?” Sylwynn asked, her subtle interrogation going unnoticed by the other woman.

“I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard, and have been everywhere in the palace... You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor... and a matter of concern to some.”

“Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?”

“A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

“If I’ve learned anything, your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one.”

“In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

“I thought ‘dangerous machinations’ were the national sport in Orlais.” Sylwynn said, finishing the dance to great approval of the court. 

Walking slowly toward the stairs with Florianne, she listened as she spoke in hushed tones as quickly as she dared.

“You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard’s secrets. I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

“We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we.” Sylwynn smiled, making her way up the stairs.

Spotting Josephine approaching, she returned the warm smile the woman gave her.

“You’ll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often.”

“I’d happily do more dancing... just not with Corypheus.” she lied, not wanting to disappoint her friend. 

“I promise not to invite him to your next ball.” Josephine beamed.

Walking off toward one of the balconies, she watched as both Leliana and Cullen made their way over. Offering her love a relieved smile, she knew his was the only one she needed to see to keep up the appearance that she was actually enjoying herself. The truth was that she despised all the scheming, and wanted nothing more than to be as far away from the court as was physically possible.

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked.

“More importantly, what happened in the servants’ quarters? Cole told me there was fighting.” Cullen added.

“I hope you have good news... It appears the peace talks are crumbling/” Josephine worried.

“The Grand Duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor, but I’m not sure I buy it.” Sylwynn replied.

“Florianne and her brother are as thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.” Leliana said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Then... the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.” Cullen said, looking from Leliana to his love.

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.” Josephine stated.

“Then perhaps we should let her die.” Leliana suggested.

“I like where this is goin.” Sylwynn mused, tapping her lip.

“ _I_ don’t! If Corypheus succeeds...” Josephine exclaimed.

“What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plans, the empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious.” Leliana said coldly.

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene. She’s right.” Cullen agreed. 

“Do you realize what you’re suggesting, Leliana?” Josephine asked incredulously.

“Sometimes, the best path is not the easiest one.” Leliana replied harshly.

“You’re asking me to decide what’s best for Orlais.” Sylwynn said, folding her arms across her chest as she met the woman’s eyes.

“More then that... Whoever controls the Imperial throne will affect all of Thedas.” Cullen stated.

“You cannot stop Corypheus without a decision. You _must_ support someone, or all is lost.” Leliana declared.

“Then we should support Celene. She _is_ the rightful ruler. Why would we say otherwise?” Josephine asked.

“Because she led Orlais to this point. I’d say Gaspard, provided his sister is wrong about him.” Cullen replied.

“I would suggest Briala. She could bring true peace, not only to the empire, but also to its elves.” Leliana offered.

“This is, however, your decision, Inquisitor. Not ours.” Josephine sighed.

“I can’t decide this. Not yet.” Sylwynn said, looking between her advisors.

“You must. Even inaction is a decision, Inquisitor.” Leliana stated.

“You could speak o Celene in the ballroom, but she won’t act. Not without proof.” Josephine said.

“If Gaspard is guilty, he’ll admit nothing. If he’s innocent, he knows nothing. We need the truth.” Cullen offered.

“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Leliana asked.

“She said Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination.” Sylwynn replied.

“Which could be a trap.” Cullen worried.

“Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.” Josephine said hopefully.

“Then get me access, and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position, Cullen.”

“At once. Be careful, Inquisitor.” Cullen nodded, meeting her eyes to express the full level of his concern.

Offering him a warm smile, she waited until both Josephine and Leliana had moved off before stepping closer to him. Feeling his hand lightly brush her face, she closed her eyes to savor the sensation of his touch.

“I was terrified when I heard you’d been hurt. I know I shouldn’t worry, but you and our baby...” he whispered.

“Dorian was fast to act, and Blackwall, Bull and Cole made sure I was well guarded. It was a surprise attack, and I managed to use the spirit blade to ensure the woman didn’t get another chance to strike before I felt the effects of the poison.” she replied softly.

“Just... please try to be careful? I couldn’t...”

“You have my word, love.” she whispered, leaning close enough to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Moving away, Sylwynn knew he wouldn’t stop fearing for her safety. She was forced into a dangerous situation just by being at the Winter Palace, though the nobles were no longer as big a threat as they were when she’d first arrived. She carried their future, something she wanted to preserve with all she was. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as the memory of when they’d made the da’len slipped into her thoughts. And again when Cullen had told her he hoped it was a girl she held safe within her. Thinking about it, she fully understood and agreed with his concerns. 

Knowing it would take both Josephine and Leliana time to arrange access to the royal wing for her, Sylwynn decided to mingle with some of the men and women they hoped to score alliances with. Spotting Cullen off to the side as she spoke with one of the dowagers, she furrowed her brow as some of the conversation reached her.

“Commander... You have the most beautiful eyes.” one of the men standing next to him said.  
“His eyes aren’t the _only_ thing marvelous about him.” a woman added.

“Did you just pinch my bottom?” Cullen asked, pressing himself closer to the wall.

“I couldn’t help myself! You _are_ here without a companion, Commander.” she giggled.

“I’ve already told you, I’m spoken for.” he retorted, meeting the woman’s eyes as he put some distance between them.

“Are you married then, Commander?” another woman asked.

“Yes.” he stated firmly.

“But your lover is not here... Perhaps she’d be willing to share?” a man asked.

Gritting her teeth, Sylwynn wanted to drive the people bothering him away. Not because she was jealous, but because she knew he didn’t appreciate the attention. The fact that he’d answered one of the questions with a ‘yes, he was married’ made her heart skip a beat. Turning to the dowager, she saw the woman smiling warmly at her.

“You’d best go save your lover, else the members of the court are likely to try and drag him away.” the woman grinned.

Nodding her thanks, Sylwynn smiled back before making her way over to where Cullen stood. Smiling brightly at him, she pressed him back against the white marble wall and kissed him hotly. His arms were around her the moment they touched, telling her he was desperately pleased to hold her just then. She knew he’d been trying all evening to keep their relationship a secret, but the nobles wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Moaning as his hand found her bottom and pulled it hard against him, she felt his need for her in the way he returned her fiery kiss. Stepping back as he slowly released her, she smiled as he blushed a brilliant crimson. 

“Inquisitor... ma vhenan.” he said softly. “I love you...”

“And I love you, ma vhenan.” she replied, running her thumb over his bottom lip. “And no. I don’t share.” she finished, looking to the startled faces of those gathered around them.

“I await your order, my love.” Cullen grinned, seeing the way they looked from him to Sylwynn.

The muffled whispers of the nobles as she left made her smile. It wouldn’t be long before everyone in Orlais knew they were together, and she found she couldn’t wait. It wasn’t so much for her benefit, but rather for Cullen’s. He was uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, and she hoped that now he might find a moment’s peace. There were more important things for them to be doing rather than fending off unwanted suitors. If they weren’t so conceited and self absorbed, they might be able to see that.

Seeing Josephine approaching her some time later, she hoped the woman was coming to tell her she’d been granted access. Watching as a rather large, burly human followed her, she hoped her friend wasn’t in any danger. Nodding her head as the pair stopped before her, she wondered what was on Josephine’s mind. Plastering on her best smile, she hoped it would be enough to keep them from seeing the annoyance in her eyes.

“Inquisitor, may I introduce you to Duke Feyrel. He’s requested a dance with you and I told him you’ would consider it an honor.” Josephine smiled, looking nervously from her to the man at her side.

He wore a blue vest over a white silk shirt that sported buttons of gold. His pants were woven from a swath of Imperial samite, pristine as the first snows of winter. Black boots with heels in traditional Orlesian fashion held his great stature, and she found herself wondering why anyone would wish to wear something so useless. A gilded mask of sapphire and gold covered most of his face, though the hardness of his eyes radiated through the small openings. Something about him made her wish to be _anywhere_ but there at the moment, and she slowly let her eyes move from the bear of a man back to Josephine.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. I’ve been hoping for this moment since I learned you would be attending.” the man said suavely. 

“Why, thank you, Duke Feyrel. I apologize, but I must...” she replied, her eyes shifting to Josephine as the woman attempted to gain her attention.

Furrowing her brow ever so slightly, she watched as Josephine folded her hands together, imploring her to accept the man’s offer to dance. She seemed desperate, and so Sylwynn turned her attention back to the Duke.

“Warn you, I’m a terrible dancer.” she finished, catching the relief in the Antivan woman’s eyes.

“Nonsense Lady Lavellan. I watched you dancing with the Grand Duchess and find your steps to be perfect. Come, I shall enjoy this moment with you.” the man grinned.

Swallowing the unease she felt in her heart at the man’s nearness, she hoped they wouldn’t be long together on the floor. Waiting for the music to start, she closed her eyes a moment as she attempted to recall the steps. Biting her lip as his foot found hers on multiple occasions, she wondered if the man had ever had a lesson in his life. Gritting her teeth as he spoke to her, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“You dance as though you walk on air, Inquisitor. As though your feet carry you on clouds.” he said.

“Oh, I assure you. My feet are firmly on the ground, as your own can attest.” she replied gently.

“I saw you speaking with the Commander earlier, are your troops awaiting your return any time soon?”

“No, they’re merely here to keep an eye on things so they don’t get out of hand.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Then perhaps I can steal you a moment to see if you’re as sweet as all the other knife-ears are.” he growled, turning her toward one of the corners of the dance floor.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, resisting the movement.

“Come now, I wish to know if _all_ Dalish are like those that pass through my lands. Are you as wild and savage as they?” he retorted, pulling her bottom close to his groin.

“I’m afraid I need to ask you to stop, Duke Feyrel. I have no wish to...”

“Of course you do, my dear. _All_ knife eared slaves are available for my pleasure, and you’re _certainly_ no exception.” he growled, caressing her neck as he pressed her against the wall.

“Get _away_ from me, you bastard!” she snarled, trying desperately to push him off.

“That’s it, little leaf whore. I _like_ it when you fight back.”

“Stop _touching_ me!”

Feeling the man’s hand slide up her skirt, she knew he’d feel the barrier of her armor if it went much higher. Struggling against him, she soon realized he wasn’t about to let her go until he’d gotten what he wanted out of her. Squirming away from his hand, she brought her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. The instant his hand moved, she balled up her fist and hit him square on the jaw. Continuing with her momentum, she pressed away from him in such an angle that she was able to leap up, plant both feet into his chest and flip over backward. Landing lightly in a crouched position, she watched as a bolt of lightning struck from the ceiling and arched into the man.

Growling, she only vaguely heard the noise of the crowd as she prepared to continue the fight. Nothing else seemed to matter just then, only killing the man who had tried to assault her. Feeling hands on her shoulder, she surrendered to the arms that wrapped around her and led her from the fight. The scent was familiar, and helped to clear the fog from her mind. Laughter echoed to her from what seemed a great distance now, and she wondered what had happened to create it.

“It’s ok, Sylwynn, I’ve got you.” Cullen said, holding her close.

Clinging to him, she felt her stomach churning as the mere memory of the other man’s touch. She’d heard it was painful to have someone not their mate caress them so, and now she knew it first hand. The cool night air was helping to ease her nausea though, and the scent of the man holding her was enough to keep her grounded.

“No one comes out here unless they’re wearing Inquisition attire!” Cullen growled, pulling guards in front of the balcony doors.

“Cullen?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Why in Andraste’s name did you attack the Duke?” Josephine shouted, pushing her way passed the guards.

“She was acting in self defense! The man was trying to force her into the shadows so that he could commit unspeakable atrocities upon her person!” Cullen exclaimed.

“We _need_ his alliance!” Josephine retorted.

“ _NOT_ at the expense of the _Inquisitor_!” Cullen shouted.

“Cullen!” Leliana stated slipping between the guards as she entered. “Is she alright?”

“Thankfully, yes. Her actions prevented anything... _terrible_ from happening.” he replied, holding Sylwynn a little tighter.

“That is good. Josie, an alliance with a man like that is one the Inquisition _doesn’t_ need. There are other people you can court. The nobles of Orlais look upon this incident with mirth. The Duke has suffered humiliation, and that is something we can capitalize on. The important thing here is that the Inquisitor is alright.” Leliana said firmly.

“I only agreed to dance with the man because you _begged_ me to, Josephine. I had no interest in doing so, _especially_ given the feeling I got from him.” Sylwynn stated softly.

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I’ll go see what I can do to smooth over the situation.” Josephine replied, knowing she’d been in the wrong to make such a demand of her.

Nodding her head, she turned to bury her face in Cullen’s chest. She hadn’t been frightened, per se, but she certainly wasn’t comfortable with the situation she’d been forced into. Now, here in Cullen’s arms, she let the scent of the man and the cool night air work to calm her twisting thoughts. She knew she still had to find the assassin but for now, here was where she needed to be.


	60. Chapter 60

The soothing energy of Cullen’s Templar power slid over her like a comforting blanket. Sighing as all traces of anger left her, she smiled gently before looking up to see his smile. There was concern in his eyes, and she knew there was more to the reason than just the Duke. Gently rubbing her thumb along his stubbled cheek, she hoped that her mere presence would help to ease his worry.

“Are you alright, love?” she asked gently.

“There was... I am now.” he replied.

There was... what?”

“I felt the presence of a demon in the ballroom. It was being drawn to the Duke, but I didn’t want it to feel the magic surrounding _you_. I was afraid that you...” he answered softly.

“Would become a victim of the demon’s influence.” she finished.

“I... Yes. I trust you and your ability, I just was worried that your anger towards the Duke would act as a beacon to it. If anything were to happen to you or...”

“Thank you, Cullen. I wasn’t able to feel anything like that, given how angry I was that the man had the nerve to... that he called me... That he...” she stammered.

“I was as well... I’m glad that you’ve been training and were able to fight him off.” Cullen said gently, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. “What did he call you?”

“I would rather not repeat it...” she answered, looking down.

Feeling Cullen’s finger lightly tilt her head up so he could meet her eyes, she closed her own briefly before uttering a sound.

“He called me a leaf eared whore, a slave, a halla hump... just... horrible things. He attacks the women of my People and abuses them most foully. If their clan is anything like _mine_...” she whispered.

“Then he’d be ensuring their destruction, little by little.”

“Yes. Cullen... Is there any way we can _help_ that clan? Find a way to _protect_ them from the Duke?”

“I’ll look into it. It might be best if you spoke with them personally, as they likely wouldn’t trust a human coming into their midst.”

“My scouts can track down the clan so that you can speak with them. The Duke’s lands border Val Firmin at the western edge of the Emerald Graves, and there are secret paths that are known only to the Dalish. I’m certain my spies can find them.” Leliana said softly, looking from Sylwynn to Cullen.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn watched as the woman slipped back out into the crowd, blending in so perfectly that it was almost impossible to distinguish her from any of the nobility milling about. Sighing, she knew that she too needed to return to the party, as many of the nobility were longing to speak with her about one thing or another. Pulling back slightly from Cullen, she offered him a small smile before leaning up on her toes to capture his lips for a tender kiss. Catching a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, she quickly stepped away from Cullen, wishing to preserve the secrecy of their relationship as best she could, despite the fact that she’d made it apparent to those around him that he was hers.

“Pardon me a moment. I did not wish to disturb you, Lady Inquisitor. I just had some information on the Duke your Sister Nightingale might find useful.” the dowager said, slipping between the guards.

“Lady Mantillon.” Sylwynn said, blushing slightly as she turned to face the woman.

Glancing to Cullen, she saw his cheeks flame red before he turned away, hoping to hide his embarrassment at being caught with her in his arms. Stepping towards the elderly woman, she offered her a small smile.

“Any help you could lend us would be greatly appreciated, my Lady.” Sylwynn replied.

“The Duke has allies; people he’s trapped in one scheme or another and made to do his bidding. Side with him, and those allies are yours. He has far more _enemies_ , however. If you were to pick one, and I’d be most pleased to make suggestions, you would soon find that what you lose from him, you gain ten times over. Even those he’s blackmailed would turn on him, if the offer of protection was sufficient enough.” she smiled slyly.

“It sounds like we’ve much to discuss, Lady Mantillon. I eagerly await your invitation.” Sylwynn grinned.

“Nonsense. I shall come to you at Skyhold, my dear. I’ll gather my things and the information I have and meet you there within a fortnight’s’ time. I am rather excited to see the center of the Inquisition, Lady Inquisitor.” she beamed. “Now, return to what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted.”

Watching her disappear behind the guards, Sylwynn turned to Cullen. He was still blushing slightly, which made the smile that graced her pretty face all the brighter. Stepping back over to him, she laced her arms around his waist, resting her head on his broad chest.

“I need you to be careful, vhenan. This Venatori assassin...” Cullen breathed, resting his head atop hers as he pulled her tightly into his arms.

“Will destroy everything if I can’t root them out. I have my suspicions as to where they’re hiding, but I need proof. Hopefully, I’ll be able to find something in the Royal Wing before they attack the Empress. Keep a close eye on her for me?” Sylwynn replied, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear.

“You have my word.”

Pulling back slowly, Sylwynn kissed him briefly before returning to the ballroom. She knew Cullen could care less about the Empress, so long as she and their child were safe. It was all that mattered to him, and she found she rather felt the same. Seeing Cole pop up beside her, she glanced briefly around to see if the nobility had spotted his sudden appearance as well.

“Cullen is afraid. They’re hunting him, following fear. He shouldn’t be here.” Cole whispered.

“Who’s hunting him?” she asked softly.

“Dark, shadows from his past, haunting hurting... He worries they’ll find you, trap you, keep you from returning to him... You must hurry, Sylwynn. Cullen needs to be away from here, safe within your arms, knowing you are safe in his. Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him. He needs you to hold him soon.”

“I will, Cole. Will you protect him while I’m in the Royal Wing? I don’t want him to get hurt any more than he wants me to.”

“I will.” Cole replied solemnly.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn knew the sooner she dealt with things here in the Winter Palace, the sooner they would be able to return to Skyhold, and the safety of the stone walls that would shelter them in their embrace. Moving off to locate her friends, Sylwynn soon found herself standing outside the door to the Royal Wing. Glancing about briefly, she slipped through the door and into the small alcove on the other side. Shutting the door silently behind her, she then secured the lock, not wanting anyone to follow them and perhaps arrange an ‘accident’. She’d encountered many of the nobles just outside, some of which were speaking about what they’d love to do with her if given the chance. It was painfully obvious that the elves of Orlais were little more than slaves to the desires of one person or another, and she desperately wished she could change that. Some of which didn’t care about status or alliances, only getting what they wanted when they wanted it.

“Leliana said this place was dangerous and you just wanna walk right in? This party’s looking up.” Bull teased, taking point as they started up the staircase.

Following close behind, she pulled her staff and held it in preparation for whatever might come at them. Hearing a scream from one of the rooms across the hall, she quickly made her way over. Blasting the door open, she saw an elven woman trying desperately to back away from her attacker. Taking only a heartbeat to look the person over, she rushed forward quickly, slamming bodily into her, and toppled the mask assailant out the open window. Looking down to see if the woman lived or not, she was content to see a large pool of blood surrounding the body. Turning her attention back to the elf, she squated down and offered her a friendly smile.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your dancing.” she said, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

“Thank you... I... No one was supposed to be here.” she replied, brushing herself off.

“If no one was supposed to be here, how did you get in?” Bull asked.

“Easy. The door was unlocked. Briala sent me here to see if there wasn’t some evidence against the Duke or the Empress that she could use to blackmail them. I should have known it was a trap.” the woman replied.

“Briala sent you? Did she herself give you the order to come down here?” Sylwynn asked.

“We receive our instructions through coded messages. That’s how I knew where to come to find Florianne’s room. She thought perhaps there might be something here on Gaspard, but I was attacked before I had a chance to search about.” the woman replied.

“Could anyone else have sent the message?” Sylwynn asked again.

“I suppose. But it had to be Briala. She’s looking for something she can use against the Empress to get back at her for breaking thing off just after she burned the alienages in Halamshiral.”

“Celene and Briala were lovers then? I would think that would be Celene’s scandal, not Briala’s.” Dorian observed.

“Briala turned her back on her own people to be the Empress’ pet, and now she wants to play revolutionary?” the woman retorted coldly. “If the Inquisition would grant me sanctuary, I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“Go talk to Commander Cullen in the ballroom, he’ll see to your safety.” Sylwyn replied, offering her a warm smile.

Watching her hurry off, she looked back at the others. They needed to find the assassin and deal with them before they bloodied the gilded floors of the Winter Palace more than they already had been. Listening for sounds of trouble as they went, Sylwynn helped the others search for anything they could use to coerce the Empress, Gaspard and Briala into working together. It wasn’t an easy goal, but with both Bull’s Ben Hassrath training and Dorian’s familiarity with courtly intrigue, she managed to dig up enough dirt to bury the three of them together. Knowing they had very little time left before the Empress was due to make her speech, she turned for the garden doors, knowing it was the fastest way back to the ballroom.

Stopping quickly as she saw the rift before her open, she cast a quick glance around. Archers had their bows drawn and aimed at her from the balconies and the ground, while demons stood fast as though awaiting orders. Across the small garden was a man tied to a post, as though he was to be a sacrifice for the hungry beasts of the fade. Hearing a familiar voice from the balcony above her to the right, she made certain her marked hand was hidden behind her back as she looked up at the masked face of the Grand Duchess.

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure. I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” Florianne smirked. “You’re such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

“I fear I’m a bit busy at the moment, if you’re looking for a dance partner.” Sylwynn replied sarcastically.

“Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of you meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.” Florianne grinned.

“Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?” Sylwynn asked, stalling so that Bull had the time he needed to form a battle plan for them.

“Celene’s death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world. Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless ‘Maker’ and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive god.”

“You’re Orlesian royalty. Why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?” Sylwynn asked, glancing about briefly.

“You think so small, Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world?” Florianne replied. “I admit, I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He always was a sore loser.”

“What exactly is in this for you?” Sylwynn questioned, knowing Bull only needed a moment more.

“The world, of course!” Florianne laughed. “I’ll deliver the _entire_ south of Thedas, and Corypheus will save me. When he has ascended to godhood, I will rule all Thedas in his name.”

“At this point, I’d think disappointment was an old friend.” Sylwynn smirked.

“You poor, deluded thing. You don’t know _half_ of what Samson and I have planned. And now I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years. Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the Master...” Florianne stated, turning her back on them and disappearing through one of the open doors.

Spinning her staff expertly, Sylwynn called up a barrier before launching a volley of lightning balls at the archers. Covering the ground in an electrical blanket, she made sure that it wouldn’t harm her friends before turning her attention fully to their enemies. Drawing her spirit blade, she charged toward the nearest archer, catching him by surprise as she executed a perfect shield bash on him. Rounding on the next, she sliced his belly open with her weapon, allowing his internal organs to spill to the ground. The stench that followed churned her stomach, and she thought briefly that she would be ill. Shaking it off quickly, she moved toward one of the rage demons that had appeared from the rift, engaging it with an ice shield from her staff.

The demon roared as it connected with her barrier, the ice temporarily freezing it in place. Hearing the battle roar Bull often emitted before charging his opponent, she rolled quickly out of the way. Seeing him shatter the demon with the force of his attack, she offered him a small smile. Turning her attention to the next foe, she flinched as she was sheathed in ice spat out by the despair demon across the courtyard. Shivering from the cold, she called up a ring of fire to surround herself, removing the effects of the beast that had tried to lock her to the ground.

Hearing Dorian call out for help, she turned to see him fighting off a terror demon and two shades. Knowing they were immune to his spell of fright, she quickly made her way over. Rolling beneath the attack of the terror demon as it took a swipe at the Tevinter, she brought her blade up in time to sever the limb. The roar was almost deafening, though she knew she couldn’t let it affect her. Spinning quickly, she caught the beast in the side while Dorian focused on the pair of shades. Feeling a painful barb enter her hip, she glanced back to see the shaft of an arrow protruding from her armor.

Biting back the pain, she spun quickly, using her staff to blast the woman with her most powerful lightning spell. Watching as she jerked for a moment before suddenly shaking it off, Sylwynn wondered how it was possible. Scanning the courtyard, she spotted a man in a cloak holding a staff himself and casting defensive spells on his allies. Rolling toward the archer, she drove her spirit blade into the woman’s chest before moving to engage the mage. It was obviously a surprise to the spellbinder, as he hadn’t expected her to wield a weapon capable of doing physical damage.

Striking quickly with her sword, she felt the spellbinder block her attack with magic meant to cleanse the area of unfriendly spells. Calling up a cage of lightning, she first surrounded the mage before using it to crush him. His cries of surprise were soon crushed, though she knew he was far from finished. Calling up a spell shield as he exploded the cage around him, she barely had time to dodge the jet of flames he shot at her from behind his own spell shield. Growling, she cast a hurried dispell before rolling close enough to impale him on her blade. His startled gasps made her grin, watching with relief as he crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Turning her attention back to the others, she found they’d nearly cleared the area of opponents to fight. Raising her marked hand, she quickly closed the rift so that nothing else could come through. Watching as Dorian took the last man down, she let out a ragged sigh of relief. She knew she had to return to the ballroom to keep the Duchess from executing her plan to assassinate Celene, but she had to take a moment to patch up wounds and remove the arrow from her bottom.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Varric said, moving behind her. “I think Curly might get upset about this if he saw the arrow. Your backside seems to be his favorite place to put his hands.” he finished, teasing slightly.

“He’d likely want to kill the archer himself though, and that would create more messes than we actually need.” Blackwall added.

“Oh, pish. We all _know_ he’s going to love rubbing it better later. He _is_ rather attached to our dear Inquisitor.” Dorian teased, casting the healing spell to close the wound.

Shaking her head, Sylwynn couldn’t help but grin. Her friends had a way of making light of any situation they encountered, and she was most grateful for it. Calling up a small water spell to wash them off, she met their eyes in turn.

“I had suspicion the Duchess was our infiltrator, and now we have proof. Come on. Let’s get back to the ballroom and expose her for the traitor she is.” Sylwynn said.

“You know, Boss? You’d actually make a pretty good Ben Hassrath.” Bull smiled brightly, slinging his axe over his shoulder.

“Coming from _you_ , that’s saying something.” Varric smiled.

“If we could get her to hide her expressions better, she’d never be suspected of being a Qunari spy.” Bull chuckled.

“Because _that’s_ what she wants to be, a Qunari spy. I think our beloved leader has _enough_ on her plate, amatus. After _this_ party, I’m certain she’ll have all of Orlais scrambling for her attention. Let’s go give them some, shall we?” Dorian smirked, pointing to where the Duchess had disappeared.

“Absolutely.” Sylwynn replied, meeting the man’s dark amber eyes.

Turning for the door, she knew the fate of the entire Orlesian Empire now rested squarely on her shoulders. Drawing in a hearty breath, she reached for the handle and stepped right into the path that would seal the Duchess’ fate.


	61. Chapter 61

Calling up the spell to hide her armor, Sylwynn covered all evidence that she’d just been in a fight with several archers, demons and lackeys that the Duchess had hired. Spotting Cullen moving swiftly toward her, she nodded to her friends as they quickly departed. Offering him a warm smile, she looked out across the ballroom floor to see Florianne walking side by side with her brother, Duke Gaspard. Catching the look the woman gave her, Sylwynn knew she was trying desperately to hide the fear in her eyes. There was curiosity in the Duke’s eyes as he glanced briefly at his sister, visible only slightly beneath his golden mask.

“Thank the Maker, you’re back. The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?” Cullen said softly.

“Wait here, Cullen. I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.” She replied, looking passed him to where the woman had gone.

“What? There’s no time! The Empress will begin her speech any _moment_...” he retorted, anxiety reflecting in his amber eyes.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Sylwynn let him know with her eyes that everything would be alright. Walking passed him, she made her way to the ballroom floor walking directly up the center so as to draw their notice to her. Seeing the eyes of the court looking down on her, she knew she had their full attention. She had their interest,if nothing else, as she’d been sure to charm the court with her mastery of their etiquette and protocol. Clearing her throat, she smirked as the Duchess turned to face her.

“We owe the court one more show, your Grace.” she said, loud enough that her voice would echo through the ballroom.

Meeting the woman’s eyes as she turned to face her, she knew she’d made her nervous by her slight hesitation.

“Inquisitor.” The Duchess replied, trying to act as though she hadn’t just ordered her death.

“The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, your Grace. Remember to smile.” Sylwynn grinned, moving up the stairs toward the Duchess. “This is your _party_. You wouldn’t want them to think you’d lost control.”

“Who would _not_ be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor.” Florianne said nervously, backing away from her.

Catching movement from hr left, Sylwynn noticed that both the Grand Duke as well as Briala were moving away, not wanting to be involved in what was about to unfold before them.

“I seem to recall you saying, “All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike’.” Sylwynn said confidently, catching how quickly Florianne looked to Gaspard in the hopes of his support. “When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance.” she finished, circling the Duchess like a predator.

Hearing the gasps of shock from the attending nobles and members of the court, she knew that if nothing else, the Duchess had been disgraced. Even the Empress seemed concerned with the allegation being made, and looked on her cousin as though she had just passed gas rather loudly.

“It’s _so_ easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. It was an ambitious plan; Celene, Gaspard, the _entire_ Council of Heralds... All your enemies under one roof.” Sylwynn continued, looking over at Gaspard as he realized the warning she’d given him earlier had merit.

“This is very entertaining, but... you do not imagine anyone _believes_ your wild stories?” the Duchess replied, backing away from her.

“I did not _wish_ to.” Gaspard said, moving towards them. “But it seems I have no choice.”

“Gaspard? You _cannot_ believe this! You _know_ I would never...” Florianne implored, hoping her brother would remain as loyal to her as she was to him.

Watching Gaspard turn and walk off, she knew Florianne was finished. He was soon joined by Briala, not wanting to implicate themselves in her scheming anymore than she was already implying.

“Gaspard?” Florianne called out once again.

Stepping slightly to the side, she watched as a pair of large, burly guards started down the steps toward the Duchess. The woman was panicking, knowing the fate that befell all traitors to the crown, no matter their station in the court. Seeing the woman drop to the ground in a heap of wild sobs, she knew Florianne would no longer be a problem, for _anyone_ in the Empire.

“You lost this fight ages ago, your Grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Sylwynn stated, watching as the guards collected the woman and escorted her from the room.

Looking up at the Empress, she met the woman’s eyes levelly. 

“Your Imperial Majesty. I think we should speak in private, elsewhere.” she said, moving to follow where Gaspard and Briala had gone.

“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard.” Briala accused.

“ _You’re_ the spymaster. If _anyone_ knew this atrocity was coming, it was you.” he retorted.

“You don’t deny your involvement.” Briala smirked.

“I _DO_ deny it! I knew _nothing_ of Florianne’s plans. But _you_! _You_ knew it all, and did _nothing_!” Gaspard snapped.

“I don’t know which is better. That you think I’m all seeing, or that you’re trying so hard to play innocent, and failing.” Briala replied.

“Enough.” The Empress interrupted. “We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the Empire, I _will_ have answers.”

“Every one of you is implicated. You all conspired to allow this to happen.” Sylwynn stated.

“That’s a bold claim, Inquisitor.” the Empress challenged. “Are you prepared to defend it?”

“You allowed the Grand Duke to sneak soldiers in, hoping he’d make a politically foolish move.” Sylwynn retorted.

“That’s duplicitous, even for you, Celene.” Gaspard said coldly.

“You took the bait.” Sylwynn stated, looking to the man. “I met your mercenary captain, your Grace. He says you were ready to attack tonight.”

“Clever move... if you were trying to get hanged for treason.” Briala smirked.

“And Briala was playing both of you.” Sylwynn continued. “She murdered your ambassadors and sent you each forged letters.”

“Even if I did, you can’t touch me.” Briala replied smoothly.

“No one will defend you once it’s revealed that you and Celene were lovers when she burned Halamshiral’s alienage.” Sylwynn retorted.

“You’ve made your point.” Celene said. “What do you want?”

“You are three of the best minds in the Empire. You could do so much for Orlais and your people if you stopped fighting.” Sylwynn answered.

“It is remarkably... _optimistic_ to believe that the three of us could ever forget our differences, Inquisitor.” Celene stated, looking to her cousin and former lover in turn.

“I know, your Majesty. But for the sake of your nation, you must at least _try_.” Sylwynn replied.

Seeing them nod, she watched as they turned to make their way back into the ballroom. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it would be something they had to do. It put her in the middle as mediator though, and she hoped that both she and Josephine were up to the enormous task it would be.

“I can’t believe you want to make a speech now.” Briala snapped.

“We have no choice. The nobility deserves an answer for what happened.” Celene replied, turning back to face the woman.

“Unless you want to pretend the war was... all a dream.” Gaspard said smoothly. “That would go over well. No more dithering. We make the cut swift and clean, kindest to all of us.” he finished.

Following them back into the ballroom, Sylwynn hoped they would be able to work together. Gaspard was interested in war, Celene in politics, and Briala in managing her underground network of spies and assassin. There would be little they wouldn’t be able to do if they set aside their differences for the sake of their country.

“Lords and Ladies of the court. We are pleased to announce that an accord has been reached. Our cousin Gaspard will now hold a place of honor in our cabinet.” Celene said to the crowd.

Looking down at the nobles, Sylwynn hoped there wasn’t even one of Florianne’s assassins left hiding down there. The targets the Empress and the Grand Duke made would be simple to hit. Calling up a barrier to protect them, she hoped she wouldn’t have to again saver their lives from an attempted coup.

“Friends.” Gaspard began. “We assembled are the leaders of the Empire. We must set the example for all Thedas. We _cannot_ be at war with each other while the Fade itself challenges our borders.”

“We must stand united, or surely we will fall alone.” Celene added.

“We will save Thedas from calamity, but only _together_ may we accomplish this.” Sylwynn stated.

“We will heal our wounded country. A long road of reconstruction lies before us. But tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace. Let the festivities commence!” Celene finished.

Listening as the crowd roared their approval, Sylwynn knew the Empire was stable, at least for now. With Gaspard leading Orlais’ military and Celene their allies, there was little they _wouldn’t_ be able to do. Moving back away from the rail, she hoped to slip away for a breath of fresh air. She didn’t want to admit it, but being surrounded by so many humans was making her feel uncomfortable. She trusted the men and women in the Inquisition, as they weren’t focused on petty squabbles and other such rubbish. Orlais was one big net of intrigue that could destroy someone if they weren’t careful, and she didn’t want to become the target of some patron’s assassin.

“Inquisitor! I wish to claim this first dance with you, my friend.” Gaspard said, taking her hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss upon the back.

“I would be honored, your Grace.” she replied, thinking she was anything but.

Letting him sweep her out onto the dance floor, she made pleasant conversation with him as she counted the steps in her head. He was an excellent partner though, and made following him easy. She thanked him kindly as they parted, and she once again attempted to slip away unseen. It was proving difficult however, and it took her some time before she was finally able to make an escape. Finding herself out on one of the balconies overlooking the garden, she let out a tired sigh of relief.

“The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory and yet, you are not present to hear them.” Morrigan said, moving to her side at the balcony rail. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”

“Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me. _You_ at least I’m glad to see.” Sylwynn replied.

“Then I have happy news, as you shall be seeing a great deal more of me.” Morrigan smirked. “By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid, including mine. Congratulations.”

“I had no idea you were interested in joining the Inquisition.” Sylwynn replied.

“The assignment has been given to me, regardless of my personal interest. Celene knows you face an opponent who wields great magical power, which is far more important than her curiosity. You will require my knowledge, if you are to defeat such magic. Regardless, Corypheus is a threat to Orlais, and to myself, thus I am not opposed to the appointment.”

“What skills do you have that would benefit us?”

“I have knowledge which falls... _beyond_ the the realm of most mages. I suspect this is also true of Corypheus, thus it behooves you to add to your arcane arsenal, yes? _Mundane_ knowledge will not bring the rift in the sky to a close, after all.”

“When you say ‘Knowledge beyond the realm of most mages’, do you mean blood magic?”

“I know many obscure, forbidden and forgotten arts... some of it you might consider blood magic, yes. Should thought of that frighten you, allow me to offer reassurance: knowledge alone does no harm. What I possess, I place at your disposal, to make use of or ignore as you desire.”

“Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.” Sylwynn smiled.

“A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold.” Morrigan finished, offer her a small smile before making her way back to the ballroom.

Watching only a moment, Sylwynn sighed and turned back to look out over the garden. She couldn’t wait to return to Skyhold herself, as it meant she could get away from all the scheming and backstabbing that went on at court. She knew she would be busier than she’d ever imagined once the nobles started arriving, and wouldn’t likely have time to slip away for a few stolen moments with Cullen. Now that he had the Orlesian chevaliers to work with, he himself would be trapped behind his desk trying to get everything organized for the battles that would follow. Hearing the soft footsteps landing lightly on the marble floor, she smiled gently to herself as she caught the scent that was unique to her love.

“There you are. Everyone’s been looking for you.” he said, moving to stand beside her at the rail. “Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?”

“With the exception of the Duke, things went according to plan for once. I couldn’t be happier.” she replied, smiling warmly at him.

“This whole operation had me on edge... I’m glad it’s over.”

Feeling his fingers slide gently across her cheek as they made their way down the milky column of her neck to rest on her shoulder, she closed her eyes to savor the touch. Turning to meet his eyes, she saw the concern and relief that reflected back at her.

“I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight. You and our future.” he said gently.

Smiling again, she watched as he looked back at the cheers coming from the ballroom. The Orlesian nobles were celebrating happily, but all she wanted to do was go home. They weren’t planning on leaving until the following morning however, which meant she would be forced to remain in Orlais for the night. Closing her eyes, she hoped she could spend it curled up in Cullen’s arms.

“I may _never_ have another chance like this, so I must ask...” Cullen said, stepping away from her and bowing as he extended his hand. “May I have this dance, my Lady?”

Meeting his eyes as she turned to face him, she saw the love he had for her reflecting brightly in his amber orbs. Smiling fondly, she reached out to take the hand he offered her.

“Of course! I thought you didn’t dance.” she replied, smirking playfully as she stepped into his arms.

“For you, I’ll try.” he replied, pulling her close.

Letting him lead her through the steps, she closed the gap between them and rest her head against his powerful chest. The steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath her ear was soothing, and she closed her eyes. The world could collapse around them and she wouldn’t care. It was several moments later when she realized they were no longer moving, rather standing still as they held each other close. Sighing happily, she knew he didn’t want the moment of privacy they had to end either. 

The Winter Palace was alive with activity as the party raged on, yet she wanted only to be with her love. Wrapping them in a spell of invisibility, she led Cullen through the tangled mess of people as they celebrated peace. Making her way outside, she then walked with him down the street to the hotel she was staying in for the night, letting the spell dissipate as she went. Closing the door to her room behind them once they’d arrived, she secured the lock with both the key as well as her magic. Smiling up at Cullen, she removed her armor and outer clothing before crawling into the bed. Curling up beside him once he’d done the same, she was soon fast asleep in his arms, her dreams filled with all the hopes she had for their future.


	62. Chapter 62

The days that followed were a flurry of activity. Her return to Skyhold had taken longer than she’d hoped, as every time she attempted to leave, some noble or other was demanding she meet with them. Josephine wasn’t much help either, as she insisted Sylwynn take the time to attend their parties in hopes of gaining alliances. Finally managing an escape after several days, she wanted nothing more than to kiss the ground in the safe stone walls of her home as she arrived. Keeping herself isolated as much as possible was difficult, as she was constantly surrounded by those wishing her attention. Spotting Josephine speaking with a Chantry Priestess, she sighed as the woman flagged her over.

“The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine! I _must_ speak with them at once!”

“And you will, in time. The Inquisitor has only just returned, and would, I am certain, appreciate some time to herself, after the Winter Palace.” Josephine replied.

“Inquisitor, please! Might I have a moment of your time?” the woman asked, stepping over.

“What can I do for you?” Sylwynn replied, her mind already weary of the woman’s presence.

Listening as she spoke about bringing Leliana and Cassandra to Val Royeaux as candidates for Divine, she groaned inwardly. Telling the woman that she would have to let them decide before sending her off, she looked to Josephine as she spoke about what was next.

“Next I’m going to find a quiet place _away_ from everyone so that I can just _think_!” she snapped. “I’ve been surrounded by people wanting my favor for _days_ now, Josephine. I need some time _alone_.” she finished, nearly growling.

“Forgive me, I hadn’t realized I’d been pushing you so hard.” the woman replied.

“I _may_ be the Inquisitor, but I’m still _Dalish_. I need to feel the wind through the trees or hear the song of the forest every once in awhile, Josephine. I’ve had _none_ of that since we started preparing for the ball. After all that’s happened, I need it now more than ever. Please understand, this isn’t anything you can fix. I... I just need some time alone.” she sighed, rubbing her temples.

“I shall see that you’re not disturbed for the rest of the day at least. I’ll put off all your scheduled meetings until day after tomorrow, if I can arrange it.” Josephine replied, offering her a small smile.

“That would be greatly appreciated.”

Returning the woman’s smile slightly, Sylwynn made her way up to her room. Packing a small bag, she slipped silently out of the castle and into the courtyard. Glancing up at Cullen’s office, she wished more than anything he would join her in her isolation. He’d been terribly busy since their return however, and she wondered if he’d even taken time to eat or sleep. Sighing, she glanced around briefly before disappearing from view by use of a spell. Making her way to the quiet, secluded pool, she removed her clothing and slipped into the steaming hot water.

Resting her head against one of the rocks, she closed her eyes as she tried to imagine what it would be like when all this was over. The vision of her and her daughter returning to the quiet hose that Cullen had grown up in washed over her once again, and she found herself longing desperately for the peace it promised. It might have only been wishful thinking on her part, but she somehow got the impression that it was more than simple fancy. Letting herself soak for the better part of the afternoon, she sighed as she thought about returning to the keep.

Taking her time to dry off and dress, she cast the spell on herself once again so that no one would see her as she made her way back. Dropping the spell once inside Skyhold’s gates, she returned her pack to her room and went for a little supper. Hearing that Cullen hadn’t been down to eat in a few days, she hoped he wasn’t actually ill. Breathing a little easier when she heard that Solas had been bringing him food, she knew she would have to thank the man for his thoughtfulness. Entering the rotunda, she smiled as she saw the new additions he’d made to the walls. Looking to where he was sitting at his table, she arched a brow as she saw his reaction to the tea he was drinking.

“Something wrong with your tea?” she asked.

“It is tea. I detest the stuff.” he replied, meeting her eyes. “But this morning, I needed to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also need a favor.”

“You just have to ask.” she smiled.

“One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept.” he said, his eyes filled with worry.

“I’d be happy to help. What did these mages use to capture your friend? Blood magic?”

“A summoning circle, I would imagine.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.”

“I thought spirits wanted to find their way into this world.” she asked curiously.

“Some do, certainly. Just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic Rivain. But not _everyone_ wishes to go to Rivain. My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it had no wish to come here physically.” Solas said, his frustration evident in his tone.

“Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?” Sylwynn asked.

“No. It knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give, and intend to torture it.” he replied.

“Alright. Let’s go get your friend.”

“Thank you... I got a sense of my friend’s location before I awoke. I will mark it on our map, and be ready to depart at your convenience, Sylwynn.”

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning, if you think that would be alright.”

“That would be excellent, lethallan, thank you again.”

“And I wanted to thank you, Solas.”

“Whatever for?”

“Making sure Cullen was at least eating, even if it wasn’t very much.”

“You are welcome. He is your vhenan, and I would not wish to see you suffer for his poor health. You are... _delicate_ enough already.”

Placing her hand on his shoulder in thanks, she turned for the door that would take her to the bridge leading to Cullen’s office. Slipping silently inside, she listened as he spoke with the troops surrounding his desk. She knew he couldn’t see her, not just yet, and so remained silent for the time being.

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.” Cullen said, looking at one of the soldiers to his left.

“Yes Ser, we’ll begin preparations at once.” the woman replied.

“In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to...” he said, catching his first view of her as the troops parted slightly.

Offering him a small smile, she watched as he regained his composure and continued.

“Assist... with the relief efforts. That will be all.”

“Ser.” the woman saluted, turning for the door.

Seeing him moving from behind his desk to follow them, she smiled as he closed the door tightly behind them. Hearing him sigh as he rest his hands against the door and looked to the ground, she offered him a small smile.

“There’s always something more, isn’t there.” he breathed.

“Wishing we were somewhere else?” she asked, teasing slightly.

“I _barely_ found time to get away before.” he chuckled, meeting her eyes before turning back for his desk. “This war won’t last forever... When it started, I... I hadn’t _considered_ much beyond our survival. Things are _different_ now.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, moving closer to him.

“I find myself wondering what will happen... when this is over. I won’t want to move on, not from you...” he said gently, tracing her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. “But I... I don’t know what you... that is _if_ you... um...” he finished, blushing as he turned his attention to his desk and the paperwork there.

“Cullen... do you need to ask?” Sylwynn said gently, squeezing herself between him and the desk.

“I suppose not... I want... I...” he stuttered softly, trying to find the words he wished to say.

Scooting back on the table so she was actually sitting there, she gasped in surprise as she knocked over a bottle of wine, shattering it all over the floor. Looking quickly from the bottle to Cullen, she saw him meet her eyes after he too had glanced down at the bottle. Feeling a thrill of excitement rush over her as he swept the table clean, she giggled as he scooted her back further, laying her beneath him as he came to rest over her. Cradling him with her body, she surrendered to the passionate kiss as he claimed her lips.

Tugging off his surcoat, she helped him out of his armor before tossing it to the ground. His hand worked the leather of her vest, unfastening the golden clasps to release her of its confinement. Sitting up slightly so he could pull her shirt over her head, she quickly did the same for him. Letting her fingers work the laces of his pants, she soon had him freed of them, as well as his boots. The evening air was chill on her skin as he divested her of her remaining clothing, exposing her to his passionate hunger.

Feeling him enter her heated core, Sylwynn wrapped a shapely leg around his lean waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Letting her hands move along the powerful muscles of his back, she traced the scars with her fingers, knowing that each was a reminder of all he’d suffered before joining the Inquisition. Gripping his bottom firmly, she rocked herself against him, savoring each stroke as he met her eager thrusts. Kissing him passionately as he moved within her, she helped him move a leg over his shoulder, changing the position for greater access.

“I’ve missed you, vhenan.” he breathed, caressing her throat.

“And I you, emma lath.” she replied, arching up against him. “I’m burning, Cullen... I want to cum for you.”

“Yes, love... Let me feel you shatter... I need to feel you writhing beneath me...” he said gruffly, claiming her lips once again.

“Oh, Cullen... Harder...”

Her belly tightened as he obliged her, bringing her nearer to the pinnacle of her passion. Rocking herself hard against him, she was soon spiraling into the abyss of a powerful orgasm. Gripping him hard against her as she neared another, she felt as though she would burst from the sheer joy of it. Leaning up to caress his throat, Sylwynn growled hungrily in his ear before nipping lightly at the lobe.

“Cum for me, Cullen. I need to feel you erupt into me...” she purred, thrusting herself hard against him.

“I can’t refuse you, Syl... Maker, you feel so good.”

“Cullen... I’m going to cum again... Cum with me... Oh Cullen... CULLEN!” she cried out, biting his shoulder as another orgasm tore through her.

“Yes... Oh, Maker... Syl, I’m going to cum... Oh yes... Oh Sylwynn... YES!” he growled, thrusting harder into her heated core.

Feeling him erupt within her made her cum yet again, her body burning with heated desire for him. Gasping for air as he rest over her, she leaned up to capture his lips, savoring the passion that ignited within them. He we trembling slightly as he leaned on his forearms, his body slick with sweat. Gasping as he withdrew, she cuddled close to him as he lay back on the desk. She knew he wasn’t spent, as he was already growing hard as they lay there. Smiling to herself, she knew they would be spending the night in each other’s arms, no matter where that happened to be.

“Arinaya.” she said, tracing small circles on his belly.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, lightly trailing his fingers over her hip.

“My mother’s name was Arinaya. Arinaya Marethari Lavellan.” she replied, smiling warmly.

“It’s beautiful, just as you are.” he said softly. “We should lock the doors before someone tries to interrupt us.”

Letting him slip from beneath her, she rolled over to watch as he walked naked to each of the doors and bolted them shut. Seeing him grin as he glanced from her to a ladder, she swung her legs over the desk and hopped down. Kissing him hotly, she turned to the ladder and climbed up, curious to see what it was he had hiding up there. Spotting a bed and small table, she arched a brow as she turned to face him.

“Wanted to be closer to your work?” she teased, slipping her arms around his waist as he approached.

“I needed to do _something_ to keep my mind off how much I was missing you.” he replied, kissing her hotly as he backed her toward the bed.

Surrendering to their passion, Sylwynn wondered how it was she’d ever lived without him. She’d never dreamed she’d be bonded to a human, though now she couldn’t imagine her life if Cullen wasn’t in it. Collapsing in his arms in the early morning hours, she snuggled close as her eyes slowly drifted shut. Her dreams were filled with laughter and love, her children and Cullen as they raced over a grassy hill. It was all she’d wanted in her life, even if she’d been too stubborn to admit it at first.

Waking several hours later, she felt the gentle rays of the early morning sun as it caressed her bare skin. Smiling to herself, she curled close to Cullen, wanting to savor the warmth of his body while he slept. Feeling him twitching and convulsing, she sat up to see if he was alright. His face was contorted in pain, and his body was responding in kind. Hearing him moaning, she knew he was in the throes of a nightmare. She hadn’t realized he suffered them, as he’d always woken before her. Now, she understood why. He was being tormented, allowing for little rest.

“No... no... Leave me... leave me!” he panted, sitting up suddenly.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Sylwynn placed a gentle hand on his chest to let him know it was alright. Watching as he took in his surroundings, she wanted nothing more than to ease the fears that haunted him while he slept. Smiling softly as he lay back down and closed his eyes, she gently brushed the damp hair from his face.

“Bad dream?” she asked softly.

“They always are. Without lyrium they’re worse.” he replied, finally opening his eyes to meet hers.

Watching him sit up again, Sylwynn lightly ran her thumb along his stubbled jaw.

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” he said, placing his hand on her bare hip.

“You can let me worry about you a _little_.” she grinned.

“Alright.” he chuckled softly. 

Leaning down to rest her forehead against his, she breathed a sigh of contentment.

“You are... I have _never_ felt anything like this.” he whispered.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too.” he replied, smiling gently at her.

Kissing him sweetly, she let him pull her back into his arms. She knew he needed to know she was real, that she wasn’t just some figment of his imagination. Making love to him, she shared all that she was in those tender moments. He was her world and everything in it. Together, they’d made a wee da’len, proof of their love and the future they both wished for. Curling close as they lay sated, she smiled as his hand lightly trailed over her hip and waist.

“Marry me...” he said softly.

“What?” she asked, sitting up to meet his eyes.

“Marry me... I mean, will you?” he asked again, sitting up as well, lightly brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t _want_ to. I want to spend it with you, for as long as we live. I want to be bound to you just as you are to me... If there’s a spell or...”

“Cullen...”

“I love you, Sylwynn... I want to be with only you... Say you will...”

“Of course I will, Cullen. But... Vows to the Maker mean little to me, being Dalish.”

“All I want is your promise to be true.”

“I can’t be anything less, emma lath. If you’re sure this is what you want...”

“It is. I’ve thought of little else for some time now, Sylwynn. I want to remain at your side, no matter what comes.” he smiled gently. “If there’s some form of magic, some _spell_ that will bind me to you...”

“I don’t need magic to believe you’re mine, Cullen.”

“I _want_ to.”

“Cullen... It’s _magical_ binding... I don’t want you to feel trapped... Your dreams...”

“Will go away in time. After what happened to me in Ferelden’s Circle, I didn’t _trust_ mages _or_ magic. But I trust _you_. I’ll do _anything_ to remain at your side, even surrender to the effects of a spell that will _keep_ me there... Please...”

“There _is_ a spell, known only to our Keepers. It’s not blood magic, but something _older_. When Deshanna arrives, if this is _truly_ what you want...”

“It is.”

“I’ll speak with her about it. Cullen... This is a spell stronger than anything you’ve ever felt before... After you were imprisoned by Uldred and tortured by his demons and abominations... I couldn’t bear your resentment or rejection later, should you change your mind...”

“I won’t change my mind, love. It’s already made up.” he replied, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Are you absolutely _certain_? Once it’s done, there’s no turning back...”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life. I want to marry you, Sylwynn. I want my life tied to _yours_... In every way _possible_.”

“People will notice... They’ll _talk_ , Cullen. We won’t be able to _hide_ our relationship...”

“ _Let_ them know, I don’t care.” he smiled brightly.

“I love you, Cullen...”

Leaning over to kiss him, Sylwynn felt tears wetting her cheeks. She loved Cullen, more than she ever thought she could. She wasn’t sure she would let him have the spell cast on him, as she didn’t want him to resent her for it later, when there was nothing he could do to break the magic. Deshanna was likely already at Skyhold, though she hadn’t bumped into her yet. She was due to arrive before they left for the Winter Palace, and had likely done so while she was cornered by the Orlesian nobility in Val Royeaux.

Smiling as she broke off the kiss, she knew she needed to get something to eat before she left for the Exalted Plains with Solas. Sighing as Cullen pulled her back to him once again, she debated putting it off for just a little while longer. Resting her head on his chest as he held her, she listened to the steady beating of his heart as it slowed, telling her he’d fallen back asleep. The smile on his face was one of contentment, and she knew he would rest well, at least for a while.

Slipping silently from the bed, she made her way down the ladder and back into his office. The room was a mess and in need of a serious cleaning, though the mere sight of it made her grin. She remembered fondly how it had _gotten_ that way, and slid her hands over her body as though committing the scene to memory. Picking up her clothing, she set it on the desk so that she could start organizing the room. Glass and reports lay scattered all over the floor, and determining which were more important than the others was beyond her. Stacking them neatly on one corner, she spotted an open letter resting haphazardly on one of the chairs. Making her way over, she carefully opened it back up, letting her eyes sweep over the contents.

“ _Dear Mia, I’m still alive. Your loving brother, Cullen._

_Honestly, is it so difficult? We thought you were dead... AGAIN. If the Inquisition was not on everyone’s lips, we would never have heard that their fine Commander survived Haven..._

_We’ve been hearing strange things about the Templars lately. I am not sorry you left them. I thought your resignation was implied when you joined the Inquisition, but you meant something more, didn’t you?_

_It’s a fool’s errand asking you to stay safe, but please try._

_Your loving sister, (see how easy this is?)_

_Mia_ ”

Smiling as she gently lay the letter on the small table it had been knocked off during their passionate time on the table, Sylwynn spotted another, although much shorter than the last. Opening it up, she read it as well.

“ _Cullen,_

_I was glad to receive your last letter. You sound happy. It’s been - never mind. I just hope you are well. Which reminds me..._

_Sylwynn? Not ‘Inquisitor’? Not ‘Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste’? Your last letter was far too short._

_Love,  
Mia_”

Blushing as she set that letter with the first, she spotted Cullen’s reply, ready to be sent. Tracing the hastily scrawled letters, she let her eyes drift over his short reply.

“ _Mia,_

_I will write you a longer letter when there’s time. Stop prying._

_Cullen_ ”

“She’s desperate to meet you.” Cullen said, leaning against the ladder, smiling warmly at her.

“I thought you were sleeping.” she smiled, setting his response atop the others.

“Lightly. I woke when I heard you shuffling things around down here.” he said, moving to help her.

“I didn’t mean to pry, I was merely trying to...” she started.

Feeling his lips claim hers, she sighed happily. Meeting his eyes as he pulled back, she grinned brightly.

“Leave this, I’ll clean it up later.” Cullen smiled, passing her shirt to her.

“Trying to get rid of me?” she chuckled.

“No, just trying to get you dressed so we can go feed that baby you carry.” he chuckled, shaking out his own pants before pulling them on.

“Does Mia know?”

“Andraste, no! If she found out about the babe, she’d be here in the blink of an eye so she could fuss over you while sending _me_ out to fight the demons in your name. It’s best we wait to tell her... At least a _little_ while longer.” he grinned, shaking the glass from her pants before passing them to her.

“It’ll be worse if she doesn’t know sooner rather than later. Her reprimands won’t be _nearly_ as harsh. Could you imagine what she’d say if she heard about our da’len after it was _born_? She’d likely want to murder you.” she teased, tugging on her pants and boots.

“You may be right.” he chuckled, slipping his surcoat over his armor.

“Best get to writing that letter today then, lest she take the fastest transportation here so she could throttle you in person.” Sylwynn laughed.

“It can wait. Let’s go get something to eat. I know you have things you need to attend to, as do I.”

Grinning brightly at him, Sylwynn followed him from his office and across the bridge. There was much they both had to do, as Corypheus was still out there, still a threat to the world and everyone in it. For now though, she would savor the few brief moments left to her before she needed to depart with Solas in the hopes of saving his friend.


	63. Chapter 63

“I’d be perfectly happy never setting another foot in the Winter Palace. It isn’t the backstabbing or the gossip, I know what the ‘Game’ entails. It’s the indifference to it all.” Cullen said, slipping Sylwynn’s arm in his.

“At least there was dancing.” she teased.

“Or an attempt at it, anyway.” Cullen chuckled.

“I thought you did well.”

“I’m grateful for your poor taste in dance partners.”

Giggling as they passed through the rotunda, Sylwynn spotted a face she hadn’t seen in ages. Looking briefly to Cullen, she took his hand and led him over to the woman standing in the entryway to Skyhold’s main hall. Approaching her Keeper, she offered her the traditional Dalish greeting.

“Andaran atishan, Keeper Ithmaethoriel. I welcome you to my home.” Sylwynn smiled. “Is the rest of the clan here?”

“Ah, da’len! It’s been far too long since these old eyes have come to rest upon your pretty face.” the woman replied, pulling Sylwynn into a hug. “It is good to see you doing so well, lethallan. The others are camped in the woods just south of your hold. Some are still leary of the shem, especially after Wycome.”

“I’m pleased to see you’re alright, Deshanna.”

“Thanks to your soldiers, da’len. If not for the forces you sent to Wycome...”

“It saddens my heart to think of all that could have been lost. I am most joyed to see you alive and well.”

“Such a change from the woman I sent to the shemlen Conclave. You’ve finally come into your own, da’len, as I always hoped you would.”

“Thank you, hahren.”

“Is this the Commander of your forces? The man I’ve heard so much about?” Deshanna asked, looking up at Cullen.

“It is. Keeper Deshanna Ithmaethoriel Lavellan, may I introduce you to my emma lath, Cullen. Vhenan, this is Deshanna, the woman who basically raised me, though I don’t know how she managed to survive it.” Sylwynn smiled, looking from one to the other.

“It is my great honor, Keeper Lavellan.” Cullen said, saluting her as he bowed slightly.

“Come now, da’len. There is no need to be so formal. I would be honored if you would simply call me ‘Deshanna’. Now. I know there is much we must discuss, and as I understand it, you would rather it not be done in the presence of ears not meant for this conversation.”

“Let’s take this conversation to my chambers, less ears to hear us there.” Sylwynn nodded, looking from her Keeper to Cullen.

Making her way through the main hall, she opened the door for Deshanna and Cullen to enter the corridor leading to her room. Securing the door behind them, she then did the same to the door at the base of the stairs up to her private quarters. Offering Deshanna a cup of tea, she moved to one of the couches, Cullen close behind. Smiling as the older woman took in her surroundings, she wondered if she was pleased with the way things had turned out for her. Meeting her teal eyes as she sat in the chair across from them, she couldn’t help but think the woman had aged well, given all that she’d gone through.

She was pale skinned with a light dusting of freckles barely visible under her Fen'Harel vallaslin. Her deep auburn hair had lightened slightly with the years, though did nothing to diminish the subtle grace that shown on her face. Like the rest of her clan, Deshanna was lean and trim, though perhaps moreso after recent events. Battle took a great deal of energy and effort for a clan, leaving little room for time to hunt or forage. It was something Sylwynn intended to change, at least with her own People.

“So let’s talk about this da’len you carry. How do you propose to keep it a secret? As it grows, your condition will become obvious to those who see you.” Deshana asked.

“Some of our friends have enchanted her clothing and armor to keep anyone from suspecting she carries a babe... _my_ babe.” Cullen said, smiling as he rest a hand over her belly.

“You’re unlike most of the shemlen I’ve met, Commander. Those that have sired a da’len on our women are loathe to claim them as their own... We’re not seen in a favorable light.” Deshanna said, sipping her tea.

“Elves weren’t treated differently in the Circles I served in. They were all seen as equals, and treated as such.” Cullen replied. “And I couldn’t conceive or even entertain the idea of leaving the woman I love or the babe - _my_ babe - she carries, just because she’s Elvhen...”

“A Templar, even... You are aware of the dangers of such, being a Dalish mage, yes, lethallan?”

“Yes. I’ve felt the power the red Templars have and know the weakness I possess against them. Cullen isn’t like that... his ability is powerful, yes, but soft at the same time. He’s never used it against me, he’s only used it to protect me from demons and abominations, _both_ of which are weakened by such. And he’s an _ex_ Templar, Deshanna. He left the order when he joined the Inquisition.” Sylwynn corrected. 

“Did he, now. You still have all the abilities of a Templar, yes? What’s to stop you from using them against her in a fit of madness brought on by your addiction to lyrium?” Deshanna replied, meeting Cullen’s eyes levelly.

“I haven’t taken lyrium in nearly a year. And yes. I do still possess the abilities all Templars have at their disposal, I won’t deny that. I’ve never used them against her or _any_ mage that’s joined the Inquisition however.” Cullen stated firmly.

“He’s not like the other Templars, hahren. Cullen saved me from an abomination, as well as several demons summoned by a mage in the village of Honnleath where he grew up. He’s put himself between me and danger more times than I can count. _And_ his actions saved our clan when he sent troops to Wycome to _protect_ you from the people there. More than that, he _loves_ me, Deshanna... and I love him.”

“Forgive me, da’len. You are right. Old fears linger when faced with an enemy of such force and brutality as your people possess. The memories of all the attacks we suffered still haunt me. Ir abelas, da’len, my poor manners shame me. Commander, I pray you will forgive me as well, as I have judged you unfairly.”

“Sylwynn has told me of all you suffered at the hands of humans... How they slaughtered your People without care. Such will not befall you here in Skyhold, you have my word.”

“I shall trust your word, Commander...”

“Call me Cullen, please.” he smiled slightly.

“Cullen... Now, let us speak no more of this. How long ago did you conceive your da’len, lethallan?” Deshanna smiled.

“Nearly two months ago.” Sylwynn replied.

“Come then. Let me feel you so I can tell you how much longer before you bring your da’len.”

Making her way over to her bed, she peeled off her vest and shirt, leaving her in just her smallclothes. Seeing the small bump in her belly, she couldn’t help but grin brightly. Glancing over to Cullen, she saw the smile light his eyes as well. Taking his hand as he came over, she placed his hand over her tummy, savoring the feeling his touch brought. Lying down as she was instructed, she closed her eyes as the magic flowed gently over her.

“Indeed you are two months, da’len. The child growing within you is already of good size, and is healthy and strong...” Deshanna began.

Grinning happily, she looked up at Cullen as she took his hand. Giving it a tight squeeze, she knew he was more concerned for her than he let on.

“Shem carry for nine months, but we, only six. Since your da’len is part human, you have no more than five months, lethallan. Whatever you need to do must be finished before the birth of fall. And... your babe will bigger than what we elvhen carry. Its father is robust, passing such a healthy stature to his child. It might come earlier than I predict, though it won’t be later.” Deshanna said, meeting Sylwynn’s eyes with concern.

“Then we need to hunt down Samson and Corypheus and finish this.” Cullen stated firmly. “I don’t want her in any more danger than she already is. If anything were to happen to her or our babe...”

“Sylwynn is strong, Cullen. But you are right. If the war with the Magister isn’t finished quickly, she could be brought down as she’s forced to bring your da’len in the middle of a battle.”

Taking time to feel the little bump in her belly, Sylwynn couldn’t contain her excitement. Placing Cullen’s hand over their babe, she felt her heart swell as he grinned at the slight fluttering beneath his palm. Deshanna had said it was already well formed, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise to her that she would start to feel her da’len moving within her. It was a magical moment for them though, one she was ecstatic to be experiencing so soon. Most women in her clan didn’t have the same sensation she did at the moment until they were nearing their fourth month. She knew the da’len was already large, given that its father was human. She wondered if it was the same for them, or if this was just one of those rare cases.

Sitting up to pull her enchanted clothing back on, she saw the worry in Cullen’s eyes as he withdrew his hand. She wished there was a way to convince him she would be alright, but she wasn’t certain of that herself. Every day brought new dangers for her to face, dangers that could easily end her life. Gently stroking his stubbled cheek, she offered him the most reassuring smile she possibly could. Slipping off her bed, she took her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Finding Corypheus and Samson is more important now than it ever has been. I’ll get with Leliana later today to combine our efforts in tracking these beasts down.” Cullen said, lightly tucking a lock of hair behind Sylwynn’s ear.

“For now, I suggest we get some breakfast. Come, da’len. Let us eat and you can tell me all about what’s happened here.” Deshanna smiled gently.

“I have to leave right after I finish breakfast, hahren. One of my friends needs my help, and I promised him we’d leave first thing this morning.” Sylwynn replied.

“Then I shall trust your vhenan to give me the tour I desire. It will give me the opportunity to share a few stories of your wild youth.” she smirked.

“Creators, I’m in trouble.” Sylwynn chuckled. “I pray you still love me once you’ve heard all the tales Deshanna has to share.” Sylwynn winked playfully.

“Bellanaris, emma lath.” Cullen smirked. “You have nothing to fear.”

Making their way back downstairs, Sylwynn took her seat at one of the long tables designated for her and her advisors. Thanking the serving girl for her food, she listened to Deshanna as she spoke of all that had happened since she’d left them. Relating a few stories of events of her own that had occurred since reaching Skyhold, she felt her cheeks flame as her Keeper pointed out the events that led to she and Cullen joining. He too was blushing, though his attention was focused entirely on his meal to hide his own shyness. 

Getting to her feet once they had finished, she walked with Cullen towards the rotunda so that she might speak with Solas about their departure. Hearing a woman shout as she entered the building, Sylwynn turned her attention to the source of her ire.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford!” the newcomer shouted.

Seeing fear and discomfort on Cullen’s face a the woman drew near, she placed herself bodily between them, intent on protecting him from her if necessary. The look in the woman’s eyes was filled with rage, though there was something familiar about them.

She was petite, though Sylwynn knew that wasn’t an indication of her potential ability to harm her love. Her eyes were a deep amber, though green and gold sparkled throughout them. Her nose was tiny and turned slightly upward; a smattering of nutmeg like sprinkles dusting the bridge and painting her cheeks ever so lightly. Her light brown hair was laced with golden highlights, and pulled back into a messy bun of sorts. She wore a nice pair of leather pants, tucked into boots that looked extremely comfortable for traveling long distances. Her shirt was a pale blue and covered with a dark blue vest that buttoned on the side. She didn’t appear to be a warrior, though she wasn’t defenseless either. She carried a pair of daggers quite openly, which rose some concern as she stopped before Cullen.

“You couldn’t _write_? You couldn’t send a _messenger bird_? You say _nothing_ about your affairs here or how you’ve been, forcing me to come all the way from South Reach to check on you.” the woman scolded, glaring up at Cullen.

“I’m sorry... Things have been rather... _busy_ around here lately.” Cullen replied sheepishly. 

“Too busy to stop and explain your last missive?” she continued.

Looking from Cullen to the woman before him, Sylwynn realized who she was...

_Mia_..

“After the last letter you sent, I knew I couldn’t let my baby brother push me off any longer. I just _had_ to come see you for myself.” Mia said sternly. “How.. have you been?”

“I am well, thank you. Mia, this is Sylwynn.” Cullen smiled, looking down at her.

“The Inquisitor? Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste?” Mian replied.

“It’s a pleasure, Mia.” Sylwynn said, smiling brilliantly.

“Andraste’s sacred knickers!” Mia gasped, bowing her head and placing her arm across her chest in salute.

“That’s not necessary, and please. Call me ‘Sylwynn’.”

“Cullen... she’s...” Mia started, looking up at her brother.

“Dalish?” Cullen answered protectively.

“Beautiful was what I was going for.” Mia continued taking a step closer to her. “Much prettier than the _last_ elven woman you were with anyway.”

Smirking slightly as she heard Cullen clear his throat, she looked up at him to see the color staining his cheeks. Grinning brightly, she couldn’t help but love him all the more for the innocence he tried so hard to hide.

“Have a thing for elves then?” Sylwynn asked, trying to keep the mischief out of her hawk like eyes.

“She wasn’t Dalish, she was from an alienage in Kirkwall. I met her after the apostate blew up the Chantry. She helped to clean up the city, and was a great help in assuring the people they were once again safe.” Cullen stated quickly, hoping that both Sylwynn and Deshanna wouldn’t look harshly on him for condemning one of their women.

“What’s wrong with her being Dalish? Not that she was...” Mia asked.

“Nothing!” Cullen answered, blushing brighter. “They have certain... _rules_ in that sense... as I’ve come to learn since meeting Sylwynn. I was merely trying to assure them that...”

“Cullen... It’s fine.” Sylwynn smiled, gently resting her hand on his arm.

The relieved smile he gave her was breathtaking. She’d known he’d been with other women, he’d told her as much shortly after their arrival to Skyhold. He’d left them behind though, and had chosen to be with her. Offering him a smile in return, she looked back at Mia.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay to listen to what secrets you might have about Cullen, as I’ve got to go help a friend rescue one of his long time friends. I’m certain he’d most eager to do so.” Sylwynn said, meeting Mia’s eyes. “I should be back in a few days though, and we can speak then if you wish.”

“Most definitely, Inquisitor. Safe journeys.” Mia replied, grinning brightly at her.

Returning the gesture, she leaned up to kiss Cullen sweetly before making her way to the rotunda. Spotting Solas pacing, she came to stand before him. Bull and Blackwall would be joining her on this trip, as she had a suspicion she would need their strength. Waiting until the elven mage had gathered his things, she then went in search of the others. Stopping briefly to look up at Cullen’s office, she felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened there. She would never look at his desk in the same light again, as it had become dear to her heart. Cullen had proposed to her in that office, and she was all too happy to accept. She knew he was still frightened of magic on some level, but he’d asked her about the spell that would tie him to her, as she was bound to him.

Clearing her throat, Sylwynn looked briefly at her friends before starting for the main gate. The sooner she left, the sooner she could return to the people and place she loved...


	64. Chapter 64

The Exalted Plains seemed calmer than the last time she’d been there, though there was still an air of apprehension. She wasn’t sure where they would be going, but trusted Solas to guide them. Squatting down as they reached the river near the Dalish camp, she cupped her hands to bring a drink of the clear water to her lips. It was cool and refreshing, especially given the ground they’d had to cross to get where they were. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the Dalish camp, and Sylwynn knew they would have to rest before making their way to where Solas’ friend had called to him. Smiling at Keeper Hawen as she drew near, she saw the apprehension cross his face as his eyes fell on Solas. The gesture was returned, and she knew she would have to help keep things calm between them.

“Andaran atishan, dalen. What brings you back to us today?” Hawen asked.

“I’m here to help my friend, Hahren. Keeper Hawen, this is Solas. Solas, Keeper Hawen of the Aritharien clan.”

Seeing the two men eyeing one another, she knew they were silently sizing each other up. They both wore the robes of a Keeper, though Solas’ were of a far better quality, and as ancient as the Dales themselves it seemed. Meeting Hawen’s eyes as he turned to her, she offered him a reassuring smile.

“And just what is it your flat eared friend here is after, da’len?”

“A group of mages has captured one of his friends, and he needs my help to rescue her. We’ve still a ways to go, but I was hoping we might share your fire tonight.”

Seeing him look curiously from her to Solas, she placed her hand on the older man’s shoulder. Solas didn’t bother to return her gaze, as he was more focused on the Keeper than her at the moment.

“Solas has some amazing tales, hahren. He seems to know more of the old ways than any of our People living today.” Sylwynn said, smiling at the Keeper.

“Does he now.” Hawen said.

“Indeed. He studies the past from his trips into the Fade. Spirits of wisdom and purpose have guided him to the knowledge he seeks. You should tell them some, Solas.” she encouraged.

“He is set in his ways, lethallan. I doubt he would listen, just as many of the other clans I have encountered in my wanderings.” Solas replied.

“And what would you know of ‘our ways’, shem.” Hawen asked.

“It is pointless to try and discuss anything with them, Sylwynn. He wouldn’t allow a ‘shemlen’ to share tales of your history.” Solas stated, gently meeting her eyes.

“If you would just give each other a chance, you could _both_ learn from each other.” Sylwynn stated, her eyes shifting from one to the other.

“Ir abelas, da’len. Your wisdom shames me. Come, let us sit around the fire. We shall share a meal before I listen to you speak, flat ear.” Hawen said, waving them to the campfire.

“Thank you, hahren.” Sylwynn said, moving to follow him.

“She is wiser than us both, I believe. I would be pleased to share what I have learned with you, and would gladly listen to your own tales in return.” Solas smiled slightly, looking from her to the older man.

Seeing the look that passed between the men, she knew that for the time being, they had an easy truce. Claiming a seat on the bench next to the craftsman, she thanked the hunter that passed her a plate of food. Smiling at Solas as he accepted his own plate, she wondered if he’d ever really had the opportunity to just _be_ with a Dalish clan for any period of time. He’d told her that he’d crossed paths with her People on many occasions, and that each time he’d been driven away. They didn’t trust an elvhen who went about with no vallaslin, and typically attacked first as a means of defense. Knowing that neither man wanted to share their tale first, she called upon the flames to give a visual as she began her own story.

_“Once there was a young da’len. Bright of eyes, sharp of mind... he was courageous, perhaps moreso than any other his age. Some called that courage folly, as it often led the da’len into danger. On one such occasion, he was tasked with bringing wood for the fire, as the hunters had provided a meal to feed the entire clan. A celebration was planned and for that, they needed the fire to last through the night. The boy was given a warning however: do not stray to the land beyond the woods, as there it is wrought with danger, and you are far too young to be faced with such. Nodding his understanding, the boy set off._

_It wasn’t long before he’d retrieved enough wood - the last trip that would be necessary for the night - and started back to camp. The woods thinned out near him however, giving him a glimpse of the land beyond the trees. He could do little more than stare, as he’d always assumed the danger before him would be terrible to gaze upon. The valley that stretched before him was beautiful however, nothing at all like he’d imagined. Grass, flowers, ferns and vines blanketed the ground, their scent tempting him as he’d never been tempted before._

_“You’re not too young to see what lies beyond the trees...” a voice whispered to him from thin air._

_“Who are you?” he asked, looking around for the source of the voice._

_“I’m like you; curious and brave, and unafraid to step where others dare not go.” the voice replied._

_“But the clan always told me to avoid the land beyond the woods.”_

_“Your clan wants to limit your ability. Come, child. Join me in the valley where we can explore until our hearts are content.”_

_Setting the armload of wood down, the boy took those first tentative steps into the valley before him. As his shadow crossed the boundaries of the woods, everything changed. The once lush ground became barren and hard. The ferns, flowers and grasses had melted away, leaving nothing but dust and rock. Turning to head for the safety of the trees, the boy realized too late that they he’d traveled beyond the safety of their sheltered arms. Racing blindly in the direction he’d come from, his feet became heavy as the sand deepened around him._

_“Creators, help me!” he cried, tears streaming from his eyes._

_A large shadow drew near just then, its glowing eyes glaring down at him in satisfaction. He knew it was looking for an easy target, and his pride had led him straight into its arms. Struggling to free himself, he thought sure he heard the demon laughing at him._

_“The clan was right... I never should have strayed from the arms of the woods.” he cried, trying to move away from the demon as quickly as was possible._

_“Your pride brought you here, now you must face the consequences of your actions. I will free you from this place, if you agree to take me with you back into the woods.” the demon purred._

_“You mean to possess me.” the boy retorted._

_“That’s such a harsh word. I much prefer the term ‘coexist’.”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“I won’t let you inside me.” the boy cried._

_“Then I shall feed from your flesh instead.” the demon growled._

_Bringing a hand over is face to try and protect himself, the boy squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation of what he knew would soon follow. Hearing the snarling of a wolf, he dared a glance up at the demon, only to find it engaged in combat with the beast. Its face bore six eyes, each glowing a brilliant green in the dusty light. The demon was no match for the wolf, and was soon sent back to the farthest reaches of the Fade. Feeling a hand wrap around his arm, he tensed, fearing it might be another of the demon’s companions. Instead, the boy was pulled gently to his feet by Fen’ Harel. The Trickster offered the boy a gentle smile as he helped to brush the sand from his clothes. Squatting down to where he was eye level with the youth, Fen’ Harel asked why the boy had disobeyed his clan._

_“I wanted to show them I was brave.” The boy replied._

_“Indeed you are, da’len. But now is not the time for such displays. Your clan has been searching many days for you. Perhaps it is time for you to return home. Come, I shall guide you.” Fen' Harel smiled._

_Nodding, the boy followed the Dread Wolf, noting the confident way in which he strode. He had no vallaslin, though gave the impression that he wasn’t from Tevinter, or any _other_ shemlen village. His hair was long and dark, being shaved on the sides of his head and adorned with bright feathers and beads. He carried a staff woven from the wood of dahl’amythal, Mythal’s sacred tree, indicating that he was a Keeper of sorts. He wore fine leathers, tanned to a deep shade of brown, and a fur rest over his right shoulder. Seeing the bright green eyes smiling gently down at him, the boy knew that for now, he walked safely at the side of the Dread Wolf..._ ” she finished.

Catching the soft, almost sad smile on Solas’ face, she offered him a warm one of her own. It seemed to touch on a memory of his, and she hoped he would perhaps share that with her. Not now, of course, as they were in the presence of a clan that didn’t trust him, or he, them. If she had a moment to speak privately with him however, she would hopefully remember to ask. Hearing Keeper Hawen clear his throat, she turned her attention to him.

“The Dread Wolf is many things, da’len. He is not the helpful Creator you portray him to be however.” Hawen replied.

“Perhaps the truth of Fen’ Harel has been obscured by those who have not heard the tale of how he saved the Creators from the machinations of the Forgotten Ones. My clan is presently at Skyhold, hahren. Keeper Ithmaethoriel would be happy to share the tomes with you that have been passed down through the ages from the time of our Ancestors.” Sylwynn replied.

“While I am uncertain of your Inquisition’s intentions toward our People, I will take into consideration all that you say. Perhaps we shall make a trip to Tarasyl’an in the days to come, so long as we have your word that we would be safe.” Hawen replied.

“I do so swear it, hahren.” she smiled.

Looking to Solas as he poked at the fire, she smiled as he began a tale of his own. He spoke of the Creators, and how they had once loved their people dearly. Falon’din’s appetite for adulation was almost as dangerous to the Elvhen as the Forbidden Ones, and how that appetite had nearly destroyed _all_ of the People. It was similar to the one she’d told Cullen the night she’d first lain with him, though there were many detail Solas related that she’d never heard before. The way he spoke... it was almost as though he was _there_. She knew it impossible however, as the Creators had long withdrawn from the People. Only the Dread Wolf walked among them from time to time, keeping watch on the prisons he created for those that sought only destruction.

Letting her hand drift slowly to her belly, she closed her eyes as she thought about the future she hoped for. The stories that were being shared would live within her, and she would, in turn, share them with the da’len she carried. Smiling softly as she was shown to an aravel where she blushed slightly as the Keeper made the assumption that she and Solas were together. The sadness in his eyes tore at her heart, as she knew he cared very deeply for her. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she turned to meet the other man’s eyes.

“Solas is one of my dearest friends, Hawen, though, he isn’t my spirit bond.” she said gently.

“I just assumed... forgive me, da’len.” Hawen replied.

“While I harbor deep respect and affection for the Inquisitor, I know that she is entwined with the man who runs the Inquisition’s military forces, and would never seek to change that or attempt to draw her away.” Solas said, offering her a small smile.

“Isn’t the Commander a shem?” the Keeper asked, turning to meet her eyes.

“Indeed. While he was once loyal to the Templar order, I’ve yet to find a man more devoted to his heart or the path he has chosen to walk. Sylwynn could not have found a better mate, lethallin.” Solas replied.

“ _Once_ loyal? Aren’t Templars bound to their Order for life?” Hawen asked, looking between the pair. “I would expect you to _know_ the dangers you face before jumping so blindly. Dalish magic is...”

“More susceptible to the power the Templar’s wield, I know. I’ve _felt_ that pain from one of the red Templars, never Cullen. He would never do anything to hurt me, hahren.: Sylwynn smiled softly. “And he left the Order when he joined the Inquisition.”

“But surely he must still be reliant on the poisonous influence of the Chantry’s lyrium...” Hawen stated.

“When he left the Templars, he left _everything_ behind. He stopped taking lyrium long before I met him, and has finally freed his body _and_ mind of the corrupting influences it once help over him.” Sylwynn replied.

“He is a man of impeccable honor, loyalty and dignity. He has seen the horrors of magic and knows the dangers it poses, yet he would stand between a mage and an angry mob that was trying to hurt it. He has done so for me, as well as the Inquisitor.” Solas said, smiling at Sylwynn.

“You have proven yourself a friend, and so I shall trust your words. But since the hour is late and you have not yet finished your journey, I shall leave you to your rest.”

Nodding as the Keeper closed the door behind her, she dropped her pack to the floor and rest her staff against the wall. The aravel was small, though homey. It reminded her of the one she once shared with Vehira. She wondered if the Keeper had given it to someone else, or if she still held it for her, should she return to the clan. Rolling her bedroll over the small cot, she sat to tug her boots off. It had been a long day, and there would be many more before she would be able to return to Skyhold. Tucking herself in, she let her mind return to her love. They had such high hopes for the future, one neither could wait to step into. Placing a hand over her belly, she felt the presence of her da’len wash over her, warming her to the very essence of her being. Smiling, she let her eyes fall shut in the hopes her dreams would wrap her in the arms of the man she loved.


	65. Chapter 65

Sylwynn woke with a yawn, tired from a long night of restless dreams. They were getting more vivid of late, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the da’len she carried. Placing her hand over her belly, she imagined she could feel the child moving softly within her. Smiling, she stretched her lithe form and turned on her side. Seeing Solas watching her, she offered him a small smile.

“No sleep, lethallin?” she said, holding her pillow a little tighter.

“We are close, lethallan. My friend isn’t far, though last night, it went quiet. _Too_ quite, in truth. I fear the worst.” he replied, looking to the ground at his feet.

“Then let’s get moving.”

Rolling up on her cot, she reached for her boots. Tugging them on, she saw Solas shaking his head gently.

“While I worry greatly for my friend, I worry equally for _you_. You need to eat, lethallan, the da’len within you demands it. After the dreams you shared with me last night, I know you’ll need the energy.” he said softly.

Blushing, she wondered just what part of her dreams he’d seen. Meeting his eyes, she saw the sad smile he wore on his face. Tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear, she tied the laces on her boots.

“And just what was it I shared with you?” she asked.

“Only your hopes for the future, nothing more... _personal_. You were asking m... the Dread Wolf to protect you so that what you wished for would come true. I was merely relaying your message.” he replied.

Squinting her eyes as she looked up at him, she wondered what it was he was hiding. He’d mentioned Fen’ Harel, almost as though he and the Dread Wolf were one and the same. She knew it to be madness however, as she’d never done so much as to draw the attention of one of her clan’s legendary heroes. Still, there was something about it that nagged in the darkest recesses of her mind.

“And did Fen’ Harel respond to my plea?” she asked, taking a moment to brush and re-braid her hair.

“He said you have Mythal’s blessing, and do the People proud.” Solas replied.

Smiling at her friend, she gathered her gear as she got to her feet. Stepping out of the aravel, she rubbed her arms to ward off the morning chill as she made her way to the fire. Thanking the hunter for the bread he passed her, she bit into it hungrily. The smell of the meat roasting over the fire made her stomach growl hungrily, and she hoped she wouldn’t seem too glutenous when she was finally passed a plate. Catching the small smirk on the Keeper’s face, she met his eyes curiously.

“Valiel, make sure she gets a little extra meat this morning. Her body needs the energy.” he said, looking from the hunter back to her. “Your Da’len needs it.” he whispered.

Blushing, she glanced briefly to the others. Finding no sign they’d said anything in their appearance, she arched a brow as she turned her attention back to the Keeper.

“They didn’t have to say anything, I saw the signs in your eyes last night. It’s alright, da’len, your secret is safe with me.” he stated softly.

Returning the small smile he offered her, she thanked the woman who passed her a plate of baked apples and quail. It had been far too long since she’d had a traditional Dalish breakfast, and she wished to savor it while she had the chance. She knew the hunters would be leaving again soon to hunt for their evening meal, while the rest of the clan worked to repair aravels that had taken damage from the scarred up terrain caused by the war between Gaspard and Celene. She wanted to help them, and wondered if she might be able to spend some time doing so before they returned to Skyhold. She knew the clan didn’t trust Blackwall, given he was human, and she felt certain they were wary, if not slightly frightened, of the mere presence of a Qunari such as Bull. Still, they _allowed_ her companions to join them based solely on their trust in _her_.

Helping to clean things up once they had finished, she bid the Keeper farewell before making her way towards the river. To cool water chilled her as it washed over her feet and legs, nearly reaching mid thigh at its highest. Feeling a large pair of hands wrap around her slender waist, she offered Bull a heartfelt thanks as he sat her on his shoulders. She was grateful to be out of the water, though felt a little guilty that everyone else had to suffer it. Reaching the bank on the far side several minutes later, she dropped lightly to her feet from her vantage point. Looking to Solas, she knew he could guide them from there as to which direction they should go to save his friend.

“Thank you for this, Sylwynn. We are not far from where my friend was summoned.” Solas said, looking over at her as she walked beside him.

“You are most welcome, Solas. Let’s just hope we’re not too late to help.” Sylwynn replied.

Moving easily with him over the grassy plain, she crested a hill on the far side of a pillar of stones. Looking at the vast expanse of the river they’d reached, she knew there was no way they would be crossing it without a boat. Fortunately, Solas didn’t appear to want to go in that direction. Spotting a body lying face down in the dirt, she squatted down to inspect it.

“One of the mages... Killed by arrows, it would seem.” Solas said, joining her near the corpse.

“See the position of the arrows? This man was running away when he was shot in the back. My guess is bandits.” Bull pointed out, standing over them.

“This isn’t a good sign.” Sylwynn said softly, looking to Solas as she stood back up.

“No. Hopefully, we are not too late...” he replied.

Traveling a little farther down the bank, they spotted a group of corpses lying haphazardly on the rocky shore. Glancing over at Solas, she knew they shared the same thought as to the cause of death the people before them had suffered.

“These aren’t mages... The bodies are _burned_ and these claw marks... No... No, no, no...” he said worriedly.

“Looks like the work of a demon...” Bull said gently.

Hearing the crackle of magic just over the rise, Sylwynn rushed quickly toward the source. Stopping near a large just of stone, she paled as she saw the scene spread out before her. Several pillars stood erect on the plains, surrounding the massive form of a pride demon. The mages _controlling_ those rods seemed worn from the battle they had no doubt been fighting. Looking to Solas, she saw his face contort in rage and frustration.

“My friend...” he said softly, looking up at the demon as they drew near.

“The mages turned your friend into a demon...” Sylwynn said gently, meeting his eyes in sorrow.

“Yes...” Solas replied, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

“You said it was a spirit of wisdom, not a fighter...” she said, looking up at the massive form of the demon before her.

“A spirit _becomes_ a demon when denied its original purpose, as I have said before.”

“So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted... Fighting?” she asked.

“Let us ask them.” Solas stated, watching one of the mages slowly approaching them.

“A mage! You’re not with the bandits?” the man asked hesitantly. “Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demon...”

“You _summoned_ that demon!” Solas snarled angrily. “Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time! You made it _kill_! You _twisted_ it against its _purpose_!”

“I... I... I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can...” the man began hopefully.

“We are not here to help _you_.” Solas growled, turning to face her.

Meeting his eyes, she saw a flash of green in them, not uncommon to what she’d seen in her dreams and visions of Fen’Harel. Knowing it had to be merely an illusion or a trick brought on by the da’len she carried, she turned her attention back to the mage before them.

“Word of advice? I’d hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here.” she said firmly.

“Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle...” the man tried to continue.

“Shut. Up.” Solas snarled, the brilliant green radiating from his eyes. “You summoned it to protect you from the bandits...”

“I... Yes.” the man replied, his guilt plain on his features.

“You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to _kill! That_ is when it turned.” Solas retorted, turning to face her. “The summoning circle. We breat _it_ , we break the _binding_. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon.”

“What? The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a _monster_ now!” the man said, the fear in his eyes at Solas’ words gripping him.

“Inquisitor, _please_...” Solas pleaded desperately.

“Kirkwall... It nearly destroyed my love, and now something from that place has brought one of my dearest friends pain...” she said, looking from the mage to Solas. “I’ve studied rituals like this, I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly. But you’ll have to keep your friend distracted, as I have to pull the spell apart without causing _it_ pain, as you well know, Solas.”

“Thank you.” he said, the relief evident in his shimmering green eyes.

Hearing the demon roar as it fought against the restraints holding it, she knew they had little time to act. Looking to Bull and blackwall, she nodded her head slightly, indicating they should draw its attacks to them while she attacked the binding that kept it trapped in their realm. Calling up a disruption spell, she felt the familiar energy of a barrier wash over her as Solas protected them from the demon’s assault.

Destroying the first pillar the mages had erected to hold the demon, she quickly moved on to the next. She could tell her friends were getting hurt by the demon, but there was little she could do to help them. Solas trusted her to help his friend, and she wasn’t about to let him down. She respected him, and given that he never asked for anything from her, be it personal or within the scope of her position as Inquisitor, she knew how hard it had been for him to seek out her help.

Sweating as she broke the first and second chains, she was thankful she was a Dalish mage and not one from a Circle. Glaring over at those from Kirkwall, she felt her anger towards them rise as she unwove the threads of the spell they had cast. She couldn’t understand how they could have been so conceited as to think they were the only beings with any intelligence or acknowledgement of their own cognisance. Collapsing the third binding, she knew there were only two more left. Moving to the forth, she felt a surge of power wash over her and glanced to Solas. He was entirely focused on the demon however, and didn’t appear to have had an opportunity to boost her own magical energy. Glancing towards the Kirkwall mages, she snarled as she saw them cowering behind a large boulder.

Snapping the fourth thread, she made her way to the last shackle holding the demon. It seemed to sense what she was doing and turned toward her, though Sylwynn could see it warring with itself as it stomped her direction. Meeting its eyes briefly, she felt a wave of relief crash over her as the demon stood still. It knew what she was doing and while it still held the _shape_ of a beast, the essence _within_ was still aware of her help, and trying to facilitate it as best it was able. Shattering the last bit of magic holding the demon, she watched as it shifted forms, back into that of what appeared to be an elven woman. Moving closer to her as Solas squatted down, she listened as he spoke gently to her.

“Lethallin, ir abelas...” he began softly in elvhen.

Tel abelas. I’m happy... I’m me again...” she replied weakly. “You helped me... Now, you must endure. Ma ghilani mir de’nan...”

“Ma nuvenin...” Solas whispered, tears slipping silently from his eyes.

The pain he felt was matched only by his anger as he helped the spirit slip into oblivion. Sylwynn ached for him, as she knew how close he was with the spirits of the Fade. This one was one of his _oldest_ friends, and to send it off to its own kind of death, she doubted she could endure such as he was just then.

“Dareth shiral.” he said, closing his eyes and looking away from where his friend had once been.

“I heard what it said... It was right. You _did_ help it...” Sylwyn said softly, moving to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Now... I must endure...” Solas breathed, forcing the tears from his eyes.

“Let me know if I can help.”

“You already have...” Solas stated, getting to his feet and turning to face her. “All that remains now is _them_.”

Once again, his eyes glittered a brilliant green as he approached the mages. His anger had returned to replace his sorrow, and she knew he wanted to make them pay for murdering his friend. His countenance was almost predatory, being more wolf like than she’d ever seen before. She was reminded of her dream as she watched him, and wondered if perhaps there wasn’t a deeper connection between he and the Dread Wolf than he would admit.

“Thank you... We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.” the man said, appearing from his place behind the rock.

“You! You tortured and _killed_ my friend!” Solas snarled, approaching them dangerously.

“We didn’t _know_ it was just a spirit! The book said it could _help_ us!” the man replied, backing away from the elf.

Turning away, she listened as Solas unleashed a powerful spell on the man. She knew it was more than enough to kill the mage and his companions, but refused to try and interfere. The shem had corrupted someone he cared very deeply about. She knew she would do the same if someone had tried to harm Cullen in a similar fashion. Looking back once the air had calmed, she saw the rigidity in his stance and knew his body was being overwhelmed with emotions he had to deal with.

“Damn them all...” he said, the pain in his heart threading through the tone of his voice. “I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold.” he finished, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

Watching him disappear in a cloud of emerald smoke, she turned to face her friends.

“There’s little more we can do here, we should return to Skyhold ourselves.” she said, picking up her gear.

“I can’t believe you just let him _kill_ them, Boss. I mean...” Bull began.

“What if you were in the situation he was and it was _Krem_ they’d tortured and killed? Wouldn’t you do _exactly_ the same thing?” she replied, meeting the man’s face levelly.

“I see your point. Come on. Let’s get back to Skyhold ourselves.” Bull replied.

“I just hope that he’s alright when... _if_ he comes back.” Blackwall said, falling in step beside Bull as they walked.

“Only time will tell, and time is something he deserves. We can honor his request and let him be. For now, there is much _we_ can do to prepare for the next leg of our journey. Corypheus won’t wait for us to be prepared to attack, and I’d rather he didn’t catch us with our pants down...” Sylwynn said, opening a portal for them.

Stepping through, she only prayed that Solas would find some measure of peace over what had happened. He was a true friend to her, and she wouldn’t want that to be their final goodbye...


	66. Chapter 66

“ _There_ you are!” Mia said, walking quickly towards her as she entered Skyhold’s main gates. “I was wondering how long it would be before you got home.”

“I...” Sylwynn started, looking surprisedly at the woman as she laced her arm with hers.

“Cullen tells me very _little_ about you two, so I’m hoping _you’ll_ share something _more_.” Mia grinned.

“I’m not sure that I’m all that interesting.” Sylwynn protested.

“Of _course_ you are! Any woman that could draw my baby brother’s eye, _especially_ after all that he’s been through... You must tell me _everything_!” Mia demanded, leading her toward the garden.

Glancing up at Cullen’s office, she saw him standing in the doorway and offered him a sort of ‘help me’ look. Watching him shake his head before disappearing within, she knew she was going to have to have some words with him about this. Putting on her best smile, she turned her attention back to the woman at her side.

“So... I don’t really know anything about your People, and since I’ve no wish to offend you in any way, I was hoping you might share with me what it’s like being raised so wild and free.” Mia began.

“First, there’s nothing really _freeing_ about being Dalish. Our days start before the rising of the sun, and end well after it sets. Our hunters leave camp before dawn in the hopes of bringing back enough meat to feed us that evening, and our craftsmen await the leather so they can use it for armor or clothing. We have fishermen and trappers for pelts and fish, those who go out to collect plants for both medicinal use as well as food, the halla master who interprets the will of the halla and by extension, Ghilan'nain, and our Keeper... well, our Keeper ensures our safety as well as keeping the Old Ways alive.” Sylwynn replied, claiming a seat in the gazebo.

“Do your people never trade with humans?”

“Not since...”

Swallowing hard as the memory of her parents broke through the barriers in her mind, she grit her teeth as she struggled to suppress the pain those reflections brought. Looking away from Mia, she knew the woman was in no way related to those that had decimated her clan all those years ago.

“While other clans might trade with humans, mine no longer does.” Sylwynn began softly. “When I was still a hot headed youth, my clan was attacked by humans. They caught my mother by surprise while she was helping one of the halla birth her young. She and my father... well... half my clan really... they were all slaughtered by humans. The man I was supposed to bond with died trying to buy us time to escape. I watched the humans cut both he and my parents down and was powerless to stop it. Later... we tried to recover the bodies of our fallen, but the humans had taken them for their sport. Some were... abused most vilely while others were dismembered. I felt nothing but rage for them, and wanted to see _all_ humans destroyed...” Sylwynn finished.

“I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean to...” Mia whispered, her voice full of remorse.

“It was a long time ago. Another _lifetime_ it seems.”

“So then how did you end up at the Conclave?”

“My Keeper demanded I go to spy on the shem, much to my great displeasure. She said that what happened there would effect _all_ peoples, not just the humans. When Corypheus attacked, I knew the Divine had to be protected. What the Templars and mages were shouting at one another... the Divine was the only one keeping the peace between them. I couldn’t let that peace be shattered. Needless to say, I wasn’t surprised when I awoke in a dungeon cell in Haven. I knew they thought me her murderer, no matter what evidence there might have been to the contrary. The anchor was a direct result of my interference, and I could feel it draining the life from me. I knew I would die before I could be tried and executed for the crime of which I was accused. After my first attempt to close the rift left me for dead, I never expected to wake in the little shack I found myself in at Haven.”

“I... So how did you go from despising my kind to falling in love with my brother?”

“It was Leliana who showed me that not all humans were like those who had butchered my clan. She knew much of my People’s ways and respected them. She wasn’t at all like the other humans I’d encountered.”

“What about Cullen?”

Smiling to herself, she thought back to the first time she’d laid eyes on him. Meeting Mia’s eyes, she couldn’t hide the blush that crept slowly over her cheeks.

“Cullen put himself between a demon and I before he even knew anything _about_ me. I couldn’t understand _why_ , as that wasn’t what I’d come to expect from a shem. Later, after I’d awakened and finally _saw_ him, I found myself curious about him. He was obviously a _powerful_ man, skilled in battle and ready to lay down his life for those in need of his protection. I sensed the abilities of the Templar however, and knew I had to steer clear of him. The Creators had _other_ plans for me though, and I found myself being drawn to him like a moth to flame. I was a mage though, and I was certain that was all he would ever see me as. After Haven was destroyed and I found myself at the mercy of the elements, he came to my rescue, wrapping me in his coat to stave off the cold. His scent had become my bait, and I was trapped. Still, I was an elven mage. I could never have known that the attraction I felt for him was mutual. When he kissed me on the battlements...” she said, blushing a deep crimson.

Catching the mischievous smile Mia wore, she bit her lip as she tried to hide her shyness the memory brought.

“I’m surprised he took the initiative.” Mia teased.

“I think he’d had enough of both Jim and Drew interfering at that point.” Sylwynn chuckled.

“Oh?”

“There were... _other_ occasions where we’d nearly kissed, only they were always interrupted by _someone_. I think if he hadn’t done it when he did, I _would_ have.”

“Well, I’m glad. He deserves to be happy, as do you. You’ve both been through so much that I’m delighted you found one another in this crazy war.” Mia beamed brightly.

The similarities between Cullen and his sister were evident in the smile the woman gave her. Returning the gesture, she wondered if Cullen had mentioned the da’len she carried. Given how private he was about their relationship, she greatly doubted it. Chewing her lip a moment, she wondered if she should say anything. Hearing Cullen’s voice in her head warning her not to, she turned the conversation instead to stories of his youth. The light that brightened Mia’s eyes told her that she’d been waiting almost impatiently for the opportunity to do precisely that.

Spending the remainder of the day laughing with the woman, she was surprised to hear how different Cullen had been as a child. Thanking the servant who came to call them to supper, she got slowly to her feet. The da’len was demanding nourishment, which in turn made it so that she would become lightheaded if she got up too quickly. Catching the concerned look in Mia’s eyes, she offered her a warm smile.

“Feeling a little stiff... I must have sat too long in one position I suppose.” she said, stretching her back.

Walking with the woman to the dining hall, she took her seat at the table. Thanking the servants for the meal they set before her, she wondered if Cullen would be joining her, or if he had too much work to do that would keep him away. They both wanted this war to be over and Corypheus eliminated, which meant they had to work tirelessly to accomplish that. Her Keeper was strangely absent at well, though she knew there could be a myriad of reasons as to why. Taking time to savor her supper, she excused herself early so that she might go and speak with Cullen.

His office was filled with soldiers, each awaiting the orders for their separate troops. Nodding as some left, she then made her way around the room to where he stood at his desk. Seeing the blush he tried to hide, she knew he expected some sort of punishment for leaving her to deal with his sister alone. Not that she’d minded, as Mia was a delight, and the stories she told had brightened her day. Catching the look that passed between some of his men, she wondered what he had been up to since she’d left.

“I need to borrow you.” she said, folding her arms across her chest.

“By all means... Give me a moment.” Cullen replied, chuckling slightly.

“If you need someone to vouch for your whereabouts, Commander...” one of the men said as he looked between them.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Cullen replied.

“Furrowing her brow, Sylwynn waited until he’d dismissed the last of the soldiers before confronting him.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Sylwynn asked, walking with him to his chambers.

“What?” he asked, feigning confusion.

“Been slipping away while I’m gone?”

“No! I was just...”

“Just... what?”

“I’ve been speaking with Deshanna, when time has allowed it. I wanted to know all about you when you were little, and since _you_ weren’t going to tell me...” he grinned, pulling her into his arms as he bolted the door behind them.

“And what _secrets_ did she share about me while I wasn’t here to silence her?” Sylwynn teased, stepping slowly away from him.

“Oh, nothing _too_ embarrasing...” Cullen smirked, following her closely.

“Such as?”

“Such as how you would be off playing with your little Dalishwarriorswhen you thought no one was looking... Or how you tried so hard to hide the fact that you’d gotten into the honey, even as it was dripping from your hair.” he purred, pressing her against the wall.

“I _like_ honey... It was too good to resist, _especially_ given that it was fresh from the hive.” she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Then I have a treat for you, if you are willing.” Cullen smirked.

“For you? Always...” she breathed softly.

Looking to the jar of honey he produced, she blushed as she thought about all the things they could do with it. Giving herself over to the kiss he burned on her lips, she heard him set the jar down before he raised her hands above her head, pinning them to the wall. Her heart beat in eager anticipation, her body longing for the touch of his hands on her bare flesh. Letting him hold her there, she felt his free hand slide down her body, cupping her at the apex of her thighs. Whimpering as he teased her over her clothing, she brought a slender leg up to hold him against her.

“I need you, Sylwynn... Like I never have before...” he growled, pressing himself hard against her.

“Cullen...” she panted.

Feeling his hands release her, she was surprised at how quickly they moved to her clothing. Fabric tore that she hadn’t believed would, given the enchantments, and was cast quickly aside. His desire was like a raging inferno, searing her with its intensity. His manhood was already hard, and he wasted little time driving it into her. Gasping as he filled her, she was quickly lost in the oblivion of his passion. Each thrust was both pleasurable and painful, as the stone behind her scraped the flesh of her back. It heightened her own desire however, and she was soon spilling over the edge of her release. It spurred him on, bringing her quickly to another as he kept her pinned between he and the wall. His kiss was hot and demanding as he continued, his thrusting growing ever more determined.

“Cum with me, Syl... I want to feel you wash me with your hot nectar.” he growled, pressing against her so hard that his armor bit into her chest.

Gasping as he claimed her lips once again, she could no more deny him than she could stop the sun from rising. Her head spun as she shattered, the sensation of his seed bursting forth into her being more than she could bear. Her body quivered and burned for more when he growled in her ear, making her need for him increase a thousand fold. Lacing her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him, she kissed him passionately as he carried her to the bed. The soft bedding felt good against her heated skin, and she whimpered when he pulled out and moved away.

When he returned, he was naked, and the little jar of honey held mischievously in hand. Seeing the smirk on his handsome features, she gasped as the warm liquid began to dribble onto her belly. Her body tingled as he swirled little amber rivulets over her breasts before finally trailing back down the length of her body to just above the apex of her thighs. Moaning as she felt his breath hot on her skin, she writhed in ecstasy as he slowly, methodically licked up each and every drop. When he brought his lips to hers, she returned his kiss hungrily, wanting to savor the sweet nectar as much as he was.

Pushing him to his back as she continued their kiss, she then reached for the jar of honey herself. Licking her lips eagerly as she contemplated where she wanted it to go, she proceeded to drizzle it over his chest and down his abdomen. Smiling shyly as she saw his manhood standing erect, she let the warm nectar swirl over his shaft. She’d never tasted him before, as he’d always driven her desire to the point where she needed to feel him inside her. He was merely watching her now though, his amber eyes taking in her every movement.

Setting the jar aside, she began slowly at the base of his throat, where his pulse pounded a steady rhythm. Licking her way over his collarbone, she was soon savoring the new found power she held over him. As she worked her way steadily down the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen, she paused just at the nest of golden curls at the base of his shaft. Her belly fluttered as she hesitated, Cullen’s hand moving gently over her shoulder to let her know he wasn’t expecting her to go any further. The swift intake of air as she brought her lips to his manhood told her he really _wanted_ her to claim him as she was, making her all the more eager to please him.

The sweet honey combined with her own scent swirled together to create something wonderful. She licked hungrily at him, occasionally taking the tip of his shaft into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. Cullen’s hands soon found their way to her raven hair, lacing his fingers through the silken locks. He was resisting the urge to cum for her, wanting to prolong the pleasure he was receiving. When it became too much to bear, he quickly rolled her onto her back and drove himself into her heated core. Letting him bring a shapely leg over his shoulder, she surrendered to the passion he unleashed on her.

“Cullen... Oh Cullen...” she panted, wrapping her other leg tightly around his waist.

“I want to feel you, vhenan... Cum for me as I fill you with my seed.” he breathed huskily.

Kissing him passionately, Sylwynn rocked herself against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Digging her nails into the taut mounds of his bottom, she gripped him tightly as her orgasm washed over her. Raking his back with her claws, she felt her whole world spinning wildly as he moved within her.

“Now, Cullen... I can’t hold on any longer... Cum with me now!” she cried, shattering around his thick shaft once again.

“Yes... Oh, Sylwynn, yes! You’re so tight... I can’t get enough! I’m cumming, vhenan... cum with me...” he growled, thrusting harder.

“Creators, CULLEN!” she called out, her body quivering as yet a third orgasm stole over her.

Feeling his seed burn hot within her, she bit down on his shoulder. The way his long, thick shaft trembled sent her over the edge once again. Crying out as he held her against him, she soon found his lips and kissed him hotly. Seeing the smile on his face as he looked down at her, she returned the gesture lovingly.

“Belanaris, vhenan.” he said, kissing her sweetly. “As you are to me, so I am to you.”

“Cullen?” she asked, meeting his amber eyes.

“Ar lath, ma vhenan. Var elgar ahimsa. Uth’melanada, bellanaris.” Cullen said lovingly.

The magic washed over her before the words had even had the opportunity to sink in. He’d just bound himself to her, as she was to him. Tears slipped from her eyes as she held him close, her heart more full of love for him than she’d ever thought possible. She would never have _asked_ him to do as much, but understood now why he’d _really_ been spending time with her Keeper. He was learning the incantation that would join their souls. Given his history with mages, she never thought she’d ever hear him voluntarily submit to a spell that would forever tie him to another person. She wondered where the token was that Deshanna had given him, as there was no natural trace of the arcane in his blood. Spotting the thin golden chain around his wrist just as it was vanishing, she knew that was where it had been.

“Cullen... why?” she asked softly, meeting his amber eyes.

“I never want you to have reason to question me, love.” Cullen said, rolling to his back and pulling her into his arms.

“I never _would_ , Cullen. Your word is enough for me.” she replied, sitting up to search his handsome features for sign of regret.

“And now you have the certainty that I will be yours and yours _alone_.” he stated, gently tucking a lock of raven hair behind her delicately pointed ear.

“You don’t think you’ll come to regret this? It’s a permanently binding spell, Cullen. No force in all the _world_ can break it.”

“And I wouldn’t _want_ it broken. I love you, Sylwynn. You and no other.” he smiled.

“And I love you, you and no other.” she replied.

Curling up in his arms, Sylwynn felt the magic swirling around them. He was hers now, just as she was his. The fact that he’d gone to her Keeper while she was away made her heart swell with love for him. She never _expected_ him to want to be bound, as he now was, but she couldn’t deny that it made her happier than she’d ever imagined possible. Sighing in contentment, she let the soft sounds of the night lull her into a peaceful slumber...


	67. Chapter 67

The sun streamed through the open window, giving her pale skin a lustrous, golden glow. Stretching her lithe form, she let her hands slide over the small bump in her belly. Grinning, she looked to where Cullen lay beside her. He was normally plagued by nightmares, the demons of his past coming to haunt him while his mind was at rest. Now however, he slept peacefully, a small smile on his handsome features. Gently moving one of the golden curls from his face, she leaned over and kissed him sweetly. Seeing his eyes open and settle on hers, she grinned brightly at him. Straddling his waist, she rest her head on his chest, more content than she’d never dreamed possible.

“Var elgar ahimsa...” he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. “How fares my lovely soulmate this morning?” he asked, gently tracing the line of her spine with his fingers.

“As though I’m still dreaming, and have no wish to wake.” she replied, sitting up to meet his eyes once again.

“ _I’m_ the one living a dream... I’ve got a beautiful woman in my arms, a child on the way, and a future I’d never dared hope for. Who could ask for anything more?” he grinned.

Leaning down to kiss him sweetly, she savored her time in his arms. Making love to him in the morning light, she knew that was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Slipping from the bed once they were both sated, she spotted his little copper bath and shook her head. She couldn’t understand why he hadn’t asked for anything else, though knew he was accustomed to living simply. Smiling over her shoulder at him, she closed her eyes and called on the magic of Skyhold itself to create a warm, smooth, stone bathtub for him. Grinning as he came to stand beside her, she filled the tub with water and slipped in.

“Care to join me?” she asked, patting the stone. “I mean, after all that honey, we probably need a good wash.”

“You may be right.” he chuckled, climbing into the bath with her.

Taking their time to bathe, Sylwynn was just happy to be able to spend that little while they had to them talking about all they wanted for their future. They spoke about Skyhold and how it would change once Corypheus was defeated, about the little house Cullen had spent his early years growing up in, and the da’len she now carried. They laughed about names they suggested to one another, trying to pick out something suitable for both a boy and a girl. Cullen threw out ‘Claudius’, and Sylwynn retorted with ‘Bartholomew’. It had them both laughing, something they needed to take their minds off all that still had to be done.

Sighing as they felt the weight of their duties settling back over them, they knew they couldn’t remain thusly for much longer. Slipping from the tub, Sylwynn went in search of her discarded clothing. Finding it in tatters on the floor, she shook her head as she chuckled to herself. Making her way to Cullen’s wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of his pants and a shirt and tugged them on. Grabbing his belt from the floor, she wrapped it around her tiny waist twice before buckling it to keep her pants up. Grabbing his surcoat, she snuggled into it a moment before turning to face him.

“Plan on commanding troops in my stead today?” he laughed, making his way over to her.

“I might.” she giggled, kissing him sweetly. “I just thought that since you shredded my clothes last night, I’d wear something of yours. Unless you would _prefer_ that I returned to my room naked...”

“If you’re going to be naked, you might as well just stay here.” he chuckled.

“Or you could come to my quarters, that’s an option.”

“Or I could just hold you hostage for the rest of your life...” he said, wrapping his arms around her so he could hold her close.

“Would I really be considered a hostage if I didn’t want to leave?” she asked, resting her head on his chest.

“I suppose not.” he replied, resting his head atop hers as he held her.

“Cullen... I’m frightened...” she said softly.

Feeling him hold her a little tighter, she knew he understood why.

“Corypheus is still out there... While I know we’re getting close to taking both he and Samson out...”

“Do not doubt your Inquisition, love. We _will_ find them, and when we do, we’ll _end_ them.” Cullen replied firmly.

“I don’t. It’s _you_ I worry about.” she said softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

“There’s no need to worry about me, vhenan. I’m safe here in this big, stone fortress surrounded by thousands of armed guards. What _fool_ would dare strike at me here?” he smiled charmingly.

“Jim.” she replied. 

Meeting his eyes as he tilted her head up to look into his, she saw the comforting look he tried to give her. Closing her eyes softly as he kissed her, she felt her whole being tremble. She was afraid she would lose him in the battle to come. She knew he shared her feelings, and was doing his best not to let them show, for her sake. Breathing in the scent that was uniquely his, she let that soothe her soul where nothing else could. Offering him a soft smile as he pulled back, she let her fingers trace the stubble on his jaw. Blushing as her belly growled, she bit her lower lip shyly.

“Sounds like our babe is asking for food. We’d best get you down to the dining hall so you can feed her.” Cullen grinned, placing his hand over her belly.

“A ‘her’, is it? And you know this... how?” Sylwynn teased, chuckling.

“I don’t. I’m just _hoping_ it is.” he replied, swatting her on the bottom as she turned to gather her tattered clothes.

Squeaking, she rubbed her posterior as she turned to face him. Seeing the playful look in his eyes, she couldn’t help but laugh. It was good to see him so relaxed, especially after all he’d gone through to get to where they were now. Helping him slip into his armor, she beamed happily at him as he offered her his arm. He had wanted to keep their relationship secret, though knowledge of it had spread through Skyhold like wildfire. Most people _outside_ the Keep remained oblivious, which was a relief. She knew Corypheus and those that followed him wouldn’t hesitate to use her to get to Cullen, or vise versa. There was nothing either of them wouldn’t do to protect the other in a time of need.

Blushing as she caught the looks they were being given as they moved through the castle, she glanced up at Cullen and saw that color was staining his cheeks as well. Not that he was trying to hide it though, he held his head high, proudly so. Reaching her chambers, she quickly went to her wardrobe and pulled on a pair of soft leather pants. Slipping a pale blue silk shirt over her head, she quickly wrapped the leather corset over it and laced it up. They were all enchanted to accommodate her growing belly, and would keep anyone from learning of the babe she carried. Brushing her raven hair out, she braided it simply and let it hang over her shoulder. Seeing the loving smile Cullen gave her, she returned it with one of her own.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep our baby a secret...” he said, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Why do you say that?” she asked.

“You’re starting to glow. There’s a radiance about you that I’m told women get when they’re with child. That glow is magnified in you. You’re positively stunning.” he replied, resting his head atop hers.

“Maybe we can pass it off as an effect of the mark and the power it gives me.”

“That might work short term, though it isn’t really a solution. We need to find Samson and Corypheus and end this crazy war.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Smiling up at him, she closed her eyes as he lightly brushed her cheek. Sighing happily, she blushed brightly as her stomach growled. Shaking her head as she laughed, she placed her hand over her belly and spoke to the tiny life within.

“Alright, alright, we’re going for food. Sit tight a moment, will you?” she chuckled.

“It _has_ to be a girl, without question.” Cullen laughed.

“Why?”

“Only females are so demanding all that time.” he teased, kissing her nose.

Reaching around, Sylwynn slapped his bottom playfully. His laughter warmed her soul, making her laugh along with him. Seeing the look he was giving her, Sylwynn darted quickly toward the stairs. Cullen was hot on her heels, intent on catching her before she reached the bottom. Racing through her little hallway, she collided with the door in her attempt to open it. Laughing harder as she glanced back at him, she pulled the door wide and stepped into the main hall. Pretending nothing was happening was difficult, as her cheeks were flushed from running, and the heavy metal footfalls from Cullen’s boots as he gave chase told a different story. Smoothing over her appearance, she waited for him to close and lock the door before coming to stand quietly beside her.

Walking through the hall to the dining chamber, she took her seat and thanked the servant for the meal that was placed before her. She was starving, and the food was more than appealing. She wanted to savor each bite, knowing that she would be leaving again soon, but found it difficult at best. The da’len she carried demanded nourishment, and she was more than eager to provide for its needs. Gulping down the milk she’d been given, she offered a small smile of thanks when the girl refilled her mug. Catching the slight grin Cullen gave her, she knew he was happy to see her taking care of herself for the sake of their babe.

Looking to the large group of soldiers that entered the hall, she knew they were there for Cullen. Feeling him slide back from the table, she placed her hand on his leg to try and convince him to finish his breakfast. Offering him a warm smile as he returned to his meal, she turned her attention to the soldiers as they approached.

“Commander, we need to...” the woman began.

“The Commander needs to finish his breakfast. He’s been running himself ragged these last few weeks, and it’s starting to show. We need him as fit as the rest of you to fight in the battles to come, yes?”

“Aye, Inquisitor. We’ll wait in his office.” the woman replied, saluting them both.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn wondered how they’d seen her many misfortunes as being Divine. They thought her holy, someone touched by the hand of the Maker or Andraste. She was neither, though she knew they needed something to believe in. It was a heavy mantle that rested on her slim shoulders, though she knew she couldn’t walk away from them, even when this all had begun. She’d _wanted_ to, but there was something about Cullen she’d been drawn to from the moment her eyes had fallen on him. Now she knew what that was. He was her soul mate, her _elgar vhenan_. They’re love was so strong that it created a new life that rested safely within her, one she treasured and wanted to keep safe more than anything.

Finishing her breakfast, she watched as Cullen got to his feet and made his way from the dining hall. She too needed to get to work, as there was still much to do. She’d received word of red Templar activity in both the Emerald Graves as well as the little town of Sahrnia in Emprise du Lion. The region had been hit with a spell of bitter cold and snow, which had in turn frozen the Elf’s Blood river solid, keeping them from receiving much needed trade goods or supplies. In addition to their problems, reports of dragons and pleas for help poured in several times a day. It wasn’t something she could just ignore, and got slowly to her feet.

Making her way from the castle to the spacious grounds of the courtyard, she smiled as she watched some of the Ferelden stone cutters working on small statuary to help make Skyhold more beautiful than it already was. Spotting a mage beside one of the delicate halla that had been carved, she slowly made her way over. Letting the woman finish the spell, she offered her a warm smile as she turned to face her.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” the woman asked.

“Indeed. Though I’m not sure if you’re just referring to hall in general, or the statue before us.” Sylwynn replied.

“Perhaps both.” the woman grinned. “But they’re more than just adornment to the Keep, Inquisitor.”

“What do you mean?”

“A group of us got together and decided to help defend Skyhold by creating a... _different_ kind of army. Each of the pieces you see here will come to life, ready to protect the castle from any invasion. They’ll be activated by a talisman that we’ll give to the Commander, so that should the need arise, he’ll be able to wake them to defend what has become a beacon of hope for all of Thedas.” the woman beamed proudly.

“So... they’re a type of golem then?”

“Not at all. Golems are bound by a control rod and require the soul of a dwarf to be given life. These statues _don’t_. They have only one purpose, and that’s to defend Skyhold. They’ll stop only when the threat is passed, or the Commander calls for them to stop. It’s brilliant, really.”

“Are you sure this can’t be used _against_ us?”

“Positive. The Arcanist created the talisman to respond _only_ to the Commander’s voice, thus making the stone army his _alone_ to control.” the woman beamed proudly.

Offering her a small smile, Sylwynn threaded her way slowly around each piece. The Qunari and Dwarves that called Skyhold _home_ were working together to move the statues into place, making them seem as inconspicuous as possible. Some of the Templars that had left the Order to join them rather than following Corypheus were helping as well, creating a unity that she’d never thought to see. Mages and Templars had their differences, though they had risen _passed_ them to see the _person_ , rather than the power. It was heartwarming, and she hoped their camaraderie wouldn’t be lost when this was all over.

Hearing a familiar voice from one of the larger pieces, Sylwynn made her way over. Listening to Solas as he gave instruction to some of the younger mages she couldn’t help but smile. He’d been so shaken by the loss of his friend that she’d wondered if he’d return. Seeing him turn to face her, she walked towards him, returning the soft smile he gave her.

“Inquisitor.” he said softly.

“How are you, Solas?” she asked gently.

“It hurts... It always does., but I will survive.” he replied.

“Thank you for coming back.”

“You are a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now.”

“Where did you go after you left?”

“I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday, something new may grow there.”

“What happens when a spirit dies?”

“It isn’t the same as for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again.”

“You’re saying your friend might come back?” she asked hopefully.

“No, not really. A spirit’s natural state is peaceful, semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.” he said sadly.

Giving the man a gentle hug, she felt his arms come around her. The magic that she felt emanating from him seemed older than time, something from the distant memories passed down by the hahrens of all Dalish clans everywhere. Letting him step back, she saw the moisture in his eyes and knew he fought against the tears that threatened to fall.

“Might we take a turn in the garden? I... need to feel its peace.” he asked.

“Of course.” she replied softly.

Walking through the grounds to the spacious garden, she felt the soft breeze caressing her skin. It was one of her favorite places to be, as it was calm and soothing. Slipping toward one of the quieter paths, she listened as Solas began again.

“What were you like before the anchor? Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?” he asked.

“I don’t believe so.” she replied.

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask?”

“You show a wisdom that I have not seen since... since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected.”

What have I done that’s so surprising?”

“You have shown subtlety in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... have I misjudged them?”

“The Dalish didn’t make me like this. The decisions were mine.” she smiled softly.

“Yes... You are wise to give yourself that due. Although the Dalish, in their fashion, may still have guided you. Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of this world. But not you.”

“So what does this mean, Solas?”

“It means that I respect you deeply, Sylwynn. And I... I have disturbed you enough for one day.”

Watching him turn to leave, she felt as though she knew what he had been about to say before he left. While it made her feel sorry that she couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, she knew that her heart could never belong to anyone but Cullen. Still, there was something about Solas that called to her. It was as though he hadn’t just _visited_ the Fade to find those old memories he so cherished, but more like he’d actually been _present_ for some. It was a crazy notion, to be sure, but it was something she decided she’d look into when there was more time. For now, she had enough to worry about with Corypheus and his army of demons, darkspawn and red Templars to worry about. Letting out a determined sigh, she knew the sooner she dealt with them, the sooner she could enjoy the peace of being with her love and their da’len, far from the ravages of battle and bloodshed.


	68. Chapter 68

“You’ve got a problem.” Sera said as she approached Sylwynn in the garden.

“What’s wrong, Sera?”

“You’ve got a full tavern, but everyone’s drinking alone. They’re all up their own arses about Coryphenuts. I can’t have fun with everybody winging.” she replied, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m thinking pranks. Set a few up, knock a few down...”

“Should I really be doing that? I mean, I _am_ the leader of this whole thing.”

“Right! That’s why they’ll never _suspect_ you! What, titles are only for getting away with _bad_ stuff?”

“Alright, Sera.”

“I _knew_ you were different! Let’s go!” Sera exclaimed, grabbing Sylwynn’s hand and racing with her from the garden.

Laughing, she followed Sera through the castle up to Cullen’s office. She listened quietly for a moment before deciding to enter. Finding it empty, she heard Sera giggling as she searched the room.

“Right. General Uptight is gone. Have a search about to find something to mess with and give your soldiers a laugh.” she said, glancing about the room.

Looking towards the desk, Sylwynn blushed as she thought about what had happened there not terribly long ago. Seeing Sera come over, she regained her composure and acted as though nothing was amiss.

“What, the desk?” Sera whispered. “Right, center of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do...”

“Alright, Sera. What do you want to do?”

“Thing looks heavy... Don’t want to move it or break it...”

“Oh, it’s sturdy.” Sylwynn blushed, a smirk on her pretty features.

“What about just a slip of something under the leg to make it just a little bit wonky. He’s so in control it’ll piss him royally.” Sera replied, lifting the edge so Sylwynn could hide a small piece of wood under the leg.

Grinning as she thought about Cullen’s response when he discovered the tilt, she watched as Sera made for the door.

“Come, on, next one!” Sera whispered, racing from the office.

Following her once again, Sylwynn soon found herself heading toward Josephine’s office. Thinking about all the possibilities they could do there, she felt a playful smile creep over her face. Turning to Sera, she saw the mischief glinting in the woman’s eyes.

What about a bucket of water?” Sylwynn smirked.

“A bucket of... oh, for the door! Classic! Five minutes of sloppy boss will get you _weeks_ of happy staff. Well, aside from the one that has to clean it up, but whatever, it’ll still be great.”

Making a small detour to the get one of the grain buckets from the stables, they soon had it filled and propped up so that when the door was opened, it would spill on the first person to enter. Laughing, she wondered who they could target next. Grinning mischievously, she looked toward the hall leading to Varric’s room. Seeing the look of understanding settle over her friend’s face, they quickly made sure the dwarf was away before slipping in and rearranging his things. Moving most of his possessions to higher shelves out of his reach, she thought about what his reaction would be once he discovered the prank. 

Moving on with Sera, they soon found themselves back in the stables to where Blackwall had been staying. She wasn’t sure _why_ the man preferred to sleep above the stalls, but figured it had something to do with the simplistic life of a Grey Warden. Finding a pair of the man’s socks, they quickly stuffed them with clean straw from the nearby bails. Filling several pairs, they then proceeded to dump them out, so there was no evidence that they’d only been full moments before. It would be comical to see the frustration settle on his face as he took off sock after sock, trying to figure out what was poking his feet. Laughing with her friend as they raced off to their next unfortunate target, she soon found herself outside the door to Bull’s room.

Slipping in quietly, she searched for his container of horn balm and snickered to herself. Using her magic, she carefully changed it from something that usually soothed his horns to something that would make them itchy. Spotting Dorian’s silk underclothes, she made sure to add a little to them as well, just for a laugh. Creeping quietly from the room, she then made her way to Cassandra’s chambers. Looking about for the Seeker, she slipped into the room and coated some of the handles of her weapons with a thin layer of butter, while others she slathered with honey and syrup so they’d be sticky. Laughing as they raced off, she could only imagine what the expressions on her friends’ faces would be as the pranks played out.

Making her way to the tavern once they’d set up several more throughout the Keep, she took her seat at one of the tables. Thanking the woman that brought them each an ale, she smiled as she stared down into the mug. She knew it would arouse Sera’s suspicion if she didn’t drink, and so she quietly cast a spell to change the liquid into apple juice. Gulping down several swigs, she laughed with the woman as she thought up several more they could pull off later. Hearing the door to the tavern slam open, they turned quickly to see Josephine standing there, her clothes soaking wet.

“ _YOU_!” the woman shouted, looking at Sera.

“Oh frig! _You_ did it!” Sera laughed, exploding from her seat and racing off toward her room.

Laughing as Josephine moved toward her, she saw the expression of disbelief cross her face. Thinking she would be scolded too, she had to bite her tongue as the woman went off about how irresponsible and childish Sera was. Hearing another crashing sound just outside, she quickly got to her feet and headed toward the door. Seeing Bull trying desperately to scratch his horns on anything that would hold still, she found herself gritting her teeth to keep from laughing.

“Damn it, Boss! I _know_ that little shit was in my room again! My horns are driving me _crazy_! Make it _stop_!” Bull exclaimed, rubbing his horns frantically on the wall outside the tavern.

Looking to Krem as he came out and started laughing, she couldn’t maintain her composure any longer. Her sides ached from the sheer humor she found in the situation, and her eyes were watering as though she were crying. Looking to Cullen as he raced over, having been drawn by the noise, she saw the smile creep over his handsome features as well before he too began to laugh. It wasn’t long before word of their antics spread throughout Skyhold, lifting the spirits of everyone there and lightening the mood. Their task ahead was difficult enough without everyone settling into their own pit of despair over what they would face. Looking up to Sera’s room, she knew she’d been right. A good laugh was what _everyone_ had needed just then, and they’d accomplished that goal.

Watching as the majority of the crowd moved into the tavern for drinks, she looked up at Cullen. He was smiling brightly down at her, his golden hair gleaming in the rays of the sun. Returning the brilliant smile he was giving her, she slipped her arm in his before turning toward the kitchen. She’d spent the day clowning around with Sera and now that she wasn’t racing through Skyhold with the woman, the da’len she carried was reminding her that she needed to eat. Seeing the head cook turn towards them, she took the chair the woman pulled out for her and sat lightly.

Accepting the small berry pie the woman placed before her, she ate happily, occasionally feeding Cullen a bite, while she merely enjoyed the woman’s company. She needed a day off from her duties, and it was good to relax with those that mattered most to her. Stretching her legs under the table, she saw the woman smirk at them as she asked about one of her jars of honey. The bright color that stained Cullen’s cheeks was adorable, which made the cook laugh heartily at her love. Finishing the pie, she got slowly to her feet. Thanking the woman, she slipped from the kitchens. Spotting Morrigan walking towards her, she offered the woman a small smile.

“I wish a word with you, Inquisitor. Meet me in the garden when you have time.” she said, looking only briefly at Cullen before she walked off.

“I wonder what that’s about.” Sylwynn said, looking up at Cullen.

There was a look of distrust on his face as he watched her go, one that made her curious as to the reason.

“Cullen?” 

“Be careful when dealing with her, love. She’s a witch only interested in furthering her own interests.” he replied softly.

“You know her?”

“She was with Shaari when...”

Placing her hand on his arm, she saw the pain lacing his handsome features. 

“Cullen, it’s ok. You don’t have to...”

“She was after something the First Enchanter had in his chambers. She found it too, apparently. Not long after, she left Shaari at the stairs to the Harrowing chamber, where I was held captive by the spell Uldred had cast on me. She left her to face the horrors on her own. Alistair and Sten were there with her though, as was Leliana. I’d loved her, and I hurt her by the cruel things I said to her. Alistair didn’t know what good fortune he had until she’d sacrificed herself to kill the Archdemon and stop the Blight.” he said, his brows furrowed in pain.

Placing her hand on his cheek, Sylwynn turned his gaze to meet hers, a small smile warming her eyes. Feeling his arms wrap protectively around her, she buried her face in his chest. He needed to hold her just then, and she wasn’t about to refuse him. Meeting his eyes as he pulled slowly away, she saw the remnants of tears glistening there. Even after all this time, he still loved the Hero of Ferelden. At least, in _some_ way. Seeing the warm smile he gave her, she returned the gesture warmly.

“Go get changed into something pretty, something _Dalish_. Meet me at the castle gates in an hour.” he smiled.

“Why?” she asked curiously, catching the sly grin on his handsome face.

“It’s a surprise. Just go. I’ll see you soon.”

Laughing as he swatted her bottom, she raced off towards her room. He’d never _asked_ such a thing of her, which made her wonder what he was up to. Opening her wardrobe, she looked over several of the outfits and dresses that hung there before selecting a sleeveless dress in shimmering green. The fabric was lighter than anything she’d ever worn before, and almost seemed to emit a soft light of its own. The bodice looked as though it was made of leaves, each resting lightly over the top of her breasts. Elegant golden swirls like those found on ancient elven dresses she’d seen in paintings had been embroidered around the top edges, slipping down between her breasts to draw attention to their perfect shape. Some were stitched like leaves and vines, accentuating her slight frame. The lower part of the dress was split at the sides, granting a peek at her shapely thighs as she walked. As with the top, leaves and vines wove their way around the bottom in delicate golden embroidery. A deep emerald sash wrapped around her waist, secured by a golden brooch of Dalish design.

“Wow...” Vehira said as she saw her sister.

“Vehi! What are you _doing_ here?” Sylwynn asked, blushing as she tried to cover her chest a little more.

“I came to see about helping you pick something nice for Cullen.”

“How did you...”

“I overheard you two talking from the bridge above the stairway leading into the main hall. I was on my way to check in and see if there was anything else I needed to take care of, or if I could take the night off and report in come morning for my orders. Mammae’s dress looks stunning on you, Syl.”

“Thanks. How did it get here though?”

“Deshanna brought it up, along with a few other trinkets she thought you might like. Now, come sit so I can fix your hair. You can’t have so simple a braid when the rest of you looks like _that_.” Vehira laughed.

Grinning, she moved to the chair and sat patiently while her younger sister wove her part of her hair into an elegant bunch of curls at her crown. Several wispy ringlets framed her delicate face, joining with the cascade of raven locks as they spilled over her shoulders and down her back. Flowers, leaves and little golden ribbons were carefully threaded through her waves, spaced just enough that they didn’t look clustered. Feeling her sister wrap a small golden chain around her neck, she looked down to see the halla Leliana had given her when this had all begun. Smiling warmly, she got to her feet and went to stand before the mirror.

“Mythal enaste...” she breathed, staring at her reflection in awe.

“You’re breathtaking, lethallan...”

Staring blankly, Sylwynn wondered what miracle it was that had made this transformation possible. When she’d first entered her room, she could have easily passed for someone looking to the Inquisition for safety and protection. Now however, she looked like what she thought one of their Creators might in the height of their empire. Turning slowly to face her sister, she saw the brilliant smile on her face as tears slipped slowly over her cheeks.

“What did you do to me?” Sylwynn asked slowly.

“I did nothing, Syl. _Love_ did this to you. Your love for _Cullen_ has changed you. I wish mammae could see you now...”

“Me too, Vehira. Me too.” Sylwynn replied, pulling her sister in for a gentle hug.

“You’re still missing something though. Here, take these.” Veria smiled, passing her sister a pair of lace sandals. “I know you prefer to go barefoot, but for the sake of your dress, please put these on.”

Chuckling, Sylwynn took a seat and wove the silken laces up her calves before tying them tightly just below her knees. Taking a cloak from the wardrobe, she slipped it on so that no one would see what she looked like. She felt rather silly, getting all dressed up like some sort of elven noble, but it was what Cullen had asked of her, and she could deny him nothing. Glancing at her sister once more as she made for her door, she grinned brightly before disappearing down the stairs.

Making her way to the castle gates, she thanked the guard that passed her a note that Cullen had left for her. Reading it carefully, she followed the directions he’d scrawled down to a small, secluded grove. Seeing him standing with his back to her, she felt a smile blossom over her delicate features. Pulling off the cloak, she quietly draped it over a tree branch before proceeding silently to where he stood. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she slowly moved her hands to cover his eyes.

“You made it.” he chuckled. “Finally.”

Seeing his smile as he turned to face her, she felt her whole body warm at his gaze. Her eyes were drawn to his manner of dress though, and she was soon standing before him as breathlessly as he was at her.

He wore his golden lion plate over his broad chest, the light gleaming off its polished surface brilliantly. His forearms were covered in gauntlets that bore detailed knotwork, as did the mail that covered his legs. He’d replaced his usual red surcoat with one of black, the same dark lion’s mane lining the collar. A torc wrapped around his thick neck, adorned with lion heads that matched his plate at either end. She could do little more than stare at the striking image the man before her presented, her breath catching in her throat as he smiled charmingly at her. Blinking in surprise as he took her hand, she realized she’d been thinking his appearance nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

“It brings me great pleasure to stand before you today, knowing that amid all this chaos and horror, love has found you both.” Mother Giselle said, breaking the silence.

Turning to face the woman, it took her several heartbeats to realize she and Cullen weren’t alone. Swallowing, she looked back at Cullen’s smiling face, her heart hammering wildly in her chest while her belly tightened in excitement.

“I found certainty in my life, nothing can change that. Just now... everything we’ve gone through and will face in the days to come is worth fighting for.” he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips. “You’re more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen before, emma lath. I am honored and humbled by the fact that you chose me to carry your heart.” he smiled.

“It _is_ worth it, Cullen. I will love you and you alone... For the rest of my life.”

“Do you have any vows to exchange?” Giselle asked, smiling warmly at them both.

Realizing the woman was there to perform the marriage ceremony, Sylwynn swallowed again before speaking. Feeling Cullen take her hands in his, she offered him a warm smile.

“Sylaise enaste, var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris.” she said, feeling the excitement trembling through her body.

“Now you, Commander.” Giselle grinned.

“Right, of course.” Cullen blushed. “I swear unto the Maker and our Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.” he finished.

“May the Maker bless you both.” Giselle said, looking between them.

Sliding into Cullen’s arms, she surrendered to the kiss he placed upon her lips. Holding him with all she was, she knew that now they were joined, both by her gods as well as his. Smiling as they parted, she looked briefly to Giselle before catching the movement to her left. Seeing Leliana standing there, she offered the woman a brilliant smile.

“I have something for the pair of you.” Leliana said, handing Sylwynn a small box.

Carefully cracking the lid, she saw two little golden bands resting on a soft pillow. She knew the rings were for her and Cullen, and looked to the woman in gratitude.

“Once you put them on, they will vanish so that no one knows they’re there. You will know how the other fares, even when far apart.” Leliana smiled softly.

“Leliana... Thank you.” Cullen smiled, pulling off his glove to slip the ring on.

Watching as the band disappeared, she quickly did the same. The warmth of the magic washed over her, filling her body with energy. The da’len she carried felt it too, as it wiggled within her, making her laugh as though she were being tickled. Seeing the playful grin spread on Cullen’s handsome features, she squeaked as he again pulled her to him, sweeping her off her feet. Hearing Leliana tell Mother Giselle that it was time for them to go, she was grateful for the woman’s understanding. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she watched as Cullen walked toward another secluded part of the woods to where he’d set up campsite for them to spend the night. Beaming happily as he set her lightly on her feet, she knew that the night they would spend together would be another she would cherish the rest of her days.


	69. Chapter 69

“I must be dreaming.” Cullen smiled, holding Sylwynn in his arms.

“If it _is_ a dream, I’ve no wish to wake just yet.” Sylwynn replied, cuddling closer.

“I _must_ be under some sort of enchantment. I have _never_ felt anything like this before, never _dreamed_ I would.”

Sitting up, she looked down into his amber eyes, her brow knitting together in worry.

“I swear I didn’t cast any spell on you, Cullen. I could never trap you like that.”

Letting him roll her beneath him, she met his eyes with great concern.

“Oh, I’m under a spell, no question. But it wasn’t cast by any form of _mundane_ magic. It’s your _love_ that’s entrapped me, vhenan. Love that I never knew I _wanted_.” he replied, kissing her sweetly. “Now, I never want to be anywhere else but at your side.”

Moaning softly as he claimed her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Spending the morning making love, she wished they could just stay like that, no Inquisition to loom over them, no Corypheus to threaten their lives and destroy their peace. She wanted to spend her days with Cullen and their children, not worrying about demons and rifts, red Templars and Venatori. It would happen soon though, she would see to it. She wouldn’t let him live longer than was absolutely necessary. They just had to track him down and she would end him.

Slipping from his arms some time later, she made her way to the small pond that lay glittering in the early light. The dappled sun that caressed her skin through the trees seemed to make her glow in the gentle rays. Her raven hair glistened as it tumbled over her shoulders, the soft curls resting lightly at her waist. Hearing Cullen moving up behind her, she smiled happily as he slid his hands over her, coming to rest on the tiny bump that was their da’len. The slight movement beneath his palm made him chuckle, and she rest her hands over his.

“I hope our da’len is like you.” Sylwynn sighed.

“Maker, no! Why would you wish such a curse on the babe?” Cullen chuckled. “It needs to be like her _mother_.”

“Talk about _curses_. You _really_ want it to be head strong and stubborn?” Sylwynn laughed.

“Andraste preserve me, we’re in trouble either way.” he teased.

“Come now, you couldn’t have been _that_ bad as a da’len.” she said, turning to face him.

“You’ve no idea.” he replied, kissing her nose.

Squeaking as he lifted her in his arms, she cried out as he tossed her into the water. Sputtering as she came up, she wiped her eyes dry before meeting his. Seeing him laughing at her, she gave him a mischievous smile before lifting him with her magic and tossing him in behind her. His protests were soon silent as the waves lapped over him, covering him only momentarily before he burst from the surface. Dancing away from him as he charged toward her, she quickly ducked beneath the water and tried to swim away. Feeling his hand wrap around her ankle, she squeaked again as he pulled her close.

“So this is how it’s going to be then?” he laughed, holding her firmly with one hand while he tickled her mercilessly with the other.

“No, stop!” she cried out, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

“Stop? Not a chance.” he laughed, keeping his grip on her.

Splashing him with the cool water, she struggled from his grasp and made another attempt to escape. He was right behind her though, pulling her back so that he could continue to torture her. Laughter echoed through the trees as they played around, both forgetting their worries for the time being. Each time she would bring the temperature of the water down around him, he would quickly counter her spell by eliminating the magic she cast. She knew he was being careful not to let that particular Templar ability reach her, as he was well aware of the devastating effects it had on her, being Dalish.

Returning to camp some time later, she looked to where her clothes hung on the branch of one of the trees. She didn’t really _want_ to get dressed, as it would be a harsh reminder of all they still had to do. Sighing as she reached for her dress, she felt Cullen’s hand move over hers. Turning to face him, she saw the soft smile he gave her and returned it gently.

“Not today.” he said. “You’ve not been my wife for a full day yet, I wish to cherish this time we have to be alone together.”

“But...” she began.

Watching as he placed a finger over her lips to silence her, she offered him a small smile.

“I packed enough food to last through tomorrow morning, so there’s no need to rush back. Besides. I rather like being here with you, my beautiful wife.” he said, cupping her chin in his hand before kissing her tenderly.

Sighing happily, she knew he wanted to be alone with her as much as she with him. Following him to the tent, she accepted the light pants and shirt he offered her, pulling them on slowly. Just because they weren’t going back until tomorrow didn’t mean they wanted to be spotted without anything on. Lighting a small campfire, she sat on the log he’d pulled over and watched as he cooked them a light breakfast. Thanking him as he brought her a plate, she smiled up at him as he came to sit beside her.

“You cook too. Might be worth keeping you around.” she teased.

“Just you wait. Charred rabbit is on the menu for supper.” he chuckled.

“I’m sure you can do better than that.” she giggled.

“Just you wait and see.”

“If that’s what it comes to, I’ll make sure we have something edible. I’m not particularly fond of charred rabbit.” she laughed lightly.

Taking her time to eat, she felt a great deal lighter than she had in months. It was as though all thoughts of duty had been stripped from her mind and lifted from her shoulders. It was just her and Cullen, enjoying their time sitting before a campfire alone in the woods near Skyhold. She’d never imagined she could feel such peace and perfection, especially given how tough her early years had been. Setting her plate aside once she was finished, she stretched her legs out toward the fire.

“Who would have ever guessed that a mage and a templar could ever be together as we are.” Sylwynn smiled, looking at the dancing flames.

“Once, I would have said it was impossible. When Shaari found me...” Cullen replied.

Placing a hand on his leg, she hoped he knew she wasn’t asking him to recall that point in his life. Listening as he continued, she knew this was something he wanted her to know.

“I had just turned nineteen when I was assigned to Ferelden’s Circle. I was so _eager_ to finally be able to serve the Templars in the manner for which I was trained. Shaari was sixteen, but had been there since she was nine. The moment I saw her... my attraction was hard to deny. When she became one of my charges, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. I suppose I might have been a little over protective, but I was falling in love with her. My feelings were shared, and more often than not, I found her searching for me with her eyes when she was supposed to be studying. My stomach would tighten nervously with each smile she flashed at me, and at times, I initially thought I was only imagining her response, but one of the other Templars I shared quarters with confirmed her feelings were genuine. It was inappropriate though, as mages and Templars weren’t supposed to... _mingle_ in such a way. Still, I wanted her to know that I cared for her. I went to Owain, the Circle’s stockroom Tranquil, and had him craft for me an item in secret. It was a gift for her, something to remind her of where she came from, and prepare her for the life of an enchanter in the Tower. Since I couldn’t been seen giving her a gift myself, I persuaded Owain to deliver it to her. I got to watch as she carefully unwrapped the little package and pulled out the talisman he’d made. It was beautiful, and radiated with the magic he’d imbued it with. She looked at me as she put it on, moving her silvery white hair to expose the delicate chain that now draped around her neck. It gleamed brilliantly against her pale skin, resting just above her heart. Just as it does on you.” he said, turning to face her.

Placing her hand over the halla, she felt the warmth of the magic that it contained. Meeting his eyes, she saw the soft smile he gave her.

“When Greagoir came to tell me it was time for her Harrowing, I was both excited and afraid. I... If she had shown even the slightest bit of weakness, I was the one chosen to end her life to prevent her from becoming an abomination. He’d seen how we looked at one another, and... he’d learned about the one kiss we shared. One of the younger initiates had accidentally summoned a rage demon. After it had killed him and his tutor, it went after Shaari. They’d been practicing fire spells, and the lad was boasting of his superior skill. I wasn’t in time to save the boy or his tutor, but I managed to keep the demon from getting to her. She was badly shaken; she’d never seen a demon before, didn’t know how to _fight_ one. I hadn’t intended to kiss her, but... I knew even then that my destiny lay along a different path. I wasn’t _searching_ for love after she died, I didn’t feel I _deserved_ it. Then _you_ came into my life. Those old stirrings I’d felt in my youth awoke within me and I dared _hope_ that you might someday feel the same. I dreamed of you after we first met on the battlefield, though I couldn’t understand why. Now I know it’s because we were meant to be together. Whatever I might have felt in the past _pales_ in comparison to how I feel for you, Syl.” he said, gently brushing his hand against her cheek.

“I love you too, Cullen.” she replied, leaning over to kiss him tenderly.

She’d heard how bad the Circles had been, though Vivienne swore they were the best place for mages to be. She and Cassandra couldn’t fathom a world where mages were free to govern themselves, thought that they’d all become abominations or try to take over the world, as the Magisters of Tevinter had once done. Cullen had once believed so as well, though his opinion had come from all that he’d been through as a Templar. That was behind him now though. He’d left the Templars and in turn, found the love he’d been wanting all along. The love of a mage who had once hated humans as badly as he’d hated mages. Scooting closer to him on the log, Sylwynn knew that today would be theirs to do with as they pleased. They’d just gotten married, and she wasn’t about to let the ghosts of their pasts haunt them any longer.

Pulling him to his feet, Sylwynn led him into the trees, away from their camp. She wanted to show him all the wonders she’d learned as a Dalish, all the beauty the forest had to offer when one took the time to look. She enjoyed watching his eyes light up as he saw the soft nests of the ground birds with their chirping chicks, or the way he seemed to glow in the dappled light that filtered through the trees above them. Laughing as he chased her through the woods, she hadn’t expected him to catch her so quickly, pinning her firmly against a tree before toppling to the ground. She was his, the only man she could ever love, and he’d secured that bond with the help of her Keeper. They were joined in such a manner that not even death could separate them.

Returning to their little camp just before sunset, Sylwynn lit a fire and sat on the log. They’d captured a rabbit for their supper, and it was now roasting over the dancing flames. Working the pelt so that it could be tanned, she watched as Cullen removed his shirt and set it aside. His body was taut and toned, glimmering in the fading light of day. The scars that traced his skin were a reminder of all that he’d endured, and she cherished each and every one. Resting her head against his chest as he scooted her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she sighed in contentment. This had been the best day she’d had in a long while, and was sorry to see it come to a close. Tomorrow, they would return to Skyhold and the duties that lay before them. While she didn’t want to leave the blissful little grove they camped in, she knew they wouldn’t be able to have such occasions again if they couldn’t find Samson and Corypheus. This war would take everything they loved from them if it didn’t come to an end soon, and neither of them wished to see that happen.

Spending the night in his arms, Sylwynn woke early the next morning to the pre dawn light growing in their tent. Cullen was still sleeping peacefully, his mind having been freed from the terrors that haunted him each time his eyes closed. She loved to watch him while he slept as he seemed so peaceful, so at ease. Feeling his arms come around her, she let him pull her close. He often did that when trouble started creeping into his dreams, relaxing the instant he felt her rest her head against him. Smiling at him as his eyes finally opened, she gently brushed a golden curl from his brow.

“Good morning, ma vhenan.” he said softly, holding her close.

“Sleep well?” she asked.

“I always sleep well when you’re in my arms.” he replied, letting his fingers trace the curve of her spine.

Lying contentedly with him for some time, she knew he was just as reluctant to get up as she was. Neither wanted to return to Skyhold just then, as it would bring the weight of all they needed to do back on their shoulders. It was something they would have to face however, as Corypheus would find a way to hurt them if they didn’t. Getting up when he was ready, she moved for the pack and pulled on her clothes. He was already strapping on his armor, the golden lions and elegant knots glistening in the light. He was the most handsome man she’d ever seen, and was overjoyed that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Taking their time to eat, they were soon packing everything up and making the trek back to Skyhold. She’d tucked her mother’s dress away in his bag, keeping it from all eyes save his. Looking to the guards that saluted them as they entered the gates, she gave them a small smile as they passed. Climbing the stairs to the main hall, she sighed as she looked from him to his office. He had things to do now, things he’d put off for her. She had her own duties to attend to as well, and neither wished to rush into them. Kissing him sweetly, she watched as he turned for the bridge that would take him away from her for the time being.

Making her way to her room with the pack, she carefully hung the dress she’d worn back in her wardrobe. Changing into her enchanted clothing, she brushed her hair out once again before weaving it into a simple braid. Tugging on her boots, she then took the stairs that would lead her to the garden, where she knew Morrigan would be this time of day. Finding the woman sitting on a bench reading, she closed the distance between them.

“Ah, Inquisitor.” the woman said, getting to her feet. “I pray your time away was well spent, as there is much to do here that required your attention.”

“My business away was equally so.” Sylwynn replied, not liking the tone the witch was taking with her. “What was it you wished to speak with me about?”

“I was wondering how you were planning to find Corypheus. Tis time you did so, yes?”

“As though I haven’t been _trying_ to find him already.”

“I perhaps might have a solution to your problem, Inquisitor. Follow me, if it pleases you.”

Looking around briefly, Sylwynn sighed and turned to follow. Entering one of the locked rooms off the garden, she saw a large mirror resting against the wall. The elven writing lacing the frame told her it was an eluvian, something she’d heard about while listening to the stories her Keeper told around the fire. Turning towards Morrigan as she began to speak, she offered her a small smile.

“Do you know what this is, Inquisitor?” Morrigan asked.

“It’s an eluvian, something I’ve only heard about in the old stories.” Sylwynn replied.

“Indeed. I restored this one at great cost.”

“What does it do?”

“A more appropriate question would be, where does it go. Are you willing to trust me, Inquisitor?”

Nodding her head slightly, she watched as Morrigan woke the mirror with a wave of her had. Seeing her step through the glass, she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She questioned herself as to whether or not she actually _did_ trust the witch, even if only a little. Still, she’d helped her at Halamshiral, killing one of the Tevinter mages and providing vital clues to the Venatori waiting to assassinate the Empress. Looking back at the garden, she swallowed her fear before turning to follow her through to wherever the magic lead her...


	70. Chapter 70

Blinking briefly while her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, Sylwynn found herself in a place she’d never known existed. Stone structures framed other eluvians, while ancient elven sculptures of trees dotted the land before her. Everything seemed shrouded in a kind of haze, giving the place to which she’d come a blueish tint. Looking at some of the other mirrors, she found them broken or completely blackened out. It made her sad in a way, as she felt a strong pull from this place she’d never experienced. Wondering if this was where Solas came when he traveled the Fade, she hoped that she too would discover some of the ancient lore it obviously held. Turning to Morrigan as she began to speak, she saw the reverence for the world before them etched on her soft features.

“If this place once had a name, it has long been lost.” she said quietly.

Following her a little further in, Sylwynn could almost hear the voices of the ancient elves whispering to her through the mist. Closing her eyes, she savored the words they spoke as she came to understand their meaning. Opening her eyes as Morrigan continued, she saw the small smile the woman was giving her.

“You can hear them, can’t you.” she said.

“Yes... It’s as though they’re reaching out to me through the ages, almost welcoming me as a long lost child... What it this place?” Sylwynn replied, meeting the witch’s eyes.

“I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join... wherever they might be...”

“This place is extraordinary... How could this even exist?”

“I cannot say how this place came to be. Perhaps it was formed from the fabric of time and space. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This was how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark; broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest... a few can be opened from this side, but only a few.”

“How did you find out about this place?”

“My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once, they led me here. It offered sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary?”

“Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not... resourceful.”

“If they don’t lead back to our world, then...?”

“Places... between, like this one. I can describe it no better. For a time, I was safe from those that hunted me... but only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever.”

“This place isn’t natural... It almost seems... constructed. It’s as if someone made a pocket within the Fade with its own rules of reality. If the ancient elves could do this...”

“It seems remarkable that the Magisters of Tevinter could ever challenge them, yes.”

“It’s deteriorating. Eventually this place will simply collapse on itself.”

“Who can say how old it is. For now, it stands and thus, retains its value.”

“ _Aneth ara, da’len. We of the elders have long awaited your presence... Do not be afraid, for you are safer here than the world from which you came...”_ the voices whispered softly in elvhen.

Closing her eyes, she knew those words to be true, though she couldn’t explain just how that could be. Placing her hand over her heart, she felt tears slip from her eyes and trickle gently over her cheeks.

“Where am I?” she asked softly.

_“You are where Elvhenan used to be, among the ruins that once led to Arlathan. We are the Evanuris...”_ the voices replied.

“An ancient Magister threatens to destroy the world... Can you help me fight him?”

_“Seek the Vir Abelasan. It will give you the answers you desire, da’len...”_

“Ma serannas, I shall do as you say...”

_“You are the last of us to know the truth. Guard it well, for our future lies within you...”_

Opening her eyes slowly, she cleared her throat as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Catching the curious look from Morrigan, she merely offered the woman a small smile.

“Are you well, Inquisitor?” Morrigan asked.

“Yes, thank you. So...” Sylwynn replied. “What do you mean ‘a few can be opened from this side’?”

“Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed, and can only be opened from beyond.”

“Opened how?”

“With a key...”

“I suppose you have such a key?”

“The key can be many things. Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often, that is enough.”

“Corypheus wants to come... here?” Sylwynn asked.

“This... is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers...” Morrigan replied, pacing before her.

“And enter the Fade in the flesh, like Corypheus wanted to do with the anchor.” Sylwynn finished.

“He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it....” Morrigan said, turning towards her eluvian. “You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon.”

Glancing back briefly at the world behind her, she followed Morrigan through the eluvian. The sun seemed brighter as she stepped into the garden; the world seeming more vibrant from the one she’d left behind. She could still hear the voices of the ancients, though more as a memory now than an actual conversation as before. She felt more connected to the Evanuris, though she wasn’t exactly sure how that was possible. Almost walking into Morrigan when the woman stopped in front of her, she saw the small smile the woman wore.

“You remind me a bit of the Hero of Ferelden.” Morrigan said softly.

“How so?” Sylwynn asked.

“You have a strong spirit, Inquisitor. As did she. Once, she called me ‘friend’, not unlike the kinship of a sister.”

“Once?”

“We... parted on unpleasant terms, something I still regret to this day. I wish it had been different.”

“How so?”

“She was a brave woman, unafraid of the dangers that lurked before us all. She fought the darkspawn as though it was what she had been born to do. I met her before her Joining, though I didn’t get to know her until after she’d become a Warden. My mother rescued them from the Tower of Ishal after Loghain’s betrayal. Alistair was... beside himself with grief at the loss of the Warden Commander Duncan. Shaari was sympathetic to him, something I considered an intolerable weakness on her part. She was strong, and I found it difficult to understand why she could let the man’s pitiful tears touch her as they did. In the beginning, I truly couldn’t understand why my mother bade me leave the Korcari Wilds with them.”

“You couldn’t understand love or compassion?”

“I thought them fickle emotions at best. My mother was not so caring in my youth, and I saw such behaviors as something that could be exploited. When the Templar in the Circle Tower spurned her and shattered her heart, your own Commander Cullen, I felt elated that I was proven right. It wasn’t until Shaari helped me through a dangerous situation that I began to see her differently. She and Alistair had eventually fallen in love, and I _despised_ the man for presenting himself as vulnerable to the workings of the world. I did not understand them, as I was never shown the simple nuances that helped people come together. Still, despite my obvious hatred of the man, she risked her own life to save mine. It was a debt I wished to repay, though did not know how at the time.

“We battled darkspawn both day and night. It seemed an endless tide that would soon consume us. Even I felt the defeat was close at hand. She managed to amass an enormous army however, an army not unlike your own. We made the trip to Denerim for the Landsmeet, where Alistair was elected King over his people. As before with Cullen, Alistair turned on her, shunning her simply because she was an elven mage. He said they could never be together, as the people would never accept an elf as their Queen. She was devastated, naturally, and she seemed to dwindle after that. Shortly before the battle, she learned that an Archdemon could only be defeated by a Grey Warden who sacrificed their life to kill it. I had a solution to that however, as I’d learned of a spell in my mother’s grimoire. It would have allowed her to survive the battle, making it the first time a Warden had ever done so. All she needed to do was to convince Alistair to share my bed on the eve of battle, which would have produced a child to trap the soul of the old god. That would have been her salvation, though she refused. I became angry with her; I called her a fool among other things, and wanted nothing more to do with her or the friends I had made. Needless to say, she went bravely to her death and I became the prey for those who sought my own life because of my betrayal.” Morrigan said at length.

“She couldn’t have survived that battle, even had she agreed to your request, Morrigan. She was Dalish.” Sylwynn stated softly.

“Why should that matter, Inquisitor? I have known many elves in my day.”

“Some Dalish clans still have their own Joining. When a man or woman shares themselves with another, they’re bound to that person for the rest of their lives. They can never love another, or have a family with anyone else. When Alistair spurned her as he did, it not only hurt her emotionally, it hurt her physically as well. Even if she’d accepted your offer, she wouldn’t have lived long after that battle. She was dying and she knew it. She would rather have suffered death than live knowing she would forever be parted from the man she’d loved.”

“Had I known... Thank you, Inquisitor. While it doesn’t remove my regret, it... helps, knowing that I could never have truly spared her life...” Morrigan said, offering Sylwynn a small smile.

Returning the gesture, Sylwynn made her way from the garden to the rotunda, where she suspected Solas would be, contemplating his next painting for the wall. Spotting him reading in one of the over stuffed chairs, she walked toward him slowly, so as not to startle the man.

“What can I do for you, lethallan?” he asked, setting his book aside.

“I was wondering if we might walk for a while. I have many things I wish to discuss with you, things that I recently experienced.” she replied.

“Of course. Lead the way, my friend.”

Walking through the castle and out the main gates, Sylwynn wondered how she should begin her conversation. She knew Solas wouldn’t think her strange for what she wished to discuss, as the man was more experienced in the Fade and ancient elven lore than anyone she’d ever met. Clearing her throat once they’d entered the woods, she clasped her hands behind her back as she began to speak.

“Morrigan took me through her eluvian just a bit ago. I assume you know what those are, yes?”

“Of course. They were once a gateway between the elven cities. They met at a place between worlds, one I call Mythal atish’an, Mythal’s peace. Most have been lost or destroyed. It is remarkable that she has one intact.” Solas replied.

“She said she’d restored it at great cost, though she didn’t elaborate.”

“Likely because it required some form of sacrifice to awaken the power of the eluvian. That was typically how they were constructed.”

“While she was speaking, I... heard voices. In my mind. As though they were whispering to me from a time long since passed.”

“You could hear them? What did they say?” Solas asked eagerly.

“They welcomed me, said they had long awaited my presence. They told me that I needed to seek out the Vir Abelasan, whatever that is, and that I was the last to know the truth that the Dalish had forgotten. They said I needed to guard it well, as I was their hope for the future.” she replied.

“What a fascinating experience that must have been.”

“But what does it mean, Solas?”

“It means that all I suspected of you is true. You are a remarkable woman, Sylwynn. You’ve learned from the stories handed down by the Keepers of your clan, and seek the truth of those claims for your own gratification. If you follow your heart, it will not lead you astray.”

“What about this Vir Abelasan? Do you know what that is?”

“I have my suspicions, though nothing set in stone.”

“Is it the eluvian Morrigan claims lies within the Arbor Wilds?”

“No. An eluvian is a mirror, as you know, but the Vir Abelasan is something else entirely. If it rests within the Arbor Wilds, there is only one place it could be.”

“And where is that?”

“The temple of Mythal.”

“Do you think the temple has survived the ages and ravages of Tevinter?”

“Possibly. One cannot say for certain, as so many elven cities fell to ruin long ago.”

“Cullen is searching for the safest route to the Arbor Wilds, as you might guess why. As soon as we track down Samson, we’re going there to try and stop Corypheus from finding whatever it is he seeks in those ancient woods.”

“Why wait if you know where they are?”

“Cullen is hoping to find some weakness we can use against them. Leliana’s spies have reported that thusfar, Corypheus has been unable to break the magic that guards the path to the Wilds. At the present, they are doing all they can to thwart them by any means necessary.”

“Once a path has been established, I would like to go with you, Syl. If anything of our past remains, I would seek to glean what knowledge I could from such a place.”

“I’d love to have you with me, Solas. There is no one else I trust when it comes to the lost lore of our people. Besides. If there is ancient elven writing, who better to translate than someone who has spent as much time as you have in the Fade studying the past and all that we once were?” she smiled.

“I am honored you feel that way, lethallan. I shall do all I can to prepare us for the journey by consulting with the spirits of the Fade. In the meantime, I wish you well in the hunt for the leader of the red Templars and the corrupted master he serves.”

“Thank you, Solas.” she smiled warmly.

“You are welcome. And, they are right. You _do_ carry our future within you. The da’len you will bear is but a beginning.”

Walking with him a while longer, Sylwynn found his presence calming. She hadn’t realized she’d gotten so wound up while with Morrigan but now, it was as though the things she needed to do would be less trying for her. Returning to the Keep some time later, she made her way to the dining hall to get a little supper. Smiling at Cullen as he came to join her, she listened as he spoke of his day and all that he’d accomplished. Speaking briefly of the mirror, she saw the worry cross his handsome features.

“I do not trust having that eluvian or whatever it is here in the Castle.” he said, taking a bite of his bread. “Just because Morrigan says it’s not dangerous does not mean I _believe_ her. What if something finds a way to come out and catch us unprepared?”

“It doesn’t have to be _all_ bad, does it?” Sylwynn smiled. “I came out unscathed.”

“Morrigan says if I wish hard enough, a fleet of griffons will appear at my command.”

“Now that’s probably not true, but it would be fun.”

“Yes well... I’ll stop worrying about it as long as _someone’s_ watching her.”

“You can trust me and while I’m away, Solas has said he’ll keep watch.”

Seeing the warm smile he gave her, she returned the gesture happily. Finishing her supper, she then made her way to her chambers. She was meeting with her advisors in the war room come morning, and she wanted to take the time to rest in her own bed while she had it. Removing her clothing, she called up a warm bath and slipped into the tub. Resting her head against the polished edge, she thought about all that had happened that day. Hearing her door creak slowly open, she listened as Cullen’s footsteps echoed to her on the stone floor.

“People are going to know we’re together if you keep sneaking up here.” she teased.

“As if I care. The only thing that matters to me is knowing you’re safe.” he replied, moving towards the bath as he peeled off his own armor and clothing.

Making room for him to join her, she rest her head against his chest as he settled in behind. Wrapping his arms around her, she spoke of all that had happened that day. She felt him tense as he listened, knowing she wasn’t doing anything to ease his concerns. Feeling him hold her a little tighter, she knew he needed the feeling of her safe in his arms, where nothing could bring her harm and no one could threaten her life.


	71. Chapter 71

During the weeks that followed, Sylwynn spent her time hunting down Samson’s followers along the trade roads in the Emerald Graves. Having captured a few, she’d returned them to Skyhold so that Leliana and Cullen could interrogate them. She knew they’d resorted to harsh methods, as she’d overheard Cullen telling Leliana to withhold lyrium from them so they would talk. It was a weakness he himself had once had, and now he was exploiting it for the Inquisition. She wished such things were unnecessary, as the withdrawals Cullen had suffered from _regular_ lyrium had nearly killed him. The _red_ stuff was far worse. Spotting him, Leliana and Josephine walking toward the dining hall for breakfast, she couldn’t help but giggle at the conversation she overheard.

“I have requests for information on your lineage from a few... _interested_ parties at the Winter Palace.” Josephine said, smiling brightly at Cullen.

“Andraste preserve me. Feel free to use those _requests_ as kindling.” Cullen replied, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“No, _I_ shall take them. I want to know who pines for our Commander. We can use this to our advantage.” Leliana grinned.

“I am not bait!” Cullen retorted, turning to face the woman.

“Hush! Just look pretty.” Leliana giggled.

“Maker’s breath...” Cullen sighed. 

“Anything interesting?” she asked, coming up behind them.

Seeing them turn to face her, she saw the surprise on Leliana’s face. It was obvious she’d caught the woman off guard, though she quickly covered her shock with a pretty smile.

“Nothing to worry about, Inquisitor. Just some good humor.”

“So I hear.” Sylwynn laughed. “Have we learned anything from our discontented guests?”

“The smugglers we interrogated gave up the red Templar’s main source of red lyrium, Inquisitor. It’s located in the Dales, near a town called. Sahrnia. Destroying the mine there will cripple Samson’s operations.” Cullen replied.

“Excellent work, Commander. I’ll investigate the mine.” Sylwynn smiled.

“Destroying the red Templar’s source of lyrium will be a loss Samson won’t soon forget.” Cullen smirked.

“Before you leave for the mine, Inquisitor, I was hoping I might steal a few moments of your time.” Leliana asked, looking from Cullen and Josephine to her.

“Of course. Lead the way.” Sylwynn replied, offering the other two a warm smile.

Following Leliana to her private quarters in the aerie, she watched as the woman pulled out a small note and unfolded it. Looking towards the bottom of the page, she saw the official seal of the Divine stamped in wax. Meeting her friend’s eyes, she saw the gentleness with which her gaze was returned.

“It’s a letter from Divine Justinia.” Leliana started softly.

“That’s a shock. Are you alright?” Sylwynn asked.

“I am. She has stated that I am to go to the cloister in Valance.”

“What will you find?”

“A message. Such things are not uncommon with the passing of the Divine.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I would appreciate your company, Sylwynn. I... I am unsure what I will find.”

“Then we’ll depart as soon as you’re ready.” Sylwynn smiled.

“Thank you, Syl. I’ll make the arrangements at once.”

Leaving her friend for the time being, she knew there would be much to do in preparation for such a trip. They would have to travel in secret, as there were many dangers that faced them on their journey. Corypheus was desperate to destroy her, and she’d managed to severely weaken Samson’s army of red Templars. She knew Leliana would do everything she could to ensure their safety, as the woman usually left nothing to chance anyway.

Receiving word the following day that all was ready, she made her way to Cullen’s office to let him know where they were going. After assuring him that Leliana had done everything to keep their journey a secret, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She knew he feared what could happen each time she left Skyhold, knew he was terrified for the safety of she and their da’len. Giving him the time he needed, she slipped softly from his office before joining her friend at the castle gates.

The journey to Valance was tedious, and Sylwynn wished on many occasions that a portal had been set up for them. It wasn’t something they could have chanced however, as it would have been a clear indication that the Inquisition had established a presence in the region from which they could send forces, if necessary. Entering the small cloister, Sylwynn understood why Leliana had been drawn to the place.

It was small, but ornately decorated. Incense burned in homage to Andraste, filling the little chapel with a calming aroma. Paintings of the prophetess decorated the walls, each set in an elegant frame. Swaths of cloth hung above them, each woven with the symbol of the Chantry embroidered in fine gold thread. Looking to Leliana as she knelt down, she heard the woman offer a softly spoken prayer.

“It’s just as I remember it.”Leliana smiled. 

“So you’ve been here before?” Sylwynn asked.

“After the Blight ended, I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother. I needed her wisdom after Shaari died.” she replied gently.

“It’s peaceful here... You must have good memories of this place.” Sylwynn said, walking a little further in so that she might take in more of her surroundings.

“It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it’s still untouched by Corypheus.”

Stepping back as she saw one of the Chantry women appear from one of the side rooms, she felt slightly apprehensive about the woman’s presence. Hearing her speak to Leliana, she wondered what her friend knew of the woman.

“Leliana? Is that you?” the woman asked, moving toward her friend.

“Sister Natalie! What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeaux.” Leliana replied.

“No. I’ve been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like... like she’s still with us.” Natalie replied, moving to Leliana and giving her a hug.

Seeing the way Leliana looked at her from over the woman’s shoulder, she knew her friend didn’t trust the sister, no matter how friendly she might have appeared. Watching as they separated, she plastered her best smile on her face so as not to arouse the sister’s suspicions.

“Inquisitor, this is Natalie. A trusted friend.” Leliana stated.

“Wait... ‘Inquisitor’? You... you brought the _Inquisitor_ here?” Natalie began, her voice betraying her surprise. “My lady, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier.” she finished, kneeling before her.

“You owe me twenty readings of the Canticle of Trials for that insult.” Sylwynn teased.

“She doesn’t mean it.” Leliana chuckled. 

Watching the sister look from Leliana back to her, she offered her a hand so that she could regain her feet.

“Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me.” Leliana said, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“Oh, really? What is it?” Natalie asked.

Squinting slightly, Sylwynn noted the subtle change in Natalie’s tone that indicated she had already suspected something like that. Thinking on it, she was grateful to have picked up such heightened skills of observation from both Bull and Leliana.

“I don’t know, but we’ll find it. I’m curious to see what brought us all here. Justinia’s letter came with instructions for me...” Leliana said, taking her time to walk about the cloister. “They were a little cryptic... Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch, that light has no fear of darkness, and above all, that strength lives in an open heart.” she finished.

Staring at the paintings as they walked together, Sylwynn spotted one that looked like a beautiful rose blooming on a dead bush. Examining it further, she saw that just beneath the frame rest a tiny button. Glancing back to see where Leliana and Natalie were, she carefully pressed her finger to it. A light ‘click’ told her that it had done something, and she decided to search the cloister for other paintings like those mentioned in the letter Leliana had received.

“Do they still sing verses from the Benedictions every Friday? That Canticle was Justinia’s favorite.” Leliana asked politely.

“Yes, of course. We would _never_ give up the traditions of our most beloved Divine.” Natalie replied.

“That is lovely to hear. I stare up at the Breach sometimes... it’s terrifying, but beautiful in its way.”

“It _is_ beautiful.” Natalie offered.

“Have you seen it by sunrise?” Leliana asked, gently probing the woman for information.

“When the sun rises through it, it splits into what looks like a thousand suns... like a broken mirror.” Natalie replied.

“Yes, spectacular, isn’t it.” Leliana stated, keeping the woman distracted while she searched for other paintings referenced by the letter. “You must be careful, Natalie. Justinia’s enemies are making their move, vying for position, and the Sunburst Throne.”

Making her way through the inner chamber near the large statue of Andraste, Sylwynn listened as Leliana spoke of how Justinia saved her, paying close attention to Natalie’s responses. The woman was there as a spy, though she was no match for the skill Leliana possessed. It was all she’d known since before the Blight, and had only excelled in her profession as the years went by. Hearing a rather loud click from behind a shimmering painting of the Divine, Sylwynn crossed the room. A small seam was barely visible to the naked eye, though upon closer inspection, she spotted a small handle that would have otherwise been hidden. Taking it in hand, she watched as the doors swung slowly open.

Resting on a pedestal inside was a small, ornate golden box. It was delicately crafted with elegant swirls on the outside, and the symbol of the Sunburst Throne emblazoned on the front. Looking to Leliana as she glanced briefly at it before turning back to Natalie, she watched her friend pull a dagger from her sleeve. Seeing her force the sister back against the statue, she blinked in surprise as her friend pressed the blade toward the woman’s throat.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Leliana said coldly.

“Leliana, stop! What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m protecting us.” she replied, glancing back at her over her shoulder. “They never sing the Benedictions here on Friday, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start. Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You’ve already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach... It all points to a single place... Morelle in the Dales. Grand cleric Victoire’s bastion. She sent you, didn’t she? Victoire was _always_ an opportunist.” Leliana finished, her gaze fixed coldly on the woman.

“Who is this grand cleric? I’ve never heard of her.” Sylwyn asked.

“An experienced cleric. She never agreed with Justinia, but kept her ideas to herself. I suppose now with Justinia dead, she thought she could make her move.” Leliana replied.

“I want to know what this grand cleric planned here.” Sylwynn said, looking from her friend to the sister.

“She sent Natalie here to see what Justinia was hiding, no?” Leliana responded.

“The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the _true_ Chantry. It must be stopped.” Natalie said, her voice wavering with a hint of fear.

“Stop us? You must be joking.” Leliana chuffed.

“Mother Victoire is loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know.” Natalie stated.

“And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?” Leliana asked, holding the blade a little closer.

“We don’t have to be at odds, Natalie. You could come with us. Join the Inquisition.” Sylwynn offered.

“I was called to serve the grand cleric. I will not betray her.” Natalie responded, looking over at her. “Kill me then. I’m _not_ afraid to die for my beliefs. At least _I_ still know what I believe.”

“Release her, Leliana. She is no threat.” Sylwynn said, moving towards the women.

“The grand cleric...” Leliana began.

“She is one woman. _We_ are the Inquisition.” Sylwynn finished proudly.

“The Inquisitor has spoken. Run. Tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming.” Leliana stated coldly, stepping away from the sister.

Watching as Natalie took a moment to weigh her options, she nodded as the woman made for the door to the cloister. Breathing a little easier, she realized just how close her friend had come to spilling blood in a place she’d once found great comfort in. While she didn’t believe in the Maker herself, she didn’t wish her friend to tarnish a home she’d loved so dearly. Turning back to the box with her, she furrowed her brow as Leliana opened it only to discover it was empty.

“No! This can’t be it! There’s nothing here!” Leliana gasped in surprise.

“It’s not what you expected, but that doesn’t mean it’s nothing.” Sylwynn replied.

“There’s a message carved into the lid. ‘The Left Hand should lay down her burden.’ She... she’s releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out... A thousand lies... a thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences.”

“She apologized in the Fade. She said she failed you. This is what she meant...”

“All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I’d been used in the past. But Marjolaine’s games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could’ve done what I did. She knows that.”

“Then you have to let it go... Let _her_ go. You don’t owe her anything anymore.” Sylwynn said gently, placing her hand on Leliana’s shoulder.

“If it were not for you, I would have _killed_ Natalie and called it a _good_ thing... Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn’t see it for myself.” Leliana smiled, turning to face her. “There are things that must be said, but not here. Let’s talk more back at Skyhold.” she finished.

Nodding in agreement, Sylwynn turned and walked with her friend towards the door. She’d witnessed a change in Leliana, one that seemed to take a huge weight off the woman’s shoulders. The ride back to Skyhold seemed... _easier_ , less full of trepidation than what she’d experienced on the way to Valance. Leliana spoke easier now, more freely about the woman she’d once been. Seeing the gates of their home come into view, she knew the path forward would bear the fruit of what had happened in that peaceful little cloister...


	72. Chapter 72

The days that passed since she and Leliana had returned from the cloister in Valance went by in a blur. Much had happened while they were away, as they’d received an enormous amount of soldiers, mages and former Templars alike in their absence. Cullen had his hands full trying to get them all organized and assigned to guard rotations as well as quarters. It was encouraging, watching how the two factions that had once been sworn enemies had come to work together, each playing off the other’s strengths while masking their weaknesses. Not terribly dissimilar to how she and Cullen had come together. Finding herself outside of his office, she listened quietly before entering.

A group of mages and Templars had gathered, ready for the day’s training exercises. Smiling as he glanced over at her, she wondered how long it had been since he’d been able to eat or sleep. He looked worn from his duties, and she knew he needed a break. Not that he’d voluntarily take one, as he was focused on finding Corypheus and ending the war that threatened the peace he’d found. Slipping around the desk, she placed her hand gently on his, making him return the papers he’d been holding to the gathering pile.

“You need a break. Come on.” she said gently.

Seeing the worry on his face as he turned to her, she offered him a reassuring smile.

“You may be right.” he replied, letting out a tired sigh. “Go to the training field and begin working on the tactics I gave you. I’ll be there in a while.” he finished, turning to those gathered.

“Yes Ser.” one of the Templars said, saluting him.

Waiting until they filed out, she heard the weariness in the sigh he let out, and watched the weight of his duties settle heavily on his shoulders. Meeting his eyes as she slipped herself between he and his desk, she rest her head on the lion’s mane that lined his surcoat as he wrapped his arms around her.

“We’re no closer to finding him than we were before you left...” he said, his voice soft and worn.

“We’ll find them, love. You’ll see.” she replied, holding him tightly.

“Leliana’s spies have reported that Corypheus hasn’t been able to gain access to the Arbor Wilds; something about that place has held him at bay.”

“Shhh, no working now, love. You need to rest your mind or you’ll be too tired for the fight to come.” she replied softly.

“I _can’t_! Knowing that you and our babe face his forces each time you leave? I _have_ to do something or I’ll go _mad_.” he stated, pulling back to meet her eyes.

“But that’s not right now. I’m _here_ , Cullen. Here where we can be _together_. You need to take comfort in that and let your body rest.” she said, brushing his stubbled cheek with the backs of her fingers.

“I just don’t want anything to happen that I might be able to _prevent_.”

“ _Nothing_ can be predicted with any certainty, love, and worrying about all the possibilities isn’t going to change that. For now, take comfort in what’s right in front of you.”

Letting him pull her tight against him, she felt his body tremble with the sobs that wracked his heart. She knew he was terrified of all that could happen, as she herself was. He wasn’t in as much danger as she was, and that was what concerned him most. He couldn’t protect her by keeping her here with him, as she was the only one who could seal the rifts that had opened in the Breach’s wake. Resting her head atop his, she remained still for as long as he needed to hold her. Knowing his mind needed a distraction, she spoke softly.

“I think we should start thinking about what to call our da’len.” she whispered. “I rather like Talonawhey for a boy, and Atishana for a girl.”

Meeting his eyes as he slowly pulled away from her, she saw the remnants of tears glistening on his cheeks. Offering him a small smile, she gently brushed his hair back into place. It was getting longer, something she found made him more irresistible. She loved the feel of it sliding through her fingers, as the golden curls were soft and silky. Letting her fingers slide over his cheek, she saw the gentle smile he gave her in return.

“Let’s go for a walk, emma lath. The fresh air will do you good.” she said, smiling warmly at him.

“Let me grab my shield. I...”

“I can protect you with my spells if it comes to that. With the forces Skyhold has called to her, I doubt we’ll need to worry about being harmed outside her walls.” Sylwynn grinned.

“Alright.” he replied, letting out a tired sigh.

Slipping off the desk, she took his hand and led him out of the castle through a smaller side gate. Making her way down the path, she was soon walking among the trees near where they’d taken their vows. His whole body seemed to relax as they walked, the tension of the last few months sliding from his shoulders. She was content with the silence, listening instead to the sounds of the forest around them. He was as well, for the time being, as he merely walked quietly beside her. Reaching a spot near the pond, she sat on the rocks with him that hung over the water. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled as he gathered a few stones and began skipping them over the glassy surface.

“When I was young, I used to savor days like these. I can barely remember them now, as they seem so long ago.” he said softly. 

“What was it like growing up with your siblings?” she asked.

“It depended on the day. Most of the time, they were very loud. I have a sister and brother older than I am, and one sister younger.” he replied. “What about you?”

“I was most content to roam the woods we traveled through, exploring every path the halla walked. I wasn’t concerned with how my magic was developing, I just wanted to find that peaceful spot where no one could find me. Vehira always did though. It was why she was made a hunter.” Sylwynn replied.

“Before meeting you, there was little I knew of the Dalish. Shaari was quite young when the Templars found her, thus she couldn’t recall much beyond her time in the Circle. Not that I had much of an opportunity to speak with her outside of the library. Mages and Templars weren’t supposed to mingle, as a Templar had to be prepared for whatever came, and deal with it without hesitation. It’s difficult to act against someone you’ve come to care about, thus making anything more inappropriate.”

“Then I’m glad you’re no longer a Templar. I couldn’t imagine not being here with you now.” she smiled, meeting his eyes fondly.

Spending what little time they had together, she walked slowly back to the main gates with him, hand in hand. Nodding at the guards, she saw the smile her sister gave her as they passed. Returning the gesture, she made her way to the training grounds with Cullen, knowing he needed to get back to work. Brushing his cheek lightly, she squeaked as he pulled her tight against him. Surrendering to the kiss he burned upon her lips, she blushed a deep crimson as she heard the whistles and cheers from the mages and Templars that had stopped to watch them.

Grinning as Cullen cleared his throat before turning to face them, she chuckled as he quickly regained his composure and set the groups to training once again. Watching him work with the mages and Templars, she couldn’t help but smile as he saw him glance over his shoulder at her from time to time. Knowing she couldn’t continue to distract him, she made her way inside the castle and up to the aerie where Leliana worked. Listening as one of her agents spoke to her, she leaned against one of the beams to observe.

“Grand Cleric Victoire has offered her support to the Inquisition.” the man said.

“Ah. Natalie is as persuasive as ever.” Leliana replied.

“I’m told that Ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the... _restraint_ you showed in Valance.”

“Ugh, she’s positively _beside_ herself. I will never hear the end of it. ‘Niceness before knives, Leliana! Haven’t I always told you?’...” Leliana said in a mocking tone.

“With that be all, my lady?” the man asked, a smirk gracing his face.

“For now.” Leliana replied, turning slightly to look up at him.

Watching as the man nodded before walking off, Sylwynn returned the slight bow he offered her. Turning back to face Leliana, she spoke softly to her friend.

“How have you been feelings since Valance?” she asked.

“Good. Wonderful. Valance was something of a rebirth for me.” Leliana replied, smiling brightly. “If you hadn’t been with me at Valance, I would have killed Natalie. I’d have told you that I didn’t have a choice, but there is _always_ a choice. I am _more_ than this. I am _more_ than what Justinia made me.” she finished, looking from her to the little gilded box.

“You’ve exceeded her... She could never have imagined the power you now hold.” Sylwynn smiled gently.

“And now I will know how to use that power wisely. I have to be true to who I really am - before a Spymaster, Left Hand or bard... I almost lost myself...” Leliana stated softly. “Thank you, Sylwynn. Without you, I never could have made this discovery.”

“Without _you_ , I never would have seen humans as I do now, and _certainly_ never would have bonded with one... I owe you my thanks.” Sylwynn replied.

“It seems we are both in debt to the other... Come now. Let us return to the task before us.”

Nodding in agreement, Sylwynn spent the remainder of the day working with her friend as they went over potential locations for Samson to be hiding. Looking up some time later as a messenger came in, she offered the man a smile as he related the missive he was sent to deliver.

“It seems your presence is demanded in the dining hall, Inquisitor. Best do what the Commander orders, dear.” Leliana teased.

“Indeed. He might have a stern reprimand if I decline.” Sylwynn chuckled.

Following the man to the dining hall, she saw Cullen standing at the advisor’s table, arms folded across his broad chest. Offering him a bright smile, she saw the scolding look he gave her and knew why. She’d missed lunch that day, and hadn’t been hungry during breakfast. Word had obviously reached him of such, and now he would make sure she ate. Claiming her seat beside him, she thanked the serving girl for the food placed before her.

“If I must be reminded to take a break, the _you_ must be reminded to eat.” he scolded.

“I was working with Leliana in the aerie.” Sylwynn replied, taking a bite of her venison roast.

“That’s not an excuse, Inquisitor.”

“I was trying to help her figure out where Samson might be.” she retorted softly.

Seeing the look Cullen was giving her, she knew he would speak to her more about it once they were alone. Turning her attention to her meal, she found herself eating faster than usual. She knew it was because her da’len was demanding it, having missed the first two meals of the day. Accepting a second helping, she couldn’t help but blush slightly as she caught the questioning look from Josephine. The Ambassador was unaware of the babe she carried, or the bond that she and Cullen shared. It wasn’t because they didn’t _trust_ the woman, it just wasn’t something they wanted to accidentally slip out while she worked to charm the nobles she so loved meeting.

Finishing her supper, Sylwynn decided to forgo the entertainment for the evening, and made for the stairs to her chambers. Finding Cullen behind her, she offered him a tired smile. Tugging off her boots once she’d reached the comfort of her room, she plopped down on the couch and stretched out her legs. Pulling off her enchanted clothing, she savored the feel of the cool air against her swelling belly. She was nearly five months now, and the da’len was more than obvious in the roundness of her tummy. Placing her hand over the babe, she sighed contentedly as it moved beneath her palm.

“How are you feeling? You look tired, vhenan.” Cullen said as he came to sit beside her.

“I _am_ tired. I’m _more_ than ready to put an end to Corypheus and his lackeys.” she replied, scooting onto his lap and curling up in his arms.

“As am I. It won’t be long now; Samson’s running out of places to hide. But now isn’t the time to worry about that. I think it’s obvious that we _both_ need to rest.” he replied, holding her close.

Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace. He’d taken time to remove his armor before he’d joined her, opting for the freedom of its heavy weight. They were safe there in her chambers; Dorian and Solas had placed a number of wards on the door to keep anyone out save she and Cullen. The steady beating of his heart beneath her ear was soothing, easing the weariness that had settled over her in the last few weeks. Yawning, she soon found herself drifting off. Trying to force herself to stay awake, she found she was fighting a losing battle. Cullen was dozing off as well, as he’d start every now and then as he came awake. Sitting up slowly, she offered him a tired smile.

“Come, love. I think it’s time we found our pillows.” he said, meeting her eyes.

Nodding in agreement, she held tightly to him as he carried her over to the bed. Tugging off the rest of her clothing, she snuggled under the blankets as Cullen came to lay beside her. Curling up in his arms, she laced her fingers through his as he placed his hands over their da’len. Yawning wearily, she let sleep claim her, safe in her lover’s embrace.


	73. Chapter 73

Making her way to the war room after finishing her breakfast the following morning, she offered Cullen a tender smile. Most people knew about their relationship, not that either of them really cared all that much anymore. So long as their da’len was still secret, that was all that mattered. It was something she wished she _didn’t_ have to hide, as she was growing more uncomfortable with each passing day, despite her clothing and armor being enchanted to accommodate the babe. Closing the massive doors behind her once she’d entered, she met each of their eyes in turn.

“What can I expect from Sahrnia?” she asked matter of factly.

“The land has been locked in ice for some time now, and there are rumors of dragons nesting in the area. So far, my scouts haven’t been able to confirm or deny these claims, as they’ve been unable to scout the region fully.” Leliana began.

“That’s due to a collapsed bridge in the area, Judicael's Crossing. If the bridge were to be repaired, we could gain access to the area across the valley to investigate the three coliseums on the other side. Perhaps that’s something Cullen can work on.” Josephine smiled, turning toward the man.

“I can have troops work on the bridge once the area is secure.” Cullen replied, looking from the Antivan to her. “Red Templars swarm the region like wasps, striking at anything that comes too close to the mines. Unfortunately, that also includes the village of Sahrnia.”

“My agents agree. If we are to establish a presence in the Lion, we must take out their strongholds and root out their lieutenants. The villagers are disappearing at an alarming rate, something else we need to investigate.” Leliana added.

“Has Scout Harding been advised?” Sylwynn asked.

“She has. She’s gone ahead of our soldiers to establish a base camp from which we can deploy our forces. No small task, given the dangers she faced, but it is secure for the time being.” Cullen replied.

“So. A land locked in ice with a frozen river preventing them from receiving much needed supplies, watched over by a nest of red Templars. Sounds like I need to dress warmly for this excursion. What about rifts?” Sylwynn summarized.

“My scouts report only a handful; two near the cliffs by the broken bridge, and the others hovering over the Elf’s Blood river. The demons they’ve been spitting out are stronger than most we’ve seen so far, and are more difficult to eliminate. You’ll need to be more careful, Inquisitor.” Leliana stated.

Seeing the look of concern pass between her and Cullen, she knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were worried for the da’len she carried. Nodding her head in understanding, she looked to Cullen as he continued.

“A brace of soldiers will be accompanying you, Inquisitor, ready to help defend the area from these demons and red Templars. Dorian has expressed a desire to join you as well, as he fears for the safety of his hot blooded... _companion_. Bull isn’t exactly known for his ability to be cautious after all.”

“Then I should be on my way as soon as I can. I don’t want those people to be in any more danger than they already are.” Sylwynn stated firmly.

Catching a slight look of fear in Cullen’s eyes, she offered him a small smile. It was quickly masked as he turned to face Leliana, listening as she offered a few of her agents as well. Letting out a determined breath, she turned back to the doors and let herself out. She could tell this mission wasn’t going to be easy, as there were just too many ways for it to go wrong. Heading for her chambers, she pulled on her winter clothing and packed extra socks for her feet. She knew she wouldn’t have much of a problem keeping warm, as she could just as easily use her magic to heat herself up. She was facing red Templars though. Templars capable of disrupting her magic and leaving her so weakened that she was vulnerable to them in ways other mages weren’t.

Making her way to the courtyard once she’d gathered her things, she offered her companions a warm smile. Starting for the gates, she felt a hand come to rest lightly on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself being pulled into a tight hug, pressed so close to the plate that protected her love that it was difficult to breathe.

“Be careful...” Cullen said, resting his head atop hers.

“I’ll look after her personally, Commander. You have my word.” Dorian said solemnly.

“Thank you.”

Meeting his eyes as he released her, Sylwynn leaned up to brush a tender kiss on his lips. She could tell that Cullen wanted to pull her back and keep her there, but like everyone else, he knew that only she could close the rifts. Offering him a warm smile, she turned once again to the castle gates. Glancing back briefly, she closed her eyes as Dorian cast the spell that would take them to Harding’s camp.

The cold hit her face like a wall of ice, making her shiver as her cheeks turned a bright red. Wrapping her cloak a bit tighter, she made her way down the slope to where Harding stood, giving orders to the scouts in the area. Smiling at the dwarf as she turned her green eyes up to face her, she saw the same determined look on her face that everyone wore these days.

“Good to see you, Inquisitor. I hope you’re feeling alright, you look a little pale.” the woman said.

“Honestly? I’m just tired.” Sylwynn replied, letting out a soft sigh. “What’s the word?”

“Red Templars have taken Suledin Keep and are using it as a base of operations from which to strike. They take the townspeople and force them to work in the mines, leaving the village without a means to defend themselves. The villagers are never seen again, though no bodies have been found, no trace left behind that we’ve seen. At this rate, Sahrnia can’t last much longer.” Harding answered.

“Inquisitor to the rescue... again.” Sylwynn smirked.

“That’s why we love you. Just... Be careful out there. We can’t be sure what you’ll face beyond the village.”

“Thanks.” Sylwynn smiled.

Walking through the gates leading to the village, Sylwynn found nothing but despair. The people were mourning their losses, and from what she could hear, praying they wouldn’t be next. Spotting a woman talking to one of the younger men, she offered her a small smile as she watched her pass a plate of salted pork to him for his family. Making her way over, she saw the apprehensive look in the woman’s eyes.

“That was kind of you.” she said gently.

“It was the least I could do, given the circumstances.” the woman replied. “I am Mistress Poulin, your Worship. I am in charge of making sure these people have all they need. No small task, given all that has transpired since the red Templars arrived.”

“When was that exactly?” Sylwynn asked.

“A month ago, your Worship.”

“What do you know of the mine here?”

“It used to be mine. I sold it in the hopes of bringing in the supplies we needed to just survive. At first, we saw no sign of the red Templars. At first, when people started disappearing, it was only one or two at a time. Then, they stopped pretending and gathered people by the dozens. Men, women and children all vanished without a trace. The people remaining here are all that’s left of our village.”

“You sold the mine to the red Templars?” Sylwynn asked, furrowing her brow.

“I didn’t know it was for them, I swear! I sold the mine to a man named Samson, a Templar from the look of him. I wasn’t aware of his connection to the red Templars until it was too late!” 

“You’ve brought this mess on yourself and now _I_ have to clean it up. You’ll answer for your crimes, Mistress Poulin. Varric, go tell the guards to come get her and take her to Skyhold.” she said, turning to face the dwarf.

“No, please! Have mercy, I beg you!” the woman implored.

“What of the people you sold off? Did you show _them_ mercy?” Sylwynn retorted. “I’ll let the people judge you for what you’ve done here.”

Watching as Varric returned with a pair of Cullen’s soldiers, she thanked them for taking the woman into custody. Turning her attention to the remaining people, she knew they needed more than a miracle if they were to survive. They needed supplies... they needed protection from the red Templars... they needed to know they were _safe_ , something they hadn’t been since Samson brought his people here. Penning a quick note to Cullen, she related all that had happened in Sahrnia before her arrival. Sending it off with one of Leliana’s birds, she knew he would see they had all they needed. Looking to her friends as they gathered around her, she offered them a tired smile.

“What should we go after first, the mine or Suledin Keep?” she asked.

“If the Templars are using it as a base of operations, I’d say we hit the Keep first.” Varric offered.

“It certainly would cut off their supplies and eliminate their stronghold.” Dorian agreed.

“But if we hit the Keep first and the Templars get wind of it, they’ll move on the village. There’s nothing to stop them from killing everyone that’s left.” Bull added.

“He’s got a point. Either one leaves us risking the safety of the village. What we need are soldiers. People to stand guard over Sahrnia while we go after one or the other.” Blackwall stated.

“What about the soldiers Curly sent? I’m sure they’ll be enough to hold off the red Templars until we can get back here.” Varric offered.

“That’s a good plan, let’s do it.” Sylwynn said. “Even if we bring _half_ of them back, it’ll buy us enough time to clear out either the mine or the Keep. Bull? Which would be best to strike at first?”

“I say the mine. Hit it hard and fast, free any villagers we find and eliminate every trace of red lyrium. Once the villagers get back here, they’ll be able to assist Cullen’s forces in protecting the village. With the numbers that could bring us, the red Templars will likely withdraw to the Keep. It’ll be more difficult to fight our way in, but the people would have a better chance of surviving than if we hit the Keep first.” Bull stated, meeting her eyes levelly.

“Alright, we have a plan. Let’s get to it.” Dorian smiled.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn set off in the direction of the mine. She knew there were rifts about that she would have to take care of, but rescuing the people was more important to her just then. Trudging through the snow, she used her magic to help warm her up. She was colder than she’d anticipated she’d be, and needed to fight off the chill. Spotting a fortified gate ahead of them, she called up a barrier to protect them before drawing her spirit blade and shield. Looking to Dorian, she saw that he too was ready to fight, a glowing purple orb of magic radiating just above his palm. Charging forward, she soon found herself locked in combat with one of the red Templar archers.

The man kept trying to get away so that he could fire on them, though she always closed the gap after taking only a few steps. Seeing one of the warriors start for her, she quickly turned her focus on him instead. She knew it was giving the archer the opportunity to open the space between them enough to fire, but she needed to deal with the more pressing threat first. Meeting the man blow for blow, she saw the look of surprise cross his face as he impaled him on her blade before blasting him back with a blast of magic.

“Get that mage!” one of the Templars yelled, turning the others’ focus on her directly.

“Fat chance, numb nuts!” Bull retorted, stepping between the closest Templar.

Hearing the clashing of blades, she dared a glance only briefly before turning her attention back to the archer. Firing bolt after bolt at him, she watched him fall lifelessly to the ground. Blinking in surprise as he got back to his feet, she arched a brow curiously as he then turned on his former comrades. Chuckling as she heard Dorian commanding the man to attack, she knew he was responsible for raising the man so he could be used to help them.

Rolling out of the way as one of the other red Templars swung his blade at her, she soon found herself growing weaker. Meeting the man’s glowing eyes, she saw the wicked smile he was giving her as he turned his dispelling power against her. Gritting her teeth, she knew she couldn’t let him see just how badly he was effecting her, and so did her best to land a blow with her blade. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to remain standing in his presence, and he was all too happy to press the advantage she was inadvertently giving him.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your _own_ size.” Dorian said, appearing at her side and blasting the Templar back. 

“My turn, Sparkler!” Varric shouted, leaping over the man’s head to fire a volley of bolts at the Templar from his crossbow.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Sylwynn let out a tired sigh as she turned toward her next opponent. Spotting what she could only guess was one of the lieutenants lashing out violently at Bull, she decided to try and draw his attention from the Qunari in the hopes of giving the man the opportunity to land a killing blow. Blasting the Templar in the face, she quickly rolled between his legs, stabbing up into his groin as she passed. Hearing the startled gasp coming from the man, she knew she’d provided the opening Bull would need to finish him off.

 

Panting as she watched the last of their opponents fall, she slowly lowered her weapons. Meeting the eyes of her friends, she then made her way among them to check for injuries. Working in tandem with Dorian, they soon had everyone healed and ready to face the next wave of soldiers. Blood colored the snow around them as they walked on, evidence of their first victory in the Lion. Knowing they still had a great many red Templars left to battle, Sylwynn pressed them on.

The battles that followed went in much the same way. They managed to hit the Templars hard and fast before they had the opportunity to use their magic suppressing abilities against either she or Dorian. Clearing out the last section of the mine, Sylwynn looked over the letters she’d found along the way. They were written by Samson, encouraging his people to stand strong as they slowly made the change. It disgusted her to know that the red lyrium was being grown from the people of Sahrnia, the large, corrupted crystals bursting from their bodies. It was comforting to know they’d been stopped at least, and the remaining villagers were now free to return to their families.

Making her way back to the camp near the Tower of Bone, she spent the next few days with Bull and some of the senior officers working on a strategy for attacking Suledin Keep. Scouts and spies had been doing reconnaissance for them, gleaning every bit of information they could about the Templars’ numbers both within and without the castle walls. It wasn’t going to be easy, but nothing in the Lion had been thusfar. She was grateful she had her friends with her at least, as she knew Cullen was worried sick as it was.

Waking the following morning, she stretched her lithe form and pulled on her boots. Tugging on her cloak, she wished more than anything that she was back at Skyhold. Summer had brought warm days and cool nights, perfect for sleeping out with nothing but the stars to blanket her. Sighing, she knew that the sooner she took control of the Keep, the sooner she could return to her home and savor nights like those.

Slipping from her tent, she found breakfast awaiting her and sat to eat. Her stomach was in knots, making eating difficult. The da’len she carried was more demanding now however, which made her force down every bite of what had been given her. Dark circles were beginning to take form under her eyes, making her look as tired and worn as she felt. Smiling as she saw her friends moving toward her, she figured they’d already eaten, given they had already donned their weapons and armor.

Passing her empty plate aside, she got to her feet and collected her staff. Making certain her spirit blade was secured to her belt, she set off in the direction of the Keep. Soldiers took position behind her, ready to give their lives in her defense, if necessary. Looking up at the massive hart statues that lined the path to the Keep’s doors, she prayed to the Creators that they would see her successful. Approaching the entrance, she found it swarming with both demons and red Templars alike.

Stepping to the side as her soldiers moved in, she watched as they quickly dispatched their opposition, giving her a clear path to enter the Keep. Rushing toward the first group of Templars that came to defend Suledin, she rolled out of the way as one of the larger knights swung his blade at her. Hearing his weapon clash above her, she glanced up to see Bull standing over her, his massive axe holding the Templar at bay. Casting a barrier over him, she then moved off to give him room to fight.

Summoning up a gage of lightning, she trapped several red Templars within its arcing confines. Bringing the electric bars down around them, she listened to their screams as they were crushed with the sheer force of her spell. Turning her attention to one of the larger knights, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the suppressing power he would soon unleash on her. Gritting her teeth, she charged swiftly at him, hitting him in the chest with her shield. Using her blade to quickly come against his, she parried him blow for blow. He seemed confused by her skill, unable to comprehend how it was a mage had learned to fight with regular weapons, as she was.

Hearing Blackwall yelling at Varric to watch out, she dared a glance at the dwarf behind her. Seeing her friend take an arrow to the knee, she watched as he fell before the warrior that was closing the gap between them. Blasting the larger Templar away from her, she rolled toward her friend, pulling up a shield wall as she came up beside him. She could tell the man she’d been fighting had anticipated something like this, as he laughed wickedly before rushing them.

“I got this, Sparky! Get clear!” Varric shouted, pulling the arrow out and shoving her away.

Nodding briefly, she jumped back from the large maul that another Templar had swung at her, the air cutting just above her ear. Blasting the man with a fire bolt, she thought to try and roll beside him, allowing her the opportunity to strike him in the ribs. A large, spiked hand wrapped around her ankle however, pulling her back toward the first Templar she’d disengaged from to help Varric. Dangling from his grasp, she tried to catch herself as he flung her toward the stone wall. Hitting the icy bricks hard, she slid to the ground and shook her head. Seeing him charging toward her, she tried to get to her feet. A searing pain wracked her leg as she attempted to put weight on it, forcing her to look down. Blood seeped through the spot in her armor where the bone had broken through the skin, making her feel queasy as she saw it. The Templar pressed his advantage just then, grabbing her by her throat and bringing her face level with his.

“I’ll grow a crystal garden in your skull.” he sneered.

“Over my dead body!” Dorian called, hitting the lieutenant hard in the back with one of his spells.

Grateful for the distraction, Sylwynn drove her spirit blade into the man’s belly before charging it with lightning. Hitting the ground hard as he dropped her, she screamed out at the pain that once again broke over her. Calling up a shield to protect herself with, she struggled to remain conscious as Dorian knelt beside her.

“Hold on, Sylwynn. I don’t want to have to try and explain to our dear Commander that I let you break a leg in battle.” Dorian smirked.

Gritting her teeth as she remained still, she watched as her friend used his own magic to mend the break and stitch the torn tissue. Letting out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided, she got to her feet slowly, as though testing the strength of his work. Finding she was almost completely healed, she looked around for the next opponent to challenge her. The ground was littered with bodies, some having been dismembered by the sheer force of the attacks delivered by both Bull and Blackwall. Looking over at the men, she chuckled as she listened to them talking about how many kills they’d each made during that battle.

“Boys, boys. You’re both pretty, now can we move on?” Sylwynn teased, coming to stand between them.

“Not fighting at all, Boss. Just comparing numbers.” Bull grinned.

“That was a smoothe move you made when you took that Templar’s arm off, Bull.” Blackwall laughed, wiping the blood off his sword before sliding it back into its sheath.

“The way you flipped that one guy in the air so I could chop him in half was pretty awesome too.” Bull replied, strapping his axe to his back. “Are you as turned on as I am?”

“Sorry?” Blackwall asked, confused.

“Probably impossible anyway. Thankfully, I won’t have to deal with that problem by myself.” Bull chuckled, grinning over at Dorian.

“Yes, let’s just announce it to the world, shall we? Magister in training shares his bed with one of the dreaded Qunari. I’m sure _that_ will go over well with both our people.” Dorian replied, rolling his eyes.

“It isn’t like everyone doesn’t already know, Sparkler. Pretty sure Tiny there made everyone in the Inquisition aware that the pair of you are together.” Varric teased.

“You love the attention and you know it, kadan.” Bull laughed, pulling the man in for a heated kiss.

Shaking her head, Sylwynn knew they couldn’t stay where they were much longer. Grabbing her staff, she once again started in the direction the red Templars had come from. She knew the sooner they could clear out the nest, the sooner _she’d_ be able to return to the man she loved. Offering her companions a warm smile, she turned her attention to the Keep and the red Templars that protected it.


	74. Chapter 74

Fighting their way through the Keep was tiring, but the soldiers made it easier than it would have been without them. Reaching the last post, Sylwynn soon found herself face to face with a demon out of human legend... 

_Imshael..._

Looking to the others, she knew this wasn’t going to be easy, as this particular demon was one of the desire variety; quite possibly the _source_ from which all others came. Picking her way carefully up the stairs to where she’d heard he awaited them, she saw the man smiling as he met her eyes.

“Ah, the ‘hero’ arrives... But is it hero, or murder? It’s so hard to tell... Greetings, Inquisitor. I’ve been waiting for you.” the man said, his voice smooth and honeyed.

It was difficult _not_ to look at the demon, as he had assumed the visage of her love, with few differences. His hair was dark in opposition to Cullen’s golden curls, and rather than the gentle amber eyes she was so familiar with, Imshael’s were a brilliant, predatory green. He was dressed in a thick coat of crimsons and gold that hung almost to his knees. His pants were black leather, clinging tightly to his muscular thighs. His black boots appeared to have been made of suede, fastened with golden buckles at the sides. Taking a few steps closer, she felt the vile magic radiating from the man and shivered at his presence.

“You’re the demon called Imshael...” Sylwynn stated, shaking off the control he was trying to gain over her.

“Ahem, _choice spirit_.” Imshael replied.

“Talkie ones... UGH! I _hate_ the talkie ones.” Bull growled, gripping his axe tighter.

“Wait... Wait, _wait_!” Imshael said, holding his hands in front of him. “These are your friends? They’re very violent... It’s worrying... True to my name, I will _show_ you that you have a choice. It doesn’t always have to end in blood...”

“Talk...” Sylwynn said, furrowing her brows.

“It rarely hurts to listen... _Trust_ is another matter entirely...” Dorian whispered behind her ear.

“Simple. We don’t fight, and I grant you power... Shower you with riches... or perhaps, _virgins_... Your pick.” Imshael replied. “Then we all live happily ever after... Well, not _all_ of us, but who’s counting...”

“I’d like to be showered with virgins.” Sylwynn smirked.

“That makes two of us.” Blackwall teased.

“Now why would you want a mess of virgins? It just means you have to train them all to your liking... Too much work.” Varric chuckled.

“I should really stop offering virgins... Everyone always chooses them and I can never _find_ any...” Imshael sighed. “How about... a rune of legend, inscribed by the gods, radiating forgotten magic, blah blah blah...”

“No. You die, demon.” Sylwynn said, drawing her spirit blade.

“Oh, for... _Choice! Spirit!_ ” Imshael growled. “If you won’t be smart, be afraid!”

Watching as he shifted into a nightmare demon, Sylwynn reacted instantly by casting a barrier over her friends. Dorian did as well, giving them the extra protection they would need to combat a demon of legend. Ducking beneath one of the spider like arms as it struck at her, she brought her spirit blade up to block a second. Feeling the force of her blow radiating up her arm, she threw her shield in front of her as the demon lashed out with a third of its massive appendages. Hearing Bull calling out orders to the troops behind them, she knew they would soon be securing the area against anything else that might try to come to Imshael’s aid.

Rolling away from him as he tried to shift himself through the Fade to catch her off guard, Sylwynn blasted him with lightning, the most powerful bolt she could conjure. Looking briefly at Dorian, she grinned as she watched him raise some of the fallen Templars to join in their fight. Slipping behind the demon, she landed a solid blow to his back, severing one of the spider arms at the shoulder. Growling as it then turned into a demonic Fade spider, she knew that was a move they couldn’t afford to repeat. Warning the others of such, she barely had time to dodge an attack as the demon quickly spun on her.

“We don’t have to fight, Inquisitor! I’ll let you walk away right now!” the demon stated.

“Not a chance, bonehead.” Sylwynn replied, ducking beneath one of his attacks to strike him in the belly.

Hearing him roar out in pain, she was surprised by his sudden shift to another form. Staring at the rage demon he’d just become, she knew her best strategy would be to use ice spells, as opposed to close quarter fighting. Flipping over his back, she tumbled easily to the ground and darted away. Taking her staff in hand, she summoned up an ice storm to surround Imshael. Taking pleasure in his discomfort, she managed to temporarily freeze him, long enough for Bull and Blackwall to land a few devastating blows.

Growling to herself as he shifted once again, she watched as his body arced with lightning. Staring up at the pride demon he’d become, she knew that she would have to change tactics yet again. Pride demons were rarely vulnerable to magic, as they tended to be one of the strongest. Exchanging her staff for her blade and shield, Sylwynn rolled toward the demon. Lashing out at the calf muscle, she smiled to herself as she watched a stream of black ichor burst from the wound. Catching movement to her left, she spotted one of the red Templars heading straight for them. Blinking in surprise as the man focused his attacks on the demon, she offered him a small smile.

The battle against the demon took longer than she’d hoped and by the time it finally fell, they were all exhausted. Working with Dorian to heal their friends, she then turned her attention to the Templar that had come to help them bring Imshael down. Spotting him lying several feet away, she made her way over and knelt beside him. Pulling off his helmet, she looked upon the face of a man no more than eighteen in age. Brushing a bloody lock of hair from his face, she could feel the agony radiating from him as though it were her own.

“Thank you for letting me help.” he said weakly. “I knew I couldn’t...”

“Shhh, you’re injured. Let me tend to your wounds.” Sylwynn replied, placing her hands over his chest.

“It won’t do any good, your Worship. The red... Imshael said he could take the red out if I said yes... But what he wanted...”

“He wanted to turn you into his slave.” she finished softly.

“Yes... A garden needs a gardener to direct the change, help things grow. When I refused to be his toy... they all turned on me. Please... I have a sister in Denerim... See that she gets this?” he asked quietly.

Taking the letter and ring he offered her, she tucked them safely in her armor. Seeing the small smile he gave her, she returned it warmly.

“Tell her... Tell her I am dead, so that she may begin to mourn.”

“I can try to remove the red lyrium, hold still...” Sylwynn whispered.

Seeing his hand come over hers, she felt a tear slip over her cheeks. Watching as he shook his head, she knew that it was already too late for him. Swallowing the painful lump that had formed in her throat, she brought his hand to her cheek.

“Your sister will know you died honorably, that you gave your life so that others could live. I will tell her personally...”

“Thank you... your Worship.” he breathed.

Feeling his hand go limp in hers, she closed her eyes. She’d wanted to help him, to remove the red lyrium before it killed him. In the end, it didn’t matter. He’d sustained wounds that would have killed anyone _else_ , yet battled on without thought or concern for his own safety. Resting his arm across his chest, she softly spoke the prayers of passing that she’d learned as a child after the death of her clansmen.

“He died with honor... He deserves to be properly laid to rest.” Blackwall said, coming to stand beside her.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn got slowly to her feet. Watching as several soldiers came to take his body away, she felt her heart breaking for the man’s sister. She knew what it was like to lose someone she cared so much about. Wiping her cheeks before turning to face her friends, she offered them a sad smile.

“Suledin is ours... Time to alert the old folks back home.” Varric teased, hoping to brighten the mood.

Chuckling at her friend, she cleared her throat and turned back to the wall. They would soon be draping the Inquisition’s banners from the edifice, letting everyone in the area know that they had the full support and protection of those that now controlled the castle. Making her way to where they’d fought the demon, she created a roaring fire for the soldiers to warm themselves by. Their thanks was all she needed, as it helped to revive them greatly. Taking a seat nearby, she listened as the men and women who had fought for her spoke cheerily about their victory.

“You ok, Boss?” Bull asked, coming to sit beside her.”

“I’m fine, Bull, thanks.”

“You’re not a very good liar...” he smirked. “You _know_ there was nothing you could have done to save him, right?”

“If I’d gotten there sooner...”

“It wouldn’t have made a difference.” Dorian said gently, claiming the spot opposite Bull. “Red lyrium... it’s a death sentence. The young man wasn’t going to live, even if you’d gotten to him before we’d met Imshael. At least you made his death _worth_ something.”

“I hate Samson... I hate this whole _war_...” she stated, pulling her knees to her chest.

“It’s brought destruction, yes. But it’s also brought you _good_ things, Sparky. Like Cullen... I _knew_ he was capable of smiling when I met him back in Kirkwall, though it took _you_ to bring it out.” Varric offered.

“Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it.” she smiled softly.

“Enough of this. Let’s set the beacon so we can go home and _really_ get warm.” Dorian grinned, looking over at Bull.

Smiling over at her friend as he got to his feet, she knew he was right. She didn’t want to stay here longer than necessary either, as she’d ever really been a fan of the cold. Sending a raven to Scout Harding, she expected the woman would have the place it top order before long. It would be a base from which they could send both soldiers as well as supplies, both of which were desperately needed in the Lion. Walking several feet away, she set up one of the beacons Dorian and Solas had created and charged it with magic. Closing her eyes, she felt the spell pull her from the frozen lands of Emprise du Lion to the warmth of a summer day at Skyhold.

Taking the path that led her to the castle gates, she returned the salute the guards gave as she passed. Hearing the sounds of men training in the courtyard, she knew that was where Cullen would be. Heading over, she smiled as she watched her love sparring with one of the younger recruits, his bare chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat from the heat and sun. Keeping out of sight for the time being, she listened as he gave the man instruction.

“Keep your eyes on your opponent, but remain aware of your surroundings. You never know when you’ll be surprised by an enemy striking from your flank. Use your shield to guard yourself but remember, you’re holding, not hiding.” he said, demonstrating what he referred to.

“I see the Commander is in fine form today.” Dorian smirked, folding his arms over his chest. “Such a beautiful sight to come home to, yes?”

“Oh, I agree wholeheartedly.” Sylwynn replied.

“So, just how far down _do_ those golden curls travel?” he teased, referring to the dusting of hair Cullen had on his chest. “From here, it appears they go all the way.”

Blushing violently, she turned to see Dorian’s bright smile. Shaking her head as he laughed, she let her eyes return to the feast that was Cullen’s taut form.

“You’re absolutely adorable, Sylwynn, you know that, yes?. So _shy_ and _innocent_. Most of us already _know_ about the relationship you have with our dear Commander... You don’t exactly do anything to _hide_ it.” Dorian laughed heartily.

“Awe, let her be. I’m sure they’ll both be doing some catching up once they’re alone. Now, why don’t you and I go find a nice bath to... _soak_ in a while.” Bull grinned.

“You read my mind, amatus. Lead the way.”

Shaking her head as her friends moved off, she knew they were eager to be alone a while. They hadn’t had many opportunities to do so while in the Lion, and so sought to rectify that now that they were home. Turning back to where Cullen sparred with the younger man, she grinned brightly. Setting her things down, she called up her spirit blade and shield before making her way over.

“I think the lad needs a rest, and you need to pick on someone your _own_ size, Commander.” she teased.

Seeing his eyes brighten, she knew he was more than a little relieved to have her home. Smiling as the man stepped back, she moved into position so that she could take his place. The clanging of metal on metal was thrilling to her, and she realized just how much she’d missed these bouts with Cullen. Some of the soldiers nearby stopped to watch them, surprised to see that a mage was able to fight against a Templar in sword and shield combat. Getting the better of Cullen for a short while, she heard the men and women cheering for her. Glancing over toward them, she saw Varric moving about as he collected bets on the match. It was enough to give Cullen the upper hand, something he was able to maintain for the duration of the fight. Finding herself divested of her weapons and resting on her posterior after some time, she raised her hands in surrender.

Hearing the applause from the crowd, she knew they thought more highly of their Inquisitor and Commander, knowing that both were fully capable of handling themselves in combat. Offering them a warm smile, she turned her attention back to where Cullen stood over her. Taking the hand he offered, she happily let him help her to her feet. Squeaking in surprise as he pulled her tightly against him, she returned the heated kiss he burned on her lips. The cheers from the crowd grew louder, reminding them that they weren’t alone. Seeing Cullen blush brightly as he let her go, she cleared her throat and looked sheepishly to her feet.

“My apologies, Inquisitor. I always wanted to do that.” Cullen said, glancing from her to the soldiers. “Well fought.”

“And to you, Commander.” she replied, color staining her cheeks from both battle and blush.

Helping him collect his armor, coat and shirt, she gathered the notes she’d collected from Samson and walked with him back to his office. Passing him the letters once he was dressed, she watched in silence as he read them over.

“Samson is making red lyrium from _people_?” he asked, astonished.

“Not anymore, not in that mine.” she replied, sitting on the edge of his desk.

“I knew Samson had fallen, but _this_? It’s _monstrous_! We _have_ to put an end to him!” Cullen said, pacing as he continued reading. “Look at these orders from the encampment. That armor must give Samson _extraordinary_ power. We may not be able to stop him...”

“Samson’s a menace. If _we_ can’t defeat him, _no_ one stands a chance.”

“Then we must destroy the armor. I couldn’t say how though. Templars are trained _not_ to destroy expensive magical equipment.” Cullen said, meeting her eyes. “Perhaps Dagna has some ideas... She crafts the impossible every day...”

“I’ll go speak with her at once. Let me know if you find anything else?” Sylwynn smiled.

“I will... Are you... alright?” he asked gently, meeting her eyes.

“I’m tired, mostly. Ready for this war to be over...” she replied, sighing softly.

Resting her head against his chest as he pulled her into his arms, she could feel the weariness he so desperately tried to hide. They were both ready to move on to the next phase in their lives, something they couldn’t do while Corypheus still lived. It wouldn’t be long now though, as they were closer to finding Samson with each passing day. Once they’d defeated the red Templar’s leader, they would then be able to concentrate their efforts entirely on finding the darkspawn Magister. She was unsure how they’d been fortunate enough to keep him out of the Arbor Wilds, as it had been quite some time since they’d heard he was heading south. Sighing, she turned to look up into his amber eyes.

“I should go talk to Dagna, see what she thinks.” she said gently.

“I’ll get with Leliana and see if her agents have learned anything useful. Will I see you at supper?” Cullen asked, letting her slip from his arms.

“Count on it, emma lath.”

Smiling brightly at him, Sylwynn turned and strode from his office. Making her way through the castle, she listened to the sound of Harrit’s hammer pinging away on his anvil as she drew near the undercroft. It was comforting, in a way, as it meant that they had received more men and women in their army, soldiers who needed blades to help protect the lands the Inquisition fought for. Opening the door, she chuckled as she heard the banter between the dwarf and the Master of the Forge. Descending the stairs, she soon found herself standing before her own dwarven Arcanist.

“Hello, Inquisitor! What can I craft for you today?” Dagna smiled happily.

“I need a way to break Samson’s armor. Any thoughts?”

“It’s made with red lyrium, yes? I’ll need samples to work with, just so I can see what it’s weak against. If we figure out what that _is_ , we can then use it to _unmake_ Samson’s armor.”

“I actually _have_ a sample for you. I picked up a couple pieces off the Templar that helped us fight a demon just before he died.” Sylwynn said, recalling the man’s face with perfect clarity.

“Great! Get those to me and I’ll start right away!” Dagna beamed cheerily.

Chuckling at the woman’s enthusiasm, she nodded her head. If it was anyone else, she wouldn’t have given the lyrium to them. She trusted Dagna though, trusted her with all she was. The woman had proven herself time and time again, and had shown she was worthy of such faith. Speaking with her a while longer about the material, she then made her way back up through the castle. She knew she would be busy for the next few days, but wanted to rest and relax while she was able. Shutting the door to her room, she drew herself a bath and was soon soaking in the heated tub, all thoughts of the Lion far from her mind...


	75. Chapter 75

Blinking in surprise as a warm hand gently stroked her cheek, Sylwynn saw Cullen smiling gently down at her. Blushing as she realized she’d fallen asleep in the bath, she quickly straightened herself up. Accepting the heated towel he offered her, she wrapped it around her lean form, making sure the swell of their da’len was covered. Stepping from the tub, she sighed as he then pulled her into his arms.

“I was worried when I didn’t see you at supper.” he said softly.

“It’s that late?” she asked, meeting the concern in his amber eyes.

“It is. I brought you something to eat, as I know you must be famished.”

“I’m sorry... I’m just so tired... I didn’t mean to worry you.” she replied softly.

“You can let me worry about you a _little_.” he smirked.

“Alright.” she chuckled lightly.

“Let’s get you fed so you can sleep. In your bed, rather than your bath.” he teased.

Smiling in thanks, Sylwynn dried herself off and pulled on one of his shirts that hung in her wardrobe. Leaving her hair to hang loose, she tucked a raven lock behind her ear as she came to sit beside him at the little table. The food looked amazing, and the grumbling in her tummy reminded her just how hungry she truly was. Resting her head against his shoulder once she’d finished, she could feel the weariness settling over her. Placing her hand on their da’len, she fought against sleeping just then, as she wanted nothing more than to just spend time with her love.

Feeling herself being lifted off the couch, she wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck as he gently carried her to their bed. Meeting his eyes as he lay her down, she saw the soft smile he gave and returned it.

“You’re not coming to bed?” she asked.

“As much as I’d like to, I’ve still got a lot of work left to do.”

“Can’t it wait until morning?”

“Unfortunately, I’ve likely had soldiers waiting in my office for some time now. I should go...”

“Please?”

Hearing him chuckle, she knew he would put aside his duties to be with her. She didn’t ask it of him often, but when she did, he usually always gave in. Curling up on his chest once he’d removed his armor, she sighed wearily. Sleep would come quickly, as she was still so tired from her trip through the Lion. Since she’d left, she’d battled demons, red Templars and many of Samson’s men, in addition to freeing the villagers from their slavery in the mines of Sahrnia. Feeling his arms wrap protectively around her, she was soon slipping off into the realm of dreams, far away from battle and bloodshed.

Waking the next morning to find herself alone, Sylwynn moaned softly. She knew Cullen had likely waited until she’d fallen asleep before slipping silently from the room to return to his duties. Rising slowly, she felt an ache start in her lower back. Her da’len was already of a good size and as such, was starting to increase pressure on her smaller form. Pulling on her enchanted clothing, she sighed as the weight was lifted, easing some of the stiffness throughout her body. Brushing out her hair, she soon had it braided back and out of her face. Making her way down to the dining hall, she looked about for Cullen. Finding his seat vacant, she knew he was up in his office, assigning his troops their orders for the day.

Taking her time to eat, she then made her way to the training grounds, thinking Cullen would be there this time of day. Hearing that he wished to speak with her in his office, she took the bridge that led her there, entering to find him pouring over some of the documents Leliana had sent him. Meeting his eyes as he looked up at her, she offered him a warm smile.

“No red lyrium, no allies and soon, Samson will have no armor. I hope.” Cullen began.

“You hope?” Sylwynn asked.

“Dagna started work on her red lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armor. We found orders in the mine... They mention Maddox... A name I did not expect to hear...”

“Samson’s letter said something about taking over as the Vessel...”

“Perhaps it’s a rank among the red Templars. It could be a title from ancient Tevinter... Or it’s some _other_ role Corypheus has planned for Samson, and Maddox is part of it.”

“Did he serve with you and Samson in Kirkwall?” Sylwynn asked, watching as Cullen moved around the desk towards her.

“Maddox was a mage in Kirkwall’s Circle. Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart. Eventually, Samson was caught - that’s why he was cast out of the order. Maddox was made Tranquil, and became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have... rescued him...” Cullen answered, sitting slightly on the desk.

“I can’t believe they made a man Tranquil over a few love letters...”

“The _official_ charge was ‘corrupting the moral integrity of a Templar’...Knight Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far lesser offenses, believe me.”

“Why would Maddox need saving?”

“When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place at the Gallows, in the Circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was eking out a living on the streets - a hard fate for a Tranquil in Kirkwall. Samson must have found him... Taken him in...”

“Having an inside man among Samson’s forces would be invaluable... If we could convince him...” Sylwynn said, leaning against the desk beside him.

“I couldn’t say. I’ve lived around Tranquil most of my life, and I’ve never understood them... It seems Maddox built Samson’s armor for him, and maintains it still. Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments - supplies we can trace. I can have our men kick down some doors... Samson’s armor might lead us right to his stronghold.”

“Just... tell our men to be careful... Anything related to Samson is likely to be heavily guarded...” Sylwynn said, meeting his eyes.

“Our men know the risks, love. They take them because they know that they’re fighting for a better world, just as _you_ do.” Cullen replied, smiling warmly.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Sylwynn knew there was much they had to do. They were close - _so_ close to finding Samson and putting an end to his tyranny that she could almost taste their victory. Placing her hand over the flat of her belly that concealed their da’len, she felt it move excitedly. The babe seemed to sense it too, moving beneath her palm. She wished they didn’t have to hide the da’len, but knew that Corypheus and his men would definitely use it as a weapon against them. Sighing, she knew she couldn’t stay there when there were rifts to close and demons left to kill, and so reluctantly pulled herself away. Offering Cullen a small smile, she pushed herself away from his desk and stepped back out into the morning sun.

The days that followed saw her returning to the Emerald graves to deal with some of Samson’s men, one in particular that Cullen had once called ‘friend’. His name was Carrol, and he’d served with Cullen in Ferelden’s Circle during the Blight. He’d told her how the man had fought to breach the barriers that had been put in place to seal the Tower off from the Templars, only to be struck with the same poison that Samson himself had used: red lyrium. Giving the man the swiftest death she could, she saw the gratitude in his eyes as his life slipped away from him. Even in agony, the end brought relief to those that had never intended their lives to end in such a manner. The lyrium was as corrupted by the Blight as thoroughly as the darkspawn were, though affected the Templars differently because of how it was used. Rather than becoming ghouls, as she’d been told would happen by the Wardens that frequented the Keep, they became something worse. They still retained knowledge of who they had once been, though were now held hostage by the very substance they’d been told would help them become more effective against the mages that had broken away from the circles.

Returning to Skyhold late one afternoon, she received word that Cullen had news for her. Making her way to his office, she met his eyes as they fell on her. Letting him pull her close as he moved around his desk, she knew that something had happened, and prayed that it was good news, rather than bad.

“What have you found?” she asked, lacing her arms around his waist.

“We _have_ him, love. We’ve found Samson’s lair... My duties usually keep me here but for Samson, I’ll make an exception.” he replied excitedly.

“Samson _still_ has that red lyrium armor...”

“All the more reason for me to go... I would... sleep _better_ knowing I would be at your side. We’ll depart first thing tomorrow... I don’t want to chance him getting away, not when we’re this close...”

Looking up as he spoke, she offered him a warm smile. Closing her eyes as he brought his lips over hers, she felt the need in his caress that burned her to her core. Using her magic to lock the door, she heard him moan as he cleared his desk before sitting her on it. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt his desire swelling against the clothing that separated them. He wanted her as desperately as she wanted him just then, a need that knew only one relief.

Holding him with all she was as he rest over her on the desk, she felt a giggle well up within her. Neither had taken the time to completely remove their clothing, as their need had been too great just then. Now, as they lay breathless in one another’s arms, she couldn’t hold back the mirth that swelled within her. Seeing him smile before he too broke out in laughter, she felt her heart lighten, as though the weight of the world _didn’t_ rest on their shoulders. She was reminded of their _first_ night on the desk, and the mess that had left the servants guessing for weeks. 

“You’re a terrible distraction.” he teased, chuckling as he slowly withdrew from her.

“At least I’m the best kind.” she retorted, taking his hand to sit up. 

“Oh, there’s no doubt about that.” he laughed. “Now that we’ve satisfied _that_ hunger, I suggest we find our way to the dining hall. It seems I’ve worked up a rather hefty appetite, and I’m sure _you_ could use a little refueling as well. Minx.” he chuckled, swatting her on the bottom as she pulled on her pants and boots.

Rubbing her cheek in mock astonishment, she couldn’t stop the laughter that was now filling the room. Stepping into his arms, she leaned up and brushed his lips lightly with her own.

“I love you, ma vhenan.” she said softly.

“I love you too. Now, let’s go eat so the servants can start guessing what went on in here.” he grinned playfully.

Making their way to the dining hall, she claimed her seat and thanked the woman that brought their food. Her belly grumbled hungrily as the aroma filled her nose, confirming her need to eat. The roast pheasant and rotisserie boar were just what she was craving, and she savored every bite that passed her lips. Sighing in contentment once she’d finished, she watched as the tables were cleared and moved for the entertainment. She was more interested in finding her pillow just then, but remained in her seat for the time being. She didn’t want to seem rude to the musicians who had come to play for her, though it became increasingly more difficult to remain awake as the night wound down.

Getting to her feet as the final tune ended, she thanked the bards for their time and turned for the stairs to her chambers. Seeing Leliana approach from her usual position in the shadows, she offered the woman a warm smile. Feeling Cullen slip his hand in hers, she gave it a tight squeeze.

“Everything is ready for your departure tomorrow. I will ensure you have enough supplies for the journey, as it’s likely to be several days. You know that you can’t take troops with you, as it will be difficult enough to keep you all hidden long enough to reach the shrine. Two of my agents will ride ahead of you to remove any obstacles and speed your journey.” she said softly.

“Thank you, Leliana. I greatly appreciate it.” Cullen smiled gently.

“Of course. Now, go rest. You’ll want to leave under the cover of darkness so that you’re well away from Skyhold when the sun rises. And this time, try not to leave as big a mess for the servants as you did in your office.” she smirked, turning away from them.

Blushing brilliantly, she met Cullen’s eyes to see the bright color staining his cheeks as well. Laughing at the situation, she shook her head as she again made for her room. Locking the door behind them, she removed her clothes and tossed them on the floor before filling the bath with warm water. Smirking as she stepped in, she saw Cullen strip free of his clothing and armor as well before coming to join her. Taking their time to bathe, she savored the time she had to be alone with them. Curling up in his arms once they’d found their bed, she knew he’d likely be awake most of the night going over all they would face and formulating a battle plan for the fight to come.

The days that passed were long and the nights longer. The trip to the shrine was harder on her than Sylwynn wanted to admit, though she never complained. She knew Cullen was concerned however, as she often caught him watching her when he thought she wasn’t looking. She’d always give him her best smile however, hoping to reassure him that all was as good as it could be, given the circumstances. He’d only accompanied her on one other occasion, though that was before their relationship had become as serious as it was now. Adamant Fortress seemed so long ago, now that she thought about it, and a great many things had happened to bring her to where she was now.

Waking one morning to her friends whispering beyond the tent, she rolled over to find Cullen had already joined them. Moaning, she felt the stiffness settling over her, reminding her that, despite her enchanted clothing and armor, she was now well into her fifth month of pregnancy. Her Keeper had told her she’d have six, maybe seven months before her da’len was born, though she knew it wouldn’t be much longer. She was huge, by her own estimation and opinion, and didn’t think she had any more room for their da’len to grow. Sighing as she tugged on her boots, she slowly slipped from the tent and made her way to the small fire.

“You look tired, Sparky.” Varric said, offering her a cup of tea.

“Thanks. I’m certain I kept Cullen up with all my tossing and turning.” she replied, offering her love an apologetic smile.

“I didn’t notice.” he said, returning her smile warmly.

She knew he wasn’t speaking truthfully, as she’d woken him several times just trying to get comfortable. Sipping lightly at her tea, she listened as the others went over the plan for the day. They could see the shrine sitting nestled in the trees below them, and hoped to catch Samson and his men before they had a chance to escape. Accepting the plate of baked apple, bread and cheese, she ate as much as she was able before wrapping the rest up and tucking it safely in her pouch. She caught the look of concern in Cullen’s eyes as he turned to face her, to which she could only reply with a small smile.

Getting to her feet once the others had finished their meal, she helped pack their camp up as much as Cullen would allow. It was frustrating at times, as she’d be making her way to collect something and he’d physically move her out of the way so that he or one of the others could do it instead. Growling at him on one occasion, she caught the smirk on Bull’s face as he looked from her to Cullen.

“I’d be careful... You might end up getting a cold shower if you’re not careful.” Bull teased, indicating the scowl on Sylwynn’s face as he met Cullen’s gaze.

“She’s...” Cullen began to retort.

“Not going to break, I’d wager. She is _Dalish_ after all.” Dorian added.

“They’re right, Curly. I’d watch my back if I were you.” Varric chuckled.

Seeing him look up at her, she offered him a reassuring smile. She knew he was concerned, they _all_ were. The others were just better at hiding it than he was. Making her way over, she leaned up to whisper softly in his ear.

“I’m fine, love. Save it for _after_ our da’len comes. You can pamper me all you like then.” she smiled.

Closing her eyes as he lightly brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, she savored the warmth of his touch. Catching the worried look he gave her, she knew that nothing she could say would ease his concerns. She carried his child, and they were in a war they had yet to win. Their future rested on their victory, as defeat would mean their deaths. Kissing him sweetly, she offered him a warm smile before moving around him to help collect the rest of their gear and get it tucked away in the pack Bull now carried.

Picking their way slowly down the hill, they soon caught the smell of smoke. Looking to the sky, they saw a slow, dark tendril rising from the trees before them, coming from the direction of Dumat’s shrine. Racing the rest of the way down the hill, they entered the battered ruin to find it nearly deserted. Off to one side, fires burned on piles of discarded wood while on the other, stones had been collected, as though the original intent was to clean up and fortify the shrine so that it could be used as a base from which to strike out at the Inquisition’s forces in the area. Turning to Cullen as he spoke, she offered him a small smile.

“This is it. The heart of Samson’s command.”

“I don’t see him anywhere... Or hear him.” she replied, looking to the open courtyard before her.

“Nor I. Maker, _tell_ me he hasn’t fled...” Cullen said, stepping further into the shrine.

Following his lead, she soon found herself surrounded by red Templars and the monsters some of them became. Casting a barrier over herself and the others, she pulled out her spirit blade and struck at the closest opponent. Hearing it gasp in surprise as her blade sliced through its belly, she wasted no time in finishing it off. Turning her attention to the next closest enemy, she was soon dancing around as it parried her blow for blow. Using her magic to her advantage, she created a slick of ice beneath his feet, causing him to slip and lose his balance. Ducking swiftly as she saw Bull’s axe moving toward the Templar, she pulled up her shield to protect herself from the spray of blood that followed. Hearing Cullen as he battled another of the Templars slightly ahead of them, she rushed quickly to his side, helping him fend off those that had attempted to surround them.

“That can’t be all of them.” he said as Dorian took out the last of the Templars.

“I don’t think it is, Curly. Those we just faced were some of the _weaker_ breed of Templars we’ve encountered these last few months. What we _really_ need to watch out for is a...” Varric started, his words dropping off as his eyes turned to the top of the staircase near the entrance to the shrine itself.

“Behemoth...” Sylwynn finished.

The large monster lumbered toward them, slowly at first. The glittering red lyrium that covered its body sparkled in the early morning light, shimmering beautifully against the dank stone behind him. She had to admit that it was pretty, in a deadly, destroy everything in it’s path sort of way. Catching the look Cullen gave the beast, she knew this was his first time ever seeing one. Casting another quick barrier over them, she barely had time to roll out of the way as it charged toward her, slamming its clubbed fist into the ground where only a heartbeat before she had stood. Ducking beneath another powerful blow, she found herself trapped within its wall of red lyrium, held fast by the sharp spikes that had sprouted from the ground at its command.

“Sylwynn!” Cullen yelled from the other side.

“I’m fine, just...” she said, ducking as it smashed through one of the large spikes where her head had been. “Concentrate on getting around the wall or breaking through it!” she finished, blasting it with a powerful bolt of lightning.

“I’m already on it, Boss!” Bull shouted, hitting the shards with his great axe.

Rolling easily between its legs, Sylwynn lashed out at it from behind, striking it with her spirit blade before quickly following up with a perfectly executed shield bash. She was grateful for all the hours she’d spent training with whoever would give her the time, as it meant she wasn’t limited to _just_ her magic in a fight. It often caught their enemies off guard, as they knew she was a mage and immediately thought she was weak and defenseless in physical combat. Those that learned the truth never lived to relate the information to the others in their corrupt order however, a surprise she was glad to spring whenever she got the chance.

Ducking beneath a showering of red lyrium crystals, she smiled as she saw Cullen pressing toward the behemoth. Mirroring his movements on the opposite side of the beast from where he fought, they soon had the creature backed against a wall. She knew this was when they were at their most dangerous, just as any wild animal that was cornered was. Hearing the wind whistle over her head, she glanced up and saw just how close the blow had come to hitting her. Flipping herself up onto the monster’s shoulders, she drove her spirit blade into its head before charging it with lightning.

The behemoth roared out before finally toppling to the ground, its life finally ended by the sheer force of their attacks. Picking herself up from where she’d tumbled, she brushed herself off and turned her attention to her friends. Seeing Dorian working on a massive gash on Bull’s arm, she looked about for Cullen. He was bruised and bloody, but no worse. Calling up a warm stream of water to wash him off, she smiled gently before looking about for Blackwall and Varric. Shaking her head as she listened to them arguing about who had the most kills in this fight, she made her way over to check for injury. Satisfied that everyone was hale, she turned next toward the door where the behemoth had emerged from.

“This place is already half destroyed...” she said as she entered the shrine.

Fire licked hungrily at the walls, consuming what little wood lay about. Templar banners hung from some of the upper levels, each showing the abuse they’d suffered at the hands of their newly formed masters. Tevinter style dragons decorated the columns, and massive statues of the beasts stood as sentries around the room. Across from where she stood, Sylwynn spotted another door, more grand than any of the others that would have led to smaller rooms along the main walkway. It was ornate, indicating that it was of greater importance than the others, and she knew that was where they needed to go. Stepping a little further in, she turned back to the others as Cullen spoke.

“Samson must have ordered his Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn’t...” he said, looking around at the destruction before them.

“Sorry, Curly. Someone tipped off Samson you were coming.” Varric offered, bringing Bianca to rest on his shoulder.

“I think you’re right. Still, we’ve dealt Samson a blow.” Cullen replied.

“That door there... We may yet find Samson here, and my guess would be that’s where he’s hiding.” Sylwynn stated, pointing the door out to the others.

“Let’s go then. The sooner we get away from all... _this_ , the more content I’ll be.” Dorian added, indicating the room around them.

“Oh, come on. I know you like to get a _little_ dirty.” Bull teased, giving the man a swat on his posterior.

“Not like _this_. Ugh, it’s positively _foul_. And here I thought Tevinter decor couldn’t get any worse.” Dorian retorted.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ve still got a few surprises up their robes, Sparkler.” Varric chuckled.

“Not that _I_ want to see what’s up there, but I’m certain he’s right.” Black wall smirked, stepping over a large piece of masonry.

“We know whose skirt you want to be looking up, Hero...” Varric laughed.

“I could help you get closer to the Lady Ambassador, if you wished. Though, you’d have to become acquainted with some friends of mine for that to happen.” Dorian smirked.

“Oh?” Blackwall asked hopefully.

“Yes. They’re called ‘proper hygiene’, ‘good grooming’ and my personal favorite, ‘the bath’.” Doriah replied.

“Maker’s balls, does he ever let up?” Blackwall said, turning to Bull.

“I think you already know the answer to that question.” the Qunari laughed.

“Best just to go along, Hero. The sooner you do as he says, the sooner Ruffles will take more than a passing interest in you.” Varric teased.

“Are they _always_ this bad?” Cullen asked, whispering in her ear so the others wouldn’t hear him.

“Oh, this is _nothing_.” Sylwynn snickered. “They’re usually talking about body parts and who’s sleeping with whom. Sometimes, they break out in a fight, just to work off excess pent up energy.”

“Maker’s breath. How do you get anything done?” Cullen chuckled, moving away.

Moving down the stairs on her right, she readied herself for battle as she saw several more red Templars. They were easily beaten, as they were outnumbered three to one. Approaching Cullen as he knelt beside one of the archers, she heard him whispering a soft prayer to the man before him. Looking at the face of the Templar, she saw the relief in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head at Cullen’s words. Placing her palm lightly on her love’s shoulders, she felt the sorrow that washed over him.

“Cullen?” she asked softly.

“I... Let’s finish this.” he replied, getting to his feet.

Nodding her head, she knew this was likely difficult for him. She fought the red Templars without even thinking that some of them might have been Cullen’s friends or comrades in arms. Now, watching him, she knew she would never see them the same again. Their deaths, while hard to watch, had just become more personal. She would end them swiftly, all while thinking of ways she could make both Samson and Corypheus pay for the horror they’d put these men and women through in their final days.

Turning the knob to the ornate door, she slowly pushed it open. The room before them was vast, though mostly free of furnishings. As in the room they’d just left, massive statues of Dumat and Templar banners decorated the room, as though to remind Samson of what it was he was fighting for. Fire and smoke licked at the walls here as well, looking for a way out so they might eventually consume the entire shrine. Spotting a man resting against a fallen bookcase, she followed Cullen as he made his way over.

“Hello, Inquisitor.” the man said, meeting her eyes.

Squatting down before him, she noticed he was wearing the typical robes of a mage, though a blackened sun marred the flesh of his forehead. It was the symbol of the Chantry, the Sunburst throne in particular. Swallowing, she knew right away that the man had once been a mage, but now was stripped of his ability to even so much as feel or dream.

“You know me?” she asked gently.

“It’s Maddox, Samson’s Tranquil.” Cullen answered. “Something’s wrong... I’ll send for the healers...”

“That would be a waste, Knight Captain Cullen. I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won’t be long now.” Maddox responded.

“Are you in pain?” Sylwynn asked, reaching out a hand to try and offer the man at least a little comfort before he died.

“I was, at first. Not anymore.” Maddox replied, pushing her hand away. “I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape.”

“You threw your lives away? For _Samson_? Why?” Cullen asked angrily.

“Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I... wanted to... help...” Maddox replied, his voice growing fainter with each word.

Feeling his life slip away, Sylwynn struggled to swallow the painful lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Here was yet another person that Cullen had known, dying before them because of all that Samson and Corypheus had demanded of him. Placing a hand on Cullen’s shoulder, she saw the pain lacing his own handsome features. Wiping the tear from her cheek as it escaped her eye, she knew he needed her to be strong now, as this was more than a little trying on him, given that he was seeing so many people from his past falling before his very eyes. Getting to her feet as he did, she nodded her head as she listened to him speak.

“We should... check the camp. Maddox may have missed something.” he said softly. “A dismal place to die... It can’t have been much of a place to live, either, under Samson’s command.”

“What else do you remember about Samson? The man he used to be?” she asked gently.

“Does it matter? ‘He used to be kind’ only carries so far.” Cullen snapping slightly at her. “Yet Maddox died to help him escape. Samson does command loyalty.”

“Is there anything here that could help? Or point us to Samson?” she returned, knowing he didn’t mean to snap at her.

“It’s hard to tell. All I see is smoke and ash. If this is Samson’s idea of remaking the world, I prefer yours.” Cullen said, pulling her close.

“We can’t leave Maddox here. He should be properly laid to rest.” she added, holding him close.

“I’ll have someone take care of it once we get the transport device set up. If even _Samson_ did his best for Maddox, we can do no less.”

“We should keep looking around, Boss. They might have missed something...” Bull said, clearing his throat.

Nodding her head as she stepped from his arms, Sylwynn began her search for anything they might find useful. Several empty lyrium bottles littered the floor, leaving a trail right to what would have been Samson’s bed. Picking one of the bottles up, she shook her head at the foul stench that seeped out from the glass.

“Lyrium bottles... Licked clean.” Cullen said as he came to stand beside her.

“Drinking it, wearing it, growing it... You can’t say Samson isn’t committed.” Varric chimed in.

“How much red lyrium is Samson taking? His resistance must be extraordinary...” Cullen said, looking about at the mess left behind.

Offering him a small smile, Sylwynn knew that couldn’t be easy for Cullen. He himself had once been a Templar, addicted to the substance that now surrounded him. He had struggled in the past but now, it didn’t seem to call to him like it did before. Seeing him return the smile she gave, she let out the breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding. Walking with him around one of the larger red lyrium columns in the room, she spotted a desk with several more empty bottles on it, along with several sheets of paper. Watching as Cullen picked up one that bore his name, she listened as he began to read aloud.

“Samson left a message... for me...” 

“What does it say?” Sylwynn asked.

“It says ‘Drink enough lyrium, and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You’re fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and vessel of power’ and other such nonsense. Does he think I’ll understand? What does he know...” Cullen answered.

Smiling as she watched him throw the letter into one of the nearby fires, she helped him collect some of the notes that were scattered on the desk. Making her way down a small set of stairs, she spotted a small bed and work table. Several strange objects littered the surface, objects that she could only fathom the use for.

“This must have been Maddox’s room.” she said softly.

“The fire couldn’t destroy these entirely, whatever they are.” Cullen stated, picking one of the objects up.

“It looks like tools, and part of a forge.” she offered.

“Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them... If Maddox used these to make Samson’s armor, she could use them to _unmake_ it... We have him...” Cullen smirked, tucking the rest of the tools into the pack.

Smiling at his excitement, she knew he was right. They were one step closer to bringing Samson down, and these tools would likely play a crucial role in doing so. Once they’d stopped him, the only obstacle left to face was Corypheus himself. Smiling, she knew it wouldn’t be long before the war that had torn the world apart and brought them together was at an end and peace restored to Thedas...


	76. Chapter 76

The days that passed since they returned to Skyhold went by in a blur. Dagna had been given more red lyrium to work with - under the strictest conditions - and was fawning over the remnants of Maddox’s tools. She’d been more than a little excited when they’d been given to her, as though she’d just received the best gift one could possibly give to a dwarven arcanist. She herself had been caught up in all that was being demanded of her; at times, she felt as though she would break under the pressure sitting squarely on her shoulders. She and Cullen hadn’t even had much time to be together, as there was just too many things that needed to be done. Seeing Varric approach her one night after a particularly long day, she offered him a warm smile.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! You’re just in time. We almost had to start without you.” he said happily.

“What exactly were you starting without me now?” she asked, her smile brightening as she met his eyes.

Seeing him motion for her to follow, she walked with him down to the tavern. Stepping inside, she saw the faces of her friends gathered at one of the large tables, drinks already in hand and cards sitting before them on the table.

“I found her, Ruffles. Deal her in.” Varric grinned, taking the taller seat next to Cullen.

“I _do_ hope I recall the rules. It’s been ages since I’ve played game of Wicked Grace.” she beamed happily.

“Grab a seat, we’re ready to start.” Varric smirked.

“Are we playing cards or what?” Bull asked, taking a large drink of his ale.

“Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? Ugh, I can never remember.” Cassandra asked, puzzled.

“Seeker... Remember how I said ‘don’t show anyone your hand’? That rule includes announcing it to the table.” Varric offered.

“There’s a crown on his head, but a sword too... His head didn’t want either...” Cole announced to the group.

“Don’t talk to the face cards, Kid.” Varric chuckled.

“You seem to have enough people. I have a _thousand_ things to do.” Cullen said, meeting her eyes briefly.

“Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try.” Dorian smiled.

“Curly, if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it’s you.” Varric teased.

“Dealer starts... oh, I believe I’ll start at... three coppers. Do you think that’s too daring?” Josephine asked. “Maybe I’ll make it one... No! Boldness! Three it is!”

“Seriously! Who starts at three coppers? Silver. Or go home.” Bull growled, tossing a coin onto the table.

“Sounds good. I’m in.” Blackwall said, tossing in his coin as well.

“Bolder the better, right? I’m in.” Dorian grinned.

“Me too. Well? Are you in?” Varric smirked, meeting her eyes. 

“I’m in, and raising another silver.” Sylwynn replied, setting her coins on the table.

“You haven’t even looked at your cards!” Cullen stated, confused.

“Our illustrious leader is betting we’re bluffing.” Varric smirked.

“You _are_ bluffing.” Blackwall chuckled.

Grinning mischievously, Sylwynn played her cards as they fell. Some hands went to her and the others, though the majority seemed to fall in Josephine’s favor. Stories began to flow almost as easily as the ale, though she always removed the alcohol with her magic before it hit her stomach, keeping her da’len safe. Looking to Cullen as he started one, she couldn’t keep the bright smile from her face.

“We had this one recruit, Alistair. He used to _love_ to find trouble...” Cullen began.

“That wouldn’t happen to be _King_ Alistair?” Varric asked, his eyes lighting at the thought.

“Oh, uh... no. A, uh... _different_ recruit...” Cullen covered.

“You’re not a very good liar, Curly.” Varric chuckled. “Continue.”

“Right... He never really _wanted_ to be a Templar, but fate had dropped him straight into the Order’s hands when he was a lad of ten. Something about being the bastard child of some noble or some such thing. Rumors pegged him as Arl Eamon’s, which was why Isolde hounded the Arl until he was sent there. They weren’t true, of course, but she refused to listen at the time. Anyway...

He loved participating in prank wars with some of the other recruits. They’d each take whatever opportunity presented itself to get back at the other, often using the Circle’s resources from the stockroom to do so. On this particular day, the recruit thought he’d get away with some flasks of flash powder, intending on using them to startle the men in his barracks. He’d managed to get them safely back to his bunk without anyone spotting him, or so he thought. One of the young apprentices had seen him in the stockroom and knew mischief was afoot. She’d told his colleagues to be careful, warning them of the impending prank. Those who’d heard this decided they’d repay him for all his misdeeds in one go.

One of the younger recruits in particular that had been tricked into licking a lamppost previous winter wanted revenge. Alistair and the others laughed at his humiliation, and he decided he needed to return the favor. He’d seen where the flasks had been hidden and collected them while several of the other men stood watch. Alistair was easily distracted however. One of the his peers told him that Owain, the head of the Circle’s stockroom, had come up with a particularly amazing cheese. Since he had an obsession with cheese, he followed the recruit eagerly. It was, of course, a trap. Upon entering the stockroom, he was doused with honey and coated with feathers. I’m told it was was quite hilarious, and wish that I could have seen it first hand. Laughter rang through the halls as he returned to the barracks to change.

While he was away, the younger man had coated his clothing with the flash powder and filled his boots with poison ivy. From the moment his feet stepped into them, they became so irritated that he could hardly walk. Hearing a loud ruckus in the hall, he rushed out to see what was going on as he worked to tug them back off again. The instant he appeared, several men tossed hot stones at him, setting the flash powder off in a blinding light. Unfortunately, it was so hot and fast that it burned through his clothing as he tried to outrun the flames. Alistair ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers... and this profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty Templars all turned to stare at once. Then, a slow round of applause began, and spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation.” Cullen said enthusiastically.

“What did he do?” Josephine asked, giggling.

“Saluted, turned on his heel and marched out like he was in full armor.” Cullen laughed.

“He did _not_!” Cassandra asked, laughing as well.

“Good man.” Dorian added.

“You’re shitting us!” Bull chortled.

“That’s how you _know_ it’s true.” Varric said, looking down the table at the Qunari. “I could never put that in a book, too unlikely.”

“I’ve got one for you.” Sylwynn began, laughter dancing in her hawk like eyes. “The clan decided to camp near this ruined fortress, right on the edge of the Tirashan, dark as the bottom of a well. The Keeper _swore_ up and down that it was safe, but some of the hunters started hearing noises in the middle of the night. Come daybreak, the ruins were quiet. Vehira and I decided we would go have a look around, despite our Keeper’s instructions to stay clear of them for safety reasons. Old buildings collapse and such, and she didn’t want anyone to get hurt by falling stone. I never really was one to do what I was told, so in we went.

It was _incredible_ inside. There were carvings of wolves and halla, tributes and murals of our gods and more trinkets from ages passed than I could count. Scrolls with old tales written in ancient elven, spells carved on small statues to ward off demons and angry spirits, everything one could want to find and more in those old ruins. But there was something _more_ we hadn’t expected to find. A camp site. We knew there were humans nearby, as we’d passed the outskirts of a village just the day before. The items in the camp were newer than the artifacts we’d found, so we knew it had to be from some of the shem. We decided to watch and see, as the hunters refused to come to the ruins even during the light of day. _They_ thought it was haunted. Vehira and I had our suspicions though, we only needed to confirm them.

We waited until nightfall before creeping silently into the ruins, hoping to locate the source of the noises that had the hunters shaking in their leathers. What we saw made us laugh, nearly giving away our position in the shadows. The lord of the village was... _entertaining_ a younger woman, serving girl from the manner of her dress, making all sorts of noises as they... indulged their wild passion. Unfortunately, Vehira and I were trapped, as they were now between us and the entrance to the ruins. If we moved, they would certainly hear us. Since neither of us wanted to get caught, we sat in silence until they parted just before dawn.

Upon returning to our camp, Keeper Deshanna scolded us for being gone all night. We tried to tell her what was making the noise that had the hunters on edge, but she refused to listen. It wasn’t long before the entire clan knew that we’d gotten ourselves in trouble, as word spreads among so few people like water on a hill. We were teased, mercilessly at times, and had to endure days of grueling tasks that were usually reserved for those born to them. All the while, the humans continued in their affair, their noises echoing from the depths of the ruins in which they met.

After nearly a month of torture, Vehira and I decided to repay the shem for making _our_ lives a mess. She went out into the woods and captured several rabbits, under the pretense that they were to be our supper. She left them _alive_ of course, as they wouldn’t be any good to us if they were dead. We put them in a small cage and crept into the ruins after supper one night. We were _supposed_ to be in bed, as we had an early day, but this was something we just _had_ to do.

I cast a light spell on the rabbits, making them glow in the dark. I _may_ have also changed the colors of their eyes to a glimmering red as well, though there wasn’t ever any proof of my misdeeds. Vehira and I sat silently, patiently waiting until the lord and his mistress came for their rendezvous. They wasted no time in stripping their clothing and getting down to business, each eager to surround themselves with the other’s desire. Quietly, we opened the cage and scared the rabbits toward the couple. They stopped, hearing the noises of the ground moving around them. The rabbits burst from behind the wall where we were hidden, their little bodies looking quite ghostly in the dark.

The man screamed like a scared da’len, bouncing off the woman as though his short hairs were on fire. The woman tried to cover herself, but the man had grabbed her clothing by mistake. Not wanting them to dress before returning, I cast an earth shaking spell to topple them from their feet. Vehira couldn’t resist tormenting them further, and so had me cast the same spell on her that I’d used on the rabbits. She rushed toward the couple, shrieking as though she were a jilted lover, and screamed about how they had dared to violate a place sacred to the Dalish. Naturally, we weren’t ready to let them leave yet, so I called up a tangle of vines to snare them.

The man wet himself from fright, pulling the woman in front of him as a shield. I couldn’t help myself. I took control of the vines and made them snap angrily at their legs. Some I wrapped around their ankles, others I lashed around their waists. The man begged the ‘ghosts’ to spare him and take the woman, earning a solid punch to his jaw from her. Vehira told him he should be ashamed of himself for his cowardice, and snapped the vines in her hands at him as a warning. The noble dropped to his knees and groveled before her, begging again for her to show him mercy. Glancing back at me, I knew what was now running through her mind.

She told the man she would forgive his intrusion, but he had to make amends. He was to bring the choicest foods from his table as an offering, else she would visit him where he lived. Summoning the rabbits back to her, she listened as the man shrieked his affirmation, promising to do all that she asked and more. Cackling from the shadows, I watched as the man turned for the entrance to the ruins, tripping over everything as he went. The woman wasn’t far behind him, wanting to escape the terrors of Tirashan. They ran out of there, fast as you think, bare asses shining in the moonlight the whole way back to their village.” she finished, laughing heartily.

“Not bad! You don’t mind if I steal that one, do you?” Varric laughed with her.

“Well done.” Dorian chimed in.

“You ought to tell stories more often.” Blackwall chortled.

“I like the part with the rabbit.” Cole started. “There should be more rabbits in stories.”

“That was _scandalous_! It would _ruin_ the Inquisition if anyone found out!” Josephine exclaimed. “Tell it again.”

Laughing with the others, Sylwynn found it a vast improvement from the activities of the last few days. It was a much needed distraction, for _everyone_. They’d done nothing but work and train and plan strategies since they’d returned, and she herself needed to take some time away. Looking over at Cullen as Josephine won yet another hand, she knew he was becoming more frustrated by her continued success. The pile of coin in front of the Antivan woman had become rather large, while everyone else’s had all but depleted.

“And the dealer takes everything! I win again.” Josephine announced proudly.

“Deal again.” Cullen said, leaning forward to meet her eyes. “I figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador.”

“Commander! _Everyone_ knows a lady has no tells.” Josephine replied, leaning on the table as she faced him.

“Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand.” Cullen smirked.

“I’m not losing anymore coin to Josephine, but I _have_ got to see this.” Sylwynn grinned.

Watching as the hand played out, she couldn’t hide the giggle that welled up in her throat as she watched Cullen lose. Since he had no coin left on him to bet with, Josephine required articles of clothing as payment. Hearing her claim yet another victory, she wondered when Cullen would admit defeat. Finally, as he sat naked beside Varric, she knew he’d reached his end.

“Don’t say a word, dwarf.” he growled, looking from the losing hand before him to the man at his right.

“I tried to warn you, Curly.” Varric chuckled.

“ _Never_ bet against an _Antivan_ , Commander.” Josephine smirked.

“I’m leaving.” Cassandra started, getting to her feet. “I don’t want to witness our Commander’s ‘walk of shame’ back to the barracks.”

“Well _I_ do!” Dorian chuckled.

“It comes off! I didn’t know it came off!” Cole said, returning to the table after he’d helped someone on the other side of the tavern.

Watching as everyone got to their feet, she saw the color staining Cullen’s cheeks as he pondered how he was to return to his chambers without being seen. Meeting his eyes as he indicated for her to look away, she shook her head and chuckled as she got to her feet. Moving to stand before the fireplace, she couldn’t help but cast a glance over her shoulder as Cullen stood quickly and raced from the tavern. Laughing at his embarrassment, she knew she would be in much the same predicament, had their roles been reversed. Turning to Varric as he sighed, she offered him a small smile.

“I’m glad you decided to join us tonight. It’s too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor.” he said, turning to look up at her.

“You’re mistaking me for me? How much did _you_ have to drink?” she chuckled.

“It’s easy to forget you’re not just an icon or symbol. Like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire... At least, it is for me. You up for another game when this is all over?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” she smiled.

“Good! It’ll take me a while to talk Cullen into it. Maybe I’ll work the revenge angle... Speaking of, you should probably go check on him. It’s not easy losing that bad your first time playing cards.” Varric chuckled.

Nodding her head, Sylwynn left the tavern and made her way to Cullen’s chambers. Letting herself in, she saw him tying the laces on his pants, his cheeks still a brilliant shade of red. Josephine had already sent his clothing and armor to his room, satisfied that he’d learned his lesson not to bet against her. Seeing him glance briefly at her, she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m never playing cards again... I can’t find my... it doesn’t matter.” he said, raking his fingers through his golden curls.

“That’s too bad. Watching you lose made me want to play cards more often.” she teased.

“I do _not_ need help embarrassing myself in front of _you_.” he retorted, pulling his shirt over his head.

“You were blushing, it was adorable.” she giggled.

“Maker’s breath...”

Stepping into his arms, she kissed him sweetly. Feeling him relax, she pulled away slowly. Lightly brushing her fingers along his cheek, she returned the warm smile he gave her.

“I needed that.” he said, letting his fingers slide through the raven locks of her hair. 

“I thought you might.” she replied.

“I hope our babe is going to be alright. You drank a _lot_ of ale this evening.” he scolded.

“Indeed I did. But I removed the alcohol from it as I drank, so that the others wouldn’t grow suspicious. Our da’len was never in any danger.” she smiled.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her because of something _you_ did.”

“I would _never_ harm our da’len! I can’t believe you would even _consider_ such a preposterous idea.” she snapped, stepping back away from him.

“You throw yourself into battle as fervently as both Bull and Blackwall, rather than keeping your _distance_ as a mage _should_!” Cullen growled.

“It’s not always by _choice_ , Cullen. Enemies, _especially_ red Templars, see my staff and close in before I have time to move out of the way! I do what I _have_ to do to keep our da’len safe!” she exclaimed.

“You expect me to _believe_ that, knowing how hard you fight during training sessions? You’re almost as proficient with a blade as you are a staff. Don’t lie to me.”

Feeling her anger burn hot, Sylwynn slapped him before turning for the door. Glancing back briefly, she saw the shock play over his handsome features. Slamming the door behind her, she stormed all the way to her room. The fact that he’d accused her of intentionally putting their da’len in danger was infuriating. It wasn’t as though she had a choice, as she was the only one who could close the rifts. Even _without_ the demons she faced, she _still_ had Samson and Corypheus hunting her. They wouldn’t hesitate to kill her, given the opportunity. Hearing the door to her chambers click softly, she turned to look over the banister at the stairs. Spotting Cullen, she fought the urge to strike him with a bolt of lightning.

“Forgive me... What I said... That was unworthy of me. I’m ashamed of my behavior. I know you would never intentionally seek out danger, and I know you can’t avoid what comes looking for you. I know you would never jeopardize our child, and I shouldn’t have accused you of being dishonest with me.” he said, coming to stand before her.

“If you didn’t mean it, then why did you _say_ it?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Fear...”

“Of _what_?”

“Seeing either of you hurt... I know I can’t protect you, and the thought of that... _sickens_ me. I acted irrationally, and I’m sorry.” he replied, closing his eyes.

Sighing, she stepped into Cullen’s arms and wrapped her own around his lean waist. Resting her head against his chest, she let him pull her tight against him. They were _both_ frightened of what lay before them, and they each feared for the safety of the other while they were apart. Closing her eyes as his scent enveloped her, she knew she couldn’t ever stay angry at him.

“I don’t like this situation any more than you do, emma lath. But infighting, especially between _us_...” she said softly.

“Doesn’t help, I know... You and our babe are all that matters to me...” he replied.

Holding him close, she knew he was worried for their future. With luck, they would see the victory they both so desperately desired...


	77. Chapter 77

“The red lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we’ve cut the red Templars down to the core.” Cullen said, many days later. “It’s a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armor he can’t maintain. You did it.” he finished, smiling warmly at Sylwynn.

“We _both_ fought to make this happen. Don’t sell yourself short.” Sylwynn grinned.

“Well I... thank you. But my work’s not done yet. We’re getting recruits by the hour. There’s more than a few ex Templars among them. We’ve struck a blow and given people hope. This is a _true_ victory.” he beamed proudly.

Letting him pull her into his arms, she knew it was only a matter of time now before they moved on the Arbor Wilds. They just needed to gather their forces and march, something she could tell Cullen was both eager and hesitant to do. It put her in the most danger, but there was nothing they could do about it. She had to stop Samson so that they could eliminate Corypheus’ forces entirely before going after the darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time. Looking over as the door burst open, she smiled as she saw Dagna enter, a bright smile on her face.

“Inquisitor, I finished it! Are you talking? Sorry. Have it anyhow.” she said excitedly, holding her hand out for Sylwynn to take the contents.

“You mean this rune?” she asked, inspecting the stone once she’d moved from Cullen’s arms.

“It’s not just _any_ rune. I made it with red lyrium and what’s left of poor Maddox’s tools. The rune acts on the median fissures of...:” she paused, seeing the confusion on Sylwynn’s face. “It’ll destroy Samson’s armor. He’ll be powerless.” she exclaimed proudly.

“We should render our enemies powerless at a stroke more often.” Sylwynn grinned, looking from Dagna to Cullen.

“Maddox covered Samson’s tracks thoroughly. But wherever Samson’s retreated, we’ll find him.” Cullen stated, his own excitement glowing in his amber eyes. “Your army stands ready, Inquisitor. For Samson, for Corypheus... for whatever you command.”

“Once he’s located, we’ll head to the Arbor Wilds. The sooner we finish this, the better.” Sylwynn stated.

“Then I have good news for you.” Leliana said as she entered the office.

“Oh?” Sylwyn asked curiously.

“Samson marches to meet with Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds as we speak.” Leliana replied.

Looking from her to Cullen, she knew this was what they’d been waiting to hear. Red Templars, corrupted Grey Wardens and Venatori fanatics were all collecting in one location. If they struck them hard and fast, they could possibly end the war then and there. Her belly tensed with anxiety, making her da’len wiggle beneath the enchanted clothing. It was time they gathered in the war room to discuss all that needed to be done in preparation for their departure.

Leaving Cullen to gather his things, she made her way around to her friends and told each of them in turn that they would soon be marching into battle. There was excitement and anxiety in the air, but also an eager determination to see the end of the war that had cost so many lives. News of the battle to come spread like wildfire through the Keep. Food was ordered and weapons assigned. Making her way to the war room, Sylwynn sighed as she saw Morrigan enter behind her. Looking between the witch and the spymaster, she knew they’d been talking prior to entering the chamber.

“With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?” Leliana asked, continuing her conversation with the woman.

“Indeed.” Morrigan replied. “The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.”

“What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?” Cullen asked.

“Why, he will gain his heart’s desire and take the power of a god.” Morrigan replied, shifting her attention from Cullen to her. “Or, and this is more likely, the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart.”

“In Redcliffe, I saw the future Corypheus built. We _can’t_ let that happen.” Sylwynn stated, meeting Morrigan’s eyes.

“‘Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all.”

“Pardon me, but does this mean everything’s lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?” Josephine asked.

“Corypheus has a head start no matter how quickly our army moves...” Cullen said, looking between the advisors briefly.

“We should gather our allies before we march.” Josephine suggested. 

“Can we wait for them?” Leliana asked. “We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds.”

“Without support from the soldiers? You’d lose half of them!” Cullen exclaimed.

“Then what _should_ we do?” Josephine snapped.

“You overcome it, all three of you together.” Sylwynn stated. “Josephine. Have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’ army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive.”

“Such confidence.” Morrigan chuckled. “But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods.”

“We’d be remiss to not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please. Lend us your expertise.” Josephine said.

“Tis why I came here.” Morrigan smirked. “Although it is good to see its value recognized.”

“Any further instructions, Inquisitor?” Cullen asked, meeting her eyes.

“The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we’re now a force that will topple a self proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council, no better guidance.” Sylwynn replied, smiling.

“I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause.” Cullen stated proudly.

“We’ll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the Temple, or this eluvian.” Leliana added.

“Then let us meet our enemy on the field. We’ll depart as soon as we receive confirmation from our allies that they are on their way.” Sylwynn finished.

“By your command.” Cullen saluted.

Waiting until Morrigan had let herself back out of the war room, Sylwynn looked to her advisors. There was much to do, and while she was anxious to see it done, she was also afraid. There was so much that could go wrong in the battle to come, and many lives would be lost before the smoke cleared. She worried about everyone, as they had all come to believe in her and trust her to save them from the hells and horrors that plagued the world, but she worried about Cullen most of all. He would be leading his men as the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. He would be on the front lines, closest to the worst fighting.

Knowing how much she herself had to do in preparation for the battle to come, she offered her advisors a small smile before letting herself out of the war room. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she walked down the hall. Passing Josephine’s desk, she knew the woman would soon be there, writing letters to everyone that had pledged themselves to the Inquisition’s services. Leliana would be sending her spies out in force, trying to slow Samson and Corypheus down as they raced toward the Temple. Cullen would be spending the next few days organizing the army and preparing them to march. They wouldn’t be able to use a portal this time, as there were just too many bodies to move all at once. Taking the stairs to her room, she made her way to the altars she’d erected to her gods. Lighting some dragon’s blood incense, she knelt before them.

“Mythal, goddess of justice and mercy, I pray you hear my plea... I go to your temple soon to stop a force so evil that he threatens to tear all that I love to shreds. Please... Have mercy on us and bring us safely through the fight. Grant us victory in the battle to come, and deliver justice upon our enemies for all that they have wronged. Corypheus would see everything destroyed in his rise to power... he wants to become a god, and doesn’t care if he tears the world apart in the process. He wants to enter the Fade in the flesh... I _can’t_ let that happen... Please, Great Mother... spare the lives of those who march to stop this monster...

“Andruil, goddess of the hunt... Grant me the speed of one of your own as I give chase to my enemies, never losing sight of my prey. Let my spells be as arrows, flying true to their mark and never wavering. Help me to be as your bow; sturdy and flexible, though never breaking. Together, we are stronger than one alone, and that strength is where our victory lies.

“Ghilan'nain, mother of the halla whose mark I bear with pride, guide me on the path I walk. Steer me clear of that which I need not face in the days to come. Let my feet be as swift as yours as they carry me forth, racing along the path before me. Fill me with the knowledge of woods I go to, so that I may never stray from the trail or forget my purpose there.

“Sylaise, goddess of the hearth... See me safely through this battle so that I might enjoy a time of peace with my love and the da’len I carry. I use my gifts to fight in defense of our world from one who would seek our total destruction, but I long to use them only to heal. I desire to walk the vir atish’an, the way of the healer. Grant me strength to make that my legacy.

“June, god of the craft... My staff was woven from the dahl’amythal, as you instructed when you first walked our land. It was given the Keeper’s blessing, and has served me well through the years. I pray you will bless it with strength, that it may never fail me. Grant it the power it needs to survive the battles to come, for they are many, and will determine the fate of our world as we know it. Let it lead me to victory over my enemies.

“Dirthamen, god of secrets and knowledge... Teach me what I must know to beat my adversary. Whisper your secrets in my ear, that I may find victory in that truth. Grant me wisdom in the face of opposition and open my eyes so that I may never forget what I learn at your feet. Send your ravens, Fear and Despair ahead of me to demoralize my enemies, making them easier to defeat.

“Elgar’nan, All Father... I pray you hear me in my time of need. You are the Creator of my spirit and the one who bound my soul to a human - to Cullen - long before I was born. Together, we have made a da’len who waits to meet its father... Please... he leads my army against one who seeks vengeance for the mark on my palm, claiming I stole his victory. I could not bear his passing, All Father... I could not face a world without him in it. Please... keep him, the father of my da’len, safe from our enemies as we march into battle... I cannot be there to protect him, Spirit Father... Please... do it for me...

“O Falon’din, lethanavir, friend to the dead... My army is vast and marches to battle... Many good men and women will fall in the days to come... Many will give their lives to right what has been wronged... Guide their feet and calm their souls. Lead them safely to their rest... Do not let even one of them be lost in the drifting roads of the beyond...

“Fen’Harel, Dread Wolf, most loyal of Mythal’s children... Walk by my side as I go to protect those I love, as _you_ once did in ages passed. Lead my forces through those ancient woods and see them safely through the battle we face. Be my companion as I travel to Mythal’s Temple... Help me protect her sanctuary from those who would despoil it. Show me what I must do to be victorious in this war that threatens the world as we know it. I trust you, Harellan... You are no deceiver, no traitor to your kind... You are Mythal’s own guardian... Be mine now... Watch over me and keep me and my da’len safe...” she said, tears falling freely from her eyes.

“Ma nuvenin, lethallan. I will be your strength in the days to come. I will see you safely there and back. Be not afraid...” a voice whispered softly.

Blinking, she saw a pair of dark green eyes glittering from within a cloaked figure. They were somehow familiar, as though she’d seen them before. It was taller than she was, though not by a lot. The brilliant golden armor caught the light as the form walked toward her, giving it an otherworldly appearance. Watching as it stretched a hand toward her face, she felt the warmth as it wiped away her tears. It was a gentle hand and again, she found it a familiar comfort.

“Rest now, lethallan. You must prepare yourself for the journey ahead.” the figure said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, unaware that she’d even fallen asleep. The warm body next to her told her that Cullen had come to bed at some point, and she curled up close. It would likely be the last time they’d be able to share a bed for some time, as he would be leaving before her with the rest of the soldiers. Feeling his arm wrap protectively around her, she let the vision she’d just had bring her comfort.

The days that followed went by in a blur. The army had marched out ahead of her and her inner circle, clearing a path for them as they made their way to the Temple of Mythal. Packing her gear for the journey to come, she hurried down the stairs as she head a knock on her door. Opening it to find Solas standing there, she offered him a warm smiled. Inviting him up while she finished packing, she returned her attention back to her task.

“Are you ready to go, lethallan?” she asked, pulling the ties on her pack shut and buckling it tight.

“That is what I wished to speak to you about.” he replied, meeting her eyes.

“What’s up?”

“I wish to accompany you to the Temple. Not just in the battle to get there, but inside as well.”

“A chance to walk among a place that was once revered by our people?”

“I will not deny that I long to see the place whilst I’m awake, but that is not the only reason. I want to see you safely there and back. The Inquisition cannot survive without you, as Corypheus will destroy everything if he does not fall in the fight to come.”

“We’ll just have to make sure that happens then, won’t we?” she smiled, watching his eyes.

It was there... that sense of familiarity that she’d had in her vision. She had no solid proof, though her suspicions were compelling. Solas had just stated, word for word, what Fen’Harel had said. Was it possible that he’d been watching her from the Fade whilst she’d slept, or was there _more_ to what he knew. Deciding to watch him more closely, she offered him a warm smile.

“I would love to have your expertise with me, Solas. Who better to guide me through the ancient walls of Mythal’s Temple than one who has studied more of our people’s history?” she said, beaming at him.

“Excellent. I shall be ready to depart momentarily.” he replied.

Watching him move to the stairs, she gathered the remainder of her things and followed shortly after. Meeting everyone at the castle gates, she stepped up onto her mount and rode through, knowing it would be some time before she once again set eyes on her home...


	78. Chapter 78

The Arbor Wilds were breathtakingly beautiful... As though they’d been sheltered from the world by some enchantment or other such means. Looking around, she knew that if she and Cullen were to make their home anywhere outside of Skyhold, this would be her first choice of locations to settle in. Not that she didn’t _love_ the castle, as it had become as much a part of her as it was the mountain on which it stood. It was more along the lines of a place to get away when she felt the walls closing in on her. She was still Dalish, after all, and her people had never really had the opportunity to live someplace so secure as the stone arms that protected her from the world beyond her gates. Spotting one of her soldiers as the woman drew near, she offered her a warm smile.

“Inquisitor.” the woman began.

“How goes the battle, Captain?”

“The red Templars fall beneath our blades, your Worship. Commander Cullen says they’re nearly finished. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling towards an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies.” the woman replied.

“Do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold.” Sylwynn smiled.

“We will not fail you, my Lady, no matter what comes. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor.” the soldier finished, moving off to join her troops.

Seeing Morrigan approach, she let out a soft sigh. There was obviously something the woman wanted here in these ancient woods, something she was no doubt trying to use her to obtain. If it was something important to her People, something recovered of their past, she would keep it for herself, protecting it as the treasure it was.

“I wonder. Is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more _immediate_ name come to their lips?” Morrigan asked, turning to meet her eyes.

“They show me respect, Morrigan. _No one_ mistakes me for the Maker.” Sylwynn replied.

“True... You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable. But I digress... If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal...” she said, expecting a big reaction from her. “A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within.”

“My scouts report accurately, Morrigan. I’ve known about it for some time now. It was why I wished to assemble my forces before I marched. If I can _protect_ it, then I can return to glean every last piece of knowledge it contains.” Sylwynn replied.

Hearing several explosions erupting from deep within the woods, she turned briefly to see where they’d happened. Hoping they weren’t aimed at her own forces, she knew they had to make their way through the forest swiftly if they hoped to preserve all that lie within. 

“Let us hope we reach this Temple _before_ the entire forest is reduced to ash.”

Nodding her agreement, Sylwynn made her way over to her friends. Seeing them gathering their weapons, she knew they were every bit as eager to join the melee as she herself was. Following the trail that led away from the main camp, she spotted Josephine talking to the last person she’d ever expect to find in a war camp: Empress Celene. Moving towards her as the woman flagged her over, she bowed slightly to the woman before her.

“We wish to bid you good luck, Inquisitor. The entire Orlesian army fights alongside your own, as a way of expressing our gratitude for all that you have done for us.” the Empress said.

“I am honored to fight with such skilled soldiers, your Grace. Our combined forces will see our enemy fall this day, restoring peace and order to Thedas once again.” Sylwynn replied.

“The honor is mine, Inquisitor. Without you, I would be dead, slain by my own cousin. Whenever you have need, whatever you may ask, you shall have it.” Celene stated, leaning closer to her so that no one would hear her speak so humbly.

Saluting the woman, she once again turned to the path that led away from their camp. Making her way through the woods, she listened to the sounds of battle just over the hill. Rushing in, she cast a barrier over what soldiers she was able, while Dorian and Solas did the same. Both made sure she too was protected, knowing that she wouldn’t be keeping her distance in the fight as they were. Spotting a red Templar attempting to strike at one of the Orlesian archers from behind, she pulled up her spirit shield and charged toward the man. The force was enough to knock him off his feet, granting her the opportunity to deliver a swift death. Looking to the next closest person, she gave herself over to the melee before her.

The woods were swarming with red Templars, though her forces were easily double what they encountered. Helping where they could as they pressed on towards the Temple, Sylwynn got the feeling they weren’t fighting Corypheus’ men alone. Blinking as an elf appeared from the shadows to strike down one of the Templars, she thought perhaps she’d only imagined it as the man once again vanished before her eyes. Spotting several more of the strange elves, she got the distinct impression that they were the reason people never returned from the Arbor Wilds. They left her and her companions alone however, though she knew the closer they came to the Temple itself, the more likely that would change.

Pressing on, she and the others battled their way through what felt like hundreds of Corypheus’ men. Red Templars, corrupted Grey Wardens and Venatori all blocked their path, and were all cut down as they made their way ever closer to Mythal’s Temple. Spotting an old wall with crumbling arches in the stream ahead, she heard a voice she’d been longing for ever since he’d left. Rushing to where Cullen battled, she felt her heart sink as she watched him take a particularly nasty blow. Throwing a barrier over him, she charged in, sword and shield firmly in hand.

“I’ll be fine, just keep going!” he shouted, waving off one of the other soldiers who had come to help him.

“Falon’din’s _ass_ I’m going to let you wave me off!” Sylwynn shouted, rushing swiftly to his side.

“Sylwynn, what are you _doing_? Corypheus and Samson have just entered the Temple! You can’t waste time here with me when...” he protested, trying to push her hands away.

Feeling another barrier slide over them, she looked briefly around to find who had placed it there. Seeing Solas nod slightly, she offered the man a small smile. He was protecting her, as both he and Fen’Harel had said they would. Offering a prayer of thanks, she turned her attention to the gaping wound in Cullen’s belly.

“Shut up and let someone _help_ you for a change.” she rebuked.

Seeing theconcerned look on her face must have convinced him, as he nodded his head in silence. Pulling him to his feet once the wound was closed, she met his amber eyes with worry. Pulling him close, she kissed him with all she was before letting go and turning towards the stairs that led into Mythal’s sanctuary. 

The thick walls that lined the entrance were covered in intricate golden knotwork and paintings of the goddess herself. The stone path had long been consumed by grass and wild flowers, indicating the passage of time since anyone had traversed there. Seeing the hall opening up into a vast courtyard, she slowed her approach, fearing another ambush like those she’d faced just getting to where she was. Large statues of the goddess loomed before her, while birds soared high above. Creeping slowly to the carved banister just inside, picked her way carefully over the bodies of those who had fallen victim to the blades of the Temple’s guardians. Casting a spell of silence over them to keep from alerting anyone to their presence auditorily, she peered over the intricate railing to look upon the scene playing out below.

As with the entrance, large statues stood at the head of a golden bridge that rose over a vast lake. Water barreled over the edge in great waves, descending to the valley below where it would eventually meet with the southern sea. At the far end, a pair of massive doors stood open, allowing the sentinels of the ancient Temple to move swiftly to her defense. Spotting both Samson and Corypheus approaching them, she watched as one lone mage and several archers in the same glittering armor she’d seen in her vision held their ground before the darkspawn Magister and his corrupted General.

“Na melana sur, banallen!” the man stated in perfect elven.

“You are finished, darkspawn.” Solas whispered softly behind her.

Glancing back at him, she saw the small smile he gave her. Returning the gesture, she turned back to watch in silence.

“They still think to fight us, Master.” Samson said, staring dangerously at the man before them as Corypheus tossed the lifeless body of one of his companions at the mage’s feet.

“These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.” Corypheus responded, stepping closer to the head of the bridge.

“Well of Sorrows?” Sylwynn asked, looking to Morrigan.

Seeing her shrug her shoulders, she knew the woman was truly oblivious to what the Magister referred to. Glancing back at Solas, she saw a look of anger and frustration cross his face. If he knew more however, he wasn’t saying just yet. Returning her attention to the monster, she furrowed her brow as she watched the statues arc with magical energy at his approach. Corypheus only paused a moment to look at them before resuming his course towards the sentinels blocking the bridge.

“Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!” he boasted.

Seeing the electricity wash over him as he tried to pass the magical barrier, she hoped it would do more than slow him down. Watching as he stretched a hand towards the elven mage, she gasped in surprise as he grabbed the man by his face and hoisted him easily off the ground. He’d done something similar to her when she’d met him in Haven, and the memory of the hand that wrapped around her wrist still brought a burning sensation to her skin. Powerful ribbons of lightning laced their way over Corypheus and spread to the mage. In a great burst of energy, the statues exploded, killing both the Magister and the man who had dared defy him.

Growling to herself in frustration as she watched Samson and his men cross the unprotected bridge, she grit her teeth in rage as she saw him cut down all who opposed him. It concerned her that he seemed nonplussed by Corypheus’ death, and she wondered why that was. Making her way slowly to where the Magister had fallen, she looked over the destruction he had brought to the ancient guardians who had died protecting the last known piece of elven history. Catching the glare Samson gave her as he entered the Temple grounds, she wanted nothing more than to charge after him and beat him to within an inch of his life.

Hearing a gurgling noise from behind her, she turned to see one of the fallen bodies of a Grey Warden jerking back to life. Paling as she watched it stand, she swallowed the sudden fear that rose as she saw it slowly taking the form that Corypheus had once held.

“It cannot be!” Morrigan exclaimed, gaping in terror at the sight before her.

“Across the bridge. Now!” Sylwynn shouted, turning to race toward the massive doors.

Hearing the scratchy roar of his dragon, she glanced over her shoulder to see the beast flying swiftly towards them Their only protection from the beast now came from the Temple itself. Picking up the pace, she felt her heart beating quickly in her chest as she tried to outrun the blast of red lyrium fire the corrupted dragon was breathing at them. Helping to push the massive doors shut, she watched as yet another spell fell into place over them, securing the Temple from outside forces.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she realized they were safe, she knew they couldn’t let Samson get any closer to the Well of Sorrows, whatever it was. Walking through the grass and moss covered entrance, she took a moment to appreciate the beauty found within. Flowers sprouted where paving stones had once been, and tendrils of butterfly ivy crawled up the walls, decorating them with a curtain of natural beauty. Carved golden knotwork lay hidden beneath the foliage, attesting to the diligence of the Temple’s guardians. It was the last place untouched by human hands, one place they _hadn’t_ raided in their attempt to wipe out all traces of the ancient elves that once had roamed the land.

“At last... Mythal’s sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.” Morrigan said, breathing a little easier.

“If he’s here for a mirror, why’d Corypheus say he wants a ‘Well of Sorrows’?” Bull asked, meeting the witch’s eyes levelly.

“I am... _uncertain_ of what he referred to.” Morrigan replied, scratching the back of her neck.

“So since he’s obviously _not_ here for the eluvian, do you have any information on this ‘Well of Sorrows’?” Sylwynn asked.

“No... It seems an eluvian is _not_ the prize Corypheus seeks.” Morrigan replied slowly.

Folding her arms across her chest, Sylwynn scowled darkly at the witch. 

“Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you?” Morrigan snapped. “Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus, you must keep it from his grasp.”

Sighing, she knew Morrigan was as clueless as the rest of them. Catching the smug look Solas was giving the woman, she wondered what it was he knew that he wasn’t sharing with the witch. Offering him a small smile, she nodded to the others before proceeding on her way.

“Let’s find this ‘Well’ before Corypheus’s people do.” she said, walking further into the Temple.

As before, the walls and walkways were covered in dense foliage. Trees grew from beneath the stones, casting them aside as though they were meant to be in disarray. Unlike the trees found in the Emerald Forest, these trees seemed more... _exotic_. Their leaves were that of giant ferns, and their trunks were covered in giant, almost dragon like patches of bark. Large green spheres grew near the top, protected by thick thorns that fanned out beneath them like a bird’s tail. The very air in the Temple seemed fresher, as though the magic protecting it had also kept the smells of the modern world from seeping in.

“I want to know how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him _die_.” She said, admiring the scenery around them.

“And his life force passes to any Blighted creature... darkspawn or Grey Warden.” Morrigan answered from beside her.

“The Corypheus can’t really die...” Dorian stated, his tone implying he wanted her to tell him he was wrong.

“We’ll find a way to stop him once we’re done here.” Sylwynn offered.

“Tis strange... Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this... but not how...” Morrigan mused.

“There’s a _difference_ between the darkspawn and Grey Wardens, Morrigan. I would have thought it would be obvious.” Sylwynn said, glancing over at the woman.

“Tis not something I’ve been made privy to, so do share, Inquisitor.” Morrigan sneered.

“Grey Wardens are _alive_ , Morrigan... Moreso than _darkspawn_ , anyway. If you sever the limb of a Grey Warden, they will surely bleed to death. Doing so to a darkspawn has almost no effect. They fight on as though the limb were still there.” Sylwynn retorted.

“That _does_ make sense. Perhaps it is how they’ve survived for so long, even without an Archdemon to lead them.” Morrigan agreed.

Walking slowly through the Temple, Sylwynn couldn’t help but marvel in the beauty that lay just below the layers of foliage that had grown within. It was exhilarating to be in a place that had not seen visitors in centuries, knowing that the secrets lie securely preserved within. Finding a large platform that sat within a square stone banister, she carefully stepped up, not wanting to trigger any traps that might lay beneath the delicately carved tiles at her feet. Seeing how they glowed with each step she took, she got the impression that this was no trap, but rather a puzzle that she would have to solve if she were to proceed.

“It appears the Temple’s magics are still strong even here.” Morrigan said, joining her at the golden plaque she stood before.

“Ancient elven... I can’t make out much.” Sylwynn said, wishing her People hadn’t lost their language as well as their home.

“Atish’all Vir Abellassan...” Solas stated. “It means ‘enter the path of the Well of Sorrows’.”

“There is something about knowledge... Respectful or pure... Shiven... shivennen... Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen.” Morrigan added.

“At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important...” Sylwynn said softly.

“Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry.” Morrigan posed.

“Not a very good lock if all you have to do is step on it.” Bull scoffed, hoisting his axe up to rest it on his shoulder.

“It is not merely the _action_ of doing so, it is also figuring out the order in which the tiles must be lit.” Solas chidded.

“Well, standing around here isn’t going to get us through those doors any faster. Let’s get this puzzle solved so we can move on.” Sylwynn stated, looking around for a potential solution.

“Listen to your heart, da’len. It will guide you along the right path.” a soft voice whispered in her mind.

Doing as she was instructed, she felt a measure of pride over the fact that she’d finished the puzzle quickly. Hearing the locks open, she turned towards the stairs and headed for the massive doors. Spotting a wolf statue just off to her left, she let her curiosity take her there. It too was covered in vines, though she could see something hidden beneath them between the massive paws. Brushing them carefully aside, she saw an ancient tome resting in front of a weather worn plaque. Looking back at her friends, she caught a glint of sorrow in Solas’s eyes as he stared at the figure before him.

“Solas?” she asked softly.

Returning the sad smile he gave her, she wondered what it was about the wolf that made him feel as he was. Looking to Morrigan, she rolled her eyes as the woman spoke.

“Why would _this_ be here?” the woman sneered.

“Something wrong?” Sylwynn asked defensively.

“It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel.” Morrigan replied, as though that itself was explanation enough. “In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves away in the Beyond for all time. Setting Fen’Harel in Mythal’s greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry.”

“Your information is incorrect, Morrigan. Fen’Harel was no traitor to my People, he was a guardian...” Sylwynn corrected. “My clan set statues of the Dread Wolf outside our camp. They’re meant to frighten harmful spirits.”

“Perhaps... I thought the ancient elves above quaint superstition...” Morrigan smirked.

“For all your ‘knowledge’, Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history.” Solas retorted. “The wise do not mistake one for the other.”

“Pray tell, what meaning does our ‘elven expert’ sense lurking behind this?” Morrigan snapped.

“None we can discern by staring at it.” Solas retorted.

“We can study this later ourselves once peace is brought to this forest.” Sylwynn interrupted.

“The inhabitants of this Temple may not appreciate guests.” Solas said gently, meeting her eyes.

“Perhaps they’d allow just the pair of us to explore once this is all over...” Sylwynn offered, hoping she was right. 

Turning back to the door, she proceeded through the hall leading her deeper into the Temple Finding herself in yet another type of courtyard, she moved further in. Stopping short as she saw Samson, she held her staff at the ready. The loud explosion shook the ground as he blew himself an alternate entrance, given the main entryway was sealed by the same magical locks as the door through which she’d just entered. Seeing the red Templar general turn to face her, she wanted nothing more than to smack the sneer off his face. 

“Hold them off!” he shouted to his men.

Watching as several more red Templars appeared from the sides of the courtyard, she knew that in order to catch Samson, they would have to fight their way through his men. Seeing the former Templar jump down the hole he’d just created, she growled to herself. Feeling a barrier slide over her, she cast several spells in quick succession to cover the ground around them in elemental runes. The archers stayed clear, but the mutated monsters charged blindly towards them. Waiting until they’d all been triggered, she joined her friends in battle against their enemies.

Solas and Dorian fired spell after spell at the Templars while she, Bull and Blackwall attacked with close combat weapons. Her spirit blade cut easily through the armor of the Templars, and before long, they saw the last of their opponents fall. Rushing up the stairs to where Samson had disappeared, she furrowed her brow as Morrigan put herself between them and the gaping hole in the ground before them. 

“Hold a moment, Inquisitor.” she began. “While they rush ahead, this leads to our destination. We should walk the petitioner’s path, as before.”

“You forget that army fighting for us out there?” Bull growled. “Longer we play around, the more Inquisition soldiers die. There’s a hole - jump in.”

“In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect.” Solas offered. 

“You see the urgency... We _cannot_ find the Well of Sorrows unprepared.” Morrigan stated. 

“You’re very eager to reach our destination.” Sylwynn said, furrowing her brow.

“Are we not _all_ eager to stop Corypheus from achieving his mad plan?” Morrigan snapped. 

“It sounds like what _you_ want is that well.” Sylwynn retorted.

Seeing Morrigan indicate to her that she wished a word in private, she followed the woman to one of the alcoves just off to the side. Glancing back at her friends, she could tell Bull was agitated with the delay when Samson was so close. Returning her attention to the witch, she folded her arms across her chest and waited for the woman to speak,

:There is... a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser.” she began, a sadness to her tone. “Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well, _I_ would have it restored.”

“I wasn’t expecting your answer to be so... _romantic_.” Sylwynn said, slightly confused.

“Trust me... Your surprise is matched only by my own.” Morrigan smirked. “Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic... the list is endless. We must stem the tide or bel left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true... I read more in the first chamber than I revealed... It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows... but at a terrible price.” she finished sadly.

“What exactly did that altar _say_ about the Well of Sorrows?” Sylwynn asked.

“Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was halam shivanas - the sweet sacrifice of duty. It implies the loss of something personal for duty’s sake. Yet for those who served at this Temple, a worthwhile trade.”

“Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you ready it?” Sylwynn asked.

“I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely.” Morrigan replied. “My priority _is_ your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save the Well, I am willing to pay the cost.”

“And gain what?”

“That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way.”

Nodding her understanding, she returned to the others. Offering them a small smile, she knew Bull and Blackwall would likely be upset with her decision to do the rituals, but both Morrigan and Solas were right. The Temple deserved their respect, and she would gladly pay it.


	79. Chapter 79

Making her way through the large chambers that held the ritual locks, Sylwynn spotted an intricate mosaic of Andrul on one of the walls. Admiring the craftsmanship, she looked to Morrigan as the woman began to speak.

“I believe we are in the presence of the elven goddess Andruil, Lady of the hunt.”

“Or a goddess of sacrifice, according to some.” Solas corrected subtly.

“Truly?” Morrigan asked, turning to face him. “I wonder if that is why Andruil’s patron animal is the hare. Tis said the Dalish invoke her before a chase. Especially if they happen to be stalking humans.”

“My clan _avoided_ human settlements, never mind raiding them.” Sylwynn stated, the memories of how she’d lost her parents flashing briefly through her mind.

“A sound tactic, if one has room to maneuver out of harm’s way. Other Dalish clans do not keep so scrupulously hidden.” Morrigan finished, almost sneering.

Returning the gesture, Sylwynn picked her way carefully through the chambers, not wanting to trigger any magical traps hidden along the way. Spotting another mural, she made her way over. Looking up at the mosaic of Falon’Din, she once again looked at Morrigan as she offered her information about the piece.

“Falon’Din... Overseer of funerals and guide to the elven dead...” the witch mused. “I have heard the Dalish invoke him on their deathbed, or before quests from which they expect no return.” she finished haughtily.

“My clan’s hunters asked for his blessing when we fought bandits. Our Keeper taught them the prayers.” Sylwynn stated.

“I do not believe they sing songs about Falon’Din’s vanity.” Solas began.

“Do you know any legends?” Sylwynn asked, knowing her friend likely knew several.

“It is said Falon’Din’s appetite for adulation was so great, he began wars to amass more worshippers. The blood of those who wouldn’t bow low filled lakes as wide as oceans. Mythal rallied the gods, once the shadow of Falon’Din’s hunger stretched across her own People. It was almost too late. Falon’Din only surrendered when his brethren bloodied him in his own temple.” Solas replied.

“My clan never told a story like that about Falon’Din.” Sylwynn stated, confused.

“The further the Dalish spread, the further their stories branch and grow. Never mistake them for arbiters of ‘true’ elven culture.” Solas finished sadly.

Offering him a small smile, she knew just being in the Temple of Mythal was difficult for him. He’d walked the Fade and learned more about their People than anyone alive, and now, he was face to face with what he’d seen and the harsh reality of all they’d once been was a painful reminder of all that had been taken from them, all that they had lost. His pain seemed to be deeper than what he let on, giving further credence to her suspicions as to his true identity. She hoped the book she’d found at the feet of the wolf statue would offer more information.

Finishing the last puzzle, Sylwynn then turned towards the main door. Seeing it glowing the brilliant blue that indicated it was unlocked, she proceeded forth. Entering the large chamber it opened to, she stepped slowly in.

“Tis not what I expected...” Morrigan whispered softly. “What was this chamber used for?”

Moving cautiously, she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at all the beauty surrounding them. More intricate golden knotwork lined the arches, decorated with glittering emeralds between each open loop. The very floor itself was a masterpiece; the tiles offering proof of the skill and craftsmanship used to create the wondrous designs they walked upon. Hearing the door close behind them, Sylwynn paused.

“We’re being watched...” she said softly.

Looking up to the balcony as the others continued, she saw a man wearing the same armor of those Corypheus had cut down in his attempt to gain entry to the Temple. His face bore the vallaslin of Mythal, offering further evidence, as though it were necessary, as to whom he served.

“Venavis.” he said, folding his arms across his chest. “You... are unlike the other invaders... You have the features of those who call themselves ‘elvhen’... You bear the mark of magic, which is... familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?” he asked, meeting her hawk like eyes with his own.

“They are _my_ enemies, as well as _yours_.” she replied.

“I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir’Abelasan.” 

Looking briefly around her, she saw that they were vastly outnumbered by archers wearing the same armor. While she had no doubt that they could defeat them if necessary, she truly hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Returning her attention to him, she listened as Morrigan whispered softly beside her.

“The Place of the Way of Sorrows... He speaks of the Well.”

“It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any_ of you.” Abelas stated firmly.

“So... You’re elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?” Sylwynn asked.

“The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over.” Abelas replied.

“Wait... That’s not right. What are you saying?” Dorian asked, confused.

“You would not know truth. Shemlen history is as short as the pool of your years.” Abelas scowled.

“What did the Imperium do, then? Are you saying it _wasn’t_ a war?” Dorian pressed.

“The ‘war’ of carrion feasting upon a corpse, yes. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The Vir’Abelasan must be preserved.” Abelas sneered.

“What is this ‘Vir’Abelasan’, exactly?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“It is a path, once walked only by those who toiled in Mythal’s favor.” he replied.

“He speaks of priests, perhaps?” Morrigan questioned, looking to her.

“More than that you need not know.” Abelas stated.

“Solas... Perhaps he’ll listen to you.” Sylwynn whispered.

“What shall _I_ say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millenia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it.” Solas replied, looking from her to the Sentinel.

“Our People have lost everything. They _need_ you. They could _learn_ from you!” Sylwynn implored.

“ _Our_ People? The ones we see in the forest, shadows wearing vallaslin? You are _not my People_.” Abelas snarled coldly. “And you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the shemlen.”

“We knew this place was sacred. We’ve respected it as best we could.” Sylwynn retorted.

Watching him closely, she wondered if he would order the men and women behind them to attack. She didn’t want to hurt them, but she wouldn’t stand idle while they slaughtered them either. Seeing him nod and relax slightly, she let out the breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding.

“I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart... and never return.” Abelas stated firmly.

“This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these Sentinels.” Solas pleaded hopefully.

“Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own.” Morrigan said quickly.

“I accept your offer.” Sylwynn replied, looking back up at the man.

“You will be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir’Abelasan... it shall not be despoiled, even if I have to destroy it myself.” Abelas stated, turning back toward the archway from which he’d appeared.

“NO!” Morrigan shouted, shifting into a bird and chasing after him.

“Morrigan!” Sylwynn yelled, hoping the woman would listen to her.

Growling in frustration, she knew there was no way to catch the witch now. She only hoped she wouldn’t harm Abelas, as she doubted the other Sentinels would be so patient with them if she did. Looking to the elderly woman who was to be their guide, she fell into step behind her. The Temple was magnificent; everywhere she looked, stories of the past called to her, wanting to be told. She prayed that she and Solas would be permitted to return once they’d stopped Corypheus, as she wanted nothing more than to drink in every detail the place held. Hearing the sounds of battle echoing to them from behind a closed door, she knew the elves fought against red Templars. Gritting her teeth, she burst through, catching her enemies by surprise.

The battle was over almost as fast as it had begun and she was soon returning to their guide. Encountering three more groups of enemies, she wondered how it was the Sentinels had managed to survive as long as they had when so many people came to take what they were tasked with protecting. Their numbers must have been legion at one time, but dwindled with every person that trespassed into the Temple. It was heartbreaking to think about, and she hoped that this would be the last time they would have to fight off those who would steal the Vir’Abelasan.

Passing through another door, she found herself standing in the most sacred area of the Temple: the resting place of the Vir’Abelasan. Tears came to her eyes as she marveled at its beauty from the balcony across from the Well. She’d never expected to feel so awed by it and now, she could find no words to express what it meant to her. Looking to Solas, she saw that he too was affected by its presence, a sad smile gracing his lips.

“The Well of Sorrows...” she breathed reverently.

“So Mythal endures...” Solas added.

“That’s... something.” Bull said.

“ _How_ has such magic lasted?” Dorian asked, looking to Solas.

Hearing no reply from her friend, she looked back to where the Well lay. Samson was barking orders to his men as they fought more of the Sentinels, and she knew she couldn’t delay her steps any longer. Rushing down the stairs, she hoped she wasn’t already too late to save them.

“Fight on! An army of these bastards won’t stop us!” Samson yelled.

“How will you get to the Well, General?” one of his men asked.

“Tell me you brought some damned rope!” Samson scolded.

Rounding the last corner, she paled as she saw one of the massive Templar lieutenants drive his spiked fist into the skull of one of the Sentinels.Hearing a loud crack, she saw another snap the neck of an archer, effectively finishing him off. Anger welled within her as she watched the Templars slaughtering the elves, and she charged toward Samson in hopes of drawing his attention away from the Temple’s guardians.

“You tough bastards!” Samson praised. “A day’s march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons. The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away.”

“Samson! Ser - watch out!” one of the knights warned, pointing to where she approached.

“Inquisitor... You and these elf things don’t know when to stop.” Samson sneered. “You’ve hunted us half across Thedas... I should’ve guessed you’d follow us into this hole.”

“I spoke with your Tranquil, Maddox...” Sylwynn began. “He sacrificed himself for your cause.”

“I told him not to...” Samson said sorrowfully. “He died as one of us, then. One of the faithful... Corypheus chose me twice. First as his General, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows. You know what’s inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor.” he finished.

“What’s your part in it? What’s a ‘Vessel’?” Sylwynn asked, moving slowly closer.

“What else empties a well? I’ll carry its power to Corypheus. One more task entrusted to me... Being force fed Chantry lyrium was good for something. This armor makes me a living fortress - mind and body... I won’t forget a word of the Well’s knowledge. Corypheus will be _unstoppable_.” Samson boasted.

“Once Corypheus is that powerful, you and your soldiers will just slow him down.” Sylwynn stated.

“You dare say that to my face?” Samson growled. “After you butchered my men? You’re no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the Well, you’ll never master it’s wisdom as he could.”

Watching him step towards her, she gritted her teeth as she saw his armor power up. She’d never been this close to him before, not since Haven. Now that she was face to face, she was glad she wouldn’t be fighting him alone. Holding her staff in one hand, she pulled the rune Dagna had made from the little pouch at her side, ready to call upon its power to stop Samson in his tracks.

“This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind...” he boasted. “But it’s a _new_ world now... With a new god. So, Inquisitor. How will this go?” he sneered.

“Power’s all well and good... Until it’s taken away.” she smirked, summoning the properties in the rune as Dagna had told her.

Watching as it drained the power from the armor, she grinned as Samson was brought to his knees. She would have to remember to thank the dwarf once she got back to Skyhold, as she knew it would be a more difficult fight if he had full use of the armor’s enchanted properties. Seeing him struggling to get to his feet, she smirked in triumph.

“What... what did you _do_? WHAT DID YOU DO?!? My armor... It’s gone! The lyrium... I _need_ it!” Samson snarled angrily. “Kill them all!”

Feeling the barriers from both Solas and Dorian slide over her, she rushed toward Samson. One of the large knights stepped in her path, blocking her from reaching his General. Ducking beneath a heavy fist, she rolled to the side before coming up behind him. Samson was on her though, catching her by the neck and tossing her easily aside. Hitting the stones leading up to the Well behind her hard, she watched as the man pressed his advantage. Scrambling to get out of the way of his next attack, she felt her body lift from the ground and move swiftly out of danger. Looking to her friends, she saw the magic rippling around Solas as he cast the spell and offered him a grateful smile.

Setting lightly on her feet, she again turned her attention to one of the Templar knights. She would have to trust Bull and Blackwall to work on Samson while she, Dorian and Solas focused on the men guarding him. Seeing arrows fly by her head, she watched as some of the Sentinel archers fired down at them from their vantage point on the balconies high above. Hearing a roaring battle cry from the stairs they’d descended only moments before, she felt her heart skip a beat as Cullen and a few of his closest men charged in to help. Knowing the fight was all but theirs, she turned her attention back to the red Templars and their General.

Samson’s heavy blade cleaved the air around them as he began to spin, sucking them ever closer to him as he went. Feeling the sparks of metal on metal rain down on her, she looked up to see Bull had blocked the man’s blade from tearing through her flesh. Calling up a small quake beneath Samson’s feet, she managed to stop him from spinning by knocking him easily to the ground. He was quick to regain his feet however, striking out at her with great force. Rolling beneath his attack, she could hear Cullen shouting orders to his men. Glancing over, she saw him pale as he realized how close she was to the red Templar’s leader.

“Protect the Inquisitor!” he demanded.

“Protect the Commander!” she retorted, throwing a barrier over him.

Seeing the men debate a moment, she growled as they charged in her direction. Rolling to the side as Samson swung his great sword at her, she slashed at his leg behind the knee with her spirit blade. Hearing him cry out as blood seeped from beneath his armor, she felt a small smile cross her face. He _wasn’t_ the fortress he’d believed himself to be, and now, he was face to face with that reality. The blow only served to anger him however, and he turned his focus entirely on her. Flipping over his shoulders as he brought his weapon down where she’d only been an instant before, she stuck again at his legs, her spirit blade driving deeper than before.

“You want to fight _dirty_ mage? I’ll show you...” Samson growled, facing her darkly.

A wave of nausea washed over her as he turned his magic suppressing abilities on her fully. Her head span and pounded loudly in her ears as she stumbled around. Gritting her teeth against the pain he was inflicting, she could hear nothing beyond the pounding of blood in her veins, wanting only to escape from the torment she was feeling. Her footing was unstable and she dropped to her knees. The world seemed to close in around her as Samson pressed his advantage, something he was taking delight in as he stalked menacingly towards her.

“Can’t fight the force of a _true_ Templar, Inquisitor? Your death will mark a great victory for my Master.” he sneered, standing over her, blade held firmly in hand.

“Samson!” Cullen shouted, downing his opponent as he strode toward the man.

“Ah, if it isn’t my old knight captain, Cullen the traitor.” Samson mocked. “Come to witness all that you could have been had you chosen to side with the rest of us faithful?”

“ _I’m_ not the one who betrayed all I stood for, Samson. And I would _never_ want to be like _you_.” Cullen retorted. “ _Look_ at yourself, Samson! You’ve become a _monster_!”

“The _Chantry_ is the monster, Commander. They _ruined_ our lives by force feeding us lyrium and then cutting us _off_ when they knew we were squarely under their control.”

“You _chose_ this, Samson! You chose to become the monster you are, the Chantry didn’t do this to you!” Cullen retorted.

“The Chantry turned me _away_ , Commander. Corypheus gave me a _new_ purpose... I will not fail him now, not when my victory is assured!” Samson snarled, closing the gap between he and Cullen swiftly.

Blinking as her vision slowly returned, Sylwynn watched as Cullen met Samson blow for blow. The red lyrium that remained in his system gave him an edge, and she feared he would over power her love if she didn’t interfere. Forcing herself to her feet, she rushed toward the corrupted Templar, spirit weapons in hand. Slamming herself bodily into him from behind, she watched as he was shoved violently forward. Cullen’s blade bit deep into his flesh, though it didn’t have the desired effect. Samson seemed to become more infuriated with her as he turned to face her, his ability to suppress magic once again bearing down on her in force.

Unable to keep her feet, she once again dropped to the ground. Samson sneered as he approached, his blade ready to deliver a killing blow. She couldn’t hear anything beyond her own heart beating, and she struggled just to remain awake. Watching as the red Templar drew his sword up, she knew it would go straight through her to the ground below with the force he was putting behind his attack. Closing her eyes in anticipation of the blow, she wondered idly if she’d be in pain for long as it passed through her flesh.

“NO!” Cullen shouted from behind the man.

“See you in hell, Inquisitor.” Samson sneered.

“Perhaps not.” Solas said, placing himself swiftly between the man and Sylwynn.

Feeling her strength returning swiftly, Sylwynn blinked through the fog in her mind that was starting to clear. Getting to her feet, she looked about curiously, wondering what Solas had done. Seeing Samson lying unconscious before him, she let out a slow breath.

“What... was that?” she asked, meeting the man’s eyes.

“An old spell that I learned from one of my friends in the Fade. I have not used it in some time.” Solas replied.

“Syl... Inquisitor! Are you alright?” Cullen asked, rushing over to her.

“I’m fine, thanks to Solas.” she said, offering her friend a grateful smile.

“Solas, I...” Cullen began. “Thank you...”

“You do not need to thank me, Commander.” Solas smiled. “I know you would do the same for me or one I loved.”

Seeing the look Solas gave her, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew he loved her, he had ever since they’d first met. He’d told her early on though that he could never be the man she needed, and accepted his role as her friend. Turning her attention back to Cullen as he brushed a lock of hair from her face, she stepped into his arms. She knew they were safe for the time being, as all their enemies lay dead or dying on the ground around them. Taking a moment to wash the blood from them, she slowly pulled away.

“You should see that Samson has guarded transport back to Skyhold.” she said softly.

“I... don’t want to leave you.” Cullen whispered.

“I’ll be fine, emma sa’lath. I’m safe here in the Temple.”

Seeing him nod, she knew he would worry about her until she too returned to Skyhold. Offering him a warm smile, she knew she still had to decide what to do with the Well of Sorrows, now that it was safe from Corypheus. At least, for the time being. With luck, she would find a way to preserve the Well’s power and keep it out if the darkspawn Magister’s grasp permanently...


	80. Chapter 80

“Abelas!” she shouted, seeing the man racing toward the Well.

Watching as stairs appeared beneath his feet as he raced up the rocky slope, she quickly chased after him. Looking up as he did, she could see Morrigan flying overhead. She didn’t want the woman to harm him because of his desire to protect the Well, and so sought to put an end to it. Stopping short as the witch shifted back into her human form, she saw the look of defeat cross the Sentinel’s face. He knew he was outnumbered, and chose not to initiate a battle.

“You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!” Morrigan snarled.

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.” Abelas said, turning to face her.

“You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance.” Morrigan snapped.

“To keep it from _your_ grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!” Abelas retorted.

“Fool! You’d let your People’s legacy rot in the shadows!” the witch argued.

“Enough!” Sylwynn chided.

“You cannot _honestly_...” Morrigan persisted.

“I said _enough_!” Sylwynn growled.

Looking from her to Abelas, she could tell it wasn’t what the Sentinel was expecting of her. Offering him a small smile, she knew this couldn’t be easy for him. He’d devoted his life to protecting the Well, and now it was lost to him. 

“The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?” Morrigan asked slyly.

“Do you even know what you ask?” Abelas whispered, shaking his head as he looked to the ground. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on... through this... All that we were... All that we knew... It would be lost forever.” he finished sadly, looking first to the well before turning back to face her.

“This can’t be easy, holding on to what’s left.” Sylwynn said softly.

“You _cannot_ imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp...”

“There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger.” Solas stated gently.

“Elvhen such as you?” Abelas asked.

“Yes. Such as I.” he replied.

“You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny.” Abelas said, looking from Solas to the Well. “Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir’Abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?” he finished, looking to her.

“Not without your permission.” she replied.

“One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right.” Abelas corrected, walking several feet away. “The Vir’Abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend... Brave it if you must, but know this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

“Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” Morrigan smirked.

“Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours.” Abelas responded.

“Is it possible Mythal might still exist?” Sylwynn asked.

“Anything is possible.” Abelas replied.

“Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen’Harel and banished to the Beyond.” Morrigan stated snidely.

Glancing over at Solas, she saw his eyes darken at the witch’s comment. Offering him a small smile, she turned her attention back to the Sentinel.

“ _Elven_ legend is wrong. The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder.” Abelas snarled.

“Murder?” Morrigan asked, shocked. “I said nothing of...”

“She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this Temple. Yet the Vir’Abelasan remains. As do we. That is something.”

“Are you leaving the Temple?” Sylwynn asked softly.

“Our duty ends. Why remain?” Abelas replied.

“There is a place for you, lethallin... if you seek it.” Solas offered.

“Perhaps there are places the shemlen have not touched...” the Sentinel answered.

“The Imperium went to great lengths to expunge elven history. You might be the last to know the truth...” Dorian said gently.

“Would the ‘elves’ of your lands listen to the truth?”

“They might. Would it hurt to try?” Dorian asked.

“It very well may, shemlen. Yes.” Abelas replied. “It may be that only uthenra awaits. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken... _If_ fate is kind.”

“My clan would welcome you, Abelas. We strive to find the truth, knowledge that _you_ possess. They would be all too eager to listen to whatever you had to share with them.” Sylwynn offered.

“Your ‘clan’...”

“Yes. We are few, but we hold to the old ways as best we’re able. You could teach us what we have forgotten.” she said excitedly. “They’re camped outside of Skyhold...”

“Tarasyl’an?” Abelas asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Yes! Her walls are being rebuilt even now!”

“Perhaps my People and I shall go there...” he smiled gently.

“Thank you, Abelas....”

“Do not thank me yet, shemlen...” Abelas replied, turning towards the stairs.

“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.” Solas said softly.

Watching as the Sentinel stared at Solas, she thought she caught a hint of recognition in the man’s eyes. Seeing him nod and return to his path, she looked over at her friend.

“His name... Abelas means sorrow... I said... I hope you find a new name.” Solas whispered.

Turning back to face the pond, Sylwynn saw the mirror glimmering on the other side of the Well. It shimmered brightly in the light, and she could swear sher heard voices whispering to her from across the ages. Hearing Morrigan speak, she let out a soft sigh.

“You’ll note the intact eluvian... I was correct on _that_ count, at least.” the witch said.

“Is it still a threat?” Sylwynn asked, meeting the woman’s eyes. “Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?”

“You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key? The Well _is_ the key. Take its power and the last of Mythal’s eluvians will be no more use to Corypheus than glass... I did not expect the Well to feel so... hungry.” Morrigan said in awe.

“Seems like that should be a concern.” Sylwynn stated.

“Knowledge begets a hunger for more...”

Watching Morrigan stare at the Well, she could see the desire for its power reflecting in her golden eyes. It was almost frightening, as there was no telling what would happen once she’d claimed it, or what she’d do once she had. Seeing her turn back to face her, she folded her arms across her chest.

“I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service.” the woman stated confidently.

“Or more likely, to your own ends.” Solas growled.

“What would you know of my ‘ends’, elf?” Morrigan snapped, glaring darkly at the man.

“You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast! You _cannot_ be trusted!” Solas retorted.

“Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor.” Morrigan purred.

“You alone? This is _my_ heritage!” Sylwynn snapped.

“I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream! Can you _honestly_ tell me there is anyone better suited?” Morrigan argued.

“What about you, Solas?” she asked.

“No. Do not ask me again.” he responded sharply.

“What about you, Dorian?”

“A human from Tevinter scoops up the last bits of elven knowledge? I know why you ask, I know it’s important, but... I can’t be that man.” Dorian replied.

“I would be suited to use it, Morrigan.” Sylwynn stated, turning back to face the woman.

“ _You_ lead the Inquisition. This is not a risk you can take. I have the _best_ chance of making use of the Well... for _everyone_. Let me drink.” Morrigan persisted.

“You’re not concerned about the price? ‘Bound forever to the will of Mythal’?” 

“Bound to the will of a dead god? It seems an empty warning...” Morrigan smirked. “Perhaps a compulsion yet remains. Who can say otherwise? I do not fear it, even so.”

“We don’t know what will happen once the power of the Well is ours.” Sylwynn said.

“We do not, and yet, it must be done. I am ready.”

“Thoughts?”

“She is right about only one thing: we should take the power which lies in that Well.” Solas said.

“Any chance that thing could help us, I say you take it, Boss.” Bull added.

“If anyone, it should be you, Inquisitor. The mark on your hand may protect you.” Blackwall said, glowering at Morrigan.

“It all seems ghoulish. Let Morrigan use it, if she wants it so much.” Dorian offered.

“Enough deliberation. Give me your answer.” Morrigan demanded.

“Looking at it, listening to it...” Sylwynn said softly, turning to face the Well. “That’s not just knowledge from the ancient elven priests, it’s their will...”

“How would _you_ know such a thing?” Morrigan asked, surprised by such a statement.

“ _That’s_ what Abelas was _telling_ us! The collective will of the priests puts anyone who drinks under a compulsion, a geas... Can’t you feel it?” Sylwynn replied.

“That _would_ match the legends, but it does not tell us what the geas entails...” Morrigan said, looking from the Well back to her. “I would still use the Well, but you are right. We must be cautious.”

Feeling a slight fluttering in her belly, Sylwynn closed her eyes. A sensation of peace came over her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. The voices from the Well seemed to be whispering to her soul, calling to her to claim their knowledge for her own. Looking back at the Well, she cleared her voice.

“If _anyone_ is to use the Well, it will be me.” she said.

“So you would take what little knowledge you can understand and let the rest go to waste?” Morrigan snapped.

“And who’s to say it will go to waste?” Sylwynn retorted.

“ _I_ do!” Morrigan snarled.

Standing silently, she wondered if the witch would charge forth and take the Well’s power by force. Seeing her looking at it, she saw the defeat appear in her eyes.

“Perhaps it is better this way... Do as you will with the Well of Sorrows, Inquisitor. But be careful...” Morrigan said softly.

Stepping into the Well, Sylwynn felt as though a part of her that had been dormant all her life was finally being awakened. Magic swirled around her, enveloping her in its gentle energy as she proceeded down the steps. The voices she’d heard whispering to her were louder now, echoing from bygone ages to fill her with their wisdom. Glancing briefly at her friends, she saw the look of fear and worry cross Solas’ face. Offering him a small smile, she lifted a handful of water to her mouth. It was both cool and refreshing, as well as gentle and welcoming. Crying out as she was hit with a sudden pain, she watched as the word melted away around her, only to be replaced with a dense mist.

“Garas quenathra?” a voice whispered to her.

“Why am I here?” she asked, slightly confused. “Corypheus... a Magister wishes to rip the Veil open. I must learn how to stop him.” she answered, looking around for the source of the voice.

Hearing more whispers, she got the impression that the ancient priests were talking amongst themselves, as though trying to figure out of she was deserving of their knowledge. It was difficult to understand them - at first. But the more she listened, the more she understood what it was they were saying.

“If you can help me vanquish Corypheus, take whatever price you wish, with the exception of my love or my da’len.” she stated.

“Vir Mythal’enaste...” the voices answered.

Feeling the power wash over her, she thought her head might explode. As fast as the pain had begun however, it receded. Her whole body tingled from head to toe, and she glowed with an ethereal light. It was warm, familiar. Hearing a voice calling to her, she blinked slowly.

“Inquisitor... Inquisitor!” Solas shouted, making his way into the empty Well.

Taking his hand, she got slowly to her feet. She was a little unsteady at first, though the feeling quickly went away. Meeting his eyes, she saw deep into his soul. There was _more_ to her friend than he would ever admit, and she wished to speak with him about it. Now was not the time however, as they needed to return to Skyhold to make preparations for the battle against Corypheus. 

“How... do you feel?” Dorian asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Emma’tishan.” she replied, unaware she was speaking to him in elven.

“Full of peace...” Solas translated.

Blinking, she offered her friends a warm smile as she looked at the mist swirling around her. Nodding her head, she savored each breath she took, as it seemed to be fresher, more alive than the previous one. Hearing a roar from across the way, she looked over to see Corypheus enter the chamber. Realizing the Well was no longer in his grasp, he roared in anger again, using his magic to fly at her from the balcony opposite where she stood.

“The eluvian!” Morrigan shouted.

Activating the mirror, she motioned for her friends to go ahead. She knew she was capable of protecting them, as the voices whispered to her even now. Waiting until they’d all gone ahead, she turned to see Corypheus land before her. A great wave arose from the dry well bed, taking the form of a woman as it moved between them. Watching only a moment longer, she herself entered the eluvian and locked it from the other side so that he was unable to follow them.


	81. Chapter 81

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker’s light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost...” Cullen prayed, kneeling before the statue of Andraste in the garden one evening.

“A prayer for you?” Sylwynn asked, approaching him slowly.

Days had passed since they’d returned from the Arbor Wilds, and they’d been busy ever since. He was preparing what forces remained at Skyhold for the fight to come, leaving no time for them to be alone together. She’d been pouring over the book she’d found at the feet of Fen’Harel’s statue whenever she had a moment to herself. She knew he was worried about what could happen to her, given that she’d drank from the Well of Sorrows, and wished there was something she could say or do to comfort him. Nothing she said would ease his concerns however, no matter how much she wished it to the contrary.

“For those we have lost...” he said softly. “And... those I am _afraid_ to lose...”

“You’re afraid?” she asked, watching him glance back at her.

“Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal... What more is he _capable_ of? It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can...” Cullen replied, getting to his feet and stepping over to her. “When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again... Andraste preserve me... I must send you to him...” Cullen finished, closing his eyes to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

“Look at everything we’ve accomplished...” Sylwynn offered gently. “I’m ready for this... We _all_ are.”

“We would not _be_ here without you.” Cullen said, turning her head to meet his eyes.

Stepping into his arms, she felt him holding her tightly, as though wishing he could pull her into his own armor to protect her. Burying her face in the lion’s mane on his surcoat, she knew he was doing everything in his power to prevent her seeing how frightened he truly was.

“Whatever happens, you _will_ come back...” he whispered, tears escaping his amber eyes.

“I certainly hope so.” she replied softly.

“The thought of losing you... I can’t...”

Holding him as he wept, she felt her heart aching for him. She too was afraid of all they could lose, but right now, she needed to be strong for him. Letting him pull away when he was ready, she offered him a tender smile. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed it sweetly.

“Come on... We need to get some rest. We’ve still got a lot to do...” she said softly.

Seeing him nod slightly, she led him up to her chambers. Changing out of her enchanted clothing into a loose, airy dress, she snuggled up to him on the couch before the fire once he’d removed his armor. Smiling as he put his hand over their da’len, she felt the babe move under his palm. She was so close to the end of her pregnancy that she wondered if she’d be able to defeat Corypheus before she delivered. She _prayed_ she would...

Hearing a soft snore beside her, she looked up to find Cullen had drifted off. Smiling to herself, she knew his exhaustion had finally won out. Not wanting to leave him there on the couch, she carefully lifted him with her magic and lay him gently on their bed. Tugging off his boots, she curled up beside him. His arm wrapped around her almost instantly, pulling her close to his body. Sighing contentedly, she let her own exhaustion claim her as well.

Feeling a sharp poke in her ribs, she placed her hand over the mound of her da’len. Seeing Cullen watching her as she opened her eyes, she offered him a small smile. He’d been up for a while now, by the look of it, and was content to just lay quietly with her while she slept. Now that she was awake, he returned the bright smile she gave.

“Our da’len doesn’t seem to think I need to rest.” she said, sitting up slowly.

“She’s been active most of the night.” Cullen smiled.

“You’re convinced it’s a girl? What if it’s a boy?” she chuckled, placing her hand over his on her belly.

“I’d love him all the same, but I’m fairly certain it’s a girl.” he grinned.

Leaning over to kiss him, she sighed happily. She knew this moment couldn’t last however, as Cullen was already pulling away. Moving from the bed on the other side, she pulled off his shirt and tossed it over the back of a chair. Making her way to the bath, she sat on the edge as she filled it with hot water. Slipping in, she smiled as Cullen moved to sit behind her, gently rubbing her neck and back as he did. Moaning in relief, she hadn’t realized she’d been as tense as she was. She knew Cullen was moreso, as he wanted to be there to protect her each time she left Skyhold and couldn’t. Sending out tendrils of healing energy, she wrapped them both in its warm energy. Hearing him let out a tired breath, she snuggled against him as he held her.

“What do you think is going to happen next?” he asked, resting his head atop hers as he held her.

“What do you mean?” 

“Corypheus... He’s not going to sit idle for long. I’d wager he plots his revenge even now...”

“I’m certain you’re right, but we don’t have any idea where he is at the moment. Without the Well...”

“Are you... alright? You drank from that thing knowing only what Morrigan chose to tell you.” Cullen worried.

“I’m fine, love. I trusted what Abelas told us more than her word. He’s been around for a millennia at least. The Well of Sorrows was full of _knowledge_ , nothing more.” she replied, hoping to ease his concerns.

“What about the price?”

“The price?” Sylwynn asked, turning slightly to look up at him.

“Dorian told me... Why didn’t you...”

“Wait? Because Corypheus was right behind us, Cullen. There wasn’t time to do anything else but act.”

“Aren’t you concerned with what that price might be?”

“At first, yes. But now... When I heard the voices speaking to me, I _felt_ them, Cullen. It was like every one of my ancestors was welcoming me... When one of them, a woman, asked why I was there and I told her, she then wanted to know how far I would go to stop Corypheus. I responded that I would pay any price she asked, so long as nothing happened to our family. Nothing is more important to me than you and our da’len, emma sa’lath... She accepted...” Sylwynn said gently.

“What if...”

“Shhh, ma vhenan. Now isn’t the time to think of all the ‘what ifs’... Let’s focus on what little time we have left together before duty pulls you away from me.” she replied, turning to press her finger gently to his lips.

She knew he really wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it, no matter how much she wished it. Turning her attention back to her bath, she took her time to wash before stepping out of the tub to dry off. Pulling on her enchanted clothing, she waited until Cullen was dressed and had donned his armor before heading down to the dining hall with him. Claiming their seats at the high table, she smiled as Josephine and Leliana joined them. It was rare to see the spymaster these days, as she was busy tending to her agents, trying to locate the darkspawn Magister so they could finish him.

Savoring what precious moments were left with him, she watched as he got to his feet and went to join some of his soldiers. It had been a _miracle_ he’d stayed with her as long as he had, given his desire to make sure all of Skyhold was protected. Now that the sun was up, she knew it was time to return to his duties. Sighing, she finished what little of her meal she could before getting to her feet as well. She hadn’t been hungry much since her return to Skyhold, the very idea of food making her nauseous. In addition to everything else, her da’len had been more active. It was sitting lower in her belly now, an indication that it was almost ready to be born. Feeling another sharp kick, she placed her hand over her belly and prayed that the babe would wait just a while longer.

Wanting to get a breath of fresh air in the hopes that it might help calm her churning stomach, she made her way to the battlements. Spotting Solas looking out over the valley below them, she walked slowly toward him.

“I know you...” she began. “I know who you really are...”

Seeing him turn to meet her eyes, she wondered if he’d deny it.

“I knew the legends my clan told of you were right, Dread Wolf. You _aren’t_ the monster other Dalish make you out to be.”

“Your clan is unique, lethallan. Most others care little beyond what they have passed down through the ages. Few are able to accept the truth, even when provided with the evidence to support the claim.” he replied, offering her a small smile. “Even without the book you found in Mythal’s Temple, I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured it out.”

“Where have you been?” she asked, leaning against the large stones of the battlement.

“Like the Sentinels, I slept, only to awaken in time of great need. When I encountered the Dalish, I was astonished to discover all that they had forgotten. So much had been lost over the ages, much that they did not wish to learn. For the last three years, I have wandered, hoping to find one that might be willing to listen. I did not expect that to be you. But you are unlike any I had previously met. You seek to glean what knowledge you can from every source available with a hunger I had not expected to find. As you took time to speak with me, I saw in you that desire. It was what drew me to you... I... fell in love with you, Sylwynn. I knew I could not give you what you deserved or be the man you needed me to be and so, I watched you from afar. You made it difficult, almost impossible at times. I have never longed for the affection of another as I did yours. My path is one meant to be alone, however. I would eventually had to hurt you. I was relieved you allowed yourself to see the potential you had with Cullen, despite the fact that he is human.” he said gently.

“What of your name?” she asked, feeling her heart ache for him. “People use it as a curse...”

“May the Dread Wolf take you... It was a name meant to inspire fear in my enemies and those of the goddess I served. I was her enforcer, repaying justice to those who deserved it. What is more dangerous than a wolf in the shadows after all... I was a skilled hunter and acted without impunity or restraint. When Falon’Din chased her to her own Temple and drove his blade within her, I knew I had to rally those who would fight to avenge her. We cornered him in his own temple and bloodied him at his altar. It was too late for me however. _I_ was accused of her death and forced into hiding. My name became the curse that it is to this day...” he replied.

“So when I offered my prayer the other night...”

“I heard you, yes. It was why I asked to accompany you to the Arbor wilds. I wanted to fulfil the promise I made to you that night. I could have followed in secret, but I knew you would have seen me eventually. It was best you knew from the start.”

“That explains why you were quick to correct Morrigan when she spoke of the legends she’d heard about you and the rest of the Evanuris.”

“Yes. Though, I did not have to defend myself when my statue was found. You did an exemplary job in my stead.” he smiled.

“As you said, my clan is unique.” she repeated, grinning brightly at him.

“Indeed it is, lethallan. Now, enough of such matters before any of the elves here learn my secret. It is one I trust you will keep as well.”

“You have my word, Solas.”

Seeing the bright smile he gave her, she returned it warmly. Spending the rest of the morning and early afternoon with him, she returned to the Keep when she received word the advisors wished to meet with her. Entering the war room, she beamed happily as she met Cullen’s eyes. He seemed distracted however, the conversation at hand a little more serious than she’d expected.

“You’re concerned...” Leliana asked.

“The consequences of drinking from that well...” he sighed. “Never mind...”

Meeting his eyes as he returned his attention to her, she offered him a small smile.

“I’m please to report we won the battle, Inquisitor.” he began. “When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I’m not sure why.”

“What he wanted was no longer within the Temple.” Morrigan replied, letting herself in and approaching the war table.

“Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn’t have helped his forces by that point.” Cullen stated.

“Then Corypheus is finished.” Josephine asked.

“If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again.” Leliana added.

Closing her eyes as she heard the same female voice whisper to her, she looked at her advisors.

“He won’t hide...” she said, echoing what she’d been told.

“You hear it... The Well speaks to you...” Morrigan whispered in surprise.

“It’s voices... whispering from so far away I can barely hear them...” she replied.

“If only one who _understood_ such voices had used the Well’s power instead.” Morrigan growled.

“Then we’d have to rely on _her_ interpretation of them and whatever she chose to tell us.” Leliana replied defensively.

“Have I not been forthcoming enough for _you_ , spymaster?” Morrigan snapped, turning to face Leliana. “I told you what the Well _could_ have done, Inquisitor. You should be hearing shouts from the heavens, not _whispers_!”

“Then _help_ me. Isn’t that what you came here to do?” Sylwynn retorted.

“Earlier you said you knew what needed to be done next... What did you mean?” Morrigan asked, avoiding the question.

“The dragon _isn’t_ an Archdemon. It’s a dragon in which Corypheus has invested part of his power. Kill it, and his ability to jump to other bodies is disrupted for a time. He can be killed.” Sylwynn replied, looking from the witch to her advisors.

“That’s... no simple task. Corypheus alone is powerful, but with his dragon...” Leliana stated.

“There is a way, but I’ll need Morrigan’s help.” Sylwynn responded. 

“The voices from the Well tell you that, do they?” Morrigan asked snidely. “Very well, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready to begin this ‘plan’ of yours.”

Watching as she turned and left, Sylwynn let out a slow breath. Looking to Josephine as she spoke, she offered the woman a small smile.

“Are you... certain of this?” she asked.

“We have no choice. If Corypheus comes here now...” she replied.

“I’ll see to Skyhold’s defenses in the meantime.” Cullen finished for her.

Nodding her head, she knew Cullen would ask her about her plan the instant he got the chance. She didn’t want to _tell_ him though, as it could be more dangerous for them _all_ if they were aware of what she needed to do. Making her way from the room, she followed Morrigan as she headed for the garden. She doubted the woman would appreciate all that she had to say, as she was still angry about the Well. She had to try however, as it was what needed to be finished if they hoped to defeat Corypheus once and for all...


	82. Chapter 82

“I need to go to Mythal’s alter...” Sylwynn stated, gaining the witch’s attention.

“Any you need me there because...?” Morrigan asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“I have to summon her, and I’m not entirely sure how to do that. We don’t typically _summon_ entities in my clan, as it’s too dangerous. Our magic is more practical...”

“Perhaps you should have considered that before you drank from the Well.” Morrigan sneered.

“It’s _my culture_ , Morrigan! It _should_ belong to the People, not someone hungry for the power of the priests who shared their last moments with Mythal’s Well.” she retorted.

“If it was meant only for the elvhen People, perhaps you should take your elven ‘expert’ with you. I’m certain _he_ would be of more use to you than _I_ possibly could.”

“Fine.” Sylwynn said, turning her back on the witch.

Making her way to each of her friends, she told them that she would be leaving soon, and to be ready to depart. Spotting Cullen approaching, she offered him a warm smile.

“This plan of yours...” he began.

“I have to go to Mythal’s altar, Cullen. I need to try to summon her, though I’m not sure just how I’m supposed to accomplish that. I’ve never done _anything_ like that before, so I’m nervous, as to be expected.” she answered.

“It’s too dangerous... What if something were to happen to you or...”

“I’ll have protection, love. Dorian, Bull, Blackwall and Varric will all be at my side.”

“It would help ease my concerns if you could convince Solas to go as well...”

“I’ve made the request, though he has yet to decide. Either way, I’ll be as careful as I am able.” she smiled, lightly brushing his cheek.

Hissing as she felt a sharp pain in her back, she closed her eyes as she let her magic work to soothe it. Seeing the look of concern on Cullen’s face, she offered him a warm smile.

“Sylwynn, are you...”

“I’m fine, love. The fight with Samson was just tiring, and I’m still recovering.” she said gently.

“You know that doesn’t ease my concerns...” he replied, searching her eyes for any deception.

“Yes, I know, emma sa’lath. But this is something I have to do... I’ll be back as soon as it’s done.”

Letting him pull her close, she sighed as she rest her head against the cold metal plate of his armor. She wished she could stay with him, but there was just too much to do. Stepping back slowly, she offered him a tender smile before heading for her chambers. She wasn’t sure what she was going to need for the trip, though she knew she needed to be prepared. Setting everything aside, she returned to the main hall. Seeing Leliana approaching, she met the woman’s eyes curiously.

“Samson has just arrived, Sylwynn. I know you’re about to depart, but I wondered if perhaps you wanted to see him first.”

“Of course. Have him brought up for judgement and I’ll deal with him before I leave.” she replied.

Seeing the woman nod, she turned toward the throne at the head of the great hall. Watching people gather as news spread about the pending judgement, she claimed her seat and waited for the former Templar to be brought before her. Spotting Cullen approach and speak briefly with Josephine, she looked on as the Antivan woman stepped back. Arching a brow as Cullen came to stand beside her, she listened as he spoke.

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine, as you might expect. Knight Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, _traitor_ to the Order... The blood on his hands cannot be measured... His head is too valuable to take.” Cullen stated, watching as the guards shoved him toward her. “Kirkwall... Orlais... Many would see him suffer... I can’t say I’m not one of them.”

“The headsman’s axe isn’t enough? That’s an _impressive_ amount of ill will.” Sylwynn mused.

“The red lyrium will steal your vengeance. _You_ know what it does. Corypheus only _delayed_ my corruption.” Samson stated.

“Are you still loyal to that thing?” Cullen asked. “He poisoned the Order, used them to kill thousands!”

“Templars have _always_ been used! How many were left to _rot_ like I was after the Chantry burned away their minds? Piss on it. I followed him so that Templars could at least die at their best. Same lie as the Chantry, the prophet just isn’t as pretty...” Samson retorted, looking from Cullen to her.

“I found your people... They _believed_ in you, believed your cause was _righteous_...” Sylwynn stated.

“Not your business, Inquisitor.” Samson snapped defensively.

“Your friend Maddox was so loyal he killed himself. For _you_.” Cullen sneered.

“They were always going to die... I _saw_ what Corypheus was doing, so yes. I fed them hope instead of despair... I made them believe their pain had purpose, just like the Chantry does, right Commander?” Samson retorted. “It ended as well as anything else I’ve done. Corypheus would kill me on sight... I’ll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed.”

“Very well. Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition. Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you.” Sylwynn said firmly.

“I doubt the Commander believes there’s anything worthy left.” Samson accepted.

“You’re not wrong... but you served something greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that.” Cullen said, nodding to the guards.

Watching as they led Samson from the hall, she offered Cullen a small smile. He had the man had shared quarters once, and seeing him so broken couldn’t be easy. Knowing the leader of the red Templars would die without lyrium, she nodded slightly to Leliana. She would make sure he had only what he needed and nothing more. Looking curiously to Solas as he approached, she made her way down the steps to meet him.

“I will go with you, Inquisitor. I admit I find myself curious to see what might be waiting at that altar.” he said, looking from her to Cullen.

Seeing the almost imperceptible nod Cullen gave, she knew he’d already spoken to the man about keeping her safe. Offering Solas a warm smile, she turned her attention back to her love.

“I guess that settles it. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back.” she said, leaning up to kiss Cullen on the cheek.

“Please... be careful...” he replied, meeting her eyes gently.

“I always am.” she offered.

Kissing him again, she turned toward the stairs to her room so that she might collect her pack. Heading down to the courtyard, she smiled as she saw the others already waiting for her. Getting the feeling they needed to return to the Arbor Wilds, she used the portal spell to transport herself and the others there. It was quiet now, no signs of the battle that had taken place less than a week ago. It had likely been cleaned up by soldiers before they’d returned to Skyhold, leaving it as close to the way it had been before their arrival as they could. Making her way through the woods, she grit her teeth as another sharp pain laced through her body. It lasted longer than before, and seemed resistant to her efforts to heal it. Catching the worried look from her friends, she offered them a small smile.

“Are you... alright?” Solas asked gently.

“Yeah, still a little sore from the fight with Samson I suppose.” she replied. “It’s here... I can feel it...There... Through the trees.” she finished, pointing out the large statue of Mythal across the small clearing.

It was overgrown with flowers and vines, each snaking their way over the stone in delicate tendrils. The atmosphere was peaceful and calm, making her feel safe and protected at the same time. Walking over to the base of the statue, she looked up toward the face and felt a great sorrow for all that had been stripped from her People.

“This is all that’s left of the altar...” she said sadly. “We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear... Strange that there wasn’t an altar like this at Mythal’s Temple.”

“The Temple was a place of justice but this... is different.” Solas offered, moving to stand beside her.

“This is where the elves called to her, _spoke_ to her... Then one day she disappeared, and they had no one to speak to...” she said softly.

“Do you need to do this alone, Sparky?” Varric asked.

“Don’t go too far. I may need your help if there’s trouble.” she replied.

Glancing over she watched as the others moved off. Solas lingered a moment however, as though debating whether or not he should stay. Smiling gently, she nodded her head, convincing him that she would call if she needed help. Returning her attention to the altar, she let out a slow breath.

“You will perform this mysterious summoning alone, Inquisitor? Very bold...” Morrigan said, approaching from the trees. 

“Did you come here to help, or to satisfy your curiosity?” Sylwynn replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“I am eager to see what manner of creature responds to your call. Who would not be?”

“The voices say it will be Mythal.” Sylwynn said confidently. 

“And what _is_ Mythal, beyond something thousands of years dead and gone?”

Hearing the voices whispering to her, she closed her eyes to better hear them. Looking back at the witch, she gave her a small smirk.

“They say you can remain.”

“How very hospital of them.” Morrigan retorted sarcastically.

“You know who I am” the last to drink from your Well of Sorrows.” she said, closing her eyes once more. “Come to me, Mythal. Whoever you are, whatever remains. I invoke your name and your power.” she finished, speaking as the voices instructed her.

Feeling a light breeze blow through the trees, she looked up to the sky. The sun shone brilliantly through the trees, lighting up the meadow with its golden rays. Catching movement from the woods before her, she watched as a mist slowly rolled towards her, taking form as it did. Seeing Morrigan scrutinizing the vapors, she wondered if the witch might perhaps know what, or _who_ it was approaching. Arching a brow curiously as a human woman drew near, she found herself intrigued by her presence.

Her hair was white and bound up to look like the horns of a dragon. She wore a red form fitting body suit that was studded with golden beads and disappeared into the armor on her arms and legs. Feathered pauldrons rest on her shoulders, while a sturdy crown crested her head. Watching as she came to stand before her, Sylwynn knew instantly who the woman was: Mythal.

“Mother...” Morrigan snarled.

“Mother?” Sylwynn asked, looking from the older woman to the witch.

“Now, isn’t this a surprise?” the woman smirked. 

“So this is Mythal...” Sylwynn stated softly.

“She is a deceiving witch!” Morrigan shouted angrily.

Watching as Morrigan tried to call up a spell to attach Mythal, she saw the woman look to her.

“Be a good lass and restrain her.” Mythal sighed.

Feeling a powerful compulsion to do what the woman commanded, she knew at once that this was what Abelas had warned her about before she’d tasted the well. Grabbing hold of Morrigan’s hands, she held them fast, preventing her from directing her attack at Mythal.

“What are you doing? What... are you _doing_?” Morrigan asked fearfully.

“I don’t know!” Sylwynn whispered.

“Of course you know! You drank from the Well, did you not?” the old woman smirked, enjoying the scene unfolding before her.

“Then... _you_... are _Mythal_?” Morrigan asked in astonishment.

“If that’s true, then I thank you for answering my summons.” Sylwynn smiled, knowing it to be so in her heart.

“You see, girl? _Those_ are manners, as you require a demonstration.” Mythal smirked again.

“I do not understand. How can you be Mythal?” Morrigan asked, her eyes staring in disbelief.

“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me... A wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more... I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied her.” the woman responded.

“Then... you carry Mythal inside you?” Sylwynn asked.

“She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest. What do the voices tell you?” the woman replied.

Closing her eyes, Sylwynn heard them as though they stood beside her. Looking once again to the woman before her, she offered her a small smile.

“They say you speak the truth.” Sylwynn answered softly.

“But what _was_ Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end, but a beginning.” the woman continued.

Watching her close the gap between them, she realized just how pretty she was, even given her many years. Meeting her eyes as she stopped before her, she felt in her heart that she was safe from any danger for the time being.

“So young and vibrant... You do the People proud, and have come far. As for me, I have had many names. But you... may call me Flemeth.” she smiled slyly.

“I know the name ‘Flemeth’. My People call you Asha’Bellanar, the woman of many years, and speak of your legend. It says long ago, you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you, killed your lover, and imprisoned you. Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance... Mythal... that’s what you spoke of.” Sylwynn recited.

“One day, someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly.” Flemeth retorted. “But yes. I was that woman. That is how my tale began.”

“Flemeth appears in other legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own.” Sylwynn smiled gently.

“I nudge history, when it’s required. Other times, a shove is needed.” she chuckled.

“Then you’re Mythal _and_ Morrigan’s mother?” Sylwynn asked curiously.

“As well as a witch who prolongs her unnatural life by possessing the bodies of her daughters.” Morrigan sneered coldly.

“That’s what you believe, is it?” Flemeth asked, meeting Morrigan’s eyes levelly.

“I found your grimoire, and I am no fool, old woman” Morrigan snarled.

“If only that were so.” Flemeth chuckled. “My daughter ran from me long ago. I’ve let her be - until now, it seems.”

“If Mythal is a part of you, why haven’t you helped us? We’ve called to you, _prayed_ to you.” Sylwynn pleaded.

“What was could not be changed.” Flemeth replied sadly.

“What about now? You know so much...” Sylwynn pressed.

“You know not what you ask, child.” Flemeth said gently.

“Why _did_ Mythal come to you?”

“For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.” Flemeth answered.

“And you follow her whims? Do you even know what she truly is?” Morrigan snapped.

“You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end? It is because I taught you, girl, because things happened that were never _meant_ to happen. She was betrayed as _I_ was betrayed - as the _world_ was betrayed! Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me and I will see her avenged!” Flemeth stated, becoming more excited as she spoke. “Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance.”

“We summoned you because we need your help.” Sylwynn said, gently meeting Flemeth’s brilliant golden eyes.

“Against the Magister who grasps beyond his reach. Yes, I know. The voices did not lie, Inquisitor. I can help you.” Flemeth smiled.

Watching her extend a hand toward her, she closed her eyes as she felt the magic flowing over her. It was warm and familiar, as though she were once again nestled in the loving arms of her mother, safe from the outside world.

“The altar’s guardian will come.” Flemeth said gently. “Master the dragon, and it will be yours to command against Corypheus. Fail, and die.”

Nodding slightly, she watched the woman turn and walk back down the steps. Morrigan seemed to want more time with her however, and so called after her.

“Wait!”

“I wished to see who drank from the Well of Sorrows... It has been a _very_ long time. Now I have, and she is free to go.” Flemeth stated, meeting Sylwynn’s eyes levelly.

“But what of us?” Morrigan asked.

“A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” Flemeth replied sadly.

Wiping the small tears from her eyes that had crawled their way softly over her cheeks, Sylwynn swallowed the sorrow she felt at the woman’s departure. Seeing Morrigan staring to the empty space where her mother had vanished, she knew the woman was running all that had been said through her mind as well.

“All things considered, Inquisitor, I now am rather pleased _you_ drank from the Well.”

“I hope this is worth it...”

“You will discover that shortly, I suspect.”

Hearing the roar of the dragon, Sylwynn watched as her friends drew close. Morrigan was quick to depart, apparently satisfied with what she had learned. Drawing her weapons, Sylwynn prepared for the battle she knew would be more taxing than any of the other dragon fights she’d survived thusfar...


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my own interpretation and therefore, does not follow DA Lore

Rolling under yet another blast of fire, Sylwynn felt herself growing weary. She was aching from the fight, having thrown herself bodily at the beast every chance she got. She was also feeling the strain that came from casting as many spells as quickly as she had been to protect herself and the others from getting hurt worse than they could have been.

“Taarsidath-an halsaam!” Bull shouted excitedly as he struck the dragon’s belly.

“Duck, amatus!” Dorian called out, warning his lover of the tail that was quickly moving his direction.

Watching as Bull was swatted away, she rushed quickly to his side. Dorian was already there however, helping the large Qunari get back to his feet. Returning her attention to the dragon, she watched as she lifted a hind leg to kick back at them. Flinging herself to the side to avoid the blow, she felt every muscle in her body cramp simultaneously from the maneuver. Barely catching herself, she called up another barrier to protect herself and the others. Deciding to stay back for a while so that she could recover, she felt her limbs burning from exhaustion. 

Launching spell after spell at the dragon, she blinked in surprise as the beast suddenly stopped. Hearing Mythal whisper softly to her that she had won, Sylwynn raised her hand to hold the others back. Walking towards the dragon, she met its eyes as she leaned down to examine her closer. A strange energy seemed to flow between them for a moment before the creature let out an ear splitting roar. Closing her eyes, she felt it resonating to her core. Hearing the dragon chuff at her, she opened her eyes slowly. Seeing her turn and take to the air, Sylwynn let out a weary breath.

“What... was that?” Dorian asked.

“The dragon sees me as worthy to summon her. Once. That’s all we’ll need though, as I’ve no plans to call her before we go to fight Corypheus.” Sylwynn replied.

Feeling an intense pain shoot through her body, Sylwynn dropped to her knees. Curling in on herself, she struggled to breathe until the pain eased up. She had begun to sweat profusely, though it wasn’t from the strain of battle. Hearing her friends calling to her, she looked up to see them rushing swiftly to her side. Her face was flushed as she met their eyes, gritting her teeth as the pain returned full force. Gasping in surprise, she turned a panicked look to Solas.

“My water just broke...” she said softly.

“Shit...” Bull said, looking to Dorian.

“We cannot waste another minute! We _must_ return to Skyhold immediately.” Solas stated firmly, scooping her into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sylwynn felt another contraction hit her and grit her teeth in pain. The magic of the portal spell made her nauseous, and she couldn’t keep from vomiting. She knew she’d soiled Solas’s clothing, but there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. The voices she heard upon returning to Skyhold seemed a jumble of noise just then, nothing really registering beyond the pain...

*************************************************************************************************************

“Get that shield up! You there! Don’t _run_ from your opponent, it gives him the upper hand and you do _not_ want to let your enemies have _any_ advantages over you!” Cullen shouted, walking through the soldiers as they trained.

“Curly! Time to go!” Varric shouted, running as fast as he possibly could toward the man.

“Varric? What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, turning to face the dwarf.

“You’re about to become a father. Let’s go!”

Blinking in surprise a moment, Cullen looked up toward Sylwynn’s room. Rushing quickly into the Keep, he was soon taking the stairs three at a time. Bursting through the door, he raced up the remaining stairs and over to the bed. Seeing Solas sitting with her, he met the man’s eyes levelly.

“What... how do I...” he fumbled.

“You will need towels and some warm water. I will remain here with her until you return.” Solas replied. “She may also want her Keeper present, as it is a custom among the Dalish.”

Nodding his head, Cullen raced back down the stairs to begin his search for the necessary items. Watching Josephine jog towards him, he only briefly took notice of the letters in her hand.

“Commander, I must speak with you.” she began.

“Not now.” Cullen retorted.

“But it’s important, and _cannot_ be delayed.

“Then speak as we walk.” he snapped.

“Right. We have received several proposals for you, and I was hoping we could take some time to go through them.”

“What?” Cullen asked, gathering the towels from the laundry room. “You there. Go find Keeper Lavellan and have her come to the Inquisitor’s room.” Cullen continued.

“Proposals. There are _many_ lords and ladies of the court that would love to have you at their side at court. Now, there’s potential for great gain if we choose wisely...”

“Stop! I am not some _bargaining_ piece for you to use in your negotiations!” Cullen snapped, turning on her quickly.

“I understand how this must appear, however...” Josephine persisted.

“Besides, I’m _already_ married!” he snarled.

“To whom?” Josephine asked in surprise.

“You _really_ haven’t noticed?” he said, resuming his course back to Sylwynn’s room.

“I thought that you and the Inquisitor were nothing more than casual lovers...” she replied, realizing where he was headed.

“You’re so caught up in politics that you see nothing else! Now if you don’t _mind_ , I’d rather _not_ miss the birth of my child.” he stated with finality.

Slamming the door behind him, he rushed quickly back up the stairs. Setting everything down that Solas had asked for, he met the man’s eyes as he moved to sit beside his love.

“What do I do now?” he asked the man.

“You’re going to bring your child. I’ll get everything ready for you.” Solas replied, beaming happily.

“Cullen...” Sylwynn smiled, taking his hand in hers. “You’re just in time for the party.” she finished, teasing.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he grinned, brushing a sweaty lock of hair from her eyes.

Squeezing his hand tightly as another contraction washed over her, she knew she was only moments from meeting her da’len for the first time. Panting as it let up, Sylwynn met Cullen’s eyes as he moved to kiss her forehead.

“I’m sorry, love. I wish I could spare you this pain.” Cullen said sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, emma sa’lath. This is beautiful.” she replied, offering him a tired smile.

Gritting her teeth as another contraction gripped her, she looked to Cullen as Solas told him to move into position. Hearing her Keeper’s voice as she entered, she smiled up at the woman. Watching as Solas stepped back, she met his eyes imploringly.

“Solas... don’t go.” she said.

“This is no place for me, lethallan. This is for your family.” he replied gently.

“You’re my family too, lethallin.” she smiled.

“Very well. If your husband has no objections...”

“Please stay, Solas.” Cullen grinned over at the man.

Seeing her friend nod, she offered him a grateful smile. Turning her attention to Cullen, she listened as her Keeper gave him instructions.

“Shouldn’t our positions be switched?” he asked nervously, looking up at Deshanna.”

“It is the _father’s_ place to bring his da’len, lethallin. The parents are meant to be the first to hold their new babe, not someone else.” she replied, meeting his eyes.

“Right... Maker’s breath... I can see the head...” he said in surprise as he turned his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Pushing when she was told, she breathed a sigh of relief as her da’len finally emerged. Looking to Cullen as he stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms, she saw tears glistening brightly on his face.

“It’s a girl...” he chuckled. “And she’d the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen next to her mother...

“A girl?” Sylwynn asked.

“A girl.” Cullen beamed proudly, meeting her eyes.

“Let’s get her cleaned up so that she can meet her mother.” Deshanna said happily, looking to Solas. “Would you mind helping him with that while I attend to Sylwynn?”

“It would be my honor.” Solas replied.

Hearing the soft cry of her baby from across the room, Sylwynn struggled to sit up. Her body hurt terribly, having battled a dragon before bringing her babe. Accepting help from her Keeper, she sighed in relief as she was bathed in powerful healing magic. Blushing as the woman then moved to wash her, she gave her a grateful smile once she was finished. Looking up at Cullen as he approached, she saw the brilliant smile that was plastered on his face. Taking her da’len, she held her close to her heart.

“Come, lethallin. We should go prepare the feast for tomorrow to honor the da’len’s arrival.” Deshanna grinned over to Solas.

Watching them leave, she smiled radiantly down at the babe in her arms. She was the most beautiful thing Sylwynn had ever seen as well, and she knew this was just the first they were to have. Crying tears of joy, she leaned into Cullen’s arms as he pulled her close.

“You’re amazing, ma vhenan.” Cullen said, kissing the top of her head.

“As are you, emma sa’lath.” she replied, beaming up at him happily.

“She’s going to need a name...” Cullen grinned. 

“You have a thought on that?”

“Perfect, beautiful, most wonderful thing I’ve seen in my whole life?” Cullen chuckled.

“I don’t know that I want to be chasing after her yelling ‘Most wonderful thing I’ve seen in my whole life’... I doubt I’d get _half_ of that out without growling in frustration.” she laughed.

“You’re probably right.” he smirked. “How about Arinaya?”

“My middle name?” she asked. “Why?”

“I _would_ name her ‘Sylwynn’, but it might get a little confusing when you’re both in the same room.” Cullen replied fondly. “We could call her ‘Ari’ for short.”

“I think that’s perfect.” she smiled.

“So do I.”

Sighing in contentment, she watched in awe as her da’len nursed hungrily. She was bigger than the elven children she’d seen, and knew that was because her father was human. She was perfect in every way, too. From the tangle of golden curls on her head, to the tiny points on her ears. The smell of her new babe filled her senses and warmed her soul. It was the most wonderful thing she’d ever felt, and she knew this was just the beginning.

Sleeping off and on throughout the day, she awoke to find Cullen at her side. If he’d left while she rested, he’d always managed to return before she opened her eyes. Hearing her tummy growling hungrily, she was reminded that she hadn’t eaten anything since earlier that day. Laying her da’len on the bed, she slowly got to her feet and looked for something light and loose to wear. Pulling out one of the dresses from her wardrobe, she slipped it on and tied the laces. Taking a moment to brush out her tangled hair, she wove the raven locks into small braids before securing them behind her head. Turning back to the bed, she beamed happily as she saw Cullen cradling their little girl.

“And you’re never going to have to worry about anyone picking on you because your daddy will tear them to pieces with his bare hands! That’s right! Daddy’s going to make sure you have the best of everything! And should some young man take an interest in you when you’re older, I’ll geld him faster than a Dalish archer can shoot an apple from the tree...” he said proudly.

“You know that she’ll find ways to get into trouble no matter what you do to prevent it, right?” Sylwynn chuckled, returning to the bed to sit beside him.

“Then I’ll just have to keep my eye on her at all times, won’t I. Yes. Your daddy’s always going to be watching over you, isn’t he?” Cullen replied, rubbing noses with her.

Shaking her head as she laughed, she knew it was hopeless. He was already protective of her, and would only become moreso as she grew up. Hearing her tummy growl again, she watched as he got to his feet. Taking their daughter as he carefully handed her over, she saw the bright smile he gave her.

“You’ve got to be famished after all this... Wait here. I’ll go get you something to eat.” he smiled brightly.

Returning the gesture, she watched as he disappeared down the steps. She wondered what gossip was spreading about her, given the state in which she’d arrived. She was also curious as to what was being said about Cullen. She could well imagine how he’d reacted upon hearing she was in labor, especially after the way he’d behaved when he’d learned he would be a father in the first place.

Hearing a knock on the bottom door, she lay Arinaya in the middle of her bed and went to answer it. Seeing Leliana waiting for her, she offered the woman a bright smile. Leading her back up to her room, she sat gently on the bed beside her da’len.

“I couldn’t wait to see you when I heard the news. How are you feeling?” Leliana asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

“Tired, but I’m sure that’s to be expected.” she replied softly.

“She’s beautiful... May I?”

Nodding her head, she watched as the woman carefully lifted the baby in her arms. It was as though a great was lifted from the spymaster’s shoulders the moment she laid eyes on her da’len. Her smile brightened and her eyes glistened with tears.

“She’s so perfect... You know, the men are going to tease Cullen to no end about this. I do not think I’ve ever seen him smiling so radiantly, and I’ve known him since the Blight.”

“He’s already planning on gelding potential suitors when she’s older... Poor girl will have a _shadow_ wherever she goes.” Sylwynn chuckled.

“You know, I can actually see him chasing young men away at sword point.” Leliana laughed. “What’s her name?”

“Arinaya.”

“Such a pretty name for a beautiful girl...” 

Hearing the baby start to fuss, she took her back and rocked her gently. When it became apparent that she was hungry, she moved the top of her dress so she could nurse. Looking to Leliana as she got to her feet, she returned the warm smile she was given.

“I should let you rest. Don’t worry about being invaded by people wanting to see you, I’ll keep everyone at a distance for now. When you’re feeling better, I’m certain you’ll have the whole Inquisition lining up outside your door by morning.” Leliana teased.

Knowing her friend was probably right, she decided to take what time she had to be alone while she had it. Cullen would return soon with their supper and together, they could bask in the joy the da’len in her arms brought...


	84. Chapter 84

Waking to the small noises Ari made when she was hungry, Sylwynn slowly opened her eyes. The bed beside her was empty, though Cullen’s scent still lingered. Taking a moment to hug his pillow, she sighed and carefully scooped up her da’len. Changing her diaper, she then held her close so she could nurse. Cullen was likely with his soldiers, establishing additional guard rotations and assigning more men to them. It was a harsh reminder of what she still needed to do, as Corypheus wouldn’t leave them alone for long...

*************************************************************************************************************

Moving about the dining hall, Cullen loaded a tray with three different kinds of sweet breads, several baked apples with caramel sauce, a few pieces of fried pork, half a dozen boiled eggs, cheese and a pair of tankards full of cider and milk. Spotting Josephine as she drew near, he furrowed his brow in frustration.

“I don’t want to hear it, Ambassador.” he growled, adding another plate to his tray.

“I merely wanted to apologize... I never should have made such assumptions, or considered you someone I could use to secure alliances. It was wrong of me, and I deeply regret my behavior.” the woman replied meekly.

Glancing over at her darkly, he started towards the main hall so that he could take the food he’d gathered up to Sylwynn. Realizing the Antivan was following him, he let out an irritated sigh.

“What, Josephine?” he gruffed.

“I was just wondering how she was doing... Leliana didn’t say much when she returned from her quarters last night, other than it was a beautiful, golden haired girl with her father’s curls.”

“She’s fine, they’re both fine.”

“What... is her name?”

“Arinaya, after her mother...”

“That’s a beautiful name... I should very much like to see her, when possible...”

“She’ll be down for the feast Solas and Deshanna have been planning for tonight. In the meantime, she needs her rest. If she feels up to it later, I’ll send word.” he stated, his tone a less harsh than it had been previously.

Seeing the woman nod, he left her at the door that led to Sylwynn’s room. Bolting it securely behind him, he smiled warmly as he heard her talking to their babe.

“How am I so blessed to have a wonderful, tender husband and a precious little girl that I love with my whole heart? You’re so beautiful, little Ari.” she said softly.

“So are you.” Cullen added, watching her nurse their baby.

“Cullen! I was worried you’d gone back to work when I didn’t see you this morning.” she beamed.

“Not today. I know there’s a lot to do, but my time needs to be spent here, with the two women I love more than life itself.” he replied, moving to sit beside her. “I knew you’d be starving, so I brought you a little something to eat.”

“A _little_ something? It looks like you packed up half the _kitchen_ with all this.” she teased, licking her lips at the sight of all he’d brought. “I’ll have to eat when she’s finished, as it appears I need two hands.”

“Or you could let me feed you.” he grinned.

Smiling brightly, she nodded her head. She was too hungry to refuse, and savored each bite he put in her mouth. Finishing little more than half, she blushed over the size of her appetite. She supposed it was to be expected, given all that her body had gone through with the dragon fight and giving birth to their da’len. Laying Ari in Cullen’s arms, she got to her feet and stretched. She felt stiff and was still achy, despite the healing she’d received from Deshanna the previous day. Looking back at her love, she grinned as she watched him with their baby.

“I think I’m going to try for a warm bath... Would you mind watching her?” she asked.

“I’m her father, of _course_ I’m going to keep my eyes on her.” he chuckled.

Knowing that was an understatement, she slipped the shirt she’d changed into the previous day over her head and tossed it aside. Filling the bath with hot water, she let herself down into it slowly. Sighing in relief as the heat worked to soothe her stiff muscles and joints, she rest her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes to try and relax. Hearing Cullen’s footsteps drawing near, she looked up to find him grinning like a fool down at her.

“I’ve decided I can’t let _you_ out of my sight, either.” he beamed. 

Chuckling, she took her time to bathe. She knew she would soon be surrounded by her friends, and wanted to savor each moment she had to be with just her little family. Stepping from the tub when she’d finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to select clothing. Drying off quickly, she slipped into a loose fitting shirt that would allow her to nurse Ari, and soft, doeskin leather pants. Braiding her hair at the sides and pulling it back, she then turned to Cullen. Seeing him still smiling at her, she blushed as she took their da’len from his arms.

“I think she’s hungry again.” he grinned.

“She’s _always_ hungry.” Sylwynn chuckled. “At this rate, I’ll be a shriveled plum and she’ll be fully grown before the the week’s out.”

“Can’t have that, now can we?” Cullen smirked. “I’d miss kissing your lips too much.”

Savoring the heated kiss he seared her with, she felt the emptiness left behind when he pulled slowly away. Seeing the hunger in his eyes, she offered him a bashful smile.

“How long before we can... um...”

“Not long, love. Elves recover rather quickly...” she blushed.

“That’s good... I don’t know how much longer I can survive without being inside you...” he growled huskily, kissing her hotly again.

“I feel the ache as well, emma sa’lath.” she breathed against his lips.

Hearing a light tap on the door, she sighed as he went to answer it. Listening a moment, she grinned as she saw Varric, Dorian, Bull and Solas following him back up. They were her closest friends, and she was pleased they’d come to see her before she was surrounded by people she didn’t know wanting to see the baby and offer their congratulations. They mentioned something about Blackwall being off somewhere, thus making him unable to come just then.

“Sure is a pretty little baby, Sparky. You and Curly did good.” Varric smiled, taking his turn to hold Arinaya.

“Would you expect anything less from two very attractive parents?” Dorian smirked, looking over at Cullen.

Seeing him blush made her smile radiantly. The man was incorrigible, flirting with everyone every chance he got. It was something she adored about him however, and she never wanted him to change. Spending the rest of the morning with them, she was relieved when they finally left so that she could rest. She hadn’t thought it would be so taxing to spend time with her friends, but she was still recovering from all that had happened the previous day. Sitting quietly on her bed, she sang the Dalish lullaby as she watched Ari nurse.

“ _Elgara vallas da’len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma’desen melar

_Iras ma ghilas, da’len_  
Ara ma’nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan’as  
Bal emma mala dir 

_Tel’enfenim, da’len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma’athlan vhenas  
Ara ma’athlan vhenas..._”

“That’s beautiful... what does it mean?” Cullen asked,sitting beside her.

“Basically, it’s telling the da’len to have sweet dreams, find truth in their heart, and listen for my voice as I call them home.” she replied, gently laying the babe between them on the bed.

Seeing him smile warmly, she let out a contented sigh. Feeling the urge to sleep, she snuggled up close to him and drifted off.

“Vhenan?” Cullen whispered a short while later.

“Hmmm?” she responded groggily.

“I, um... don’t know how to change a diaper, and she, um... made rather a mess of herself”

Sitting up, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. His armor bore the smear that showed where the accident had occurred, and she found she just couldn’t keep a straight face. He didn’t seem to mind the fact that it was there, but was rather pale from the smell. Taking the babe, she removed the soiled diaper before washing her off with a little water called up by her magic. Getting her all cleaned up, she hummed softly as she nursed, Cullen seemed fascinated with the whole process, eager to do whatever he could for his precious little girl.

Making their way to the dining hall when they heard the feast was ready, she took her seat at the high table overlooking the rest of the hall. Seeing her friends smiling up at her, she returned the gesture. Knight Captain Rylen had come for the event, as had scout Harding. Presents for the baby had begun to pile on one of the nearby tables, coming from as far away as Denerim, by King Alistair’s own personal hand. They had all been sent via Dorian’s portals, each brought by courier from their respective party. It was touching to know she had so many people watching out for her, as she’d never dreamed she would be in the position she was just then when she was younger. She’d hated humans and wanted nothing more than to see them all destroyed for what they’d done to her family but now, she was pair bonded to one and had the most beautiful little girl to show for it.

“Today we celebrate life.” Solas began. “The birth of every child is a victory we claim against Corypheus. It is proof that he cannot overcome us, that our unity has bound us against him, giving us both strength in our numbers, as well as showing him that we will never surrender.”

“You chose a Dalish mage to lead you, proof that you were willing to look beyond our differences and stand united against a foe who would see us all destroyed. She, in turn, has shown you that it _is_ possible for us to find harmony that resonates within us, that a mage and a Templar can lay aside their fears and misconceptions about the other and become one. She is proof that humans, elves, dwarves and Qunari can be as one people, laying aside their differences to foster mutual understanding and acceptance. Let us all follow her example and remain strong, even after she has put an end to Corypheus and ended the war we have battled for so long now.” Deshanna added.

Hearing the hall erupt in applause, she looked to Cullen and smiled. Their differences no longer divided them, but made them stronger against those that would crush their hopes and dreams. It wasn’t a _traditional_ Dalish feast, but then, nothing _about_ their situation was traditional. Savoring each dish that was placed before her, she licked her lips eagerly as she anticipated the next. When it came time to open the gifts, she felt tears slipping over her cheeks at the thoughtfulness of each one. 

Clothing, stuffed griffins and halla, little warriors representing each of the races and toy swords and staves covered the table. One box in particular contained a silk and lace garment that would barely cover her breasts and groin, something she was _clearly_ meant to wear privately for Cullen. It caused her to blush and hide it quickly away, though the hall had already erupted in cheers and whistles. It made both her and Cullen turn a deep crimson, though she secretly found herself eager to wear it. Looking around, she saw Vivienne and Dorian grinning brightly, evident that they had teamed up to select the piece specifically for her. Turning her attention quickly to the rest of the gifts, she found the item that had her most curious however was covered in a plain canvas tarp.

Making her way around the table, she carefully lifted the tarp to reveal a delicately crafted crib. It was carved from red oak and polished to a high shine. It bore the shape of a halla with the twisting horns being the side rails. The head and foot of the crib bore delicate knotwork, something she knew had taken great skill to create. It was smooth to the touch, yet it seemed as though bits of magic radiated through it. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she searched about for the one who had given them such a beautiful piece of art. Spotting Blackwall leaning against a wall toward the back of the hall, she knew with all her heart that he had taken the time necessary to create so perfect a gift.

“Blackwall... I don’t know what to say...” she beamed. 

“It’s incredible...” Cullen added, walking with her toward the man.

“It was nothing, just something I did to pass the time while waiting to hear where we were going next.” he replied, blushing slightly.

“It’s beautiful...” Sylwynn whispered, wrapping her arms around him for a grateful hug.

Stepping back, she saw the look of discomfort in his eyes at receiving so much attention. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded her head and returned to her seat. The rest of the evening was spent in celebration with joyous music and dancing. Returning to her chambers later than she’d anticipated, she waited until Cullen had placed the crib near her side of the bed before laying their da’len on the soft feather mattress. Covering her with one of the light blankets, she stood admiring how beautiful she was and how perfect she looked laying there. The rest of their gifts had been sent up earlier, and were now resting either on her desk, the table, or just inside her wardrobe. Turning to see Cullen beaming down at her as well, she sighed in contentment as she stepped into his arms.

“They’re right... We _are_ blessed...” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“I couldn’t agree more...” he replied, holding her close.

Stepping slowly away, Sylwynn went to change into one of his shirts. Seeing the grin on his face, she knew his thoughts were on more than sleeping just then. Blushing prettily, she took his hand as she made for their bed. Waiting until he’d pulled off his armor, boots and shirt, she snuggled up close. She was happiest when in his arms, and knew he felt the same. Letting sleep take hold, she found her dreams filled with all she hoped their future would bring...


	85. The Last Stand

Waking the next morning, Sylwynn blinked her eyes several times as the glint of sunlight on Cullen’s armor shone brightly. Sitting up slowly, she scratched her head sleepily before meeting the determined look on his face. She’d been up most of the night with Arinaya, as her da’len seemed to be constantly hungry. Yawning, she offered him a small smile as she crossed her legs.

“You’re up early.” she said, yawning again.

“I... Yes... I just have a feeling that we need to double our guards.. I don’t want anything to happen you either of you...” he replied, buckling his scabbard to his belt. 

Sighing, she knew he was right. They needed to return to their duties as quickly as possible. Corypheus wouldn’t wait to retaliate, as she’d cut him to the core when she’d stolen the Well’s power from him. Hearing Ari fussing, she got to her feet and went to collect her. Taking a moment to change her diaper, she sat back on her bed while she nursed. Kissing Cullen when he leaned down, she felt her heart sink. Watching as he disappeared down the stairs, she felt a tear slip over her cheek.

If she was honest, she was terrified. There was so much riding on her shoulders that she hoped she didn’t break under the pressure of it all. The thought of losing Cullen or her da’len was sickening, and she prayed that they would come through unscathed. She knew that meant she needed to do so as well, as she didn’t want to think about someone else raising her precious little girl. Brushing the tear away that had tried to slip over her cheeks, she swallowed the fear that was trying to claim her heart.

Taking Ari with her to bathe, she washed them both quickly before getting dressed. Looking to the balcony where one of Leliana’s birds had appeared, she slowly made her way over. Collecting the note, she drew a steadying breath as she read the script that told her they wanted to meet up in the war room. Tucking Ari in a leather baby sling, she made her way down to get some breakfast. People were still smiling as she passed, elated to see her and the da’len she carried. Eating slowly, she found she was in no real hurry to go plan what it was they would do next.

Making her way slowly to the war room, she felt as though each step was one closer to her death. Swallowing as she opened the door, she plastered a smile on her face to hide the terror that had gripped her heart. Clearing her throat, she met each of their eyes in turn. Worry creased their faces as well, despite their efforts to try and hide it.

“Did you... find what you needed in the woods, Inquisitor?” Leliana asked.

“The dragon Corypheus controls isn’t an Archdemon, but rather a dragon that he has invested a part of himself in. If we kill the dragon, Corypheus will become vulnerable, and unable to jump to another body to regenerate.” Sylwynn replied.

“The all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us.” Cullen stated firmly.

“We’ve been looking for his base since all this began with no success...” Leliana countered.

“His dragon _must_ come and go from _somewhere_.” Cullen growled in frustration.

“What about the Deep Roads?” Josephine offered. “We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys...”

Feeling her palm suddenly burn with intense heat, she blinked as the room was then bathed in the green light emitted from the Breach. Turning her attention to the sky just outside the windows, she paled as she saw the gap tear open once again. Hissing at the pain it brought her, she grit her teeth before looking back up at her advisors. 

“It seems Corypheus is not content to wait...” she breathed, shaking her hand vigorously. “He’s in the Valley of Sacred Ashes... I either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world...”

“But that’s _madness_!” Josephine exclaimed. “Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” she finished, looking to the others.

Seeing her advisors glancing between themselves, she knew what they were thinking... Meeting Cullen’s eyes as they settled on her, she could feel the fear rippling off him in waves.

“Sylwynn... we have no forces to send with you... we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds...” he said firmly, his voice relaying his unease.

“Just as Corypheus expects, I suppose...” she replied, looking from him to the da’len in her arms.

Terror gripped her heart, making it almost impossible to breathe. She knew she needed to leave immediately, but the thought of never seeing those she loved again was holding her back. Meeting Cullen’s eyes as he made his way around the table, she fought to restrain the tears that cascaded over her cheeks. Holding her da’len close, she let him take her from her arms. He too was crying, knowing she was the only one capable of stopping Corypheus. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she felt him crush her against him, holding her as though it would be the last time he did so.

“Come back to us...” he whispered, tilting her head up to claim her lips.

Nodding, she felt him release her and turned for the door. She couldn’t look back, didn’t dare. She knew if she did, she wouldn’t be able to leave, to face what it was she needed to do. Making her way through the castle, she spotted each of her friends rushing toward her. They knew they had to act now, and weren’t about to back down from the task before them. The grounds were filled with people rushing about in fear, while some of the soldiers made their way to the battlements in defense of their home. So many would die if they didn’t succeed...

“What’s the plan, Boss?” Bull asked, hoisting his axe up to rest on his shoulder.

“We take Dorian’s portal and fight that bastard until one of us falls.” Sylwynn replied, taking her staff from the young boy who brought it.

“What about...” Sera asked, running to keep up.

“There _are_ no ‘what abouts’ or ‘what ifs’... Was succeed or die trying. Either way, this war ends today.” Sylwynn retorted. “Ready, Dorian?”

“Let’s end this, shall we?.” he replied calmly.

Closing her eyes, she felt the magic wrap around her and pull her from the place and people she loved. When next she opened them, she found they stood where the Temple of Sacred Ashes used to be. It glowed angrily with red lyrium now, however, proof that it was corrupted beyond all hope of restoration. Spotting the horde of demons moving toward them, she joined with Solas and Dorian in casting barriers over their companions. Watching as the warriors charged in first, she summoned her spirit blade and rushed in behind them. The rogues were next, darting here and there to fire arrows and strike from the shadows that concealed them.

Feeling the ground break beneath their feet, she struggled to keep her balance as large chunks of earth lifted her into the sky. She looked around briefly to see if she was alone, and breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw Bull, Blackwall and Varric with her. She would have preferred to fight the darkspawn Magister with her full might, but he didn’t appear to favor his odds if such came to be. Watching him walk closer to her as the stone steadied under her, she met his eyes levelly.

“You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are... A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper... A gnat... We shall prove once and for all which of us is worthy of godhood...” Corypheus growled.

“You’re not proving anything by talking.” Sylwynn retorted.

Seeing the snarl he gave her, she returned it confidently with a smirk of her own.

“When I have rid the world of your presence, I shall turn my fury to Skyhold so that I may destroy the ones you love.”

“You’ll need to be _alive_ to do that, and I have no intention of allowing that to happen.” she responded coldly.

Hearing the growl of his dragon, she saw the imagined victory pass his hideous features. Letting her lips curl into another smirk of defiance, she raised her marked hand to the sky. The bright light that erupted from her palm was golden in color, as opposed to the same angry green of the Breach. Hearing the roar of her own dragon as it approached, she saw the look of frustration cross Corypheus’ face. Covering her head briefly as it soared over her, she felt her confidence grow as she watched the servant of Mythal slam into the red lyrium beast in which the Magister had invested a part of his soul.

“You _dare_?” Corypheus snarled. “A dragon... how _clever_ of you... It will avail you nothing! You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will! I shall sear you from the very heavens!” he boasted confidently.

Calling up another barrier, she felt it’s cool energy wash over her, invigorating her for the battle at hand. Looking to Bull as he charged toward the monster, she saw his axe bite deep into the Magister’s side. It didn’t seem to bother him however, as he continued on as though nothing had happened. Dodging a blast of raw red lyrium energy, she felt it slice through the thigh guard of her enchanted armor. It brought a searing pain with it, one unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Closing the wound quickly, she launched spell after spell at him, given he didn’t stay in one place long enough for her to join her friends in close quarter fighting.

Finding him particularly close to her as he avoided her friends, she quickly drew her spirit blade and swung at the Magister. Hearing him growl in surprise, she knew he hadn’t expected her to have such a weapon, let alone to possess the skill necessary to _use_ it. Watching as he zipped away from her once again, she snarled and returned to firing her spells at him. She could tell they were wearing him down, though it didn’t seem to be happening fast enough for her liking.

“Look at you! Wearing slave markings on your face with pride!” he taunted. “You are _nothing_! A race of sniveling cowards that shook before Tevinter power!”

“Your people were nothing more than _scavengers_ , Corypheus!” she retorted. “Picking the bones of my People from where they had fallen! You could never _hope_ to understand all the Well has shown me! Your mind is too _small_ to carry such knowledge!”

Hearing him roar out, she watched as he moved farther into the castle, leading them up into its broken remains. She and her friends were quick to follow, giving him no chance to heal the damage they were doing to him. It would be for nothing if they didn’t kill the dragon first however, as he would be able to return by possessing the dragon and claiming its form for his own. Snarling, she gave chase as quickly as her feet would carry her.

“I am with you, lethallan, do not fear.” came a soft whisper to her mind.

Feeling the warmth wrap around her, she knew Solas would protect her as best he could from wherever he currently was. He was the Dread Wolf, feared by his enemies as a fierce guardian of Mythal and those who served her. Spotting Corypheus rushing toward another set of stairs, she quickly followed. He was stalling for time, something she wasn’t about to give him. Each step up brought him closer to the Breach however, and she realized that soon, she wouldn’t be able to prevent him from tearing the world apart. Hearing the dragons roar overhead, she knew they too sought to destroy one another, and battled viciously to do so.

Cresting another rocky slope up, she jumped to the side as the corrupted dragon fell at her feet. It was barely alive and while she would have liked to spare it, she knew that doing so would be the same as granting Corypheus victory. Using her spirit blade to split open its neck, she felt the warm blood spray over her, coating her in a sticky, burning fluid that she needed to wash off as soon as she was able. Hearing the shout of rage upon witnessing the fall of his dragon, she cleaned herself up enough to watch him yet again race toward the higher chunks of stone that floated just above them.

Following closely at his feet, she smirked as she saw he had no where left to run. They were going to end him, then and there. Feeling a crushing wave of red lyrium blast her back, she struggled to regain her lost footing. Hearing Bull and Blackwall roaring out their battle cries, she watched as they charged toward Corypheus, weapons at the ready. Varric was at her side, helping her up while covering them with a volley of shots from Bianca. Seeing him preparing another blast, she called up a spell shield to redirect the energy back at him. Hearing him cry out in pain as it hit him, she smiled in satisfaction.

“He’s not immune to his own power!” she called, directing the magical disk toward him. “Use your shield, Blackwall! Bull, knock him off his feet!”

“Done, and done!” Blackwall retorted.

Watching as Bull slammed the ground before Corypheus with his axe, she knew that a wave of intense fire would be rushing toward the monster. Using the blast as a distraction, she got up close and drove her spirit blade between his shoulders. Unable to dodge when he spun on her, she tumbled back as he hit her with another blast of red lyrium. She was able to regain her footing faster than he’d anticipated however, and stood defiantly before him. Seeing him summon the foci from where it hovered above him, she knew he was grasping desperately for anything that might protect him from her.

“Not like this!” he roared, taking the orb in hand. “I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages...”

Feeling the mark burning on her hand, she knew what she needed to do to finish him once and for all. Holding it out toward him, she watched as the tendrils of magic flowed between her and the glowing orb he struggled to hold onto.

“Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you! If you exist - if you ever _truly_ existed - aid me now!” he shouted desperately.

Smirking as the orb broke free of his grasp, she held it firmly as it flew directly to her marked palm. Looking from it to Corypheus as he dropped to his knees before her, she knew they had finally put an end to the darkspawn Magister. Knowing what it was she needed to do to close the Breach one last time, permanently sealing it, she raised her hand toward the sky, shooting the orb’s energy into the massive rift above her. The gaping hole swirled angrily, drawing clouds around it as it collapsed in on itself. Feeling the last of the foci’s power drain as it closed, she heard it hit the ground, nothing more than a stone shell of what it had once been. Turning back to face Corypheus, she took several steps toward him.

“You wanted into the Fade?” she asked, raising her hand once more.

Watching as the mark on her palm tore him to shreds, she heard him cry out in agony before he was completely destroyed. Chunks of mortar fell around them as her friends rushed over, giving warning that the whole castle was about to drop violently back to the ground. Struggling to keep her footing, she paled as she saw her friends topple over the edge. Calling out to them, she breathed a sigh of relief as she heard them answer that they were alright. Looking to Solas as he approached, she saw the sadness in his eyes as he knelt before the broken pieces of the foci.

“Solas?” she asked gently.

“The orb...” he breathed softly.

“I know you wanted the orb saved... I’m so sorry, lethallin.” she said, tears coming unbidden to her eyes.

“It is not... _your_ fault, lethallan.” he offered, glancing slightly at her over his shoulder.

“There’s _more_ , isn’t there...”

“It was not supposed to _happen_ this way...” he replied, turning to face her. “I want you to know that whatever happens, you will always have my deepest respect... _and_ my heart...”

“Inquisitor! Are you alive?” Cassandra called from somewhere below.

Walking to the edge, she saw her friends gathering at the base of the stone steps. Walking slowly toward them, she glanced back up to see Solas looking down at her.

“Fen’Harel protects you...” he whispered.

Seeing him turn away, she felt a great sadness in her heart. She knew he was leaving, and wondered if she’d ever see him again. Looking back to the others, she smiled as she approached them.

“Victorious at last...” Cassandra said, taking her in for a warm, sisterly hug. “And you survived... Thank the Maker.” she beamed, letting her go.

It was unusual for the Seeker to show any sort of affection, given how jaded the woman appeared to the rest of the world. They’d been steadfast enemies when this had begun, her seeing the woman as nothing more than a human Templar out to destroy all forms of magic. Now, she couldn’t imagine them as anything less than sisters, forged in the heat of battle. Hearing another familiar voice, she smiled happily as she saw Vehira rushing toward her.

“You’re _alive_! Thank the Creators!” Vehira said, throwing herself into her sister’s arms. “When the building rose, I thought...”

“Shhh, lethallan. I’m here and safe... And it seems the Breach is finally closed for good this time.” Sylwynn replied, looking to the shimmering scar where the gaping hole had once been.

“What do we do now, Boss?” Bull asked.

Glancing at the ruins that had once been the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she knew where she wanted to be. Cullen and her da’len would be waiting for her, and she didn’t wish to keep them guessing a moment more than she needed to.

“Let’s go home.” she said, offering them all a warm smile.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Dorian grinned.

Watching him open the portal, she took one last look around. She’d hoped Solas would appear and return with them, but knew in her heart he was gone for good. Making her way to the shimmering gateway, she stepped through. Magic swirled around her as she was taken back to Skyhold, emerging to find the path leading up to the castle gates lined with soldiers and civilians applauding her success. It was humbling to know they had put their trust in her, despite the fact that she was an elven mage from the wild lands the Dalish roamed. Now, she was their savior. She’d never wanted to be a hero, and still didn’t consider herself to be one. She had only done what was _needed_ , and believed that the _real_ heroes were the men and women who had fought for their cause, knowing it could mean their lives.

Entering the courtyard, she looked up to the landing that led into the Keep. She knew her advisors would likely be coming to meet her, but she only cared about seeing Cullen and her da’len. Walking briskly passed the gathering crowds eager to celebrate their victory with her, she climbed the stone steps as quickly as she was able. Seeing Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and their babe waiting for her, she swallowed the tears of joy she felt as she watched them bow slightly before her. Rushing to Cullen, she let him pull her into his arms, knowing he needed to feel her there to make sure she wasn’t an illusion. Taking her da’len in the sling, she held her precious girl close, savoring the feel of the newborn next to her heart.

Looking down at the gathering crowd below them, she knew the celebration they would have would be spoken of into the next Age. Turning for the great hall, she saw the tables had already been lined with people and food. She wondered when there had been time to prepare it all, given victory wasn’t assured when she left. Seeing Leliana indicate she wished a word in private with her, she nodded to let Cullen know she would be along momentarily.

“I didn’t see Solas with you... Did he... not make it?” Leliana asked.

“No... he left once Corypheus had been defeated.” Sylwynn replied.

“I could have my spies track him down if you wish...”

“I doubt they’d find any sign of him...” Sylwynn said, knowing that, given who he really was, he could elude them as long as he wished.

“It is so strange.... Did he say why he was leaving?”

“No... He was upset about the orb, perhaps he wanted to see if it could be repaired.”

“I suppose that’s possible. But, let’s not dwell on this right now. You’ve just won a major victory, and you will be busy for some time. Every noble in the Orlesian Court is clamoring to meet you.”

“Why?”

“You’re joking, no? They’re hoping some of your glory will rub off on them.” Leliana chuckled.

“Well, they’re just going to have to wait. I intend to take some time off to be with the ones I love. Somewhere _away_ from Skyhold so that I’m not disturbed by those who want to see if my glory will rub off on them.” she replied, laughing.

“I don’t blame you. Go mingle. This night was meant for _you_ , enjoy it.” Leliana smiled, wandering off.

Looking briefly around the hall, she spotted the one face she wished to be with. Walking over to him, she beamed happily at Cullen as she met his amber eyes.

“Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We have a moment.” she grinned, stepping into his arms.

“I think you’re right.” he chuckled, holding her as close as their daughter would allow. “You brought us here... you are _proof_ the Inquisition made a difference, and we will _continue_ to do so.”

“Our soldiers put their trust in _you_ , Cullen. I appreciate everything you’ve done.” she said warmly.

“I should be thanking _you_. You gave me a chance to... to _prove_ myself. In your place, I’m not sure I would have done the same... I should let you... _mingle_. I’m sure everyone desires your attention, as much as I might want it for myself.” he grinned, letting her go.

Smiling up at him, she saw the love and respect he had for her shining brightly. Turning towards the hall, she knew she should at least take a few minutes to eat before she disappeared. Doing so quickly, she made only light conversation as she ate, wanting to slip away from all the noise and congratulations at her earliest convenience. Making her way to the door to her chambers, she saw Cullen following close behind. Grinning, she leaned against the door as she faced him.

“You managed to slip away...” he said, closing the gap between them. “I thought I might claim more of your attention after all.”

“Is there something on your mind?” she asked playfully.

“Everything...” he replied, opening the door behind her.

Bolting it shut, she started the climb to her chambers before Cullen swept her off her feet. Squeaking in surprise, she wrapped one arm around his neck and held the baby close to her with the other. Giggling as he took the stairs rapidly, she laughed as he deposited her on the bed. Spending the night in quiet celebration with him and their da’len, she finally curled up on him and let sleep claim her. There was no demands on their time just now, nothing they had to rush to accomplish. She knew that eventually, they would have to deal with those that sought their attention but for now, there was nothing that would hamper the bliss she found in just being with her love.

Waking the next morning, she felt the rays of the sun warming her cheeks. Slipping from their bed, she went over to the crib Blackwall had carved for them and collected their little girl. Changing her diaper, she hummed softly as she nursed. Passing her to Cullen once she’d finished, she moved towards her bath and filled it with hot water. Washing quickly, she emerged to find her love staring down at their daughter as she slept, great admiration in his eyes. Dressing quickly, she left her hair to hang freely down her back. Seeing him turn towards her, she stepped into his arms.

“The battle’s over, and Leliana is to become the new Divine... Yet I don’t care about anything other than _you_ being alive.” he said, holding her close.

“Cullen...” she sighed contentedly. “I love you.”

“I love you too...” he replied. “I don’t know what happens after this...”

“Neither do I, and I’m ok with that.” she smiled.

Letting him walk with her to the balcony, she looked out at the world below. It all seemed different now, as though it had been healed and made perfect once again, now that Corypheus was gone. She herself had been made whole as well. She was with her love, and cherished the da’len they had made. She knew there would be _more_ children in their future, something she was eagerly looking forward to. For now however, there was peace, and that was what she wanted most...

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Prologue

It had been nearly three years since the fall of Corypheus and the final closing of the Breach, and all had remained peaceful. They still had demons to take care of, as well as a few scattered squads of red Templars that refused to accept defeat. None of that mattered just now, as she and Cullen had taken time away to just enjoy each other’s company at the little house he’d grown up in. Arinaya had grown quickly during that time, shooting up like a sprig of elfroot in the shade of a giant tree. They’d recently welcomed the second of their children, a little boy with raven hair they’d named Kaiden. He was only two weeks old now, but already bigger than his sister when she was that age.

Tucking him into the crib Blackwall had made for them, she turned to face her love. He was more handsome now than he ever had been, his hair having grown down to his collar. He almost never wore his armor, the need for such measures being minimal at best. Slipping a lock of raven hair behind her ear, she made her way slowly over. Forcing him back to their bed, she straddled his waist as he sat down. Kissing him hotly, she found herself unable to restrain the desire that burned hot in her veins. This was where they’d first joined, and this was where she wanted to spend the majority of her days. She still loved Skyhold and considered it her home, but this place was special, and always would be.

Sharing herself with him fully, she curled up in his arms in the wee hours of the morning. She was content, a feeling she’d never thought to find. When the Inquisition had begun, she was little more than a criminal, a scavenger, as _all_ Dalish were seen. Now, she was a hero, the one who had risked everything she loved to save a world that hadn’t known they’d needed her. Pressing all thoughts of war from her mind, she focused instead of what had transpired to bring her to where she was now: Cullen...

Sighing softly, she knew that her life was complete. She’d found love and started a family away from the clan that had raised her, something she cherished more than anything. Letting sleep claim her, she gave herself over to the dreams she had for their future. Dreams she knew he too shared, the nightmares of the past having been erased from his mind, never to be had again...


End file.
